Dinosaur King: The Rise of Arkosaurus
by HunterHQ
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since the fall of the shadow empire. Peace has been restored between man and dinosaurs as they begin to piece back together the great unity they shared. Unfortunately, when an old project of Goma's awakens from deep slumber in order to begin a new age of terror, the D Team's greatest challenge now comes from the dinosaurs themselves.
1. The evil beneath

Chapter 1

The evil beneath

Almost a year had passed and the world has managed to heal nearly all of its scars which were inflicted upon it by the war with the Shadow Empire as well as by the cosmos stones and the Reaper's Wrath, and few signs remained on the planet as peace reigned supreme as the utopia between man and dinosaurs had not only returned but was also renewed and both sides were thriving most exceptionally. Across the world, towns and cities that were once desolated and abandoned like ghost towns were restored and rebuilt, and now once again dinosaurs and people were found walking together amongst the streets living side by side with one another without any tension or friction.

Many dinosaurs that were rescued from the Shadow Empire's control were given treatment and healing by newly established medical centres and techniques in order to purge them of all scars and trauma they suffered while being under the influence of Goma and the space pirates, and most of them were already given new homes and rehabilitation, as in one such dinosaur rescue center, a family consisting of 2 parents and their young son laughed happily as a young liliensternus hopped out of the pen and gave his new partner a cheerful lick as he then hugged close to the green dinosaur. The center was ran by a pair of troopers, who not only retired from the force but were even married too, and they smiled happily to see that life was returning to normal and not just people but even dinosaurs were given a new chance at life too after what they suffered unfairly years ago. Some of them also found a chance to start their lives anew and have their future together in a brand new world ahead, as they looked outside the window being so many smiles of joy and happiness, not a trace of sorrow and they felt happy to be helping contribute to this.

In the skies pterosaurs like tapejara and anganguera flew high above, soaring across the blue horizon and bathing in the warm light of the sun, amongst the occasional solar powered flying car or hovercraft before diving down to the sea below to snap up a fish, as a muraenosaurus pod came up for some air and passing by a pair of futabasaurus. Further ahead was the newly rebuilt Saurus City, appearing just like its glory days as if the war never happened, with promotional posters or billboards featuring upcoming dinosaur sports games like soccer and baseball, along with giant screens depicting a news story on some patagosaurus using water jammer to put out a wildfire raging in the forests. Signs like these face hope to many, that were still recovering from the trauma they suffered, that things were going back to the way they hoped for and they have the Resistance, and the legendary heroes to thank for it, as a statue of them and their partner dinosaurs was set up in the central square so everyone could give honour to them and remember the great things they accomplished both in the past and in their time. Many passing by dinosaurs and people who remembered their deeds always made time in their day to pay a visit and their respects to the statue as they continued to live a life that would give honour to what they did.

The area also appeared much more lush and green too, which was created thanks to a special miracle fertiliser concocted by former Resistance Captain Raina, who had underwent several scientific breakthroughs while experimenting with dinosaur faeces, which was now used as a key ingredient to create a special new alternative biofuel for energy which was not only in readily available supply but worked several times more powerful than oil, turning waste a valuable resource. Another key discovery she made was by combining the nutrient properties in the faeces of different dinosaurs along with a special enhancer formula made from gel jark remains she was able to bring forth a super fertiliser which helped plants regrow in areas once devastated by fires in mere minutes when nature would have taken decades to regrow! In fact thanks to this, crop yields for food have also quintupled thus nearly eliminating all world hunger. Ironic that such a breakthrough would never come to be had it not been for the Shadow empire.

Speaking of Raina, back in the former Resistance base, which had now been converted into a dinosaur research facility and had been given a nice fresh field of green grass and blue skies in order to give it a great image in its setting, she was now undergoing a brand new experiment in one of the testing rooms. She was standing before a large mapusaurus which was looking down at her, while breathing rather heavily with exhaustion, while she on the other hand, grinned rather crazily as she aimed a strange looking blaster like device which was was large as a handheld shotgun but also decorated to look like a dinosaur with the blaster nozzle sticking out of its mouth. "Hee hee! Don't worry Gondo, I promise you this won't hurt a bit!" she giggled like a mad scientist which made the big carnivore shudder nervously in disagreement, the thought of being used as a fire move test subject was one thing, but now to be a deliberate guinea pig for a newly made weapon was another altogether.

What she said next though, soon calmed down the fire dinosaur as she made it clear with assurance it was for a good cause, "If this works, and it will, it can revolutionise the way we can handle rogue dinosaur incidents and aid in improving transport too! So in fact you're making a valuable contribution to us all! Isn't that great!?" She cheered with a bright smile before doing a cheery spin, "Plus it would make her very happy." She then sang at the end. Unable to argue with her when she put it like that, the mapusaurus let out a heavy sigh before grunting with some reluctance as he decided to let her go through with her little experiment….even if it was rather discriminating for him. "That's better, thanks for understanding." Raina then thanked him with appreciation as she walked right up to the mapusarus, seeing no need to fear him, as she petted him gently on the snout with a caring smile, "Besides you're a big guy, even a real gun wouldn't hurt you and you know it." Her comment made the dinosaur snort in annoyance, while regular gunfire would make it seem what an ant bite is to a human it was still a very unpleasant sensation, but better to get it over with than put up with her constant nagging, and even if she did respect his choices she'd go and bother some other unfortunate dinosaur in turn, so might as well be him he then decided.

Raina then took her position at a safe distance on the other side of the training room before aiming the blaster at him, "Now don't you worry for a bit, just hold still and this will only be a second." She said squinting her eyes and looking through the targeting hole. Zooming in on him, her finger reached over the trigger as she locked onto her target, "3…2…1! Fire!" She cried as she fired out a white light from the gun! She tumbled back from the recoil momentarily but looked ahead as the beam made contact with Gondo, which made him roar out wildly before he glowed red and reverted into a dinosaur card! Raina rubbed her eyes a bit to make sure she was seeing right, but after looking closer and confirming it she grinned brightly with joy to see it was a complete success as she both hoped and envisioned it to be! "Ahaha! Yes! It works! It actually works!" She laughed and giggled with uncontrollable glee and excitement, so loud her voice could echo out from the room she was in and through the rest of the near empty Resistance base, as many of the former staff and troopers had disbanded to return to their normal lives or decided to take a nice long but well deserved holiday courtesy of their commander.

Speaking of their commander, "What's all the commotion going on here?" said a strict and firm but also suspicious female tone as the doors opened behind Raina.

The Lightning captain froze stiff upon hearing the voice, realising she was caught in the middle of one of her private moments and in front of the new chief….how embarrassing for her self presentation as she turned around uneasily and went pale upon seeing a young red haired girl, dressed in a formal black suit for females, a whitish inner layer and the D Team symbol on her chest pocket as well as a D Site branch logo tied in a lace around her hair into a ponytail and a set of high heeled shoes giving her a most mature look. The most notable feature about her though, was that she had a chibi microraptor resting on her shoulder, who mirrored her expression as they both shot a rather hard and questioning expression towards Raina as she sweated nervously and began twiddling her fingers, "Ah! Commander Sauria! I was just…err…." she stuttered as her eyes looked away in multiple directions, unable to look her in the eyes for she could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest in anxiety!

Cera soon face palmed and shook her head, "Sigh…Raina….I told you a million times just call me Cera…." she let out a deep sigh of exasperation unsure of how many times she'd have to explain this to many of the others who met up with her, most of which being Raina herself, "This isn't the war anymore and we've been friends for a long time now, there's no need for the formalities." She then replied calmly.

Ever since her father Lunensis stepped down in order to go on a soul searching journey and experience the world first hand, needing to live his life and get away from anything that would remind him of the Shadow War. Also, he himself believed Cera was a far better fit of being the new leader than he, for he knew deep down she had a deeper understanding about coexistence and balance better than anyone else, and he couldn't think of anyone better to oversee rebuilding their world and their once damaged relationships and lifestyles, while he would in turn go out to experience what she would bring forth. She herself felt more comfortable her too as it allowed her to keep an eye on things, feeling more at home at the base and helping to keep watch around the world and see the restoration efforts and renewed hopes all at once, a responsibility she accepted completely and already she had done plenty to fill in the shoes of leader.

"Hehe…Sorry about that, force of habit." Raina sweat dropped with a cheeky smile as she scratched her cheek, "I'm just giving you the respect you deserve just like I did your father." She then said as she pushed up her glasses to be more serious, "It's been really nice of him to pass over the torch to you, truly he couldn't have made a better pick." She then looked closer at Cera with a smile of approval, "Then again the more I look at you the more of him I see in you, and how much of a great leader you are like him." said Raina as she looked up and down Cera to see she was more woman than young girl compared to the last time she set foot in the base, which made Cera blush red and scratch her cheek feeling honoured.

"Hee hee I really appreciate the thought and faith…." she giggled before shaking her head in disagreement, "Though I don't intend to be like my father since I'm not him," she said with full assurance, "I just want to be the best I can and be someone everyone can be happy with." While she didn't wish to be someone to fill her father's shoes she did however wished to meet the expectations of both the D Team and to the world, of being someone who can help restore the peace and be the one to lead by example.

Raina then nodded in response, proud of her answer, "Which we all are I can promise you." She said with firm confidence, "And in due time, maybe even better." she said at the end.

"Thank you, it makes me feel great to hear that." Cera bowed happy to hear that, before turning serious back to the matter at hand which made Raina stutter, that her attempt to butter up her new boss didn't work as successfully as she hoped, "But enough about me, whats going on in here? What were you doing just now?" She questioned her before taking notice of the gun she had in her hand and then shooting a hard glare back at her, "What's that? A gun? You're not up to anything I ought to be concerned with are you?" She asked with suspicion, having had a bad experience with Seth a long while back because of his crazed science and she had no intention of repeating Dr Ancient's or Dr Z's mistakes, the second she knew of anything that would jeopardise all they worked towards she'd take care of it in an instant.

Raina knew this all too well, but instinctively she tried to hide the gun behind her back regardless, "Err….hehehe, it's not what it looks like! Nothing shady I promise you!" she laughed nervously before whistling casually and looking away. As Cera raised an eyebrow of suspicion towards her, Raina then decided to prove her innocence and come clean, "Look! I'll even show it to you! Watch!" She said with assurance as she turned around and aimed the gun right back at the card. Reversing the lever at the side of it, she fired the beam at the card, causing it to glow red again as Gondo the mapusaurus reappeared and let out a loud roar as he awakened once more. Looking down in the face of Cera and Miku, he widened his eyes in surprise before lowering his head submissively in respect to her, having not forgotten how she pulled a huge throw out of his foot once when he was in chibi form and he had been ever grateful for that since.

"Oh my…." Cera breathed in surprise, covering over her mouth while Miku squawked both impressed and surprised.

Raina grinned with confidence liking the impression she left on Cera, "Like it? It's my new dino expander." she explained as she began stroking across it, "What it does is revert a dinosaur card back into a dinosaur with but a single shot! Plus it works in reverse too, and on top of that it also encodes the card in a certain shielding which keeps it from activating again by another dinoshot or by outside elements for a certain amount of time depending on the setting here." She explained as she demonstrated at a certain dial which had settings from 5 minutes to even half a day long!

Cera nodded in acknowledgement before putting a finger to her chin in thought, "I see, this can be quite useful in a number of ways….impressive." she commented seeing many uses for a device like this, such as reverting an enemy or wild rogue dinosaur to a card and then keep it not just under control but also from being misused in the event it fell into the wrong hands.

"Hehe thank you." Raina chuckled feeling honoured for getting such praise from Cera before confessing modestly, "It's not perfect though, you see it works far better if the target is in a weakened state…." Deep down she felt a little bad at having to force Gondo to do this right after having him test out some newly made fire move cards and leaving him exhausted and in need of rest, but after previous tests on other dinosaurs with no success she had to test out this hypothesis of hers to confirm it, which thankfully did. "I originally designed this for the intention of safely converting dinosaurs to cards in the event they are wounded so they'd be far easier to transport and we can reduce the amount of stress they'd go through in the process." She then explained, "Plus in the event we encounter a dinosaur running wild again we won't need to fight it out and risk injury and damage for both it and our own."

"And thus eliminating the need to hurt the dinosaur more than necessary." Cera concluded for her, seeing it could be the right solution to certain battles and maybe even avoid conflict altogether once perfected. Nodding at Raina with a smile, "Great job Raina, you've done quite a good job on this." she said complimenting her as she patted her shoulder, even though such a device would have been more useful during the war than now as she sighed. "Though….I have a feeling in this new age….we may not need to worry too much about dinosaurs going wild and being used for evil again." She said uneasily, worrying that her friend may have wasted her time and effort with this project. Turning around she took a remote from he rocket and pressed a red button causing a screen to emerge from the walls as it switched on.

First it depicted Blaze and his partner Daigo the daspletosaurus along with a few rescue workers at Dust Hills, helping to remove some rocks away from a landslide before Gorgon stuck his head into a hole and grabbed a pair of miners who were trapped in the mine. It then switched over to a scene in the branch in Las Vegas where Marina was showing off her new trend of fashions, titled Serenade of the Sea, where she sported some sea shell ear rings and a long flowing dress in various shades of blue like the ocean with a bubbly pattern around it, as she showed off her elegant figure her partners Smith and Camille came in their chibi forms whole dressed in water themed clothes for little dinosaurs, much like dogs clothes but with an ocean theme.

Craig had returned to the Dino Wrestling League and made a comeback in his career, now dressed with a red and purple mask and exposing his extremely thick and heavy build while wearing wrestling gloves and tight safari themed shorts as he charged forth and grabbed hold of his opponent dressed in a pteranodon getup before doing a suplex to him, taking out his foe in 3 seconds flat! A new record courtesy of his time in the battlefield as a sergeant. The crowds in the stadium roared excitedly and chanted his name while nearby Taka his talarurus had managed to pin down a gojirasaurus, which screamed gasping for air unable to move under the ankylosaur's weight! Kaze was then featured meditating underneath a waterfall in the forest, having underwent a journey to retrain himself and gain a new sense of enlightenment hoping to find peace with his past experiences.

Finally Hua had recently established some new medical facilities which not only healed physical wounds for people and dinosaurs but also provided all kinds of therapy to heal with emotional trauma too, acting as kind of a spa as well to aid in relaxation and using all natural ingredients to help people value and respect both nature and the environment in which they live in. It was clear enough that with repairs down around the world everyone was doing what they could to move on with their lives and almost no trace of any trouble or even a hint of crime was found for miles around. It gave Cera more than enough reason to see there may not be any use for weapons anymore with such peace reigning supreme.

"Maybe so, but you can't be too careful after what we went through can you?" Raina then replied rather seriously before eying Cera, "Just trying to make sure we keep our world's future safe and secure." One may first assume her to mean the world literally, but in reality she knew Cera herself to be the world's future and the only one who can guide it on the right path after what they went through.

It didn't take long for her to pick up on that as she chuckled in amusement, "Hehe, I'm certain I can handle myself just fine with all of you already around doing your part to help rebuild what we lost." she said confined in placing her faith in them before they looked ahead to the screens again and seeing all their old friends bring good and smiles to the people everywhere around the world….which made her wonder how her old friends were doing in their times, hopefully getting along well in their own lives and making their world and times a better one for people everywhere.

"It hasn't been easy but we're getting there." Raina added, "Who knows where the road would take us from here and what new challenges we may face along the way."

Cera nodded in agreement, "But the way I see it….I'm certain our future is in great hands with everyone already working together to make it a much better place for both people and dinosaurs than it was before." She said with full faith and her heart at ease, knowing there could only be a bright horizon ahead for all people and dinosaurs in their future at this rate and not only would their worries and insecurities about the future be over but also they may be able to move on and begins their lives anew.

She soon smirked as she knew just how to do it, "Are the preparations for the Fossil League Cup finished?" She asked Raina who then smiled brightly.

"Indeed as you requested," she answered which put a pleased smile on the red head's face.

"That's good to hear." Cera nodded in acknowledgement, knowing the revival of this long traditional event and world famous cultural tournament may help reignite the passion within dino duelists worldwide to battle with dinosaurs again for the true and pure sport of dino duelling, and this write a brand new chapter in which the old war ways of the past would finally be overwritten. And Cera had one more idea in mind that would make the competition way more memorable and a thousand times more exciting which she soon shared to Raina, "Have the time gate readied too, we're going to be bringing in some special guests to help liven things up a little more." She instructed with a confident smirk to which Raina acknowledged with a bow.

Before long she grinned knowing whom Cera had in mind and the real reason for choosing them, "Hee hee, you miss them don't you?" She asked to which Cera covered a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Heh, I won't deny that." She replied, "Plus I did promise them once things calmed down I'd bring them back and they can all see how far we've come." She said nicely as she turned bak to look at the screens and see all the happiness and smiles of the people on screen as well as what they've managed to rebuild, knowing her old friends would be touched to see this with their own eyes. With such a great idea planned she couldn't see anyway in which things could go wrong and only a bright horizon to which they can all look towards in which war and destruction will have no place in at last.

Unfortunately….Little did they or anyone else in the world know….was that this moment of peace wouldn't last for long…..

**(Meanwhile)**

Not everyone was having a good time in this new world, and not every dinosaur was experiencing the same joy and happiness with people as many of their other saurian siblings were, as with much of life not everything was perfect and soon things would once again taking a rather nasty turn….starting in Antartica…..where a small group of troopers were stationed there at the ruins of the Goma's old shadow fortress. Once the symbol of fear and hopelessness to the world, now but a mere shadow of its old self as it had collapsed to a pile of ruin and debris, with remains of machines, rooms and inventions being mixed in with much of the rubble upon its' collapse.

The 3 males, one large, fat and burly, the second being slightly less bulky but a medium muscular build, and the 3rd being the shortest as well as somewhat skinny, and they were stationed at the tight of their enemy's former lair in order to salvage for anything that could still be of use in aiding restoration efforts or that may hold a threat to the world and ought to be locked up. Yet despite the good cause it served, the 3 troopers there weren't at all pleased with the job given to them by Cera in the slightest.

"Man this must be the most boring job ever guys…." The fat and burly man grumbled as he put his back into it and lifted over a large rock and pushed it over only to find a broken down computer screen and then tossing it away without a second thought, grumbling to himself that he hoisted over the rock for nothing.

"Tell me about it Bob…." said the second man, whose name was John, as kicked away a chunk of debris in frustration after having searched for hours and yet his team found nothing of use as he expected. As a cold winter wind blew by them and he began to shiver uncomfortably, he gritted his teeth in anger as he pictured some of the others in the Resistance now lounging around on mats or in chairs at a white warm sandy beach in the Maldives surround by cute girls in bathing suits and even having a dance party BBQ on top of that which as being kept warm by a yangchuanosaurus! The thought of it in comparison to what they were being put through was driving him crazy as he burned up in side and grasped his head in deep intense rage, "Why do we get stuck here at the South Pole out here in this blizzard while everyone else gets a month off in the tropical islands enjoying a lifetime of vacation while we freeze our butts off!?" He screamed in frustration as he gnashed his teeth right under his mask, it was thankful no one could see his expression underneath for it'd scar them for life.

His pal Bob then punched his hand into his fist as he reflected on how much they were missing out on the greatest vacation ever, "Yeah! We could've been drinking ourselves dry and having the wildest party of the century! It's not fair!" he shouted, feeling it was unfair that their new boss gave everyone else time off after all their hard work while they got stuck with the rotten jobs. He also hissed through his teeth cursing their awful luck wondering whatever they did to deserve this.

The last one Eric however, knew full well the reason for this as he let out a heavy sigh knowing they deserved it completely, "Well the commander did say we were the ones who wanted to ditch the Resistance and I guess we're getting our just desserts." he pointed it out, taking full responsibility for this as Bob was struck with realisation and lowered himself down heavily in dismay.

"Karma at its' worse…." He muttered as he slumped away to push aside a chunk of scrap metal.

"We should count ourselves lucky she didn't toss us in the brig…" Eric continued as he typed on his dinoshot and checked this area off the list, before shuddering nervously, "Brr….I hear they even keep rogue dinosaurs down there too who wouldn't hesitate to eat you alive if given the chance." His shivered not just by the cold but also in fear at being locked up in a dark stinking jail cell surround by vicious wild dinosaurs inside on every corner just waiting to make a meal out of them! If anything this job was far preferable to that any day.

As John walked by his foot stepped in a puddle of gel jark slime, tainting his new shoes which made him hiss through his teeth and further solidify his hatred towards his job….and even against Cera herself, "Tch! She's not so tough if you ask me…." he spat as the thought of taking orders from a kid was utterly humiliating, he was even beginning to believe Lunensis wasn't in his right mind when he elected her to be in charge after he stepped down. His fist also shook tensely, if he had the chance he'd slug a sucker punch at her while her back was turned, he didn't care about what she and the D Team accomplished, all he cared about was for getting respect after working his butt off fighting for so long and yet she got to where she was believing it was out of sheer luck and he couldn't accept it!

While drifting off into his thoughts, he looked up and his dinosaur, a utahraptor, perking her head up as if sensing something was amidst with the situation and he remained on high alert, narrowing his eyes with agitation as she tired to pinpoint what it was…..till a stone was thrown at his head which broke her focus! She yelped in pain as she turned around to see it was John who threw that rock, as part of taking out his frustrations, "Hey you! I told you to keep digging! Can't you follow orders you dumb animal!?" He yelled at her which made her lower her head submissively and whimper in fear as he scoffed and looked away in disgust, "Tch! No wonder you guys went extinct…." he huffed shaking his head turning his back to her, as he did the utahraptor let out a low snarl in aggression. His disrespect of her despite everything she went through for him in the war, saving his neck time and again and yet she always earned his scorn and no more, she wondered why she even bothered.

Nearby, Eric and Bob's dinosaurs, an allosaurus and styracosaurus respectively who were nearby sniffing the ground for anything of use, looked up and grunted in disgust seeing his horrible mistreatment of their friend. They couldn't count the number of times they wanted to get even with him and give John a taste of his own medicine, but by doing so they knew they'd also be punished for attacking humans too….they risked life and limb for such ungrateful creatures only to be taken for granted, they detested it very much and they weren't even given so much as a thank you.

While Bob snickered at what just happened, Eric shuddered and warned him, "Hey if Commander Sauria finds out what you just did there you know she'll throw you down the brig for real." he said.

John however shot him back a hard look, "Yeah? Well she isn't! So deal with it!" he spat back before stomping off, in his mind he felt he ought to call the shots, the talk about dinosaurs being equals was pure nonsense, they revived them from old bones and had life excuse of humans, so they basically had no rights and had every reason to yield to man. He always found the notion of befriending dinosaurs to be ridiculous, and how it was forced on him angered him to no end along with being ordered around by Cera too. Unable to control himself any further, "GRARGH! This stinks!" He screamed so loud his yell echoed through the icy tundra before stomping his hard on the ground, causing a loud thud to echo beneath his feet much to his surprise!

"Huh?" He and his friends, along with the dinosaurs turned in surprise at where the sound echoed from.

"What's this…." With deep interest he knelt down where he as felt his hand upon it, feeling it was indeed rather hollow underneath so there was something down beneath their feet.

"You found something John?" Eric asked curiously as he and Bob hurried over to where he was.

Under his helmet John narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, feels like there's actually something hollow down here…like a tunnel or space." he replied as he stroked around it to try and feel for a kind of switch.

"Think it could be something valuable?" Bob then wondered as he put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Only one way to find out." John replied with suspicion, no way would a hard floor could make such an echo, so there had to be some kind of chamber or even a passageway underneath this which had to be worth checking out. As he thought about who they could get this opened, only to be interrupted by some notified screeching nearby which annoyed him somewhat.

"Huh?" As the men looked up they saw John's utahraptor hopping with excitement as she used her tail and brushed away some snow, revealing a bright red button with a label on it which wrote secret lab on it.

Eric widened his eyes at the sight of it, "Hey! That looks like a switch for this hatch." He pointed out.

John smirked at the sight of it as he walked towards it, his raptor was expecting some sort of praise or reward for her efforts….only for her hopes to be shot down once again much to her disappointment, "Heh, about time you did something right you lazy lizard, now out of my way!" He yelled out at the raptor which made her hiss begrudgingly as she hopped out of his path. Pressing down on the button with his foot, it caused the hatch to rumble and shake before it opened up! Bits of snow fell down inside as a deep stairway leading underground was revealed!

The men couldn't help but stare at it in sheer speechlessness at how deep the stairway went under the ice, it looked almost as if it could go to the planet's core even! "Whoa….how did we miss that?" Bob muttered unsure of what to make of it.

"Also how did it survive being destroyed after what happened here?" Eric wondered as he put a finger to his chin, it was a miracle something was actually intact after the destruction of the fortress in their final battle.

Having had enough of the cold and not wanting to stand around doing nothing a second longer, John decided to take the initiative, "We'd better check this out, come on let's go." He waved to them as he began to walk down them.

Bob smirked and followed up for some action, but Eric waved out his hands hesitantly, "W…Wait! Shouldn't we contact HQ first?" he asked cautiously.

John however shot him down, "No way, whatever Goma's got stashed down there I want to find out for myself!" he yelled threateningly at him, warning him to clam up before he grinned to himself and rubbed his palms together with greed on his mind, "Plus we found it, so it's ours for the taking! Nobody needs to know about it."

"Heh you actually got a point there." Bob smirked rather sneakily, "Finders keepers as they say! Haha!" He laughed boastfully too seeing things were looking up for them and they finally had a chance to earn some respect.

Eric however held back and tried to reach for his dinoshot in an effort to contact HQ, "I don't know about this guys, maybe we should-"

John suddenly marched bright back up to him and held out a fist threateningly to his face, "You keep your mouth closed or I'll seal it myself, got it?" He warned menacingly, hinting he wouldn't hesitate to silence Eric himself should the situation demand it.

Paralysed by fear, Eric widened his eyes and nodded uneasily seeing no other choice, "G…Got it…." he squeaked already sweating bullets under his hood, but what put him off most was by how dead serious John was about doing this behind the commander's back.

"Good, now come on!" John then yelled impatiently waving to his teammates as they marched down the stairway.

Their dinosaurs attempted to follow them down, but John quickly shut down their attempts as he yelled out to them with disdain, "You bozos stay put and keep watch out here!" He held out a hand to them before pointing out with his finger, "Don't leave your posts or I'm cutting back your meals for the next 2 weeks!" He threatened them, which made the dinosaurs shudder with worry as they held their positions, as much as they already detested being out in the cold the ,eats they were fed were already poor quality, the last thing they needed was to have them cut even shorter, so much to their discomfort they remained on standby around the hole and kept watch for any danger as their masters headed down the tunnels.

Looking back up at the saddened and terrified dinosaurs, Eric felt a degree of sympathy for them before looking to John with disapproval, "You wouldn't really?"

John however scoffed back at him without even turning around, "Seriously they eat me out of house and home every single day, it's about time they learnt some discipline." He stated clearly without any remorse or guilt, "If it were up to me I'd show them why man's at the top of the food chain and always will be."

Eric shuddered hearing him say that, in fact the way he sounded, John wouldn't hesitate to skin and eat dinosaurs if there was no law against hunting them for sport or unlawful means. He also began to question how he even got on board as a member of the Resistance in the first place. Before they disappeared down into the darkness the utahraptor let out a hard sneer, wishing she could get even with him and avenge this injustice against her for committing no wrongs at all, as far as she remembered she had always served the cause loyally for humanity despite suffering under her owner and yet now with the threat to their race gone….what was she fighting for now?

**(Later)**

The trio of troopers came down a long way down the stairs which seemed almost to no end, which was beginning to become just as annoying as staying out in the cold earlier. As they grew wary and anxious, with John and Bob becoming more irritable and impatient than before, Eric felt more uneasy and cautious about where their unknown path was leading them, "We've come in pretty deep, what you supposed Goma's kept down here?" he asked his comrades.

"Don't know," John muttered in annoyance, "But whatever treasures are in it, we're gonna claim them for ourselves!" He declared without hesitation.

"Heheh, I'm with ya there!" Bob chuckled excited for what they would find.

Their responses further added to Eric's unease at whatever was lurking beneath the surface, whether it would be dangerous to them or how John or Bob would try to use them themselves and to whatever means…which couldn't be anything good. A certain noise caught his attention as he looked around trying to find where it was. Eric soon blinked his eyes upon hearing some rumbling and churning behind the walls of the stairway, "Is it me….or can I actually hear water from behind this thing?" He asked curiously as he leaned his head against it.

"We've gotta be underwater at this point, no way can we go this deep under ice." Bob answered back to.

John himself didn't care, in fact all he wanted to know was what was waiting for them at the end of this path. Whatever was down here better be worth all the tribe they went through to get here he told himself inside….thankfully it soon got more bearable and a little warmer the deeper they traversed, with their ice encrusted clothes beginning to melt and dampen with both their sweat and water, and their boots becoming moist too with each further step they took.

"Phew, it's actually kinda warm down here…." Eric then let out a relaxed gasp as he felt more at ease with the cold behind them.

"Yeah, so toasty….." Bob smiled as he took in the heat, was even tempted to remove his clothes and go in shirtless at this point too.

John looked around, "The heating system's still active, so this place must still have an active power source somewhere." he noted, meaning something was still in operation down here or perhaps someone may still be around too. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion, that if anyone was still around they'd be in for a beatdown if they stood in his way of anything of value and for a chance to gain some leverage with his superiors. Before long, they finally made it to a metallic entrance which made them stop in their tracks as they looked at it with deep interest. "A door?" John questioned.

Eric looked up to see a sign was listed above it, "Secret projects?"

"Woo…." Bob went with interest as he glistened with excitement for what was behind it.

John then smirked seeing they finally made it to where they wanted, "Hehe, sounds like we're in for a real treat boys-" He grinned as he reached out for the door and pushed on the lever!

"W…Wait! We shouldn't-" Eric opened his mouth but his voice came far too late as John pushed the door open! At first they found themselves in a very dark room, pitch black with not even a shred or sparkle of light around….but that soon changed as a light at the end of the room lit, and was followed by lights one after the other till the entire floor was lit up brightly so they could see!

"Urgh!" They all closed their eyes in annoyance at such a bright glare shoved in their face all a sudden, but as they opened them again and their eyes got used to the brightness, they widened them and stared in sheer and utter speechlessness at what was revealed to them. A kind of lab facility lined with several giant tubes on different levels of the area, inside them contained various specimens which seemed almost alien to the troopers. Many contained dinosaur embryos which floated in suspended animation in green bubbling liquid inside the tanks, some of which ere even still alive as a screen depicting vital signs were stationed at each embryo. There were also containers too which housed eggs in them too, each labelling a species of dinosaur but with alterations given to them, implanted into their embryos through the tubes connecting to them before they were placed into eggs and developed.

Lining along the floors of the dark metal plated room were several computers and consoles which each regulated functions such as vital readings, containment integrity and other essential functions too such as cloning progress and embryo development. But that wasn't even the half of what the troopers saw with their own eyes, in the large tanks with blue liquid were housed large full sized dinosaurs! One of which was a tyrannosaurus which was chained around it from its body and legs and it had a breathing tube stuck up its mouth giving it much needed oxygen as it remained in a kind of hibernation state. What was most startling about the tyrannosaurus was that it was right orange with tiger like stripes and even had a set of orange spikes lining its back down to its tail which was far from normal! That wasn't the only one as there was even more of them in the room form a blue and black striped spinosaurus with a red sail and spikes on its head, and even an ankylosaurus that was heavily armoured and spiked around its sides and to its tail resembling a spiked mace! Many species were almost unrecognisable from the originals, it was something like out of horror science fiction film only it was real and far worse than any movie could come up with.

"Whoa…." Was all Bob could utter in his ear petrified state while John and Eric looked on unable to turn away or even blink at what they just bore witnessed.

Not wanting to stand still a second longer, John shook his head clear as he walked in and the others followed behind cautiously. As John kept his eyes narrowed ahead as he walked deeper into the compound, Eric and Bob huddled closer to him with nervous expressions as they looked around anxiously, their hearts beating hard out of fear and them already beginning to shudder in terror, fearing something could be lurking here or maybe the dinosaurs in the tubes may break out and attack them like the movies showed! As far as they knew when it came to Goma anything could happen.

"What….is this place?" Bob asked nervously as he looked around and gazed over a few of the minoring consoles they passed in the main walkways.

"Looks like some kind of research lab…." Eric answered as he walked off to gaze at one tube continuing an embryo of a velociraptor, looking almost alien than dinosaur as he backed away from it, shuddering upon seeing what dinosaurs looked like inside eggs and practically they ought to stay in their shells till ready to hatch, "Freaky….." Eric breathed as he quickly rejoined his friends for protection, knowing full well it was a bad idea to split up. Looking around and seeing how advanced the science and technology was, it made their own look like a school science lab for amateurs in comparison.

As John looked around with a hard look, thinking that they tumbled into either more than they bargained for or perhaps the biggest gold mine ever, till something caught his eye at the end. "Hey guys! Check this out!" He yelled out as he ran over to one particular tube which was coloured in purple liquid. Bob and Eric widened their eyes and followed after him not wanting to separate for a second. Gazing over the display, it read out something most intriguing to them.

"Hybrid….projects?" Bob read out unsure of what it meant.

Eric blinked his eyes curiously, "Hybrid? As in a species which is made from various other species?" He muttered before looking up at the tube seeing inside it, chained up and with a breathing tube just like with the tyrannosaurus just now, was a dinosaur which looked like it was switched together with 2 species, the front being a triceratops and the back half being a plated stegosaurus! "That does NOT look like a normal dinosaur…." Eric bluntly pointed out the obvious in his stunned state at what he believed was like the brain child of a kid's imagination but something only a mad scientist would literally conceive.

"Look at this…." John then pointed out at the factory display as he read it out, "Stegoceratops? What the?" He blinked his eyes questioningly at its weird name.

Bob's eyes then widened as he put 2 and 2 together, "So then….Goma took 2 dinosaurs and mashed them together into one!?" He gasped clutching his face at the most freaky thing he ever heard in his whole life!

The very thought of it made Eric's heart sink and his blood turn cold, "I knew that Goma was crazy before….but this….this is total mad science….." be breathed in complete and utter speechlessness as the more they looked around they could see how truly twisted Goma had been, not only did he become a God, before then he was long playing one too for who knew what purpose he had in mind.

Unworried and in fact uncaringly, John scoffed as he wasn't about to stop searching here, he wanted to go even deeper regardless of the consequences which he believed were non-existent. Seeing a display button onscreen, he pressed it which caused a holographic display of the stegoceratops, glowing purple as it shook out its tail and fired out spike arrows from the tip, before charging up lightning strike and firing it out! For the icing on the cake, it roared with power before glowing in an aura mixing both yellow and purple as it fired both spike arrows and lightning strike simultaneously, merging them into the electric spines fusion move before the hologram ended!

As the demo ended, the trio stared in disbelief at what they witnessed, realising this must have been Goma's intention for creating hybrids…..to be used as living weapons against the Resistance during the war and the only reason he didn't use them was because he didn't have time to fully perfect them. As Eric let out a deep sigh of relief, putting a hand to his chest seeing they were lucky he didn't implement them during the war…his friends however, were rather captivated and enticed by the demonstration of power said hybrid possessed, as they grinned and eyed at it rather unsettlingly, seeing use for it now that Goma was out of the picture.

"Hehe….cool…." Bob couldn't help but chuckle excitedly, which made Eric gulp hard knowing that whatever his cohorts were thinking it couldn't be anything good.

His fears were slowly coming to realisation when Bob discovered a certain switch on the console, "Card function, let's see what this does!" He said eagerly as he pressed it.

Eric widened his eyes, "No Bob! Wait!" He grabbed his arm but couldn't stop him from pressing the switch with full force! As that happened, the purple tube suddenly turned bright purple as the 3 men widened their eyes at what was happening!

"AH!" Suddenly, the dinosaur changed into an energy light which was a mix of yellow and purple, and before long it changed to that of a card much to their amazement! The fluid in the tank soon drained away and before long the card snack to the bottom of the tube and then a slot opened on the bottom of the console and the vert same card fell through it!

John caught sight of the card and smirked as he took hold of it, "Would you look at this…." he mused grabbing hold of and fingering it, the picture on the front depicted the stegoceratops itself and as he flipped it over the border was a band of yellow and purple, and the central element symbol was half earth and the other half lightning!

As Eric stared in sheer disbelief at what just happened, John and Bob got together and began to grin and snicker deviously knowing they could do all kinds of feats with such power, "Hehehe! With these bad boys working for us we'd be unstoppable!" Bob cheered as he pumped up his arm feeling all powerful if he got his hands on one of his own.

John's smirk soon turned into a rather deep dark grin, "Yeah! We'll call our own shots too! No one will tell us what to do again!" He sneered knowing that wit such power at their fingertips their old dinosaurs would be insignificant, in fact everyone else's would! Not even the legendary D Team could stand up against this! Before long they'd have the whole world in the palm of their hands even as the 2 of them began to trust into rather unnerving laughter!

"Ahahaha!"

Eric's heart raced as he began realise he may have gotten himself involved with the wrong group and began to regret every decision he made till now, inf act he'd much rather spend his whole life in the brig than spend another second with this! His heart raced in a panic as he turned around and tried to reach for his dinoshot, in an attempt to warn his superiors about this plot and put a stop to it before it got too out of hands!

Right before he could press the button though, "Don't even try it Eric." John warned him in a menacing tone which made said trooper freeze up and turn silent. As he looked back his heart skipped a beat as his fellow trooper held out the stegoceratops card at his own dinoshot, "Make so much as a whisper of this to anyone, and I'll summon this thing to full size and let it loose on you completely!" He threatened him in a serious voice.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to go splat like a pancake now would you?" Bob grinned under his mask as he smacked his fist into an open palm, visualising what it would look like for Eric if he even thought of reporting them to HQ about their finds.

Unwilling to take his chances with a mutant dinosaur which none of them knew was capable of, he swallowed hard and with heavy reluctance lowered his head in defeat, "N…No…I wouldn't…." he croaked weakly seeing he had no other choice now.

John then smirked pleased to hear his reply, "Good answer." He then pointed out ahead of them to where the other hybrid tanks were. Looking to the sides and seeing other purple tubes laid around the room, it was clear that the stegoceratops wasn't the only one. Other prehistoric monsters included pteraquetzal which featured a pterosaur with a pteranodon's body and shape talons combined with the quetzalcoatlus' massive wingspan and spear like head, rajakylosaurus being a rajasaurus with an ankylosaurus' armoured back and clubbed tail and even a tyrannolophosaurus which featured a t-rex with a dilophosaurus' head crest. "Now turn all these dinos to cards and load everything up into those cases there!" He ordered as he motioned to some nearby holding cases situated at the sidelines. Eric nodded obediently as he scurried off to grab some of them, before whispering to the only person he could trust in the room, "Bob, keep watch over him and make sure he doesn't try anything funny." he said as the truly man held a thumbs up to him.

"You got it John." He nodded before stomping up to the skinny trooper who looked up at him while carrying a large case, "Now you be a good boy Eric and do as you're told," He said before punching in a fist into his palm, "Or you answer to me!" He bellowed threateningly as Eric swallowed hard in fear.

"Y…Yes sir…." He nodded as they went off to card the hybrids one by one, starting with a stegospinus before moving onto a velociraptoryx.

Progress was going good and John folded his arms and nodded with deep satisfaction seeing it was all going smoothly. Before long he'd have an entire army of ultra powerful dinosaurs which could not only overthrow the Resistance but even deliver the world into his hands on a silver platter! Things were certainly looking up for him indeed….till he noticed a certain set of doors at the other end of the room which caught his attention. "Hmm? Now what do we have here?" He muttered with interest as he walked away from his cohorts and headed towards what looked like a set of blast doors which were tightly sealed together. Reading the sign above it really piqued his interest, "Restricted zone….how interesting…." he noted putting fingers to his chin before smirking under his helmet, "Heh, guess that means the really good stuff must be in there. Whatever's in that room has got my name on it." He told himself.

With such security it meant to him it was to keep out anyone from getting in, so it had to be worth something. Looking behind to see Eric and John were still working in getting the hybrids into cards, he wanted to make sure none of them noticed so he wouldn't have to share whatever was inside with them. Looking closer to the console, he twisted the turning wheel opening mechanism on it causing the doors to open to make a gap just big enough for him to go through. As he stepped in front of it, he felt suddenly felt a huge chill come over him which made caught him off guard! "Tch! It's freezing in here! Even more than outside!" John hissed in immense irritation as a burst of cold air went over him, forcing him to hug himself tightly as he did his best to preserve whatever body heat he could! Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and hardened his gaze a she held out his arm and pushed on through the cold and into the chamber, refusing to let a little chill keep him from whatever was inside. If it was in a restricted area and had to be kept under near subzero temperatures….John could only include that something important, valuable or better yet powerful must be in there, and he wanted it for himself as he forced himself through the gap and headed deep down the narrow corridor.

"GRRGH!" He grunted as he pushed himself forward at what felt like a huge blizzard blowing at him! He didn't know who it was possible, that this facility had a working power source strong enough to generate such cold or that it was still active! He could feel himself slowly becoming encrusted in ice as it began to freeze over his arms and frost up his helmet! Looking ahead he could barley see a few feet ahead especially when another gust of ice and snow blew at him! "GAARGH!" He screamed as he felt his own body punched by the wind, but he dug in his heels and pressed on through with sheer determination! "This…won't…stop me!" He growled angrily as he pushed himself forward further unwilling to turn back after coming so far, "I'm going in and getting whatever's in that room even if it kills me!" he swore under his breath as he kept going on.

Luckily for him, the blizzard soon died down as he was able to go on through the corridor and then end up in what looked like a massive chamber only problem was even without the blizzard blowing at him, in its place was a huge cloud of mist which blew up around him and obscured his vision. He tried wiping the deforest away from his visor but no matter how many times he tried the result didn't change to his discomfort, "Tch! Blasted gas, I can't see a thing in here! Whatever's locked up here better be worth it!" He grunted in annoyance, though he also acknowledged all the high security measures that had been implemented around him no doubt to keep anyone away from this place…..Little did he know though, was that the extra layers of security were needed in order to keep what was inside here contained….

"If only I could see clearer then maybe it wouldn't be so-" As he walked ahead he suddenly bumped into something solid without noticing as a massive pillar suddenly came into view from the mist without him knowing!

BUMP!

"AH!" He gasped as he fell back in shock, feeling his helmet rattled and even his visor cracked the process! He felt it come loose so he screwed it back on in annoyance before looking up at what he ran into, "What the….?" As he looked up at the pillar which he hit, his heart skipped a beat as he saw it was no pillar…but a frozen leg! As he followed where it lead, he saw it belonged to a giant dinosaur, encased in a layer of thick permafrost ice, which towered over him like a mountain and its massive jaws were opened widely right above him as if it was about to snap close on him!

John turned pale, "WAAAH!" He screamed as he slipped on the icy floor and fell backwards onto his butt! He landed hard on the ice encrusted floor with a loud thud, which caused a stunning sensation to shoot up from his backside, both form the impact and from the immensely cold floor! The pain though was but a momentary inconvenience, as he looked up he stood stiff to see the immense size of the frozen dinosaur before him, it sported a pair of huge sabres which stuck out from its bottom jaw and underneath the ice which coated the outside of its skin he could make out its dark purple coloration with hints of red around, it was clear that this was no ordinary dinosaur. For it to be contained here in cryogenic stasis, rather then kept inside the glass tubes with the others, could only mean that this was a very special dinosaur or perhaps something so powerful Goma had to lock it in here for safety reasons!

Whatever the case, it was clear there was something about this one that separated it from the others, and John grinned deviously to himself seeing he stumbled upon an extremely lucky find! As he looked around his excitement began to peak as he saw not one, or 2 but 6 other dinosaurs also encased in cold icy bombs around the massive one he stood before! As the gas and mist began to clear and dissipate, John found himself inside a huge round circular containment room where the ceiling, walls and floor was encrusted in a layer of ice with icicles sticking out all around as a result of the cold. Around him the dinosaurs seemed to also be in a kind of hibernation state, the conditions in which would easily kill a normal dinosaur but deep down he could sense that these ones were merely hibernating and the ice was keeping them rather fresh too, meaning there was a chance they could still be alive and of use to him!

He couldn't make out the other 5 dinosaurs well in the cold since their bodies were rather intertwined with one another while frozen, but he could understand that they were most menacing indeed, and he grinned sinisterly with greed to himself as he rubbed his palms eagerly, knowing exactly what he'd do with them, "Hehehe, if I can get these 6 back home and tame them like I did with my other dimwitted dinos, I'll….I'll be…." A drop of water suddenly fell on his shoulder which interrupted him. "Huh?" Curiously he brushed his fingers over the wet drop and found it to be water and then looked up to see where it came from. The drop originated from one of the upper teeth of the giant dinosaur….

Strangely, the whirring sound of the freezing systems died down and so did the mist which blew around him. Before long more drops began to fall down from the dinosaurs around him, from their heads, tails and soon the ceiling too. In fact hearing a cracking sound underneath his feet, John stuttered as he felt the icy on the floor crack and was slowly….melting? Seeing the walls begin to become runny too, and the drips coming all round him, John's heart began to beat heavily, as he knew this….couldn't be a good sign.

**Grr….**

He froze stiff as he hard what felt like a low growl in front of him. He turned ahead to see the huge frozen dinosaur before him, but shook his head, it couldn't have been it, he had to have been hearing things for sure. He told himself repeatedly as he gritted his teeth feeling rather unsafe as he stepped back. As he did he looked up at the dinosaur's face, a menacing reptilian green eye was staring ahead….as he suited his own eyes at it for a closer look, it suddenly….looked back at him?

"Ah!" John gasped upon seeing it bright as day! The dinosaur was waking up!

From inside the ice, the dinosaur could see the blurry image of a human before him, and despite it being blurry with the layer of ice covering his eyes he could see the jig was up no point in pretending anymore….

Crack!

The head of the dinosaur cracked and before long it shattered completely and let out a terrifying roar as it broke free completely to John's horror!

"GAH!" John gasped caught by surprise as he stumbled back, and as he turned to look he could see the other 5 dinosaurs crack apart as they struggled to break free around him! Widening his eyes and realising he was inside the lion's den, his heart raced uncontrollably as he looked up and saw the already freed dinosaur let out a terrifying roar at him which shook the room itself and causing the ice everywhere to crack under pressure!

**ROAR!**

**(Meanwhile)**

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A horrified scream soon echoed through the halls of the entrance tunnel, out to the secret lab, and then finally to the upper entrance at the surface, which was picked up by the 3 dinosaurs stationed there! They were resting on the ice, freezing and trying to conserve their energy by huddling together and sharing their warmth, only for the panicked scream to catch their attention and awaken them from their nap! Awakening in alarm and shaking their heads clear before looking around, the utahraptor sniffed the air and pinpointed the origin of the scream to be coming form down below. Initially she hesitated going down given the orders, but instincts told her to investigate knowing no matter how much she hated the humans and how they mistreated her she couldn't just abandoned them cold heartedly just because she didn't like them. Looking to the styracosaurus and allosaurus with her, she let out some authoritative barks before charging down the stairs and then the other 2 dinosaurs followed after her!

**(Meanwhile)**

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AH!" Eric widened his eyes and his ears perked up upon hearing the yell echo from ahead at the opened blast doors. The sound also reached Bob's ears as he looked up having closed up the case with all the hybrid dinosaur cards and then sealing them up shut. "Did you just hear that!? That sounded like John!" Eric cried out to him frantically as he began to clutch over his hemet where his face was, "He could be in trouble!" He cried to himself in terror imagining what he might have gotten himself into while inside there, "I knew this was a bad idea! I just knew it!" He cried out in a panic as he clutched over his helmeted face, inside his teeth chattered uncontrollably with terror and he was sweating bullets!

He was about to run out till Bob grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him from going anywhere, "Oh give it a rest you wuss!" the large man growled back at him, having had it with his content whining, in fact he was overly cautious of everything Bob soon began to assume him to be crying wolf and overthinking it, "Everything here's as safe and locked up in this here case as the space pirates are back on prison island! What's the worse that can happen?" As he finished uttering said forbidden words…..what was about to happen would by far worse than anything either of them could imagine.

"WAAAH!"

"HUH!?" They widened their eyes at the sound of the scream echoing from the doors. Looking ahead they saw their 3rd member rush out of the doors as fast as he could towards them!

"It's John!" Bob gasped in surprise that he was somewhere in a hurry. Before he had the chance to ask though, John rudely interrupted him as he ran past him and Eric as he made a beeline for the exit!

"Run for your lives you knuckleheads! Every man for himself!" He screamed without looking back to their surprise!

"Whoa! Whoa! What's the big deal man!?" Bob protested shaking his fist taking offence to his rudeness, though what was about to happen next would explain it was redness but survival driven by adrenaline!

**ROAR!**

"Huh?"

As they turned to look, the hatch where John came in from suddenly exploded much to their alarm!

"WHA!?" They gasped in alarm at sight of the other end as a massive cloud of dust fumed from the broken down entrance doors….followed by a huge silhouette which loomed from within it. The ground shook as it stepped closer, even shaking up the ceilings and making several of the now tubes near it to crack under pressure! As the dinosaur stepped out into the open, his form illuminated in the light of the room, his very appearance made the troopers freeze up and widen their eyes speechlessly at the monster that met their gaze! It was like something out of a nightmare!

He resembled a Tyrannosaurus rex, coloured in shades of deep purple and some blood red striped along his body! He also possessed a spiky club at the end of its tail, and two large sabres protruding from his massive lower jaw. He also had a set of fearsome looking spikes protruding out from top and sides of his head and on his chin, along with a ferocious set of blood red dorsal spines along this back which resembled almost like a sail. His hips were heavily armoured with thick scales making him a dinosaur that was literally armed to the teeth!

He wasn't the only dinosaur though which emerged out of cryo containment, he soon let out a menacing roar and before long 5 other dinosaurs emerged from behind the first and they were just as menacing and vicious as their alpha was! Standing beside the large tyrannosaurid, was an allosaur sized raptor, a stegosaur, ankylosaur, ceratopsian and another large black tyrannosaur too! The raptor was yellow with streaks of bright red around his body which characterised by spikes all over, and he also had a sail-back with a set of spikes jutting out from his body to resemble spears! His head also had several rhino like horns at the end of his snout and around his head, with salon like spurs sticking out from his arms and legs, and several hook like spikes at the end of his tail which were much like a sickle or scythe at the end!

The ankylosaur had many spikes on his body, giving him a more fearsome appearance that a normal ankylosaurus. Some spikes come out from above the shoulder, some from above the elbows, and a horn juts out from his nose, like that of triceratops, and from its chin. He also had 4 forward-curving spikes on his tail club, which doubled not only as a bone crushing weapon but could even decapitate his foes too should he desired! The stegosaur which stood close to him, was a dark brown with a set of black tiger like striped along her body! She resembled a normal stegosaurus at first glance but her plates and spikes were armoured and resembled almost like stone! Like a kentrosaurus she also sported a menacing set of shoulder spikes along her body's sides and also lined along her tail making her entire body a living weapon!

The ceratopsian had a huge frill larger than a triceratops, and unlike said dinosaur his front horns were hooked and curved, with a set of mammoth like tusks jutting out from under his chin and several razor sharp spikes around his shield frill! Around flanks were a set of tough spikes too which stretched out to the base of his tail! Finally the last of the dinosaur's minions, was a black tyrannosaurid similar but slightly smaller and less armed, but he displayed a still impressive array of weaponry being a line of hard stone like spikes protruding along the dorsal of his back down to his tail, and some powerful back leg spurs which made his already muscular legs a more dangerous addition to his arsenal!

Their bodies were still rather encrusted with bits of ice but they soon broke off and melted away upon being heated in the room, though their senses were still rather groggy and off balance after being frozen, the heat from the room soon reactivated their inner senses as they could now see clearly, they were free at long last after being encased in their icy prisons for so long. Looking forward, their leader growled viciously and licked his lips as he locked his eyes like a hungry predator on their first victims as he growled out ferociously which made Eric and Bob jump up and flail out their arms in compete terror!

"WAAAAAHH!" They screamed freezing in place as the 6 mutant dinosaurs rushed at them already gaining speed and what's worse, no matter how hard they tried to move they felt themselves rooted to the spot as their attackers closed in on them read to make sort work of them!

Meanwhile, John rushed over to the exit stairway, he didn't care he was banding his friends, all that mattered was saving himself! Nothing else mattered! "I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I'm-" Before he could run up, the styracosaurus and allosaurus from above burst down the stairs and bowled over him to his alarm!

"GAAAH!" He gasped in alarm stopping midway before being tossed aside by the allo's head swing, slamming into a wall and then slipping down badly injured! "Urgh…."

Hearing the stampeding behind them, Bob and Eric widened their eyes to see them running their way and about to crush them underfoot! "EEP!" Eric squealed!

"Get out of the way!" Bob yelled as he and Eric jumped out of the path of their stampeding dinosaurs who stood their ground and roared out facing off against the 6 mutant dinosaurs that emerged fresh out of hibernation!

The mutants stopped their advance, surprised by the unedited development of dinosaurs fighting for humans, snorting at this notion, the alpha looked to his minions, the ceratopsian and black tyrannosaurid, grunting at them as they nodded and stepped forth to face their 2 foes who were foolish to stand against them.

The allosaurus roared and charged towards the mutant ceratopsian, who met his head charge in and equal thrust, but it was no tie as the allosaurus was soon throw aside like a rag doll into the wall with ease! The allosaurus then kicked itself up and roared and tried to go around to bite the ceratops' leg, only for him to retaliate by swiping out a thick tail attack which threw him across the floor and he slammed hard!

As Eric stared with eyes gaping and mouth hanging, Bob suddenly elbowed him hard, "Don't just stand there! Use a move already!" he yelled at him in anger and in fear.

"R…Right!" Eric squeaked as he shakily grabbed a move card from his pocket. His hand was so unsteady he almost dropped it and even missed slashing it a few times much to Bob's panic as he clutched his face and screamed his head off!

"HURRY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the mutant ceratops was about to close in on the allosaurus!

At last Eric managed to get it right as he slashed the card in time! "E…Eat this! Biting wind!" He cried as his dinosaur kicked back up, causing his foe to stop midway as he held back and observed the allosaurus generate a whirlwind! As he was about to turn around and slash his tail through it, the mutant ceratopsian suddenly roared glowing yellow as a thunder cold gathered in the sky and a counter blitz lightning bolt shot out form it, striking allosaurus before he could finish his move! The move shocked the theropod as he spasmed uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground and went completely paralysed! "WAH!" Eric widened his eyes seeing his dino was down already for the count with just 1 move! He couldn't believe it, even though he wasn't the strongest fighter no way such a move could beat him in 1 go…which meant their foes had to be extremely powerful!

"You loser! Guess I've gotta do this myself!" Bob yelled at him in anger before punching out, "Go styracosaurus! Show these freaks what you can do!" He ordered as his dinosaur, turned around nervously towards the tyrannosaur which snared menacingly at him in response. Shaking his head, the styracosaurus then growled and charged recklessly towards the black armoured tyrannosaur!

The tyrannosaur swung his tail out, the spiked edges smashed through the styracosaurus' advance and then throwing him through a set of empty glass containers which all then crashed down around him, trapping him under a layer of rubble much to his owner's alarm!

"GAH!"

Eric quickly tugged his shoulder, "Bob! We can't win this! We've gotta retreat and call for backup!" He yelled in a panic.

"You calling it quits!?" Bob widened his eyes before agreeing with him without hesitation! "Actually that's a good idea! Let's-" Before they could run towards the doors, they froze int heir tracks as the mutant ankylosaur and stegosaur stood before them and bellowed, causing them to stop stiff in their tracks!

"AH!" They froze stiff, realising that they had snuck behind them during the battle. All along the dinosaurs actually had this planned out from minute one, having anticipated every move they'd make and they were 1 step behind them the whole time!

Unable to move, frozen completely by fear, Bob looked up to see the ankylosaur lift up his massive spiked club tail! "WAAAAH!" Smashing it down, he barely had a second to move as the huge bone shattering club squashed down on him completely like a finger to an ant!

Eric's heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach turn inside out as the ankylosaur lifted up his club, all that was left of his friend was a mashed pile of bones, guts and uniform, which the ankylosaur then scraped on the nearby walls whatever remains were on his tail in disgust at having it being stained with filthy human blood, "BOB!" Eric cried in despair and horror was what he saw! In his despair, he was preoccupied he failed to notice the stegosaur had reared up her own tail! Swinging it out like a baseball bat, her massive spines speared through Eric and punctured out through his back as he was sent flying away like a baseball! "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He screamed coughing out blood as he slammed through a nearby tube and fell down out of sight!

John widened his eyes turning pale with spine chilled horror to see his friends taken from him in an instant, "Eric! Bob! NO!" He cried out in despair, even if he didn't see them as friends that didn't mean he didn't care for them to some degree, deep down he was beginning to see how foolish he was thinking he could control such power when he couldn't even protect his own team! He didn't have long to dwell on his failure, as his cries of despair alerted the dinosaurs to his presence as they looked to him, the alpha of the group snorted and grinned almost with satisfaction to see the human vermin terrified and shaking in his boots, and he had a desire to deepen it as he stomped towards him.

"WAH!" John gasped as he struggled to crawl back and away from the incoming giant theropod, but with each foot step the giant carnivore came closer and closer and before long he was but a few meters away from John and to his horror he was soon right on top of him as he looked down at the helpless human and vile drool began to drip from his teeth and down around him! "No…No! Stay back! Don't come any closer! You stay away!" He screamed desperately shaking out his hand to keep it at bay even though he knew it was all too futile, fear had taken over his senses completely and he could no longer think straight as every thought in his mind screamed with pure terror!

**Shriek!**

"AH!" Looking up, John saw his utahraptor leap out over his head and land in front of him, snarling protectively as she stood in between him and the mutant theropod who attempted to make a meal of him! John then brightened up with hope in his eyes as he smiled and punched forward in excitement and happiness, "About time you showed! Now go! Kick some prehistoric tail and do it like a good dinosaur!" He cheered encouragingly for her. For the first time she heard what may have been the first word of encouragement and support for her, which motivated somewhat to fight in order to protect her abusive owner, whom she believed to have changed…..unbeknowst to her, John was actually edging away slowly, intending to us his own dinosaur as a scape goat to take the fall while he made his get away to safety!

The purple dinosaur however, narrowed his eyes seeing full well what stunt he was trying to pull and then focused his attention on the utahraptor who screeched out at him viciously in defiance, completely blind to the truth and how much of her life and talents were wasted on filth like him. As the utahraptor screeched again, ready to lunge out and attack the theropod, she halted her attack the last second, looking into the giant's eyes she saw…pity? Sympathy? She thought him to be a merciless killer, but looking deeper she saw his pity was diverted at….her? Confused, she barked back at him, to which he responded with a low growl. He narrowed his green saurian eyes at her, as if he began to convey his very own thoughts to her and she could hear them herself. For the first time, she was beginning to become self aware and think for herself, thought she never considered before.

"Why are you devoting your energy and risking your life to protect somewhat who clearly doesn't care for you?" She heard a deep meaning voice spoken to her inside her mind. Looking up at the mysterious dinosaur, "Why waste your talents allying yourself with one so weak and insignificant? Humans have merely stolen the planet which is rightfully ours, if it wasn't for an extinction event they never would have gained possession of our world and then squander it!" His thoughts roared to her. The deeper she thought, she began to realise he was right…how humans polluted their world, all along she had been fighting to preserve a species that was on its way to self destruction and then causing the planet to go extinct in the future! What had she done!?

"Look inside yourself, you know dinosaurs are far more capable and superior to these insects in more ways than you can believe. They control you because they fear you, deceive you about coexistence and peace when in fact it's merely another way of ruling over you!" The mutant's thoughts roared inside her mind as she came to a further realisation, of her primal prehistoric instincts locked deep inside her, "The longer you stay with them, the more your claws will dull and your fangs fall. Such a waste of potential when you are capable of so much more." Thinking about it, the utahraptor recalled the thrill of the hunt when hunting others in a pack, the excitement and drive to survive and grow….to being reduced to mere table scraps that her owner gave up to her when he eats the best and leaves her with so little….The more she heard from the mutant dinosaur, the more she could see how right he truly was about humans. "Your choice, will you remain as a mere pet and go extinct with the humans? Or take your rightful place as ruler of the planet and evolve with us, unshackled and untainted by humans? The decision…is yours." Were his final words as she lowered her head and gave it careful thought over her decision, wondering what the long term results of each would be and which would benefit their species and the planet in the long run…..

John however, blinked his eyes in surprise that nothing was happening for a while, how his dinosaur was ignoring his orders and seemed to be communicating with the enemy she was ordered to fight. He gritted his teeth angrily at her defying his orders, "What are you waiting for you lousy lizard!?" he suddenly yelled impatiently and with frustration which made her snap back to reality, "Attack already before I, I mean we get turned to lunch meat! Do it you dumb lizard!" Unbeknownst to him, those were his final words…the very words which sealed his fate. The utahraptor then turned around to face him, crouch down in a hunting pose and let out a vicious hiss at him as she bared her teeth and fished out her huge hand claws…."W…Wait….What are you-" As John looked closer and saw his utahraptor had that very same killing instinct in her eyes as did the mutant dinosaurs, his heart skipped a beat as he realised what was on her mind, and once again his fears began to creep up on his heart and its claws embedded his mind in a chilling grasp, "No…No….You wouldn't dare!" He shouted out trying to sound authoritative to his dinosaur, but each word he uttered was mixed with deep fear, it was clear to the utahraptor who truly held power here and it wasn't her so called master. Now she devoted her loyalty to her own kind, no longer would she yield to an inferior and ungrateful species, and her first order of business was to sever all links she had to her former life as she evolved into something far greater! "You stay away from me! You stay aw-AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Without hesitation she leapt out and dove upon John! Clawing part at his arms with her arms, her sickle toe claw ripping down his chest and then ripping into his throat with her bare teeth! Each claw swipe and bite easily tore through the trooper uniform and as he tried his best to hold her jaws off his throat she in turn sliced through his arms with her claws! As they made contact with bare skin and tore through flesh like tissue paper, blood gushed out all over the place as John let out a blood churned cry in agony! "AAAAH!" Miraculously he kicked out with his feet and the utahraptor leapt back out of his way! But she somersaulted and landed on her feet like an agile cat. John turned around and tried to crawl away for the door as streams of blood leaked out from his wounds and onto the floor, as he dragged hsimelf across the floor a trail of blood formed underneath him as he clothes were dyed a deep red! The utahraptor, unwilling to let her prey escape her, felt her age old instincts kick in. Steeping towards him, her sickle claw dug into his back and severed his spinal cord! "GRAAAARRGGGHH!" John screeched and hissed in immense excruciating pain as all movement was cut off and he lay limp, paralysed. Looking up, the last thing he saw was the utahraptor clam her jaws on his neck, snapping it like a twig and ending his life instantly, seeing no need to torment or drag out with already dead prey.

Deeply satisfied with her performance, the giant purple theropod smirked as the utahraptor stood before him and lowered her head submissively to him. After that, the other 5 dinosaurs gathered around him as he let out a lot roar in which the downed allosaurus and styracosaurus awakened to. Getting up and heading towards the mutant clan, they felt something come over their minds as the alpha eyed them, something came over them completely as their pupils turned slit and almost primal before they too bowed before him and roared out obediently to his every command! Letting out another roar, the dinosaurs that were still encased in the tubes, that hadn't yet been carded, began to stir and awaken. Regaining consciousness an self awareness, they shook violently in their chains before primal instincts kicked in, causing them to all break free from their shackles and out of their tubes!

As alarms ran throughout the room upon breakout, some of the dinosaurs like the raptors, irritated by them went over to tear out the alarms themselves by grabbing them with their teeth and yanking out the bells, while others stomped on controls or severed wires causing them to spark violently. Destruction and explosions erupted around the entire lab as the tubes were smashed down on the ground, consoles crushed underfoot and soon the entire place was reduced to rubble wth flickering lights and near destroyed facilities. One by one they all swarmed around the mutant clan and let out various roars and shrieks as they submitted to the will of the alpha and bowed before him!

The mutant theropod grinned with satisfaction at the number of dinosaurs that were already pledging loyalty to him down to their very bones….but this….was only the beginning for their takeover or better yet….retake of the planet, and he knew the first step to achieving this. Looking to the spiked raptor by his side, the mutant raptor barked obediently as he ran over to a nearby panel. Eying the controls and observing them long enough, he pressed a button which caused a secret entrance to open up on the wall near it, revealing it to be a ground bridge portal! Thundering over to where he was the alpha carnivore grunted instructions to the raptor, who then keyed in according to how he was ordered, causing a white portal to open up within the ground bridge gate!

Upon sight of the other end which depicted a prehistoric plain and forest further ahead which was thundering with heavy rains at the other end, the dinosaurs roared and shrieked with excitement as they began to rush out towards freedom! Unbeknownst to them, Eric, who was still hating on by a thread, groaned painfully as he could feel his own stomach had been punctured and was now bleeding his guts out and spilled into the corner in which he lay! "Urgh….." He groaned in agony, as he clutched the case of the already carded hybrid dinosaurs in his arms, keeping them secure with him. Looking up weakly he saw the many dinosaurs already escaping onto the mainland, and he knew he couldn't let this happen. With the last ounce of strength he had, he forced his arm to grab hold of his dinoshot as he began to do the one thing he should have done since coming here, "Mayday….Mayday….This is team Zeta 12….Ack!" he choked painfully a distress signal to HQ, as he began to cough up blood violently which spluttered out inside his mask, but gritting his teeth in defiance he fought on to finish the message, which he believed was his last rectification of his biggest mistake of not reporting this sooner, "Request rescue….code red emergency….send help-urgh….." With his last dying breath, his vision whited out as his slumped down to the floor, lying in a pool of blood which gushed out from his wounds….

Meanwhile, the now freed dinosaurs began to make their escape through the ground bridge portal, the last one being the purple and red tyrannosaurus, who oversaw his forces all march out into a grass plain which was raining heavily in a thunderstorm. He grinned darkly with delight and licked his lips and let out a spine chilling roar, hungry for fresh meat….as well as hungering for a certain dessert of revenge against a certain individual responsible for for his icy imprisonment when that was over with, before thundering off into the portal which closed behind him. The age of man was over, now it is time the world surrendered to a true species worthy of it! Dinosaurs would rule again as it should be. With the exit of the dinosaurs….the lab was silent….dead silent, where no screams could be heard and all was left still….evil that should never have existed had been freed and unleashed into the world, and life would never be the same again….

**Hey everyone, thought the story was over did you? Heh well not if I can help it. Wanted to post this idea for sometime and bring a new twist to Dinosaur King by using elements which may not have been used before, tying it to various other concepts, as shown by the mention of hybrids, the ones I'll use are those that use canon dinosaurs to the DK series like the ones mentioned being stegosaurus then later stegoceratops. They won't be making a huge role but will reappear later. Other hybrids in the tubes included stegospinus, spinoraptor and others that uses base dinosaurs canon to the DK series, check them out from the jurassic park wiki on hybrids such as from Jurassic world the game or jurassic world alive. In fact you can even say an indominus rex and indoraptor was amongst the hybrids too.**

**The main mutants though are as depicted here, the 6 mutant dinosaur bosses which were found in Combat of Giants Dinosaurs, the leader being the Arkosaurus and his 5 hench dinosaurs too which were also bosses in the game. As shown here Goma did more than just experimenting with the cosmos stone energies but even experimented on dinners before in ways you won't believe, now his most dangerous have been unleashed and ready to wreak havoc on the world, can the D team stop them and preserve the already fragile peace? Find out as their most perilous battle awaits!**

**As for Goma's lab-if you watch the primal carnage trailers the labs there where dinosaurs were kept in tubes, as well as in Jurassic Park 3 and jurassic world how they are kept in labs I got that concept there. Also as mentioned how some dinosaurs were mentioned to look different in the tubes? In Jurassic world the game at level 40 the dinosaurs change appearances too or from combat of giants when you upgrade a dinosaur giving it all kinds of spikes and features, you can say it's like that what Goma did when he 'improved' nature for his own purposes. Stay tuned for more references to come and how he does all this revealed next chapter which will be stunning for sure.**

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, this is only a small mini series but hope you give it a chance and that it turns out well, stay tuned.**

**In response to reviews from Dinosaur Queen.**

**Anonymous**

**-Sorry no I don't have plans to do a story like that, not really my style sorry.**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Really glad you enjoyed it as a while, but the story isn't over yet as seen here, stay tuned for some prehistoric action unlike before where the fight for survival and then dominion over the planet will be decided in this new war to come. **

** .brandy**

**-I kinda have a different idea in mind for what's to come, sorry to turn down your request.**

**Guest**

**-Hope this start to it has gotten you pumped up.**


	2. A new era of adventure

Chapter 2

A new era of adventure

At Sanjo City middle school, the bell rang and soon waves of students trust out of the school doors in a frenzy, as if they couldn't wait to escape from the prison walls of the learning institute, like criminals being given a parole, as they made their way out towards either the school buses, parents or guardians who awaited them or to head back home on foot. The only ones who didn't share the same enthusiasm as the others nor followed after them was Max and Zoe, who headed right for the nearby bench jut outside of school grounds, as they went to clear their heads after having a most unpleasant learning experience from non other than Michelle.

"Aah, finally…thought we'd never get out of that one…" Zoe sighed heavily as she sat down on the bench and slumped forward, resting her head on her palms while Max sat next to her.

"You tell me….I've seen enough of that to last a lifetime…." Max moaned as he leaned his head back which slumped behind the back of the bench, in fact his eyes felt so sore and and burned out he wanted to just gouge them out with his own fingers.

Zoe then covered her face over with both her hands as she then cried out in them, "I think I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks now…." she muttered inside feeling all traumatised and sick to her stomach.

Max then face palmed himself as some really nasty images played back through his mind, "If you ask me, I'd say Michelle's way more wacky and unpredictable than the last time we saw her." he muttered in disgust, he used to think she was just quirky and childish but right now he was beginning to think she had more than a few screws loose than the lats time they saw her. He didn't know who was crazier, her or the school board who hired her back after the incident on their camping trip last year. He then smiled lightly as he opened his eyes to the bright blue skies which helped put him a bit more at ease, "Well, at least now we have alone time now and can get away from all that madness."

"Hee hee hee, if saving the universe and battling dinosaurs is normal for us then I don't know what would be considered insanity." Zoe giggled in amusement when she thought of it like that.

"Hahahaha!" Max couldn't help but burst into laughter himself too, before looking to the side of the bench where Rex once sat…only to find it empty. Even though months had passed, Max and Zoe still hadn't yet gotten used to the fact that both him and Cera were gone now, which left a hole in their team which no one else or nothing could fill. The D Team just wasn't the same without them, but it had to be done, after all Rex was born from the future and there were some things that couldn't be changed. Thankfully Dr Taylor was able to come up with the story that he moved back to Dr Owen and decided to study elsewhere, and Michelle being the clueless lady she was, easily bought it but not without bursting into rather emotional tears about losing a student and believing he just didn't like her….it was shocking she hadn't yet realised it yet from everyone else.

Their adventure in the future of Cera's time and helping to stop the shadow empire and set things right for her was like a breath of fresh air and it was great while it lasted. But the more the dwelled on those old great memories the more they began to miss their old friends and the adventures they shared together as they both looked up to the sky to see some clouds roll by, clouds that almost resembled the faces of their 2 friends before a breeze of wind blew them away.

They soon though were able to move past that, remembering something that Cera told them, to be happy they had good times and not to be saddened that it had to end. Looking back and see g how far they had come and grown since the day they met their dinosaurs it was an adventure that would be the envy of the whole world, "That was some adventure huh?" Zoe commented as she looked up to the sky, "Seems like it was just yesterday we were able to go to the future and save it too."

"A future we'd one day build….Wow…." Max then breathed as he recalled how their legacy even spanned centuries into the future, how they were revered as great heroes to the people and inspired a new age of dinosaurs and man living side by side. Now it was up to Rex to fulfil his part of it, and both Max and Zoe were really confident that he'd know what direction to take.

Thinking about it more carefully, Zoe could see that while Rex had his role to play in making sure Cera's future came to pass that didn't mean they should do nothing and not strive for the same goals and dreams to help make his own future more probable and prosperous down the line, "You know Max," she said as Max looked to her curiously, "Instead of looking into the far future, maybe we ought to be focusing on building to our own futures first." she suggested to him.

Thinking about what she said, he soon nodded back, "Yeah you're right Zoe…." he said before looking ahead, "Who knows where the road will take us, but I'm glad we'll be going along it together."

"Yeah…together…." Zoe soon blushed as she reflected upon what Max replied to her, and what else it implied too.

An awkward silence soon brewed between the both of them, as the unsettling thoughts and scenes from what they were trying to forget earlier from class were beginning to re emerge from the depths of their mind from where they buried them and it wasn't very pleasant as their hearts beat hard inside them and they began to sweat profusely with uneasiness. Thinking about it perhaps it was better that Rex and Cera had stayed in the future otherwise he'd be as traumatised as they were now.

Having turned 13 not long ago, they were growing older and more mature, however they didn't realise certain behavioural changes were actually occurring within them as well as in other areas too. They were curious at first but soon came to regret it when Michelle, having returned after months of therapy by many psychiatrists in an effort to cure her of her trauma with the dinosaurs, went to show them and their dismayed class an entire program about growing up and puberty. If anything she had gotten worse than the last time they saw her, her behaviour having grown even more eccentric and wild than last time. With the school prom dance coming soon, she insisted the board allow her to demonstrate this learning program to them early to help get them in the mood for it since they were already turning teenage and she felt it was her duty as a teacher to ensure they didn't go down the wrong path in adolescence. They didn't know which was worse, her coming up with this crazy idea or the school board actually letting her go through with it!

To justify her reasons she began to go back into an overdramatic retelling of her life story, from loneliness since childhood due to being awkward and weird, to living alone in a small apartment while her younger relatives all were married and had kids of their own. Something she didn't want her class to fall into so she believed she'd be helping get them into the mood with the upcoming prom dance and where they'd find the partner of their dreams there and not waste their youth while they had the chance. In fact she even envisioned that they'd be telling all kinds of stories to their future kids about how grateful they were to her for being their cupid. She even spoke of playing matchmaker and deliberately pairing them up with one another based on whomever she saw was single and compatible with one another, and even was thinking of inventing all sorts of ways to get them all hooked up and comfortable with one another not just for the dance but even long after they leave school!

Despite her 'good' intentions' she ended up taking rather unpleasant means to get them all 'educated' about growing up, and that meant putting them all in the same class rather than separated during the educational video she ordered for this class. In the end her actions had only served to scar the minds and innocence of many of the children as a few of them were horrified by what they learnt when it came to growing up, what they may go through in later years and some of which even grossed out about one another's genders.

Soon after considering what they learnt in class today, Zoe soon began to twiddle her fingers nervously as she found it really difficult to say what was on her mind as she looked to her close friend, unsure of what to think of him now. Her heart was beating hard inside her chest and she could feel it sour with emotion and herself all warm and tingly inside, emotions she never felt or experienced before were being awakened in her, she couldn't tell if it was natural or if it was spurred from what they learnt in school today, but eventually said emotions won out against her reasoning as she forced out her words most painfully, "So Max…have you thought about whom you'd be going with to prom night?" She asked him uneasily, having nearly choked on her words as she swallowed down hard.

Said question caught completely by surprised as he stuttered and shot back up in alarm, "Say wha!? Of course not! Where'd you get that idea?!" He cried flabbergasted, blushing red and waving out his arms in a frenzy. Right now all kinds of emotions were running wild through his mind, emotions he couldn't explain, describe or control.

Zoe soon smirked cheekily before looking away from him innocently, "I dunno, was just wondering, nothing more, nothing less." She whistled playfully without a care in the world as Max squinted his eyes at her.

"Yeah right…." Max rolled his eyes as he turned away from her. On that note, he looked rather uneasy before asking her, "Do you have anyone you want to invite?" He asked while feeling hopeful inside.

She then smirked at him in response, "Nope! Not at all! Hahaha…ha….." she giggled at the end rather nervously.

"I see….okay then…." He answered back, at first sounding uncaring but deep down he was relieved that she didn't before looking away from her.

As Zoe looked away from him, while he wasn't looking she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration, "Max you idiot! Can't you take a hint already!?" she screamed inwardly as she smacked her fists on her lap multiple times. She didn't want to make herself look weak or sissy like by asking him, knowing he'd tease for life. Plus she herself didn't want to be paired up with some random boy in class whom she has no idea about. As much as she didn't want to think about her love life now, she knew Michelle was dead serious and out of her mind about doing this, so if that were the case she'd much rather pair with someone she knows and can trust, and the only one who fits her criteria was Max and Max alone. Plus she didn't want him to get snatched away by some sneaky vixen in class whom could easily take advantage of him considering how clueless he actually was.

After screaming off her frustrations inside she turned her eye to him uneasily to make sure he wasn't looking back at her, "Then again….he does seem kinda cool the more I look at him." Though despite her own personal reasons, there were other reasons she couldn't quite explain or understand, yet it felt whenever she was around him recently her heart would skip a beat and she'd feel all warm inside, "How strong and brave he is, never giving up and inspiring hope in us all time and again. Sure a little rough around the edges acting like a kid and all but there's a charm in that." She thought with a warm smile on her face as she remembered how courageous and strong he looked during the darkest hour time and again and his spirit of never giving up as well as loving dinosaurs as much as she did, she couldn't like him even more than she did. Soon though, as she began to drift off into worries about what if Max were to like someone else in class more than her, and then moving into strange thoughts and fantasies about her and Max actually being together, she widened her eyes and blushed red in embarrassment as she began to smack her own face clear, "GAH! What am I thinking!? Michelle's weird lesson is starting to contaminate my thinking!" She hissed bitterly through her teeth.

Unbeknownst to her, Max was suffering form a few issues of his own and they were much like the ones Zoe was going through right this moment, "Max! Get a hold of yourself! Just say it already! This is no different from any other day, you've talked to Zoe plenty of times so why is this so hard!?" He growled in frustration to himself as he grasped his spiky hair and pulled on it, he couldn't explain it either on what was running through his mind, why he was thinking about Zoe so much ever since Michelle brought that video up and why he was finding himself so anxious and at a loss for words. Looking to her he blinked his eyes, "Still, she does seem a bit cuter today….also can't let anyone else she doesn't know ask her out, she wouldn't feel too comfortable…or what if she likes them better than-" He then widened his eyes in realisation as he began to realise he was beginning to drift into rather impure thoughts as he clutched his face, "GAH! What's wrong with me!? What am I even saying!?" He couldn't tell what he was trying to say to her, was he trying to ask her out because he wanted to or was he simply being protective of her, not wanting her to be like little red riding hood about to be snatched up by some wolf.

It was clear that neither of them had any experience growing up for the first time, to them it was not only complicated and confusing but completely awkward too. After that video Michelle forced on the whole class neither Max nor Zoe could confirm whether the feelings they had for one another were really genuine or merely as a result of their hormonal changes. Plus they were friends too and were happy with the way things were between them…though was that really how they wanted to stay forever? Nevertheless, it was clear that neither of them wanted to be partnered up with someone they didn't know in class and they had to make a decision, the sooner the better before Michelle went overboard playing cupid and knowing her would resort to very drastic means too if nothing was done about it….

The moment of awkwardness lasted for too long to Max, and hardening himself and steeling his spirit he decided it was time to stop acting like an indecisive kid and to start thinking for himself like a real man would. "Alright…here goes…." Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind of all thoughts before deciding for himself what he really wanted to do from the bottom go his heart. He then learned his throat and called out to Zoe, "Ahem! Hey Zoe!"

"Huh!? Max!?" His call for her snapped her out of her thoughts in alarm as she looked over to him in an instant.

He choked somewhat as he came to the point but fought hard against his embarrassment and anxiety, "I've actually been meaning to ask you…since you're not going out with anyone or anything…." he stuttered, his cheeks blushing slightly pink and beads of sweat forming as his heart began to race.

"Y…Yes?" Zoe swallowed nervously as she too began to sweat too and her heart raced nervously.

Max gritted his teeth hard as he painfully spat out word after word, "Will…Will y…you-" With each word passing his lips he felt his heart rage wildly inside his chest and even his insides begin to grow sweaty too.

"Yes?" Zoe smiled with anticipation as he struggled to finish his sentence but her heart raced with excitement as she couldn't wait to hear him confirm it himself, how he would be the one to ask her out to the prom dance. She also gritted her teeth hard under pressure, wanting him to be out with it already for she couldn't take the pressure of waiting a second longer.

From Max's perspective, those bright eyes and pure smile was just too adorable for him to handle, both their hearts seemed to beat almost in sin with each other as the moment of truth soon came upon them as Max finally readied himself to be out with it once and for all, "Will you-"

RING! RING!

A ringing sound from Max's pocket cut them off right at the very last moment, surprising them both!

"WAH!" They both yelped in shock.

As Max reached into his pocket, he took out his new cell phone he just got from his parents considering he was now officially a teenager. Switching it on, he and Zoe both scowled hard to see the caller was none other than Dr Taylor, which made them both rather annoyed he of all people had to interrupt them at the worst possible time.

"Grrr!"

"Why'd he have to go and ruin the moment!?" Zoe then complained as she clutched her hands into fists. Next time she saw him she'd literally give him a piece of her mind without hesitation, maybe even give him the lasso too and see how he liked being on the other end.

Grumpily, Max switched on the phone and answered it, "Dad! What is it!? I was in the middle of something really important when you called!" He shouted into it which surprised his father.

"GAH! S…Sorry Max!" Spike stuttered unexpectedly. Whatever his reason was, Max and Zoe were ready to clobber him if he was merely wasting their time over something small or trivial. "It's just that well…." A momentary pause came up but it soon passed as Spike could feel the hostility over the other end and he knew if he didn't say anything soon it could be the end for him! Quickly he got right to the point and he knew for a fact it was on the important scale and that they both should hear him out, "You'd better come over to the D Lab right away! There's a transmission coming in which you and Zoe might be interested in."

Max and Zoe both blinked their eyes in surprise and confusion over what they heard, "A transmission?" They asked.

"Yeah, as in from the future! Thought you might like to know about it and come over to see!" Dr Taylor cried out with excitement which made both kids widen their eyes in amazement.

"AH!"

"From the future!?" They gasped in disbelief.

"Yes! That's what I just said!" Spike repeated, "Better hurry up unless you want to miss a call with Rex or better yet, Cera! Don't take too long now!" He said at the end before the call ended.

As it did, Zoe then let out a light sigh deciding it was an acceptable reason enough for her, though it didn't make her feel too much better, "Well Max?" She asked him wanting to know his opinion.

He quickly turned to her with a pumped up and energetic smile, "Isn't it obvious!? We go and see what it is!" He smiled without hesitation. Deep down inside hough he was partially glad about this since it could be a nice distraction from all those weird feelings he was having towards Zoe just now, perhaps maybe once he cools off he'll think more clearly.

Zoe sighed sadly seeing he was more excited about this than confessing to her….then again this was something they couldn't ignore so reluctantly she agreed with him, "Yeah you're right, we'll worry about….whatever it is we were doing later…." She sighed with somewhat teary eyes before shaking it off, "Come on let's see what it's all about…." she muttered with a pouty face as they both headed off down the street in the direction of the D Lab. If this was a false alarm or for a really stupid reason for ruining their best moment then there would plenty to pay, and they knew just who to cough it out from.

**(Meanwhile)**

Many years later, into the future or more precisely the year 2129, things were going rather smoothly and life went on for the people in the city as it always had, with repairs having been completed after Goma's attack and everyone settling down as if it never happened. At one particular house, Rex let out a heavy sigh of relief as he stretched out his arms and smiled more laxly after having been kept cramped up in his study room earlier courtesy of his butler and father's right hand, "Phew, thought I'd never get out of that one…." he muttered as he began to stroll off to the nearby park for some exercise. "Jonathan can be really strict when he needs to….almost makes me wish I was back home taking classes from Michelle…." He muttered to himself almost missing the wacky teacher's antics, the first time he had seen his loyal friend's strict side before and hopefully he never would again.

Since coming back to the future, Jonathan decided to get him homeschooled and put everything he had into being Rex's home tutor so that he would be prepared for the challenges of the world and to one day take up his father's mantle when the time would come, and he'd do that without any restraint or mercy when his full teacher mode was on, something Rex was surprised had built into him and wondered if he ought to get that fixed. Right now though, after many hours of studying at the desk over Reimannian geometry 101, he felt it was a miracle he was able to get some fresh and sunshine after bing kept in a stuffy classroom for so long. As he strolled along the sidewalks and crossed the roads, which set up a line of forcefields as the lights turned green to keep away any passing cars, he sighed rather sadly as he looked to his sides, where Max and Zoe once were and now he was all alone.

While he was able to get quality time with the dinosaurs now and then, he still felt rather lonely to be without his old human friends whom he grew up with, and apart from the alpha gang he didn't really have many human friends to look to and share experiences with. "Sigh…." No way would he hang with the trio, now only would they cramp his style and being too old for him, especially the old lady, they weren't the best role models around and could easily become a bad influence to him, as well as a danger hazard to everyone around them….

He soon brightened up as he realised there were some people in the Alpha gang whom he could make new bonds and memories with, "Wait, maybe I should go see if Rod and Laura would like to hangout." He smiled to himself as he decided to hurry off through the park, taking a shortcut through it to the other side where their house was. While they weren't the same as his old friends, he could still start a new gang like he did with Max and Zoe and since they knew him as a baby as well as his parents there was no reason why they couldn't be good friends, plus it was also time they made up for all the time they missed while separated and also fighting on opposite sides in the past.

Rex grinned eagerly as he thought about all the exciting new things they could do together while here in the future, when he was about to each the other end of the park where its' gate was, when a girl's cry echoed out nearby where he was "Help! Someone help!"

He widened his eyes in surprise at it, "AH!" He looked ahead in the direction it came from, being across he bridge which was over the pond which lead over to a small grove of trees.

"That came from over there…" He noted narrowing his eyes, from the tone of the voice he heard it could mean trouble. He knew it also took him further away from where he wanted to go and it could be serious, a part of him was telling him to mind his own business…but another part of him knew he couldn't ignore this cry for help, "Better go see." He then said having made his decision before running off, knowing he had to at least investigate.

Further in the distance, was a young girl with long orange hair tied like a pony tail with purple ribbon, dressed in a sailor school girl uniform as she looked up clutching her hands with worry as her white and black spotted cat was hanging on the edge of a branch at the top of a tall tree, having gotten stuck there after trying to chase after a bird when she wasn't paying attention, a mistake she regretted deeply, "Fluffy! J…Just hang on! Someone will come! I promise!" She cried panicky as her heart raced and she was at a loss for what to do. Looking around she could see no one for miles and she hesitated to run off to look for someone for she worried her cat may fall while she was absent.

She spent so long frozen in fear and contemplating what to do, when the main branch suddenly began to crack under the cat's weight!

CRACK!

"MEOW!" The cat cried worried as both she and her owner knew full well that time was running out for them!

"AH! NO!" The girl gasped in alarm as she clutched over her face feeling all was lost….when suddenly-

"Hang on!" A voice cried out which made her turn in surprise!

"Huh!?" She widened her eyes in surprise to see a blond haired boy in a blue sweatshirt run out of nowhere and then leap out onto the tree trunk!

"HAH!" Rex yelled as he launched himself up and grabbing hold of the tree's base before climbing himself upwards almost like a monkey! A sight which caught the girl off guard at how easy he made it look!

She widened her eyes and covered over her mouth in disbelief, "AH! No way!" In just half a minute Rex was able to climb up to the branch where the cat was, it was amazing just how fit and brave he was at pulling it off. "B…Be careful up there!" She cried out in concern for him.

He looked back down to her, "I will! Don't worry about me! Be ready to catch him if he does fall!" He responded as she nodded back.

"R…Right!"

As Rex grabbed hold of the cracking branch, holding it in place securely to the main trunk with one arm wrapped around the trunk to keep him secure, he motioned out with his fingers with his other arm to encourage the cat to come closer, only to get a hostile paw swipe in response, "Hiss…."

"Easy…I'm not gonna hurt you kitty." Rex said calmly, keeping a cool composure and not worrying about falling at all, keeping his focus solely on ahead of him. As the cat looked closer and saw kindness in his eyes, she looked to him more cautiously and then at ease as he held out his hand to her once more, "Trust me? Okay? Everything will be fine…." He said in a warm and kind tone in an effort to earn the feline's trust. Sensing the sincerity in his words, as well as her only chance at possible making it down, the cat slowly crept up the branch to where he was, till she rested her stomach in the palm of his hand much to the girl's relief down below as she let out a deep sigh.

"Phew…."

"There we go!" Rex smiled as he hoisted the cat onto his back, and as he released his grip on the branch it then sapped off the trunk and fell to the ground below!

SNAP!

"AH!" The girl squealed, running out of the way, as it landed with a hard thud near her. "Phew…that was way too close." she sighed as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead. After that she looked back up to see Rex slowly lowering himself down with the cat as she stared in amazement at him, for both his rescue and also for his heart, "He jumped in to help me without hesitation….But why would-" Upon closer inspection she recognised the boy, seeing his blond hair and blue eyes, her heart skipped a beat and began to pound hard as he came closer to the ground and she got a better look at him, "He….He couldn't be-"

Meanwhile Rex kept his mind focused on getting down from the branch as he lowered himself carefully bit by bit, compared to climbing up a cliff face this was way easier to him, "Now just hang on, we'll be down in a bit." He assured the cat as he felt her fur getting ruffled with anxiety, especially as she dug her claws into his shoulder, if it wasn't for his clothing he would have felt her claws dig right into his skin! "Ow! Easy, I won't drop you I promise!" He muttered in annoyance as his feet finally touched the ground again and the cat let go of him as he picked her up into his arms again. "Sheesh, that's gonna leave a mark…." He muttered as he patted where the cat's paws were, even still feeling a slight tingle of pain where the claws were before shrugging it off and handing her back to the girl, "Anyways, here you go safe and sound." He said with a smile as she accepted the cat with open arms.

"Oh Fluffy!" She cried as she hugged her pet closely and then scowling at her, "Don't ever do that again, you made me so worried." She scolded the feline, in response she licked her nose making her giggle in amusement. "Hee hee, looks like you learn your lesson." Looking up from her precious pet she bowed her head with gratitude towards Rex, "Thank you very much, you really saved her." She said gratefully before blushing red with some admiration, "You were really brave, and what you did was so amazing too…." She said looking away shyly, finding it hard to look him in the face.

Rex couldn't help but grin and scratch the back of his head feeling happy at his good deed, "Hehehe…No problem, though compared to other sticky situations I've been in, this is a walk in the park…." he meant that quite literally before deciding to introduce himself, "I'm-"

"Rex Ancient right?" The girl suddenly interrupted which made him blink in surprise.

"You….know me?" He asked her curiously.

Realising she may have come off a little too sudden, she looked away an scratched her cheek uneasily while carrying her cat in the other arm, "Well not exactly," She replied before looking back at him seriously, "But I do know your father and I love his work on dinosaurs, palaeontology and even his study of history!" She said which surprised the blond haired boy, "I've read all his books and research papers from 'Mammal's scaly beginnings' about mammal like reptiles like dimetrodon, to Dinosaurs take flight studying the evolution of dinosaurs into birds!" She explained in excitement, her voice and heart racing with enthusiasm before grinning widely, "In fact I've even attended every single talk he's made as far as I could remember! To me he really is my idol and I completely respect him in more ways than you can believe."

"Really now? Sounds like you're a big fan." Rex whistled impressed, seeing his dad had a huge fan and now thanks to what he did perhaps he earned himself one too. He then smiled brightly seeing such enthusiasm and delight in archeology and ancient history in her, "Hahaha, maybe one of these days I could hook you up with him, maybe he might even take you on as his assistant or something." He laughed to which made her widen her eyes with deep excitement and joy.

"AH! That….That would be amazing! My dream come true! I'd…I'd be honoured!" She gasped unable to control her words or herself, before regaining her composure and eying him with slight suspicion, "You're not pulling my leg are you?" She asked him.

Rex waved out his hands, "Ahahaha! Of course not! Anyone who loves dinosaurs as much as I do is A ok in my book." He replied before holding a thumbs up to her. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she bore a face similar to that of Max's while her eyes in a way almost resembled Zoe's, seeing her reminded him of his old friends and that helped make him smile as to him it was like going back in time to see them again.

Unbeknownst to what he was thinking, the girl soon blushed speechlessly, seeing how kind and genuine he was, being the son of her idol he definitely was more special than he appeared as she nodded back to him, "Wow…thank you very much…." She breathed placing a hand to her chest before smiling brightly at what may be the best day of her life. Clearing her throat and calming down her thoughts, she then prepared to introduce herself, though stuttering a bit out of excitement and shyness, "B…By the way, my name is-"

RING! RING!

A ringing sound from Rex's pocket caught his attention, "Oh, hold on a second." he held a hand out to her as he checked out his new cell phone and answered the call, "Hello?" He asked as a familiar voice came online.

"Master Rex, I'd like you to return to the house please." Jonathan asked him, which made him groan.

"Sigh…Another homework assignment Jonathan?" Rex muttered questioningly, "I haven't yet finished the one you gave me just now…."

"Oh no not at all, it's something completely different." The android corrected him which made Rex blink his eyes with curiosity.

"Different how?"

"Come back to the house and see for yourself, it'll be far easier to explain that way." was all the android answered back with before the call cut off.

"Oh…Okay then…." Rex felt rather put off that Jonathan ended it off like that, but whatever it was it had to be serious the way he put it like that. He then sighed seeing his plans to hang out with Rod and Laura now had to be put on hold, as he brushed the cat fur off his clothes and then bowed over to the girl, "Sorry, I've gotta run now." He said politely which made the girl sigh since she never got to share him her name.

"It did sound really important…." She said understandingly before smiling with acceptance, "Well, don't let me keep you waiting then."

Rex then nodded back at her before heading off back to where his house was, "Mhmm, we'll chat some more sometime, later!" He said waving to her and she waved back to him.

"Bye!" She called to him as he soon disappeared out the other gate, and then she giggled and blushed red with glee that today was indeed her lucky day and would remember this forever. "Hee hee!" Inside she felt her heart explode with immeasurable amounts of joy and happiness too, as well as a much deeper love and respect for dinosaurs and prehistoric life too, now that she met someone her age whom she could relate to.

**(Meanwhile)**

Back in present day, Max and Zoe both charged into the D Labs central room, where Dr Taylor and Reese were at the computer, with Reese typing away while the larger man simply observed.

"Hey dad! Reese!" Max called out as his father and Reese looked to him.

"Oh! Hey! You two made it!" He waved out to them with a happy smile.

"Much faster than I expected…." Reese commented as she pushed up her glasses, then again they were getting older and much fitter too the more she saw them, plus their past experiences and adventures in battle did help them get more fit than month's worth of exercising in the gym.

Soon however, the kids got to business as they looked up at the computer, "So what's this transmission about?" Zoe asked her sister with interest as she began to type at it,

"See for yourself." She answered as he brought up the transmission's wavelengths which were originating from an unspecified time era, "This call seems to be taking place several years from our current time." She explained, "However our systems recently underwent an update and haven't yet stabilised, so I can't confirm exactly when or whom it's coming from."

"I see…." Max noted as he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms wondering what it would mean. Soon he decided that staring at it won;t get them anywhere as he looked towards Reese, "Well then patch us in and let us see what it's all about."

"Yeah, no point just talking about it," Zoe nodded in agreement with him, "Plus it's rude to keep whoever's on the other end waiting."

"I'm on it then." Reese nodded in acknowledgement as they all awaited to see who was on the other end as a call connection was made. As it began to stabilise, the kids waited in anticipation, believing it had to be either Rex or Cera if this came from the future, and their hearts raced with anticipation knowing that no matter who it was they could finally see their old friends again at last.

**(Meanwhile)**

Back at his house, Rex hurried over the the computer room where his butler was awaiting him at the front of a large computer screen much like that at the D Lab in past though far more advanced with a few extra security features and far better coverage. "I'm here Jonathan!" He called out to the android upon entering the room.

Jonathan then turned to him with a satisfied smile, "Ah, Master Rex, welcome!" he greeted him politely with a respectful bow as his master walked right up to where he was.

"So what's the situation?" Rex asked him curiously, wanting to know what was so important just now.

"Take a look and see." said Jonathan in response as he showed Rex the screen where an incoming call was displayed, though at first it didn't seem very suspicious, the fact it came from an unknown caller was, a caller which stated was from several years into the future.

Rex blinked his eyes in surprise at what he saw, "Hmm? A transmission from the year 3001?" As he thought about what it could mean and having his suspicions he soon widened his eyes upon remembering someone from that very time, "AH! That means-" He soon brightened up into a wide and excited smile, seeing this couldn't be anything else except Cera having remembered their long made promise and now she was finally keeping it.

"I presume you're thinking the same as I am sir?" Jonathan asked upon noting his master's smile.

"Hahahaha! It's gotta be Cera without a doubt!" Rex grinned with enthusiasm, as he couldn't wait to meet up with one of his old friends and hear about whatever good news she had to share with them. Quickly he turned to Jonathan, "Well what are you waiting for? Establish the link and let's see!" He asked pumping up his arms as the android nodded in acknowledgement of his orders.

"I'm patching us in!" He said as he typed away at the keyboard before finally establishing the link and making the call. As soon as it was patched though, a screen popped up and appearing on it were people that Rex and Jonathan never expected coming!

"WAH! Rex!"

"It's you!" Max and Zoe both gasped in amazement while behind them, Spike and Reese too were rather surprised to see him as they were taken aback by the unexpected.

Rex widened his eyes as they came into full view, "Whoa! Max!? Zoe!?" He gasped in disbelief, thinking they had gone to the future somehow and without him on top of that if the call had come from that very time.

"Oh my goodness!" Jonathan covered his mouth, clearly he didn't see this coming either.

Dr Taylor then grinned widely and waved at him excitedly, "Good to see you Rex! Hope you're doing well these days!" He greeted him.

"It's very good to see you again." Reese nodded more modestly, feeling her heart warmed to see an old friend again.

Max and Zoe soon brightened up into wide smiles and waved at him, as Rex then laughed back at them, "Hahaha! Yeah! Same here! It's been a long while!" He cheered returning their greetings, this reunion even if through a video call was like a breath of much needed fresh air after many long months of being separated. "How've you guys been!?" He then asked interested to hear what came up on their end.

"Heheh, we've been great," Max chuckled back before sighing somewhat, "Though everything's been kinda slow and a little boring without you and our dinos around to keep our homes lively."

Zoe soon mirrored his expression as she began to realise how much she missed the old things they did together, "That's to say the least." It wasn't just Paris and Rex she missed, she also longed for the old fun adventures and times they had with one another ebbing playing hide and seek or taking them out for walks again. In fact no present day pet or companion could ever come close to filling the empty space in their hearts made after their friends left.

Spike "You must be really lucky to be living in a really exciting future surrounded with robots, flying cars and not to mention being around dinosaurs everyday…." he sighed before turning teary eyed with jealousy, "Just thinking about it makes me so jealous…." He cried into his hands as the others looked at him sweat dropping in dismay at acting so childishly for someone his age…then again from his perspective they could understand.

"Hehe, in a way I guess…." Rex chuckled in amusement, scratching his head before sighing slightly himself, "Though without you guys around things have been a bit….out of place for me a bit to be honest." No matter how cool the fancy gadgets and fun times he could have in the future, they were meaningless to him without his friends to share them with, overall his friends were what made his life so enriched and worth living.

Max soon nodded back, understanding full well what he meant, seeing he was putting up with some struggles on his side too but then put them aside not wanting to dwell on them, "I see, well now we're here talking and that's all that matters." He replied as the others with him nodded in agreement with him, "So what's up? Is there something going on back in your time?" He then asked Rex, who then raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Huh? Actually no, nothing's up." He replied which surprised them back.

"Really?" Zoe blinked her eyes, "Then were you just checking in on us?"

Rex shook his head, "I didn't, you see I just got a call coming from the year 3001 and when I answered it, you guys were on."

Everyone soon widened their eyes in surprise at what he answered them back with, "Wait, did you say 3001?" Spike asked making sure he heard right.

Reese then placed a finger to her chin in thought, "Then that means-"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh? What's this?" Reese blinked her eyes in surprise as she began to type on her side and isolate the source of this interruption. "Another caller's coming in?" She asked in surprise as a new screen came up in between both sides, except it had static on it but a muffled voice could be heard on the other end and it was slowly clearing as everyone looked towards it with interest.

"Maybe it's whoever set up this chat in the first place." Zoe suggested as Spike narrowed his eyes with some suspicion.

"Wait, if it's not Rex that the call originated from…." Max folded his arms in thought before widening them in realisation, "Then that means-"

"Testing, is this thing working?" A rather muffled voice sounded from the screen which caught everyone's ears and attention as they focused completely on it. As it began to stabilise, the screen's static soon cleared and appearing on it was a young short haired woman with beige and white clothing, along with a beige scout cap and green ribbon tied around her hair, whom was tapping at the screen apparently trying to make sure her end was stable. Looking it over she nodded with a satisfied smile, "Ah good, it seems the connection is stable enough despite the time space interference." She said with relief as she could see everyone else clearly on the screens and hopefully hear them too.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked their eyes in surprise to see someone new on screen, having expected it to be Cera.

Curiously, Dr Taylor then leaned over to his son and whispered in his ear quietly, "Hey who's that?"

In response Max shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, never seen her before." he replied just as clueless as the rest of them were.

Zoe however, squinted her eyes a little closer, finding her to be mist familiar till she recognised her, "Wait! I remember you!" She cried in surprise as the others looked to her.

"Huh?"

"You do Zoe?" Jonathan and Reese asked her.

She nodded back in response, "Yeah, I met her at the Resistance's grass station, she's Captain Hua's assistant and I think her name's…Minmi!" She pointed out.

Hearing her name being called out put a lovely smile on the woman's face, "Haha, yes that's me, I'm so touched you remember me Zoe." She giggled feeling appreciated as Zoe smiled back at her.

"Minmi huh? Heh, has a nice ring to it." Max chuckled seeing she was named after a dinosaur too.

"So then, were you the one who orchestrated this little get together then?" Dr Taylor folded his arms while smiling back at her.

"Indeed I am," Minmi nodded politely with respect knowing full well they were the heroes who helped save their time and world, "I am under instructions from Cera to make sure you all receive this message."

Everyone widened their eyes, "Cera!?" The adults gasped in surprise as the kids brightened up with excitement and enthusiasm to hear the name of their old friend mentioned.

"Ahaha!" The way this was going perhaps she may keep their promise to them and let them come over to see the newly rebuilt future, they could hardly wait to see how great their future would look too and also to see all the smiling faces of the world's people on top of that thanks to their hard efforts in battling Goma.

"Is she there right now!?"

"Can we speak to her!?" Rex and Zoe both asked feeling hopeful at the thought of saying hi to her again after so long.

To their surprise, Minmi reluctantly shook her head, feeling guilty at having to let down their hopes, which and also made them somewhat disappointed too, "Unfortunately the matter of details are ones I cannot disclose at the moment." She answered which deeply puzzled them as they eyed her and each other curiously as to what she meant. Minmi soon decided to explain herself knowing they'd question her, "She believes it is something far better for you to come see for yourselves with your own eyes." She then stated.

"See for ourselves?" Max asked before he and his friends widened their eyes eagerly as they put 2 and 2 together, "You mean-!"

"We can go to the future!?" Zoe finished after him as bright grins and excited expressions came up across their faces.

Minmi soon nodded and smiled in response, "That's what I'm saying." She answered as Max and the others jumped up feeling fully energised that at long last they could visit the future again!

"Awesome! We're finally going to see the newly rebuilt dinosaur utopia like she said she promised us!" Max cheered as he punched up to the sky!

"Yay!" Zoe clapped her hands together.

"Ahaha!" Rex laughed out loud as he pumped up his arms unable to contain himself, there were rare moments where the usually calm and collected Rex wouldn't be able to hod himself back and this was one of those cases, plus there was no reason why he should.

The adults simply smiled back modestly, though Spike however grinned feeling his once dormant youthful vigorous return to his old bones and muscles, the thought of being amongst live dinosaurs again just got his blog pumping for centre and excitement like his younger days, "Oh I'm so excited! It's like a dino doctor's come true!" He bellowed before racing off to grab his phone and notify everyone else knowing they'd want to be in on this too, "I'd better call the others! No doubt they'd want-"

Minmi however frowned seeing him attempting to contact the others, and it pained her deeply at having to carry out the next part of her superior's message, "I am….deeply sorry Dr Taylor but," He and the others looked back to her again, "I'm afraid she specifically asked for just the D Team alone." She sighed shaking her head as Dr Taylor turned pale upon hearing those words.

"Say what!?" He froze stiff and his heart nearly stopped as he then collapsed on the ground hard like a statue, requiring Reese to go over to him and settle him down on a nearby chair as he was overwhelmed from complete shock and even betrayal.

Even the children were rather put off by this unfortunate development, "Cera…only wants us?" Rex asked feeling sad if they were to go off and leave their friends and parents away.

"How come?" Zoe asked sadly with Max frowning. Not only did they feel left out if their parents had to remain behind but also it didn't seem like Cera to want to exclude anyone from such a grand occasion.

With a guilty look at having spoilt such a momentous occasion, Minmi shook her head with regret that she had no more details to explain, "I'm afraid the details of that are something she wishes to disclose with you all personally." She said, something which made Rex narrow his eyes with deep suspicion, clearly something was up and it could be something serious, definitely not a surprise of the fun kind and couldn't be ignored, "She sent me to tell you that a full explanation will be given to you all upon arrival, and she promises all your loved ones will have a chance to visit later. I humbly apologise for this inconvenience, but I do hope you'd understand." Minmi concluded at the end hoping that she hadn't instilled any bad feelings in them after the hard news she parted with them. "Still though…." Minmi then continued, "Will you accept this invitation? If you don't or unable to at this point in time we completely understand." she added at the end deciding to respect their wishes, knowing their feelings should be considered first though if they did decide to accept she would promise them that a proper explanation would be given to them upon their arrival.

As Dr Taylor sniffled bitterly in the background, wallowing in a sinking quicksand pit of doubt and guilt, the others turned out his snivelling as they looked to one another rather seriously. "If Cera wants only us then it must be for something really important that she doesn't want anyone else to know, or that she needs our help with something serious." said Max, knowing either way it was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Knowing her that's more than likely the case." Zoe added in agreement while Rex maintained a suspicious gaze.

He soon then made his answer clear, "Of course we'll go, we'd never leave a friend behind in need like she always did for us." He said seeing they should at least answer her call and get the answer out of her straight.

Looking to one another, the kids made a decision to get to the bottom of this before looking back towards Minmi, "We'll do it….." said Max on everyone's behalf as they all nodded with him too.

Minmi herself, while having given them their invite which they accepted, couldn't help but feel bad for ruining the moment but her orders were orders after all.

Spike soon came to an understanding of it though it didn't make him feel better at all, "Cera you're such a big meanie…." he pouted with envy as he folded his arms and slouched deeper into his chair, he thought they had a connection as friends after all this time.

"There there doctor, I'm certain she has a good reason for this…." Reese then patted him on the shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"I guess…." Spike sniffled as he took a sheet of tissue and blew into it.

Max then walked up to where his father sat hoping to comfort him further, "Yeah dad…think of it as…the times when we went out on dinosaur adventures and you and Reese had to stay behind and keep tabs on us?" he then suggested, but to his dismay Spike became even more depressed as the bad memories made him realise how much of the world he missed out while the children had all the fun exploring and meeting new people. "Urk…." Max croaked with regret seeing it was too late to take it back, as Zoe scowled at him with disappointment.

"Real smooth Max…." she muttered which made him twiddle his fingers with regret. "But even so how can we go to the future, I mean it's not like we have a time machine." She then asked Minmi curiously.

"And our time drive is still under repairs back here too." Jonathan then pointed out.

"Doesn't look like any of us are going anywhere in time anytime soon." Rex then shrugged his shoulders seeing they may be at a loss.

"We anticipated that may be the case." Minmi replied catching their attention, "Which is why we've completed repairs on the time gate here at our end in Resistance HQ, therefore we are ready to send you all to the future and back home whenever you desire." She said with a warm smile which made them all widened their eyes in sheer amazement.

"AH!"

"WOW!"

"That's great news!" They all gasped with bright smiles, their excitement and enthusiasm bringing joy to Minmi's face again.

"I'll have the time portal ready for each of your eras in just a few minutes," She respond with a light nod, "So please remain where you are standing so we can get a fix on your current positions and know where to open it." For safety reasons solely, she didn't want to open the portal where they were standing directly otherwise there could be terrible complications after. After that, the screen with Minmi soon switched off, and before long a time portal appeared right in the same room as Max and Zoe's side was, opening up behind them which caught them off guard momentarily before grinning at it with eagerness.

"Awesome!" Max cheered pumping up his arms with energy, a feeling he hadn't experienced for a long while. "Well Zoe, you ready for this?" He looked back to her as she nodded with assurance.

"Mhmm, you bet!"

Her energetic answer made Max smile too as he looked back at the computer screen to where Rex was, "See you at the other side Rex!" Max then waved at him.

"Hehe, right back at ya!" the blind haired grinned as he held a thumbs up back at him.

"Take care all of you." Reese smiled happily for them that they could have their time together in the future like the old days.

Spike, while happy for them on the outside, was tiring up bitterly on the inside, as if his own heart was ripped out and stomped into the ground without mercy, "Go on kids….you go enjoy your youth and have all the fun….while us adults just get left behind like the age of old…." He sniffled looking away from them as he slouched down, seeing it most unfair that as adults they work so hard to give to the new generation and in the end they left behind and forgotten like the dinosaurs themselves….talk about being ungrateful….

As the call soon cut off, a time portal similar to the one in Max and Zoe's era then opened up right behind where Rex was standing, and he smiled lightly seeing it was his turn to go now.

"That looks your ride now Master Rex." Jonathan noted.

Rex nodded back at him with a hint of seriousness in his eyes, "Yeah it sure is."

"I'll be certain to inform your father about this," the android added, "Though knowing him I know he wouldn't hesitate to let you decide for yourself now." He said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and nodding at him with affirmation that he would have his blessing to go, plus he had grown so much and come so far, there wasn't any reason why he couldn't be trusted to start making his own way int he world starting with this, "Take care now, and if you need anything I'll be contact with you with the TPS communicator." He said with assurance as he handed Rex the small pocket device to which he took and smiled feeling confident in their wellbeing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rex nodded firmly as he began to walk towards the time portal. Before he could step right into it though-

"Hold it right there!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Not without us!" 3 loud angry voices suddenly shot out from the side of him, stopping him from making the last step as he and Jonathan both looked in the direction of the voices in surprise.

"Huh!?" Turning to look they saw none other than Dr Z and the Alpha gang standing before them, having burst through the door at that very moment.

"You're not thinking of leaving us behind while you and your toddling little friends go skipping around and have all the fun in my future dinosaur utopia to yourselves are you!?" Dr Z declared as he pointed at Rex accusingly.

Rex soon raised an eyebrow with suspicion, "Wait…how did you know what we were doing?" He questioned him as Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the 4 delinquent adults.

Dr Z grinned and folded his arms arrogantly, "Hehehe, you underestimate me boy, surely by now you've realised that nothing escapes the sharp eyes and ears of the dinosaur king!" He snickered devious, though neither Rex or his butler bought it for even a second….till the Trio began to come clean unknowingly.

"Indeed, especially with all the spy cameras we planted around you and this whole house these past few weeks." Zander pointed out proudly.

"Not to mentioned all that wire tapping into your calls too, that was my work! Hehe!" Ed snickered proud of himself before Ursula came in to reprimand them as always.

"Be quiet you twits!" She yelled angrily smacking them on the head!

WHAM!

"YOW!"

"You just ruined Dr Z's thunder!" She growled shaking a fist at them, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you clowns alive!"

Dr Z gnashed his teeth at her furiously before jumping out and delivering a swift dropkick to her backside! "And you're no better than them you tattletale!"

SMACK!

"EEP!" Ursula squealed as she was flung into the nearby wall and then slumped to the floor, "What did I do!?" She moaned painfully grasping her butt where Dr Z kicked her.

Hearing what they had been doing all this time, Jonathan and Rex both scowled at the Alpha gang as they picked themselves up after knocking one another out, "Dr Ancient wouldn't tolerate such behaviour and actions Dr Z." Jonathan shook his head in disapproval before looking right at Dr Z himself, "And besides, shouldn't you be helping Dr Ancient and Cretacia finish their speech on dinosaur coexistence for next week's conference?"

"Hmph! Yeah right! There's no time for words when action's needed!" The old man scoffed folding his arms with a hard scowl, "If my utopia's in danger, then as the dinosaur king it's my duty to answer the cries of help from my precious subjects and dinosaurs who are in dire need of me!" He declared as he pointed up to the sky as his trio struck out some rather heroic poses with him too.

"YEAH!" Said poses were so out of character for them, Rex could only stare and sweat drop while Jonathan simply shook his head in disapproval.

"So anyways, you're taking us whether you like it or not!" Dr Z then huffed refusing to budge before grinning rather sinisterly having just the right bargaining chip, "And besides." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 cards, flashing them out at Rex which made his heart skip a beat to see Chomp, Ace and Paris in his hand! "If you and your friends want your precious cards you'll have to take us along too! Otherwise they're all mine! Haha!" He laughed waving them playfully and mockingly towards the boy as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at them.

"NYEH NYEH!" The Trio stuck their tongues out and made faces at Rex, who narrowed his eyes hard and raised an eyebrow at them.

A smirk soon came upon his face which puzzled them as to why he wasn't begging on his knees yet, till they noticed the direction he was actually looking at. Turning behind their turned pale and their hearts skipped a beat as Jonathan stood before them appearing most menacingly!

"You do realise Dr Z, that I could easily come over there and wrestle them out of your hands faster than you can even blink, don't you?" He said in a most threatening manner which made his jaw hang as he popped an metallic knuckle so hard it sounded almost like a gun shot!

CRACK!

"ACK!" Dr Z shuddered realising the android could easily snap him like a pencil, "Urk…..I uhh….didn't think of that hehe…." he stuttered and smiled nervously as he began sweating bullets.

It didn't take long for his trio to crack under pressure as they began pointing at Dr Z!

"It was his idea!"

"Leave us out of this!" Ursula and Zander both cried pinning the blame on their boss, further stunning Dr Z speechlessly at how easily they turned don him, while Ed simply hunkered down and covered his face with his palms.

"Not the face!" He cried into his hands as Dr Z found himself all alone and exposed!

Said old man then glared at them with widened eyes filled with anger and terror as they began to turn on him leaving him out to take the fall! "Why you dirty traitors! Why I oughta-"

Rex soon sighed in dismay, seeing no point in arguing he face palmed himself, "Fine, let them come Jonathan…." he let out a deep breath, knowing he may regret this decision.

"AH!" The Alpha gang gasped at him with bright eyes and in shock, also feeling hope in them that they wouldn't get clobbered to a pulp by Jonathan thanks to Rex sticking his neck out for them, perhaps he did have a heart for them after all.

Jonathan blinked his eyes in surprise at this development, "Are….you sure this is wise Master?" he questioned him, wondering if he may be feeling sick or wasn't thinking straight.

"Someone has to keep them in line." Rex shrugged his shoulders, "And besides, if anything he'd mess up my dad's speech and make things go even slow than they should be, especially like what happened last time when they went back in time…." He added, suspecting Dr Z was more than likely to write up false claims about how he saved the whole world himself and would easily cover up everything and anything involving him and Seth double-crossing his parents that time, "Not to mention spoiling our secrets of our recent trip to the future too, no way can we have now that can we?" He added at the end, knowing that any mention of the future to come could create panic and change it for the worst, or make them look like lunatics if they mentioned even a word about it to the public masses.

Taking this into account, Jonathan soon folded his arms and scowled seeing the wisdom in his master's words, "Point taken."

"Hehehe! That's right! And don't you forget it!" Dr Z snickered before stuttering in realisation at what he really meant, "Hey! I take offence to that!" He growled shaking a fist at Rex as his men sided with him like the loyal dogs they were.

"You take that back right this instant!"

"Yeah! Or else there'll be much to pay!" They growled threatening him.

Rex however simply turned his back to them uncaringly and unthreatened, "You know it's the truth, so I don't care one bit what you do to me." Plus he also knew they wouldn't dare with Jonathan present, plus he had other ways to keep them in check too while they were away, "Now you coming or would you rather I leave you behind and let Jonathan and Helga decide what to do with you four?" He said as he started walking towards the time portal.

They all turned pale upon realising a double dose of android discipline would be the end of them, if getting beaten to the ground by Jonathan wasn't bad enough then being nursed back to health by Helga would be a million times worse! "GAH! NO! PLEASE! TAKE US WITH YOU!" They all cried as they jumped down and prostrated themselves before him. As Rex stopped to look back at them, they whimpered and shot him several teary puppy dog eyes at him, "WE'RE REALLY SORRY!" They wailed and pleaded.

He was disgusted at the fact they had absolutely no shame or pride at all, but in the end perhaps they did play a role in helping to save the future so maybe they did deserve to come too as long as they were kept on a tight leash, which would have to be really short too. "Fine…." He sighed giving into their pleas as they cheered for joy and jumped up filled with energy!

"YAY!"

"WAHOO!"

"Don't make me regret this." He scowled at them as they all saluted him obediently like soldiers.

"And you never will!"

"Well be on our best behaviour!"

"You won't even know we're here!"

"You have our word!" They vowed in a most enthusiastic manner.

Already Rex was beginning to regret letting them come on board, but no point changing it now, he was a man of his word after all. Without a backwards glance he walked right through the portal, focusing on ahead and intending to find out what was going on in the future as he disappeared inside.

Right behind him, Dr Z and the Alpha gang leapt into the portal like cannonballing into a swimming pool. "Hooray! Dinosaur utopia here I come!" Dr Z cheered as he jumped in head first with the tiro following after him!

"WHEE!" They cheered as the portal closed behind him, leaving Rex's butler all alone.

"Good luck Master Rex, I shall await your safe return….." Jonathan noted after his master vanished, inside his mechanical heart he knew that he'd need a lot of luck to survive the future and of course the overbearing Alpha gang altogether.

**(Later)**

Inside the base's time gate room, on board the metallic platform a large portal opened up in the room and appearing from it was Max and Zoe, who appeared first on the platform, before Rex and the Alpha gang appeared right near them too.

Max took a look around to survey their surroundings first, then confirming this was the place, he brightened up and cried, "Hey we're here!"

"Yeah…." Rex and Zoe smiled with approval, to be back again in the time period of their closest friend, as they looked around to see the time gate was repaired and not just that, a few extra touches were added to the room such as a few extra monitors to keep watch over energy flow and output too.

"Ah, it's like home away from home." Dr Z clapped his hands together as he became almost ecstatic as he enjoyed the moment of returning to what may be his favourite time era of all, almost drooling at the excitement too much to the disgust of the Trio.

As they looked around and took in the sights of the familiar setting around them, the doors before them opened and stepping in was none other than Minmi, who invited them here, "Welcome all of you, I'm so glad you can all make it." She nodded with respect to the D team before looking to the side and blinking her eyes in surprise, "And I see you've brought along some guests."

"Hee hee, you mean the guests of honour!" Ursula giggled as she struck and elegant pose.

"The stars of this show!" Zander smirked smugly folding his arms.

"The main event!" Ed bellowed as he flexed his flabby arms and sucked in as much air trying to look buff.

"And the dinosaur king himself! Ahahahah!" Dr Z cackled holding his head up high as he and the Alpha gang showed off their profiles…much to the dismay of the D Team and Minmi's awkwardness as she sweat dropped seeing them.

"Right….." was all Zoe could say before whispering over to Rex, "Didn't think she'd actually invite them along too."

"She didn't," Rex answered shaking his head sadly, "They invited themselves."

"That makes more sense." Max muttered before he and Zoe looked to them, "Never thought we'd see you guys again…" Max commented with a deep lack of enthusiasm, as much as they wanted to see the future and its people for a while now, the alpha gang were among those they didn't miss very much.

"Especially you old lady." Zoe scoffed as Ursula widened her eyes which bulged red with veins!

"Hey watch it!" She snarled as she tensed up a fist which popped with blood vessels under pressure, "Otherwise I'll make you eat those words and your teeth!" She threatened Zoe with he intention to shove her whole fist down her throat if necessary!

"Yeah!? Just try it!" Zoe retorted with defiance as both females had sparks of hatred fly between them as a long dormant rivalry was reborn between them!

"Grr!"

Everyone stood clear of them not wanting to get in between a pair of feral females, the Alpha gang men shuddered and but their nails under pressure at how this could go either way, whole Rex and Max simply sighed.

"Sigh…some things never change will they?" Rex shook his head in disapproval.

"Nope never in a million years…" Max face palmed, seeing even dinosaurs were better at evolving than they would.

As it appeared this stand off would last for eternity, Minmi soon raised up her hand rather uneasily as she politely spoke up, "If I'm not interrupting anything?" she asked getting their attention as they turned to her.

Max widened his eyes, having realised they weren't alone, "Oh!" Quickly he ran in to pull Zoe away from Ursula. Being back after so long away this was not a good first impression for their outlook.

"Please excuse them," Rex bowed politely before squinting his eyes at the Alpha gang as Zander and Ed pulled Ursula back as she thrashed about and nearly breaking out of their grasp, "They clearly need to learn better manners." Way he saw it even cavemen would be more polite than them.

"Hmph!" Ursula and Zoe scoffed as they looked away, deciding to settle this much later.

The other members of the A Team though scowled taking offence at Rex's words, "At least I use utensils when I eat my food…." Ed pouted as he lowered his head with shame.

Minmi blinked her eyes still trying to recover from the unusual drama that played out but soon recollected herself and smiled warmly at their guests, "Anyways….without any further interruptions….please follow me and I will bring you to see her right away." She said showing them the way as the doors pined and she went on through. The rest of the group followed behind her as she escorted them through the hallways, which appeared the same as it was and with each stepped through they felt more at ease feeling a different vibe and atmosphere, not one of war anymore. In fact it was much quieter too, strangely to them but not necessarily bad.

Max and his friends smiled as they neared where the main office was, feeling excited to see Cera again after so many months apart and looking forward to catching up and spending time with her. Before long they stepped onto an elevator pad which took them high up the transport tube before arriving at the entrance to the main control room, "She's waiting for you here." Minmi said to them showing the door, as Max, Rex and Zoe smiled brightly and rushed first unable to hold back or contain their excitement any longer!

"Haha, Cera!" Max laughed as he pushed through the front doors first and his friends followed right behind, "Hey there! Long time no-"

Before they could look ahead, what greeted them wasn't a human but a huge purple and white saurophaganax which let out a vicious roar which stopped them cold in their tracks!

**ROAR!**

"WAAAAH!" The D Team screamed as they stuttered and fell back on their butts, hiding their arms out at the massive carnivore in a futile deterrence to keep him from eating them!

As the Alpha gang followed in they turned pale and huddled together in a panic! "EEEP!"

Dr Z quickly took shelter behind his 3 minions on instinct, "Take them! Leave me alone!" He cried out which made them all widen their eyes and sweat bullets!

"EEEEK!" They squealed as the saurophaganax bared his fangs and snarled, the D Team narrowed their eyes hard as he prepared to lunge at them!

Before he could though, miraculously an angry female voice shouted out at him, stopping him before he could go through with it! "Eoraptor! Enough!"

"Huh!?" Everyone looked up in surprise as the huge dinosaur halted his assault on them, before looking behind. As they looked ahead, recognising the voice to be familiar, they widened their eyes as a young red haired girl, dressed in serious clothing, stepped out towards him, with the striking giveaway being the small white chibi microraptor on her shoulder!

"C…Cera!?" The D Team exclaimed in disbelief to see her, looking so serious and commanding authority even, as everyone else looked stunned with sheer amazement at how easily she commanded the saurophaganax's respect.

As the giant stomped towards her, she reached out and petted his snout gently as he sniffed her scent, "It's rude to be impolite to guests, especially with old friends." she said with a light smile before looking ahead towards her guests. Feeling more at ease the big dinosaur glowed brightly before reverting back to his true form, being a small pink and purple raptor, "Easy now, everything's okay…" she whispered to him, convincing him all was good before he scampered off towards the nearby office desk at the end of the room.

Seeing how easily she handled the situation made them all stare speechlessly, "Whoa…." Max then swallowed hard, he knew she was great at understanding dinosaurs but now it seemed she had taken that to a whole other level.

"No way…." Rex breathed, feeling it wasn't just kindness but also authority which her vibe gave off, one which commanded a great deal of respect. He was starting to wonder if they were the same age anymore.

Feeling rather intimidated, Zander nervously leaned over to Ursula to whisper in her ear, "Hey, is that really the same the same bratty kid?" he asked uneasily.

Ursula sweated a bit before squinting her eyes a little ahead and then speaking softly back to him, "Well she's got that little fluff ball on her shoulder so it has to be her, then again she doesn't seem like her either." she replied feeling anxious and pressured being in the same place as her.

"She looks so…grownup now…." Zoe breathed, almost unable to recognise her if it weren't for her blue eyes and red hair.

"A lot sure can change in a few months huh?" Dr Z whistled casually which earned him a nervous pat on the shoulder by Ed.

"Maybe we should keep our mouths shut and behave for real Dr Z." He tensed hissing through his teeth as he put a finger to his lips before using it to point ahead, "Wouldn't want her to sick her vicious attack dino on us for behaving out of place right?" As they looked ahead, the eoraptor hissed and narrowed his eyes on them like a predator, which made them all swallow hard and nearly wet their pants in the process.

"Agreed…." Dr Z nodded nervously as they all took it as a cue to keep their mouths shut. Knowing the little dinosaur was a ticking time bomb ready to explode into a fit of rage that could end them all anytime it chose.

With that out of the way, Cera soon turned her attention back towards her guests and smiled, "Max, Rex, Zoe….it's great to see you all again." She said to them as they recovered from the experience and smiled back at her.

"Hehe, it sure does." Max chuckled as he scratched his head and sweated.

Zoe then ran up to her and embraced her in a warm hug, "We missed you so much." She said almost tearing up, as Cera returned the hug back to her and then Max and Rex both joined in to do the same.

"Awww…." Ed blushed red as he clapped his hands together and his eyes brightened up, feeling his heart flutter at this heartfelt reunion. Dr Z, Zander and Ursula huffed and looked away, having no interest in this mushy mushy friendship business…though they couldn't deny deep down a small part of them was happy for the D Team getting back together again.

After breaking away, "Say Cera, what was that all about just now with eoraptor?" Max then asked her still haven't managed to get over it yet.

"Quite the welcoming committee if you ask me." Rex commented.

"Hehe, sorry about that…." Cera sweat dropped scratching her head a bit before petting the raptor's head, who then cooed enjoying it very much as he nuzzled his head deeper into her palm, "Eoraptor's been a little overprotective of me since dad left me in charge of both him as well as the Resistance, or should I say the new D Lab." She said.

Max blinked his eyes upon realising what she just said, and he heard right, "Wait….in charge!?" He exclaimed as everyone else widened their eyes in disbelief!

"WHOA!"

"WAH!"

"EH!?" They all gasped, if they weren't stunned before this time this revelation was more than enough to freeze them all stiff!

Cera stuttered a little bit, clearly she didn't expect them to take it like that, then again she never told them and being the leader of the world's security was a huge honour and responsibility too….

Zoe pointed out at her weakly, feeling an immense wave of pressure come over her, "So you're the new commander of the entire D Lab's future branch!?" She and the others were rather anxious seeing her more like a figure of authority than their old friend.

She couldn't help but blush red with mild embarrassment in response, "Haha….Well I wouldn't say commander….more like….head, but in a way yeah…you could say that." Cera chuckled back as smiles of excitement and awe came over her old friends.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Congrats!" Max and his friends quickly went over either to give her paper handshakes or pats on the back for a job well done at making it real big, which made her blush red and smile with embarrassment as Miku sat next to eoraptor to get out of all the fangasms and attention their partner was receiving. As much as their duty was to keep her safe even they didn't have the nerve to tame that level of excitement, sadly Cera was on her own for this….

In the background the Alpha gang stared at her rather begrudgingly with spite, "Tch! Why do the kids get all the luck?" Zander clicked his tongue feeling very jealous and also discriminated too.

"Yeah! We all had to work our butts off to get where we are, then she gets the job of everyone's dreams handed to her on a silver platter!?" Ursula then growled.

"No fair!" Ed whined shaking his fist out in protest.

Hearing their complaints, the eoraptor hissed at them menacingly, causing them all to shudder and zip their lips tightly, knowing what was good for them!

**SNARL!**

"YEEK!"

Ignoring them, Rex then asked with interest, "So then, where's Lunensis now?"

Cera perked up at Rex's question, "Oh dad actually decided to go on a journey, one he felt he felt he really needed to do," she said calmly before looking away from them and up at the ceiling where a new sky light was as the sun's rays flowed in from the top and illuminated the room, "To find and reflect upon himself and on everything's that's happened…." She added at the end as she remembered his exact words and how he wanted to make a fresh start in a new chapter of his life and make peace with his past before leaving the D Base behind in his Mesozoic Mobile as he went to travel the world, experience what ti had to offer and hopefully help restore what was lost in the war.

"Like soul searching you mean?" Zoe asked curiously as she nodded back in response.

"Yes that's right."

"Wow…." Max breathed in surprise and amazement. Neither he nor his friends had ever took Lunensis for that kind of man. It did make him more respectable in their eyes, something the Alpha gang ought to learn as they narrowed their eyes at them.

"He also said he wanted to experience our newly rebuilt world first hand with his own eyes." Cera then continued, "A world in which has been entrusted to the next generation and he wanted to explore and restart himself from square one, in order to move on from the war with the shadow empire and make peace with everything that's happened."

"So he left you in charge of both the D Lab and the future of people and dinosaurs eh?" Rex mused with a pleased smile.

"Yup pretty much," The D Lab's new leader responded proudly, "He said it himself that no one else would be better for the job than me and I accepted wholeheartedly and with all the responsibility it bears." She said as Max went over and patted her shoulder with congratulations.

"Heh, well I say he couldn't left it in more capable hands." He complimented her as Rex nodded in agreement with him.

"His faith in you has been well placed." He said feeling the same way too.

All their kind words and praising made her blush red as she scratched her cheek feeling most appreciated. "Hee hee, thanks you guys, I'm touched to hear that from you."

Having had enough of this, Dr Z cleared his throat before speaking out with some intention of wanting to cut their moment short as it made him sick to his stomach, "Say err kid, I mean…Cera is it?" He said catching their attention as they looked to him wondering what he had to say.

"Hmm?"

The old man then gained a mischievous smirk on his face, "Since we're all friends here, well of course we are since we helped you and your people save the world from the shadow empire and all." He started off.

"With full sincerity and good intention on top of that!" Zander pointed out after him.

"So that means just like these other br-I mean your other friends, we can get special privileges too right!?" He then pointed out before pointing directly at her, "And as the future dinosaur king, that means I outrank your authority and everyone else here in this time period!" He declared with an eager grin before demanding she submit to him, "Therefore I demand that you bow down to me and serve my every waking need!"

"And as his elite guard that goes for us too!" Ursula pointed out with a thumb to herself as Zander and Ed followed suit with her too.

"That's right!" They bellowed as the trio struck a rather dramatic pose….which earned nothing but weird looks from the kids for making fools of themselves in front of the future's most important person.

Max and Rex sighed and looked away, "Oh boy….."

"This isn't going to go over well…." They face palmed or shook their heads knowing they were really pushing heir luck and about to get it this time.

Cera then narrowed her eyes taking offence at their rudeness as well as their unreasonable demands, "If memory serves I recall only asking Max and the others over, I don't quite remember summoning you guys along for the ride." She said which made their hearts skip a beat, "It seems I may have to call in security and let them know that we have a few uninvited guests aiming to cause trouble and so will have to be shown the door." She raised her hand about to snap her fingers, as her friends in the background grinned or snickered about to see Dr Z and the Alpha gang get put in their place like the illegal immigrants or stowaways they were!

"WHA?!" They all gasped in horror as her eoraptor snarled and turned feral, about to transform at any second!

They huddled together in terror at the horrors she might put them through before being shoved right out the door and back into the past….before she lowered her hand at the last second, "But….I suppose since you all did do your part in helping to save our world so it would be rude to just send you off even if you did force yourselves in without an invitation." She admitted at the end as they all let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Phew…." They all slumped down to the ground in exhaustion by the experience, Ed and Zander also giving thanks to the merciful gods for sparing them. Though the D Team kids were a little disappointed they didn't get to see the Alpha gang get their just desserts Cera was the one calling the shots around here and she did have a good point there too.

"Just don't get any funny ideas or ask for any special favours, or we may end up with our first bans and restrictions on who's allowed to come here from the past." She added at the end a little warning before arrowing her eyes glaring daggers at them, which made them huddle back together and shudder in fear, "As well as immediate deportation on top of that, through excessive force if necessary." As she finished eoraptor let out a vicious hiss much like a snake as they yelped in a panic!

**SNARL!**

"YIKES!"

"Understand?" She questioned them once more in a most menacing way, making them all go pale as ghosts!

Seeing no other choice and struck with fear, the 4 Alpha gang members shuddered nodded as all thoughts and intentions of rebellion or self promotion were wiped clean from their minds, "Uh huh…."

"Loud and clear." They muttered terrified as the D Team snickered in amusement at their misfortune.

Ignoring them, they looked back towards Cera for the matter at hand, "So Cera, care to fill us in on what's been happening so far on your side of things?" Zoe then asked her with interest.

"Yeah, it's been many months since we last heard from you." Max added.

"I sure hope recovering and restoration's been going well for you and your time's people since we left off." said Rex feeling hopeful deep down.

She smiled appreciating their concern, "I'm glad you asked that's why I called you over, to show you how much progress we've made and how far we've come as I promised you all." She answered them as they all smiled with excitement and anticipation as she looked over to her desk and picked up a remote seated there, "Take a good look and see for yourselves." She said as she pressed a button and the huge screen lit up, and appearing right on it was a magnificent futuristic city, much like Rex's time but the buildings were far more advanced as well as various hover car models which zoomed through the skies to nearby floating islands which were suspended by anti gravity mechanisms.

"AH!" Everyone widened their eyes at the newly restored city, as if no trace of destruction or the war could be found the last time they were there when hey arrive,d even the square and the fountain was repaired and was now dedicated to them and their heroic efforts in saving the world!

But it wasn't just that, on nearly every island were areas covered with greenery and prehistoric plant life to mix in the natural with the technological! As people went about their daily activities best they could, and a handful of robots assisted them, dinosaurs too travelled amongst them, with large herds like corythosaurus and muttaburrasaurus marching down the streets, giving way to some pachyrhinosaurus travelling ahead of them much like cars waiting for a light to change. Street lights were held above as a small tapejara perched on it momentarily before spreading its wings and taking off as the lights changed and the ceratopsians stopped, allowing the hadrosaurs to pass. And alone the sidewalks and pathways people walked around to get to their destination while accompanied by smaller species like leallynasaura or stegoceras along the way. It truly was a dinosaur human utopia as Rex, his dad and Dr Z both envisioned and aimed to create.

"Amazing…."

"It's…so beautiful…." Max and Zoe widened their eyes as they took in this breathtaking view of the scene displayed before them.

"And we made this possible too…." Rex smiled before narrowing his eyes seriously, as it made him come to a realisation how much harder he and and his father would have to work if they were to make this a reality for Cera.

She nodded pleased with their satisfaction so far of her newly rebuilt home, "That's right, all this is thanks to your combined efforts in helping to save our home in the future." She said smiling and feeling more at ease as she managed to move on from most of the trauma she experienced in the past, "Helping to make my home just like how it was before the space pirates came….and for that I'll always be grateful for it." She said with upmost gratitude as her words of appreciation touched their hearts.

"Cera…." Never before had Max and the others felt so moved by how much they impacted her, they helped changed many's lives for the better in their times but to see so many happy smiles and cheering, both people and dinosaurs, it really made them realise how important everyone has a role to play in the world and in one another's futures too, no matter how big or small everyone was connected and mattered in the end.

The Alpha gang though paid no attention to them though for their eyes and minds were still most fixated on what they were witnessing beforehand, "It's like I'm living in my greatest dream of all!" Dr Z couldn't help but cheer at the top of his lungs, his eyes tearing up with emotion at seeing so much joy and coexistence between people and dinosaurs like he always dreamt off, how he helped save the world and made it all possible he couldn't help but burst into proud laughter in the process, "Ahahahahah!"

He laughed joyously as the scene depicted a dinosaur hospital where some nurses were helping to care for a neovenator with a broken leg, tying some bandages on it while nearby a brave doctor took out a set of pliers which he used to help remove an aching tooth from a tarchia, which made it slam down its tail and roar in pain as it was removed! Another scene showed a nursery center shaped like a cracked egg, as inside eggs were nursed in warm nests and incubators by mother maiasaura, who were helping doc are for the eggs of other dinosaurs and help hatch them. Some babies that were orphaned during the war were also put up for adoption as a young girl left carrying a chibi tuojiangosaurus with her as her smiling parents looked on happy for her.

Some places were also growing and revived prehistoric plants too, thanks to improved revival techniques where even species of plants that went extinct by man made causes. It also gave home that in due time it may even be possible bring back other kinds of extinct animals and not just dinosaurs. Sure there were still the occasional troubles and difficulties of getting dinosaurs to behave or adapt to this new world, as one scene depicted an albertosaurus getting into a fight with an einiosaurus, which needed their owners to intervene between them and break them up, but overall life seemed to be proceeding well for everyone and few signs of the war remained, it was as though the entire city had turned over a new leaf and went forward.

"Aw man….Seeing all that really makes me wanna get out there and have fun with everyone!" Max soon cried as he tended up his arms with anticipation, he couldn't just sit by and see all this happen, he wanted to get out there and experience it first hand.

"Yeah! Why watch it all when you can experience it first hand!" Rex cheered as he punched ahead while Zoe's eyes glistened upon seeing a fashion show by Marina as she stood on stage with unique water themed fashions with her chibi dinosaurs. Truly this future had everything she had always wanted.

The best part was that there was still much more to come, "If you think that's great just you wait, you haven't seen anything yet." Cera smirked proudly as she knew she saved the best for last, as she pressed the button on the remote and the screen switched to that depicting a gigantic coliseum in the middle of Saurus City!

"WHOA!" Rex gasped as everyone else stared in sheer disbelief at what they were witnessing first hand.

"Now that's a stadium!" Zoe then cried.

"Not just any stadium!" Dr Z suddenly cut in excitedly grinning wide like a lunatic, "That's my dream dinosaur battle arena! It's perfect and exactly as I dreamt of it in every detail right down to the smallest square meter!" He cried out at the top of his lungs as he stretched out his arms widely and spun around, "Oh if I'm dreaming don't wake me up! Ahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud as he marked this very day as the best of all in his life.

"That's way bigger than any sports arena in our time!" Max gasped speechlessly as he clenched his hands into tight fists, "You could have a kaiju battle royale in there and still have room for a soccer match too!"

"It's more than the stadium I'm having rebuilt." Cera stated as they all looked to her smiling proudly, "I even commissioned the restart of the Fossil League Cup." Her friends looked at her and blinked puzzled, as she began to explain what she was talking about, "In the golden years, it was the tournament of legends that only the greatest of the great could compete in." She stated as she pressed a button on her remote which depicted several important looking people ranging from classy folk to renowned or rising stars appearing one by one on screen, some of which with rare partner dinosaurs with them as they travelled either on plane or by ship as they made their way right to the city, "And as of now, duelists from all over the planet are not only resurfacing with the war over, but now they're beginning to gather here to Saurus City in order to compete for the Fossil Crown."

"AH!" The D team and Alpha gang were absolutely stunned to hear not just the coming of a great dino battle tournament to come soon, and that wasn't the bet part yet.

Cera smiled as she knew this next part would absolutely knock their socks off, "And guess what, I even have passes ready for you to enter too." she said at the end as they all widened their eyes in amazement and shock!

"WAH!?" As if the greatest tournament in history wasn't enough, now they were given a shot at getting in too!? This was just too much to take in for 1 day!

Cera could tell some of them were confused as to why she had this in mind, as she continued to explain her big plans she had for them all, "Think about it, if the legendary heroes whom everyone looked up to were to take part in this tourney, we'd draw in people from all over the planet to come see how well they and their dinosaurs work together." She said stretching out her arms widely, "And then not just crowds but maybe even the hearts of old duelists would feel themselves regain their lost passion and heart for battling, and maybe take up their old cards and dinoshots too and get back to being whom they once were." She said before her smile softened and she appeared a little more insecure on what they would really think if they wanted to choose for themselves, "That is…if you guys don't want to…." She said softly kicking her foot behind her other leg.

She soon began to see it was silly of her to think they'd turn down such an opportunity, as they immediately started bursting with energy and excitement, even making shots at taking the top spot for themselves and envisioning what they'd do with it!

"Hehehe! Well you might as well and over that crown to me and Chomp!" Max boasted as he held himself up high and grinned pointing to himself with his thumb, "Cos we'll show the world we're the best and always will be! After all we beat Goma so it's only natural!" He proclaimed boldly!

"Heh, get real Max!" Rex smirked disagreeing with him, "No way are you winning that tournament! Besides you needed everyone's help in order to beat him that tim so that didn't count." He said before folding his hands on his hips, "When it comes to it, Ace and I will make anything a total breeze!"

"Hey!" Zoe then yelled out taking offence at being unnoticed, "Don't leave me and Paris out! We'll easily outdo you boys in every way possible!"

Her confluent claims made the boys smirk or grin back at her ready to take her challenge, "Oh yeah!?"

"Want to bet?"

"Ahahahah! In your dreams kiddies!" Ursula then laughed snobbishly as she held her head up high, "Yeah! If anyone's going to really have a shot at number one it'll be none other than yours truly!" She boasted as she struck an elegant pose to show off her profile and slim figure, "And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it! Hohohoho!"

Her self promotion made Ed and Zander both slouch forward and pout with jealousy, "Hey no fair…."

"We really wanted a shot at the top spot too…." They found themselves to be the ones with the last self esteem and always getting the sort end of the stick, this tournament could be their short at turning around that sad outlook on life they always had but now it seemed they wouldn't get the chance.

Dr Z gritted his teeth, taking offence and seeing it to be an outrage that everyone else was counting him out for being the King of the Ring, "Nonsense!" He roared not wanting to stand idly by anymore while everyone else made bold claims of being champion while he was around, "If anyone's getting the crown of champion, it'll obviously be me! The one and only dinosaur king!" He roared before grinning with an almost evil look, "And anyone who dares stand in the way of me getting both my destiny and that crown is going to get squashed into dino jelly! Soon all will bow before me! Ahahahah!" He laughed out loud.

Max gritted his teeth and held out a fist to him, "Oh yeah!? Wait till me and Chomp hit the ring, then you guys are so toast!" He countered before looking around to everyone else, "Heh, if I've gotta beat you all to get first place then so be it! Me and Chomp are gonna win em all!"

The room was soon brimming with high energy amongst the legendary heroes of Cera's time as they made declarations or vows to reach number one, unseeing how psyched they were for the competition made Cera herself smile at ease seeing that was what she was hoping from them, "Hahahah, it seems you're all fired up for action, now that's what I really like to see." She laughed happy to see that even being apart form many months her friends hadn't yet lost their touch or connection with one another or the dinosaurs. "With you all in the tourney everyone's spirits will really get lifted when the competition of legends and dreams returns as well as a long lost trend being revived too." She said looking to them all, "Not only will they be so happy and excited, they'll be able to start feeling the same old thrills of dino battling like before, how it should have been from the start before it was turned into a tool for war."

Her friends softened their expressions and came to a realisation as to the true meaning of the tournament being revived, "Once it finally kicks off, both people and dinosaurs will finally be able to make peace with what has happened, and hopefully put their past experiences and traumas behind them, burying it forever and never to go back on it." She said at the end referring to how they could not just move forward from their past but also return to an era when there was was peace and prosperity for everyone and who dinosaurs and man took one another to new heights like they did during the golden days.

"So that's your reason for calling us then." Rex then noted as he soon came to an understanding.

Cera sighed a little hoping she didn't seem selfish to the others, but they didn't care all that much but instead smiled lightly back much to her relief.

"Heh, then consider it done Cera!" Rex smirked folding his arms on his hips.

"Yeah, we'll make sure everyone forgets about the war with the shadow empire completely and that everyone will have bright dreams and hopes again too!" Max cheered as he pumped up his arms ready for action, he just couldn't wait to get onto the arena and strut his stuff in front of the crowds.

"We'll give them all a show to remember for generations!" Zoe cheered as she clapped her hands joyfully.

"That's right! And its thanks to me this tournament will be a smashing success and you know it!" Dr Z boasted proudly as he pointed out to the sky and the Alpha gang cheered too.

"And us too!"

He gritted his teeth and growled back at them, "Who asked you to cut in!?" he snarled shaking a fist at them which made them slouch with sadness at being shot down from their moment of glory.

"Aww…."

Everyone seemed to be getting into the groove as it was time they showed the people of the world first hand how greta they were and give them hopes and dreams once again like they did before, only now it would be the full real life experience! Each of them seemed to be thinking up ways they could wow and amaze the crowds and even give them ways on how they could learn from their example too, the thought of leaving their mark on the future got Max;s blood pumping as he grinned widely filled with energy seeing everyone else was in the mood….all except Rex who strangely seemed to be staring blankly ahead and drifting away for some reason….

Max blinked his eyes upon noticing he wasn't as enthusiastic or energetic as the rest of them,. Blinking his eyes seeing him to appear having something on his mind, "What's the matter Rex? Max then asked him curiously.

The others looked to him as he eyed Cera with a slightly serious expression and also with a hint of suspicion, "Don't get me wrong Cera, I'm all up for the competition and I really can't wait to throw down with everyone and against anyone else who'll step into the battlefield." He said smiling lightly but it soon passed, "But still….I can't help but feel….that there's more to it than this."

Cera soon turned serious and said nothing at first, seeing Rex was as astute as he usually was, glad that sense of intuition of his hadn't yet dulled.

The others though hadn't yet understood what he meant as they asked him, "What are you talking about?" asked Max, "What could be more than the greatest tournament of all time!?" he gasped holding out his arms.

"Especially one which has ME in it!" Dr Z then boasted and also went ignored.

Rex then looked up at Cera with a questioning look on his face, "There's something else you summoned us here for, you need us to help you with something else and it's not just this." He continued as he tension in the air began to thicken, "Hope you don't look at me wrong for feeling suspicious but…that's just the feeling I'm getting when you asked for just me, Max and Zoe to come alone. Even if it was to keep the tournament a surprise, you'd have invited our friends and parents over too." He continued as everyone widened their eyes in realisation at what he was pointing out, "So why? What's really up?"

Cera paused momentarily and said nothing for a bit as her expression turned serious, a clear sign to Rex that he was spot on, which made him more suspicious as to what her real intentions were. Looking around and seeing everyone focusing on her, she could see there was no getting around it as she smiled lightly upon being found out, "You're as sharp as ever Rex…..there's nothing that can hide from your astute observations and sharp eyes." She replied as tension soon was felt in the air as everyone became rather uneasy and suspicious. "I assure you, this tournament and you all taking part in it was my original intention for bringing you all in from your times….." She explained not wanting them to think badly of her, before her tone turned rather heavy and uneasy. Looking closer her friends could see her turn serious and tense up, which unnerved them somewhat as they began to wonder and even worry about what was really going on, "That was…Until….we encountered an unfortunate incident not long ago….."

The way she made it sound occurred to them that it was really serious, "That…doesn't sound very good…." Zander stated obviously, also making his tone unclear as to whether they should find out now.

Her friends however knew better, if Cera called them it meant she needed help and no matter how bad it was to her or may be to them they couldn't just ignore it.

"What kind of incident?" Rex then asked seriously as a bead of serious sweat dripped from his cheek.

"Did something really bad happen?" Zoe put her hands together in worry as her heart began to race.

Max widened his eyes, "Did Goma or the space pirates escape!?" He exclaimed in worry.

Cera shook her head in response, which put them at ease but only for a brief moment, "Not quite but it does involve them in a way." She admitted, as everyone else became further on edge and hardened themselves on the outside and inside. Seeing how firm or uneasy they were, Cera let out an insecure sigh, knowing she couldn't beat around the bush forever, she had to get to the point but was also worried whether they could take it. She soon made her decision as she held out her remote to the screen, "It's…better that I show you…." She decided no going back now as she pressed it and the screen turned static before switching to another scene.

As it lit up it revealed images of dinosaurs, but far from the ones the D Team were used to seeing, it was as if they were altered somehow and barely resembled how they normally looked. One image was a triceratops, with colourful patterns on its body and spikes along its back, and its head lined with several long spikes making it almost resemble a sun! There was also a brightly coloured carnotaurus with long curved bull like horns pointing forward, with a much more bulky build and a spiky club like feature at the end of its tail. These were but only a handful of the unusual specimens displayed on screen, and in fact the way many of them appeared was almost alien to them, and as more and more passed, they grew even more uneasy and unsettled to see these weren't mere images or artist's representations, they were depictions of very real dinosaurs!

"Cera….." Max asked her uneasily as he and everyone else looked to her, "What are…these?" he pointed out weakly as his whole hand actually shuddered while doing so as if he was struggling to keep it pointing upwards at the monitor.

She let out a heavy sigh as she began to explain, "Not long ago, I sent a team to scour the remains of Goma's fortress, and they discovered he had a secret underwater lab buried deep beneath the sea. We believe he may have used this secret facility in order to experiment and manipulate dinosaur dna to whoever he saw fit." She explained before looking back at the screen with the dinosaur mutants displayed, "As you've seen here, several of these dinosaurs have been altered in various areas, being enhanced speed, strength or defensive capabilities." It was clear that these dinosaurs were bred or more precisely created for battle purposes only.

As they passed by other mutated dinosaurs such as a brightly multicoloured feathered utahraptor in shades of red, orange and purple and a big feathery crest, to a navy blue majungasaurus with lines of spikes lining its head to tail and coloured in a tiger stripe like pattern, they became more on edge. "We're not sure how he did it, but we can assume the cosmos stones may have played a role in this, either giving him the knowledge he needed to enhance certain genes in them or perhaps using said energy directly in order to spur growth in certain traits." She hissed with deep disgust which was soon shared by everyone else as they looked back to see Goma's abominations appear on screen one by one.

"Creepy…." Zoe shuddered nervously seeing this was no laughing matter.

"I'm getting all tingly just thinking about this…." Ed croaked as he began to sweat profusely.

"What's this? A real life science fiction horror movie!?" Dr Z then exclaimed in horror and anger, he always believed himself to be the greatest scientist when it comes to dinosaurs, but to be outdone by Goma of all people was unacceptable! Plus it was beyond anything he could have thought up when it came to making dinosaurs stronger, meaner and cooler to people….almost reminded him of being outdone by Seth and it bright back some unpleasant memories too.

Her friends looked to her, shuddering nervously as they began to question or even suspect her reasons for showing this to them, "Cera, you're not actually thinking-"

She shook her head to Max's statement, "No of course not, never in a million years," She responded though taking slight offence at her friends actually believing she would try something like this, "It'd be unthinkable if I ever did such a thing, it'd be against everything we fought for and worked towards." Rex and the others in the D Team nodded in agreement with her, while also feeling relieved that she still shared the same beliefs that nature shouldn't be twisted by science at all. Looking back though they hardened themselves angrily to think that Goma would actually dare to cross such red lines and twist the dinosaurs into weapons of war, truly his evil knew no bounds. What she said next though, would soon be the stuff of their worst nightmares ever, "But….unfortunately….Goma already had gone through with this and much more."

Upon hearing her very words, Max and his friends turned almost pale, "M…More?" He croaked, already seeing those altered dinosaurs to be bad enough, for there to be something else other than them, it was unthinkable.

Even the Alpha gang too were beginning to see the experimentation of dinosaurs to be something they hadn't thought through before. Seeing the situation from a different perspective was making Dr Z finally see why Dr Ancient was so against him making dinosaurs stronger through human ways. Feeling her own heart tear up inside her, Cera struggled to push the button, but when she managed to, the underground secret lab of Goma's appeared on screen for everyone to see!

"AH!" Everyone widened their eyes and was stunned speechlessly by what they saw, countless dinosaurs all being raised in test tubes filled with liquid, many of them also chained up limb to limb, with a breathing tube and several other life support tubes connected to them, their only means of survival as it seemed they would remain forever in suspected animation. It was the D Team's worst nightmare to see dinosaurs not only experimented on like lab rats but the fact that they were mass produced like weapons for war. What they feared Seth would do long ago….actually turned out to be very real and had come to pass….

Cera sighed heavily feeling guilty at having to shock them like that, but the way she saw it there wasn't any other choice, "In this lab, as you can see he modified dinosaurs from the cellular level." She explained in a serious tone as the tubes were bright in closer to see a baby tyrannosaurs embryo in one and then going through stages of growth and development in successive tubes before ending in an egg nest kept in cryo stasis, "Twisting them already from the embryonic stage before implanting them in eggs and then growing them in these experimental tubes, before they'd be ready for use." She said in disgust as her friends looked on in horror to see even from birth he was twisting the future of innocent dinosaurs who hadn't yet swatted their lives and already he had forced them into becoming monsters from the moment they were born….

They gritted they teeth angrily, the more and more they saw, the more they began to despise Goma more than they already had the last time they laid eyes on him. Even Dr Z could see this was taking things too far as his heart began to crack inside and he actually felt rather disgusted with what he tried to put the dinosaurs through before. The more they all saw what was really on Goma's mind, the more disgusted or even frightened of him they became.

"These are just the tip of the iceberg," Cera then stated which made their hearts jump as she was getting to the really nasty part, "It's what he came up with next that is most unsettling." She shuddered a bit in her tone, hinting how put off she herself was as she pressed the button once more.

What came up next displayed dinosaurs which seemed to be crosses between various species in ways none of them ever thought possible. One included a heavily armoured ankylosaur called giganocephalus which appeared to have a giganotosaurus' head with a caterpillar like armour plating similar to a euoplocephalus. The next was dubbed stegospinus, which featured a purple spinosaurus' front with crocodile like head and clawed limbs attached to the back and tail of a stegosaurus which was lining with plates and 4 curved spikes at the end. There was even one which as like a chimeric dinosaur which featured a monstrous beats with the triceratops' head frill and horns attached to the head and body of a tyrannosaurus rex! Its' massive arms were long and clawed like a velociraptor's while its back was heavily armoured from that of an ankylosaurus and the tail ended with a huge bony club with 4 stegosaurus spikes at the end thus giving it the name Ultimasaurus, due to its incredible weaponry and sheer ferocity!

Everything the D Team and Alpha gang were witnessing was like the stuff born from nightmares, it may have been a silly idea a kid may come up with by mixing and matching fossils together, but this was very real and very serious.

"C…Cera?" Zoe asked in a choking tone as she pointed out at the screen and looked tensely towards the red headed girl, "What…are those?" She asked as the others turned to her hoping for a reasonable explanation for what they were seeing with their own eyes.

Cera closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind from the angered and saddened thoughts coursing through her mind, as she opened her eyes and tried to calmly explain the situation to her friends, "Goma saw there was only so much a dinosaur could grow on its' own." She started as she pressed a button depicting Goma himself before a tube, a lab report video taken from the data retrieved from his computers, "So instead he decided to harvest dna itself and then, combine them with various traits from other species in order to create entirely new species….Such as these….hybrids…." She hissed with disgust as it showed him grinning demonically with wide maniacal eyes as he spliced bits of the DNA from a tyrannosaurus and then inserted pieces from a velociraptor into another, as they began to generate an embryo of said dinosaurs in the tube from the cells he introduced into the vat of liquid.

"H…Hybrids!?" They all exclaimed in sheer disbelief. In the modern world hybrid animals such as ligers or other cross bread animals were possible but also difficult to implement, but the thought of it being possible with dinosaurs was beyond what any of them could imagine.

"As in he mixed 2 or more species together!?"

"Sticking them together like some kind of frankenstein's monster!?" Zander and Ed gasped in sheer speechlessness.

"That's what a hybrid means you dunderheads!" Dr Z growled at them which made them stutter and cover their heads so they wouldn't get smacked. He soon ignored them and put a finger to his chin in thought, "But what puzzles me most is how did Goma get 2 different dinosaurs to-"

"He didn't breed these dinosaurs," Cera answered for him, "He designed them from scratch."

"D…Designed?" Zoe asked her in confusion, also feeling most uneasy at where this was going.

"Like with the altered dinosaurs earlier….Goma….managed to harness dna samples and spliced them with other species together before implanting said generated embryos into eggs." She said as said embryo fast forwarded weeks later, after being injected by tubes with growth enhancer to become a tyrannosaurus raptor like hybrid called the indominus rex which now slept inside a tube, "Once they hatched he would then grow them as all his other experimental saurians." There were also a handful of cases where the hybrids were enhanced too just like the dinosaurs were, like the indominus rex further enhanced so that it gained blood red streaks across its body and even a set of razor sharp back spikes flaring up from head to tail!

Some hybrids were even taken a step further, as an indominus rex was also shown fusing with a velociraptor in order to create a black sleeker version which looked like a cross between a panther and an alligator, but far more sinister than the sum of its parts, which was labelled the indoraptor. And another stated a rajakylosaurus being fused with a tuojiangosaurus to make a further enhanced hybrid named the diorajasaurus! The more and more they saw, the more the D Team and even the alpha gang was out off by the madness which ran through Goma's mind which made him conjure up such monstrosities which should only exist in ski fi movies and never in real life.

"The purpose of these hybrids was to develop dinosaurs that could wield more than a single element at will, and likely so that they can utilise fusion moves on their own." She continued as a demonstration video lit up onscreen where a stegoceratops fired out spike arrows and then charged and blasted a lightning strike through them, fully charging them as they struck out across the ground causing energy to surge through the ground as they hit their mark on the ground! "However as his techniques improved, Goma no longer needed to create them from scratch. There were more simpler and faster ways to get results…." Cera continued as the screen depicted a spinosaurus floating in 1 tube, connected with smaller wire tubes inside being life support, and the other being a baryonyx.

As Goma pressed a button, their tubes lit up and glowed in their elemental colours, before they were converted into blue energy. Instead of reverting to card form, both energies were forced down through some wires at the bottom of their containers before travelling into a central tube, where they fused together and took the form of a new dinosaur! Spinonyx! A spinosauruid which depicted the baryonyx's sleek and slim body along with a smaller spiked sail on its back but now sporting the spinosaurus' massive ferocious head as well as its fearsome claws! A dinosaur built for incredible speed and stamina while wielding devastating power, combining the strengths of its components while sharing none of their weaknesses.

It roared furiously, slashing at the walls of its container, and its pained cries wounded Max and his friends emotionally, how the dinosaur was forcibly put together and its mind was so unstable and under so much pain no wonder it was going berserk! If that wasn't horrifying enough for the group, chains shot out from the top of the container which restrained the dinosaur completely before a breathing tube was forced up its throat and then sleeping gas was sprayed inside, putting it to sleep as it collapsed and fell into a coma, before the tube was then filled up with liquid and it was added to the line of other contained specimens on the side rows, as Goma let out maniacal laughter in the process at another successful project and another step towards global conquest!

"That's….awful…." Zoe covered over her mouth before looking away crying deeper into Max's shoulder, as he hugged her closer to make her feel secure.

Looking back up at the image of Goma cackling maniacally he gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his hands which shook with rage at how unforgivable he was before and now virtually irredeemable, "Grr…."

"To him this whole lab was a course of trial and error, in order to create the ultimate dinosaur to defeat the Resistance." Cera concluded at the end shaking her head feeling nothing but sympathy for said dinosaurs that he created for the sole purpose of destroying, taking away their futures or deciding it for them like he was some kind of God. In fact it was clear long before he became one himself he was already living up to that very role….

"And I thought Seth was ambitious…." Dr Z whistled unable to fight the right words to put into a sentence, "If you ask me….Goma definitely had quite the imagination to come up with something so…." As Max and Rex clagred at him angrily he swallowed hard and changed what he was going to say next, "Diabolical! Yes that's right! Utterly despicable!" He then blurted out though deep inside he was screaming inwardly in agony, "Why didn't I think of anything like that before!? Creating a new breed of super dinosaurs!? Imagine all the fame and fortune I could have obtained if I discovered this myself!" He soon shook his head realising it was a bad idea, "Then again neither my grandkids nor Dr Ancient would ever approve….or forgive me…." He then teared up.

Rex soon gritted his teeth and clenched his fist angrily, "I knew Goma was mad…but the more I see what's on his mind…how evil he is…to come up with these dinosaurs-"

"These are not dinosaurs!" Max suddenly yelled out enraged beyond belief, throwing his hand out as he gnashed his teeth hard and veins popped along his face as he tensed up!

"AH!"

"M…Max!?" His friends gasped in alarm at his sudden outburst. Never before had they ever seen him so angered before and it was frightening!

"These are monsters! All born for the purpose of destroying and nothing more!" He shouted in so much rage if he wanted he could punch and knock out the teeth from a utahraptor! "Frankly they shouldn't even exist in the first place!" He growled before breathing heavily, turning almost red furious at the thought that they're a complete abomination and a threat to the planet itself. He hissed though his teeth bitterly as he clenched his hand tightly, "How dare he…..he had the nerve to play God with these dinosaurs…like they are no more than lab rats…turning them into monsters…." Goma apparently was playing God long before he became one, and not just that how he twisted dinosaurs from the cellular level and even from birth and turing them into monsters who would never be able to nor have the chance to experience life with people or even live as true dinosaurs ever again. It absolutely disgusted him and no amount of words could explain his feelings of wanting to march right into Goma's prison cell and then smash his face in wth his fists.

"Max…." Zoe said sadly, feeling for him and believing her heart was on the verge of cracking apart too a she went over and embraced him closer for a hug to comfort him.

Rex too narrowed his eyes believing these monsters to be abominations, not of this world and therefore should't exist. The Alpha gang, were more worried about the sheer power these monstrosities had within them and if unleashed who knew the image they'd cause, it was something that terrified the imagination indeed. Even Dr Z himself was at a complete loss at what to think about this, and in fact after so many long years he was finally beginning to realise the error of his previous goals to make the dinosaurs how he wanted them to be.

Cera sighed sadly at first but then opened her eyes seriously, "I understand how you feel Max, really I do." She said to him in a calm mood as they all looked to her, "Frankly that's what some of the others said too when they discovered this place. They saw these creatures not of this world and nothing more than products of science, and should be destroyed…." Her friends all tensed up seeing this to be a most serious case that had to be dealt with immediately, for if they were unleashed by someone else or got loose it could be the end of everything, no natural force could ever hope to stand against them too. What Cera said next though, would further complicate the situation, "But….some of us….including myself disagreed." As she said that, her fiends blinked their eyes in confusion as to why he'd think that.

She soon stated her case which made it hard to argue with, "In the end, born into the world or created in the lab, they're still living creatures who never had a choice in their life, their fates were sealed to become this from the start…." said Cera feeling it really hard on her own conscience too, unable to decide what to do with them as well. For them to have had their futures stolen from them and they never even had a beginning, it would be wrong to just end their existences just because others feared them when they themselves were no doubt frightened about themselves too, even unsure of what they themselves are. She closed her eyes hard and tensed her hand into a tight fist as she felt hatred build up against him, "The one at fault was Goma, and to kill these creatures just because the fault was from another' influence.…doesn't seem very right….." She almost teared up at her own words, which made it evident how hard it was on her too.

"Well….when you put it like that…." Max looked most uneasy as he scratched the side of his head, feeling guilty for his earlier outburst as he looked away rather shamefully, believing he couldn't face Cera after letting loose like that in front of her.

Everyone else soon began to see her side of things too and even feel a bit of sympathy for some of the dinosaurs who may have been locked up underground and encased in tubes from the moment they came into the world. It was indeed a complex situation which can cause up many issues regarding animal rights and the odds of others who may want to exploit said technology for their own use too….

Rex narrowed his eyes hard seeing this was something he had to think about and consider which may arise in his time when they would try to integrate dinosaurs into society how there may be individuals who would exploit them for their own purposes. Better to realise it now and prepare better in advance, but for now he decided it was best to deal with the matter currently at hand, "So you summoned us because you wanted our advice on how we should go about this?" He then asked Cera seriously as she looked towards him.

"That's part of the reason actually." She answered uneasily, as her friends blinked their eyes puzzled.

"Part of it?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoe then followed up rather uneasily, as everyone else began to mirror her worried expression.

Cera closed her eyes and sighed with a deep breath as she came to the hardest part of all. The way she did so further added to the group's worries for anything that worried her would be something really serious too as they prepared their minds and hearts to receive whatever bad news she had to share with them next. Eventually, feeling ready herself she opened her eyes firmly and came to the true reason she summoned for their aid, "We managed to salvage most the se dinosaurs and have them safely locked away in storage." She continued before choking somewhat as she came to the part which actually scarred her emotionally, "But….Unfortunately, when one of our members went to investigate a certain room in the lab….and well…."

She gripped her fists tightly as she held up the remote to the computer screen, "We recovered this data from the security footage at the lab….what you're about to see….you may regret….." Everyone tensed upon hearing her words, the Alpha gang mainly were shuddering together sweating bullets or biting their nails unwilling to go through with the rest of this, yet they couldn't muster the energy now the courage to say a single word against it. The D Team however, readied themselves knowing they've come this far so they may as well see this through. As they nodded to her, Cera then nodded back taking it as affirmation that they were ready as she decided now there was no turning back, in fact it was the case the moment she summoned them all here, "Alright, here goes."

As the video started to come into view, the group waited in anticipation like it was the big screening event of a much anticipated movie….only this time it was no feature film, it was very real and things were about to take a very dark turn for them all as the picture soon began to play, depicting 2 troopers who were harvesting the hybrids from their containers and having finished loading them up into a metallic case. It seemed peaceful at first….till suddenly a 3rd trooper rushed in all panicky which perked their interest as to what startled him. They soon began to regret it, as 6 monstrous dinosaurs suddenly burst into the room, shattering the doors ahead and then appearing before the 3 troopers!

"AH!" Eveyrone widened their eyes at the sight of the 6 most menacing mutant dinosaurs of all, a rocky armoured ankylosaur, a spiky stegosaur, a heavily armoured black tyrannosaur, a bulky and ferocious looking ceratopsian and a vicious spiked raptor. The worst of all, as the 5 made way for their leader, a large purple and red theropod with the biggest and meanest looking jaw of all, towering over the others like minnows as he let out a thunderous roar which sent a chill down their spines!

"What…are those monstrosities!?" Dr Z exclaimed as he turned as pale at the sight of the mutant pack, as if his time to depart from the world had come early, and under the circumstances he actually wouldn't mind it!

"I've never seen anything like them!" Rex gasped, in fact of all the mutated dinosaurs they saw thus far in the video and from Seth's experiments none of them came close to what they were witnessing first hand.

"Those…are definitely not dinosaurs…." Max croaked weakly, as he felt his mind being torn apart from the inside out.

"No they aren't…." Zoe shook her head hard.

The troopers' own dinosaurs rushed into the base in an effort to protect their owners. They valiantly but stood no chance against the mutants who easily overpowered them and tossed away like garbage! Max and the others stared in utter shock at the sheer strength and power the mutants wielded….and that wasn't the worst to come, with the dinosaurs out of the way, the stegosaur and ankylosaur set their sights on the humans themselves! In an instant, as they brought down their tails on the defenceless humans, the sounds of blood chortled cries echoed as they all widened their eyes and nearly turned pale as they saw a real life horror scene play out before them!

"AAAH!"

"No….way…."

"And I thought what we saw just now was scary….." Ed swallowed hard as he could feel his own stomach churn inside out.

The sight of carnage and the cries of the troopers drowning out in blood as their bodies were torn apart and the screeches of the monsters echoed through the video was more than any of them could handle even together. This was far worse than any horror movie or nature documentary they ever saw, these were events, and the dinosaurs that killed those men were very real too….and still out there….

Cera looked away hard, the first time she saw this she couldn't handle it as her heart was on the verge of breaking, by dinosaurs killing people which reminded her of the war she wanted to move on from. As the scene played out, it depicted the utahraptor trying to stand against the leader dinosaur of the pack despite it seeming hopeless, but after one loud roar, she was driven to turn on her own owner to the D Team's horror, as she lunged right upon him and began to tear right into his fragile body! Zoe, unable to bear with it any longer, buried her face into Max and covered her ears unable to handle the screams of pain and the menacing roars of the dinosaurs in the video, while Max and Rex narrowed their eyes gratin their teeth with rage and anger at what had happened to those innocent people.

Ursula covered her mouth sick as she felt her own stomach churn at the sight of blood spluttering everywhere on the video. Ed and Zander had their minds scarred and traumatised beyond belief, before fainting after seeing the last trooper have a claw dug and rip right into his back, while Dr Z turned pale, as much as he wanted to turn away he found his own eyes glued to the horrendous scene playing out and he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried as the utahraptor shrieked upon finishing off her former owner with a neck bite. A scene that would burn into the minds of everyone present for many years and even haunt their nightmares to come…..

After the deed was done, the lead dinosaur let out a mighty roar which shook the foundation of the entire lab, as countless other dinosaurs began exploding out of the tubes and began to mobilise around him….before the security feed was cut and fizzled out completely….

Even after the video had ended, "I don't believe what I just saw…." Max croaked uneasily as everyone else was at a loss for words. "And just now….the way that purple dinosaur roared, like he was calling the shots from the others." He noted as his friends narrowed their eyes seriously.

"You think he's the boss?" Ed pointed out at the screen curiously.

Zander swallowed hard, "Looks like it." he croaked as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek and he hissed through his teeth tensely under pressure.

"He even turned the other dinosaurs against their owners too." Rex gritted his teeth finding that not only unforgivable but also deadly dangerous, what if they had come up against an opponent like that, would their own partners be able to resist his control, and even if they could, would they stand a chance against him? And that was just the beginning of their struggles, "After that, all those other dinosaurs just followed him without hesitation….like they were responding to an alpha…." He added after that, noting that it wasn't just one dinosaur they had to fight but an entire pack of them! Their problems just seemed to keep piling on

"Hey!" Dr Z gritted his teeth and flailed out his arms in a frenzy, "How dare that prehistoric frankenstein freakshow steal the title of Alpha! That should belong to me!" He ranted in frustration.

Ursula then grabbed hold of him to keep him from gouge all berserk and not thinking straight again, "Easy Dr Z, maybe you should calm down and pick your fights better." She said to him with concern.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed, "I mean you saw they did, how they made lunch meat out of those troopers and turned their own dinos against them?"

"What if they do that to us!?" Zander cried as he clapped his hands over his cheeks and shuddered.

Dr Z turned pale as he imagined Terry, Tank and Spiny turning on them without hesitation, stomping them into the ground, batting them away with their tails into outer space or even making meals out of them! Then again they didn't exactly treat them with the love and respect they deserved after all they did fighting for them, so it wasn't too far off that they'd turn on them like that….perhaps from this moment on they ought to be more nice to them and all other dinosaurs too.

Max and his friends were also uneasy at what they just witnessed too, as much as they wanted to believe Chomp and the others would remain faithful to them, against such an enemy like that who could bend the wills of other dinosaurs so easily….they weren't so sure if their bonds would be enough, "Just what are we dealing with?" Max sweated anxiously as he also gritted his teeth under pressure at a world they came back to which had just attained peace and soon would be dragged back into war once again….It was horrible….

"I think I may be able to help answer that…." Cera answered them as they looked to her seriously. She held up the remote and pressed a button, the screen switched to depicting the faces of all 6 dinosaurs present in the video from earlier, as they all hardened at the up close view they were given, "We've managed to decrypt a little data on those 6 dinosaurs, it isn't much but perhaps it may help bring you guys up to speed." The first image was right into view and then a large armoured ankylosaur with spikes around its front and a heavily armoured bladed tail club appeared, "The ankylosaur is cassosaurus, built with the toughest bony armour in the animal kingdom. Designed so that not even a tank round could even put a dent in it." She explained as the dinosaur's full profile was shown, "But far from being just equipped with a sturdy, near impenetrable defence, he's also dangerously equipped with extremely sharp and powerful spikes around his body. Also that spiked club tail, you won't find a weapon that gives a better definition of a triple threat." She said as the video demonstrated cassosaurus swiping his tail at a rock stack causing it to be sliced like butter!

Ed gulped hard imagining himself to be sliced in half, and that was just the start of it as the next dino came into view, "The stegosaur is hillierosaurus. She gives the meaning of a double edged sword to a while new level. Her array of weaponry is only matched by her sharp reflexes, instincts and almost no blind spots. Watch out when facing her." Cera explained, which made Zander shudder as he remembered how easily that dinosaur's spikes skewered the trooper in the video. "The burly brute here is naxocertops." Cera continued as it depicted the horned ceratopsian next, "Among ceratopsians he may even have the triceratops outmatched in terms of offence." Max didn't take offence at all but intact he could see that not even Chomp had that impressive level of weaponry, it'd make even the hungriest carnivore think twice about messing with him, "That shield isn't just a strong forward defence, it also comes equipped with bladed edges, making it a dangerous combination of the shield and spear at the same time. Also watch out, unlike other ceratopsians, his sides are also well guarded which covers up around his main weak areas, you'll need strategy in order to get the best of him." Cera warned as it showed naxocertops charge and bust through a boulder like it was nothing.

The large black armoured theropod was brought up next, "Dreadsaurus gives a whole new meaning of the word dread, with razor sharp teeth that can regrow faster than they fall, his entire body is pretty much a weapon as you can see." The video showed the large tyrannosaur grab hold of a large rock and crush it into pieces with ease, which made Ursula's heart jump worrying how easy he could make a meal out of her if he got his teeth on her, "Take extra caution when you come across him." Cera said stating the obvious which made Ursula scowl back. The scene then depicted the large raptor which was covered with several spines all over his body and a really spiky tail, "Gorgoraptor, able to run faster than the wind and outmatched only by lightning itself. With his arsenal of nearly razor sharp and unbreakable claws and spikes, it's no wonder why he fears nothing, especially since he's also known to be an expert in planning, strategising and calculating attacks. When he strikes you won't see him coming or even feel him until it's too late." She said as the raptor vanished in a blur before reappearing again faster than Rex could blink. He also narrowed his eyes knowing that in terms of speed there was no way he could be beat, so strategy would be a key factor in the difference between victory and defeat against him. "As far as I'm aware, this one is considered the Beta of the pack." Cera then added at the end.

"The Beta…." Zoe breathed, she and the others were getting angsty hearing how powerful this raptor was, but to think he was only the number 2 bad guy on the most wanted list.

Max sweated nervously as he asked with deep worry in his voice, "And then….the alpha?"

Cera narrowed her eyes at his question, "The worst of them all…." She answered in a rather hard tone as the scene revealed the save purple theropod with red blood like stripes across his body, giant sabres in his jaws and a huge armoured club on his tail while his back lined with vicious spikes, "Arkosaurus. Of all the other mutants, he possesses the most raw power and mercilessness of the group." She explained as everyone narrowed their eyes hard at him, as he let out a loud roar which echoed deep into their very souls, "He isn't just powerful, his physiology with the toughest scales able to endure tooth, claw or any kind of natural element. In fact his own presence is able to strike fear into any foe foolish enough to challenge him head on in battle." Cera continued as she ended it off on a solemn note that her friends would have to face him soon, "It's easy to see why he's able to command the others at his very own will."

"Whoa…." Max whistled as he and the others tensed or sweated nervously at the sight of the monstrous mutant who stood at the top of the food chain and the hierarchy of new enemies they were going to have to face.

"That does not look like a fun opponent to fight…." Zoe shook her head knowing it wasn't going to be a battle but a slaughter….

Ursula swallowed what felt like a sharp rock down her throat, "You couldn't get me to take that on even if you paid me all the money and fashion in the world….." she hissed painfully through her teeth as the men beside her shuddered and nodded in agreement with her.

"Anything else you could tell us Cera?" Rex then asked Cera with concern, "We saw how he was able to command all those dinosaurs in the lab then….anything in the data that says what that was about?"

With heavy reluctance Cera shook her head in response, "Unfortunately that's all we've uncovered thus far….I wish I could tell you more." she replied before looking back at the monitor, "Though based on what you've just pointed out Rex, we can't leave out the possibility that Arkosaurus may have some kind of ability to commutate and influence other dinosaurs." The scene replayed how he summoned forth all the dinosaurs in the lab before him, and even brought the 3 under the troopers' control to his side, "With what we just witnessed, if you do go up against him, it would be unwise to engage him alone, that much I can say."

Rex nodded firmly, "We'll keep that in mind." He said as everyone else turned hard and serious, though the Alpha gang was shuddering tremendously in their boots, feeling the fight in them knocked out already before the battle even began!

"For what we do know those 6 were kept in a secluded room of the lab, as to why they were held there….we haven't yet found out." Cera continued. There were still many pieces unknown to this puzzle like why were they isolated from the other mutants and why did they merge now and what the cause of it was. She herself planned to ask the man responsible for their creation in the first place and get to the bottom of what madness spurred him to undergo such atrocious projects. Cera however decided against it believing she would play right into his hands…even if he was the only one who knew what to expect about them she wasn't willing to take any chances at this point.

"So where are they now?" Zoe then asked cautiously, "Are they still back at the lab?"

Rex then tensed up, "If they are, then maybe we can find still be something in the data we can use against them or perhaps some kind of weapon we can use against them." He said as Max nodded with him.

"Yeah, for all we know Goma leaved nothing to chance, so he must have something we can try." He suggested as he clenched his hands into tight fists ready to fight, no matter how strong they were they couldn't let them get bawl with what they did to those people and dinosaurs, plus this was a threat they couldn't ignore, one that could be just as great as the shadow empire was. No way were they gonna let another threat like that be unleashed upon the world again.

Unfortunately Cera confirmed his worst case scenario as she shook her head sadly, "No, I'm afraid not." She responded, "When we arrived there to collect what our team did salvage, they were nowhere to be found." She said as Max's heart sank as he and his friends' worst fears were coming true, "And even though the feed was cut, we were able to detect a teleportation signature from a ground bridge in that lab."

"Which can only mean-"

"Someone or perhaps they themselves….managed to get out." Cera finished after Rex which made him grit his teeth tensely in frustration that their difficult task of defeating the mutants had grown even more difficult with having to find them.

"Great," Ursula sighed deeply as she face palmed herself hard, "So we're not only dealing with 6 super dangerous and super scary dinosaurs but they're also super smart and super strong too." she muttered.

"Not the best of combinations…." Zander huffed as he slouched forward feeling most unmotivated to undertake this new mission.

Zoe then sweated anxiously, "And now those 6 monsters are out there and on the loose." She and the others felt rather unnerved at the thought of whom they'll terrorise next, and with the powers at tour disposal no one would be safe….

"Tch!"

"Does….anyone else know about this?" Dr Z asked Cera anxiously, worrying for others' sakes for a change, mostly for the fact that as Dinosaur King he ought to care for his saurian subjects and the people too whom were totally defenceless and could easily fall into a panic if word of this got out.

Luckily for them there was good news for them as Cera shook her head in response to him, "Right now a gag order is in effect so no one outside of the Resistance knows." She said to their relied, "We've worked too hard to regain peace and build everything back to the way things were…..the last thing we need is an outbreak of panic and chaos like last time….." She said heavily, "Last thing I'd want is to cause an unnecessary worldwide panic, but if the situation demands it I'll have no choice but to warn them all." She hoped she wouldn't have to come to that and plunge the world into chaos once more and remind them all about the dark times they suffered under evil dinosaurs, plus she also wanted her comrades to get as much rest and time off as needed, she couldn't bring herself to drag them back into battle against after what they all went through in just managing to restore their home to how it was.

Her friends eyed her with sympathy and also understanding, "We understand Cera." said Max coming to see why she did what she did till now, "You're doing what you must to keep everyone safe."

Cera nodded back at him, "I'm trying and it hasn't been easy." She answered them with a heavy sigh before looking up at them again with a hard and slightly regretful look, "The sooner we're able to track down those insidious six the better."

"Any idea where they could've gone?" Zoe asked her with concern, knowing of they were to find and bring them in they had to have some clue on where to look.

Cera nodded which surprised them, "I do," She said as they widened their eyes at her bringing the remote up to the holographic map this time, "We triangulated the ground bridge's teleportation signal, and apparently we can pinpoint it right here." A red beacon lit up on a certain location located on the outskirts of Saurus City, in North Japan which appeared to be very remote and isolated, as well as located within rather high mountains close to the sea, "In Dinosaur Valley."

Everyone blinked their eyes curiously at her words, "Dinosaur Valley?" Ursula blinked her eyes finding the name to sound rather cliche and out of some child's fairy tale book.

"What's that supposed to be?" Rex then asked with interest.

Cera smiled lightly as she looked back to them, feeling proud to explain, "It's a special canyon which we use as a dinosaur preserve, where they can roam free and with the absence of man." She said as she switched on the screen which depicted a massive canyon like landscape built inside a mountain, the sides surround by huge rocky walls of the mountain, with the top cleared off it! Inside was a deep vibrant green and the scene switched to a closeup view depicting a large open fern prairie surround by dense jungle, and on the fern prairies were herds of chasmosaurus grazing alongside some corythosaurus and maiasaura, and on the edges of the prairies were a herd of camarasaurus grazing at the tree tops as a small group of liliensternus scampered by them and into the brush!

Already the D Team and Alpha gang were staring with speechless awe at how beautiful it looked, and Cera smiled proudly seeing exactly the reaction she hoped from them.

"Wow….."

"No way…." Max and Zoe breathed.

"It's just like in the Cretaceous period…." Rex noted as he remembered their last visit to the prehistoric past and how beautiful it looked, and this was a near perfect restoration of how the ancient world looked wth no trace of the modern world located in it. It truly was a place where they could run free and live out their lives as their wild ancestors did.

"We use this as a place to release dinosaurs that aren't able to adapt or coexist with people, allowing them to roam free and live out their prehistoric lives just like in the ancient age." Cera explained as the scene switched to depict a research facility surrounded by large walls and electric fences on top of them, almost like a prison but only to keep dinosaurs out, as well as large satellite dishes on top, "We even have a handful of research stations and security towers situated to help monitor populations and study their behaviour, so we can get an idea on how they behaved naturally." She explained as a scene depicted a large radio tower located at a sheer cliff side and across it were a flock of pteranodons perched on its walls before taking of and soaring across the great chasm below where a river ran underneath.

At the river, was a herd of iguanodon quenching their thirst form it as a saltasaurus passed by. The screen also switched to show an allosaurus prowling through the forest and then on a mountain cliff stood an acrocanthosaurus which let out a loud roar which echoed through the skies as a giant quetzalcoatlus took to the air and soared across the green valley below, where a flock of gallimimus scampered off, after being startled by the roar of a potential predator.

"It's so peaceful too…" Zoe breathed in amazement at the breathtaking natural beauty and tranquility the preserve displayed.

"A dinosaur's paradise….." Rex breathed in awe, seeing they had much to do if they were to make dinosaurs at home in the future just as much as they were in their own original times.

Max's smile soon vanished and was replaced with a serious scowl as he came back to the reality of the situation, "Well it won't be peaceful for long with those 6 abominations roaming those plains and hiding out in those forests…." He stated as his friends turned as hard as he was, knowing this garden of eden would become a wasteland of chaos if the mutants ran rampant like uncontrolled invasive species.

"The valley itself is a contained ecosystem, with the only way of getting out os through a 4 storey concrete gate that can only be open electronically." Cera stated as it showed a massive front gate with the D Team logo on its front and it was built into a large crevice too, with its walls lining its sides.

"So they can't get out." Rex stated.

"Yeah, but then if the same is to be said by every other dinosaur in there…." Zoe muttered uneasily as it became clear that every other dinosaur inside would also be trapped in with those rogue mutants prowling the jungles looking for their next meal to pounce on!

"They don't stand a chance…."

"They're gonna be lunch meat!" Ed squalid as he began biting his nails, even imaging himself to be on the menu next, something which so fellow Alpha gang members turned pale and nearly fainted at.

"That's what I worry about most…." Cera stated after that which got their attention, "Unfortunately each of Goma's mutant dinosaurs are equipped with scramblers which mask their signatures which prevent tracking." She said as the map on screen detected no dinosaur signatures at all, "We've tried hard for days now and we haven't even gotten so much as a blimp sadly…." Her words made Max and his friends tense up as they realised they were going to have to go searching in the primeval jungles braving danger without any kind of tracking or guidance systems at all, it wasn't just the mutants they had to keep an eye out for but also the native fauna and natural dangers too which could include pitfalls. rockslides and other kinds of dangers nature would throw at them.

"Although…." As she said that their ears all perked and focused on her, as she was about to give them a hint on who they may be able to find them…though it wasn't going to be a pleasant one as they were about to find out, "We have recently noticed spikes in dinosaur unrest and activity within the more secluded areas…." She stated as markings appeared around the map of the reserve, being located near the open plains and another on the outskirts near the ravine, "And we recently lost contact with our research base as well as all communications with them…..and that worries me deeply."

Max narrowed his eyes and looked to his friends with an intense look on his face, "How much of you guys want to bet this is coincidence?" he asked them.

Rex and Zoe shook their heads, "Not a chance."

"Nuh uh…." They knew for a fact those dinosaurs had to be involved one way or another, no question about it.

Cera soon sighed uneasily as she began to bring in some more bad news, "Right now we're very short handed, with many of our team members scattered across the world either given a long holiday or to help in restoration activities….." She admitted stating how ill prepared and equipped they were to del with such a crisis at this point in time, after nearly expending much of their energy and resources trying to restore the last calamity they suffered.

"So you need our help finding them then." It was at that moment Rex's suspicions were finally confirmed, "That's why you called us and didn't want our parents or anyone else involved…." He noted seriously as everyone else began to put 2 and 2 together. Way they saw it, they could understand she didn't want to get anyone more involved than needed, plus she also worried on how they may react to such news too so it was understandable why she would be against inviting anyone else besides them, for she needed help and at the same time didn't want too many to be caught up in this mess.

"It's not a decision I enjoyed making….but….I wouldn't have made it if I had absolutely no other choice since I have to watch over relief efforts." She said at the end rather regretfully, "I know it's a bit much to ask you all of this….but….well….I really can't thin of anyone else but you who can help us." She asked holding out her hands before closing her eyes sadly, "But if you don't feel confident in doing this, I won't force you, you're all welcome to refuse if you wish."

Looking to one another, the D Team nodded seriously before facing their old fired once more, "Refuse!?" Max suddenly exclaimed in disbelief at the kind of person she assumed them to be, "Come on! Surely you know us better than that Cera!" He yelled taking slight offence too.

"Yeah, I mean we've stuck out for one another through thick and thin, and you've risked your own life for us many times before too, so really it's no different if we did the same for you too." said Rex with some assurance that they had no reason to refuse a friend like Cera in need after all they been through together and what she did for them, it was time they returned the favour.

"Plus we were able to beat the shadow empire and stop Goma too." Zoe added as she punched her fist into a hand, "No mutant monstrosity is going to ruin everything we fought for, and we certainly aren't going to let them ruin our future while we have anything to say about it!"

Max nodded and clenched his fist tightly with confidence, "We'll hunt them down and bring them before they hurt anyone in if it's the last thing we ever do." He declared with full clarity and without hesitation.

Upon hearing their replies, Cera smiled with deep relief, "Thank you guys….you really are the best friends ever, and you can always be relied upon when needed the most." she said gratefully as she put a hand over her chest feeling more secure and at ease with them staying to help fight and to keep the peace between dinosaurs and humans, "I knew calling you guys out for help wasn't a mistake."

"Heh, we're glad you finally learnt something too, rather than try to take it all by yourself." Max smirked happy to see she was changing for the better too. He could also see not only was she willing to open herself up to others and trust in them, her concern and care for others was still as strong as ever, how she asked for their help yet was still willing to respect their decisions knowing the dangers they faced, which made him and his friends most proud to see how far she had come and grown.

"Hee hee, you've definitely taught me a lot about friendship and trust, so what better way to do it than to ask you guys for this." Cera giggled in response before smiling lightly back, "Thanks for teaching me that."

"Heh no prob," Max smirked back at her, "We're just glad you're finally learnt your lesson on it." He soon sighed somewhat knowing they'd have to keep this a secret from the others back home, "I feel kinda bad we have to keep this a secret from our parents, but I'm sure we can handle this just fine right?"

Zoe soon nodded with upmost confidence that they could handle this, "Compared to stopping a giant dragon monster from wiping out the universe, this should be a walk in the prehistoric park." She said, "We'll be done with this and be back home before dinner for sure."

"I hope so on that….." Rex added, feeling equally and rightfully concerned that no matter their past successes they must not ever let it cloud their place in the present or their stand in the future, plus with the threat presented before them it may come very close to the calamity they barley managed to prevent last time.

"Psst! Come boys, while they're distracted let's sneak back to the time gate before they notice us!"

"Yeah no way am I going to be a mutant's main course." Zander nodded without hesitation.

"We've got lives to live and we have better ways of spending it than get eaten!" Ed hissed in agreement as they all tried to tiptoe away to the time gate…..only to be stopped by Dr Z who stood in their path!

"Oh no you don't!" He growled holding up his arms which made them widen their arms and cry out in shock!

"WAAH!"

He pointed out at them angrily as he gave them their first mission in many months, "You 3 are going out there and you're going to take down those 6 mutant monstrosities before they become a threat to the world!" He ordered, "And don't come back until you finish the job!"

They all widened their eyes in horror at what may be their worst and maybe even last assignment they'd ever undertake! "Say wha!?"

"But what about you Dr Z?" Zander then asked him raising an eyebrow with suspicion, "What will you do?"

Dr Z folded his arms and grinned deviously, "Heheheh, as the Dinosaur King I've decided it give you, my 3 elite knights, the honour of this mission!" He boldly stated as he pointed out to the sky, "Seek out those monstrosities and bring them in before they harm any of my precious dinosaurs or any innocents!" After that he pulled out a nearby chair and lay down in it rather laxly, "While I shall remain here to watch over the rest of my precious subjects! Do not fail me and I have all the faith in the world in you!" He concluded which served to anger his 3 henchmen as they could see right through his self righteous facade!

"You liar! You're just scared that's what!"

"What kind of king wouldn't risk his own neck to save his own subjects hmm?"

"Yeah, you're not going to chicken out and leave your most loyal followers when they need you most would you?" They all accused him, easily exposing his true motives as he shuddered and turned pale at being found out.

Dr Z sweated at the furious glares he was being shot with, but right before he was forced to go along with them, he smirked for a brief moment as he came up with just the perfect excuse for this case, "Well…if anything happened to me then this future we're all living in wouldn't exist!" He countered as he pointed out at them in anger, "That would be way worse and you know it! Use your head! I'm the reason this future exists and you are all expendable! Remember that!" He yelled which made them widen their eyes and cry out in disbelief at both the truth to his words and how lowly he thought of them in comparison to him!

"GAAAAH!"

"But not to worry! I'll be sure that you will all be remembered and that your legacy lives on even when you're all long gone…which you won't I promise you! Ahahahahah!" He snickered at the end much to their dismay, as he pointed out once more, "Now go forth and don't let me down!" He ordered as his 3 men sighed and lowered their heads in submissive defeat.

"Yes Dr Z….."

Cera, having watched that entire scenario play out, narrowed her eyes, making a note to herself to keep a close eye on him while he remained here, plus it may be better this way since he'd more than likely get in the way of this really important mission, as she soon briefed the rest of them, "Alright gang, we've got limited time and are going into unknown territory blind." She said to them as her friends eyed her seriously and ready for action as they always were, "We're up against 6 super powered mutant dinosaurs with powers we may not even know about yet."

Her friends nodded but still weren't deterred in the slightest, "But even so we've been in way tougher spots than this!" Max declared as he pumped up his arm and his friends looked to him, "The people of the future are counting on us to protect them and to keep their future safe! We won't let these monsters ruin everything we fought hard to protect and give back to the people! Together we will stop them and keep this maintain this world's peace for all to enjoy!" He announced proudly taking leadership and giving out one of his most motivational speeches of all, firing up his friends with resolve and hope as he punched up to the sky! "So let's do this!"

"YEAH!" Rex, Zoe and Cera followed as they put their fists together like the friends they were, vowing to see this through for the people and dinosaurs of the future and generations to come!

"Yeah…." The A Team added at the end most unenthusiastically, feeling terrified deep down inside and whining at how unfair their situation was to them.

**(Later)**

Later that day, a bright light shone in a certain location surround by sheer steep cliffs on both sides and emerging from them was the D Team and the Alpha gang, in the same Mesozoic mobiles they used back during the dinosaur wars.

Soon they appeared before a set of giant gates, which were like a giant pair of doors built in the mountain sides with the D Team logo held at the top, "Here you are guys, the entrance to Dinosaur Valley." said Cera to them over the comm links as they all looked up at it in awe and amazement.

"Wow….." Max breathed speechlessly at this breathtaking view, as he and the others were given a display of the valley, being enclosed around the entire area, containing it and the dinosaurs from any invading threats as well as the influence of man in an effort to prevent any conflicts or loss of natural habitat. The last refuge for the true wild dinosaurs of the present day age, and it was a feat of natural beauty indeed as they could see the types if habitats contained ranging from floodplains, dense jungles, ragged cliffs, lowlands and even sandy areas too. There was even a giant volcano situated in the middle of the landscape too, which was smoking rather had hinting it was still active and could blow too, though thankfully there were many carved out diversion channels to divert the lava away from reaching the forests and other habitats to help keep them all safe.

"Now that's what I call security….." Ursula whistled impressed as she saw that there was no way in or out except through these gates, which were not only really tall but also heavily reinforced with chrome steel and titanium making it unbreakable. If one would try to go over it, they could easily be seen by the many security cameras lined along the faces and tops of the cliffs, and then alerting the research bases stationed there. Terry looked up at the gates and his jaw hung in amazement as he saw high it was, looking up as high as he could he eventually fell back down into the chair as he couldn't look up any higher.

"It'd have to be if you want to keep wild dinosaurs in and from anyone else trying to break in too." Zoe answered her as Paris looked up and let out an amazed bark.

Rex however narrowed his eyes seriously, "Except now we're going to have to go after some really dangerous dinosaurs that don't belong in there." he reminded her, this time their job would be to protect the dinosaurs and the research teams from ones that could easily disrupt the natural order and then prove to become a threat to national security of left unchecked. Ace could feel what he was thinking, as he narrowed his eyes and hissed with agitation.

Max however then smirked with his heart beating with anticipation for adventure as it reminded "Heh, just like old times right guys?"

"Haha….In a way I guess Max…." Rex laughed in amusement seeing it did remind him of the old days in a way. However, he soon narrowed his eyes seriously at the huge doors before them, knowing full well that beyond them was all wild lands and wild dinosaurs everywhere, align with 6 mutants on the loose that wouldn't hesitate to make a meal out of them or anyone else, so they had to be on their guard just like during the war, because this was as serious as it gets.

Max and Zoe too narrowed their eyes seriously, with their chibi dinosaur partners looking out from the windows at the gate and then grunting with agitation as they knew that something dangerous was clearly amidst and they were prepared to face it together.

"I'm counting on you guys," Cera then spoke to her friends once again as her face appeared on the monitor before them, "And don't worry, if you run into any trouble, don't hesitate to notify me immediately." She said to them with assurance, "I'll send for backup as soon as I can, so rest assured you'll be in good hands."

"Thanks Cera," Zoe smiled grateful and more at ease hearing her assured support, "Glad to know we aren't actually going in there alone."

"We can always count on you to take care of others including us, so we have nothing to worry about." Rex nodded in acknowledgement.

"We'll find and rescue and survivors we come across." said Max with a serious look on his face, "And if we see any of those monsters lurking about, you can count on us to round them up before they get even more out of hand than they already have." He grinned holding a thumbs up towards her as his friends smiled firmly and nodded too. Their partners also barked happily with excitement as they saw Miku through the camera screen and barked excitedly to see her once again.

"Thank you, you guys are the best friends I could ever have." said Cera equally grateful to have them on her side before turning serious again, "And I don't need to tell you to be careful out there." She said with a hint of worry and concern for them, which made them nod back at her, acknowledging the risks and dangers they'd face but they were ready to accept the responsibilities and risks that came with the job.

"We will Cera, and we promise we'll come out of this alright." said Rex assuringly to her.

"You can bet on it." Max and Zoe both then nodded promising they won't just return alive but they'll win for sure.

She nodded back at them in response, trusting them with everything, "Mhmm, and I'll hold you to that promise.

On the alpha gang's end, they too were receiving a pep talk courtesy of Dr Z, which needless to say, was the complete opposite of what Cera did with the D Team "Alright you ninnies! Once you're in there, when you get the chance, make sure you bring me those super special dinosaurs! Even if you have to wrestle them out of those snivelling brats' hands!" He yelled at them loudly, as they saluted him in panic.

"Y…Yes Dr Z!"

"We won't let you down!" They cried giving him their full attention and cooperation.

"And don't forget to bring back some samples for me to study too!" He quickly added on top of that, "Otherwise you can all stay there and live out the rest of your lives in the wild!" he threatened them pointing at them through the screen before the call was cut off, which made them all slouch back into their chairs uneasily.

"Geez, couldn't he be a little more encouraging for once?" Zander moaned as he felt his heart was about to give out from its frantic racing along with feeling himself rather discouraged with the lack of faith he was giving them.

"Yeah, keep dreaming…." Ursula then groaned deciding not to bother with something that couldn't happen in a million years as she and the others decided to get this over with. Their dinosaurs though, were rather fired up and determined just like the D team's was as they could tell a situation was at large and they themselves were prepared to face it to the end.

As the cameras identified their positions and acknowledged them, the gates then opened up as Max narrowed his eyes ahead, hardening himself for whatever was about to come their way, "Here we go everyone, for the future of dinosaurs and man we'll get through this together!" He called out to them.

"You got that right." Zoe nodded back with Rex, while the Alpha gang began to sweat nervously and their hearts raced panicky as the gates opened completely revealing a game trail cutting through a dense forest ahead, a most primeval world lay ahead as the sounds of the forest and shrieks of creatures in the underbrush echoed from across the landscape.

Without hesitation, Rex punched forward, "Here we go!"

"Yee haw! Into the land of dinosaurs!" Max cheered as he, Rex and Zoe sped ahead first into Dinosaur Valley courageously like the dino enthusiasts they were.

"H..Hey! Wait for us!" Ursula then cried out loudly, shocked that they were just going to avalon them like that. Not wanting to be left behind and out of the action or alone, she sped after them as a trail of dust built up behind her.

"You're not leaving us behind!" Zander and Ed both growled as they charged after them, though still lagging considerably behind as they used the biggest and heaviest vehicles of all. As the last mobile entered through, the gates soon closed tight, ensuring that no dinosaur could escape into the city which was located down in the lowlands further below the foothills of the mouton, but at the same time locking the heroes in until further notice…..now it was up to them and them alone to subdue the threat which lurked within the forests of this primeval valley.

As the 6 buggies drove along the game trail, their dinos keeping a sharp eye and on high alert as they looked to the sides as their partners kept their eyes ahead, locked on the road, they were unaware to the fact that their movements were carefully monitored not just by hidden cameras in the trees or camouflaged in boulders, but by a certain dinosaur who remained hidden deep within the darkness of the undergrowth. As they drove by, he was alerted to their presence as he silently made his way to near the edge of the forest, sniffing the air and sensing the vibration of vehicles through his feet.

Looking ahead in the direction they came from, he narrowed his eyes as 6 mesozoic mobiles passed by on the game trail ahead on the other side of the trees, "Grr...intruders...humans...in my domain?" Arkosaurus sniffed the air, the scent he picked up hinted of both machine and human scent which confirmed it as he narrowed his eyes and snarled with hate, "Unacceptable..." He knew more of them would soon arrive, it was inevitable after what he had just accomplished, but it made no difference, in the end he intended to make them all go extinct just the same and anyone who would dare enter his territory would be inviting death.

Sniffing the air in an attempt to pinpoint their point of travel, he soon spiked up another scent from them, "Hmm? What's this?" Sniffing further, he confirmed the presence of 6 dinosaurs in each of the vehicles, and they weren't the scents of fear or anger, meaning they weren't captured or contained….which could mean only one other possibility, and he snarled turning feral with purest hate as he came to that very conclusion, "Grr...Traitors...or perhaps...hatchlings who have lost their way from the nest..." He thought to himself before a dark toothy grin came upon his ferocious looking face and his saurian eyes narrowed as a dark plan began to hatch deep within his mind, "It is time they realised the truth and evolve into what they were destined to be." He thought to himself as he slunk back into the darkness ready to set his plan in motion, the plan to retake the world and return it to how it was meant to be, for the dinosaurs and the dinosaurs alone.

**(Meanwhile)**

Back at HQ, Cera was keeping track of the D Team's progress as footage of their travels was being closely monitored as she acted as their eye in the sky. So far things seemed to be proceeding well….till suddenly the monitor featuring them tutored to stain catching her and Miku off guard! "Wh…What the!?" As she quickly tried to type back into the system in an attempt to get everything back online, nothing worked as she gritted her teeth and sweated tensely, feeling pressured that her friends were now alone there with no way of contacting her for help! Quickly she attempted to establish a call with them, "Max come in! Max!" She cried desperately as Miku also squawked into the microphone but to no avail as no answer came back which made her coo sadly…

Refusing to give up, she tried the others next as she attempted to isolate their communication frequencies, "Zoe? Rex?" Her heart sank as no answer came back to her either, "Old lady? Zander? Ed?" Even her attempt to contact the Alpha gang had failed. Things had gone from bad to worse now, as all security feeds and contact within the Valley and even with her friends had been severed completely! "Oh no….." She said softly as she looked up at the dead screens, realise now they were alone and there was nothing she could do for them…..

**(Later)**

A while had passed as the D Team drove for a long while through acres of steamy tropical jungle, their dinosaurs were most excited to see prehistoric lands all around them as it reminded them a lot of home. Many times they got so excited they wanted to smash out of the windows and run free, which required some restraining and discipline though in the case of the Alpha gang, their dinosaurs didn't know the meaning of self control and authority as they often received bites and scratches in turn much to their annoyance, which nearly made them drive off into a tree multiple times. Apart from the occasional archaeopteryx or pterosaur pass over them it was fortunate they didn't come across any large dinosaur for a while, which was a relief for the Alpha gang that they didn't encounter any trouble or anything dangerous along the way though to Max, Zoe and Rex's disappointment as they were really hoping to see dinosaurs roam about in their natural habitat like they were on some kind of prehistoric safari.

They did however get their first taste of adventure, when the game trail they were on was blocked by a massive tree collapse, no doubt made by a passing herd some time ago, so they had to make a detour through the dense undergrowth in turn. This also involved driving through large puddles or swamp which were rather drenched after nights of rain, with an incident of Zoe's turf shredder splashing muddy water over Ursula's speed demon much to her annoyance for ruining her paint job. Thankfully none of it got over her otherwise she really would have let them have it for suggesting them take this route much to their protest against just destroying the tree in the first place. She did whoever let it go when she and the Alpha gang got their rides stuck in quick sand a little later, which required the D team and their dinosaurs to pull them out of their sticky situation in time, therefore earning a little respect from them yet still holding a grudge against them for dragging them into the jungle in the first place, and being further aggravated when their partners went wild inside their vehicles nearly destroying their controls while panicking about sinking.

Fortunately for the team, their troubles were only a temporary inconvenience as they finally find themselves back on the main game trail and were heading into the open again leaving the jungle behind them. Looking to his GPS map on screen and seeing they were nearing their intended location, "According to Cera, the research facility camp should be right over this hill." Rex notified the others as they looked ahead to see a large hill as they came out at the edge of the jungle.

Max and Zoe nodded acknowledging him but then narrowed their eyes squinting them at the A Team who came up behind them, their mobiles all soaked and heavily dented due to their careless handling and horrible luck through the forests which invoked them getting stuck a lot and the D Team having to pull them out every 5 minutes.

"Finally….I thought we never made it out of that horrible place…." Ursula let out a heavy sigh of relief as her friends too let out a deep gasps of air in exhaustion at what they just went through.

"I thought I was going to drown back then…." Ed shuddered as he hugged himself tightly.

"Thank the stars we're alive!" Zander sang praising the powers above for being merciful. As they did so their dinosaurs merely rested comfortably into their chairs, so much excitement just now left them needing a nap but deep down they felt fortunate and thankful that their ordeals were finally over.

Unfortunately, they had no idea how wrong they were, and what they went through was merely the beginning of the horrors they were soon about to face.

Looking up ahead and blinking her eyes, Paris barked out getting Zoe's attention to her surprise, "What is is Paris?" She asked curiously before seeing her parasaurolophus point ahead and making her focus at it with suspicion, "Is that….smoke?" She questioned as the others looked ahead, taking it to be a sign of fire or perhaps something else entirely, whatever it was no way it could be anything good.

Max narrowed his eyes hard seeing it as something they couldn't ignore, thankfully it was in the same direction they were going so they just might be able to see it along the way to the center, "Something must be up, let's go check it out." He said as his friends nodded and drive ahead of the A Team.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Ed asked which was deliberately ignored much to his disappointment.

"Well you know what they say, if you can't beat them join them." said Zander shrugging his shoulders.

"I almost wish I stayed back babysitting Rod and Laura…." Ursula groaned slamming her head on the steering wheel as she and the trio moved on reluctantly as they followed after the D Team.

As they drive down the hill over a wide open plain they soon caught sight of facility coming into view, which had large walls surrounding its sides which was where the smoke was originating from, "That has to be it!" Zoe pointed out as it spurred the team to drive faster ahead! Putting the pedal to the metal they sped up but as they got closer, their hearts began to sink uneasily as they saw around the walls were alarm sirens that were sparking hard, some of the antennae having been ripped clean off their poles and the walls having cracks, holes and claw marks around them hinting a dinosaur attack had recently taken place here. To make matters more unsettling, the gates to the facility were wide open, or more precisely one of them had been knocked clean off its hatches and the other was was shoved inside, when it was meant to open outwards only.

Ma and his friends narrowed their eyes hard, while the Alpha gang began to shudder with worry, if this was the outside, they hated to imagine what the inside was like. Eventually, seeing no other choice the team decided to go in and investigate to search for survivors…though what they found inside would soon make them doubt that, as well as even regret coming in….

"AH!" Their hearts skipped several beats and they started with widened horrified eyes at what they discovered upon entry.

All round them was evidence of destruction and devastation surrounding a large research facility, with antennae and satellite above it, some of which were sparking and smoking already, with several windows already smashed through, and even a body of a trooper hanging out form one of them, while another lay dead on the ground, crushed nearly to a pulp clearly having been stomped on or trampled underfoot by something massive. Fires and embers were still about on the grounds, where several mobiles were tossed aside and having just caught fire. There were many large containers or transport cages with the D logos around them situated near the walls of the compound and many of them had puncture wounds made by horns, spikes or were heavily dented with claw marks and scratches. Many barrels of oil and fuel were overturned and leaking, some of which were also caught on fire too.

If structural and property damages weren't bad enough, it was the loss of life which traumatised the D team most as the bodies of downed people lay about the premises, one of which had a small troodon eating out of a half ripped woman's body before noticing the group and scurrying away through a hole in the wall. Some of the bodies had several bite and slash marks around them and it seemed as though no one had been able to escape from such devastation. They'd be lucky to find any survivors after this….

It was as if a war zone had hit and they stumbled right into the aftermath of it all, "This is….horrible…." Max croaked weakly as he looked around to see dead bodies lying around, with even an instance of a dead dinosaur here and there or two, which included a dead juvenile saurolophus where its carcass was bleeding out onto the ground with flies already swarming it. Nearby were a pair of scientists with their white coats stained blood red as their arms or limbs were ripped off and they lay by the walls slumped down lifelessly. IT was a sight few horror movies could match….

"Are we too late?" Rex couldn't believe what he saw, he knew they were getting into some really deep time trouble, but nothing could have prepared them for this….

"No….this can't be…." Zoe choked heavily as her heart began to crack at the immense devastation and destruction they bore witness with their own eyes. It was horrible, and on one hand while they were too late to save the people here in time, at least they didn't see it happen in real time otherwise they may have shared the same after as they did….

The A Team also gulped hard, turning pale and sweating bullets, as they were finally beginning to see that they had gotten themselves into a mess far more than they bargained for…..

**And now the D Team are back on adventures again. Didn't expect Michelle to be back did you? Ironic that she plays a role into Cera's existence later on too, had her ideas based on the teacher character Becky from the anime No-Rin who also appeared young but was much older in reality, see it for the resemblance to what I stated here. If you check on youtube you'll see why I think she and Michelle are quite similar and how I got ideas off her for this.**

**Also I introduced Rex's future GF and wife here, she's a one time character sadly but you know what her future will be later on with Rex. I decided to make a small contest though to decide what her name could be, feel free to make your choices, it's for fun you don't need to if you don't want to.** **As shown here, Cera's assigned the group on their most dangers mission yet, going into the wilds to capture 6 rogue dinosaurs. The gateway is like Jurassic Park's but also the valley surrounding it is like the great valley from land before time, a place of peace for dinosaurs away from man like a nature preserve, now disturbed by invasive species. Stay tuned as they all embark on a quest to save dinosaurs once more!**

**On screen as Cera displayed included the Omega 09 boss dinosaur from jurassic world the game and you can imagine the others being there too like Valkyrie pterosaur for instance. Also who they are all going in, think back to the old jurassic park arcade games how you use a vehicle and have to drive in to shoot them too, stay tuned for references like Jurassic the Hunted and Dino crisis/stalker too. I also changed the name of albertosaurus to dreadsaurus, since albertosaurus sounds too much like the name from a canon dinosaur too.**

**As for the research camp, it's like that you see in Primal Carnage as well as in the jurassic park arcade games too as well as the first they traversed through too. How they were scanned by the gates before they opened up can be like how one can do the challenge routes in fossil fighters frontier. Other references I used include the hypo carno from the isle game too and also you can imagine the Omega dinosaurs from Jurassic world the game and the evolutionary features you make dinosaurs gain from the game combat of giants.**

**In response to reviews-**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Indeed hence the D Team's greatest challenge yet.**

**Anonymous**

**-Thanks for understanding.**

** .brandy**

**-Will see if I can find a place to fit those dinos. May have an idea for next chapter hope it doesn't disappoint but it's the best I could think up.**


	3. Mesozoic Massacre

Chapter 3

Mesozoic Massacre

Max and everyone else stared in complete and utter shock and disbelief at what they bore witness, small flames were burning over the ground on paths of oil or on other structures like large metallic containers, barrels or smashed vehicles. It wasn't just destruction, but the presence of dead bodies lying around them to rot in the sun, as flies began to swarm around them like a banquet to them! A quetzalcoatlus could be seen circling the vicinity, hoping to find a place to land so it could scavenge, but noticing the presence of humans it took off in another direction to wait for a better opportunity.

"What….happened here?" Max breathed, feeling the life and lungs almost choked out of him, the sight of the gruesome ruins felt like a punch in the gut for him.

"I'm not so sure I actually want to find out….." Rex said heavily, he experienced plenty of horrible things like separation from his parents up to the war, but nothing could have prepared him or his friends for this.

Zoe tensed up and covered her mouth tearing up with deep pity and sadness for what those people and dinosaurs had suffered and without a doubt their poor families too, "This is horrible….who could've done this?"

Seeing who sad it made Zoe and how easily Cera may have been hurt by this too, Max gritted his teeth with fury and clenched his hands tightly into a fist with rage, "Grr….those monsters….I have no doubt about it, they did this for sure!" He could bet his own house or even his soul that those mutants they were sent to track down had to be responsible for this. They weren't terrified or confused at all, in fact not even dinosaurs, from the immense destruction around them it was clear evidence that they were evil monsters for sure. Clenching his hands tightly he swore under his breath he would make the pay if it was the last thing he ever did.

Around them, their dinosaurs sniffed around, both uneasily and with agitation as the scent of death permeated the air followed by the smells of many dinosaurs that were involved in here, one of which was off. Paris though, let out a sad cry to see so much pain and death, being a grass dinosaur she was more attuned to nature and had a value for all life, to see so much devastation around was hurting her as much as her partner Zoe, who too cared for life being a future vet. At the sight of not just death around them but also how edgy Max and the D Team were, the Alpha gang turned pale and uneasy as their hearts began to race uncontrollably at the increased tension in the air around them and the scent of danger looking around them.

"I'm not so sure I'm up for this anymore….." Zander shuddered as he began nibbling his finger nails, his teeth chattering like an earthquake!

Ed sweated turning almost pale, "Yeah….Let's get out of here before those beasts get back and make dessert out of us!" He shuddered clutching his hands over his face.

Ursula soon nodded without hesitation, "Like they say when the going gets tough the tough get-"

"Everyone split up!" Max interrupted as he took initiative, "Search for survivors and report back if you find something!" He said to Zoe and Rex before looking towards the trio which made them jump, meaning he was including them too!

"You got it Max!"

"On the double!" Zoe and Rex nodded seriously as they and their partners spread out across the complex hoping to find any clues along with survivors.

Max then turned his attention to the Alpha gang and glared at then, "Well? Don't just stand there! Get searching now!" he yelled as Chomp also barked out aggressively towards them.

Ursula gained a tic mark as she tried to protest back at him defiantly, "Hey! Who died and made you in-"

Max's glare hardened from daggers to spears, which made the A Team's souls shudder and even made their dinosaurs turn pale too! Clearly they used the wrong words for this.

Not wanting to test his patience or find out what he was capable of the hard way, they obediently submitted and saluted him, "I…I mean yes sir!"

"Whatever you say boss!"

"We're splitting and we're searching!" They all yelled out before splitting the scene without hesitation, spreading out across the area in an effort to make it look like they were doing something useful.

Satisfied he looked down to Chomp with a serious look, "We'd better stay alert, there may be wild dinosaurs lying in ambush around here too." He said as Chomp barked back in acknowledgement as they began to survey their surroundings. As he looked around more and more to see so much damage and destruction around him, and at the complex how it was smoking and with much destruction like charred walls and smashed windows, he could understand why Cera was so worried and serious about this. He then narrowed his eyes hard, knowing he couldn't afford to waver now, for no one else could do this but them, or else more will suffer the same fate as these unfortunate victims, and Max vowed not to let it happen again.

Further away nearby the East wall where some barrels filled with fuel were being kept, some of which were already heavily rusted or leaking, Terry sniffed the ground carefully, narrowing his eyes hard as he tried to pinpoint anything unusual while keeping his eyes and ears on alert as he constantly checked his surroundings for danger. Close to him, Ursula was keeping pace with him to make sure he was always in sight, to make sure he didn't run off or better she didn't lose him in case trouble came up. "That's it Terry, use that sniffer of yours to find….whatever we're looking for….." She praised him uneasily, as she looked around to see a mutilated body of a trooper nearby her she shuddered both at the sight of his ripped out chest, bleeding organs, flies swarming and the stench of death, "Brr….just being around here….all these dead bodies….is really giving me the creeps….." She shuddered uneasily hugging herself, how deeply she regretted coming here to the future, when this was over she'd need the deluxe spa package for 3 weeks straight just to get this experience out of her head as well as the smell.

Terry suddenly froze in place as he began sniffing the air rather intently, before focusing at a bunch of barrels stacked together ahead of them. Ursula blinked her eyes upon noticing his change in behaviour, "Hmm? You found something Terry?" He suddenly narrowed his eyes and growled with agitation, gritting his fangs and shaking with rage which put off Ursula, "T…Terry?" As far as she knew, Terry feared almost no one, so for something to worry him was a huge cause for concern. Some rustling came ahead form the barrels, along with some rumbling from them. "Huh!?" She gasped as Terry roared out, demanding whatever was hiding show itself at once! Upon his issue of challenge, the head of a small troodon popped up from between them, carrying what looked like a dead rat in its jaws before swallowing it down. "EEP!" Ursula squealed startled as she stumbled back and fell down on her butt in the process! The troodon, equally alarmed by her sudden gasp, leapt out of its hiding place before rushing towards a hole in the wall and squeezing through it as it made its escape into the jungle.

Meanwhile Ursula rubbed her bottom feeling it a bit sore after her hard landing on the ground. Momentarily wincing in pain, she gritted her teeth and shook her fist out in anger at the fleeing dinosaur. "Grr! Hey you! Get back her so I can turn you into a pair of dino skin boots for getting mine all-" As she looked to her hand curiously her heart skipped a beat as she saw her hands were stained red rather than brown. "Soiled?" She blinked her eyes surprised before deciding to sniff it a little, and it smelt really off even for dirt, "H…Huh? This isn't mud…." Her heart began to race heavily as she began to suspect her worst fears, "It's-" Uneasily, she looked down sweating bullets as she stood up, staggering to her feet and turning pale upon realisation she had fell down in a puddle of blood! Said blood was leaking out from a nearby corpse of a trooper whom she hadn't noticed and now said blood was now stand over her cape and backside!

"AIYEEH!" She screamed in horror, clutching face in terror, before blinking her eyes in realisation that she had just wiped it on her face, removing her hands and seeing they were still stained, and now 2 palm shaped blood marks were on her cheeks! Realising what she just did to herself, she began to stumble about, losing consciousness before fainting on the ground! "Ugh…." Upon collapsing, Terry trotted to where she was, sniffing her hands and then licking off the blood from it. He licked his lips with slight delight, though a little sour it did however remind him of his old days as a predator in the Cretaceous and being top of the food chain where everyone feared him!

Sniffing intently and looking towards the corpse of the man the blood came from, he went over and hopped over his body and began to tear out a small chunk of flesh from the open wounds. Gulping it down, he felt a wave of nostalgia come over him as he began to indulge in the delights of the good old days before taking a few more bites out of the man, before eying the unconscious Ursula, licking his lips with delicious delight as he trotted to where she was and began to lick her face clean with his slobbery tongue.

On the other side, as Max scoured the ruins of the site, he looked ahead to see the bloodied bodies of downed humans and a couple of dinosaurs too all around him, the sight of which made even Chomp shudder and whimper sadly, he was excited at first to be back in almost familiar surroundings to home, but to see this….it was beyond his worst fears, even more so than that of the meteor which wiped them out. "This is terrible….how could this have happened?" Max's eyes shook and teared up as he could imagine the cries of pain and suffering that happened in the tragedy that struck this place. Perhaps it may have been best they arrived too late otherwise they would have witnessed this or worst been caught in the middle of it.

Leaning down at a couple of dead anhanguera, he took a closer look and noted the bleeding holes in their wings as well as their bodies. He narrowed his eyes hard as he realised what may have been their cause of death, "These pterosaurs….they weren't brought down by dinosaurs….they were…." Looking to the side he saw a couple of bullets lying down on the ground nearby, and further ahead near the wall were the remains of a mounted turret, its nozzle snapped in half and then crushed into pieces in the middle of a dinosaur footprint. He hissed in pain and agony looking away, trying his best to block out his thoughts as images of the pterosaurs being shot down by the guns ran through him. Chomp looked up at him and shuddered, never had he seen his partner so angsty and in anguish inside, he himself didn't want to know it either. Some footsteps were sounded near him, and Max quickly woke up from his thoughts in alarm and turned around, only to smile with relief as he saw Rex and Ace running to him, "You found anything Rex?" He asked him hoping for something good.

His friend however sighed with a look of uncertainty over whether he should tell him, "Well I found a guard….half of one to be precise…." He swallowed hard and covered over his mouth feeling both sick and disgusted at what he both saw and smelt, "Ripped in two, no doubt dinosaur caused." He muttered at the end having noticed the presence of theropod tracks around the body and even a tooth lying there. Ace too was uneasy, he may have been a carnivore but even he had his morals, he hunted only to survive back in the day knowing the law of jungle and the circle of life were important at keeping a sustainable supply of food for next time. This was just too far, plus he spent so much time eating prepared pet food he lost the will to hunt live prey and kill, having learnt the importance of life, seeing this he couldn't bring himself to even scavenge from something so vile.

Max frowned heavily at the bad news before deciding to share with Rex what he found as he looked back towards the anhanguera corpses, "These pterosaurs here….they were shot down." He hissed almost painfully as he uttered said words.

"So it's dinosaurs fighting people…." Rex narrowed his eyes hard before gritting his teeth. After seeing the utopia in the city, to come to this out here in the wild he just couldn't believe it.

Max clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth with sadness and anger, "How could things come to this!?" He hissed, seeing all the smiling faces and joys of the people and dinosaurs after they just recovered from a war they never deserved, only to be drawn right back into carnage and chaos once more. He couldn't believe it nor could he ever accept this at all as he swore under his breath he would fins whoever did this and make them pay no matter what.

"Max…." Rex said feeling empathy for him as Ace and Chomp both looked up at him sadly, seeing him so consumed by rage. Looking around though they narrowed their eyes hard knowing this couldn't go unpunished, whoever was responsible had to face justice for this atrocity. Guns may have been needed for self defence but to go this far was unthinkable….

Another voice called out to them high snapped them out of their thoughts, "Hey guys!" They looked up in the direction it came from, and widened their eyes to see Zoe and Paris hurrying right at them as she waved out her arms getting their attention.

"AH! Zoe!" Max smiled seeing she was okay.

"Anything turn up?" Rex asked her as she came to them, with a very sad face which made them uneasy.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it…." She said painfully as Paris let out a sad hum, "We were just behind the complex just now, and when we saw what was there….we…we…." She choked on her words and began to tear painfully, as the gruesome images of a camptosaurus being lacerated by a carnivorous dinosaur played back through her mind, meaning it had to have been killed by another dinosaur. No words could describe the horrors and sadness going through her mind and heart as she cried bitterly into her hands, "It was just….awful…."

"Zoe…." Max sighed heavily before heading in to hug her close, "It's alright, we'll get through this I promise." He said to her seriously as she looked into his eyes, both brave and kind as she felt a wave of relief come over her too just being close to him. "No matter what it takes…." He said to her seriously as she smiled lightly and nodded, getting closer to him as their dinos looked at them with interest.

"This doesn't make any sense….." Rex then noted out loud ignoring them, as he recalled also seeing attacks on dinosaurs being made by other dinosaurs too, not just humans, "It's like an all out war between all sides, it's complete utter chaos." Looking around he narrowed his eyes hard believing the complex to be completely deserted, "And no sign of any survivors either, if there was one they could tell us what the heck happened…." He grunted in annoyance that they came here for nothing, except to step into a real life horror scene instead.

"Nothing else we can do here…." Max frowned as he decided to bring up his dinoshot, "We'd better check in with Cera and….let her know about what's going on here." He hesitated momentarily, worried about bringing up the bad news, but soon got over his conflicted feelings as he decided what needed to be done, and also determining this was a task beyond the 6 of them. As he tried to establish contact with the D Lab HQ, all he got was nothing more than a screen full of static much to his surprise, "Huh? That's odd." He muttered in surprise blinking his eyes as Rex and Zoe looked to him curiously.

"What is?" Rex asked him.

Max then gritted his teeth in frustration, "My dinoshot, I can't get a call through!" He growled smacking it hoping for a better result but to no avail.

"Really? Is it broken?" Zoe asked surprised as she came closer to see.

"No, I don't think so…." Max decided to test it out, as he pressed a button it caused Chomp to glow yellow and return to his hand in card form, "The card function is working fine." He said as he resummoned Chomp to his small size, which made him feel slightly relieved knowing at least they could defend themselves if the situation demanded it, though if the battle did come, could they expect to be bale to handle such savagery and brutality like this? He narrowed his eyes at the thought, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Zoe then narrowed her eyes with suspicion, "Let me try."

"I'll give it a go too!" Rex followed as they typed on hoping to get a call or at least an emergency message out knowing who important it was….but like with Max they too came up with nothing more than static much to their disappointment. "Grrgh! No signal! The communicator's down!" Rex then growled with frustration as Zoe narrowed her eyes hard seeing this wasn't good. Rex then looked up and surveyed their surroundings, "If the dinoshot isn't busted then it has to do with the communication around here." Considering how trashed the complex was that was the most likely cause of this, possibly it was unfortunate enough to be damaged in the battles that took place…for perhaps maybe not….

Max in his frustration kicked out a nearby stone which flung right into a nearby wrecked heavy hauler causing a loud clang sound to ring, "Great….just great, now we're cut off from the base with no way to call for help." He grunted as he believed them to be stranded all alone in the jungle with no way to call for help when they would need it most.

"Stranded out here…surrounded with wild dinosaurs ready to eat us at any moment…." Zoe then shuddered nervously as the echo of a dinosaur's shriek echoed out of the forest and sent a chill down her spine.

Rex gritted his teeth seeing their difficult situation become even more difficult, "Things just keep getting worse….." After all they went through in the war only for it to turn out like this, he wondered why did they ever do to deserve such suffering, both them and the people of this world. Rex began to wonder after all they fought for peace only for it to come to this….what the point of it all?

Before it could escalate any further though, the sounds of loud screaming caught their attention and completely by surprise!

"WAAAAAH!"

The D Team widened their eyes in alarm upon hearing the screams which echoed from around the corner, "AH!"

"That sounded like Zander and Ed!" Zoe gasped as they turned in the direction it came from.

Rex narrowed his eyes, knowing how unlucky they usually were it was easy for them to get into all kinds of bad situations, but this time he could tell this wasn't mere misfortune, it was a life and death situation that they were in grave danger of! "They're in trouble!" He gasped and then pointed ahead, "It came from over there!"

Max then looked to them both, "We'd better hurry now!" He said pumping up his arm seriously as Rex and Zoe both nodded in agreement with him.

"Mhmm!" Together they ran off hurrying in the direction the screams came from, even if the Alpha gang were tough no way were they about to let them go through the same suffering as what these people did.

As they made it around the corner they widened their eyes in shock and disbelief! "AH!" They found Zander and Ed, holding up their hands and their teeth chattering in pure terror with Spiny and Tank hiding behind their legs, as before them stood a trooper, whose uniform was all tattered and ripped in a few places hinting recent battles with dinosaurs without a doubt, also rather soiled in brown gunk in various places around it which gave off a rather unpleasant odour. With the visor in his helmet chipped so his eye could be seen through, glaring daggers at both Alpha men who stumbled upon the entrance to the complex only to be surprised by him! What was most intimidating wasn't merely his battered appearance and glare, but the fact he was aiming a large gun right at them!

"T…Take it easy!"

"We come in peace!" They both stuttered, shaking in their boots and on the verge of wetting their pants.

"Be quiet!" The trooper shut them down as they yelped, "You've got those…things with you! Get them back into their cards before they disembowel you like they did everyone else!" He threatened them as he aimed the gun at them more!

Ed blinked his eyes in surprise, "Wh…What do you have against dinosaurs!? You saying they did this!?" He gasped in alarm as he looked down, they shuddered in terror as they clung tightly onto their owners' legs, it couldn't be true, they were just as sacred as they were!

Zander took offence and gritted his teeth, "How dare you!?" He retorted shaking out his fist, "Spiny and Tank may be undisciplined and naughty but they give love bites and no more! They'd never-"

The man's finger moved over the gun trigger, a click sound reverberated which made both of them squeal like pigs!

"EEP!"

The D Team stared speechlessly, paralysed with fear and unsure what to do in this situation, if they intervened automatically they may get shot themselves seeing how edgy the man already was. Their partner dinos too were stunned, had they been in adult form a gun would be no more than a minor nuisance, but as hatchings it could prove lethal if they got shot!

"Zander! Ed!" A voice cried out to them form afar which made everyone's eyes widen as they turned to look.

"AH!" They gasped seeing Ursula come in at the worst possible timing of all, with Terry trotting right behind her, licking his lips with delight after cleaning her dry.

"What's going on here!?" She demanded crankily having been just awoken by their screaming as well as Terry slobbering all over her face which was really gross to her and she was planning to take our her frustrations on them, "I was just having a nice long beauty nap when-"

"Get back Ursula!" Zander and Ed interrupted warning her.

"Stay away old lady!" Max shouted out to her which made her widen her eyes!

"What did you call me!?" She growled fuming red with rage at the forbidden words as they reached her ears! She was about to explode and go berserk when suddenly-

"Freeze!" The trooper suddenly growled as he aimed the gun right at her on instinct, "Hold it right there!" He threatened agitatedly which made her freeze in her tracks!

"WAAAH!" Ursula squealed and held up her hands in an instant! Terry, as he hid behind Ursula's leg, looked out and growled with agitation at the sight of the weapon, he was wary of it but had no intention of going down without a bite out of this man even if it would kill him.

Unable to hold themselves back anymore, the D Team rushed out risking everything as they shouted out at the top of their lungs, "H…Hold your fire!" Max yelled tensing up as he shook his arms out in a flurry!

The trooper quickly turned to them, surprised to see children come out of nowhere, while the Alpha gang stared with bright eyes of hope seeing they were saved! As the kids gathered together the man was about to take aim at them too on instinct, when Rex shouted out, "It's us the D team! We're your friends!"

"Cera sent us to help you!" Zoe cried out last hoping that would get through to him.

Thankfully it did, as the name struck a chord in the man's mind as he widened them in surprise, "Cera? As in…Commander Cera!?" He gasped in surprise, the shock overwhelming him as he dropped the gun down. Falling on his knees he clapped his hands together as if he was giving thanks to the Gods above for this mercy, "Oh thank the stars….I thought I was going to be a goner…." He breathed in relief at the thought of being saved by the legendary heroes who defeated Goma and the shadow empire, perhaps it wasn't all hopeless after all for him.

Max and the others let out eased sighs while the A Team slumped down to the ground, overwhelmed buy the experience but were glad it was over. As Chomp, Ace, Paris, along with Terry, Spiny and Tank came out feeling more at ease and curious about the trooper, he widened his eyes at the sight of them, and quickly grabbed his weapon once more! "GAH! Stay back! Keep them away!" He screamed in alarm as he aimed the gun right at them on instinct!

"AH!" Everyone gasped as he aimed the gun right at them, causing their dinos to hide behind them again and either shudder in terror or glare and grunt agitatedly at him.

Max quickly waved out his arms, "Wait! Hold your fire! They're our friends!" He shouted out loud.

"Yeah! They mean no harm!" Zoe followed as she clapped her hands together pleading him to put it away.

Terry began to hiss and grit his teeth fiercely in sight of the weapon, to which Ursula took note of as she swallowed hard knowing this was really bad, "Uhh Terry…..please don't do anything that may get our gooses cooked….please?" Ursula pleaded waving her hand out to him, knowing one wrong move and he could have a bunch of holes put into him.

As he blinked his eyes in realisation at what he was doing, he lowered the gun slightly and apologised, "I…I'm really sorry…..It's just….I've been through so much already that…." He shuddered at the end as his voice toned out, unable to focus because of the dinosaurs present, their very presence served as instigators of horrible PTSD like symptoms as screams and roars began to echo in his mind which made him breathe heavy and almost uncontrollably.

"E…Excuse me?" Rex asked blinking his eyes, unsure with what he just uttered out.

"Is….something wrong? Zoe asked him with concern, while Max hardened his gaze and sweated tensely at this tight situation. As the Alpha gang on the other hand shuddered together like chickens about to go through a slaughterhouse.

The trooper then looked up to them, as he tossed away the gun deciding to take a chance and plead with them, "Please….with all do respect…I beg of you…." He begged desperately, "Keep your dinosaurs in your cards….it's too risky having them out….return them now please!" He shouted out at the end as his eyes were on the verge of tearing up as they reddened with veins bulging through them, hinting how much stress he had gone through out likely because of them.

"Urk…." Max sweated nervously, for one thing he wouldn't listen or be able to tell them straight seeing he suffered from a dinosaur attack and likely wasn't too comfortable around their own no matter how hard they would try to reason with him. In a way he had his reasons and they had to respect him, on the other hand, seeing how edgy he was, given the chance he could turn the gun on them at any time and they wouldn't have any way of defending themselves. He then uneasily looked to his friends, whose expressions were almost the same as he was. "Well guys?" He asked them for opinions considering he was at a loss himself.

Rex gulped uneasily but whispered back to him after assessing the situation, "I don't know what's going on but we'd better do as he says….for now…." he replied, his eyes not shifting away from the angst trooper who kept his gaze focused on them with unblinking eyes.

Seeing how unwilling he was going to listen or speak to them as long as their partners were out, with heavy reluctance the D Team took out their dinoshots and reverted their partners back to card forms. After that Max looked to the Alpha gang, "You too!" He then shouted out to them to do the same which made them stutter!

"EEK! Alright! Alright! We'll do it!" Ursula squealed as she took out her dinoshot and pressed the button returning Terry to card form.

"Would it hurt to point those guns away though?" Ed pleaded as he and Zander did the same as they recalled Tank and Spiny, which made them feel a little more uneasy without their protection, though at least it made the trooper a little more at ease and cooperative as he began to breathe a little better.

"Okay, so would you mind telling us what the heck is going on here!?" Ursula suddenly demanded in frustration over why he threatened them with a triple threat grenade launcher just now, "Also…." As she and the others sniffed they winced at the really bad odour he gave off as they quickly pinched their noses or covered their faces just by a whiff of it! "Ugh! Why do you smell like you hadn't showered in weeks!?" She then cried as Ed waved off his hand in an effort to blow away the smell.

Max and Zoe glared at them in anger, "Be quiet you three!"

"Yeah! Can't you see how shaken he is!? He's practically scared half to death!" They shouted at them in exasperation which made them shudder and lower their heads shamefully.

"S…Sorry….."

"We'll be quiet now…." They muttered sadly feeling most ashamed.

Rex meanwhile narrowed his eyes, judging by his behaviour and appearance it was clear to him that what he went through was because of dinosaurs, which was why he was on edge….but it didn't add up to the fact that some dinosaurs were also fighting each other too as it seemed to him. They still needed more facts, and now that they had a witness they could finally get the answers….if he was willing to give them, judging by how he was acting now it would be a miracle of they could get him to cooperate.

"Listen umm…." He started but then realised they never got his name.

"Tom…the name's Tom…." The man answered them in a shaky voice as he looked around to see the place of what may have been the greatest job in the world now reduced to a survivor's camp where every waking moment was like a living nightmare, "I…I'm rather new here….It was all going so great for me the past few days…till when they…they…Tch!" He hissed bitterly under his mask as the thoughts of screaming and merciless killing echoed in his ears making him cringe in agony and disgust, at both what happened and at himself for being unable to do a thing to help them.

Max and his friends eyed him sadly, they could never understand what he went through since they weren't here, but they could at least save others before things got more out of hand, though there was only one way to do so, "Tom, I know this will be hard for you…." said Max to him rather insecurely before hardening his gaze, "But we're here to help, I promise." He said with assurance.

"And we really need to know what's going on." Rex added just as serious as Max was, unwilling tot are no for an answer, as much as he respected the trooper's feelings.

Zoe, with sad eyes and compassion, clapped her hands together and pleaded desperately to him, "Please tell us, what happened here."

Tom then looked to them all with a hard look through his one eye peering out of his visor, eyeing the Alpha gang a moment which made them stutter and shiver, before looking to the rest of the kids at how serious about this they were as they looked at him. Seeing they meant no ill harm and that Commander Cera had indeed sent for them, though seeing they were ill prepared on the inside to deal with this he decided that he might as well tell them the whole story so they may ready themselves for when it would happen again….for it was inevitable.

He took a calming breath, taking in air and letting it out slowly. Just thinking about the ordeal and what he was going through now was already a living nightmare, he was starting to sweat and become tense but managed to work up the courage to say his piece knowing they had to know it if they were to truly help him and his other comrades if they had survived, "O…Okay okay….I'll tell you everything, you all deserve to know what happened….but it's…not pretty at all…." He said feeling slightly conflicted about it, as the others tensed up readying themselves for what he was going to reveal to them, apart form the alpha gang who swallowed hard anxiously like they were taking a big exam on the final few minutes, "It…It all started….just earlier day…." He began stuttering heavily as he began to drift back into the beginning of the nightmare which began at dawn.

**(Flashback)**

Several hours ago at early dawn as the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, the situation and in fact the entire research facility was completely the opposite of what it was now. The sounds of hammering and muttering echoed from within the compound as troopers were gathered about doing their daily activities such as making their weekly status reports to HQ as well a compiling research. Around the area the sounds of tinkering by buggy repairs or unloading supplies went about as usual, while some were gathered over a map to make out patrol points or making maps to monitor changes in the landscape too. There weren't many dinosaurs around apart from the small stegoceras group passing by the outside of the complex or the usual archaeopteryx and microraptor marched on the roof of the facility, for many wild dinosaurs already were wary of humans and stayed clear of the facility's cameras and sensors placed around a 5km radius, though the sounds of the wild echoed from the forests around them, always giving them reason to remain alert to danger at all times.

Inside the facility where large computer screens depicting maps or species like pteranodon or stegosaurus were displayed, scientists in lab coats were either making field reports on their findings after following dinosaur herds for some time, via satellite tracking or collar, to determine migration patterns, dietary needs on their path of choice, growth projections or nesting grounds. Data was also being fed to them either by field scientists who braved the natural element stop collect data or samples for them or seen from the outposts stationed around and within the sanctuary. All findings of species were catalogued and organised carefully, and it was going smoothly as usual….till suddenly as Tom, who had risen quickly in the ranks for his great behaviour and diligence, was about to contact the desert outpost for a status update using his dinoshot, when all he got was nothing more than static interference.

**BZZT!**

He raised an eyebrow curiously, knowing that couldn't happen since their communications towers were the strongest there were and equipped to deal with any kind of interference, not to mention were really sturdy so no way they could be knocked down by any natural elements or dinosaurs. Blinking his eyes in surprise he typed again for a second attempt only to get the same result to his suspicion and annoyance. "Hmm…." Narrowing his eyes he headed out to the open compound, where he found just the 2 troopers he had been looking for, whom were still wearing their helmets over their heads, "Hey James, Stuart!" Upon hearing their names called, both troopers looked up to see their superior approach them as they saluted him with respect, "Our communications are kinda fuzzy, I can't make any contact with the other outposts or even HQ." He explained their situation which surprised them both.

"Really?" James asked, being the more skinny and lanky trooper. As he took out his dinoshot to test it himself, he saw nothing more than static at the other end on his screen. "That's odd…." He put a finger to his chin knowing that wasn't right, if they couldn't contact HQ or anyone else within the sanctuary it could mean trouble for them later or that there was trouble at the tower and it couldn't be left unchecked.

"Maybe something's wrong with the radio tower near the peaks." Stuart suggested, who was a little more muscular and leaner than James, "We should go investigate." He suggested pointing his thumb at the gate to which Tom nodded, giving them permission to go, as they eagerly hurried off to get prepared.

As they hopped into their D Site dune buggies after fetching some tools from the nearby maintenance shed which was located to the side of the facility, Tom held out his arm to the man at the gates, who pressed the button there, as the sirens flashed red and they opened up widely, revealing a large game trail leading deeper into the forest. Their engines started up as they wound down the windows to see Tom eying them, "Careful out there you guys." He said.

In response though, James shrugged it off seeing the concern to be unnecessary, "Heh, relax! We've got our dinos with us! What's the worse that could happen!?" He scoffed as he held out his dinosaur card which depicted a euoplocephalus on it.

James however wasn't as laid back as his friend was though as he sighed and shook his head in face of his rudeness, "You know Stuart, you really ought not to take the Valley so lightly, there's a thousand ways you could get yourself killed out here." He said with a deep sigh before reaching into his pocket and picking out his card which was an ampelosaurus, "Though you do have a point, with dinosaurs of our own, what's there to worry about." He said with a light smile under his helmet, feeling confident they'd be safe for they had 2 of the toughest dinosaurs around these parts so whatever was waiting for them inside the jungle he was sure they'd be ready for it.

As they wound up their windows again, Stuart held out a hand to his boss, "See you later Tom!" He waved as he stepped on the pedal and drove out first, with James following close behind to make sure he was within sight, if anything his reckless driving and cocky attitude was likely to attract all kinds of trouble and it was his job to keep him out of it….even if it was for the umpteenth time this week as he face palmed wondering what he was going to do with him.

"Take care guys! Be back safe! Check in with us soon as you can!" Tom waved out to them as they disappeared into the jungle. Stepping back and giving the man in charge a nod, he pressed the button closing the gates again.

As they fully shut, little did they know was that a pair of eyes was surveying them from deep within the trees, laying low and silent, before narrowing them having discovered a weak link in the complex as well as an opening to exploit in the rotation of shifts. Having surveyed and made note of the patterns long enough, the dinosaur slid further back into the bushes an scampered away in order to alert his alpha and notify them that the plan was ready to be set in motion.

Not long after that, a pair of orange heavy hauler mobiles appeared before the gates, and upon recognising them, the guards opened up the gates to allow them to enter in order to drop of supplies. The 2 trucks came down and their back booths opened up as some new troopers came down from it to help unload supply crates, while a few others from the facility ran outside to hop back on board, marking the end of their shift as new ones had arrived to take their place, a welcome relief fir many who could finally go home to see families or get some much needed time in civilisation away from the jungle…..too bad for many of them, this would be their last day on the job….

A pair of troopers who were patrolling outside near the forest borders and were coming right up to the gates, as one of them stepped in a thick puddle of mud which got his boots completely soiled. As he lifted up his foot to see gunk and mud all around the sole of his shoe he frowned inside in disgust, "Ugh…how I hate this place…." he grumbled and shook his foot in an effort to at least get some of it off.

"It's the jungle what'd you expect?" His partner replied in an obvious tone, "Maybe next time pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Hmph!" The other trooper scoffed as he stepped out of the mud puddle and began to scrape it against the hard ground to get it out. Thankfully the next shift arrived so he could finally get out of this place, the moment he made it home he planned to take the whole week off if it meant he could stay away from all the awful smells and loud noises at night from the forest, hopefully he could get a decent night's sleep.

**HISS…**

"Huh?" The sounds of rustling in the bushes and loud hissing caught their attention. It was way too loud to be a snake, but it was no less reptilian….

Narrowing his eyes, the muddied trooper saw some leaves rustling behind him as he walked over to what it was, "What the?" He muttered as he leaned in a little to get a peak inside.

His partner however wasn't so enthusiastic, as he stepped back a little cautiously, "Hey stay back, it could-"

Before he could finish, some large and green lunged out of the brush towards the closer trooper! Flared out its huge claws and fangs widely as it let out a vicious snarl!

**RAWR!**

"WAAAAAH!" The sounds of loud screaming echoed from outside the open gates, alerting the other troopers inside! They all ran out to see, but nothing could prepare them for what they were about to discover.

"What's going o-WHOA!" One trooper gasped in alarm and stuttered back, standing before them was a megaraptor, whose claw had pierced the chest of the first trooper, blood gushing out from the wound hinting a swift death. As for his partner, he was unlucky too, unable to get away in time, the megaraptor had delivered a swift claw swipe to his neck which slashed his throat and ended his life too, as his now lifeless body was now carried up by the leg in the jaws of the large carnivore as it chewed deeper into his limb!

The other troopers who agtehrend there stared in alarm to see something so horrendous had just happened, never before had a dinosaur gotten this close to them without them noticing and even killed 2 of their comrades! Many confused and panicked thoughts were running through them, as some were shuddering with fear unsure of what to do, others began to ran back inside to take cover while others had thoughts spiralling out of control over how it was possible.

They didn't have long to worry or think about it though, as the megaraptor threw away the body into he brush before letting out a set of barks, the sounds of hissing and rustling sounded in the jungle as a huge pack of dinosaurs burst out of the brush! The pack consisted of many small and medium sized carnivores which included utahraptor, troodon, piatnzkysaurus and velociraptor! The group of dinosaurs charged together almost as a single entity as they made a beeline for the open gates!

"WAAAAH!" In alarm many of the troopers retreated back inside either to take cover or to alert the others inside to get ready or seek shelter, while some of them gritted their teeth and stood their ground knowing they couldn't allow them to pass!

"Open fire!" Another shouted as they began to fire their shotguns or assault rifles at them! Some dinosaurs were shot down dead or tripped upon being hit at the head or leg! However, the men's weapons did little to slow down the pack, as quickly like a tidal wave the swept over the humans as a utahraptor leapt up and pouched on a man, ripping into his neck and shredding at his chest! A nearby szechuanosaurus evaded a man's pistol shots before swinging out his tail and knocking him off his feet before he dove in for the kill! Another trooper's attempt to use a combat knife, slashed at a piatnzkysaurus' face, cut over its left eye which caused blood to gush out! This only angered it as it rammed him off his feet and mercilessly mauled him!

As one man tried to take aim at a gojirasaurus, he failed to realise a velociraptor leapt out from his side and grabbed his hand, causing him to drop his gun! He cried din pain as he tried to wrench his arm back from the little carnivore's jaws, only for his teeth to dig further into his wrist! As he tried to punch at it, a second raptor jumped at his side and tore his arm off completely, causing blood to gush out like a fountain before the gojirasaurus rushed in and tackled him to the ground before finishing him off with a neck bite while the raptors leapt on top of the rifle smashing it to pieces! All around the sounds of gunfire began to die down and were replaced with dinosaur shrieks, men crying in pain as they were jumped or pounced, as well as the sounds of blood and tearing of flesh!

Seeing they were getting overwhelmed, "Retreat! Fall back now!" One man yelled as the few survivors ran back without hesitation, throwing off their weapons as they ran back inside while the dinosaurs were busy feasting on either their downed comrades or even the dead dinosaurs that they were lucky enough to bring down. As they ran inside, the same man yelled out urgently waving out his arm to the gate guards, "Close the gates! DO it now!" He ordered as he slammed his fist at it, causing the red alarms to go off as the gates closed!

The raptors, ears perking up at the sound of the alarms charged ahead full speed as the troopers gasped in fear or others ran back inside for cover, others bracing themselves to battle to the end if needed. Luckily the gates closed in time as the sounds of huge thuds from the other side rang, followed by claw scrapes and frustrated snarls. It happened for a little while, as others gathered outside to see what was going on, as the noise quieted down. For the moment they were safe, as some of the troopers placed hands over their chests to breathe easy to see the danger was over.

"Phew….it's okay guys, we're safe in here…." One man wheezed as others limped off to support against a wall or large container, or fall down on their bottoms feeling overwhelmed by an experience they don't want to go through again.

"Let's hope so….Cos I'm not going out there again….." A trooper lady breathed as she sat down on the ground having the energy taken out of her.

"Sometimes I actually wished dinosaurs were extinct….and this may be one of those times…." A nearby man grumbled as similar grunts or comments in frustration echoed.

Tension towards the dinosaurs was already high since some have had narrow escapes with them in the past, but now they are reaching new heights in the worst possible way. Some troopers had been brought here to better appreciate and understand the dinosaurs, but after today they were likely to see them in the wrong light as others who invited them were beginning to see.

One woman shook her head as she focused on why this had happened all a sudden, "Still sir…why didn't the alarms pick up anything?" She asked curiously to the lead trooper stationed there.

"Yeah, don't they like pick up the signals of any wild dinosaurs that get within 5 miles of this place sir!?" Another man yelled out his frustrations as the lead trooper was soon surrounded by panicked and complaining subordinates who demanded answers.

"Good question." He answered uneasily, he too was confused as to how this happened, but folded his arms in thought, trying to keep his cool though inside he was worrying over how his men would look at him now or how his superiors would punish him for allowing the loss of life when they and their families trusted him to care for them! He did his best and despite the many worries and responsibilities he had to answer for these losses, he was able to focus enough to determine that their off site generator which powered to many of their systems must have been compromised, which was puzzling considering it was well armed with barbed wire and electrical shielding to keep any dinosaur from approaching it and risking damage. As tempting as it was to send out a repair team, it was too dangerous for the time being after what just happened, so it was clear they needed to call for help. No sense risking more attention by using flares for they'd also attract more dinosaurs to them, which meant their only choice was to alert them by sending out a distress email and alert HQ and all outposts in the vicinity, before it loses power completely, "We need to-"

**SCREECH!**

Before he could finish a loud shriek suddenly sounded behind the doors, catching everyone's attention and alarm!

"Huh!?"

Their momentary relief quickly ended as a pair of utahraptors had launched themselves onto the walls of the facility from behind! Very soon others began to do the same as they began to climb up like lizards from the electric fence wires too!

The megaraptor soon launched itself up high at the top of the gate and aimed his sight right at the lead trooper! "AH!" He gasped a he realised he had become its next target!

"Look out sir!" A woman trooper cried, but her cry came too late as the green raptor leapt out at hi, descending like a bird of prey on a helpless mouse, it aimed its huge claws at him as he raised out his arm in defence!

**RARRGH!**

"WAAAH!" His dying cries soon ceased as soon as he was pounced on and quickly evicerated as the raptor signalled the attack with the others leaping into he complex from all sides!

"AAAAH!"

"They're coming!" Panicked cries sounded as immediately the raptors began attacking, pouncing on scientists and troopers, ripping them to pieces and tearing their guts out while also flopping over desks and equipment, turning the inside of the complex into a war zone!

"Battle stations!" Another man shouted as troopers ran out to the weapons vault to grab whatever guns they could before letting them loose! With the new weapons which included frostbite cannons, shock volts and titan guns they unloaded everything they had at the dinosaurs! Some were frozen stiff and then smashing to pieces, others were stunned by the lightning of the shock volt or blown back heavily by the gunfire! It went well for a while but soon more and more dinosaurs erupted from the forests and began swarming in like locusts into the base as they began overwhelm the workers once again!

Many were grabbed when their weapons needed to cool down or reload, giving the dinosaurs the opening to rush in and pounce on or grab them before tearing them to pieces! A nearby dilophosaurus grabbed a person before throwing him onto a buggy which smashed through its roof, braking his back and neck in the process! Others were run over and then trampled down underfoot by, or were tail whipped away! Once more the humans were on the losing side, even with all their advanced technology it was clear how easily they were getting beaten by the Earth's oldest and mightiest predators!

"Grrgh! This isn't working!" One trooper gritted his teeth in frustration seeing the were getting killed off too quickly and easily!

"You're right!" Another hissed as the dinosaurs focused on the remaining troopers left, leaving them with only one option left as she grinned under her helmet, "Let's call in the heavy artillery!" Taking out her dinoshot, she slashed a card, summoning out an edmontonia which bellowed out loudly and startled the wild dinosaurs!

"Ah yeah! Bring out the big guns!"

"Haha! Old school! Just the way I like it!" Others soon began to join in as they summoned out their dinosaurs which ranged from allosaurus attrox, saurolophus and siamotyrannus!

The raptors were caught off guard, surprised to see dinosaurs fighting on the side of man, and with this moment of hesitation the troopers fought back as they used their moves to throw the wild dinosaurs off balance! The tables turned as they were sent flying through the walls with a tidal whip from edmontonia, while saurolophus summoned out leaf slash to blow many of them away! The allosaurus roared and snapped the neck of a velociraptor before throwing it over the walls, while the siamotyrannus fired out fire cannon, forcing the utahraptors to leap out of the way as it punched a massive hole in the wall! The sight of their power and seeing how outgunned they were caused many of the smaller dinosaurs to retreat through the holes and back into the first!

"Ahahaha! Now that's fighting fire with fire!" One trooper punched forward in excitement seeing things were looking up for them.

The remaining wild dinosaurs stood their ground, snarling aggressively at the troopers but as their dinosaurs stood beside them to back them up. They hesitated and began to step back anxiously, they refused to retreat and yet knew they couldn't win at this rate, something one of the troopers noted, "They're backing off!" She cried.

"Great! Let's send these lizards back where they came from!" Another pumped up his arm as they stepped forward at them, further backing them into a corner as their enemies grew increasingly agitated and hateful of the humans for using they down kind against them!

Inside the facility, Tom watched in excitement having finished dino cleaning duty when the attack started, and he was watching the entire battle from the safety behind the windows of the lab which looked outside. He at first was shuddering with terror at the massacre earlier, but now grinned deeply with excitement as he couldn't wait to get in on the fun, "Heh, can't let them have all the fun!" He took out his dinoshot as well as his giganotosaurus card, named Guru, and was about to rush in and join his seniors on the battlefield…when suddenly, the remaining raptors perked their heads up and looked around rather restlessly. "Huh?" He blinked his eyes in surprise to see they showed no signs of fear anymore but it was more like their senses were focused on something entirely else.

On the battlefield outside the other troopers eyed them puzzled, finding their behaviour odd and strange too. "Why are they stopping?" The woman asked puzzled, but before she could instigate an attack they began to bark out strange calls which echoed through the skies and deep into the forests.

"What….are they doing?" A male trooper asked feeling anxious and easy as to what was happening, as their dinosaurs too began sniffing the air sensing something was indeed amidst.

"Not sure," The woman sweated under her helmet, she didn't like it either but she gritted her teeth knowing this was their chance and they couldn't hesitate! It was their best chance and it was now or never! "But we can't falter now! We've got them on the ropes! Now we-"

**SHRIEK!**

An unknown shriek suddenly sounded through the forest, one which was so shrill and almost ghostly, it made the troopers' hearts stop almost for a split second, and the blood of their dinosaurs run cold….as the jungle fell silent after several birds flew off form the trees where the cry echoed. The raptors too fell silent, as their eyes turned slit and they smelt the air sensing something was coming close…..before grinning rather maliciously towards the troopers which startled them and their dinosaurs at their dangerous shift in behaviour.

Footsteps, loud and very fast paced footsteps sounded behind the doors. "Huh?" Suddenly a flash of orange leapt up from behind the wall, leaping into the path of the sun where the troopers couldn't see as they looked up. They had to squint their eyes or cover out with their arms as the shadow disappeared in the light of the sun, before landing down before them! His impact with the ground sent out a small cloud of dust and even an impact which blew them both back a bit!

"Urgh!" As they recovered and looked ahead, as the dust settled they widened their eyes at the sight of a monstrous raptor, covered in spines and coated in shades of orange and blood red all over him! He was unlike any dinosaur they had evert seen before, even if the sanctuary had many species they would have remembered this one for sure.

"AH!"

"Wh…What is that thing!?"

"I've never seen a dinosaur like that before!" They all gasped in disbelief, even feeling intimidated by the sight of the new arrival.

Their own dinosaurs were just as bewildered as they were to see this new opponent presented before them, who was completely unlike any other they had ever faced in their lives! The aura this saurian gave off was one of primordial fury and authority, in comparison to him they almost felt unworthy to stand in his presence, and the shill he gave off from his piercing prehistoric eyes was already overwhelming as they shuddered and were even tempted to kneel before him!What was most startling was that in its mouth were the remains of a sparking cable, which they recognised as the cable which connected the generator to their base….soon it became clear why their security countermeasures were offline…

One man took notice of the raptors submitting to the large one's presence, as they lowered their heads and backed away giving him space, "That's gotta be the leader of the pack!" He pointe out, as it seemed now he was going to take them on all on his own! He was either brave and confident or perhaps stupid and crazy to ,are such a reckless decision without a pack to reinforce him.

"Well if that's the case, we take him out then we take out their strength!" The woman declared with full confidence before grinning, seeing how easy this was, as she pointed ahead fearlessly, "Go get em boys!" She ordered as the dinosaurs, reluctantly rushed head on at the giant raptor! Who stood his ground fearlessly, and with a piercing killer like glare he let out a vicious screech which made them all halt their charge right before they reached him!

"H…Huh?" They couldn't believe what they saw, with just one growl their dinosaurs had stopped for no apparent reason, and now seemed to be…listening to the raptor?

After a few seconds of hisses and shrieks, their dinosaurs soon turned their attention back towards them, and the way they now eyed their former partners….wasn't at all encouraging…."Wh…What the?" One male trooper wondered, before freezing in place, seeing his siamotyrannus was glaring at him with a ravenous expression, one like that of a hunter….

With a loud roar from the raptor, the troopers' dinosaurs charged back this time against their own partners which caught them completely off guard!

**ROAR!**

"WAAAAAAHH!"

**SHRIEK!**

**SNARL!**

**GRROWL!**

Tom widened his eyes and turned pale, as he could see his comrades get crushed underfoot, ripped apart in half but their own dinosaurs no less….it was horrible, completely horrible….

He closed his eyes and looked away, covering his ears best he could but the sounds of screeching, gunfire and cries of anguish echoed and forced their way into the gaps of his ears, as his mind began to put together a dreadful picture of the dinosaurs and humans fighting each other, friends turned against friends and with nothing more than savagery and brutality….

A whole soon passed and it quieted down, nothing but dead silence. Tom slowly removed his hands from his ears and looked around, seeing it was too quiet. Unable to bear it a second longer, Tom uneasily and slowly peeped his head over the window to see what had happened as the sounds died down, hoping the dinosaurs had left….he greatly he regretted his decision, as he saw bodies and blood spilt across the ground. Humans and their weapons either crushed down to pieces while some of the dinosaurs, including the pterosaurs had to be gunned down. What made the scene more gruesome was that the surviving dinosaurs, excluding the herbivores who's good at the sidelines upon being ordered by the raptor, began to feast upon the spoils of battle…diving upon the dead bodies of his comrades like flies to a banquet, ripping apart flesh and tearing limb from limb as they gorged themselves on fresh meat….of both human and even fallen dinosaur…..

It was a horrendous gruesome sight, but what struck Tom the most, was to see the allosaurus and siamotyrannus, even begin to feast from the bodies of their former partners, without any regret or remorse….as they ripped off the heads off or rip apart the bodies just for the fun of it before roaring out to the sky! Looking at his card and realising how easily the dinosaurs turned on the humans who worked hard to raise them….it was unimaginable….could it mean that his own partner would turn on him easily as well? Were dinosaurs wild animals deep down who could never maintain or fully coexist with people no matter how hard they tried? He didn't want to believe it but the evidence was all too clear to him, as he felt his own heart pierced with emotional daggers, "This is not happening….This is not happening!" He cried to himself bitterly as he bit into his fingers hoping it was a dream and he would wake up soon….

Suddenly, sensing his breathing the alpha raptor turned to where he was, his eyes meeting his as Tom's heart skipped a beat upon being spotted! "Rats!" He gasped as he ran away as the raptor began to make a full charge at him! As he made a turn around the corner he could hear the sound of the windows smash, no doubt the raptor broke in and his heart raced panicky as he made it to an intersection, looking around frantically for any signs of cover! The 2 pathways to his sides were too straight and he'd be easily spotted, looking ahead he saw the janitors' closet!

Without hesitation he rushed right through the 2 doors and barricaded the handles with a broom! He could hear the raptor rushing in from behind at him, no doubt he had been heard and it would be long before it broke in! Looking around inside for something to fight back with, breathing heavily and on the verge of panicking, he couldn't think straight and even if he could he could see the brooms, mops or other tools around the shelves could do nothing against that monster! He was about give up but seeing the barrel of dinosaur dung which he was cleaning up just now and hadn't yet sent for composting, he grabbed it and without hesitation poured it all over himself before crushing down on top of the whole mess! It was putrid and revolting down to the bone…but it was his only chance as he kept silent and remained still, his heart racing hard against his chest and about to burst as the raptor reached the door and smashed its head through one of the windows on it!

It let out a deep menacing hiss as it began to survey the room, trying to look for signs of the human who no doubt fled in here, no one who sees him deserves to live and tell the tale. He vowed that as he snarled, gritting his teeth as his falcon like eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing but cleaning tools and sprays, buckets, gloves and then looking down at a pile of dinosaur manure! Upon sniffing, the raptor's eyes watered and reddened upon taking in such a putrid stench with his sensitive nostrils! Letting out a shrieks of disgust, he retracted his head and ran off, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the putrid smell.

As Tom his inside, he clutched his hands over his head and cried, "Please….someone….anyone….help me…." he begged tearfully wishing his life would end there, as he slid down to the ground as he could hear the sounds of monitors and machines being smashed and destroyed. Outside the raptor began to grab chairs or crates and toss them at the computers, reducing the lab to aa decrepit state before screeching out a command, forcing the edmontonia and siamotyrnanus to charge at the gates, breaking it down together before they all retreated further into the depths of the forest. The raptor let out a deathly shriek as if to inform someone further away, the their objective had been completed, the outpost was taken down, the first domino falls and the first step of their domination plan completed….

**(Present)**

"And I've been hiding out here ever since…." The man croaked painfully as he completely relived that traumatic experience which would easily hound him for the rest of his days. "Risking life and limb just to find food in that jungle with limited ammo and only a smelly shield to keep me from becoming lunch….." he muttered with sheer discomfort. One troubled him deeply also was the fact that the enemy dinosaurs they fought should have reverted to card form too after receiving enough damage, meaning the only to stop them would have been to kill them, a decision none of them enjoyed making but had their hands forced to that point.

His words deeply impressed and disgusted the A Team, "I'll say this, he's definitely resourceful….." Ed muttered as he pinched his nose still unable to get used to the smell.

"Yeah, if we were in his position we'd never last more than an hour…." Zander shuddered feeling tingly and icky all over his skin, having to remain nearly the entire day while soiled like that wouldn't do anyone any justice.

"Let's be thankful we aren't." Ursula moaned as she turned green and held a hand over her mouth on the verge of throwing up.

What he said next would touch on the bigger picture and the more serious matter at hand other than mere survival, "It's times like these make me wish I got eaten yet I can't…for it'd be disgracing everyone else who lost their lives to those….monsters…." He choked at the end, a clear example at hoe one faithful day can easily turn your life around for the better or make it turn for the worst, as the D Team saw first hand clearly as they end him with immense pity or gasped in horror after realising what had happened which was far worse than anything they imagined at first.

"That's terrible…." Max felt his heart on the verge of cracking underneath as he covered a hand over it.

Rex and Zoe too sighed and almost teared up painfully at his tragic tale, they loved dinosaurs deeply and he must have to, so to see them cause all this damage and to force their own owners to fight back against them, both sides forced to kill one another….the feeling of betrayal must have torn him up inside. Also, for him being unable to trust his own partner and to even to call dinosaurs monsters…..if this were to spread beyond the sanctuary's borders and infect the hearts of people like a virus….it could strain the already fragile trust after the war they suffered and may inevitably destroy the bonds between humans and dinosaurs forever if gone unchecked.

"I'm really sorry for what you had to go through…." Max said to him sadly before clenching his hand into an angered fist, "Tch! If only we had got here sooner then…." He hissed bitterly, feeling ashamed of letting down these people and dinosaurs when they needed help most.

Zoe then reached out her hand and patted him lightly on his shoulder, "There's nothing we could've done for them Max….." she said to him just as regretful before shaking her head with deep remorse, "If we had been here then…we'd probably end up the same…." She stated which made the A Team gulp hard feeling grateful that maybe coming here late wasn't so bad after all.

Thinking about what she said, Max soon calmed down a little seeing the point to his words, "Yeah maybe…." He soon gritted his teeth in fury, "But still….." Clenching his fist hard he could feel just how much it hurt just being helpless and unable to do anything too. No matter how hard they fought or struggled in the end they were still human and it would be impossible for them to save every soul no matter how hard they tried….but that actually made him feel a little worse at failing those whom had suffered or fell. Nevertheless, he soon shook it off deciding not to dwell on what's been done and think about what they can and could still do now, knowing the bottom line of it all and while they could change the past they could at least do something about the future, "The fact is we're here now, we may not have been able to save these people and indoors but at least we can save others, starting with you Tom! I promise!" He said with full assurance in his voice which made his friends a little better to see him pick up his spirits again as well as instil a little hope back into Tom a bit.

"Thank you…it really makes me feel a whole lot safer to hear you say that…." He said sighing with deep immense gratitude, which made Max and the others smile to see him feel more at ease with them, even if it wasn't much it was still something at least.

Rex soon narrowed his eyes hard and folded his arms in thought as he began to focus on the dinosaur which happened to be the ringleader of this attack, "A large and really spiky raptor, fast as lightning and able to command other dinosaurs to its will…." He breathed as it got back to hi and he recalled it as one of the dinosaurs he saw at HQ's depiction, "It's gotta be gorgoraptor, no way it could be anything else." He noted narrowing his eyes hard as the others looked to him with mixed expressions of uneasiness or anger.

"Yeah, now we have an idea of what he does too…." Max hissed angrily as he remembered him to be Arkosaurus' second in command, which meant how deadly he could be.

"And already I don't like it one bit….." Ed shuddered as he began nibbling his fingernails all panicky while Ursula and Zander shivered at the thought of being cleaved in half by that beast's claws.

Looking around and seeing the carnage and devastation already around them, this was merely a taste of what it had to offer and the fact that it hadn't demonstrated its real strength yet really put them off. The fact also remained that gorgoraptor wasn't only able to influence wild dinosaurs but even turn dinosaurs against their humans too! Chances were high that the other members of the Mutant Pack could harbour similar abilities too, and being inside this sanctuary they could practically turn the entire population of dinosaurs into their own army and set them against them and the rest of humanity! Never before had the stakes been higher nor the situation more dire as they turned either serious or anxious at the thought of having to face such monsters in battle.

"ARGH!" Tom suddenly yelled out in pain as he clutched his side, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked to him in alarm!

"AH!" They widened their eyes as he fell on one knee, and eying his side they could see a bleeding wound right at his side near his armpit, no doubt it had to have been an injury he sustained from an attack while he had gone out foraging in the forest earlier!

"Hey hey! Hang in there!" Max gasped as he ran to his side to help keep him from falling.

"So…weak….it hurts!" Tom hissed in agony and immense pain.

"Easy now! We got you!" said Rex as he and Max managed to support under him on both his arms! Both of them grunted as they felt him weigh down on them, but with determination they kept themselves upright and balanced as Zoe helped lead them ahead.

"Come on, let's get inside where it's safe." She said waving to them at the opened entrance of the complex as they all hurried inside to take shelter and cover as evening was starting to arrive.

Inside one of the nearby medical bay, which was just a room nearby the computer monitor area, with medicinal cabinets complaining medicinal drugs as well as a resting bed, operating table and tools like needles and stethoscopes lying about the tables. Max and Rex grunted and huffed with exhaustion feeling Tom's weight starting to get to them as their legs began to buckle. In the end they mangled to persevere as they settled him down on one of the nearby beds as he sat at it, "Urgh….." He groaned clutching his side where his wounds were stinging with pain as Max and Rex backed off, giving him some space while Zoe helped him settle into his quarters nicely as the Alpha gang waited outside and watched closely.

"Here, sit down and save your strength, you'll need it later." said Zoe kindly as the man was settled in nicely on the bed.

Max narrowed his eyes and looked around for something that could be used, then smiled brightly upon noticing a medical kit resting nearby a desk outside, "There's a first aid kit right here!" He pointed out before turning over to grab it.

"Good!" Zoe responded as Max opened it, looking inside to see stitching kits, anti septics and syringes she saw just what she needed, Give me the rubbing alcohol! We have to clean out his wounds first!" She said.

After Max handed what she needed, Rex reached inside and pulled out a roll of medical tape, "I've got bandages right here!" He said.

She nodded in response, "Get them ready, we'll need them as soon as we're done sterilising the cuts." Zoe then moistened some cotton wool with the alcohol before reaching out for Tom's wounds, while her friends looked on with deep interest.

"Whoa….she's good…." Zander couldn't help but comment as he and the others eyed Zoe with admiration and amazement.

"Yeah no kidding…." Max whistled impressed. Perhaps it was her time with animals at the animal hospital she had become rather adept at handling injuries and treating them too. Chances were Zoe could even expand beyond animal science and care and maybe even go onto health care for humans or even dinosaurs in the future! The way she handled the procedures so calm made her look almost like a true professional, and the more Max saw her work the more speechless he became as he saw how incredible she was….

"ARGH!" Tom suddenly gritted his teeth, hissing with pain as she rubbed the alcohols across his exposed scrapes on his chest!

Zoe narrowed her eyes and held a piece of cloth tightly against the wounds, as they slow began to turn red as they became soaked with blood, "Hold still! It'll be fine in a bit!" She responded firmly with assurance that the pain would only be temporary, "Just hang in there okay?!"

"Tch!" The man clicked his tongue not just in pain but also in annoyance. He had suffered quite a lot, and yet found this pain stung even more so than what he endured today, how humiliating it was for him.

With care and precision, Zoe wrapped the bandage around his waist and past his neck almost like a cast before tying it tightly together, "Now keep the pressure on, it'll stop bleeding soon." She said firmly, knowing exactly what she was doing as Tom did as told and held in his arm closer to where his wounds were in order to stop the blood from leaking out. He winced at first but it was a momentary inconvenience as he soon began to breathe easier and calm down much to everyone's relief, "There, you all better now?" She asked him with a light smile, having done her best and hoping it was enough.

Tom took a few deep and uneasy breaths after the experience, compared to the battles he went through on the frontlines as a scout during the war and in the wild this wasn't so bad in comparison now that he thought of it, even though it still stung like crazy. Nevertheless, as it began to ease and subsided he looked up to Zoe and the others before nodding gratefully to them, "Thank you…." he breathed thankful that they came to help him in time before shaking his head, "But really….it's you kids who should be saving yourselves…." He then said sadly as he began to slow give up on hope, losing his ornery he slumped further into the bed as he could feel his vision weakening, "I'm done for….we all are….unless we get out of here…." He huffed feeling his life was on its last legs already….

"Don't say that!" Zoe shouted at him not wanting him to give up so easily and especially after all the hard work she did just to make him feel better.

"Yeah, we'll get out of this! I know we can!" Max cried with assurance, not wanting him to lose hope after they showed up when he needed it most.

It was a touching effort, but Tom soon scoffed unconvinced and unmoved, his voice already weakening and losing hope, "Heh, easier said than every computer, monitor and anything electronic's been smashed into pieces here." He said looking past his visitors, as they looked outside to see every piece of equipment had been smashed or damaged by the gorgoraptor prior to their arrival, "Even if they were operational, communications are all offline you can't even send out a voice mail let alone a distress signal. Don't even bother using the dinoshot either, you can't even get so much as a bar of reception now." He scoffed at the end in discomfort as he took out his dinoshot from his pocket and dropped it on the floor seeing it to be less than useless now.

Everyone was soon reminded of their difficult position they were in, as the D Team tensed or gritted their teeth in frustration while the A Team shuddered nervously believing they were pretty much dino food now!

Tom soon narrowed his eyes hard as he remembered whom he sent out to fix the tower and yet still hadn't reported in all day, which made him further lose hope, "Still….it's been a while since my pals James and Stuart went out to fix the darn thing….urk…sure hope they're okay….with all those dinosaurs running wild all over the place…." He croaked before sighing heavily and closing his eyes unable to continue, "Oh who am I kidding….we're doomed…dead…extinct….done…."

As he said so, the Alpha gang gulped and turned pale believing they would soon be next on the menu, seeing how their only means of calling for help was now in shambles if what Tom said was true, and now that they were alone and strand din the middle of dino territory wth no means of calling for help or escape….chances were their days or even hours could be numbered!

Max gritted his teeth defiantly, even knowing the odds weren't int heir favour he also knew there could be no one else who could help against this threat but them, "E…Even so we can't give up!" He yelled loudly, refusing to quit after remembering all their past battles and recalling how close they were to giving up only to keep trying until they succeeded. Upon being reminded of it, this situation in the end wasn't all different and he wasn't about to start quitting now, "If we don't stop those mutant dinosaurs they won't just turn this sanctuary into a wasteland, they'll even destroy the entire world and everyone on it!" He said strongly before shaking tensely and gritting his teeth in anger, "All those people, who suffered so much through the war and just managed to bound back…." He pictured everyone's smiles and joys in the cities after having just recovered from the war which they suffered for years because of the shadow empire, no way was he going to let ghosts of such a dark past return to steal it all away, "I'm not gonna stand by and let a bunch of mutated monstersaurs created by Goma destroy everything we worked to build!"

"Max…." Rex and Zoe breathed, understanding his side of things, and even though the odds were definitely stacked against them…heh, like that was new, they dealt with threats like this or perhaps way worse and this was merely just cleaning up the Shadow Empire's leftovers! No way would they have their spirits buckle or falter to something like this as they nodded together and pumped themselves up for action.

"If that's your decision then you can count on us to help with the fight!"

"Yeah! We'll never hand our planet over to them! Ever!" They said with determination to Max, as he smiled feeling secure and glad to have their support with him in this fight.

Upon hearing his heartfelt words, the Alpha gang's fickle hearts quickly made a 180 degree turn, "Aw man…every time he gives out one of those deep speeches he makes it hard to say no…."

"Why can't things be hard to say yes instead?" Ed teared up inside as he covered his face with his palms and began crying bitterly into them.

Zoe nodded with him, and Rex, as much as he wanted to agree with him still was rather pragmatic as he had to make an important point to him, "But Tom does have a point though Max." He said concerned, "Without any communications we can't notify Cera or anyone else for help." He stated before looking outside and narrowing g his eyes at the prehistoric forest outside the window, hearing the sounds of a screech echo further in the distance, "Plus it's obvious those dinosaurs may turn this entire valley against us from what we just heard. As far as I know we're already outnumbered like a hundred to one…." He stated as the others seated uneasily at the thought of having the battle against every single dinosaur in this place which they trapped in like mice in a snake cage just waiting to be found and devoured!

"Hmm…." Max folded his arms in thought, as Zoe eyed him in concern. Rex did have a point, no matter how strong their spirit and determination was, without an effective plan of attack it was meaningless and reckless too….

The Alpha gang however decided to take advantage of this as an opportunity to leave, "Y…Yeah that! It's obvious we're fresh meat if we stay here a second longer!"

"So why not we just go home and call it a day!? Huh?" Zander and Ursula both suggested as they prepared to tiptoe outside back to their mesozoic mobiles, only for Max's next words to stop them stone cold!

"Evacuation is not an option!" he countered angrily which made them stutter in alarm.

"GAH!?"

He folded his arms and huffed seriously in thought, "Besides even if we do go try to head back to the gate we could easily lead those dinosaurs and any others out of this place too." He said before narrowing his eyes hard imagining if the same destruction they caused here would spread beyond the borders of the sanctuary like wildfire,"Then they'd run rampant and wild some other place and who knows who else will suffer the same as this place and all these other people and dinosaurs did!" He yelled before clenching a fist and shaking it at the Alpha gang in a rage! "Didn't you guys even think of anything besides yourselves or even think at all!?"

"ACK!" They all froze stiff like stone before feeling an immense wave of guilt for their selfishness and thoughtlessness come back to bite them in the butt and gnaw away at their hearts.

"W…Well…." Zander scratched his head sweating in embarrassment for not thinking it through.

"I do have a brain at least…." Ed pouted as he twiddled his fingers guilty and feeling ashamed.

Carefully assessing their situation, Rex placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm….If can we get the radio tower fixed we can contact HQ and radio in for back up." He noted seeing that as their main objective.

"Either way it's our best bet and only chance if we're going to call for help," Zoe then added feeling completely on board with his idea, "It's obvious we can't handle an army of rogue dinosaurs just by ourselves."

Rex nodded back in agreement with her before looking towards the injured trooper on the medical bay bed, "Tom?" He awaited to see if he would try to stop them or join them, but it turned out he wasn't about to do either.

Having lost most of his will to go on long ago, merely lay down on the bed and turned his back to them without a care, "Suit yourselves….if you really want to go that badly then I won't stop you….even if I had the strength…." He said heavily, having his spirit nearly broken completely as he closed his eyes hoping that he could sleep forever and never wake up to this nightmare again, "Just leave me alone so I can….rest in peace…."

The D Team looked at him with expressions of disapproval, Max and Rex scowled rather hard in disappointment at him giving up so easily while Zoe frowned sadly at his broken spirit. Then again after what he went through they weren't there to see it so they probably couldn't understand the trauma he suffered then. Seeing no other way around it, Max sighed heavily as he ushered them all out, "Come on guys, let's just leave him be for now." Seeing he needed some alone time to collect his thoughts and think for himself, having just lost friends today he deserved at least time to mourn their passing, as they headed out to plan their next move so that they could prevent more from ending up like him.

Gathering at "So then chief, what's the plan since you're such a big know it all hmm?" she asked him as she and the res too the Alpha gang focused their serious expressions at him as they awaited whatever bright idea he had in mind, while Zoe and Rex both looked to him hoping he had something in mind.

"Hmm…." Folding his arms and closing his eyes in thought, he considered the situation hard and well, and after weighing up the necessary risks needed and the ones to best avoid as much loss as possible he soon opened his eyes firmly back to them upon making his decision, "As risky as it sounds we'll have to split up…." Upon suggesting it, his friends narrowed their eyes tensely having an idea where he was going with this, while the A Team shuddered nervously, knowing after all the movies they watched in action or horror movies splitting up was never a good idea, "Even if we have to go out there and fix the tower or set up some kind of communication link there, someone needs to remain and patch up the receivers on this end so we can broadcast it to Cera at HQ." he said making their situation clear as Zoe and Rex nodded with him in agreement.

In an instant Ed quickly raised up his hands, "I call dibs on staying here!" He volunteered eagerly much to Ursula and Zander's alarm!

"Huh!?"

"Say what!?" They exclaimed in disbelief seeing him to be bailing out on them!

As Max, Zoe and Rex eyed him curiously wondering if he had some ulterior motive of his own, Ed quickly shook out his hands as he tried to back up his reasoning, "I mean uhh…I….can fix these here computers up! Yeah! I can! Hahah!" he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head and grinning cheekily, "Just give me some tools and I can get this end all patched up and ready, maybe fix up some kinda radio communication thingamajig and then once you guys fix things up on your side we can call for help and be out of here in a jiffy!" He held a thumbs up and grinned.

Not buying it for a second both his friends glared daggers at him and formed deep red, "You're just scared Ed that's what!"

"Whats the matter!? Too chicken to come out of the henhouse and play?" They accused him as he stuttered and step back nervously, worried they'd expose him and then get forced by the D Team go do something dirty and life risking!

Gritting his teeth he wasn't about to go down alone, "Wh…What about you!?" He pointed back at them while made them lose their words as they were pretty much the same as he was.

"Err…well…"

"He is right though." Rex suddenly pointed out which made them all widen their eyes and gasp in disbelief!

"Say what!?"

He then focused his attention on the plump member of the trio, "Way I see it among you 3, Ed's the best when it comes to working with tinkering with machines." he then explained, "If anyone can fix things up here it'll be him."

His words surprised Max and Zoe, they didn't expect him to actually stick up for any member of the Alpha gang like that let alone say anything nice about them, Ursula and Zander dropped their jaws speechlessly, thinking he may be sick or lost his mind.

Ed however recovered from his surprise and snickered deviously before laughing in their faces, "Haha! See! Even Rex says so! So it's only natural I stay here and help the team with this end!" He smirked pointing out at his 2 friends as they gnashed their teeth with envy back at him!

"Grrr!"

Zander soon widened his eyes in realisation, "But wait!" He cried before posting at Ed in accusation, "Won't that mean we'll need his help to fix the tower then?"

His statement soon gave Ursula a rather nasty idea as she grinned rather deviously, "Yeah, too bad there aren't 2 of him but we could split him in half instead?" she snickered rubbing her palms together as a rather nasty idea hatched in her mind.

"Urk…." Ed swallowed hard as he could tell what was on her mind, as he stepped back away from her and closer to the D Team.

Ursula was already looking around for an axe or something sharp to use to divide Ed in half, but luckily for him Rex soon came to solution that would not only save his skin but help get the job done much quicker, "That's why I'm going with you to do it."

"Huh!?" Ursula and Zander both gasped.

Max and Zoe both looked to him in surprise, "Rex?"

"You sure you're up for it?" They asked him uneasily, knowing that he wasn't just going alone but worried about his own personal sanity at being forced to work with 2 of the 3 stooges for more than an hour all by his lonesome.

He smiled lightly back at them in response assuring them not to worry, "Don't worry, Jonathan taught me what I need to know about working with building and fixing machines." he replied before looking around to the whole group, "It's obvious that Ed and I are the best of us when it comes to patching up machines, so we're going to have to split up and fix the tower and the communicators on both sides." His words made Ed smirk proudly, till what he said next soon humbled him, "Of course between the both of us I'm more qualified to handle the more sensitive jobs, plus we can't risk any foul ups in a situation like this so only I can do this."

"Oh….." Ed sighed as he lowered himself down seeing the real reason why he was allowed to stay which snuffed out some of his ego much to Ursula and Zander's amusement.

"Hee hee hee!"

"I see what you mean….." Zoe noted, seeing they were splitting the brains and the brawn equally between them, while she didn't like it much it considering they would be at an even greater numbers disadvantage against any incoming threats but it was only option they had open to them.

"Our power will be cut in half but we'll make up for it in efficiency at least." Rex then added at the end.

Max soon nodded, satisfied with what they've got and now there was no further need for discussion, "Then it's settled. We each have our jobs to do and we have to make our attempts count or there's no tomorrow for us or anyone else." He said clear with conviction as he pumped up one of his hands.

"Come on you guys, we're heading out now!" Rex then ordered as he hurried over to his digger's rig and started it up.

"R…Right away sir!" Zander saluted him obediently as he got on board his own mobile and Ursula dod the same with hers, their engines starting up and reaching full strength as they were prepared to roll out at any moment.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…." Ursula muttered to herself in dismay, shaking her head at her misfortunate of being ordered around by a kid of all people, knowing she was never going to live it down.

"You heard the boss, don't keep him waiting now! Hehehe!" He chuckled waving at them playfully as they glared angry daggers at him and even gnashed their teeth like wild rabid animals!

"Grrr! When we come back I swear we'll grind you into powder!"

"You can bet on it!" They cursed him bitterly out their windows as Ursula also shook out her fist at him swearing payback as they drove out after Rex through the open entrance, before disappearing into the depths of the forest ahead and out of sight off their allies who remained behind as they went to brave the danger that awaited them deep within.

"Good luck Rex…."

"Stay safe…." Max and Zoe prayed for his safety seeing it was on him to get the tower working and that he would come back to them unharmed hopefully.

As they all vanished completely from sight, immediately Ed folded his arms on his hips deciding the time for idling was over and now they start working on their end, "Well! Off to work we go! Those computers aren't going to fix themselves and I can't do it all by myself!" He smiled before trotting back inside the room.

Zoe scowled crossly at him already starting to treat her and Max like mere assistants but under the circumstances they couldn't really complain, "Fine…." she muttered rather begrudgingly before stomping back inside.

"Just make sure you get it right." said Max to him seriously eying him not to try anything funny, as they headed right back inside in order to get the systems rebooted and restored if they were not have any chance of getting out or call for help in order to stop this destruction from getting any worse than it already had.

**(Later)**

Within the hour the 3 of them worked hard, combining their efforts to help restore one monitor, while its power core and circuits were rather damaged after the gorgoraptor tossed a chair into the console, the fact remained that it screen remained intact and that meant it was still salvageable as the damage done to it wasn't as severe compared to the others on a side note. As of now, Ed was doing some tinkering as hard his body was inside the opened mainframe compartment right where the computers were as Zoe and Max looked at him from behind, where several tools and spare components they found from the maintenance cabinet, at the other side if the complex, lay around his legs.

"Okay, now hand me that metric wrench and the motherboard." He requested managing to squeeze out one of his hands from where he was.

Noticing a large wrench located nearby, Max went over and grabbed it, "You mean this one?" he asked holding it out to Ed.

Zoe then noticed the large rectangular component nearby and picked it up carefully with her 2 hands so not to damage it, "And this thingy?" she asked curiously.

Making sure of it, Ed looked outside from where he was and smiled seeing they got just what he asked for, "Yup! That's it!" He smiled as he took the mother board from Zoe, and after sliding back inside he inserted it where it needed to go before grabbing the wrench from Max, "There you go, in where you belong…." He grunted as the sounds of bolts turning and squeaking echoed inside where he was.

Curious, Max looked closer to him, "You sure you know what you're doing Ed?" he asked rather concerned before looking around the entire lab to see it was really advanced, even more so than Rex's time considering it was several centuries ahead, "This stuff looks really tricky…." He sounded a little worried that it may be beyond Ed's capabilities considering he was part of the Alpha gang and they never had the best track records when it came to inventions and repairs.

"Heh, I'll have you know I helped Dr Z put together some of the first alpha droids back at Zeta Point, and hey were all made out of leftover parts too!" Ed scoffed seeing this as mere child's play to him, "If I can do that then I can fix up computers like this easy peasy!" He boasted though his achievements didn't insult much confidence in Max and Zoe as they eyed one another with a raised eyebrow, "Not to worry, with a little rewiring, tweaking and replacing, soon I'll be able to fix up one completely operational monitor ready to send out an emergency SOS anytime we want." He replied with confident assurance while inside, "Then all we need to do is wait for the others to finish their end of the job and then we can just sit back, relax and wait for help to come." He said in a more lax tone.

"Yeah….let's hope they can do it." Max soon nodded uneasily, as he heard the sound of a pteranodon screech in the distance he looked ahead to hear the echoing sounds of the jungle and its denizens. The more he looked at it the more ways Rex and his team could get caught up in danger came to mind, if not from the dinosaurs then from natural hazards like quicksand, rockslides or even flash floods….the possibilities of getting hurt or worse killed far outnumbered their chances of success which made him sweat and grit his teeth uneasily as he worried for them.

Zoe soon leaned in and patted him gently on the shoulder as he looked to her, "They can and will Max, I know they will." she said with a warm smile which eased Max's worries a little more as he smiled back at her.

"Heh, you're right Zoe, with Rex they'll have nothing to worry about." He replied as the 2 of them got closer to one another, feeling comfort in each other's presence.

Nearby, Tom was eying them from his quarters, unable to sleep peacefully after hearing all their talk about trying hard and never giving up. Deep down he looked down upon himself, if kids could still hold onto hope and to their bonds with dinosaurs….what would that make him? Was he really going to let one bad day ruin something it took him years to build with his partner dinosaur? As he thought harder he felt rather conflicted, whether he was thinking about it all wrong or that they were still young and didn't understand the real world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, that they should eventually see with their own eyes…..

Suddenly however, as he looked around he narrowed his eyes hard with suspicion as he sensed something was amidst, "It's too quiet…." He noted seriously hardening his gaze as he looked out through his door and through the nearby window to the medical bay, where the jungle was right behind the now dead electrical fence. As of now it was as silent as the dead….no screeching of birds or even the chirping of insects like crickets or cicadas, that was definite bad news. While Max and the others work, oblivious to the change in the forest's rhythm, Tom however, having been out here for so long was more attuned to his surroundings better than they were and for it to be completely silent, not even the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees, couldn't mean anything good in the slightest.

He hardened his gaze sensing a deep pressure in the air which was enough to make his skin crawl, as he kept his eyes peered for any sort of movement through the undergrowth but nothing, not even a rustle….for a while….

**Hiss….**

At the sound of the unmistakeable reptilian hiss of a dinosaur, Tom widened his eyes as he looked in the direction it came from, a second too late as a utahraptor snuck in thought he front entrance and leapt in through another window, smashing through the glass making an explosive entrance before letting out a vicious shriek and making its presence known!

**SNARL!**

"WAAAAH!" Zoe and Max gasped in alarm!

Upon hearing the snarl, Ed came out to see curiously only to quickly regret his decision. He turned pale and squealed in terror at the sight of their unexpected visitor! "GAH! A utahraptor!" He yelled before scurrying back inside like a rabbit down a hole!

As Tom looked ahead at the entrance of the forest, his heart skipped a beat as he saw his worst fears being realised yet again, "No….." He breathed taking a step back and then widening his eyes in sheer horror, "They're coming!" He yelled in alarm pointing out as everyone turned to see!

"WHOA!" Max widened his eyes being taken aback at the sight of massive waves of dinosaurs rushing out at them from the forest at the open entrance to the complex! Ranging from szechuanosaurus, gojirasaurus, neovenator, velociraptor or troodon, they swarmed in on every corner of the complex as they leapt over the walls or climbed up the wire fences before leaping inside before letting out all kinds of fierce growls and hisses, apparently having the place completely surrounded as they eyed the humans all trapped inside like canned food!

"There's so many!" Zoe gasped in sheer disbelief, way it seemed they were no doubt here to finish the job!

They felt almost like rats trapped in a cage as the entire complex was surrounded and no doubt more dinosaurs were on their way as a nearby megaraptor who seemed to be leading the charge barked out and his cries echoed out to the forest and the sounds of response calls responded back, which would make their dire situation even more serious!

"HELP!" Ed squealed in terror from where he was as Zoe huddled behind Max, shuddering nervously as her friend tensed up gritting his teeth. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead, clearly he didn't anticipate things to go this badly for them already, and now he wasn't sure what their best move would be, as their attackers were on all sides and already crushing down ready to pounce at any given moment!

"Hang on kids! I've got this!" Tom shouted out to them as he dug through a nearby weapons case stashed in the medical bay in case of an emergency. Gritting his teeth and grunting because of his wounds he hoisted up a huge Titan machine gun with green nodes on it as it prepared to spin as it charged up ready to fire! "Get down now!" He shouted warning them in advance!

Max and Zoe widened their eyes upon seeing what he was attempting to do! "No Tom!" Max yelled holding out his arm!

"Don't do it!" Zoe pleaded as she dashed in and raised out her arms putting herself between Tom's gatling gun and the dinosaurs awaiting them outside!

"Say what!?" Ed widened his eyes in disbelief, he didn't know which was crazier, the fact Zoe was trying to stop Tom from saving them from becoming dino chow or the fact she was standing right in the path of a massive machine gun! Either way it was clear she lost her marbles!

"Are you crazy!?" Tom too was bewildered at the fact Max didn't want to be protected and that he instead wanted to save the vicious wild dinosaurs that were trying to eat him! "Get out of the way! They'll massacre you in an instant!" He shouted out in ager, waving the gun at him threateningly to show he wasn't going to hesitate using it.

To his surprise however Max remained firm and narrowed his eyes hard without wavering, "These dinosaurs are only wild and they're just being used!" He retorted as he looked outside momentarily, gritting his teeth tensely hoping he was right on this too, "Plus if you fire now you'll only start a feeding frenzy!" He then shouted out, realising that if he gunned down some of the dinosaurs it would further agitate the others' predatory instincts in the process and make things a whole lot harder, the smell of blood would draw in way more like a dinner bell too.

Thinking about it and realising that his actions would end up putting them in more danger, Tom gritted his teeth and hissed bitterly through his teeth, but reluctantly lowered his gun which helped ease Max a little more.

"I know you don't trust dinosaurs now after what happened." he said understandingly in a more calm manner, but soon turned serious, "But let us handle this and show you that our dinosaurs are different!" He cried out with assurance and firm faith that Chomp and Paris wouldn't turn so easily.

Zoe nodded with him, "No matter what happens they'll never betray us! So don't give up on them yet! Especially your own dinosaur!"

Tom soon blinked his eyes as their words reached his ears, "My own dinosaur?" Releasing the gatling gun with one arm he reached into his pocket and took out the card of his most trusted partner and best friend of all since he first began his career as a dino duelist. "Guru…." He muttered the dinosaur's name as he remembered all the greta times they had battling on the same side, winning and cheering and even laughing it off when losing, no matter what they always had each others' backs…..

He quickly shook his head clear as he snapped back to reality. Looking on the situation now he didn't want to dwell on the past nor did he want to risk anything after what he witnessed, this wasn't a duel this was a battle for survival and he couldn't take that risk, perhaps when the children see his side of things perhaps then they'd understand, "Tch! Suit yourself then….It's a lost cause I tell you!" He shot back at Max as he retreated back into the cabin to take cover, "And I'll do what it takes to stay off the menu!" He yelled as the dinosaurs bared their vicious fangs and claws and were about to rush in at them! As they prepared to come in for the kill, Tom grabbed out a smoke grenade from his belt buckle, pulls out the pin and threw it outside with all his might! "Eat this you overgrown lizards!" He yelled out loud as the grenade went off unleashing a cloud of smoke which disoriented the dinosaurs, scattering the pack and throwing them off balance as some even retreated outside the gates to clear their nostrils of the vile smell!

"Hey! Now's our chance!" Ed pointed out in surprise seeing now they had an opening, either to escape or to fight back with.

"Yeah…." Max nodded, it was obvious which he'd choose, and despite there being risks after what Tom described with gorgoraptor, it was a chance they'd have to take. He looked over to Zoe who was ready as he was as they held out their dinoshots and cards ready for battle! "Let's go!" Max yelled as he and Zoe took their cards and slashed them together on their dinoshots!

"Dino slash!"

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!" Chomp and Paris appeared on the field and let out a loud roar which startled the wild dinosaurs widened their eyes surprised to see 2 large dinosaurs opposing them right out of the smoke!

Ed grinned as he jumped in to join the fun, "Don't count me out yet! Alpha slash!" He bellowed with an eager smirk slashing his card, "Shake em up saichania!" Tank slammed hard on the ground and raised her tail club up, rattling it like a rattlesnake most threateningly as she let out a fierce shriek!

The sight of the 3 dinosaurs made the wild ones back away slightly before turning more aggressive and agitated before rushing towards them from all sides!

"WAH!" Max and Zoe gasped in alarm as the whole lot of them began to swarm at them like angry bees!

Ed hardened his gaze knowing just what to do, "I don't think so! Earth barrier!" Tank flashed purple slamming into the ground, causing bits of earth to fly up and cover over her like a huge shield! As the dinosaurs kicked at or leapt at her, they were blown back instantly by the sheer force of the recoil which sent them back crashing across the ground!

"Phew! That was close!" Max wheezed wiping away some sweat from his brow.

"Yeah too close…." Zoe breathed as she placed a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart before smiling at him, "Thanks for the assist."

Ed then nodded back and held a thumbs up to them, "Tank and I will take care of defence!" he called to them as Tank retreated back inside the base and took positions at its doorway to make sure none of them would get in while Ed kept an eye on both the console and on the open windows near them, "We'll keep us safe and protect the panel too!" He held out a thumbs up and a serious look to them. Upon hearing a loud screech and seeing more raptors incoming form the forest he quickly pointed out gritting his teeth and widening his eyes frantically, "Meantime you both take care of these guys! Cos we're getting overwhelmed here!" He squealed urgently.

Nodding firmly, Max and Zoe smiled knowing what to do, "Alright Ed…." he said firmly as he looked ahead with Chomp who snorted at the incoming enemy waves. Hardening his gaze and resolve he punched forward, "Come on Chomp! Let's clean house!" Chomp roared with affirmation as he rushed out into battle fearlessly!

"Paris! Back them up!" Zoe commanded as Paris reared up on her hind legs and bellowed loudly before following right behind him!

As Chomp charged forward many of the raptors were forced to leap out of the way of his incoming charge, as they surround trying to do slash and dash tactics their claws could only scratch his tough scales midly, causing a few small bleeds and only enraging him as he swung out his head and knocked away a nearby velociraptor into the bushes! Paris swung out her tail, in which a utahraptor leapt over in order to latch onto her side! It bit into her, causing her to bellow out in pain, but before he could use its claws to hack into her flesh she instinctively rolled onto her side, crushing her attacker down using her massive weight!

"EEP! Guess I better go hide too!" Ed squealed as he ducked down under a table finding this gruesome battle to be far too much for him, even though it wouldn't do much good, as he decided to slash his cards and support Tank from there! He was about to slash spike arrows when a utahraptor landed on top of the table he was under and snarled looking at him in the eye! "YIKES!" He cried and held out his arms as it tried to snap at him! Thankfully Tank saw in time as she lumbered over and swung out hr tail, catching the raptor off guard as she sent it flying out the door crashing onto the ground! She then let out a loud and vicious roar from where she stood, as the other dinosaurs became increasingly wary and decided to focus their attention more on Chomp and Paris who were outside.

Tom meanwhile, was coursing down and hugging in his legs, as the sounds of battle and shrieks outside his room were reigniting all the horrible worries and fears that he tried his best to bury just now, "We're all goners….we're all goners…." He muttered to himself non stop over and over, finding it impossible to move from said event earlier today and now he couldn't see any possible way they could make it out of this alive, as he gritted his teeth and began to tear up in anguish, "No one's coming to help us now…we're-"

**ROAR!**

The sound of a loud bellow echoed from outside, catching his attention as he looked out from his window, "Huh?" As he peeped outside he widened his eyes at what he saw.

He saw that several velociraptors and troodons had begun to swarm over Paris and restrain her mobility so much she couldn't move as easily as she wanted to! The added weight along with the biting and scratching in so many places made it hard for her to focus on where she ought to defend first! "Paris!" Zoe cried out to her in worry seeing she couldn't handle that huge dog pile for much longer!

Max gritted his teeth seeing it, no way was he about to let his friend's partner while he had something to say about it, "Urgh! Chomp! Save them now!" He yelled, forcing Chomp to disengage a megaraptor, as he threw it off his face before running back to save Paris! Grabbing a nearby utahraptor which he knocked down earlier, he swung it out and used it much like a club to knock off some of the raptors crowding over Paris! He knocked off just enough for her to regain her balance and shove the rest off herslef with a roll to the side, as Chomp threw out the utahraptor away, crashing into the megaraptor just before it could get back up!

"Phew…thanks Max…." Zoe breathed in relief but soon widened her eyes at a Piatnzkysaurus which snarled right in her face! "AAH!"

"Get back Zoe!" Max yelled as he ran out, grabbing a crowbar he found lying on the ground before getting in front of Zoe and swinging it out like a fierce weapon in the face of the dinosaur! "Stay away from her!" He growled gritting his teeth tensely as the piatnzkysaurus hissed at him. He was worried about his chances agasint a dinosaur, nor did he want to hurt it, but under the circumstances he had no choice and protecting Zoe was his top priority, nothing else mattered to him now, as he shot a fierce look at the small dinosaur which made it wary, seeing him show no sign of fear or wavering despite being a mammal as it kept its guard up and eyed him closely waiting for an opportunity.

Zoe let out an eased breath, seeing Max's warning had bought them some time, huddling close to him for protection, "Thanks Max…." she said gratefully to him as she hugged close to his side feeling more safe.

"Heh, don't mention it." he smirked then looked forward hard at his opponent who lunged at him! Mirroring Chomp nearby as they rush ahead together in sync, he swung out his bar at the piatnzkysaurus while Chomp swung out his head at a szechuanosaurus, both human and dinosaur swatted their respective opponents away a they were both flung into nearby crates which buried them alive!

Eventually, seeing they were being out battled, a nearby megaraptor began to bark out commands, trying to signal to the other dinosaurs to disengage their attacks and regroup. Sensing what they were about to do, Paris let out a loud piercing sound from her crest which not only blocked out the megaraptor's orders but also heavily disoriented the wild dinosaurs as they screeched in pain and thrashed about in confusion, some of which ran out and smashed their heads against the wall, others driven mad by the sound even turned on their fellow raptors! Being dinosaurs with sharp senses, a loud sound such as this was complete torture to them!

"Phew…glad to see that working for us instead of against us…." Ed let out a breather as he remembered all the trouble that terrible sound gave them last time.

In the background, Tom widened his eyes and stared speechlessly at what he just witnessed, "They're….helping one another…." he breathed in utter amazement, something he hadn't seen for a very long time, how it wasn't just the dinosaurs helping one another, they were doing it to protect their human partners too. It wasn't merely herding instincts either, the way they fought in a way to keep others out of harm's way and to keep enemies from harming them, he could sense deep kinship between the dinosaurs and humans too, and not just their own partners, "Because they…trust each other…." To the point where human and dinosaur could anticipate one another's moves trusting in what they'd do and the decisions they'd make. Moved by this, he looked down to his card and took it out, narrowing his eyes, "Guru…." he breathed as he held the card in his hands, recalling how he raised him from a hatchling and how they did everything together…could their bond be just like what the D Team was demonstrating too?

"Spike arrows!" Meanwhile Ed slashed a move card which made Tank glow purple as she fired out a barrage of arrows from her tail through the window, knocking off a liliensternus that tried to jump as it fell down skewered and lifeless while the dinosaurs who saw this beat a hasty retreat for the forest! As he looked over to the outside he could see more velociraptors rush out of the forest! Tank fired her spike arrows out at them, but many fi them having figured out the timing of the projectiles were able to jump around them as they struck the ground harmlessly and get through the entrance where Paris and Chomp were fighting! "It's no use! They just keep coming!" Ed cried out anxiously as his heart began to panic!

"Tch! He's right…." Zoe hissed as a bead of sweat trinkled from her cheek, "We need more dinosaurs, otherwise at this rate they'll overwhelm us!" As she said that to Max, a neovenator and szechuanosaurus lunged at them both without knowing!

**SCREECH!**

"WAAAH!" Their partners looked back widening their eyes realising they strayed too far from their humans, and realising too late that their enemies had on purposely been leading them away from their protection!

Luckily for them, hope wasn't lost yet as Ed charged out of his hiding place and slashed out the perfect move card for the job, "I don't think so! Go tag team!" Zoe and Max held out their arms but looked up in surprise as a purple light materialised before them as papwawpsaurus, who absorbed the blows from both dinosaurs and blew them back to their surprise!

"AH!"

"Hehe, now that's real teamwork!" Ed then snickered proud of himself as pawpawsaurus bellowed out proudly too at being able to help his comrades.

Both kids smiled and looked to him with gratitude, "Thanks Ed! You really saved our necks there!" Zoe thanked him as he held up his head and smirked proudly.

"Well what are friends for?" Inside his mind he sighed to himself, "Sure wish Ursula and Zander would do the same for me, they'd just leave me out to dry without a doubt…."

Looking ahead, now with pawpawsaurus to shield them, Zoe decided to call in some backup of her own, "Now let's even the odds!" She cried out holding a green move card out.

"Zoe, would you do the honours?" Max asked her as she giggled and blushed cheekily.

"Hee hee! Why of course." She smiled as she took out just the move cards for the job! "Metal wing! Egg attack!" She yelled slashing out the cards as Paris glowed and cried out. A trio of oviraptors leapt out from the green energy she emitted, and in an instant the rushed in to aid their mistress, firing out barrages of egg bullets from their mouths which splattered over the larger gojirasaurus and neovenator, coating them in vile egg yolk as they collapsed and fell to the ground after being pelted non stop! After that, the pteranodon trio swooped in from above and struck out in multiple directions with their powerful wings and then coming together and dive bombing in unison, bombarding through a large group of raptors like bowling pins before herding them out of the pen like sheep as the majority of them retreated into the brush terrified!

"Incredible….seeing them all fighting side by side with such trust…." Tom breathed out once more still unable to comprehend what his eyes were beholding, his knees began to buckle with realisation too, "How could I have forgotten that?"

By now several of the wild dinosaurs, seeing their members were being depleted rapidly, many lost the will to fight and retreated into the brush, while the remaining few backed away snarling furiously in defiance, refusing to give up. Above, the pteranodon trio circled high above keeping an eye out for danger while Chomp, Paris, Tank and he oviraptor trio stood out at the front together as a unified front with pawpawsaurus guarding the rear as well as their humans.

It was a stand off, as the battle had taken a toll on both sides as they were panting with exhaustion, but the tension in the air peaked. Ed, Zoe and Max looked ahead,d their eyes not taken off for even a second from their foes who snarled or hissed viciously….till suddenly, as they sniffed something in the air, they paused and widening their eyes, they began to all bark or cry out strangely, their unusual behaviour puzzled the D Team most strangely as they blinked their eyes in surprise.

"What's…going on now?" Zoe asked feeling uneasy.

"I don't know…." Max replied seriously before narrowing his eyes hard, "But whatever it is, be ready for it."

Unfortunately, nothing would prepare them for the threat that was soon coming their way, as the pounding of footsteps deep inside the forest, followed by snapping twigs. Paris and Chomp looked ahead on full alert, seeing a pair of menacing eyes peer through the darkness right in front of them. The pteranodon trio squawked out warning their comrades down below as the trees in the path of the incoming dinosaur rustled violently as it came closer and it soon made its' presence known with a dark nightmarish shriek which made the D Team's dinosaurs step back nervously.

**SHRIEK!**

Upon hearing it, Tom's heart skipped a beat and his blood run cold. "No…it….can't be…." His body grew limp and he shook weakly upon recognising the cry of the very monster which took down all his comrades this very day, and it now came back to finish the job!

Seeing the trees rustling violently, some of them even falling down in a straight line, Zoe widened her eyes and pointed ahead "Look! Over there!" She pointed out as a flash of yellow and red leapt out of the darkness and landed before them, revealing himself to be the very same mutant dinosaur which caused this destruction earlier this very day! As well as being one of the 6 targets they ere sent to take down!

"AH!" They gasped in sheer horror at the sight of the monstrous mutated dinosaur which stood before them, being a huge raptor with red markings and covered with several vicious horns and spikes along its head and body, along with some curved blade like spikes at the end of his tail like a scythe! The sight of him as he snarled out viciously, made the other dinosaurs yield and gather around him, while Paris stepped back rather nervously, Tank and Chomp however were rather agitated by his presence and roared out in defiance against him as the raptor narrowed his eyes at them in response, seeing they were refusing to yield to his command, it would seem he would have to make them know where in the pecking order they belonged as he smirked deviously licking his lips as he looked forward to doing just that.

Ed gulped down hard and stepped back, "That's one mean looking dino…." he muttered, already losing the will to fight against such a monstrosity.

Zoe widened her eyes unable to blink or take her eyes off him for even a second, all she could do was croak out weakly to Taylor, "Max…." she practically whispered before swallowing hard and tensed up at the sight of their fearsome new adversary, "That dinosaur….is that-"

"Gorgoraptor…." Max angry hissed. Gnashing his teeth at the sight of the monster which caused all this pain and suffering her in the first place. In his eyes Max could see he was no dinosaur at all, but an abomination born from Goma's evil science all for the purpose of causing destruction as much as he did. No way could he ever forgive what he had done nor even accept his existence, it was high time the beta of the mutant pack paid big time for what had done!

Sensing his partner's rage, understanding it completely as it resonated with his sense of justice, Chomp could also sense this very monster was what slaughtered the innocent people and twisted the dinosaurs of this place to turn them against the humans who raised them. He was so enraged he couldn't hold himself back from turning into a furious rage as he stomped his feet hard on the ground and let out a loud roar against the giant raptor who shrieked back at him menacingly!

"Go Chomp! Take him out now!" Max declared punching forward as the enraged triceratops let loose all his fury and rushed towards the gorgoraptor at full speed as Max slashed out a move card in the process! "Buzzing spear!" Chomp gathered electricity in between his horns as they shot out as a sharp lightning lance which he prepared to joust with against the wretched mutant dinosaur! To his alarm, before the attack connected the raptor disappeared in a blur and began appearing in a flash right around Chomp as he turned to him in surprise! As he looked back he vanished once more and appeared in front of him again only to kick out with his foot in the center of his face! "WHOA!" Max gasped in surprise as the attack not only pushed Chomp back a bit but saw the claws left a huge scratch near his eye! A few more centimetres and he would have been blinded!

In an instant, the raptor began to appear and reappear all around them non stop, letting out vicious screeches or snarls to alarm and unnerve their dinosaurs in just the blink of an eye! "That's fast!" Ed gasped as he was already to spin about dizzily.

"Yeah too fast!" Zoe cried in alarm to see gorgoraptor was pretty much dancing circles all around them, appearing before and striking out at their dinosaurs as he swung out his tail and acted away an oviraptor and then appeared at Tank's side and slashed at her leg causing her to roar in pain! The more they saw him move as swift as the wind, the more they began to believe that lightning was the only natural force that can outpace him, all the data on him wasn't just empty facts but very real and very dangerous!

Several times the raptor darted in front of Chomp's face to startle and agitate him! He reared back in surprised and thrusted out only for the raptor to dash away instantly and then circle around him again before striking out at near misses on purposely in an effort to confuse and make him panic, as each dash made Chomp nearly feel contact with the razor sharp spikes covering his body, "Urgh! He's trying to throw Chomp off!" Max gritted his teeth in frustration seeing how easily he was toying with him!

Zoe began to sweat and tense up at the sight at how one sided the battle was going already, "I really wish Ace was here…..he could match that thing's speed better than any one of us!" She said sounding hopefully…though at the way he was going, gorgoraptor could easily make Ace look like a turtle in comparison at the way things were going!

Eventually, as Chomp ran out and missed again, he began to pant with exhaustion, his front leg buckled as he collapsed on one side. Seizing his chance the gorgoraptor stomped down on his foot and shrieked, gathering wind around him before making a rapid dash at the exhausted triceratops in full force! "Watch out! It's using mayfly!" Ed warned upon recognising the raptor's movements!

Everyone widened their eyes as the raptor rushed at Chomp, but soon vanished before he hit him! Instead, the raptor went after all their other dinosaurs instead! Knocking out the oviraptors with a single strike and then even bashing out pawpawsaurus too as they were all knocked away into walls or into vehicles, the force was so great they couldn't withstand it and reverted to cards in an instant! As the pteranodon trio came together and dive-bombed together in an effort to take him out, he easily sped through and knocked them out in 1 go as they separated and scattered across the premises before turning back to card form too much to Zoe's horror!

"NO!" She gasped while Ed and Max widened their eyes and gritted their teeth tensely seeing they were outnumbered again! Things turned for the worse as Gorgoraptor appeared right before Chomp and then charged right at him mercilessly!

"Look out Max!" Zoe warned him in alarm!

Gritting his teeth defiantly Max slashed out his move card, "Go! Counter blitz!" Chomp roared and summoned out a bolt of lightning from a storm cloud to strike out at the raptor, only for him to vanish in an instant leaving a scorch mark on the ground as the bolt struck! After that he sped around Chomp who looked around anxiously before being pelted mercilessly from all sides! It wasn't just the collision and impacts which hurt, the gorgoraptor's vicious spikes also added to the damage as they shredded at Chomp's sides and chest before he came to a stop further away as the triceratops let out a pained roar and collapsed down to the ground heavily damaged! "Oh no Chomp!" Max cried in horror to see his health was in the red now!

"No way! He's down in 1 go!" Ed exclaimed grasping his face in alarm seeing they were next!

Zoe gritted her teeth unwilling to let him go down after he helped her out, "Don't worry! We'll help you out in a jiffy!" She said taking out a grass move and slashed it, "Nature's blessing!"

As Paris glowed green attempted to heal Chomp as she gathered energy and leaves around her, the raptor's eye caught sight of her! In a flash he darted to where she was catching her off guard as he appeared in front of her! He summoned forth a pair of tornadoes which ensured her helplessly! Launching himself at her he kicked out his feet at her face in a flurry of clawed blows to her before somersaulting and swinging his tail out at her, sending her flying across the ground as she crashed let out a pained groan!

"NO PARIS!" Zoe widened her eyes and almost teared at seeing her almost beaten! It was a miracle she survived but it didn't seem like that way for long as the raptor let out a vicious snarl and even a sinister grin with malevolent intend as he made his way at her! As she looked up weakly from where she lay, Paris groaned weekly, unable to move as he pinned his foot down on her face and bared his vicious fangs right in front of her face! "WAAAH!" Zoe cried clutching her face in sheer terror fearing the worse!

The raptors, seeing their foes were weakening now and that their leader was with them, they lost all caution and fear as they snarled aggressively again and prepared to come in for the kill at the injured triceratops! "Chomp! Get up quick!" Max cried desperately for him, sweating bullets and widening his eyes as they all piled on him and began to rip and tear into his skin as he let out a pained roar at his vital spots being under siege! "NO!"

Ed quickly gritted his teeth seeing it was up to him now whether he liked it or now, "Tank! You've gotta get in and help!" he cried out but soon found that utahraptors all got around Tank! They lunged repeatedly at her legs as she jumped back in agitation! Each time she swung her tail out they pulled back so that another one would have the opening to jump in and bite her leg! Ed widened his eyes seeing this was part of their strategy to agitate and wear her out before going in for the kill! "Blast! This is not good! This is not good!" he scrunched up his head frantically seeing they were going to be overrun in mere moments at the way thing were going!

Ahead, the gorgoraptor snarled in Paris' face, his eyes turning slit as if he was trying to impose his will upon the helpless hadrosaur. Paris closed her eyes as she tried to resist the evil thoughts he was sending over to her as he got closer to her face and opened his jaws widely about to snap on her! Desperate, she let out a loud sonic screech from her crest at point blank range which blew off the Gorgoraptor as he screeched in pain and covered over his face! Her sound attack caught him off guard, as he reared away and shook his head in disorientation. He soon recovered quickly, his eyes turning slit with rage and with a loud snarl he grabbed Paris' throat and began to crunch down into it, in an attempt to sever her windpipe and cut off her oxygen supply for such insolence!

"NO!" Zoe cried out tearing in despair and seeing the life about to ebb from Paris' eyes!

"Leave her alone!" Max yelled while Ed turned pale, biting his nails in terror at what was about to happen next!

The gorgoraptor ignored them, tuning out their voices like that of mere insects as he latched onto Paris' body with his claws, raising up one of his massive foot claws as he prepared to strike out at her heart! Everyone looked on in horror as they saw how ruthless the dinosaur was, and completely heartless….never before had they seen such evil in a dinosaur since….Goma….

Shaking her head clear and unwilling to stand by and watch her friend suffer anymore, Zoe gritted her teeth and grabbed a nearby stone as she ran out at him! "Get away from her you big bully!" She screamed as loud as she could!

ax widened his eyes, "WAH! Zoe get back!" He yelled out to her pleading for her to get back and not to do anything crazy, but she completely ignored him as she ran out before the gorgoraptor, who only briefly acknowledged her presence before looking away, a mistake he'd soon regret. With all her might she threw out the stone which smacked right in the middle of his eye!

As it hit its mark, the raptor released Paris from his grasp and let out a pained shriek and shook his head in disorientation before blinking its eyes clear, having recovered from the pain, he gnashed his vicious fangs and glared down at Zoe! Engraved at her insolence that a mere insect dared to hurt him! If there was one thing he underestimated about her wasn't her courage or ability but her sheer stupidity and desperation, a mistake he would soon rectify as he focused at her as she froze stiff in fear, as she soon realised it was too late to take back what she did.

"Uh…oh…."

Max widened his eyes, "ZOE! Run!" He yelled to her urgently!

She tried to make a run for it and regroup with the others, but a pair of troodon sandwiched he ran between them as they kept her still and prevented her form going anywhere with their fierce screeches and mock lunges as they snapped at her feet! "AAH!"

He gritted his teeth as he decided ti risk it all once more, in fact for his friend he'd be willing to brave any danger just to keep her safe, "Hang on! I'm coming!" He tried to run out with the crowbar, but without him knowing the same piatnzkyaurus he batted away earlier caught him off guard as it lunged right at him from behind! "WAAAH!" He cried in surprise as one of them suddenly jumped on his back and pinned him own to the ground! "Urgh! NO!" He yelled in pain as the dinosaur's weight was forced on him, rending him immobile as the others circled in ready to have a piece of him too!

"MAX!" Zoe cried out for him, holding out her arm, inly to be kept back as the velociraptors snapped at her feet! "GAH!" She gasped as they kept her contained in their circle, before turning around and freezing in place as the gorgoraptor stood before her, raising up his foot claw as he prepared to skewer and end her miserable existence once and for all! "WAAAH!" she cried stumbling and falling down on her backside!

"EEEEP!" Ed squealed covering up his face unable to look anymore!

Seeing this horror play before his eyes almost like a replay of what he witnessed earlier today, Tom gasped speechlessly and looked on in horror, "N….No….this can't be happening…." he choked as the screams of suffering and the massacre from today, he closed his eyes and covered his ears in an attempt to block it out. Despite that, he couldn't ignore the voices deep down inside him, as he began to ask himself, was he really going to sit idly by and cower like a child, when these children risked their own lives to protect what they treasured and for what they believed what was right. What was he doing now? Was he really going to let this happen again and throw away what he believed in too? He saw the looks of despair, pain and fear in their eyes, which were like his very own….cpould he actually let that happen to someone else?

"I…I…." At that moment, something snapped inside Tom's head. He soon opened his eyes hardening them with immense rage and anger, if really there was one thing more that scared him more than his dinosaur turning on him….it's being unable to do anything to save someone when he didn't at least try. Gritting his teeth tensely, he knew what had to be done, as he took out his card and dinoshot, swearing never to let another innocent perish at the claws of this monster! "I won't let that happen again!" Swearing at the top of his lungs he slashed the card with all his might as a red light glowed where he was!

Meanwhile things were looking dark and dire for the D Team, as the enemy dinosaurs had them pinned down, Max was rendered helpless as the piatnzkysaurus held him down ready to bit his neck with its venomous fangs, Paris was heavily weakened, Tank was surrounded and Zoe was about to be swallowed whole by the monstrous gorgoraptor that was about to tear into her like steak! Chomp growled painfully while still suffering under the merciless assault of his attackers, unable to hold on he soon shed a hard and painful tear as he could only look on and watch as his friends about to be eaten and he couldn't do anything about it! As the enemy dinosaurs lunged out, he closed his eyes and his heart sank as he could hear Max and Zoe's cries of despair as they were about to meet their final moments.

"NO!"

"WAAAAAH!"

**ROAR!**

An unknown roar startled them all as they widened their eyes as the sound which could be heard for miles and even shook the air and earth itself around them! "Huh!?" They all looked to see a gigantic giganotosaurus thunder out from the complex and appear out with an angered expression, one which was mirrored by his partner as he stood out by his side defying his own injuries.

"Go Guru! Send those vultures packing!" Tom yelled out at the top of his lungs as the mighty giganotosaurus rushed out and roared at the top of his lungs, which scattered the pack in alarm and caught their alpha off guard!

"AH!"

"TOM!" Max and Zoe both gasped in amazement to see their rescuer who finally managed to work up the courage to aid them when they needed it most, as they smiled brightly with hope once more.

"Haha!" Ed laughed with excitement, as Guru's roar rattled many of the other dinosaurs present, while Chomp, Tank and Paris looked up with hope to see a new ally join them on their side!

"Show them who's top of the food chain!" He yelled with full determination as his huge dinosaur charged out onto the battlefield, using his head as a massive battering ram he cleared out the raptors unable to get out in time or were foolish enough to try and stand in his way, swinging it out like a sledge hammer and batting them away with ease! Snarling infuriated at another human sympathising saurian, gorgoraptor shrieked as he launched himself at Guru, but to his surprise the giganotosaurus managed to grab him mid air before throwing him out with full force before he could fight back, causing him to smash through the wall and crash out the other end as a huge hole was punched through it!

Soon, seeing how thier leader was dispatched, many of the pack raptors disengaged Tank, Paris and Chomp and retreated into the forest, while others remained snarling furiously at Guru and made an attempt at him in an effort to avenge their alpha! Too bad he wasn't about to let them have their way, "Go! Crimson flames!" Tom yelled as he slashed the move card making his giganotosaurus glow red! As some utahraptors jumped up, the giganotosaurus swung out his tail and batted them away! At some incoming gojirasaurus and szechuanosaurus he flicked them up with his head before blasting some fireballs at them and sending hem right out of the complex and back into the brush! Then as a megaraptor tried to lunge at his throat from underneath, he intercept its launch at the right time! Pinning it down with ease before letting loose a merciless stream of flames which covered over its helpless body, making it shriek an writhe in pain before roaring in triumph!

"Alright! That's the way to go!" Max cheered excitedly to see him have his spirit back!

"Yeah!" Ed pumped up his arms in excitement while Zoe clapped her hands together smiling warmly to feel such kinship between them both and seeing how Tom's own faith in his own partner was renewed.

Tom soon lowered his head with a rather guilty look on his face, "I'm really sorry, I should have come to help sooner." he apologised to them all before reaching out his arm and petting Guru on the snout and smiling lightly as his giga snorted back at him, "You were right, the dinosaurs are our friends and always will be no matter what," he said stroking the giant carnivore's snout before looking to them with firm clarity and determination in his eyes, "I'll never throw away my beliefs and my bonds with partner ever again!" He swore as he clenched one of his hands tightly, "Together we'll get through this and stop this before it anyone else gets hurt!" He vowed as everyone else smiled brightly to see his fighting spirit was restored and they had a new ally to fight with!

"Haha! Awesome!" Max laughed pumping up his arms while Zoe nodded clapping her hands together with gratitude.

"Heh, well better to be late than never I guess." Ed smirked before letting out a deep sigh of relief before slumping down in exhaustion, "But not too late at least. Cos that was really cutting it close…." he wheezed at the end breathing heavily as he could feel his heart was on the verge of popping like a balloon after that close call they just went through, no way did he ever want to go through that again.

**SNARL!**

The loud shrieks of the gorgoraptor and his minions soon caught their attention, waking them up from their momentary recovery! "Ah!" They looked ahead to see the monster raptor leap back into the complex and snarl at them, flaring out his claws and fangs as the remaining few of his pack mobilised around him.

"Don't celebrate yet cos it's not over!" Tom warned them as they narrowed their eyes and hardened themselves for battle, this time all 4 of them headed out onto the battlefield ready to face them all head on! "Guru! It's time we avenge our fallen comrades because of this monster!" He said to the giganotosaurus who let out a roar of affirmation.

Max narrowed his eyes hard seeing how vastly outnumbered they were but even so they still ha one strength the enemy dinosaurs didn't possess, "Everyone stick together! If we work as a team we'll beat them for sure!" He shouted out loud to them as they looked to him, "I know it, because that raptor's controlling the others through intimidation and fear."

Zoe soon nodded seeing where he was going, "Yeah, but we're nothing like that, we trust each other as friends and leave no one behind." She said as Paris let out a bellow in agreement, "We're not a pack, we're a herd, and herds always fight as one!" Tom and Ed both nodded too and smiled, feeling more assured than ever that this difference between them and gorgoraptor's side will be the deciding factor in this very battle.

Feeling that everyone was motivated and fifed up enough, Max grinned as he lead the charge, "Now let's show them what we've got!" He cried punching forward.

Upon his rallying cry, the 4 dinosaurs were motivated as they charged forth fearlessly into battle together! Meanwhile the gorgoraptor snarled and pointed out, like a general commanding a battalion, shrieking his orders as they charged forth towards them! Paris managed ti swing out her tail and managed to knock away a velociraptor, but as the other 2 leapt over her tail and prepared to pounce on her she blasted her sonic screech from her crest which knocked them back! The noise also worked in messing up their coordination and made it hard for them to hear their leader's orders!

Meanwhile everyone remained back behind at the complex's entrance looking out through the shattered windows, keeping out of harm's way while giving their dinosaur's the support they needed from there.

"You're doing great Paris! Keep it up!" Zoe praised shaking out her fist which made Paris bellow out happily in recognition.

Chomp charged ahead and scooped up a fleeing piatnzkysaurus and threw it away onto a nearby megaraptor as they both washed down! A gojirasaurus, seized the opportunity and used the both as a springboard as it leapt off them and tried to launch an aerial assault from above at the triceratops! Anticipating this, Chomp jumped up and thrusted out his horns, intercepting the gojirasaurus and knocking him back as he fell back onto the other 2 dinosaurs, sending them crashing away across the ground and forcing them to retreat into the bushes, as he stomped his foot and let out a loud roar in triumph!

"Awesome move Chomp! You've got this!" Max grinned excitedly seeing they were stepping the tide.

Tank hunkered down, keeping her legs in and her head lowered down, as the raptors pelted at her repeatedly with many claw swipes and kicks, only to have no effect on her! Try as they might their attacks had no effect on the saichania's heavy armour and before long they panted exhaustedly with aching arms and dulled claws! Seizing her chance Tank swung out her tail and sent them all flying away before roaring threateningly at the rest of them. "Atta girl Tank! No way they'll ever get to you!" Ed cheered pumping out his arms!

Guru narrowed his eyes and growled angrily at gorgoraptor, sensing him to be the leader and the one to have brought so much suffering to his partner's comrades, as he roared in anger vowing to avenge them! He tried to grab him in his huge jaws, but the raptor easily sidestepped his attempt and leapt around him with ease, having a much faster turn radius and even speeding under the giganotosaurus' legs, he evaded the huge jaws of Guru once more, before turning around and grabbing the giant's legs with his jaws and pulling him out! As Guru fell down he felt a sharp piercing blow kick out at his throat as gorgoraptor's clawed foot kicked out at him and sent him scraping across the ground to everyone's alarm as blood spilt onto the ground!

"AH!"

"Guru! NO!" He cried out in horror as everyone looked in alarm to see the big dinosaur bleeding rather badly from his huge gash at his side! Because of it he struggled heavily to get up, each attempt to push himself back up caused him to slump back down! "Get up! I know you can still do it!" He yelled out unwilling too give up on him, pleading desperately for his partner to keep fighting for it wasn't just them but the entire world depended on them!

Seizing the chance, gorgoraptor leapt out in front of him, attempting to pin him down, but thankfully, after being motivated by his partner's cries he lunged out in an effort to bite the mutant, only for him to jump back in time with his fast reflexes! As the giganotosaurus finally managed to work his way back up on his legs, his knees wobbled and he panted heavily as his wounds began to bleed out even more. The Gorgoraptor then grinned seeing this was his big opportunity to turn another ferocious dinosaur to their side and crush the hopes of the D Team once and for all, as he began to screech out at him.

As he did, Guru could feel dark thoughts being conveyed by the mutant raptor to him and in his weekend state he could feel his brain hurt as they echoed over and over in his mind, "Why submit to these feeble humans who destroy our world? They don't even appreciate how hard you fight to protect them, in fact they fear you and will do anything to control you!" Gorgoraptor's voice shrieked inside him as he squinted his eyes wincing in pain, shaking his head in discomfort in an effort to block it out, "Join us and together we will conquer over them and make this planet a dinosaur paradise!"

Tom's eyes widened and he felt the breath choked out of him, as his mind flashbacked to that horrible moment, the turning point which lead to their end, "No…it's just like then…." he breathed weakly as everyone else looked on tensely, waiting to see how it would play out. Right now their own dinosaurs were heavily preoccupied with the minions and if they tried ti interfere themselves they may end up throwing their lives away for nothing….As much as it pained them to do so they could only look on in frustration and only hope Tom and Guru's bond could hold up. He soon shook his head and gritted his teeth, clasping his hands together as he prayed desperately for his partner not to fall into the same trap as the others did, "Guru….don't give in….I believe in you…." He whispered, as Guru looked to him and their eyes met, "I trust you to know what's right." He said with full faith in him.

After eying him closely, Guru turned back towards Gorgoraptor, and to everyone's shock, he lowered his head and knelt down to him, to everyone's horror as the gorgoraptor smirked with satisfaction before looking ahead to see the eyes of the humans and their partner dinosaurs widen their eyes with horror and shock.

"AH!"

"Oh no…." Tom froze in fear and his heart sank, believing his bond wasn't strong enough…..he was about to fall into despair that they would be massacred now….when he noted a certain look in Guru's eye which convinced him otherwise, as his tail raised up high. He then smirked and nodded, trusting Guru on his decision as it appeared the giganotosaurus was going to turn to them much to the horror of the others!

Gorgoraptor marked seeing this was it….till suddenly the giganotosaurus turned around and swung out his tail with such force it hit with the force of a crane's arm and sent him flying away, catching him completely by surprise as he let out a pained shriek and his other minions widened their eyes and yelped in horror that they were deceived before they all ran out after him, disregarding the humans as they retreated outside!

Immediately everyone brightened up with hope and joy to see that their friendship held up and that they were able to drive off their attackers and defend the base too! "Aha!"

"He was able to resist!" Max and Zoe both cheered with excitement, while Ed placed a hand over his heart which was still racing and pouncing inside his ribcage like a mad gorilla.

"Phew, I thought we'd be goners…." He wheezed, unable to take the excitement before slumping down and fainting from the pressure.

With that over with, Tom walked out towards his partner who lowered his head down and sniffed him with affection. As he came in close, Tom smiled lightly as he petted him on the snout and hugged him close to his chest. "Guru….thank you my friend…..I never should have doubted you….." He said softly in a warm and secure tone, as if all his doubts and worries were driven away and he would never forget their friendship ever again. Something which made Ed, Max and Zoe really happy to see, that even though they didn't manage to save the whole squadron here the fact they helped to restore and renew 1 friendship was enough of a victory for them.

**SHRIEK!**

Unfortunately the moment didn't last long, as an angered screech sounded out loud from ahead! "AH!"

Enraged at being deceived, the gorgoraptor returned through the open entrance as he sped towards them at terrifying speeds, gathering wind around him as he prepared to unleash mayfly upon them and take them all out once and for all! Undeterred, Tom held his ground ad Guru roared out in defiance at the incoming mutant dinosaur! "Let's finish this!" He yelled as the giganotosaurus charged at him head on! "Here we go! Blazing spin attack!" He called out slashing the move card at just the right moment! Right before gorgoraptor could vanish into thin air, Guru was able to blast a stream of flames in his face, making him lose focus and stop in his tracks as the heat stopped him in his tracks! he shrieked in pain as the flames began to eat away at him, but it wasn't the worst of it! The giganotosaurus grabbed hold of him and with immense force swung him round and round before throwing him into a bunch of barrels which exploded into a massive plume of smoke and flame upon contact!

BOOM!

"WHOA!" Max and Zoe breathed in amazement, while Tom hardened his gaze at it, hoping that would be the last they see of that mutant monstrosity.

"Talk about well done….." Ed whistled amazed, seeing that with a flame that massive, gorgoraptor to be overcooked now, then again with the damage these monsters had caused already so far, and this was just from 1 of them, perhaps overkill wasn't such a bad idea now!

"Did…that do it?" Zoe asked nervously as they focused their gaze and looked ahead, trying to search through the fires for any signs that the gorgoraptor may have met a fiery end inside.

For a while no movement was seen or noticed, so they began to rest easy thinking the danger had passed….how wrong they were when suddenly a large silhouette leapt out of the wreckage and appearing before them while covered in burns and embers was gorgoraptor! Who glared sharpened daggers at them before flaring out his claws and letting out a nightmarish shriek like he was some demon from the underworld!

**SHRIEK!**

"Urgh….not yet it seems…." Max gritted his teeth in annoyance and amazement at how resilient that mutant was, "It doesn't even seem fazed at all by the flames…." He then narrowed his eyes as gorgoraptor stomped out towards them, panting heavily despite being singed by the flames all over, burns covering parts of his body, but he glared at them and gnashed his teeth with so much hatred and rage that stars would bloom and die long before his thirst for vengeance against humans would ever be quenched.

With the odds stacking against them once more, Tom soon clicked his tongue tensely, "Tch! At this rate we won't last much longer…." He hissed, feeling rather intimidated at the ferocity and tenacity of the mutant dinosaurs. Fake or not they have plenty of bite in them and this was coming from just one of them, if the other 5 were just as dangerous in the same way…."What chance do we have now?" Tom then grunted anxiously as he began to sweat under pressure.

Max however grinned undeterred, "Guess that means we'll just have try even harder than before!" He cheered filled with energy and unwillingness to give up anytime soon, "In fact, let's take it to the max!" He then yelled at the top of his lungs, no pun intended as Ed and Zoe too were motivated as well.

Tom looked to him curiously, "You have something in mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him with suspicion as to whether this was just blind courage or if he had an actual plan to go with it.

Max smirked in response to him, "Hehe you bet we do!" He snickered before looking to his friends, "You guys ready?" He asked as Zoe nodded firmly without hesitation.

"Mhmm!"

"Anything to stay off being some dino demon's dinner!" Ed then cried out in a panic ready to go with whatever plan they had in in mind just to stay alive.

Max smirked pleased to have their support as it was time to kick things into high gear, "Then let's do it!" He and Ed then took out their dino tectors and activated them!

"Element booster! Dino tector on!" Chomp and Tank glowed brightly and before long their armour materialised all around them and they roared out powerfully as the armour itself helped replenish some of their strength!

"Elemental fusion!" Zoe shouted out loudly as Paris was enveloped in a bright green aura and as it vanished she emerged in her awakened form!

"Incredible!" Tom widened his eyes and his giganotosaurus, Guru, also let out a surprised growl seeing their allies power up to their stronger forms!

Upon sight of their enemies becoming more powerful than before, several of the other raptors lost their will to fight, backing away before retreating for the forest much to Gorgoraptor's annoyance seeing now only a mere fraction of his forces remained! He too was shocked momentarily, stepping back, but after assessing the situation more carefully he snarled ferociously, unwilling to be put off by mere gimmicks before launching a full scale frontal assault on the D team! Holding nothing back as he rushed ahead driven by killing instinct and by revenge!

Zoe smirked as she stepped forward to make the first move, "First up! A little recharge! Eternal herb!" Slashing the card, Paris bellowed as she summoned forth a tri coloured pteranodon trio of red, blue and yellow! Together they hovered around the 4 dinosaurs showering them with light green energy which helped reenergise them completely as they were back to full strength and roared out at the top of their lungs fully energised and making the rest of the pack back away anxiously, discouraging them as all their car work at wearing them down and their numbers sacrificed went to waste!

Enraged, a huge wind suddenly came down around Gorgoraptor as he summoned up a cyclone and prepared to ram his foes with!

Ready for him, Ed grinned eagerly taking out a move card! "Tank and I will take it from here! Go! Earth barrier!" He slashed it, as Tank roared summoning forth chunks of Earth after slamming into the ground which then collected around her as a shield! As the gorgoraptor smashed his head against it, the winds were easily snuffed out and he was blown back! Defiantly, he somersaulted during his fall and landed with ease on his feet before charging back at the shielded saichania! He snarled out at her in an attempt to use his mental abilities against her, but thanks to her new armour, Tank instead roared back at him in defiance before swinging out her tail aggressively making him leap back out of its way!

Leaping at her gorgoraptor delivered a swift kick to her head with his massive clawed feet, but she shook it off as a mere love tap and then snorted unimpressed. Snarling with anger and gnashing his teeth, he swung out his claws like a sledge hammer multiple times across her back, but she managed to withstand each blow which felt like nothing more than a mere massage as the claws made contact with her armour! Seeing how his moves had no effect on her, Gorgoraptor backed off uneasily and then snarling in pain as he saw the claws on his arms were on the verge of breaking and were already heavily cracked too, along with a few bloody wounds after colliding with her back spines!

Annoyed at his futile attempts to damage her, Tank swung out her tail with full force! Unable to respond in time due to exhaustion, her armoured tail hit its mark on his chest and sent him flying high into the air much to Ed's excitement! "Way to show em who's boss Tank! Woo hoo!" He cheered praising her as he punched up to the sky!

As other raptors ran in to try and avenge their leader, Zoe smirked seeing the chance to get rid of the pawns once and for all, "Alright our turn Paris! Thorn whip!" Slashing the grass move, Paris bellowed slamming into the ground which summoned forth a giant throw vine which made the raptors stop in their tracks! Before they could turn around to escape it swung out with such force they were thrown right out of the complex and far away! "Alright! That's what I call a home run!" she cheered pumping up her arm.

"Nice work." Tom nodded acknowledging her efforts before sealing the deal, "And to make sure they don't come back! Burst of flames!" Guru glowed red before blasting out a stream of flames across the entrance to the complex, summoning out a wall of fire which would be effective in keeping them out for good, and the flames were so strong they were enough to scare away the ones that did remain as they quickly abandoned their alpha and their futile attempt at defeating these humans, retreating into the green depths of the forest without a backwards glance as well as any incoming reinforcements were also put off too by the flames and smell of smoke as well.

"That takes care of the small fry!" Max smiled seeing the nuisances which got in their way constantly were now out of the way at last! He then narrowed his eyes and focused ahead, "Now for the big fish!" He said tensely as gorgoraptor, fuelled by hatred and anger, forced himself up to his legs and snarled out at them! Stomping his foot down enraged, he gathered wind around him before rushing out attempting to use mayfly again! This time Max was ready to meet his challenge with his strongest move yet! "Ultimate thunder!" Chomp surged with the power of lightning which coursed through his veins and armour! Roaring with power, he summoned forth a line of thunderbolts which struck out at gorgoraptor, paralysing him in his tracks and rendering him helpless in a straight line path which Chomp charged down, lightning fired out from his tail propelling him like a jet as he rammed the mutant dinosaur with all his might!

The resulting attack sent the gorgoraptor flying and crashing to the ground hard before landing hard on the ground! He struggled to get up but soon let out one pained and drowned out shriek before collapsing to the ground unconsciously! Upon seeing their leader utterly defeated, the other dinosaurs backed away nervously, stunned speechlessly at him being defeated! Looking ahead and seeing Chomp, Paris, Tank and Guru roar out and glare at them, driven by instinct and regaining their senses they all retreated out the open path or through the holes in the walls as they fled back into the forest freed from gorgoraptor's control at last, signalling the D Team's first major victory!

"Alright! He's down!" Ed cheered triumphantly feeling heir ordeals were finally over with.

Max however, narrowed hisses hard with suspicion, "We'll need to make sure." he said as he walked over to the now knocked out raptor as Zoe stayed behind him at a distance and kept watch.

"Be careful Max." she pleaded deep down, clasping one hand with the other tightly, gripping it as the pressure intensified with each step Max took as he got closer to the gorgoraptor.

He inched closer and closer to it, keeping a close eye on the raptor's face…which appeared almost lifeless to him as he lay down on the ground. Taking a hard look at him, Max narrowed his eyes hard at the monster which killed so many people and dinosaurs earlier today as per Tom's witness, and he still hadn't changed his mind about how he saw them as monstrosities of science, and seeing what they were capable of doing to the natural world they couldn't be allowed to run free….but as he also thought back on Cera's words on how they were never given a choice in their life and were doomed to follow the oath of destruction because of Goma who made them for that purpose, he began to wonder….if it may actually be possible for there to be change in them….

In his moment of hesitation, he dropped his guard as he looked closer to the raptor's face…too close….as he noticed a small smirk came up on his face as well as it opening his eye directly at him! Max's heart skipped a beat for in that split moment, right before the gorgoraptor leapt at him raising out his arms and claws, he saw the eyes not of a trapped or scared animal…but off a heartless demonic monster who sought the extinction of humanity! He realised it too late as that very monster was about to end him right at that very moment as it closed in for the kill! "AAAH!"

Everyone widened their eyes in horror as they too witnessed the very same thing he did, "Max! Get back!" Zoe warned as she held out her hand!

"Run away!" Ed screamed clutching his head and widening his eyes frantically as the mutant raptor lunged out at Max ready to ensure him in his jaws and tear him to pieces for daring to strike him!

"WAAAAAH!" Max cried out holding out his arms up front and gritting his teeth bracing for impact as the raptor neared him!

The other were about to run to him but could see it was far too late for them to act, as he would be log dead by the time they reached him! All seemed lost at first for the D team's leader….till suddenly the gorgoraptor was yanked back and slammed down by Guru, who managed to grab his tail at the last second!

**SLAM!**

"Not so fast!" Tom yelled out angrily, unwilling to allow the monster to get away with murdering another innocent. Said look was made clear through his eyes as he was clear of all doubts at last.

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise at yet another miraculous escape! "AH!"

"Tom!" Max breathed in amazement to see him come through for them this time!

As the gorgoraptor awoke and saw he was being held back, he snarled viciously and was about to kick out at the giganotosaurus, when the sound of metal opening caught his attention. Looking in the direction it came from he widened his eyes to see a large empty cage had opened up, and he had an idea whom was to about to occupy it if he didn't do anything in time. "Alright, now throw him in!" Unfortunately before could do something in time, Guru swung him around hard, lifting him off the ground and then with all his might flung him into the cage like a rag doll! Upon smashing inside, the entrance to the cage soon fell down sealing itself shut and the raptor inside!

"Alright! He's in!" Ed cheered pumping up his arms.

"Yes!" Zoe and Max both cheered, but soon widened their eyes as the mutant raptor awoke, snarling defiantly as he slammed himself against the cage violently, reaching out his claws through the bars restlessly as he also snapped at them in an attempt to break out, only for his teeth to snap off at them much to his frustration!

At that moment, Tom had loaded up a tranquiliser rifle with the strongest tranquilliser they had on them, taking aim he narrowed his eyes, "Now take this! Sleep tight!" He shouted out with disgust as he fired it right at the gorgoraptor's flank, injecting the entire load into it!

**SHRIEK!**

Eveyrone awaited tensely for the drug to take effect. At first the raptor behaved ad vicious and violently a before….but soon, his movements became rather sluggish and his reflexes slowed as his arm which stretched out the cage at them gradually weakened before slumping to the ground. Soon unable to stay upright, gorgoraptor collapsed on the ground and his eyes growing heavy, unable to fight against the power of the tranquilliser soon closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep as everyone calmed down.

Feeling confident, Tom walked up to the cage while still out of the arm's reach as he glared at the hated monster with much disdain, "Now you behave yourself and take a nice long nap, cos you're not getting out of that cage anytime soon." He said wishing it was enough to make him sleep forever, but sadly it was the last dart they had on them so he couldn't load him with more sleep inducing drugs even if he wanted to….Leaving that for another time he turned back to see Max who was struggling up to his legs after what he just went through, "Max you okay?" He asked with concern to make sure he wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Y…Yeah I am….a little shaken….but I'm good….thanks to you…" He breathed, choking uneasily and scratching the back of his head before smiling at Tom with gratitude, to which he did back as well feeling happy to have been able to help him. Max then placed a hand to his still racing heart, never before had he came so close to death like that, he let his guard down and that split second was enough to get himself killed. He was really lucky that Tom had gotten over his fears and managed to save him in time, he vowed himself not to repeat that mistake again knowing luck could only go so far.

"Thank goodness…" Zoe wept tearfully as she embraced him quickly in a close and tight hug, not wanting to let go much to his as well as the others' surprise at how affectionate she was appearing.

Max wanted to point that out to her, but after seeing how worried and scared she was of losing him just now, he soon understood and smiled with appreciation for her concern and care. Adopting a more serious expression, he looked away and Zoe looked up too as they turned to see the now caged gorgoraptor, who appeared to be in very bad shape with all the wounds and injuries he sustained in battle, as well as what they put him through in an effort to incapacitate him.

Seeing him caged up like a wild animal, it almost pained them to have to go through with this, but after seeing what he and his minions had done and remembering he was nothing but pure evil inside and out, they knew they couldn't take any chances with this monster and for everyone else's sake it was for the best that he remained like this. "Is he secure?" Max asked uneasily to Tom, not wanting to go through that experience again and wanting to make sure that gorgoraptor wouldn't be able to harm another innocent again like he did today.

Tom then tapped at the cage as a metallic sound reverberated from it and he smirked pleased with its integrity, "Don't worry, this cage is made out of solid titanium steel alloy, it won't break so easily, plus it emits a certain elemental suppresser which keeps him from using any moves too." He said with assurance before glaring at the downed raptor inside, scowling at it hard before acknowledging that the danger had passed, "As far as I am aware, he's completely contained and his threat neutralised." he said with assurance in his voice which brought relief to Max, Zoe and Ed.

"That's good to know." Max nodded as Ed let out a deep sigh of relief and their dinosaurs rested easy knowing the danger was over.

"You all did great, as the legends indeed said." Tom praised them as he looked to each one of them, "I should never have doubted the bond I share with my partner Guru, thanks for reminding me of it, and I promise I'll never forget it ever again." He said with a polite and respectful bow, as Guru let out a firm grunt which made them all smile glad for him, "When this is over, I'll be sure that everyone else will know this too, that the bond between a human and dinosaur can overcome any kind of control." He said to them with a vow which helped make them all feel much more at ease.

"We feel happy to hear you say that Tom." said Max feeling happy and inspired to have been able to motivate and change his views on the dinosaurs. Despite their losses, this success was enough to spur his spirits to keep going no matter what, for everyone's future and bonds.

"And let's hope that's the last we'll have to go through that." said Zoe in a hopeful tone, even though she knew deep down things were never that easy.

"For gorgoraptor maybe…." Tom soon corrected her as he eyed the monster dinosaur in the cage, which was breathing deeply, with disdain, "There are still 5 more monstersaurs out there you know…." He said feeling rather on edge which made Zoe feel rather uneasy.

"And we were only barely able to beat one….." Ed muttered as he gulped hard, knowing this was just the start of way more life or death battles to come, and he worried about whether they would be as lucky next time around.

As she thought about what they said carefully, Zoe felt her heart sink wishing it weren't true but it was, and if that were really the case she feared what may come of their allies now, "I really hope Rex will be okay…." she sighed with worry as she clapped her hands over her chest, thinking about whether their friends would be as prepared or lucky in their case.

Max soon moved in and put an arm around her shoulder as he brought her closer to help comfort her, "He will Zoe, I just know he will." He said feeling confident while showing her a most warm and kind smile which helped put her spirit at ease, "We took down the Beta, I'm sure Rex will be able to handle things if we could too. Plus, our bonds are our greatest weapon yet, I'm sure he knows that as well as we do." He said with assurance as she gazed into his eyes filled with courage and faith, "No way he'll lose to them, as certain as I am that we'll get out of this place and save the world like we always do." Max concluded as he pumped up his arm with determination and confidence in his won words.

"Max…." She breathed in awe at how positive he was always able to make of a situation and thus give others around him hope like he always did. She soon nodded and smiled, hugging him closer much to his surprise as she leaned in closer to him, "Bonds really are precious aren't they?" she asked him nicely as she felt most warm and safe near Max's presence, deep down she was most appreciative and glad to have met and grown up alongside him.

Max soon blushed red in surprise at what Zoe just did, he was unsure of what to make of it as emotions ran wild inside him and his heart pounded inside his chest against his ribs in confusion of his newfound emotions. He wanted to get away from Zoe, knowing she was instigating these weird feelings inside him, but as he thought of doing so, a part of him also felt that he would be leaving her too in her time of needing comfort. He couldn't bring himself to do that, plus as he slowly calmed down his wild thoughts he found out having her next to him wasn't so bad, because now he felt more confident in being able to protect her too since she had such great faith in him too and it helped give him strength too as he did for her.

"Yeah…they really are." He soon breathed in agreement as he brought her close and the 2 of them shared a heartfelt moment….right in front of Ed and Tom who looked on.

Ed couldn't hope but clap his hands together and smile with bright glistening eyes, "Aww isn't that just precious?" he purred, but he soon realised he was thinking out loud and his voice made Max and Zoe open their eyes in realisation as they broke away from one another, realising that they weren't alone! They soon blushed red in embarrassment then turned around and glared at Ed with immense fury! "Uh oh." His heart skipped a beat as they glared at him most dangerously, forcing him to take a step back.

"Y…You!" They both yelled at him with blood lust in their tone!

"EEP!" He squealed in terror, realising he may have run his mouth a little too long!

"How dare you ruin our moment?!" Zoe growled as she gritted her teeth and punched a fist into her open palm, "Time for you to take responsibility!" She growled flaring red and gnashing her teeth as her fingers twitched itching to grab hold of and mangle something while Max began popping his knuckles making sounds as loud a gun triggers as he intended to get in on the action too!

Ed waved out his hands frantically begging for mercy, "W…Wait! I didn't mean anything like-"

Unfortunately his pleas fell on very deaf ears as both kids rushed at him like rabid dogs! "I'm gonna clobber you into a pulp!" Zoe screamed as she pulled back her fist ready to serve him a knuckle sandwich with a side of teeth!

"WAAAAAH!" He screamed in terror as he ran off as fast as his short legs could carry him, with the angry young couple right on his heels! It didn't take long for them to catch up to him and before long Zoe managed to strangle him in a headlock while Max sat on his back and pulled his leg back, twisting it real good as Ed began to tap out and was dreadfully ignored! "Uncle! I give! I give! Have mercy!" He cried shedding tears of pain and agony, he almost wished he went off on the tower expedition now had he knew things would come to this.

"Ahahahahah!" Tom soon began to laugh in amusement, seeing them to be such close friends with their own unique set of unbreakable and close bonds too, as their dinosaurs simply watched and observed with interest as well as confusion as to what kind of ritual their humans engaging in.

Unbeknownst to them, inside the cage the gorgoraptor, still conscious, opened his eyes weakly despite having taken damage and already been dosed with the tranquilliser. He snarled and hissed bitterly, disgusted at losing to humans and their treacherous pets who would waste their lives to protect mere than vermin. He soon smirked rather demonically, knowing full well that while this defeat stung it was a minor inconvenience in the bigger picture, as small victories don't win wars, "Hehehe, you may have bested me in this battle, but if you had this much difficulty doing so, you stand no chance against the rest of us." He smirked seeing the humans and their vile dinosaurs laugh it off and celebrate, knowing it wouldn't last, "Savour this moment while you can, for this is merely the beginning of a war that we dinosaurs intend to win….." He snarled to himself licking his lips hungry for vengeance knowing his master's plan couldn't be stopped, especially not by the likes of these pitiful mammals before the tranquilliser took over and he drifted into a deep peaceful sleep made evident by the sinister grin on his face…..

**The first battle has been won but barely, as requested by **** .brandy I managed to include a battle with giganotosaurus helping them, stay tuned for next chapter where the other dinosaurs of his request will play a role in helping too. If it's not what you had in mind, sorry about that.**

**The way gorgoraptor battled I took references to the game jurassic park warpath with the mega raptor's fighting movements for swinging claw attacks and kicks. Also the way Tom hid in the dino dung is a reference to how Owen used motor oil to hide his scent from the indominus. As for the battle scene in the flashback, I used the intro scene of Dino Crisis 2 to help model it, the computer rooms and facility I also had modelled after those in dino crisis 1 and 2, sorry if I'm not descriptive enough so I make it clear the references I use so you all have a better idea. The guns they used are mainly those from the jurassic park 2015 arcade game.**

**If you thought this was intense stay tune for the new war for the future of man and dinosaurs ha only just begun! Also Gorgoraptor grinning is reference to the indoraptor after getting shot by the tranq dart but smirked pretending to go down. As for why dinosaurs didn't turn back into cards here, it'll all be explained in due time.**

**P.S-Thanks for replying to my name request for Rex's future wife, only 2 entries but good enough. I decided on the name Audrey Taylor from Rose Gold, sorry Drew but I found that name a little better in my opinion but thanks for taking part.**

**Guest**

**-There will be a few more instances of dinosaurs talking but I don't think I'll put the main ones talking but that the others will understand them. Would be too complicated for it.**

**Rose Gold**

**-Glad you like it, it's encouraging reviews like yours that help keep me going. And I quite like that name too, will be more than happy to use it.**

** .brandy**

**-Well the dinos will be helping them as seen here but the D Team won't exactly be using them, sorry if I may have let you down, already had plans of writing it like this though it did help make it a little better with them having some helpers too. Maybe you can write your own story about it instead.**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Well I would call it more like tying up some loose ends left behind like post game and aftermath before it gets worse...which it already has unfortunately and the future world just got repaired.**

**Believe me though what was seen here is just the beginning and also with what was just displayed this chapter is the start of the slaughter.**

**For now Rex is alone but to build the future off Cera there'll be more later on and you can be sure Jonathan will open up his homeschooling operation to include more kids later on to focus them on preparing the new dinosaur future with Rex. After all it'll take a lot of hands for a task of that size.**

**Sorry about not picking your name but thanks for taking part-you can be sure though when Jonathan opens up his class she'll be joining it without hesitation.**


	4. Hunting the Hunter

Chapter 4

Hunting the Hunter

As Max handled things on his end, meanwhile Rex and his team were driving through the forest along the wide peace game trail as their tyres splashed over big puddles left over by rain, some of which were also formed by the footprints of large dinosaurs that passed through a while back. Making their way to the ragged cliffs where the radio tower was situated, according to Tom's directions, Rex keep his eyes locked ahead on the road while keeping his senses on alert, looking to his sides and the back of him constantly as he drove.

Ursula and Zander however, were most unnerved and rattled hearing the sounds of the jungle echo around them as large bugs chirped or hissed in the underbrush, and in the sky a flock of tapejara soared over them screeching rather restlessly as they passed over head. "Brr….." They both shuddered unnerved already seeing this as a bad sign, and after hearing about what Tom described to them as the darkest day ever, they widened their eyes and teeth chattered as they looked around panicking over when they would get attacked, even wishing that it would happen soon for they couldn't stand the pressure of waiting just to get ambushed!

Rex soon contacted them over the radio, suspecting they may be acting just as he predicted, "Stay alert you guys," He said to them seriously before looking ahead of them and seeing what appeared to be a clearing through the tree line ahead of them, "There's no telling what lies ahead, for all we know there could be an ambush lying in wait for us at the end of these woods."

"Great, as if things weren't already looking bad enough…." Ursula grumbled to herself crossly while Zander slammed his head on his wheel.

"Why can't things ever get any easier instead of harder?" He cursed himself slamming it multiple times till he was on the verge of gaining a concussion, thankfully he missed the horn each time otherwise he would have blown their cover as they all drove together, keeping watch over one another's backs. Zander himself though felt like a nervous wreck being the last one behind them and being the most exposed too so the pressure was highest on him, so much that he sweated profusely and his seat cushion was already soaked.

Before long they made it near the edge and beyond the line of trees at the forest's borders was the expanse of a large ravine which Rex was able to make out, "We're nearing the edge of the forest….." he narrowed his eyes hard while Zander and Ursula both gulped down before putting on a brave face as they prepared to brace what awaited them on the other side….but it only took a few seconds for their flimsy courage to fall apart as the sounds of terrified screams echoed out of nowhere!

"WAAH!"

"HELP!"

"WAH!" Both adults yelped upon hearing 2 separate male cries for help, which were soon followed by the sound of metal clanging as well as loud growls and roars too!

Rex gritted his teeth tensely upon hearing them, as well as the sounds of dinosaurs roaring beyond them, "That sounded like screaming." He grunted, "Could be Tom's friends, James and Stuart." He soon pressed hard on the accelerator gear and drove forward fearlessly into the fray, "We'd better investigate! Come on!" He yelled out driving ahead and taking the lead.

"O…Okay….." Zander nodded obediently as he followed after Rex, though Ursula on the other hand wasn't willing to risk her precious life just because Rex said so.

"No way am I going out there to become some entree on a forest buffet! Forget it!" She huffed folding her arms and looking away with a pout as Zander and Rex both looked back to her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm staying put and there's nothing you can do about it!" She shouted out in defiance to them, in fact she could name a hundred things she could do that were better than risking her life for a couple of no names and that was her finally decision.

Knowing no one could change her mind but herself, plus not wanting to waste any time bothering with lecturing a deaf mule like her, Rex merely shrugged his shoulders as he continued on without a backward glance, "Fine, then wait here by your lonesome till we get back then." He said smoothly as he drove on, while Zander followed without hesitation after him, if only because he didn't want to be left behind in the jungle filled with wild dinosaurs ready to ring up at any moment and when it was already starting to become sunset.

"Urk….." Ursula soon shuddered and already her resolve to follow through with her decision was beginning to split apart like pieces of glass. As the 2 males drifted further and further from her, she soon shuddered and looked around as the sounds of cicadas buzzing loudened and the forest around her seemed to darken, making her feel even more exposed and vulnerable. Her heart began to race as she knew firsthand from horror movies that it was always the good looking ones that went down first, and chances of that happening were GREATER if you were alone! "H…Hey! Don't you know it's rude to leave a woman by her lonesome! Get back here!" Giving into the pressure she pressed full throttle on the accelerator and sped after them, a Rex expected as he smirked to himself as they made it to the other side.

They surveyed their surroundings, finding themselves at the edge of a brown rocky outcrop which lead down over to a huge cliff where patches of moss and greenery were growing along the walls of a narrow ravine and down below its steep rocky slopes lead to a winding river below which was running moderately fast and further off into some distant fern prairies in the distance. It truly was a sight to behold as the sounds of dinosaurs echoed further downriver, though the 3 of them kept their eyes peeled and looked around having heard the cries for help and distress earlier and surveyed the area carefully for any signs of where it ma have originated from.

Catching his sight at the corner of his eyes, he widened his eyes in alarm, "AH! Look over there!" Zander pointed out quickly as Ursula and Rex both turned and widened their eyes in alarm at what they discovered!

"Whoa!"

Ahead of them nearby the face of a rocky outcrop was a giant metallic tower with a radio antenna blinking on the top, as well as a ladder stretching up from the ground and various walking supports around it too. But what was most startling to the group was the fact that 2 troopers were stationed high above on the platforms and down below them was a brown ampelosaurus and a euoplocephalus attacking them! The huge sauropod was thrusting out his sides against the supports, the huge spikes penetrating into the supports while the ankylosaur slammed her club multiple times like a sledgehammer into another, each blow sent out a clang sound reverberating through the structure and before long they began to crack and slowly tilt downwards to the ravine much to the men's horror!

"WAAAH!"

"Somebody save us!" They cried in terror as the bottom supports of the tower began to crack and were on the verge of snapping and eventually collapse into the massive ravine below!

Rex widened his eyes seeing the horrors that would befall the troopers if they didn't do anything immediately, "It's going to collapse any second!" He gasped in alarm seeing the 2 dinosaurs were rearing up and ready to deliver the charge that would seal they fates! "We have to do something now!" He yelled quickly shouted out towards Zander and Ursula.

"We're way ahead of you!" Zander smirked taking out Spiny's card.

"Haha! Time for us to step in and save the day for a change!" Ursula laughed as she and Zander both slashed their cards in unison!

"Alpha slash!"

Terry and Spiny both materialised onto the field and let out threatening roars towards both herbivores, getting their attention as they turned around and roared back at the 2 theropods who challenged them! After an exchange of threats between the both dinosaurs charged out at one another!

"Go on Terry! Teach those big bullies a lesson!" Ursula cheered as she twirled her fist around excitedly!

"Yeah! Show them who's boss Spiny!" Zander whistled while Rex looked on and narrowed his eyes, observing the battle from a safe distance but readying himself to intervene should the situation demand it.

"Huh!?" Further above the troopers both widened their eyes with hope upon seeing help had arrived for them in time!

"Look! We're saved!" One of them cried out while the other jumped up and down in excitement!

"Yahoo!"

Down below Spiny charged out towards the euoplocephalus, who quickly swung out her tail in retaliation! He was able to pull back and raise his head higher than her club could reach, and as she twirled around ready for another go, he struck out and grabbed her head in his jaws before throwing her away! Her feet scraped hard against the ground but she soon stabilised herself and bellowed out at Spiny! As he rushed towards her again she thrashed out, swinging her back spines at him which grazed his chest and made him rear back!

As he lunged out at her again, the ankylosaur leapt back as his jaws snapped close before swinging out her tail and smacking his had dead center! He groaned in pain as he lowered it down, shaking it in a daze as he tried to regain his balance and senses. "Spiny quick! Counter attack!" Zander ordered as the euoplocephalus rushed him again! This time the spinosaurus was quick to respond, raising his tail he swung it out with such force he landed a direct strike to the ankylosaur's face which knocked her out in go! "Alright! You rock Spiny! Good job!" Zander then cheered punching his arm out and grinning widely as he stomped his foot over her unprotected stomach and roared in triumph.

Meanwhile, Terry having noticed Spiny's victory over his foe decided to implement the same strategy, swinging out his tail in an effort to knock out the ampelosaurus! In response however, the spiked sauropod shifted sideways and intercepted his move with his side spikes which deflected the attack and made the t-rex grunt in pain! He tried again with the other side, only for the same result as the ampelosaurus shifted sides again and blocked once more!

Ursula gripped hard on her steering wheel and gritted her teeth in frustration, "Come on Terry! You can do better than that! Let him have it!" She yelled shaking out her fist in frustration. As soon as she finished, the ampelosaurus turned around and prepared to swing out his own massive tail at him! "EEP! Duck! Duck!" She squealed grasping her head in a panic! Luckily, thanks to her warning Terry saw just in time as he ducked under neath the tail as it swung right above his head like a baseball bat! With it over, Ursula wiped away some sweat from her brow in relief, "Phew….That was way too-" Unfortunately right after the tail swing the ampelosaurus followed right with a neck swipe which caught the tyrannosaurus off guard as the head swung and bashed his face knowing him down to the ground as he crashed down to Ursula's horror!

"WAAAH! Terry get up! Get up!" She screamed frantically pressing at the horn of her car to get him to wake up! The annoying sound of her car though was enough to get his eye to twitch a bit and open up, to see the ampelosaurus rear up on his hind legs as he readied to smash down on Terry! At the last moment, he kicked out, his foot delivering a swift and sharp blow to the sauropod's chest as he staggered back and collapsed down on the ground with a heavy thud as Terry managed to get back up and pin down his neck using his foot before roaring victoriously! "Hahaha! Now you see why you ought not to mess with me! Ursula the beautiful and great!" Ursula then laughed snobbishly as Zander then eyed her questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't Terry the one doing all the fighting Ursula?" He questioned her.

"Shut it…." She glared back at him which made him turn pale.

"Okay!" He yelped in response deciding to leave it at that.

After seeing the battle that just played out before his eyes, Rex couldn't help but nod in admiration at how well the Alpha gang handled themselves, "Not bad….." he complimented, perhaps they were better at battling than he gave them credit for. Looking towards both enemy dinosaurs that were incapacitated, he hopped out of his Digger's Rig and ran out to the tower yelling out to them at the top of his lungs! "It's safe to come down now!" He called out as Ursula and Zander did the same, feeling it was safe for them too as they got out of their rides and decided to walk over to where Terry and Spiny were, in order to congratulate them and then rub in the defeated dinosaurs' noses.

"A…Alright sure! Thanks for the save!" One man stuttered momentarily as he uneasily began climbing down the ladder first.

"But please don't hurt them too bad! They're our dinosaurs!" The second then cried out to them pleadingly before following after his comrade.

His statement surprised Rex and the Alpha gang a big deal, "Say what!?" Widening his eyes he looked over to the now pinned down euoplocephalus and ampelosaurus who were still thrashing about rather violently and it was taking Spiny and Terry a lot just to keep them down.

"These are their dinosaurs?" Ursula blinked her eyes in surprise, after having seen them try to knock down the troopers into the ravine just now it could have fooled anyone that they belonged to them.

"Didn't see that coming…." Zander muttered, believing if they had turned on their owners either they had been bad to them or they were just undisciplined….something they should take ace from so that their own dinos wouldn't do the same as them.

As the troopers got back down on the ground, their found their dinoshots which were lying underneath the tower's supports, which were likely dropped somehow. Fetching them, they pressed a button and their dinosaurs reverted to their cards and back to their hands. With them both secure, Ursula and Zander soon did the same as they recalled Terry and Spiny to their hands as well.

Soon both sides walked up to one another, as Rex asked them, "What was that all about just now?"

The troopers looked to one another just as unsure as he was, before telling him the whole truth, "We…don't know to be honest." The first one mentioned, whose name was James.

The other, who was Stuart, shrugged his shoulders, "When we got here we found a pair of anhanguera pecking at the satellite dish and radio antennae high up on the tower." He stated, "Before you know it they actually yanked off those parts and carried them off somewhere over those trees."

What he said came as a surprise to Rex, but what they said next became most troubling, "We tried to use our dinos to shoot them down, but after we heard some strange roar echo out through the woods, they suddenly went all berserk and turned on us like they thought of us as the enemy!" James then cried, which made Ursula and Zander both gulp nervously.

"Gulp…."

"That sounds awfully suspicious….." Rex then narrowed his eyes sensing something bad about this, how it may have been like that same situation he heard earlier at the abandoned research center he came from just now.

"Yeah no kidding," James let out a heavy sigh of relief as he relived the experience inside his mind and shuddered at the thought of it, "Caught us by surprise we dropped our dinoshots just now."

"No way could we outrun them, so we made it for the first shelter we could in order to get away from them!" Stuart then yelped as he grasped his head all panic wise before shuddering and crouching down feeling rather traumatised, "They kept us up there and wouldn't let us go, then a few moments before you guys came along they started trashing it! As if they wanted us to fall down with it!" He then screamed, as Rex and the others eyed them both with pity, it had been many long hours since the 2 of them arrived just to fix the tower only to be put through a horrendous experience like that….no one deserved it in the slightest, which made Rex feel guilty that they didn't come by sooner to help them.

It didn't take long for both men to look at their cards intently, and even though their faces couldn't be sent through their helmets, Rex could tell that their eyes were filled with doubt and their hearts stinging with betrayal at having their own dinosaurs try to kill them just now, "I just don't understand….why would my own Hannah turn on us like that?" Stuart breathed heavily, as if he didn't know what to believe in anymore, his very close partner whom he had since childhood and hatched from an egg….raising her from birth only for her to almost take his life….

James was going through the very same thing as he was, as his hands tensed and gritted his teeth hard as if his own heart was breaking into a million pieces, "I had Thomas since the day we got paired up with the matching system during the war, he's had my back since then as much as we had his…..how could our dinosaurs just betray us like that?" He breathed feeling almost as though everything he learnt and believed in about dinosaurs living with humans was a lie, which he didn't want to accept but the evidence was all too clear to him, "Were we…really wrong about the dinosaurs all this time?"

As Rex and Ursula eyed them with deep sympathy for what they went through, Zander began to scratch his head in curious thought, as he began to remember the times Terry, Tank and Spiny gave them hard times and were far more undisciplined than a toddler throwing a tantrum, "Well unless you treat them right or show them who's boss, dinosaurs can sometimes be-"

WHAM!

"OW!" He yelped clutching his side as Rex quickly silenced him with an elbow to his gut as he clutched his side and gritted his teeth hissing with pain. Seeing how easily the kid incapacitated Zander with a single blow made Ursula turn pale and back away, as well as keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't follow Zander's bad example and suffer the same fate as him.

"Don't say that you guys, don't give up on your dinosaurs so easily." He said to them as they looked up at him, "Like you said, you know your own dinosaurs since you met them and no one else knows them as well as you do." They paused and said nothing to him but listened, "If they really had stuck out for you since then, then there's no way they'd ever turn on you like they did for no reason." He continued before smiling at them with compassion, "I'm sure they'll always be your friends no matter what happens, and even if they did what they did just now, I'm certain that it's because they had no choice or were forced to…." Rex said in a rather hard tone.

This very conversation was bringing up that really bad tail Tom told him earlier back at the center….something he had been hoping to forget deeply. Shaking his head he looked up at both troopers with a firm look on his face, "But if you believe in them more, I'm certain that'll never happen again because they know you'll always have faith in them and I'm certain they'll resist whatever tried to come over them just now. I know it." He said at the end with a confident smile knowing exactly what he was saying, "After all, our bonds were what saved the world from the shadow empire, no reason it can't help overcome something like this right? Don't you think so too?"

As they looked to cards, reflecting on their life long bonds and relationships with their partners who stuck with them through the worst days of their life, they could see Rex was right, no way their own dinosaurs would ever turn on them willingly. For they remembered the eyes of their partners which brimmed with love and connection each and every time they laid eyes on them, such a bond between them could never have been false or superficial as Rex made it clear to them, "I guess you're right….." Stuart sighed feeling guilty for even thinking of giving up on his partner because of one incident.

"I can't believe I was so close to giving up on Thomas so easily…." said James feeling most ashamed of himself for almost doing something he'd deeply regret later on.

Looking to one another, they nodded seriously to each other before holding out a hand each to Rex with gratitude, "Thanks for the reminder kid….we really needed that…."

"And thanks for saving our butts just now too." They said thanking him for both saving their lives and teaching them a valuable life lesson in the process.

He smiled as he shook both their hands with respect, "Heh, don't mention it." Rex chuckled in response feeling glad he was able to change their minds before they actually gave up on their partners.

Soon however, they asked him a rather unsettling question, one he wasn't prepared to answer, "But in any case…what are you guys doing here all the way in the Sanctuary?"

"Indeed, how did you find us?" James and Stuart then asked him curiously.

As they were asked that, Rex lowered his head feeling a bit conflicted about telling them both the truth, while Ursula and Zander looked away, losing the gut to answer them knowing it would make their stomachs turn if they had to relive that. James and Stuart both eyed the trio, puzzled as to why they suddenly turned silent on them, which made them suspicious but they still waited patiently for them to answer and not demand it out of them.

Eventually, Rex, seeing Ursula and Zander were in no condition to be explaining or would more than likely mess it up big time if they did, let out a deep sigh as he readied himself. Stepping forward before them he took a breath to collect his thoughts and prayed they themselves would be ready, "It's a…really long story….one you may not like…." As those words passed his lips, James and Stuart both felt their hearts sink a little, almost feeling rather unnerved as to whether they would want to hear this, for the way Rex delivered it meant it couldn't be anything good in the slightest….

He soon began retelling the whole thing from state, how Cera summoned them all back to the future to help with the investigation of losing connection with the Research team in Dinosaur Valley, only for it to turn into a life and death rescue mission after learning that 6 mutant dinosaurs were running loose in the valley and had already laid the Research center to waste! The very same one which James and Suart departed from, leaving them and Tom the only survivors of that outpost much to their horror!

"What!?"

"That….can't be….." They gasped in sheer horror as Rex concluded his heart wrenching tale, one which had pulled on his own heart strings in the process, for telling hem the bad news about the loss of their comrades as well as making himself feel bad at not being there for them in time.

Rex shook his head with remorse, "I'm afraid so…..if only we had gotten there sooner then maybe…."Right now he too was beginning to worry about how Max and the others were doing back there, since they were unable to communicate with them too.

"Oh Tom…..poor guy must be scared out of his wits…." James then sighed, wishing that they had been able to recall their dinosaurs in time and then go back for them when their comrades needed them to help, now they were all…gone…

"Maybe we should take this as a cue that we're not welcome here and get out while we still can!" Ursula suddenly raised out her arm frantically.

Zander soon followed, "Yeah! Besides I just remembered Helga wanted us all to be back home by evening and you know how scary she gets when you're not punctual?" he smiled nervously hoping tat would be a valid enough excuse for Rex to let them go.

He however eyed them seriously, "No, like I said before even if we wanted to we can't call for help as long as this tower is offline." He said shutting them down before adding more bad news on top of what they had to deal with, "We'll have to search for those parts and get this thing fixed if we're going to have any hope of calling in any reinforcements, or at least get out alive."

Upon realising the reality of their situation, Zander sighed as he leaned forward in defeat, "Oh yeah…..Good point…."

"Fine….You win kid….this time…." Ursula grunted begrudgingly seeing there was no fighting with his logic as much as they wanted to.

"Anyways, our objectives are clear, we've got to find those parts those anhanguera took from the tower and put them back in," Rex then summed it all up as he folded his arms on his hips and looked up to the tower where the missing components were supposed to go were sparking hard upon being disconnected, "It's our only hope now if we're to have a chance at surviving to tomorrow." He said hard while narrowing his eyebrows.

"We just might have an idea on who you can find them….hopefully." James then responded to him hopefully that they still had a chance to protect the other outposts as they all looked to him.

"How?" Rex asked him.

Looking to the side, Stuart was reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a pair of peculiar looking data chips which seemed compatible with their dinoshots, "Here, use this." He said handing them both to Rex, "The towers in the sanctuary are all keyed in with a certain tracking system and that goes for their parts too."

"Install this into your sonar and you should be able to find where they are." James followed after him as Ursula and Zander eyed them curiously in Rex's palm, "HQ came up with this in case of an emergency and this should qualify as one."

"That's pretty handy to have around." Zander nodded as he took one chip and Ursula the other, installing them into their dinoshots and then bringing up the map function.

"Alright, now let's see where those parts are…." said Ursula as a beacon began to form some distance away from their current location before fixating over a certain point which Rex took note of.

"They're nearby a waterfall just a couple of kilometres from here." he pointed at it.

"Both of them to be precise…." James added finding it most peculiar as both beacons were located almost on top of each other as if they were in the same spot.

"Think they could have dropped them there by accident?" Zander wondered.

"Not sure…." Rex narrowed his eyes finding the situation rather suspicious, "But in any case we have to get those parts now and fix the tower as soon as we can."

"Someone's gotta stay here and look after you though," Ursula then suggested which was surprisingly thoughtful of her as they looked towards where she was, "After what you just went through no way can we leave you unattended."

"Th…Thanks…we'd really appreciate that very much." Stuart nodded rather eagerly, feeling grateful for the offer and they were ready to take it without hesitation.

Zander and Ursula both grinned with excitement, as they awaited to be chosen by the troopers as their bodyguards….though their hopes were quickly shot down as they turned towards Rex, "If you don't mind, we'd like it if you stuck by us Rex….."

"We'd feel a lot safer with you around." They each said to him hopefully, which made Ursula and Zander's jaws drop and left hanging while Rex himself smiled and nodded kindly.

"Sure thing, no problem." He replied which made them let out deep sighs of relief.

Ursula and Zander however weren't willing to take that lying down, "Hey! I'm offended you'd choose that snot nosed brat over a beauty like me!"

"Yeah! Plus he's just a kid and we're ever reliable adults too! How could you!?" They protested defiantly as they pumped up their arms and gritted their teeth with jealousy, it was as if the universe was always blessing the kids with good fortune while they always got stuck with the art end of the tick every single time! Whether it was karma or justice for all their past sins they felt this was going on long enough.

"Actually it's because you're grownups we trust you more on being able to handle yourselves out there in the wild and to be back safe with the parts in one piece." Stuart then corrected himself which came as a rather big surprise to them both, even Rex in particular.

"Really?"

"You…did?" They asked pointing out at them in surprise.

James nodded in response before letting out a low sigh of disappointment, "Though if you guys think you're able to do it, we understand…."

In an instant Ursula took back everything she said just now, realising that if she turned them down after having such hopes for her she'd only make herself look real bad, "Urk…W…Why of course we are! Hahahah! Just who do you take us for!?" She laughed nervously waving out her hands as she accepted without hesitation, unaware that she had fallen prey to unintentional reverse psychology, "In fact, you can count on us to bring back that satellite dish and antennae faster than you can say Eureka!" She grinned brightly holding up a thumbs up to them before eying her partner, "Right Zander?" She smirked volunteering him against his will as usual.

He quickly turned to her in alarm, "Hey I didn't sign up for this you know!" He protested, which were shrugged off by Ursula as she waved the back of her hand to him uncaringly.

"Oh quit whining," She grunted after hopping into her speed demon and starting up her engine, "Besides that brat's gonna have to owe us big time for this when we get back and you know it." She grinned rather sneakily to him which made him blink his eyes before catching on.

"Oh okay then….hehehehe…." He snickered rubbing his palms together deviously, thinking of all kinds of ways he could owe them later when they came back in 1 piece with the missing parts and how grateful he would have to be towards them for accomplishing such an important mission no one else could. Before long they keyed in the sonar to their Mesozoic mobiles, and soon started them up before driving forth into the forest in search of the lost components.

As the 2 of them departed, Rex waved out his hands to them, "Take care you two! Be back safe!" He called out to them as they disappeared from sight. Not long after that, he soon narrowed his eyes with suspicion, for both parts to be in the same position, it couldn't be coincidence, and he didn't believe that anyone could be that lucky….chances were plausible that it could be a trap…..He soon shook his head believing he may have been overthinking things, and decided to look on the positive side of things as well as believing Ursula and Zander were tough enough to take care of themselves.

Putting that aside, he looked ahead and the 2 troopers with him followed his gaze to the tall communications tower as they decided to get to work in repairing what they could or the time being, starting with the computer systems before moving on to the hard part being the physical structure of the tower itself.

**(Meanwhile)**

Deep into the jungle ahead, Ursula drove ahead keeping her eyes peeled on the first path ahead after they had just passed through a thick grove of trees where it was so dense the sunlight couldn't pass through the tree tops, making the scene most eerie and unsettling, "We've come in quite deep Ursula…." Zander muttered as he looked around him, sweating nervously and already biting his fingers under pressure, "I've got a bad feeling about all this….We haven't seen any dinosaurs around for miles, not even so much as a little compsognathus." He shuddered, feeling almost certain he saw some of the trees move in closer to them on their own and every time he got stuck in some roots or a pothole he almost through the forest itself was trying to eat him!

"Oh quit your whining Zander, seriously that's like the only thing you're ever good at…." Ursula grumbled in annoyance, his own voice already sounding like poison to her, in fact it was the only thing she knew that he had no problem of doing.

"Th…That's not true!" He retorted taking offence to that, "I'm good at other things too! I can fly any aircraft with the expertise of a fighter pilot! Also let's not forget WHO pays for all our expenses hmm!? Cam you do that!?" He then scoffed.

In response Ursula merely rolled her eyes uncaringly as the signal grew stronger on her radar, "Never mind, we're almost on top of those parts, they should be just up ahead." She grunted as they neared the base of a large river, where a large waterfall was roaring nearby at the heart of the dark forest, "The sooner we get them we can get out of this place and NOT end up on some dinosaur's dinner plate…."

Before long the trees around them began to thin out, meaning they were getting close to a clearing, which they did as they drove through an area where there was a narrow rocky pathway leading to the other side where the trees were, and nearby was where a large waterfall from a higher palteauwas roaring down as water rushed down like powerful rapids. "Wow….that's something you don't see everyday…." Zander whistled most impressed by this marvel of nature as he and Ursula stopped for a bit to admire the view….which sadly didn't last long because as they began to look around them were the many remains of old bones belonging to various dinosaurs which littered the area as the smell of rotting meat emanated off them from all around! Already at the sight of the remains they began to spoil the beautiful scenery the 2 Alpha gang members were taking in, "Ugh…I don't feel so good already…." Zander then moaned as he covered over his mouth and was starting to turn green feeling sick at seeing death all around them, his stomach turning inside out believing he and Ursula would soon join those poor unfortunate souls….

"Oh grow up Zander!" Ursula then yelled at him, "It's just a bunch of old bones! Doesn't mean there's a vicious predator nearby!" She shouted at him, but deep down she was just as spooked out of her mind seeing all the remains of old dino bones around her, most of which still had bits of meet around them and were buzzing with flies too meaning they were still relatively fresh! "Why, for all we know it could be long gone! Haha! Yup! That's what!" She laughed nervously trying her best to keep a big and positive smile on her face even though she was scared out of her wits deep down.

Zander then brought his hands over his lower face and shuddered in terror, "But what if it's nearby lying in wait for us to get within striking range?" He croaked nervously as he looked around them keeping his eyes peeled for any place one of the mutant dinosaurs could ambush them from. He then turned pale and grasped his head in terror at an even worse case scenario, "Or what if we're in the middle of its territory and it decides to comeback!?"

"Th…Then…." Ursula stuttered gulping down hard, clearly she hadn't considered that possibility yet. But having come this far and not wanting to look bad in front of Zander if he was to keep respecting her she then held up her head high trying to look tough, "Then it'll just have to deal with me! Hahaha…ha…." She chuckled nervously trying her best to force a smile on her face despite how difficult it seemed. Zander was beginning to eye her with suspicion that she really didn't know what she was doing, till she clapped her hands together and changed the topic to get them back on track, "But luckily for us and…more for it, it's not around, so let's go in there and grab those parts and get out so we can all go home and not waste time with any fighting." he said at the end as Zander swallowed hard holding onto the hope that she may be right about this.

"Y…Yeah…." He then nodded reluctantly, hoping her optimism wasn't misplaced and in the event that a fight was inevitable perhaps they may be able to fight off whatever threat would come their way.

As Ursula then looked ahead where the sonar pointed, she squinted her eyes and focusing hard enough she found what looked like a radio dish as well as an antennae resting by some rocks at the other end of the narrow rocky bridge! She widened her eyes with excitement as they finally found what they were looking for and could at last get out of this horrible place! "Look Zander! There they are!" She cheered pointing out to them as he followed and found the missing components laid against the rocks which were near the base of some rather thick trees on the other end.

Narrowing his eyes at them and focusing hard enough, he soon confirmed them to be jut what they were looking for as he nodded in acknowledgement, "Yup, those look like it…." He did however feel a bit suspicious that they were laid out together in the middle of an area where they were so many dead dinosaur remains all around them. The chances of them falling here together, and looking almost undamaged was rather unnerving, as if they were put here intentionally….he could feel every fibre of his being screaming danger inside him.

Ursula however, wasn't as perceptive as he was and instead saw the parts lying there as if they were waiting and begging to be grabbed and taken home. Impatiently she turned to Zander, "Well…what are you waiting for!? Go get them already so we can go home!" She then shouted at him, for if there really was a predator lying in wait to ambush them at least Zander would make a much bigger and easier target than she would and she'd have a 5 second head start to escape!

Every other day Zander would have obeyed without hesitation, but this was not one of those days, "Wh…Why me!?" He exclaimed frantically protesting back at her. After seeing so much death around them the moment they set back into this timeline he was being extra cautious if it meant he could go home intact. Folding his arms he shook his head in refusal, "I'm not going over there! Uh uh! I still say this is a bad idea! I mean did you see the size of those falls!?" He pointe out to the massive waterfall raging nearby the suspended rock bridge which lead down to a large river down below which was no doubt leading to the winding river in the ravine outside. "No way I could go over there, for all I know I could easily make a mistake and plummet down some huge waterfall and onto some sharp rocks or something!" He then shouted out his concerns seeing that the bridge was already appearing unstable and to hoist his Rock crushed over it would be to invite suicide to his doorstep!

"What are you chicken!?" Ursula then shouted at him, attempting to use reverse psychology to motivate him to go, "They're just lying there ripe of the picking and you're not going to get them just cos you're afraid of going for a little splash!?"

Zander gritted his teeth having just had it with her insults, as he shot back at her in retaliation, "If you're so big and brave Ursula, why don't you go prove it then by going over and get them yourself! Unless YOU'RE the chicken!" He retorted crossly as he also pointed out at her in accusation.

A tic mark soon came on her forehead as she took huge offence to his words, "Why I oughta-" She snarled and cliched her fist, feeling tempted to run out of her car and yank him out of his so she give it to him! However, realising she could do that anytime she wanted and that she'd only waste precious time in the process, she smacked her face with both he realms and calmed herself with a breath, "You know what? Fine! If you want something done right, do it yourself then!" She huffed seeing there was no use arguing with him, and decided to just get this job over with so they could all get out of here, the sooner the better.

"You wait here and don't go anywhere, this should only take a sec." She grunted before driving ahead of him, but the moment she was out of his watch she sweated profusely and gritted her teeth with anxiety as she went on alone, towards the darkest edge of the woods where almost no light could phase through the tops making it appear like it was already nightfall. It was so pitch-black she could barely see in front, making it the ideal spot for any predator lying in wait, and that was utterly nerve wrecking as her heart pounded deep inside her rib cage the further she got from Zander and the closer she came to the parts.

Very soon she made it right to where the parts were lying. Looking around and checking to see the coast was clear, she then grinned with brimming hope seeing they could finally get out of this horrible nightmare and she could go home to a relaxing spa vacation at last. She could hardly wait as she activated her speed demon's arms which prepared to grab onto the parts and retrieve them….when-

"Ursula wait!" Zander suddenly screamed behind her in an alarmed tone which broke her focus and made her stutter!

"WAH!" She squealed in alarm before glaring back at him angrily, "What now Zander!? Can't you see I'm busy trying to get the missing parts so we can get put of this filthy fashion forsaken forest!?" She hissed furiously at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead a thousand times over as she gnashed her teeth and tensed up her fist cursing at him.

"Doesn't it seem a little suspicious to you?" He then asked as he looked ahead and surveyed their surroundings carefully, "I mean…they're just lying here all exposed and all….like they're put here intentionally so we'd find them." He explained before sweating profusely and his teeth beginning to chatter at the remains of the old rotten bones around them, "What if this is some sort of trap or something!? Don't you watch the movies!? It's never this easy!" He cried out loud.

Ursula let out a deep sigh of dismay as she rolled her eyes in frustration, "Oh please now you're just being paranoid," She muttered face palming herself, "What's the worse that could hap-"

At that very moment, a large dark saurian head burst out in between the trees! The dinosaur revealed himself as Dreadsaurus as he burst out in between 2 large trunks and using one of his massively clawed feet he kicked down and snapped one of them like it was a toothpick as he appeared before the Alpha gang and let out a savage roar in front of Ursula!

**ROAR!**

"Ursula get out of there!" Zander screamed his head off as he gritted his teeth and grasped his face!

"WAAAAAH!" Ursula quickly kicked the pedal in reverse and sped out of the way as the giant carnivore's foot stomped down, smashing the parts into scrap metal as they snapped and were cursed completely underfoot to their horror!

"NO! The parts!" Zander then gasped in alarm seeing now that their only chance to call for help and get out alive was now destroyed along with the components themselves!

"That's…going to make things complicated….." Ursula swallowed hard as she returned to where he was, speeding out of the Dreadsaurus' path as he pulled himself out of the trees. Her eyes moved all around in a panic, realising because she didn't listen to his warnings earlier they were all doomed! In fact the more she looked at it she began to see that the Dreadsaurus had indeed baited them to come close to him while he waited in ambush this whole time…..As usual though she was unwilling to accept that responsibility as she quickly shifted the blame to him, "This is your fault for jinxing it Zander! Do something now!" She shouted out at him shaking her fist threateningly at him before he could put the blame on her!

"A…Alright! Here goes!" He stuttered as he frantically searched his clothes for his card, before fishing it out of his pocket and slashing it across his mobile's console, "Alpha slash! Gush out Spinosaurus!" Before Dreadsaurus could lunge out and snap at Ursula, Spiny appeared and rushed him! Swinging out a head swipe, he smashed against Dreadsaurus' face which made him stutter back in disorientation. Shaking it a bit and regaining both his balance and senses, he snarled furiously baring his fangs and roaring out at the spinosaurus who snarled back at him in defiance! "Go Spiny! Take down that mutant monstrosity!" Zander then cheered rooting for him.

"Throw him over the falls!" Ursula then cried out to him, as he looked to the side and saw the pit nearby where they were as the waterfall ran down into a massive pool down below with sharp rocks sticking out of the pond.

Seeing exactly what she was thinking and believing it to be a great idea too, Spiny lunged out in an attempt to grab the mutant dinosaur with his jaws and claws! The dreadsaurus however, anticipated this as he jumped out of the way as Spiny missed his mark! Just when he looked up form where he was, the armoured carnivore struck out and grabbed his neck before dragging him with such force, Spiny was completely helpless and at his non existent mercy! Before long with a huge thrust, the Dreadsaurus swung out Spiny and threw him over the edge of the cliff and down into the waterfall pit below instead to Zander and Ursula's alarm at seeing their own plan used against them!

"WAAAH!" They cried in alarm seeing their spinosaurus was going to get impaled if they didn't do anything in time!

"Spiny get back now!" Zander cried frantically pressing the buttons on his console as his partner quickly turned back to card form and returned to his hand thankfully in the nick of time before he fell on the sharp stalagmites below!

"Well that didn't work…." Ursula muttered in disappointment, having saw that situation play out in her mind very differently.

"I figured as much, our Plan As never do." Zander then sighed shrugging his shoulders knowing he should have expected this before even attempting it.

Looking ahead, the both of them paled as the Dreadsaurus roared out ravenously before charging out at them, his feet crushing the ground behind him as he thundered to where the both of them were!

"Please tell me you have a plan B Ursula…." Zander asked her in a stiff tone.

She simply stared "Actually….yes I do…." She nodded, as the land bridge before the Dreadsaurus began to crack apart and collapse under the pressure he exerted! She was about to smile with relief but before she had the chance, the massive beast launched himself high into the air, using his tail as extra leverage as he prepared to crush them both underfoot as he was about to land where they were! Ursula immediately widened her eyes seeing that as their cue to-

"Run for it!" She then squealed in sheer terror as she and Zander kicked their gear in reverse and sped away as fast as they could as the mutant dinosaur landed on the spot where they were, with a huge thud which cracked the ground underneath as he landed!

"WAAAAAAH!" They both screamed as the Dreadsaurus snarled and charged right after them!

As they tried desperately to get away, driving back along the path they came from, Ursula looked back and widened her eyes to see how easily the monster dinosaur was tearing through the trees like they were made of paper! His rare sharp spikes and scales shredded through the bark and trunks as he thundered after her and Zander, which made her turn pale when she wondered what that might do to actual flesh! Looking closer as the Dreadsaurus soon made it onto the game trial they were driving on her heart skipped a beat to see Zander was lagging dangerously behind as their pursuer was accelerating and catching up to him quickly!

"Hurry up Zander! He's gaining on you!" She shouted out in alarm to him, also hinting that if he were to get caught she wouldn't hesitate to ditch him to save her own skin!

"I'm trying! What does it look like?!" Zander practically screamed back at her frantically, looking to the rearview mirror his widened his eyes as Dreadsaurus' face came up to the driver seat at where he was! With a swing of his head, the theropod bashed against Zander's vehicle like a sledgehammer! Despite his mobile's heavy armour and durability, he was still shaken up as his wheel landed back down with a big thud and it even gave a dent and a few cracks in his hull! "GAH! Get away from me!" Zander squealed, seeing it was clear that at this rate Dreadsaurus would break into his ride like a can opener and he began worry even more so about what might happen to him the moment he got exposed!

"There's got to be something I can fight back with!" He gritted his teeth tensely as he looked around frantically for any kind of defence or weapon systems his mobile might have. Not thinking clearly, he then turned the wheel and shoved his rock crusher right into the Dreadsaurus' face! Which knocked the beast back and caused him to stumble in the process much to his delight! "HAH! In your face!" He sneered sticking out his tongue mockingly at it! Hearing Zander insulting him, the mutant carnivore let out an angered roar as he swung out his head with full force to the back of Zander's vehicle, this time causing it to flip over and spin a bit before crashing down upside down with Zander still inside it! "WAAAAAH!" He screamed terrified as the world was practically spinning before his eyes before he blacked out cold with the crash!

**CRASH!**

Ursula's eyes widened with horror a whats he witnessed through her rearview mirror, "Z…Zander!" Immediately she stepped on the brakes and turned her car around, her heart raced with fear as the Dreadsaurus began to circle around the now overturned crusher, sniffing it closely for any sign of Zander. Part of her wanted to leave him to his fate as long as she could make it out alive..but strangely enough, another part of her was preventing her from doing so, as she felt a sense of loyalty for her old friend and was unable to abandon him. "Tch!" She hissed in frustration wondering why she was finding it so hard to choose as her 2 conflicting sides of her began to war inside, making her unable to come to an absolute conclusion.

As she was doing so, Zander, who managed to pull himself out of the driver seat window which cracked upon falling, groaned with immense pain as his head throbbed tensely inside and as he opened his eyes he could see his glasses were a bit cracked and everything was spinning before him much to his discomfort, "Urgh….My head…..Why's everything spinning so much…?" He moaned painfully as he tried to pull himself out from under the rock crushed, seeing a light in the gap underneath where he was.

With immense determination he pulled himself just enough so he could poke his head out and see, but what he was was a pair of clawed feet as well as a drop of rather slimy liquid from above with splattered on his head. "Wh…What the?" He muttered touching it and then wincing at how awful it smelled. As he opened his eyes more clearly and looked up, he saw the Dreadsaurus' flashing his serrated flags at him and drooling ravenously before raising up his foot ready stomp down right in front of where he was! The sight of it made him widen his eyes in alarm as he quickly scurried back under his buggy in time! "GAH!"

THUD!

He jumped in alarm as the massive foot crushed down on where his head was, but in the process he also banged his head on the hood of his buggy which unfortunately knocked him out cold! "Ugh…."

The Dreadsaurus sniffed hard and soon caught a whiff of Zander's scent, licking his lips with sadistic delight he proceeded to turn the buggy over so that he could get at the juicy morsel of a snack which lay underneath it, almost like a bear turning over a rock to get at the juicy grubs underneath!

"Grrrgh!" Meanwhile Ursula, soon made her choice with much regret deep down inside knowing that while Zander was hardly worth it, he was still her friend and no way could she leave him behind. Taking a deep breath, "Hey you overgrown abomination!" She shouted at the dreadsaurus' way, which caught the giant carnivore's attention as he turned to her revving up her engine rather aggressively, "Nobody gives Zander a thrashing but me and me alone!" She ranted shaking out her fists in a flurry before hardening her gaze at him, "And now you're about to pay big time for doing my job better than I do!" She swore with all her might as she took out Terry's card and slashed it at her console, "Alpha slash! Go Tyrannosaurus! Flame up!" Stomping down on the ground, Terry appeared before the Dreadsaurus and narrowed his eyes, sensing some very bad vibes emanating from that dinosaur, completely unnatural and in fact 100% evil, so no point in trying to intimidate him with a show of strength.

With a loud roar he sent a message to the mutant dinosaur making it clear that this was going to be a fight to the death as the dreadsaurus snarled back in retaliation, having accepted his challenge and planning to make an example of him for daring to side with a human and thinking himself as a worthy foe against him. It was a stand off between 2 of biggest and deadliest carnivores on the planet, the tension in the air thickened to new heights and yet despite that, Ursula didn't seem fazed in the slightest. In fact, she grinned eagerly to exact some well deserved payback for what the Dreadsaurus tried to do to her just now as well as justice for hurting Zander, "Go Terry! Show this poser who truly rules as top of the food chain!" She yelled as Terry rushed head on against the mutant who then responded the same as they collided heads at one another, sending a thunderous clash and shockwave between one another as they collided!

BOOM!

**(Meanwhile)**

Back at the cliffside, Rex was looking at the radio tower seeing James and Stuart work in repairing the supports that were damaged by their own dinosaurs who went rogue earlier, as they began using welding the fractured parts and cracks together and even screwed in some extra bolts here and there. In the meantime Rex also took the time to keep watch as he looked over the forest to make sure the troopers well guarded while they worked. For a while nothing had happened and Rex was feeling a little more at ease after the skirmish they went through just now, but he remained vigilant knowing that in this wild landscape anything could happen so even dropping your guard for just a second could be the decisive factor between life and death. He also narrowed his eyes hard considering it was some time since Ursula and Zander had left to search for the missing components, and he was beginning to suspect something was amidst.

**RUMBLE**

"Hmm?" Some hard rumbling through the ground soon caught his attention and snapped him out of his thoughts, as he could see the pebbles in the ground also rattle for some strange reason he couldn't figure out.

It was even enough to cause the tower to shake a bit too, which startled both troopers as they ceased their works and looked to one another curiously, "You hear that?" Stuart asked James who looked over to the forest which was where the vibrations were emanating from.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good one bit…." He nodded hard as he and Stuart both walked out till they stood beside Rex knowing they'd be much safer together.

**RUMBLE!**

Before long the rumbling began to intensify, hinting something big or perhaps several somethings was approaching their position right now, and that couldn't be anything good under these circumstances as the 3 males tensed up upon hearing the sounds of growls and roars echo all around them.

As Rex narrowed his eyes hard he tried to prepare himself for what they were about to face…..but that confidence quickly wavered as a large group of big carnivorous dinosaurs like sinraptor, mapusaurus, rugops and siamotyrannus chagred out into the open and roared out fiercely at them!

"WAH!"

"We're under attack!" James and Stuart yelped as they huddled behind Rex taking shelter behind him as he narrowed his eyes hard.

He could see in their eyes, was bloodlust and killing intent behind them, as they snarled baring their fangs and drooling ravenous saliva. The fact that different species of carnivores were congregating together instead of trying to turn on one another was far from natural wild behaviour. He gritted his teeth tensely as he recalled Tom telling a similar story to them back at the center, and seeing this right now, this must have been what they went through that time and now THEY were about to experience it first hand!

Without warning they all snarled ravenously before charging head on towards the 3 men!

"GAAH! They're gonna crush us into pancakes!" Stuart screamed as he grasped his head in a panic.

"We've gotta bail now!" James waved to them urgently. As Stuart prepared to follow, Rex quickly grabbed his shoulder stopping him much to his alarm!

"NO!" He yelled, "If we retreat now, these dinosaurs could all knock down the entire radio tower and we can kiss our chances of getting out of this nightmare goodbye!" Plus even if they did flee there was no way they'd be able to outrun them all, it wouldn't take long for those ravenous predators to hunt them down like wild game.

As he said so, James gritted his teeth in frustration seeing it was more than just them, "He's right! If we run now then everyone else in the valley will be doomed!" And more than that, this situation also concerned every human and dinosaur within and outside of the Valley's borders too, if they failed to stop the pack here then they could overrun and plunge the world into chaos!

"You're not suggesting that we take on a whole pack of mad dinosaurs do you!?" Stuart then cried out in alarm thinking they were crazy if they planned on fighting against a feeding frenzy of ferocious meat eaters! Way he saw it they were about to become fresh meat for a group of over sized land piranhas and sharks!

James glared at him, "Got any better ideas!?" He growled as Stuart shuddered in fear of both James getting mad at him as well as the approaching wild dinosaurs!

"N…No….But I still think this is crazy!" He shuddered shaking out his arms and his head frantically!

As they neared their position Rex narrowed his eyes hard and gritted his teeth, "Well we've got no choice now!" He shouted seeing there was no getting out of this as they came in close! "Here they all come!"

**ROAR!**

Taking out their cards they slashed them together! "Dino slash! Carnotaurus! Blow them away!" Rex yelled as Ace appeared on the ground and roared fiercely as Hannah the euoplocephalus and Thomas the Ampelosaurus appeared along side him, as the 3 of them prepared to face off against the massive pack of carnivores! This time with renewed faith in them as their dinosaurs thankfully seemed to have recovered form their mind control earlier after Spiny and Terry were able to knock sense back into them earlier, as they rallied by their partners with unwavering loyalty and faith.

"Ace let's get to work!" Rex called out as the carnotaurus leapt into action taking the lead and speeding ahead into the fray! "Super Cyclone!" Rex yelled as Ace generated a big cyclone which he sued to plough a straight line through the pack which knocked several dinosaurs away scattering them into the forest or knocking them cross the ground as he came to a stop and turned back!

"G…Go Hannah!" Stuart stuttered feeling nervous about their chances as his ankylosaur bellowed and charged ahead, "Earthquake go!" He yelled activating the move, which made the euoplocephalus slam down into the ground and generate a huge crack in the earth causing the large theropods to collapse underfoot as they charged! Before long they were trapped and were unable to move as they snarled snapping at whatever was close to them as they frustratedly tried to pull themselves free!

"Thomas! You let them have it!" James growled without hesitation signalling his ampelosaurus to march onwards without fear! "Aqua whip!" In response to several of the carnivores surrounding him, the brown slurped fired out a whip of water which ensnared one baryonyx before he swung it all around him, sweeping up the other carnivores in the process before he flung the spinosaur away into the river below the ravine as he landed with a huge splash!

The clashes were already going fiercely the second they started, and as the Resistance knocked back some of the enemy dinosaurs it didn't take long for others to take their place as they rushed forth with the intention to bite and tear flesh on their minds, driving them mad as if they had gone feral by some prehistoric rabies virus!

Nevertheless, as tired as they panted and gasped for air they still hung firm knowing this was one battle they could not afford to lose. "Go! Biting wind!" Rex yelled to Ace slashing the move card. The carnotaurus roared as he generated a large whirlwind before slashing his tail through it, sending balled wind right towards the pack as it blow them away or knocked them backwards several meters away!

"Yeah! That showed em up!" Stuart cheered pumping up his arm believing that should do the trick, as Ace panted heavily with exhaustion gasping for air as he fell to one knee having reached his limits.

As Rex narrowed his eyes and looked ahead, he widened them in shock to see the dinosaurs begin to stir and kick themselves back up, almost like undead zombies unwilling to stay down no matter how much punishment they too! "WAH!" He widened his eyes in alarm as Stuart and James both stuttered back in disbelief at what they were witnessing! Even their dinosaurs were coming unnerved at their wild enemies seeing that despite their best efforts it still wasn't enough to deter them!

Before long the entire pack mobilised together and even more of them came in from the forest till they had the 3 of them completely cornered at the cliff edge!

"We barely even slowed them down!" Stuart then cried before falling on his knees, "And we're trapped! NO!" He cried out almost in despair.

Underneath his helmet James sweated tensely and hardened his gaze gritting his teeth under pressure, "Urgh…this isn't working….at this rate they'll outlast us with sheer numbers…." he hissed as they amassed together almost like a horde of zombies ready to feast on them all. As they stomped closer and closer, the team was backed tighter together and nearing the edge of the cliff. It was a sheer drop down to the river below and chances were high that they may not be able to make it if they did do the jump…and ahead of them were many mouths filled with shape teeth and gnashing fangs….It was as though they were trapped in between a rock and hard place and the space between them was closing in on them…..

Nevertheless, even in their desperate situation, James and Stuart both smiled at one another at least taking in the moment of being able to fight alongside their partner dinosaurs again once more, and to be doing so alongside one of the greatest heroes of all as they looked towards him, "It's been an honour fighting alongside you Rex." Stuart then said towards the blond haired boy who looked towards him and his comrade.

"We have no regrets, even if we fall at least in our last moments were in a blaze of glory." James then said with a nod and with a tone filled with clarity and sincerity.

Rex smiled feeling glad to have inspired them even in their moment of despair and near hopelessness, "Thanks, you guys aren't half bad yourselves either…." He responded before looking ahead with a hard glare. If these were to be their last moments then he had no regrets about them….though deep down he had every intention of living on and experiencing much more with the dinosaurs and he didn't plan on dying anytime today! "Now let's show these wild dinosaurs what we humans and our saurians are capable of together!" He then yelled out loudly as their dinosaurs roared together in unison feeling motivated by his battle cry as well as James and Stuart who both punched out ahead of their foes!

"Charge!" They all yelled as the 6 of them rushed head on into battle as the mega carnivore group who then swamped together almost like a single ravenous entity, which intended to consume them all in 1 go as they swarmed in like an undead horde…..

**WHIRR!**

"Huh?" The sounds of whirring rotors almost like that of a machine or aircraft's hum soon sounded across the canyon, made both sides stop in surprise as they looked up and around for where it might be coming from.

As it got louder, the Resistance looked ahead towards the canyon drop to see it was originating from there, "What now?" Rex asked anxiously thinking they already had more than enough problems already. As he looked over the edge, he widened his eyes as a helicopter with the D Resistance symbol on its door rose up from the canyon till it hovered right above them, whipping up dust and blowgun the tree tops widely with the wind it degenerated form its rotors! "AH!" Rex and his friends widened their eyes as a few more soon joined it, and the presence of the helicopter fleet began to agitate the carnivore pack as they snarled and bared their fangs at it viciously!

The sounds of tyres and engines revving soon sounded from the woods, and bursting out together were several other troopers riding in on jeeps or 4 wheel bikes as they mobilised around Rex and his group, as well as startling and scattering the pack of dinosaurs in the process! "The rest of the resistance! They actually came!" James cried with hope and Rex and Stuart both smiled filled with hope to see help had came for them in the nick of time!

In an instant they began to unload their weapon arsenal, opening fire with gun shots at the enemy dinosaurs causing them to panic and startle as they spread out, the massive pack quickly broke up as troopers in their bikes began to blast them almost like sheepdogs trying to rally together wayward sheep!

"WHOA! Everyone stay clear!" James held out his arms as they quickly recalled their dinosaurs to card forms and then took shelter right at the radio tower. Looking out they could see the troopers fire out smoke grenades to disorient the carnivores' senses of smell and irritate their eyes which drove them back, other fired out cryo gas at them form either their land vehicles or the copters using it to chill their bodies and further irritate them! For more extreme cases others even needed to use heavy artillery like assault rifles or rocket launchers to blow back some of the more persistent or dangerous dinosaurs like carcharodontosaurus! As much as the big dinosaurs tried to snap back at the troopers, they kept zipping out of range as they kept missing and ended up getting blasted at their flanks, legs or faces in return!

In the end, unable to keep up with the coordinated efforts of the Resistance and finding themselves getting overwhelmed by the humans and their weapons, the carnivores snarled angrily as they were driven back into the forest realising they were literally outgunned! The pack soon broke up and before long the Resistance all rallied together and began to cheer in triumph having been able to prevail over the wild pack!

"Ahahaha! That's right! Run away you yellow bellied scaly lizards!" James jeered at the fleeing dinosaurs as they retreated back into the forest from where they came from.

"And don't ever come back!" Stuart laughed joyously before holding up his head high feeling victorious even though they were about to get served just now.

Rex let out a sigh of relief seeing they were safe, and before long the copters landed on the ground before them, and as the doors opened several troopers began to leap out and spread across the area as they began to set up camp or scout their surroundings to make sure they were clear of all danger. Before long the lieutenant commanding this platoon, being a trooper with a gold D badge on his uniform appeared out of one copter and held out his arm, "Fan out and secure the perimeter now!" He ordered as the others saluted him obediently.

"Yes sir!" They said as they began unloading supplies from the jeeps and trucks also present and began to patch up tents and base camp here, which made Rex and the other 2 troopers feel a bit more safe to be surrounded by reinforcements.

Rex soon caught sight of the lieutenant unload a desk as well as a laptop which he placed onto it. As he switched it on and began typing on it, a kind of video call was soon established, and Rex widened his eyes as he saw whom he was referring to, "Commander, we've reached the communications tower and we just may be able to re establish communications right after repairs." saluted the lieutenant as his superior on the other end received his call.

"Excellent work." A female voice spoke on the other end of the call as Cera's face appeared on it.

"Cera….." Rex breathed in amazement that she no doubt had sent reinforcements herself to search for them despite knowing the dangers presented in the Valley. He felt his heart deeply touched seeing she was indeed a true friend and a wave of relief wash over him as he felt real peace and security now that backup had arrived. Widening his eyes he remembered there was another issue he had to address with her as he rushed forward to where the Lieutenant was.

"Right now we're about to-" Before he could finish he was shoved aside, "WHOA!"

"Cera!" Rex quickly interrupted in alarm much to the Lieutenant's and Cera's surprise as he shoved his face at the camera screen all a sudden.

"R…Rex!?" She gasped in surprise to see him, "What are you doing over there!?" Deep down a wave of relief came over her upon seeing one of her close friends was indeed alright, which helped take some load of burdens off her shoulder. She soon shook her head before remembering he wasn't the only one in the valley in need of help, "Never mind that! What happened!? Where's Zoe and Max and everyone else!?" She then cried out to him hoping he'd answer her immediately.

Rex however shook his head in response, "No time to talk, it's a really long story but we really need your help ASAP!" he cried in a most urgent tone.

One which made Cera tense up, a drop of sweat dripped off her cheek as she noted Rex's expression and mannerisms hint that something had gone terribly wrong in the Valley, just as she suspected. Hardening her gaze and readying herself, "Fill me in on the details right now." She then replied calmly as Rex began to fill her in on the events that transpired since the moment they arrived.

**(Meanwhile)**

Further away a brutal battle between 2 gargantuan gladiators was well underway, the sounds of vicious roars echoed through the forest and it could be heard for miles. In the clearing ahead, nearby the smoking wreckage of Zander's Mesozoic Mobile, Terry and Dreadsaurus glared at one another with immense fury and hatred for one another as they squared off, baring fangs at one another in rage after having inflicted savage wounds upon one another. The clash was already brutal, Terry having suffered slash marks across his body and flank as a result of the Dreadsaurus' sharp scales and claws, while he at least managed to inflict a few good bites across his opponent's neck, face as well as his leg. Now they squared off, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike, for the first mistake would be the last in this battle of life and death.

The tension was so great it was making Ursula sweat bullets and unable to look away or even blink her eyes at the sight of this, knowing this was as much her battle as it was Terry's so she couldn't drop her guard for even a second for the tide of a battle can shift for even a fraction of a second, and she had to be on guard too for Terry to relied on her for support and chances weren't zero that Dreadsaurus wouldn't go for her too. She also made it clear to stay out of Terry's way so that she wouldn't hinder him since he needed her to give him power as well as moves in situations he may not be able to see, while Dreadsaurus on the other hand had no such limitations and chances were he'd go for underhanded tactics and for the weakest link, being her, if he was anything like the other monstersaurs.

As a nearby twig snapped off a branch, Terry saw it as his opening move as he rushed ahead, ramming into the gut of the Dreadsaurus and knocking him back a few feet! Unfortunately, the mutant dinosaur was able to absorb the blow, and quickly counterattacked by swinging out his tail, the clubbed end smacking right in the center of the tyrannosaurus' face! Terry let out a pained roar as the club swing with the force of a wrecking ball, smashing out a few of his teeth and sending him flying into a nearby tree which made it topple over like a domino!

Ursula widened her eyes in horror seeing her partner being caught off guard and now his energy was driven to near critical levels! "AH! Terry!" She exclaimed, inwardly blaming herself for her own carelessness which lead to not just Zander unconscious and vulnerable but now even Terry was about to suffer because of her own incompetence! "What do I do!? What do I do!?" She cried frantically pulling on her own hair and sweating profusely as the monster dinosaur made his way towards her downed partner, opening his jaws wide ready to snap his neck like twigs!

RING! RING!

A sudden call snapped her out of her panicked thoughts as she looked to it in surprise, "Huh!? Who could be calling at a time like this!?" She growled all angsty as she answered the call and shouted into it without hesitation, "I'm busy! Call back later!" She yelled, making he person on the other end widen his eyes in surprise

"Ursula! Wait! What's going on!?"

She soon blinked her eyes in surprise before widening them at the sight of the blond boy, "You!?" She growled back at him enraged, "Grr! You couldn't have called me at a worse time!" She hissed back at him.

**GRR!**

"Hmm?" She looked up ahead hearing the sound of a pained growl, and her her heart skipped a beat as she saw Dreadsaurus had just made it to where Terry was! As the red t-rex tried to get up, his face was stomped down on by the armoured mutant carnivore, holding him down with little effort leaving the Alpha gang's strongest dinosaur at the mercy of a real tyrant monster as he opened his jaws wide about to take a bit out of his throat!

"GAH! Terry!" She screamed which further alarmed Rex at the other end.

"What's going on over there!?" He shouted back through the communicator before he realised what was going on, "Wait! It's one of those monstersuars isn't it!?" Quickly, looking around where he was and seeing they had what they needed in order to secure the beast, he yelled out to Ursula, "Listen to me! We've got a trap set up for that thing already!" He yelled catching her attention.

She blinked her eyes in surprise at his words, "A…trap?" She questioned wondering how he managed to come up with something like that in so little time. Before she could ask though, Rex quickly interrupted her in an urgent tone with more careful instructions.

"Listen! You need to lure it back here to the cliffs where we'll have everything set!" He quickly shouted out already sensing how dire the situation was and didn't want to drag it out any longer, "Do that and we'll take care of the rest! Hurry now!" He yelled.

Ursula widened her eyes realising he was putting so much pressure on her at once, also she hadn't forgotten it was his fault she and Zander was in this mess in the first place, "H..Hey wait! Don't you-" Before she could protest the call was cut off, "Hang up…." She muttered sadly and also gulping down hard seeing it was all on her now much to her chagrin. There was much more she wanted to know but it seemed now she wouldn't have that luxury, it was now or never. "Tch! Lure it back to the cliffs….Easier said than done…." She clicked her tongue hissing with spite at Rex, blaming him for the situation she and Zander were in, for sure she'd get even with him when this was over with!

But none of that mattered now, right now what did was Terry's life as the Dreadsaurus had just taken aim at the best possible angle to bite at, knowing it would snap the bones in the right moment as well as the right force to administer it! Deep down Ursula gritted her teeth trembling with fear, but at the same time, if there was one thing she feared more than her own life it would be losing Terry above all, sure he may have been undisciplined and violent, but he was also her best partner too and after hanging out with the D Team long enough she couldn't leave him anymore. "The things I do for friends….." She hissed to herself knowing she would probably hate herself and regret this for life, but her mind was made up as she opened them firmly with clarity, "Here goes…." She took deep breath, gulped down hard before shouting out loudly and horning on her speed demon's horn, "Hey! Leave him alone you overgrown jerk! Come get a piece of this!" The dreadsaurus only paused momentarily, looking to where she was before snorting with disinterest, seeing she was no more than a barking dog in comparison to him and not worth even a second his time as he turned back to Terry, this time to finish the job….

Ursula hardened her gaze and gritted her teeth tensely, "Okay this isn't going to work…..time to think big….." She knew she'd have to really get under that dinosaur's scales to get his attention, and mustering up all the energy and determination to save her beloved partner she shouted out loudly at the top of he lungs and letting loose everything she had! "Hey! You lousy excuse for a dinosaur! Over here!" This time her words struck a chord in the Dreadsaurus' mind, as his eyes turned slit momentarily with anger as he shot up and perked his head to where she was, completely ignoring Terry this time.

Upon seeing the mutant's dangerous change in behaviour, which ironically was what she was hoping from him, she gulped down turning pale for a bit but soon decided there was no turning back now. Taking in a deep breath she decided to drive the nail further in, "Yeah you heard me! You're an insult or more precisely, a complete disgrace to your species! In fact, you're not even part of any species on this planet and never will be!" As she uttered those words, the Dreadsaurus gritted his teeth flashing his many serrated teeth in his jaws at her, snarling at her with rage.

Ursula grinned deviously having just started and with so much more, "Also yuck! Not even the best beautician on the planet could do anything for that horrendous complexion of yours! I mean have you even looked at yourself in the mirror!? Not even your own mother could love a face like that!" She sneered at him in disgust, sticking out her tongue and eying him with disdain. Already, the dreadsaurus began stomping towards her, true she may have been an insignificant bug….but she was a bug with a big mouth who just overstepped herself and he was going to crush her beneath his feet for her insolence. "Oh wait, you don't have any parents! You were born in a test tube! That's what you are! A test tube abomination and you'll never be anything more!" Ursula then jeered, that was the last straw as a nerve in the Dreadsaurus' mind snapped, having lost all sense of mercy or restraint he let out a completely enraged roar which shook the earth itself before he mounted a full force charge straight at her!

**ROAR!**

"M…Me and my big mouth….." Ursula shuddered as the monstrous beast thundered towards her and she could feel not just the ground shake but even her own speed demon rumble about under his quaking feet! Without hesitation she pressed full strength on her accelerator in reverse and screamed her head out! "WAAAAAAH!" She darted out in time as the Dreadsaurus' jaws snapped close and only swallowed a mouthful of air and dust instead of her! As he coughed out the dirt he swallowed, Ursula seized the chance and shifted her car around in the opposite direction and sped away as fast as she could back to the cliffs! "I regret everything!" He squeal echoed as Dreadsaurus recovered from his momentary distraction before charging after her relentlessly, intending to end her life this very day!

After they left the premises, Terry, having just regained consciousness after the Dreadsaurus stomped on his face, woke up and kicked himself back up on his feet. He shook his head clear in disorientation and looked around, surprised to see Ursula and the dreadsaurus were nowhere to be seen. Sniffing the air and looking where the scent went, along with tyre tracks on the ground, he narrowed his eyes as he realised what had happened as he snarled angrily with the intention to make his foe regret leaving him alive and not taking the chance to finish him off when he had it.

He was about to run after them, when he looked ahead and saw Zander's vehicle was overturned and his hand was sticking out of it from underneath. He stared at him momentarily, before snorting in disgust, despite not caring about him or any of the Alpha gang in particular, he knew he couldn't just leave him to die like that, as he stomped towards him and using his head like a steam shovel, he pushed the rock crusher back onto its right side as it landed with a big thud and uncovered Zander underneath who lay down in his back still lying unconscious, which Terry soon picked up on after sniffing him a little.

The sounds of whirring up ahead, he looked up curiously as the tree tops began to blow about rapidly. Looking up high and noticing them patrolling the skyways, he roared out loudly to get their attention. Luckily they mangled to see him in time upon hearing his distress call, as they flashed their lights down to find him down below near the smoking remains of Zander's Rock crusher, as well as Zander himself who lay near Terry's foot. Slowly they began to descend down, and as they did, Terry began to see that they could take things from here before turning back, smelling the scent of the Dreadsaurus further ahead who had went after Ursula. He narrowed his eyes and snarled angrily, unwilling to let the mutant dinosaur get away with blindsiding him just now, as he charged off down the same path he took, not just to save Ursula but also to settle the score for good.

**(Meanwhile)**

Further ahead at the ragged cliffs, a large barred and electro sensor cage had been set up right near the borderline where the forest was meeting the steep slopes of the valley. Everyone was poised and holding their positions in various areas as they waited in their jeeps with weapons aimed ready to fire, while those in copters had headed off further away so that they wouldn't give their positions to the enemy. Rex, who awaited at the front along with James and Stuart, narrowed his eyes as birds fluttered out from the tree tops ahead followed by the sounds of loud roaring, footsteps as well as some panicked squealing, which was a telltale sign of who was arriving!

"Get ready everyone! He's coming!" The lieutenant yelled out as Rex hardened himself readying himself for whatever was coming their way. While some troopers were more than ready for action, their first taste of battle after so long, others were anxious or worried about their chances of survival after having just gotten back from vacation.

As the foot stomps echoed louder and closer, the sound of a vehicle engine roaring out also came within earshot, and before long erupting out of the bushes was Ursula, screaming her head off in a frenzy! "Out of my way! Out of my way! SAVE MEEEEE!" She screeched as the dreaded Dreadsaurus burst out of the forest thundering after her and letting out a nightmarish roar which stunned many of the troops gathered speechlessly as the shockwaves of his roar blew back some of them as well as sent a shiver down their souls!

**ROAR!**

"WHOA!"

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"I don't want to mess with that!" They all began to gasp or mutter anxiously, some of them were even planning on going in reverse and getting the heck out of there in order to save their skins! The entire sanctuary's ecosystems could collapse for all they cared! They just came out of the war and they did not want to get dragged back into it again!

The lieutenant, already sensing that some of them were thinking of backing out, yelled at them in response, "Hold your ground men! If we give out here we'll lose the war already!" He shouted out to them, "If this monster and others like it get out of this place, there'll be nowhere we can go that'll be safe!" Meaning whether they like it or not unless they stopped dreadsaurus here and now they'll all be dragged back into the war whether they liked it or not. The thought of their friends and families falling prey to the same destruction which ruined their lives years ago made them grit their teeth with guilt at having only thought of themselves and not seeing the bigger picture sooner.

"Yeah! So stop whining and get ready to open fire!" Another man then yelled who was ready to take all responsibility, which further added to their shame which kept them rooted to the spot as with heavy reluctance they held firmly and got ready as Ursula drove towards them while the Dreadsaurus thundered after her with his gaze fixated on her, as he snapped out at her and she was barley able to swerve right out of his jaws as they snapped close!

**CHOMP!**

"WAH!" She squealed, her heart having skipped a beat as she realised she could have become dino chow at that very moment had she not avoided in time.

"Ursula quick! In here!" Rex shouted to her as she looked ahead to see Rex positioned at the other end of the cage in front of her which was wide open for her to drive through!

Seeing it she stepped full strength on the accelerator, "Don't need to tell me twice! I pushing it into turbo!" She cried in alarm as she sped ahead building up a cloud of dust behind her, which blew into the Dreadsaurus' face which irritated his eyes and nose and further enraged him! Snarling he charged full speed at her as his head rose above the dust cloud, as Ursula, gritting her teeth in face of the pressure blowing into her face with the speed she was going at for dear life!

Now came the moment of truth, as the both of them came in a near straight line towards the open cage everyone sweated hard, "Almost….just a little more…." The lieutenant breathed hardening his eyes under his helmet as Ursula sped through the gates behind the cage!

"EEEP!" Her panicked cries echoed out as she rushed on through without looking back!

"Now! Shut it!" The lieutenant then held out his arm as the copters arrived at that very moment, inside pressing a button on a controller which made the doors close behind Ursula after she passed through!

It seemed as though the plan would work….until the armoured carnivore halted his advance at the last second, stopping just before entering the cage having his sensed just cleared up at the last moment! Looking around and sniffing the iron cage he snarled furiously, realising the foolish woman all along had baited him into charging after her in an effort to trap him! The thought of nearly falling for it enraged him as he looked around having realised the other humans around him, his senses no longer blinded by anger, he stomped his foot on the ground and let out a mighty roar as he faced the humans who were beginning to mobilise around him!

Deep down, the lieutenant was sweating nervously, "Did it figure out what we were planning?" he asked having not seen this coming in the slightest.

"Looks like it….." Rex narrowed his eyes, realising despite dreadsaurus' appearance he did hold some degree of intelligence in the end, and that was not good at all for them, as he turned his attention towards the troopers and bored out furiously at them believing it would be that easy to trap him! He could also see they were looking down upon him, taking him lightly as some wild animal that could be hated and caged, how wrong he was going to prove them all as he let out a thunderous roar right at them which shook the very foundation of the earth itself!

**ROAR!**

"URGH!" Everyone grunted or cried as they held themselves best they could, though some on them felt their quad bikes or jeeps pushed back heavily by the force of his roar alone!

Seeing no other way, the lieutenant gave out the order for plan B! "Drive it into the cage! Blast it!" He yelled as the copters and other vehicles took positions in front of dreadsaurus to cut off any chance of him escaping as they began to open fire! They blasted cryo gas at his feet in an effort to drive him backwards, while using other blasters and guns at his face to get his eyes and throw him off balance! One of them was daring as he took out a rocket launcher and fired it right at the Dreadsaurus' face which caused a huge explosion to erupt!

BOOM!

As the smoke cleared up to their horror they saw their weapons couldn't even scratch the Dreadsaurus at all! In fact, their efforts only served to irritate the huge carnivore as he shook off the icy layer from his feet and stomped down smashing it to pieces! Their other shots only bounced off his face and thick scales harmlessly as he shot out a burst of flames right at them! The flames forced many of the troopers to abandon their vehicles as they were swept over by a blanket of fire and then exploded too! Others weren't so lucky and in the end were swallowed up and incinerated alive in the heat!

"WAAAAH!"

As he looked up, the copters saw it as their cue to retreat as they tried to move out of the way and out of range! Unfortunately dreadsaurus had no intention of letting them off so easily let alone escape unpunished, as he charged up a set of fire cannons in his jaws and fired out fire balls at them, destroying the copters in few easy blasts!

BOOM!

The lieutenant's eyes widened in horror seeing his men all swallowed up in flames! "AH! NO!" He gasped in horror as Rex widened his eyes to see the troopers get killed off just like that! Fortunately a handful of troopers were able to bail out in time from the helicopters as they parachuted down into the valley below the cliffs, hopefully out of danger. The lieutenant let out a sigh of relief, but it was but a momentary bliss as Dreadsaurus rushed out towards him and raised up his leg ready to crush him underfoot! "GAH!" He yelped as he jumped out of the way in time right before the massive 3 toed foot stomped where he stood, a second longer and he would have been no more than a bloody smudge!

Unwilling to standby anymore, Rex gritted his teeth furiously seen this had gone on long enough as he decided to take action! "Dino slash! Carnotaurus! Blow them away!" He yelled slashing his card across his dinoshot and summoning Ace to full size! The Dreadsaurus, sniffing the air and sensing dinosaurs nearby turned to look and narrowed his eyes to see Ace snarl at him angrily, as Hannah and Thomas appeared alongside him as well as their owners as they and one last stand against him!

"Come on team! Pull together! There's no time for giving up now!" James shouted out to them as they nodded in response.

"Force it in!" Stuart punched out motivation the 3 dinosaurs to roar and rush out towards the huge carnivore in an attempt to overwhelming him with teamwork and numbers before pushing him in!

The Dreadsaurus saw what thy were up to and only snorted, feeling most insulted that they would take him so lightly to be beaten by such a preschool tactic! Flashing red he wrapped himself in flames before spinning out like a torpedo and blasting through all 3 dinosaurs in a massive explosion which blew them all back!

"WAAAAAH!" Rex, James and Stuart all gasped as they leapt out of the way of their dinosaurs all being shot right towards them! They were barely able to get out in time, as the 3 dinosaurs crashed into a nearby rock face, breaking through it as they lay about on the ground heavily battered and groaning in pain before all of them reverted into cards again.

"Urgh…so much for that plan….." Rex groaned achingly rubbing his head hard, now he could see firsthand that the dreadsaurus despite being straight minded, his attacks were no joke and could pretty much take out any opponent in one hit if direct contact with the move was made…..The ground soon rumbled underneath him, which made him look out and perking his head up. "Huh?" He widened his eyes in horror as Dreadsaurus was now thundering towards him, opening his enormous jaws wide ready to seize and swallow him whole!

**ROAR!**

"AH!" He screamed as he backed away, but the rumbling of the ground by the dinosaur's footsteps kept him form being able to stand up as he soon stumbled back down and froze in place as the dark coloured armoured mutant reached him!

James and Stuart widened their eyes as the giant carnivore thundered towards the young boy ready to crush him underfoot! "Rex!"

"Get out of the way!" They yelled out to him, but unfortunately, frozen stiff by the sound of his petrifying roar, Rex shuddered and widened his eyes with fear as the monster opened up his jaws, baring several menacing fangs drooling with ravenous saliva!

"He's going to get slaughtered for sure!" The lieutenant hissed tensely, cursing himself inside for being so helpless as others looked away in fear or worry, for they had nothing left…..

**ROAR!**

"WAAAAH!" Rex cried as he held out his arms and everyone widened their eyes believing it would be the end of their future as they would know it….not only would one of their legendary heroes fall…..but also their very future too with him gone and unable to pioneer the event that would lead to their own existence…..

**ROAR!**

Miraculously, at the last precious second, Terry burst out of the brush thundering right on the scene as he caught the Dreadsaurus off guard, opening his own jaws widely he calmed hard on the beast's neck and slammed him own on the ground with a huge thud much to Rex's surprise!

"AH! Terry!" He gasped in surprise seeing him come to the rescue from out of nowhere, but he didn't care where he came from, except that he was glad he showed up at the right time as he got up to his feet and ran out of the crossfire! As the dreadsaurus tried desperately to kick out at Terry or shake him off, but was caught down on the ground in such a position his spikes were embedded deep in the solid ground and rendering him almost immobile and completely helpless!

"Atta boy Terry! Right on cue too!" Ursula whistled cheering for him showing up at just the right time! She soon grinned deviously seeing she had the monster right where she wanted him as she slashed the move card right for the job! "Now in you go you big brute! Critical bomb!" Terry soon gained a fiery aura which covered all over him, as he held down the dreadsaurus with his foot right after releasing him for just a moment! Grabbing his tail right behind the tail club, he mustered all his strength and swung the huge carnivore around over his head in a circle before throwing his with full force through a large pile of rocks before he smashed right into the back end of the cage!

Kicking himself up, the dreadsaurus widened his eyes realising he was inside the trap he planned to avoid just now! Defiantly he roared and rushed out towards the open end, only for it to shut right in his face as he collapsed down to the ground as the hard metal smashed into his head! "Alright! Target captured!" The lieutenant pumped up his arms as everyone else began to cheer and celebrate at their victory!

"Yahoo!"

"We did it!"

Enraged the dreadsaurus snapped out at the bars and tried to chomp through them, but despite his efforts he couldn't even make a dent in the alloy used to forge them, as it was some sort of dinosaur proof cage in any way possible.

Everyone soon began to rest easy seeing he was secure, others though….were getting rather cocky and decided to try their luck as they went up to the front and began mocking him in face, believing it was the least he deserved after what he just put them all through.

"Nyeh! Nyeh! Can't get us now!" Even Ursula joined in too as she stuck out her tongue, while Terry in his chibi form wagged his tail in front of the caged dinosaur's face in an attempt to mock him.

"In your face lizard breath!" Others even began to throw stones at his face through the bars just cos they could, as they bounced off his snout and one nearly struck his eye.

If the dreadsaurus didn't hate humans enough already just now, all because of their measly insignificant existence, it was their mocking him, a being which surpassed them in everyday possible which aggravated him even more so. His eyes turned slit, infuriated at the thought of mere insects daring to strike him with mere pebbles! Unwilling to let this slide, he flashed red ready to breathe fire upon them as some sort of divine punishment for their insolence!

"He's going to fire again!" One trooper called out in alarm as they backed away as fire began to charge up in the giant's jaws! Rex narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth worrying whether the cage would be able to hold him, luckily though the lieutenant had taken necessary precautions for this sort of situation as he held out a remote he took from his pocket.

"Not for long! Activate the inhibitor shields!" He pressed a blue button on it, which caused the lights on the cage to flash as an electro forcefield was generated from the nodes on its side which also fuelled the bars of the cage! As he fired out a stream of fire, it quickly fizzled out much to his alarm and everyone else's surprise, before an electro shock was sent out from the upper shield, striking and surging through him immensely as he roared in pain and then collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

Everyone stared with wide eyes and in complete utter speechlessness at what they just witnessed, as murmurs arose out and everyone gathered around with amazement at how easily the cage incapacitated Dreadsaurus, and also feeling much safer with him out cold so they could gather around for a closer look to see just how incredibly powerful and dangerous he was….

"Whoa….What just happened?" Rex blinked his eyes unable to believe what he just saw.

"Elemental inhibitor shield." The lieutenant answered him, "This cage is equipped so that it cancels out all moves the contained dinosaur may try to unleash." He then explained as he folded his arms on his hips with pride, "For all we know, his fire has been snuffed out completely and he's officially neutralised."

Rex soon nodded hard, "Good." Was all he said as he eyed the defeated dinosaur with disdain. Soon others began to back away from the cage, having learnt their lesson and not wanting to try their luck again, though it didn't stop a handful of them from throwing a few measly insults here and there hoping Dreadsaurus could still hear them, hoping it would grind him inside out for there was nothing he could do about it, plus it was considered payback for what he put them through just now.

As much as Rex didn't enjoy seeing dinosaurs caged up and treated with such scorn, deep down it was not his place to judge….plus he was still furious at what the Dreadsaurus did in cold blood to them and for nearly taking his own life too. As far as he knew, the best place for him to be was to be locked up for good in that cage, as he told himself he was no dinosaur but a mutant monster born from a deranged mind….the mind of Goma who was the most heartless monster in the entire universe…..

"Ahem." A female voice soon spoke out to him which interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Rex blinked his eyes and turned around curiously and was soon met with Ursula staring down at him with a sneaky grin and satisfied smirk, already he could tell that couldn't mean anything good.

"I believe you're forgetting something." She mused as she folded her arms at him, knowing that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Rex sighed already seeing she was trying to rub this in his face and try to make him owe her for being such a great help and also saving his life. He knew he wouldn't live this down if he actually gave into what she wanted, but he was a man of his word so he did have to uphold some degree of gratefulness, though he wasn't about to give in so easily and decided to just play along, "Thank you very much for saving my life….Ursula…." He smiled a rather fake smile, every fibre of his being wanted to call her an old lady but he couldn't bring himself to do so. In fact he felt she ought to be grateful he decided to give up calling her old, anymore and it would tear his soul apart…."I'll make sure to never forget this ever." He said smiling at the end even more superficially.

Ursula's grin soon grew rather dangerous as she looked down at him, "Hehehe, don't think you're off the hook so easily kid." She snickered leaning in at Rex and making him most uncomfortable, "Remember, you owe us big time after what just happened just now." Her grin becoming toothy and almost demonic in a way.

Rex sweat dropped knowing she was really pushing it this time, no way was he about to give in so easily to her even if she did save his life, if he had to become something like a devoted servant to her he'd much rather have been eaten there and then by dreadsaurus. He could tell full well by her grin that she was about to make outrageous demands and no doubt make him treat her like a queen, or perhaps a royal pain more precisely…. never in a million years would he ever do that.

Fortunately though, he had just the solution and he tied it right before Ursula could utter her first word, "How about this?" He started off in a rather reluctant tone, knowing Max and Zoe would hate him for this but it was his best counter offer he could make, "I'll let you and the rest of the Alpha gang become official members of the D Lab when we get home, no need for applying for any entry exams or anything at all. An unconditional membership." He said holding up his hand to her.

In an instant, Ursula's eyes brightened up widely at the offer Rex put up on the table as all other thoughts she had were flushed down the drain, "WOW! You mean it!?" She squealed clapping her hands together with smiling hopeful eyes which were really creeping him out, "Like for really real!?" She found the thought of being on the winning team for a change instead of the Alpha gang to be the opportunity of a lifetime and he could finally make a name of fame for herself at long last and get the renowned respect she deserved being part of the very organisation that would shape this very future and her name could even go down in history more than Dr Z's would!

Sighing deeply with regret, but not wanting to shatter her hopes and dreams after giving her his word, Rex with heavy reluctance sighed, "Yes….I do….." he almost died a little inside as he lowered down his head unable to look at Ursula in the eye a second longer a she burst out into energetic laughter and enthusiasm!

"Ahahahah! YAY! Woo hoo!" She squealed blushing deep red with delight as she began skipping about around the premises, shaking up the troopers she came across as well as blurting out who they ought to be bowing before her in the future too….much to their chagrin as some of them were mourning the loss of their comrades who perished in the blaze….

"That takes care of that….." Rex thought to himself seeing that he managed to get one future issue off his back before looking ahead with a hard gaze towards the now caged Dreadsaurus, who was still keying down on the ground of the cage floor unconscious after the immense shock he just suffered. "And one less problem to deal with….." He narrowed his eyes as he looked around seeing the charred flaming wreckage caused in the mutant's wake, as well as a helicopter lowering down a medical bed on cables from above at an emergency relief team's ambulance with Zander lying on it, having just managed to recover him from the wreckage, while his rock curser was being towed out of the jungle by 2 digger rigs.

Rex clenched his fists, seeing that this 1 mutant had costed them much in resources as well as in human lives in order to bring him in….and the fact that there were still 4 left out there which may be just as dangerous as he was. As far as he knew, they only just began to clean up this mess left behind by Goma and the Shadow Empire, but all the more reason why they had to, for no one else could or would, "We'll make sure to clean up every last bit of it too, no matter what or how long it takes….." He then vowed, swearing an oath that everyone whose lives were lost today wouldn't be in vain, that they would end this fight for good in order to ensure everyone else has a future they can look forward to.

**With the aid of the Resistance's impeccable timing, the D Team has managed to bring down Dreadsaurus, stay tuned as the battle shall reach its' turning point soon. For Dreadsaurus' moment I had it based off the t-rex chase in jurassic park arcade 2015, as well as the resistance arriving in jeeps, helicopters and traps too as shown in said game. **

**One last note, happy holidays to you and hope you have/had a merry Christmas wherever you're at. Stay tuned for next time and have a blessed new year! Hope this chapter made your day too.**

**In response to reviews:**

**Anonymous**

**-You'll have to wait and see.**

** .brandy**

**-Glad it's good enough for you. As stated here their owners' names are James and Stuart respectively.**

**Drew Lucznyski**

**-If you thought things were violent now just wait till what's to come.**

**Guest**

**-Glad you like it, no I won't give new forms though.**

**tsukikami02**

**-Thanks a lot for the review and checking this story out, saw your story too and am interested to see where it goes. Apart from a few grammar mistakes it's pretty good.**


	5. Mutant Mayhem

Chapter 5

Cretaceous Chaos

Much time had passed since the Resistance forces arrived on the scene to save Rex and his team from certain doom, and before long they had gotten to work in setting up base camp along the cliffside with various pitched up tents and communications equipment being installed inside their vehicles present, which had to do for a mobile lab due to the lack of equipment and infrastructure. Work was already underway to try and salvage damages at the bottom of the ravine after the helicopter crash from Dreadsaurus' attack as well as wrapping up bodies into body bags before taking them to the morgue for a proper funeral…..

As some troopers mourned the passing of their close comrades, others took to restoring communications and thus once established they were able to give out a warning to the remaining outposts in the Valley to remain vigilant and notify them of any suspicious activity involving the dinosaurs. It helped bring relief to some that they were no longer travelling blind, and Rex also took the opportunity to alert his friends back at the other base and thus they escorted Thomas to the near base camp where they reunited together at last. It may have been quite happy for the D Team, as for the Alpha gang, upon hearing the ordeal Zander went through-

"Urgh….my aching head…." he groaned as he lay in the medical stretcher pitched up in 1 tent. Rubbing his aching temple, he realised he had a long bandage wrapped around his forehead as he brushed his fingers over it a few times. He winced with pain slightly but it soon passed as he sat up straight in his bed. "Huh? Where am I?" he blinked his eyes in surprise. Looking around Zander found himself wearing only his orange singlet on the inside and his outer coat was hanging on a chair nearby his bed as he found himself in a simple medical pitch up tent with a first aid kit resting nearby on the same chair where his coat hung. Putting a finger to his chin in thought, "Last I remembered I was underneath my bone buggy and the next thing I knew-"

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a pair of visitors burst into his room, "Zander!"

"You're awake!" Ursula and Ed cried with tearful eyes of joy as they rushed inside, unable to contain their excitement after having waited outside in anticipation for so long.

Their unexpected arrival surprised Zander greatly as he stuttered back, "Ah! Ursula!? Ed!? What are you doing here!?" he gasped.

"Why we came to see how you were doing that's what!" Ursula answered as she covered her eyes and began to cry into them dramatically, "After that brutal fall you took all because of that nasty old dinosaur….we thought that was the end of you…." she sniffled feeling sincere and deeply worried or at least tried to make it seem that she did to him.

"How wrong we were! Oh buddy you made us feel so worried!" Ed cried tears of joy before wiping them away, "But hey, you're way tougher than you look you know…cause you're a little on the skinny side and all." he poitned out bluntly which made the poor man scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Err….thanks….I guess….." Looking down at himself he felt he really ought to be hitting the gym more if he wanted to avoid getting injured so easily.

Ursula and Ed unable to hold themselves back anymore quickly embraced their best friend in a pair of tight hugs! "Come here and give us some love!" Ed cried out grabbing his waist.

"Ahahahah!" Ursula giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck!

The double hug lock he was receiving from both his friends was really beginning to take a toll on his already battered body! "ACK! Too….much….love!" He choked turning blue as his oxygen supply was cut and dropping dangerously low, his hand twitched as he felt the life squeezed out of him through love, not to mention every skinny bone in his body was on the verge of snapping like twigs! He began tapping out rapidly on them but they were too overcome with joy to notice as his vision slowly began to blur out….

Outside near the lieutenant's copter, the D team had gathered around it as they initiated a call back to HQ with the lieutenant's help and they managed to connect with Cera as they began to catch up after their long day. Seeing each others' faces again brought deep relief to both sides, "Thank goodness you're all okay." said Cera feeling more at ease to see them together, "I hope the others are doing well too." She then asked concerned after not being able to catch the Alpha gang in sight.

Rex looked over his head to the medical tent, hearing the loud commotion and choking from inside….he simply sweat dropped and looked back to her, "They're well….for the most part…." he replied with a nervous smile hinting they were fine and just up to their usual antics, "We're just more glad you got us help when we needed it most." Rex then added at the end not wanting to let Cera feel left out and know she did something great for them.

She let out a light sigh of relief, "I'm glad to hear that." she replied, "And the survivors?"

"They're recuperating at the moment, we also heard they'll be evacuated to safety soon too." Max answered as Zoe nodded with him, feeling happy that Tom, James and Stuart would be able to go home and get proper medical attention, after what they went through they clearly deserved it more than any of them.

"I see….thank you for saving them," Cera replied to them with a grateful smile, "I'm sure it meant a lot to them for what you did."

Max however then lowered his head down and clenched his fist tightly, "If only we came here sooner….we could have saved them all…." he hissed through his teeth as he shook with rage and hatred, not just to the mutant dinosaurs who caused so much damage but also wishing they had gotten here earlier then they may have been able to prevent some of the troopers and their dinosaurs to have been killed. The thought of that failure was eating away at Max's spirit and he felt quite discouraged feeling their victory to be very bittersweet.

"Max…." Rex and Zoe both frowned deeply at him, before feeling almost the same as he did as they looked back and realised there was nothing they could do at the time and it made them feel rather helpless and awful for failing them.

Cera frowned at Max's self guilt before shaking her head in response, "No…I'm sorry….." she said instead which surprised him, "I find myself responsible for not sending for help sooner….I feel as though I let them all down myself…." she added before looking away from her friends uneasily, "And I feel really bad for dragging you guys into such danger too….my good friends…." She sighed feeling worse at having to draw even more friends into this bloody battle when much and already been shed today.

"Don't say that Cera." Max responded firmly with a serious look on his face, "You didn't know and you did the best you could." He said assuringly to her.

Rex nodded with him as he lowered his head sadly, "Plus under the circumstances….there wasn't anything we could have done….." He hissed painfully feeling that bitter after taste of failure still lingering deep down inside him.

"I suppose….." she sighed heavily as she thought about what they said, but it didn't really help that it didn't change the fact that lives were lost though and they had much to take responsibility for as well. She soon shook her head and narrowed her eyes hard knowing to focus on what can still be done rather than what couldn't have been prevented, "At least we can take action for the future and prevent something like this from happening to the other outposts and to anyone else." She said as her friends nodded in agreement with her.

"Mhmm."

"Yeah….." Max breathed before folding his arms and hardening his gaze seriously, "To think those dinosaurs were capable of controlling others like that….." he said heavily as Rex too narrowed his eyes as they recalled how powerful the monster dinosaurs were and how easily they were able to brainwash so many others into doing their bidding, even turning those owned by troopers against them….

"It's really scary when you think about it….." Zoe shuddered and sweated nervously at the thought of it.

Upon hearing their discovery, Cera folded her arms and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "It's just as I suspected…." she thought having remembered coming across some of Goma's research notes in the recovered data, that said dinosaurs were programmed with said ability though she hadn't yet deduced the reason for it as the remaining data was still heavily encrypted. Whatever their purpose was….she knew for fact that anything made by Goma always spelt trouble for anyone else.

"But Chomp, Ace and the others weren't at all affected though." Max then pointed out as the others looked to him widening their eyes in realisation.

Zoe patted her fist into her open palm, "Yeah, in fact I saw them being able to resist their control." She stated having recalled Paris being able to resist gorgoraptor's threats and influence.

"Really now…." Cera gained a light smile seeing there may be hope yet for them, "How interesting….maybe there could be some kind of weakness in their mind control or perhaps your dinos were able to resist because they cared about you all so much." she mused making note of this key factor and perhaps discover if there was a weakness maybe they could try to create some kind of resistance for their own forces with it so they wouldn't have any of their dinosaurs turn traitor on them again. If there was a time they really needed dino power on their side it would be now.

"That could be it." Max replied before folding his arms and grinning rather smugly, "Hehe, I'm not surprised, since Chomp and I are the best partners ever! No way anyone can come close to us or break the bond we share! Hahaha!" He laughed confidently as he held up his head proudly, which made his friends squint their eyes at him with mild envy, thinking he was better than them all.

Shrugging it off Zoe then smiled, "Well at least that's one less problem to worry about." She said now feeling confident their partners wouldn't turn on them, before suddenly sighing again, "Shame that couldn't be the same for the wild dinosaurs that sided with them….as well as those from the troopers too….."

Rex hardened his gaze with Max and Cera as they realised other dinosaurs won't stand a chance against the mutant's control, "At this rate they could make an entire army and turn the valley's peaceful dinosaurs into weapons of war….." said Rex, before the others' expressions darkened seriously as they knew they would be drifting back into a dark age they really were trying to move back from.

"Tch! Leading to another dinosaur war…..like back then with Goma….." Max hissed as he gritted his teeth, the thought of seeing all those smiling faces turn back to despair and sadness like old wounds being reopened….to see Cera's smiles of hope disappear again like before…..He soon gripped his hand into a tight fist, clenching it hard as he spoke up with deep confidence, "No way we're gonna let that happen. We'll stop them no matter what it takes." He vowed as Rex and Zoe nodded with him.

"Cera, you'd better prepare as well, in the event we do fail," He paused momentarily and clenched his fist rather tightly, "Which I really hope we don't….." He prayed at the end with a bit on uneasiness in his gut before shaking it off.

"Will do Rex," she nodded uneasily hoping it wouldn't come to that, "I'll set up defences around the city's perimeter and get the people to remain alert as well as take shelter wherever they are. Last thing we want is to get the people who just came out of the war back into another conflict…." She said sadly already knowing she herslef and many of her old comrades and countless others had lost so much and had barely managed to make a comeback from the brink of extinction.

"We know….." Zoe said softly as she felt deep pity and sorrow for the people of the world who lost so much in the world already and were barely being able to move on and piece back together their old lives….only to soon lose it again….

"We won't let that happen! We won't let them down!" Max yelled out loud angrily swearing it at the top of his lungs and with every fibre of his being, "We'll stop those monster dinos right here and now before they even have a chance to mobilise and break loose from this place! You can bet on it!" He said to Cera with determination as he pumped up his arm towards Cera, his confident eyes and firm spirit made Zoe and Rex nod in agreement, trusting him and deciding to side with him to the end.

Feeling moved and hopeful for their future, Cera nodded in response with upmost gratitude, "Thank you, I'm counting on you all for this." she said to them all before waving to them, "Good luck, take care and best wishes to you all." Were her last words as the call ended, leaving it up to the D team to do their part.

As the screen blacked out Max closed the computer and said a few last words of his own, "We won't fail you or your people Cera, that's a promise." he thought to himself putting a hand across his chest before looking to Rex and Zoe, "Come on team, I know we just fought hard and had close calls but we've got no time to rest." His friends turned serious at him, "There's still 4 more of those monsters out there and we have to move now before they come out and cause all kinds of trouble for the people and dinosaurs here in the Valley. Everyone's counting on us and it's our job to keep them safe too and to protect the peace which we all fought hard to win back for everyone." He said clenching his hand tightly with determination, "We won't lose it again."

Zoe nodded with him first, "You bet Max, I'm more than ready." she said as she did a fist bump with him.

Rex soon followed, "We fought long and hard in the war, no way am I going to let all our efforts go to waste." he said his eyes clear as crystal, "Like we always do, anything to protect the dinosaurs and people!"

"For the future." Max nodded as the 3 friends made a pact to see this fight to the end for the people and the dinosaurs of the world as well as the past, present and the future altogether.

It was a most touching moment between them….but it soon got interrupted by 3 other interlopers who unintentionally soured the mood, "Aww do we really have to?" Ursula whined out loud in dismay, having heard the whole thing with Zander and Ed, "We worked our butts off just to bring in 2 of them. Haven't we done enough for today?"

"We're tired and just want to go home!" Zander cried out loud as his head throbbed with pain as he clutched it with one hand.

"And I'm really scared…." Ed shuddered as he began biting on his fingernails.

Max and the others turned towards them and raised an eyebrow at them, "Would you rather leave the remaining monster dinosaurs running wild all over the valley and turn it upside down?" Max questioned them, "Along with the other people and helpless dinosaurs that are still trapped inside here hmm?"

"And then plunge not just the valley but even the city or the whole world into chaos again like with the Shadow War?"

"Where so many people young and old, would be easy pickings for dinosaurs all around the world falling prey to their control and then turning on the many innocents who just barely managed to recover from the last battle." Zoe and Rex then followed after him before they leaned in closer towards the 3 adults who shuddered at the dangerous looks they were shooting their way. It was so menacing and threatening they couldn't bring themselves to look away for even a second!

"Is that really what you want?" They then all asked together with such authority it made the Alpha gang all turn pale, not just at the threat that would ensue but also because of the petrifying looks the children were shooting their way!

"Urk…." They gulped hard before looking away either feeling guilty or deeply spiteful at being forced into justice against their will….again….

"Tch! We really hate it when you put us in situations where we can't say no….." Ursula clicked her tongue as she clenched her fist tightly harbouring thoughts of getting back at them for this humiliation, but first towards the monster dinosaurs who were the reason they were here in this jungle in the first place!

"Well deal with it," Max scoffed uncaringly at them, "You already know there'll always come a time like that in life and as hard as it is to accept we'll just have to toughen it out and see it through." He said in a very serious tone.

"On the bright side though, with 2 down that leaves only 4 more left to go." Ed pointed out hoping to lighten the mood which made his friends smile a bit lighter.

"You mean we're against four….." Zoe corrected which immediately made Zander and Ursula both lose their motivation and fell forward on the ground.

"That's not really how I'd put it….." Ed muttered sadly as he wanted to hype them up not put them down.

Thinking about it Rex then put a finger to his chin seeing the odds were a little more in their favour, "Then again, it's 6 of us and only 4 of them." He then continued with assurance that they would be okay as they looked back up to him feeling a little bit more motivated, "If we take them out then I'm certain we can fix everything here and put things back the way they were and should be, I know it." He said firmly patting a fist into his open palm which did help restore a little more hope and confidence in his friends and allies as they either nodded firmly or smiled a little lighter as they began to prepare themselves mentally for the challenges that would soon come ahead for them.

BEEP! BEEP!

"AH!" They gasped and looked towards where the alarm came from, which was from one of the jeeps present as the troopers around them began to mobilise out of the tents and make their way towards the nearest vehicle they could climb aboard.

"We have increased dinosaur activity in 3 sectors!" The lieutenant called out as the troopers gathered around and awaited his insturcitons, "A dinosaur stampede is taking place near the cliff edged coastlines and is heading right near for where the exit gates are!" He said as he brought up a tablet displaying abnormal activity taking place around the coastline area before swiping it to another beacon, "We have a commotion going on in the nesting grounds!" The next area was depicted in the lowlands beyond the mountains, "We even have increased abnormal seismic activity detected in the lava fields!" He said as he pointed right in the middle of the sanctuary itself.

Hearing them, Max and the others hardened themselves knowing their enemies had made their next move, so it was time they responded to them in turn.

The lieutenant raised out his arms and waved them out in different directions, "Everyone to your stations! Let's move out people! Time is ticking and not on our side, so we have to mobilise right now!" He yelled as his troops saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

"Let's roll!" They all said firmly as they drove out of the camp, splitting into 3 separate directions as they drive either along the ravine's path, back through the forest or headed into their helicopters to fly to the 3 locations marked out.

"Good luck you all….." The lieutenant said a few words wishing them the best as he remained at the base on standby with a few remaining men to make sure that communications remained stable between them. Their operating forces as well as HQ, this served as their only advantage for the time being and they couldn't afford to lose it after having lost so much to get it.

Seeing them all go off, Max narrow this eyes firmly as he looked to his friends seeing it was their turn to do the same, "Okay team, it's time to divide and conquer!"

"Yeah, no way can we let them go out all on their own." said Rex pumping up his arms feeling fired up. The troopers were risking own their lives to protect their friends and family so they would have a tomorrow to look to, it was only natural that they do the same as them.

"So where should we go?" Zoe asked Max curiously.

"We can decide with rock, scissors, paper?" Ed pointed out bluntly, but as usual his suggestions were ignored, as Max already had an idea in mind.

"I'll take the cliffs with the old lady." He said out loud, making Ursula widen her eyes in shock!

"What!? Me with you!? Forget it!" She protested folding her arms looking away from him pouting, "And don't call me old!" She then ranted furiously shaking her fist at him while gnashing her teeth.

"Too bad." Max merely responded before looking to the next team in mind, "Rex could you go together with Ed to check on the nesting grounds?" He asked his friend who then nodded obediently.

"All over it Max." He replied as he ran over to his vehicle.

Ed meanwhile put a finger to his chin in thought, "Nesting grounds eh?" wondering it over and believing it to be easy enough he snickered eagerly to himself and rubbed his palms together, "Hee hee, this should be fun." He said as he trotted over to his own.

"Guess that leaves me with…Zander and the volcano." Zoe concluded in a rather distasteful tone folding her arms on her hips looking a bit crossly, something that was noticed by Zander.

Ursula meanwhile was still offended at being bossed around unfairly especially by a kid of all people as she protested, "Hey! Don't we get a say in this!?"

"Can I at least switch places with Ed please?" Zander asked raising out his hand, to which Max shook his head

"No you don't. My decision is final and that's that." He responded before clapping out his hands, "Now come on and let's move it already!" He called out as he turned around to his own buggy causing Ursula and Zander to pout and frown in disappointment at being stuck with the jobs they didn't want the most.

"They're just as pushy as Dr Z is…." Ursula hissed as she stomped over to her speed demon, swearing she would get him back for this one way or another as she clenched her hand which throbbed and shook tensely with anger.

Zander shrugged his shoulders, "Well at least they're not blowing us out of of any explosive torpedoes or rockets…..that's something right?" he pointed out having just hopped back into his newly repaired Rock crusher.

As for Max, as he got into his vehicle he looked out to them on the monitor, "Take care you guys, I trust that you all can handle this." He said to them firmly, in truth he only made said team pairings because he believed that each person's battle strategies was best suited to cover one another's weaknesses despite not being able to get along much, as well as their dinosaurs being able to battle better in said environments too. Plus it would help keep the A Team in check to have one off his friends pair up with each too.

Realising that, Zoe and Rex soon nodded back at him trusting him in his judgement and pairing."

In her car, Ursula face palmed herself hard and massaged her temple already seeing so many ways this could go wrong for her, "If we make it back alive I swear I'm never time travelling ever again…." she muttered to herself.

As they all revved up their engines and prepared to move, Max stopped his car right beside Zoe and looked to her with concern, "Hey Zoe."

She looked to him blinking her eyes, "Yeah Max?"

He felt a little unsure himself at first, feeling worried for his friends' safety and putting them in difficult situations by having to fight along side the Alpha gang, "I know it may seem a little tricky for you to be going off to a dangerous place like the volcanic basin….." He soon shook his head after careful consideration he decided to trust his instincts, "But I know you can do this, I believe in you." He said to her with a small smile of confidence and faith in her, "And if you really need help, just let me know and I'll be there as soon as I can too." Zoe smiled lightly feeling touched by what he said as everyone stared at him blankly, wondering why he was focusing intently on her. Realising that at the last second Max quickly turned to look at everyone else, "Same goes for the rest of us." He quickly added at end to make sure he wasn't implying anything at all, "If anyone encounters any kind of trouble let us know and be there and ready to back them up."

"Loud and clear chief." Zander and Ed both grinned as they saluted Max rather playfully, already knowing what was going on and seeing through his childish attempts to cover it up.

Ursula though didn't quite feel the mood for joining her friends as she sighed and pouted in disappointment, "The fact that I'm paired with you of all people already makes me feel in trouble already…." she muttered knowing this was going to end real badly for her as usual no matter how things went.

As she started her engines up, Zoe smiled lightly and nodded to him, "Thank you Max…it means a lot to hear you say that." She said already feeling more confident in herself since Max believed in her, as well as a lot safer knowing she could rely on him for help too. As she vowed not to let him down and to make sure she could come to his aid when he would need her.

Max nodded back already seeing what she was trying to convey to him, "You take care too, and promise you'll be back safe and in 1 piece."

She too nodded in response at him, "It's a deal." Smiling at one another they both drove off on their separate ways from each other, as Rex eyed them with suspicion.

"Did I just see that or was I just imagining it?" He blinked his eyes as he pondered over what he just saw from them both….could they maybe have been-

"Okay team, let's move!" Max quickly yelled as everyone else around them began to disperse into separate groups and drive off leaving behind Rex and Ed.

He soon shook his head shrugging it off as unnecessary, "Never mind it can wait, we've got more important things to do first and that includes hunting down those monstersaurs and stopping them before they destroy anything and anyone else." He said seriously, narrowing his eyes hard vowing to stop them and their reign of terror after they caused so much damage, no way was he going to let them get away with it and doing more.

**(Meanwhile)**

A while later, Ursula and Max were driving together up along a rather windy road leading to the coastline where the sanctuary was, as they came out of the jungle and were soon overlooking a large ragged cliff where the sea was, the blue waves splashed across the rocky faces of the cliffs and along the sea stacks scattered around the bay. Ahead of them was another large cliff separated by a deep gap in which there was no way to get across except by getting around as it was most rocky with the other end of the forest ahead, as down below the river from the waterfalls had connected right to where the sea was right now, making this a most steep and dangerous environment for the pair as they looked around in search of their target.

Max narrowed his eyes seriously seeing nothing for a while nor hearing anything out of the ordinary as the waves roared down below and the sounds of large insects buzzed in the foliage. Looking back down at his screens he saw the beacons of dino activity were relatively close by, "This is where the computer said we should be….." He noted narrowing his eyes with suspicion before looking out for any signs of trouble, "Keep your eyes peeled, they could show up at anytime." He tried to focus as hard as he cold, but the sound of Ursula snickering caught his attention. Turning around and looking to her he saw that was what she was doing, "Hmm? What's so funny?" He asked her with suspicion as she did her best and failed to suppress her laughter.

"Heh, I saw it you know." She grinned at him.

Max raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Saw what?" He questioned her.

In response Ursula flashed a cheeky grin his way, "Oh don't play dumb you lucky little dog, you know I'm way better than it than you are." she giggled which further added to Max's uneasiness as it seemed the old lady was acting weirder than she normally did.

"What….are you talking about?" he asked her once more not liking where thus was going.

"Heh, you know what I mean." She smirked, "You and that little girl twerp, you're all hooked up now together eh? Hee hee hee, well I couldn't think of a better match for you." As soon as she stated so, Max blushed red realising he let his guard down and wasn't aware of his surroundings, he then sighed deeply knowing she was never going to let him hear the end of all this teasing, "Same annoying personality, how you're both pains in our sides every single time we meet. Never thought you'd actually take things the far with her, but congrats, you both deserve one another oh how I envy you."

Max was tempted to talk back to her and deny it, but he soon calmed down knowing it would do no good and he wasn't a kid anymore. Taking a calming breath he casually responded in a mature manner, "Fine I won't deny then…..in fact I couldn't be happier than to be with Zoe for the rest of my days and that's that." He said with no regrets, as well as not willing to give Ursula the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

Immediately Ursula pointed out at him, "Ha! You admitted it! I knew it! I knew it! Hahahaha!" she laughed teasing him as Max pouted in annoyance back at her, while hiding a sneaky smirk underneath his false embarrassment as he decided to let Ursula have her moment of fun, "Just wait till everyone else gets a hold of this juicy piece of news hehehehe….." She snickered deciding to milk the moment as she clapped her hands together while making kissy faces at Max to try and annoy him.

He however had just the perfect counter to put her in her place as he calmly responded, "At least I have someone important in my life who values me just the same." He calmly replied before smirking at her, "Unlike you, old lady."

"Urk!" Ursula stuttered upon hearing both his insults mixed together as one, and even picturing herself as one of those single envious old lady stereotypes as she saw in many films whom she mocked from her seats for how pitiful they were….how Max was implying she was going to end up like them….the thought of it made her blood boil and her face flare up red as she exploded in a deep rage much to Max's satisfaction, "Why you! I'll run you off the-"

**ROAR!**

A loud roar suddenly interrupted her as the pair was caught completely by surprise! "GAH!" Ursula yelped while Max widened his eyes and looked around.

"Whoa! What was that!?" He gasped looking about frantically till he heard the pounding of feet somewhere in the distance. As he looked ahead on the other side of the coast line across the huge gap with the sea running between them, he widened his eyes to see a monstrous looking ceratopsian dinosaur thundering across the rocky pass situated on the cliffs high above the raging waters below, with several troopers riding jeeps and bikes chasing after him from behind!

It didn't take long of them both to recognise the dinosaur in question. "AH! It's naxocertops!" Ursula cried in alarm recognising the ceratopsian's heavily armed frill and curved horns which resembled more like claws.

Max narrowed his eyes hard, "Yup, can't be anything else but him….." He muttered tensely seeing they found their target as they saw him being pursued form behind by the troopers. He narrowed his eyes hard wishing them good luck and hoping they knew what they were doing….

Ahead of them, one trooper riding a 4 wheeled bike stayed behind on naxocertops' six as he spoke through his walkie talkie, "We've got a visual on the target!" He shouted through it

"Stay on him!" Another voice sounded, "Drive him towards the capture area and once we do we'll-"

Before he could finish his words, the trooper on the wheel was suddenly snatched up by a large pteranodon who grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him high into the air and off his bike which stumped out of control without a rider before flipping over and crashing on some rocks! "WAAH! Help me!" He screamed thrashing about but could;t break free from the pterosaur's iron clawed grip, but then froze in fear seeing the pteranodon was carrying him several feet high in the air and down below were really sharp rocks sticking out from the sea surface!

"Let him go!" The trooper behind him in a large jeep with a turret yelled before turning around and widening his eyes to see a pack of utahraptors and velociraptors charging at them from behind! "WAH! Raptors on our six! Faster!" He shouted to the driver in front as they began to leap up onto the other jeeps behind them and begin slashing at their hulls or jump on the windscreen so that the other drivers couldn't see or steer properly as they slashed right into the rocky cliff faces or even tumbled over the cliffs and into the sea!

**BOOM!**

**SPLASH!**

"I'm trying!" The driver yelled frantically as he pressed hard on the accelerator, "Keep them off us now!" As his partner took control of the turret he fired it rapidly, the barrage of bullets managing to scatter the pack into the woods as well as take out a couple of them too! He was about to celebrate but that moment of peace was short lived, blinding his senses to danger as a pteranodon out of nowhere swooped in and grabbed him off his turret and yanked him away! "WAAAAAH!" He screamed as he was taken high into the air and then dropped down into the sea below!

**SPLASH!**

The driver gritted his teeth under his helmet seeing he was vulnerable now as more of them began to land on the other jeeps, spearing their sharp beaks through the windshields and skewering the drivers or yank them out of their seats causing them to smash or crash into one another!

**BOOM!**

It was like that of an action movie only it was very real and these stunts had no safety precautions and were genuinely life threatening! The driver knew that too, and widened his eyes as a huge flock of colourful microaptors and archaeopteryx were perched above on an overhanging tree in the cliff face, and like a single entity they all leapt off their perch and glided onto his windscreen, smothering it completely as they tried clawing and snapping at him much to his horror as some even found their way through his window and began to bite and claw at him up close!

"GAAAH! Get off me!" He cried steering uncontrollably and getting dangerously close to the naxocertops' side, who shoved to the side and ramming the jeep off the cliff before it crashed into the sea below as the feathers dinosaurs leapt off and glided away onto the rock faces of the cliff and climbed upwards!

**SPLASH!**

Right behind some helicopters came in, taking aim at the naxocertops from above hoping to blast his legs and make him trip….a plan that would have succeeded had it not been for several other pteranodons swooping in out of nowhere and then heading right at the open doors of the copter! In an instant they disarmed the choppers by taking out those arming the guns as well as even smashing their heads into the front, skewering the pilots with ease as they smoked and spun out of control!

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Cries of horror were heard from them as the choppers either smashed down at the rocky cliff faces or fell into the sea too as smoking wreckage!

**BOOM!**

**SPLASH!**

A little further along the path a group of brave troopers set up a vehicle blockade of jeeps with armed turrets and ground soldiers who took aim at the incoming naxocertops who was charging straight towards them without hesitation!

"We've got him now!" One trooper yelled as he took out his assault rifle and aimed it at the mad dinosaur!

"Hold your positions!" Another one yelled to them, "We can't let him pass!" At that moment they all began to take aim and load their weapons hoping they could intimidate naxocertops and get him to stop his damage seeing how heavily outnumbered he was.

How greatly they underestimated him though, with a loud roar the ground began to shake rattling up the troopers, and as they looked up to the side of the mountain face they were at, they were taken aback to see a herd of chamosaurus burst out of the brush above and then charge down the side of the slopes before joining the mutant ceratopsian for a full on assault!

"WAAAH! Open fire now!" The troopers began to open fire unloading everything they had from bullets, smoke grenades to rockets! Their weapons sadly had little to no effect on the shield of naxocertops who easily tanked and ploughed through their projectiles before coming right at them to their alarm! "Fall back! Fall back!" The lead trooper yelled as they tried to drive away or jump out of the charging ceratopsian's path as he punched a straight line through their ranks! With his sheer might he flipped over several jeeps as well as troopers as they toppled over into the cliff face or over the side into the sea below!

"HEEELP!"

"WAAAAAH!" The sounds of agonising pain echoed from across the sea path as Max and Ursula saw first hand the rest of the horned herd thunder through the troopers and their lines like bowling balls over pins….crushing them completely underfoot, spearing through them with their sharp horns or flicking them into the sea or face as they smashed in the cork face and got buried alive under boulders or got skewered by pointed stalagmites down below….it was truly a gruesome sight as the herd left behind a trial of wreckage, destruction and death as they passed on….with smoking vehicle remains as well as bloodied bodies painting the ground, the rock face or even the blue waters below….as a small shoal of opthlamosaurus began to come in from all sides and down below and feast on their remains like sharks to a bloodbath….

As the entire scene played out before their eyes, Max and Ursula could only stare with wide eyes and utter speechlessness at what they just witnessed. They were stunned and horrified by not just the damage and the loss of lives by the brave troopers who fought their best and gave up their lives even though they didn't stand a chance,e but also seeing the immense strength and unstoppable force Naxocertops was….and now he had his own private army with him too. "Whoa….such power….." Max breathed feeling rather anxious after seeing that massacre up close with his own eyes.

Ursula gulped down hard turning pale, "This…..will be a challenge…." Was all she could utter out as she tried hard to recover from the shock of seeing such a slaughter play out before her eyes and also shaking in her boots at the sight of the Naxocertops' sheer brute strength! Had it been them in those vehicles they would have been taking a nice long dip at the bottom of the ocean by now….

"Yeah….to say the least….." Max sweated anxiously, before hardening himself knowing they still had to stop him from causing anymore destruction. Bringing it up on screen he widened his eyes in alarm, though he couldn't track naxocertops he could trace the movements of the others dinosaurs with him, and he was shocked to see they were heading for a certain pathway which he hoped they would never find, "AH! They're heading right for the canyon that leads to the gate!" He gasped knowing that with their combined strength they could easily smash down those gates with ease, "If that monstrosity gets loose in the city….." He gritted his teeth hard knowing all kinds of chaos and confusion would rage the moment that set foot in Cera's homeland and he swore he wouldn't let that happen deep down as he clenched his hand tightly.

Ursula soon turned pale as she imagined all kinds of explosions and people running scared across the streets, recalling what happened at the earlier base spreading wildfire across the planet, "Just thinking about it is giving me the willies….." she shuddered.

Max nodded knowing full well the damage those mutant dinosaurs could cause as he eyed the path the horned herd was taking and then identifying a kind of open area in the valley which would provide enough room for them to battle, "Then we'll just have to intercept him here." He noted stating it was the best place to set up an ambush. A task easier said than done considering it was much further away for their current position, "Question is….how do we get there before naxocertops and his group do?" He wondered putting a finger to his chin in serious thought.

Ursula squinted her eyes and leaned a little forward, "Say! There's a shortcut we can take to beat him there!" she pointed out which caught his attention.

"Huh?" Max blinked his eyes in surprise as he looked closer at the area she marked out, discovering a kind of narrow pathway leading from the coastline they were on which cuts across the forest to the rocky valley.

"We head to this canyon pass," Ursula marked out as she tracked her finger on her side planning out a route for him to see, "Then with a good blast at the walls we could block the path with a wall of rocks and they'd have nowhere else to go!" She pointed out before smirking smugly, "Ahahaha! Am I a genus or what?"

As Max leaned in for a closer look he widened his eyes in surprise to see she was right all along, "Hey you're right!" He gasped, "How'd you find that out?"

"Hehe, well I do have a talent for finding the easy way out of any situation and for planning all kinds of sneaky attacks after all." She smirked folding her arms and holding her head up high, "But hey, you should know me by now and learn not to underestimate me."

"Who wouldn't though?" Max squinted eyes at her recalling how easily they mess up because of overconfidence and their overinflated egos. Shrugging it off he narrowed his eyes seriously at the matter at hand, "Anyways we know what we have to do now, so come on let's go!" He said as they revved their engines and drove along the path she marked out, "You'd better be right about this shortcut of yours." He then aid to her seriously.

Immediately after being asked Ursula covered her eyes and began to shed crocodile tears, "Oh boo hoo I'm hurt…." she wept before smiling playfully with a very false smile on her face, "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Her question made Max squint his eyes and respond back with a question of his own, "Do I want to answer that?" he muttered as they drove off down the path Ursula suggested which took them further along the rocky coastline and then backtracking into the forest.

**(Later)**

Out on the edge of the forests were a set of ragged canyons which were filled with various outcrops of plateaus and stacks sticking about the rugged rocky desert terrain which were on the outskirts of the forest, and they travelled along a rather rugged path which lead to where the exit gate was situated. Thundering along the narrow ravines, their image obstructed by a dense cloud of dust from their thundering feet was Naxocertops leading a herd of powerful chasmosaurus as they carved a straight and clean path right through the canyon, crushing any and all obstacles from boulders to stacks underfoot and reducing them to dust! They soon trust out of the ravine and into a wider open space which would soon take them along the path back to the main gates were and soon they'd all be able to break out of the Valley and soon their army would grow and expand till it spread across the entire world even!

They were about to get through to the other side, when a fireball shot out from out of nowhere, blasting at one of the upper cliffs and then causing a huge rockslide to collapse right in front of their path! Widening his eyes naxocertops let out a warning cry as the herd stopped in their tracks before the massive blockade of boulders now presented before them! He snorted angrily seeing there was no way around it, but he also knew full well this was no accident having saw the explosion earlier.

Turning around to find out who or what was responsible he was caught by surprise to see Ursula and Max come up to them from around the corner of the opening them came through from, using the overhangs a cover, with Terry and Chomp right with them! He snorted angrily and the rest of the herd growled with agitation seeing that there were those who were planning to get in their way and stop them from advancing forward! No way were they going to be taking that lying down, as Naxocertops made his way to the front of the group and snorted aggressively at them.

"Uh uh uh, can't have you running wild all over the city and cause all kinds of trouble now can we?" Ursula teased them sneakily as she wagged her finger playfully at the surprised dinosaurs, "After all, that job is something only the Alpha gang is allowed to do! Ho ho ho!" She then laughed snobbishly holding up her head high as Max drove in next to her and squinted his eyes at her with mild disapproval.

"Yeah….no." He replied to her bluntly, "I don't anyone should cause trouble for anyone else at all."

"Hmph, you always know how to spoil the mood and poop on one's party….." She huffed before pouting her cheeks before looking away from him.

With a loud roar, Naxocertops sounded the order to attack as the chasmosaurs spread out and soon had Ursula and Max along with their dinos boxed in altogether and they found themselves with no way of getting out! "Tch! We're surrounded….." Max gritted his teeth hissing as he looked around finding that they were surrounded on all sides by sharp horns and angry dinosaurs raring to go at them! The sight of it all made Terry and Chomp tensed up seeing so many foes around them, while Ursula shuddered turning pale with terror seeing they were outnumbered like 10 to 1 on all sides! As Max looked ahrwad and saw Naxocertops was roaring out orders to there herd to follow, he fixed his eyes on him seeing that if they could take him out perhaps they could get the others to stand down. Deciding to bet it all on that plan, "Hey old lady! You deal with the chasmosaurs while Chomp and I take out Naxocertops!" He shouted at her.

As usual Ursula was quick to react the moment said forbidden words reached her ears, "How dare you!?" she sneered at him viciously tensing her fist at him, "First of all you're not in charge here! Second, I take orders from no one! Well except Dr Z….." she muttered at the end admittedly, "And last of all but certainly not least, I'm not an old lady! I call my own shots! And I say I'm taking the big fish and you can have all the small fry to yourself!" She yelled in defiance before pointing outwards at the mutant dinosaur general, "Go Terry! Stomp that horn faced freak into the ground!" She commanded as Terry roared fiercely charging ahead, his presence and terrifying demeanour forced some of the chasmosaurs to break formation as he ploughed through, thrusting his head out and smacking another away as Ursula sped right behind him out of the ring!

Max widened his eyes seeing how reckless she was acting, knowing that this time around it could literally get her killed! "Hey wait! We're supposed to be working together! Don't!" He tried to follow after her, but soon the gap closed as the chasmosaurs regrouped together and snorted at Max forcing him to brake and reverse as they thrust out at him! In response Chomp leapt out and got himself in between them and Max and swung out his horns to ward them back, "Grrrgh! Guess we've got to do this ourselves Chomp….." He grunted in annoyance seeing there was no getting through that woman, way he saw her she was even more stubborn than a mule.

As the chasmosaurs closed in they were more riled up and less fearful since they had fewer foes to handle, Chomp himself though was a little hesitant having to fight fellow ceratopsians who were blinded by naxocertops' influence and unable to see what they were doing was wrong. He soon shook it off and hardened himself for battle knowing that they had to defeat naxocertops first if they were to save these poor brainwashed dinosaurs and the only way to do that was to get past them first….

Max knew that too, "This isn't going to be easy…." He narrowed his eyes as a drop of sweat fell down his cheek seeing he was surrounded by so many agitated enemies. As Chomp snorted out, Max called to him determinedly, "But we can do this Chomp! Together!" He shouted as Chomp let out a loud roar issuing a battle challenge as the chasmosaurs came out at them from every angle! Chomp roared as he thrusted forwards and looked horns with one chasmosaurus, before managing to toss away the smaller dinosaur with ease! He swung out his head and bashed away another that tried to attack him at his sides before kicking out his back legs in the face of another! One of them did manage to bash into his side, but thankfully his skin was rather thick so all the chasmosaur ended up doing was rip through his skin and enraged him as he scooped him up with his head like a steam shovel and threw him into a nearby wall!

"So far so good….." Max narrowed his eyes hard as he steeled his focus even further, "But we can't let our guard down for even a second…." He knew from experience that the tide of a battle can turn at anytime like in the war, so he didn't plan on resting until he defeated every single one of them and then take down their boss for good! Unfortunately he hadn't taken into account every possible outcome, he learnt that the hard way as he began to hear the ground rumble underneath him, "Huh?" Looking around and noticing something was approaching him from behind, he turned to look and widened his eyes to see one chasmosaurus was charging right at him!

"Whoa!" He gasped as he sped out of its way and thus leading the chasmosaur to ram and knock into another one as they both crashed to the ground! "Urgh…..Guess I'd better stay on my toes too….." He gasped putting a hand to his chest as he tried to rest his racing heart, that way he wouldn't worry Chomp and distract him, plus it was also for his own good too. Chomp having heard his cry turned around in alarm to see what had happened, as Max widened his eyes realising that was a huge mistake, "Don't worry about me Chomp! Just focus on your battle! I can handle myself! I promise!" He shouted to the triceratops in reassurance as Max kept his gaze fixated ahead ready to dodge the next attack should it come, while Chomp shook off his distractions and charged ahead, locking horns with another chasmosaurus before throwing it into another that was trying to blind side him!

Meanwhile further ahead Ursula stood face to face with the leader of the herd as she had hoped to, "So you're the big cheese of this horny herd of yours." she smirked confident she could take him on as Terry roared out baring his fangs at the huge mutant ceratopsian! He rattled his head and snorted out like an angered bull, scraping the ground and snarling at them aggressively, "Oh? You want to play rough do you?" She mused unintimidated before popping her knuckles with anticipation, feeling confident after being able to beat Dreadsaurus earlier, "Well then, that can be arranged! Elemental fusion!" She yelled channeling her passion and energy into Terry as he flashed red and appeared in his awakened form! Surging with power he let out a thunderous roar which shook the canyon and even caused some of the overhanging rocks around them to chip off by his shockwaves!

In response, the naxocertops snorted aggressively like a rhinoceros, scraped his foot against the ground and let out a fierce roar fearlessly before charging ahead towards Ursula and Terry! "Go Terry! Volcano burst!" She commanded slashing the move card, Terry gathered fire in his jaws and swung it about before throwing it in the path of the charging ceratopsian! In response, Naxocertops flashed yellow as a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and infused his body with immeasurable amounts of power! Letting out a fierce roar as his frill flashed in a set of colours he mounted an electric charge and cut easily through the flames as if they had no effect, the electrical aura he carried also acted as a kind of barrier to shield him from the heat and fire to Ursula's alarm!

"WAAAH!?" She screamed in disbelief at how easily her attack was countered and how dangerously close he had gotten to her! "Terry! Get out of the way! Incoming!" She cried flailing out her hands! He tried to dodge it but the naxocertops struck him dead center of his chest right before he was about to turn before shoving him straight into a rock wall! The tyrannosaurus groaned in pain at the force of the double impact by Naxocertops' charge and his back smashed against the wall! Things got even more worse for him as the mutant ceratopsian began to smash his spiked face repeatedly into his vulnerable chest repeatedly like a spiked mace!

"EEEEEP!" Ursula squealed clutching her face an turning pale at the sight of her poor Terry being forced to endure such horrendous punishment! As Naxocertops prepared to use his curved horns like meat cleavers to shred the t-rex to bits, gnashing his fangs furious at being driven into a corner by a herbivore of all enemies, Terry snarled furiously, unwilling to accept this humiliation as he mustered all the strength he could in his legs and managed to kick off Naxocertops right before the monster ceratopsian's horns could pierce into his throat! As the large mutant crashed to the ground, he regained his foot an shook his head in disorientation, while Terry staggered to his feet heavily gasping for air after feeling what felt like a sledgehammer pounded into his chest multiple times!

Seeing the punishment her partner went through because of her carelessness, Ursula gritted her teeth and sweated anxiously, perhaps switching roles right now may not have been such a bad idea after all…..

Meanwhile Max sweated tensely and was gasping for air in exhaustion after having to dodge charging chasmosaurs for nearly 15 minute non stop, it was hard enough trying to stay clear of the crossfire from Chomp but now trying to keep himself from being dragged into it had made it a lot harder for both him and his partner as they were vegunning to find themselves even more overwhelmed! He could see clearly how more he and Chomp were being cornered, he gritted his teeth as the chasmosaurs tightened their formation and further boxed him and Chomp further in! "Urgh…..This isn't going so well….." He grunted as a bead of hard sweat fell from his cheek and they were on the verge of closing it completely with one final charge like a guillotine trap!

**ROAR!**

"AH!" He widened his eyes upon hearing the familiar roar and looking in the direction it came, he widened his eyes to see Terry had leapt over the lines and landed right near him and Chomp! The tyrannosaurus let out a menacing roar which made the smaller ceratopsians back away as he warded them off with his ferocity and power! "T…Terry!?" Max and Chomp were taken aback having not expected to be rescued by him when they really needed help the most.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Out of my way! Coming through!" Ursula screamed at the top of her lungs as her loud horning and engine revving scared off the chasmosaurs forcing them to give way as she drove back into the center of the group and being by Max's side much to his surprise!

"Wh…What are you doing here now!?" he cried.

She glared back at him angrily in response, "What's it look like!? I'm saving your butt that's what!" She yelled back at him trying to sound tough, though deep down she was trying to find an excuse to get away from her fight and pile her problems on him instead.

"Th….Thanks…I guess…." He muttered in response to her, unsure of how to handle it, feeling that he may have misjudged her.

"No need for that, listen since it's obvious you're having a hard time with these clowns….which of course is to be expected," she stated trying to act tough and not make herself appear vulnerable and in need of help, "I've decided to let you have the big fish all to yourself. Be grateful I'm giving you the honour and for saving your skin, now go on and do your thing!" she yelled out towards him furiously as he swallowed rather hard and uneasy seeing how dead serious she appeared.

Her answer soon disproved any good intentions Max first thought of her before squinting his eyes in disappointment, "R…Right…." he replied deciding not to question her any further as he drove out through the small opening she left him with Chomp following in from behind.

As they passed through and out of the way, Terry let out a fierce roar to get the chasmosaurs' attention so they wouldn't dare turn their backs on him or try to go after Max,"Ahahahah! So then, who wants a piece of us hmm?" Roar and they back off at predator

"I see it now, if we beat him maybe the herd will have to follow us then."

"In that case Chomp, let's give him all we've got!" Max yelled out with determination as Chomp roared back towards their foe who narrowed his eyes and snorted angrily as Max decided to bring in the big guns, "Element booster! Dino tector on!" Equipping the dino tector, Chomp glowed bright yellow as he became encased in his armour and was fully equipped for battle against the mutant dinosaur!

Answering what may have been the challenge of a truly worthy foe, Naxocertops rushed head on towards Chomp as the 2 massive behemoth dinosaurs collided horns in a tie which shook the premises! Breaking away and backing off, Naxocertops thrusted out his side spikes at Chomp, which thankfully were deflected by his armour as sparks arose from the collision! In response Chomp swung out his tail and smacking his rival in the face and sending him flying several feet away, as Naxocertops grounded his feet and stabilised himself! Snorting with anger, the mutant ceratopsian roared as he summoned lightning from the skies which charged him up with energy as he mounted a full powered electric charge towards him!

"Thunder bazooka!" Max yelled in response, slashing the move card as Chomp surged with electricity and shot forward like a torpedo surging with electricity!

Both powerful ceratopsians clashed at one another as their electrified horns collided with one another causing sparks to fly out violently! A bright golden flash shone out powerfully which caught the attention of the other dinosaurs as they ceased their attack and turned towards the main battle! Even Ursula and Terry were stunned with awe at the light display as Max held firmly, undeterred by the flash of lightning, gritting his teeth and looking ahead as he yelled out at the top of his lungs cheering on his partner!

Eventually, fuelled by the power of his bond with Max as well as his reasons to win being to protect the people and dinosaurs of the future, Chomp roared out as he gave one more burst of energy, overpowering Naxocertops! The mutant dinosaur tried as hard as he could but couldn't hold his ground as he was gradually being pushed back, his feet scraping against the ground as the triceratops eventually won out! As Naxocertops tried to shove his head upwards, he left his underside exposed as Chomp eventually pushed on through and sent him flying through a large rock as he crashed several feet away and slumped down to the ground defeated!

Seeing his partner emerge victorious, Max grinned widely and punched upwards, "Awesome Chomp! You did it!" he cheered as Chomp let out a proud roar in triumph!

The chasmosaurs were caught completely by shock and bewilderment to see their leader have been bested in battle! With him beaten, as they turned around to see Terry unleash a burst of flames form his jaws can create a wall of fire before him, they all lost their courage and will to fight on as they turned tail and retreated back the way they came till they were out of sight.

"That's right! Get out of here!" Ursula hollered as they fled across the dusty hills and back into the forest where they came from, That'll teach you to mess with me! Ursula the great! Hohoho!" she chuckled proudly mocking them as Terry let out a loud roar in triumph.

Max smiled seeing with the minions taken care of it'll be that much easier to take care of one last loose end as he turned around and glared at naxocertops, "And now to finish this…." He said hard as he drove towards him with Chomp following behind. As he opened his eyes weakly ups feeling the approaching vibrations, naxocertops widened his eyes seeing his troops had deserted him and now he was left on his own to be cornered by the very same humans and their pet dinosaurs who defeated him! Disgusted with such humiliation and seeing nothing to gain in a battle he had no chance of winning, he quickly forced himself up to his legs and roared out at them before turning around to retreat in another smaller opening he noticed in the side of the canyons to Max's alarm!

Seeing the burly and ferocious ceratopsian turn tail and retreat, Ursula couldn't help but let out laughter in amusement, "Hahah! Now look at him go! He's running away scared!" she mocked pointing out at Naxocertops as he scurried off to get away, "Guess without his cronies to back him up he's not so tough after all." She grinned rather smugly.

"After him!" Max then yelled urgently, We can't let him get away!" Revving up their engines and recalling Chomp and Terry to their cards, the 2 of them gave chase as fast as they could go! They pursued Naxocertops out of the canyons and into the open space of the hills, thankfully further away from the gates which was where they wanted to keep him from going! Eventually as they looked on their maps they could see a sheer drop into a huge chasm coming up on their radar with the other side of the canyon being further away!

They both brightened up seeing they may have caught a lucky break at last! "Hahaha! He's got nowhere to run now!" Ursula laughed confidently believing they had him where they wanted.

Max grinned confidently seeing there was no way he could get out of this now, "He's all ours now!" He cheered as the cliff soon came into view and Naxocertops widened his eyes hesitating and slowing down momentarily at the sight of the huge gap between his side of land and the other side of the canyon! He soon got over it, deciding he'd much rather take his chances with the canyon than risk getting captured, and if he were to lose his life in the process then so be it! He roared out his mind clear of doubts having made his decision as he accelerated and pressed forward towards the cliffs to Max and Ursula's shock and bewilderment!

"WAH!?" They widened their eyes as the Naxocertops pressed onwards showing no signs of fear at all or any intention of stopping! They soon stopped, braking as hard as they could not wanting to risk it, but were bewildered to see the mutant dinosaur was still running at full speed towards the huge drop! They could tell he was either desperate, confident or perhaps lost his mind, maybe all of the above! Mustering all the energy in his back legs, Naxocertops roared proudly as he kicked himself out across the edge of the canyon and launched himself with such force he appeared almost as though he was flying! "Whoa!" They gasped in shock to see him leap with such great strength and without hesitation as he seemed to almost soar across the chasm and it looked as though they were going to lose him!

"He's going to escape! We'll never catch him now!" Ursula cried as she clutched her head in her hands in disbelief at what she was seeing!

Max gritted his teeth in frustration, "Rats! We were so close!" he hissed slamming his fist into his steering wheel, feeling as though all their efforts were wasted after coming so far…..Till the sounds of helicopter rotors in the distance caught his ears and making them look ahead. "Huh?" They both widened their eyes in surprise as a helicopter form the resistance coming in, carrying a massive carrier cage with its bottom claw and rising high into the air it aimed the cage right in the path of Naxocertops!

The mutant ceratopsian widened his eyes in horror, as he couldn't stop or turn in time, his momentum driving him straight into the cage as he slammed into the other side as it smashed in and the other end closed down in time! The impact shook up the copter violently, but it soon settled down thankfully, as Naxocertops didn't put up a fight or tried to resist capture, having used up enalry all his energy reserves fighting and trying to escape.

"Aha! Bullseye!" Ursula grinned as she pumped up her arms and smiling victoriously.

Max let out a gasp of relief that they made it at the last second, "That was a close one….." he soon smiled easy seeing it was mission accomplished as the copter flew in to where they were and settled down the cage with the mutant dinosaur inside, breathing heavily in exhaustion as he slumped down to the cage defeated and captured much to his disgust.

Feeling confident and deciding to rub their victory in his face, Ursula hoped out of her speed demon and leaned forward with a cheeky grin on her face as she looked down at the Naxocertops who glared at her angrily, feeling disgusted at having lost and being outsmarted by humans and then being stored at like some kind of caged zoo animal…it was utterly mortifying. "Nyeh! Nyeh! Aww what's the matter? Not so tough new that you're all caged up like a criminal are you?" She insulted him sticking out her tongue and even smacking her backside at him!

Triggered by her insults, the dinosaur's eyes reddened momentarily as he let out a huge thrust which shook the cage up and the horns struck out between the bars and pricing out of them, nearly reaching Ursula by just a few inches! "WAAH!" She yelped as she stumbled back and fell down, looking up she widened her eyes and paled at the huge dinosaur snorting at her from behind bars. She placed hand to her chest to try and still her racing heart, having had a narrow brush with death and feeling eternally grateful for still being alive as she practically fainted down on the ground.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut if you want to keep yourself intact old lady…." Max commented as he drove up to where she was.

Ursula soon gulped down hard as a bead of tense sweat fell past her cheek, "Point taken…." she nodded turning pale for a moment before a tic mark appeared on her forehead as she shouted right back at Max, "And stop calling me old!" She growled furiously shaking her fist at him having just rebounded back from her moment of shock.

**(Meanwhile)**

In a rather isolated part of the Valley lay a rather wide open flat plain surrounded by a dense grove of trees on all sides with a large waterhole near the edge. One half of the plain was green and lush providing a food source for the dinosaurs that came here to nest, while a rather sandy patch on the other end provided suitable ground for mother dinosaurs to build their nests out of either sand mounds or with twigs and leaves from the forest. It was a peaceful place for many different species to not only coexist but also a safe haven for families to be raised….or it should have been but not today….

The nearby outpost which was a small campsite of pitch up tents and monitoring facilities located near the outskirts of the nesting grounds was completely trashed, the equipment smashed up and the tents torn down with the tarps carrying several tears in them. Vehicles like buggies, bikes and jeeps were overturned or smoking on fire, with massive footprints leading out of the base camp hinting something massive had ploughed through nor long ago. Around the camp lay the bloodied bodies of skewered troopers, with puncture wounds in their chests or huge holes sticking from one end of their bodies to the next! It was the scene of a slaughter as many of them lay down in pools of blood, and the worse part was that the killer wasn't far away.

Ahead of the camp were the nesting grounds, as several dinosaurs like iguanodon, pentaceratops or pinacosaurus began retreating across the fields in terror, in their panic they didn't care about anyone or anything else except to escape as they nearly trampled smaller baby dinosaurs underfoot who struggled to get out of the way! Worse many even ran over or trampled over eggs and nests of other dinosaurs or even their own as they struggled to escape their tormentor who had made her way into their home grounds!

The more loyal or firm parents like maiasaura, stood guard over their eggs to sheltered their babies underneath them defensively, as they looked ahead narrowing their eyes while their young looked on traumatised with fear as their other parents being mainly fathers and a few mothers, were easily dispatched with and thrown aside by Hillierosaurus, who had made her way to the nesting ground in an effort to force the dinosaurs there to yield to her as part of her master's ambition to dominate the planet! The hatchlings and mother dinosaurs looked on in horror at her savagery and cruelty, as she swung out her spiked tail and gouged into the head of a charging anchiceratops! Her spear like spikes gouged into his brain as he slumped to the ground dead in an instant!

Having defeated all who dared opposed her, who either slumped down to the ground bleeding immensely or fled in terror, she turned her attention towards the remaining herds and families, rattling out her tail as if to both mock and oppress the remaining dinosaurs to join her cause as she let out a loud shriek to them! They were stunned and scarred beyond belief at what they saw, and many of them were on the verge of yielding to her if it would spare their lives and their families, as she gave a demonstration to those who would still harbour fantasies of resistance, having turned to the dead body of the pentaceratops and repeatedly skewering its dead body with her spiked tail! The ceratopsian's mate, looked away in horror while his young cried out in sadness and fear at seeing their father taken away before their eyes…..

All hope seemed lost for them all…..when suddenly, "Hold it right there!" A voice yelled out followed by the sounds of wheels whirring behind! The dinosaurs looked back to see a Digger's rig and heavy hauler approaching, with Rex and Ed inside narrowing their eyes as they arrived on the scene. As they came to a stop, they widened their eyes in sheer horror as they looked around them to see carnage and destruction everywhere. As if the slaughtered troopers and destroyed camps weren't bad enough, the sight of the dead or dying dinosaurs lying about the premises, destroyed nests and eggs along with countless crying hatchlings and remaining mother dinosaurs petrified with fear….it was their worst nightmare come true.

"This….This awful….." Rex was choked speechlessly, seeing that even at brith many of these babies would have to carry on in the world with only 1 or even no parents at all….some of them didn't even get their chance to start their beginning….Looking into the eyes of Hillierosaurus, he could see she was smirking with sadistic delight, she enjoyed breaking their spirits and hearts in order to make them yield to her…..all because she and the other Mutant dinosaurs desired conquest and were willing to do anything to get it, with no sense of morals or even a shred of emotion….it was pure evil and nothing more….Rex couldn't have imagined a dinosaur being truly evil but now that he saw it happen before his very eyes he couldn't believe it.

Ed was at a loss for words he couldn't bring himself to crack a joke anytime soon, even he felt so shattered beyond belief he couldn't find anything to say back. Being an orphan himself and for the baby dinosaurs to see some of their parents perish before their very eyes right at birth…..

Soon Rex, unable to hold back himself shook off his calm demeanour a his eyes widened and he exploded with rage! "You….heartless monster!" He roared at the thought of those baby dinosaurs scarred for life now and not able to experience the love and kindness their parents could give them….like he once did for a while….he clenched his hands into tight fists that could crack a small rock inside, "You'll pay for what you did! This I swear it!" He swore pointing out at the Hillierosaurus who turned her attention towards him, narrowing her eyes hard seeing her enemies had arrived.

Ed gritted his teeth and punched his fist into his palm feeling enraged himself, "Yeah! That creep's gone too far! Now it's payback time!" he growled swearing payback for this atrocity.

In response to their challenge, Hillierosaurus roared out at them and began rattling her tail as a sign of aggression as well as to try and intimidate them, but they didn't scare so easily. Spurred by feelings of anger and justice they vowed to bring her in no matter what they would have to go through to do it! They intended to end her ambitions here and now as they took out their cards and slashed them angrily!

"Dino slash! Carnotaurus! Blow her away!"

"Alpha slash! Shake em up saichania!" Rex and Ed both yelled as Ace and Tank were both summoned to the field and the skies turned colourful in the battlefield! Looking around and seeing what had happened around them, Ace and Tank were shocked beyond belief before turning to face Hillierosaurus and roaring out at her in anger, intending to make her pay for these unforgivable actions against innocent dinosaur families.

Sensing a battle brewing, the remaining dinosaurs picked up or lead their hatchlings further away to the forest, entrusting the humans to handle this as they were their only hope now. In response Hillierosaurus roared out and lumbered towards them, with the intention to break their spirits first beyond recovering before breaking their bodies permanently! Rex saw her intentions in her eyes and hardened his won, knowing there was no way they could afford to draw this out any longer.

"This time we'll go all out from the start! No way can we take any chances with a monster like her!" Ed may not have been the brightest bulb in the store knew for a fact the longer Hillierosaurus remained active she was still a danger to every dinosaur present in the valley and especially to him and Rex!

His partner nodded back at him seriously, "Good idea Ed, better to be safe than very sorry." He said acknowledging they were on the same wavelength as this was a matter of survival and not just another battle so they had to be at their best at all times. In fact as they both recalled from their previous experiences with gorgoraptor and dreadsaurus no way could they take any chances now. Rex narrowed his eyes as he focused hard collecting his wind energy before transferring it to Ace "Elemental fusion!" Ace flashed white and emerged in his awakened form!

Ed meanwhile took out his element booster and decided to activate it, "Dino tector on!" He yelled out loud equipping Tank with purple armour as she emerged armed and ready to fight on even terms with the monster stegosaur! She charged out and swing out her body like an axe, throwing herself against Hillierosaurus who was able to guard against it as she shoved her body out sideways, both armoured dinosaurs clashed as sparks flew between them! Hillierosaurus then attempted to gouge out Tank's brain and end the fight quickly as she aimed her tail for her head! Thankfully due to the armour plate on her head she was able to block it as the spike even chipped off a bit in the process which angered the mutant dinosaur as she reared back a bit to reposition herself and wind up for a mother attack!

Unwilling to let her do so, Tank swung out her tail and smashed at the stegosaur's face! It disoriented her a little as she merely shook it off much to Ed and Rex's surprise and frustration respectively at how resilient she was. The 2 dinosaurs then swung out they tails and smashed club against spikes repeatedly much like 2 swordsmen clashing blades with one another as sparks flew out with each collision! It was a battle between 2 armed gladiators and body sides seemed evenly matched. Annoyed by this, Hillierosaurus broke away and leapt back several feet away so she could take aim at her foes for different attack.

"Take this you walking pin cushion!" Ed then yelled confidently grinning as he slashed a move card, "Rock roller!" Tank roared as she smashed the ground causing bits of earth to fly out before recollecting into a massive rock which she spun around and smashed her tail at which caused it to bowl straight towards Hillierosaurus! Unfortunately, she glowed purple summoning purple lances from the earth into crystal crushed, which pointed out ahead as she charged ahead at full speed, easily smashing through the boulder and pummelling Tank back as she landed upside down all helpless! "WAH! Oh no!" Ed yelped clutching his face in horror!

Rex narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Urgh…that move's a tough one to beat….." He grumbled having remembered it was nearly impossible to overpower….unless, "AH! Wait a minute….that time with gigantspinosaurus…." He breathed widening his eyes as he remembered the trick he used last time to beat it as he grinned with hope, "Yeah….that could work!"

Meanwhile Hillierosaurus began trotting towards the now helpless Tank, as she dragged her tail across the ground scraping it against the rocks, sharpening it till her spikes were as sharp as blades. A sinister smirk came on her face as she prepared to run her tail through Tank's exposed underbelly and skewer her heart, looking forward to coat her spikes in fresh blood as Ed's heart raced and he sweated profusely seeing the monstersaur was getting closer and closer! "Get up Tank! Get up!" He cried as Tank tried her best to struggle back onto her feel but her spikes were jammed into the ground so much it was hard for her to use her tail s leverage to turn herself back up this time!

Hillierosaurus had just made it to where she was and raised her tail ready to deal the final blow, Ed was about to risk it all and ram his truck into the heartless mutant, when Rex yelled out at the top of her lungs grabbing her attention! "Over here ugly!" She looked to see Ace flashed white and roared out loudly with Rex next to him, "Let's dance!" Rex grinned punching ahead as Ace charged fearlessly ahead and Hillierosaurus, agitated by his attack attempt, disregarded Tank and mounted a full charge towards him as she summoned forth crystal crusher again and prepared to run through him!

Ed widened his eyes in alarm at what he was seeing, "Are you nuts!? Playing chicken with that monster!? It's suicide!"

In response Rex merely turned to him and held a thumbs up, "Don't worry Ed! I've got this!" He grinned much to his confusion.

Looking back and seeing they were on the verge of colliding, "WAAAAH!" Ed clutched his face and covered his eyes horrified that Rex would send his partner to die like that as he couldn't look! The sound of smashing was heard, and as Ed slowly peeked through his fingers terrified at seeing a skewered carnotaurus, he and Hillierosaurus were both surprised and widened the eyes to see a wooden stump at the end of the javelins! "Huh!? What the!?" Ed blinked his eyes repeatedly in surprise as Hillierosaurus stopped and lowered her javelins to sniff it curiously, wondering if she had misjudged or her eyes played tricks on her, as Ace suddenly appeared on her side and rammed her away while her guard was down!

"Haha! We got her now Ace!" Rex punched forward as Ed soon realised it.

"Oh! That's right! Dino illusion!" He gasped patting his fist into his palm before looking back ahead with a big smile, "Heh, it actually had me fooled for a sec but I knew he was fine all along…." He breathed with relief as Tank finally managed to work herself back onto her feet.

"Yeah…you sure did….." Rex replied sarcastically knowing Ed was worried the whole time….though perhaps he'll know that he himself knew what he was doing and maybe trust in him more that their chances of winning may not have been as low as he first believed.

As Hillierosaurus recovered from Ace's sneak attack she roared angrily and smashed her tail into the ground, but widened her eyes ins surprise to see Ace suddenly dart at her! As she reared her tail back and began to swing it out at him, "Now Ace! Tornado toss! Go!" Rex yelled as the carnotaurus made a last minute turn to run around her, spinning so fast she couldn't keep up till the winds began to swell beneath her feet and she was carried high into the sky as Ace stopped to catch his breath and she began to fall uncontrollably back to Earth!

"Alright! We got her now!" Ed cheered pumping up his arms while Rex smiled….only to see the stegosaur suddenly curl up into a ball and flash purple before spiralling down into the ground and smashing through it with ease and disappearing down a huge hole to their alarm! "Wh…What the!?"

"Hillierosaurus just used mole attack!" Rex gasped before gritting his teeth in frustration at seeing that she was able to find a way to counter his attack, "Tch! Not good….." Now that she was out of sight she would be extremely difficult to fight back against, she could go after any one of them when they leased expected it or she could use this chance to escape even! Narrowing their eyes the 4 of them scanned their surroundings and kept their senses on high alert for any signs of movement….the air was tense and almost silent as they looked around and didn't even blink knowing a split second was all it would take for them to lose not just the battle but even their own lives….

Suddenly a rumble occurred under Ace, which made them all turn to see his feet shaken up and he was stumbling about in agitation!

"There!" Ed pointed out quickly.

"Ace watch out!" Rex warned as his partner leapt out of the way in time as the stegosaur burst out form the ground right below him! She landed back on the ground and roared as Ace stumbled and crashed onto the ground as the vibrations from her shaking the field made him stumble and lose his balance! "Oh no!" Rex gasped in horror as she reared up her tail and thundered towards her, "Ace! Run now!" He yelled as he looked back weakly, widening his eyes as he struggled to push himself up to his feet!

"I can't watch! He's done for!" Red cried out covering his eyes as Hillierosaurus swung out her tail like an axe right at where the carnotaurus was!

Rex closed his eyes gritting his teeth and shouting out at the top of his lungs, "Ace!" Hearing his words the carnotaurus mustered all his energy to his feet in time, darting out of the way of the tail as she struck through the ground and angered the Hillierosaurus once more at having her attack evaded again!

"Ah….." Rex and Ed both sighed in relief as they regrouped together, "That was too close…." He said to Ace who sniffed at his parter at his window and even licked at the windshield to show he wa okay much to Rex's amusement, which also made Ed smile happy they made it out.

A roar suddenly echoed ahead, catching their attention as they looked ahead hard to see Hillierosaurus managing to free her tail from the ground, after smacking it on the ground and getting the dirt and muck off her spikes she then glared at them and roared with immense fury, so immense they could feel her roar echo inside their buggies which made them sweat nervously.

"Boy is she relentless….." Ed let out a gasp seeing how tireless and determined to see them dead she was. She was as strong as she was both merciless and remorseless, a very dangerous combination indeed….

Rex narrowed his eyes, "Yeah….and without mercy too…." She was smart too, knowing how think on her feet as she managed to exploit the one weakness in tornado toss earlier meaning that wouldn't work again. Plus she wasn't giving them a chance to recuperate, attacking non stop and wanting to hit them where it hurts most too.

They began to sweat profusely and pant gasping heavily for air, the battle was taking a huge toll on them, and as Rex looked back he narrowed his eyes to see a few dinosaurs looking out of the forest anxiously fearing for their protectors and their own safety. Looking on, Rex could see at this rate not only were the other dinosaurs in danger of being caught in the crossfire, but the nesting grounds themselves could be destroyed forever and the dinosaurs may no longer have a home they can go to.

This had gone on long enough" Ed soon narrowed his eyes having had enough of this, this time unwilling to become the mutant's punching bag, in fact he wanted his shot at getting payback on the Hillierosaurus for what she did with all his might. Tank roared out with fury, unwilling to let such injustice go unpunished, a sentiment shared by Ace as he snarled out viciously towards Hillierosaurus who shrieks back at them in defiance!

Rex smiled seeing everyone was raring to go, and he himself was determined to end this battle and make sure Hillierosaurus faces justice, "Alright! We'll end this together right here and now!" He yelled looking ahead as Tank and Ace charged ahead into battle! At first Hillierosaurus narrowed her eyes and readied her tail anticipating them to come in from the front, but soon the separated and gone in opposite direction much to her surprise! before long she saw they had trapped in a pincer attack with them on both her sides! Tank swung out her tail slamming her club near her feet, and before Hillierosaurus could respond Ace suddenly lunged in and snapped at her foot forcing her to draw it back in!

This repeated a few times with mock charges and false attacks, which served to agitate her as she could tell they were toying with her and they were trying to make her worried too! She snarled viciously swinging out her tail and thrusting her forward spikes each time they went in! Rex narrowed his eyes seeing his plan to tire her out was working as her reactions soon began to slow each time she thrusted forward and quickly had to respond to another attack form the opposite side!

Eventually, after swinging her tail out once more, she struggle to reel it back in as she fell to her knee and began to let out a pained groan, making Ed widen his eyes upon noticing it, "Hillierosaurus is getting tired now!"

Rex nodded with affirmation, "She's almost out of stamina, just a bit more and one more move should do the trick." He said as Ace nodded knowing what he had to do as he and Tank turned back to face their weakened adversary, who was starting to feel fear for the first time, as she soon began to realise she couldn't keep it up at this pace. Looking side to side and seeing both her foes on opposite ends she couldn't react to, she knew she had to get them both in sight in order to have the advantage, but in her current state she was in no condition to fight any longer.

She narrowed her eyes glaring at them with hatred and rage, she intended to break their spirits and will to fight but instead they did the opposite, their determination was lit and they were pushing her into a corner she couldn't escape from! Disgusted at being mocked, she decided she wouldn't have anymore part of their little games as she turned around and began to make a beeline for the forest, with the intention of going after the dinosaurs present there and maybe use them as leverage to get her enemies to yield!

Rex widened his eyes seeing she was making a break for the woods, "Uh oh! She's making a run for it!" He cried knowing at this rate she could disappear completely or that he would pose a huge threat to the dinosaurs in hiding!

"I'll stop her!" Ed growled furiously gritting his teeth as veins could be popping out of his forehead tensely! "No way is she gonna get away with what she did to us and to all those little baby dinosaurs!" He growled before taking out a move card, "You're not going anywhere! Not if we have anything to say about it! Spike arrows!" He yelled as Tank flawed purple surging with energy before firing a barrage of crystal arrows from he club tail which rained down in front of Hillierosaurus' path! She stuttered in surprise seeing her escape route had been cut off, turning around to see Ace and Tank charging right at her she snarled angrily and roared out at them seeing no other choice now, declaring no mercy this time around!

Flashing purple she generated a crystal on her tail which sprouted out into a quake saber which she rattled threateningly in front of them! While Ace stopped hesitantly, Tank still charged on fearlessly as Ed slashed the right move for the job! "Counter with Gigarock hammer!" He yelled slashing the card, purple energy gathered around Tank's armoured club before blooming into a giant crystal club! As Tank leapt up into he air it suddenly grew immensely large before she somersaulted forward, swinging down her tail like a giant hammer which smashed right though the quake saber to Hillierosaurus' alarm before the club smashed onto her! Even Rex was amazed at what he saw as he stared widely with a gaping mouth!

Ed wasn't done, grinning to see Hillierosaurus was off balance he decided to make sure she was completely helpless and unable to fight back this time around, "Now earthquake!" He yelled following up his previous attack as Tank roared slamming down onto the ground creating a huge chasm which the stegosaur fell into! As she struggled to pull herself out, Tank slammer her club into the crack to seal it up as it smashed in between Hillierosaurus and caused her to be trapped in the land's very own vice like jaws as she roared din pain and agony! "Alright Rex! She's all yours now!" Ed quickly yelled to him as the blond boy nodded in acknowledgement.

"And she's finished too!" He yelled taking out his move card, "Let's wrap this up with ninja attack!" Slashing it Ace rushed forward before splitting into 6 copies of himself as they circled around the trapped Hillierosaurus and struck out at her repeatedly without mercy against her exposed vulnerable upper torso! Trapped in the cracks she was unable to retaliate or defend, as Ace delivered one final strike in the center of her chest, sending he flying out of the crack and then landing at a huge thud down on the ground ahead! She groaned painfully and tried to force herself up back to her feet, a Rex and Ed narrowed their eyes waiting to see what she would do next.

She was defiant to the end….but soon she gave into fatigue and exhsautiond, letting out a final pained roar she groaned before collapsing down to the ground unconsciously, as Tank and Ace both roared out in triumph at last the battle being over and win much to their partners' relief and ease that they could rest easy now after their long and arduous fight.

"Phew….we did it…." Ed wheezed as he rested in his chair and slumped in further with exhaustion after the experience.

Rex nodded feeling just as exhausted as he was, "Yeah….that was a tough one but nothing we couldn't handle." He looked ahead and gave Ace a big thumbs up to congratulate him for his victory, as the carnotaurus roared out happy at being praised and for being able to do something great for the dinosaurs by putting a stop to the one tormenting them and threatening their very survival.

Not long after they won their battle, the sounds of vehicles approaching through whirring tyres and engines along with helicopter rotors form the sky were heard across the hills. Turning in the direction they came from, Rex, Ed and their dinos could see Resistance reinforcements arrive on the scene in 4 wheeled bikes or jeeps in order to salvage the mess and aftermath of the battle. "And it looks like the clean up crew's on the way too." He then said acknowledging their presence as they began to grab hold of the downed stegosaur with a helicopter claw and then carry her away out of sight. Good riddance to bad rubbish Ed and Rex could see as they scowled heavily at her being dragged off through the air.

As they looked around they narrowed their eyes and frowned seeing this victory came at quite a heavy cost, with not just the loss of many human lives but also the devastation of a natural dinosaur nursery too, with so many eggs smashed and parents lost too….as the troopers began to gather up and salvage whatever eggs that had remained intact as well as pick up any straggling hatchlings that may have been in hiding before bringing them into their trucks for safe handling.

Rex sighed sadly, wishing that they came sooner, if so they could have maybe saved them….."Just how many more of us are going to have to be sacrificed….for this?" He breathed heavily and hissed through his teeth, feeling as though his own heart was punctured with a spear.

Ed sighed feeling immense empathy for Rex, understanding his feelings of failure too for what they lost today….but as he looked ahead, his frown vanished and was replaced with a bit of a small smile when what he saw would make up a fair compensation, "Well….at least it's not a total loss….look!" He pointed out ahead after getting Rex's attention by patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" A cry ahead soon caught his attention, looking ahead he felt a small amount of weight and guilt lifted from him as he saw that despite what the deaths they failed to prevent it still wasn't a total loss at least. Around him various families of dinosaurs such as prosaurolophus or pachyrhinosaurus which emerged from the forest sensing it was safe again, as they began to bellow at him and Ed in gratitude for being able to help protect their sacred nesting grounds as well as their families.

Rex and Ed both felt more relieved as some of the eggs in the nests began to hatch, as baby dinosaurs peeped out of their cracked shells and came into the world to be greeted by some of their loving parents who began sniffing or licking them with affection. On the bright side at least some chicks even if they lost 1 parent they still had a mother to care for them and they just may have a future growing up now and Rex smiled happy to see they were able to help provide that for some of them so that they wouldn't need to worry about growing up without a living family.

**(Meanwhile)**

Further away near the center of the sanctuary stood a giant volcano which was smoking rather heavily with dark ash plumes at the top coating the skies in a near tainted colour of orange and blackish grey as the smoke covered across the sky. It was a dry and desolate landscape as geysers spitting out lava were scattered about the premises, the area nearly choked out of life with so many dead trees and fallen decaying trunks lying around the volcanic landscape, further away were thick smoky geothermal springs letting out thick gas fume layers close to the ground making it nearly impossible for smaller creatures to breathe and thus suffocate to death made evident by the skeletal remains of small dinosaurs like troodon or tapejara that were too close and weren't able to get out in time.

If it weren't for their air conditioned bone buggies, Zoe and Zander would have suffered the effects of the gas themselves as they drove through the dry and dying landscape in search of the source of the increased dinosaur and tectonic activity detected nearby. Passing by Zoe looked around feeling rather shaky and unnerved after they passed by an area which appeared much like a dinosaur graveyard with so many fossils lying about, the stench of death was no doubt permeating the air as there were a handful of pterosaurs circling above looking for a chance to scavenge for leftovers or any dying animals.

Zoe and Zander go Volcanic area with tar pits and dino graveyard

"I'm surprised they actually decided to build this sanctuary around a volcano." Zoe gulped as she saw on her radar the massive volcano nearby which was demonstrating large amounts of energy and seismic activity with energy levels spiking rather hard, "I mean sure this place is supposed to simulate a natural environment for the dinosaurs, but even so to put them near a natural time bomb that could go off at any moment and wipe them all out!?" She then cried out in alarm wishing she had taken to go take on Max's mission instead of this one, "Not to mention tar pit pools and quicksand pits….What were they thinking!?" She screeched as she remembering they passed a set of tar pits underneath the smoking ash plume.

It was like a swamp of black goo bubbling up from the ground making it a virtual death trap for any unlucky animal that got to close, which was fortunate they managed to steer clear and avoid them in time though the narrow path they were forced to take was steep and there were many times they nearly fell in, which was practically nerve wrecking. This place was supposed to be a dinosaur paradise but to include such dangers and a natural disaster, she didn't think they'd make it so natural that it would replicate some of the old dangers of the prehistoric world the dinosaurs stayed well clear of.

"Well, from what I heard volcanoes do at least produce volcanic ash which helps make the land more fertile." Zander then stated rather calmly, "Plus I'm sure the dinosaurs here are used to how it works and know to stand clear of it, plus I'm certain they'd know all kinds of safety routes to help avoid the lava when it does blow."

"I guess….though I still don't really like it very much…." She muttered in response, feeling most uneasy for the signs of death and warnings were everywhere from old remains and bones to pits, sheer falls and lava geysers….as if they didn't already have enough to deal with already.

As she dwelled on said worries and shuddered at the thought of maybe falling off a clidd into a tar pit before it caught fire by the lava, "Say, I have been wondering about something." Zander suddenly spoke up, thankfully distracting her from her worries as she looked to him quickly.

"Wh…What's that?" she asked him.

He eyed her curiously, "Is there anything going on between you and Max as of late?" he then bluntly asked.

Zoe widened her eyes and blinked, before blushing deep cherry red in embarrassment, "EH!?" she squealed before glaring at Zander angrily, "Wh…What makes you say that!?"

Realising he may have said a touchy topic, Zander sheepishly scratched his cheek looking away from her, "W….Well I was only curious that's what." he replied before looking away from her, "Plus you both seemed kinda close just now…..was just a thought….nothing more…." He muttered softly feeling regretful as he twiddled his fingers with guilt.

Easing up a bit, Zoe tried her best to control the wild thoughts and emotions running through her mind right that very moment, but try as she might she couldn't deny some of her feelings as her inner struggle made her blush pink and cringe painfully as if there was some kind of war raging on inside her between her tsunderish attitude as well as her honest feelings for Max which were coming into full bloom with age. As Zander continued to stare at her with curious and confused blinking eyes, she sweated nervously and swallowed hard as she tried to force out whatever words were on her mind, "W…well…..you see…."

**RUMBLE!**

Luckily or unfortunately, she lost what she was about to say as a rumble echoed through the ground suddenly, shaking their buggies slightly as they could feel the inside rattle a bit.

Immediately sensing danger, the 2 of them looked around and observed their surroundings, "Huh?"

"What's….that?" Zander asked nervously losing his breath as they turned in the direction of the volcano which was further ahead of them. From what it seemed the direction of the quake seemed to be originating from there….and the plumes and gases emitted from it seemed to be that much more thicker and intense too! If it was going to blow it meant REALLY big trouble was on its way!

Zoe sweated nervously at the thought of it blowing its' top and if the lava were to run down there was no way they'd be able to outrun it in time…..though that didn't stop a large herd of stampeding dinosaurs from fleeing from it as they charged right at them! "AH!" Zoe widened her eyes at the sight of dacentrurus, saltasaurus, stegoceras, diceratops and other herbivores of various sizes along with a small handful of carnivores like sinraptor and abelisaurus rush out from ahead towards them, picking up large clouds of dust in the process as their thundering feet rattled the ground violently as they charged right at them both!

Zander widened his eyes and clutched his face in terror! "WAAAAH! Incoming stampede!" He screamed freezing in terror as he covered his face unable to respond with reversing away in time as the herd made their way to where they were!

"Grrr….." Zoe gritted her teeth hard as she readied her dinoshot, believing if this was some sort of attack by the Monstersaurs then she wasn't about to turn tail and cower away, "If it's a fight they want, we'll give them one!" To her surprise, right before she could slash the card, the dinosaurs quickly split up and went around her buggy and Zander's before continuing onwards past them without a backwards glance as they fled into the lowlands much to the surprise of them both!

"Huh?" They blinked their eyes in surprise to see that it was no attacking pack but instead a fleeing herd of dinosaurs as they seemed to be trying to escape from the Volcano….or perhaps from something else entirely…..

"That…was not what I was expecting…." Zander commented before looking over to Zoe curiously, "What just happened?" He asked.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders unsurely, "Beats me…." As far as she knows, his guess would probably be as good as or probably less than her own. She did however turn around and narrow her eyes with suspicion at the volcano, "But something tells me that volcano smoking really bad up there is a clear sign we'd better beat it before it gets too hot." she said seeing its' ash plumes seemed to be darkening with hints of molten cinders being spat out and mixed in with the fumes, which clearly weren't very good signs in comparison to what they just saw.

Zander felt this was probably their cue to beat it before things got too hot around here for their own good, "Maybe we should….."

**GROWL!**

A loud meaning roar echoed further ahead near the base of the volcano which caught the pair of guard, "AH!" It definitely sounded menacing and not one out of fear.

"What could have made that noise!?" Zander then squealed as he turned pale and began to sweat bullets. After that various cries and screams echoed ahead in the distance right after the roar, those sounded more like cries of distress, panic and fear.

"It sounded like there are still some dinosaurs trapped there….." Zoe mentioned with concern. Curious to find out what they might be dealing with, she tried to look up her buggy's scanners onto to find the radar frazzled and scrambled to a large extent much to her annoyance, "Ugh! All this seismic activity and heat is beginning to mess up my scanners….." she grumbled in annoyance seeing they were blind now….so be it then as she narrow her eyes with determination, "No choice, we've gotta investigate what's going on over there." She said as Zander widened his eyes in bewilderment.

"Investigate!?" He exclaimed in disbelief before protesting his concerns, "We're already in the middle of a death zone, nearby a giant fire mountain ready to blow its top at any moment! Plus those quakes just now they're bound to get worse! So bad that they could cause a whole herd of dinosaurs to stampede!And you want us to go deeper in all for a few dinosaurs crying for help!? Are you nuts!?" In fact he felt they should get out and save their own hides and just let nature do what it was meant to do, if a natural disaster like this was going to happen then so be it, they just needed to stand clear of it when it happened so they could live to see a new day.

"I know Zander," Zoe sighed understanding his side of things before hardening her expression with suspicion believing there was something wrong happening right now and it was by no means natural, "But we have to at least check it out, if there're dinosaurs that needs saving or got separated from the herd just now no way can we just leave it to get melted alive." She said to him in response having made up her mind. As she drove on ahead of him she spoke to Zander through the communicator with a little reverse psychology to get him motivated, "Besides, if Spiny was trapped somewhere and needed saving you wouldn't hesitate come back for him would you hmm?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing she got him right in a part he couldn't refuse, Zander lowered his head and sighed conceding defeat, "Oh….yeah I guess…." He hated how good the kids were in putting him and his friends into situations where they couldn't refuse.

"Good," Zoe then replied firmly seeing there were no further objections as she revved her engine up, "Now let's go." She said firmly as she drove on ahead leaving Zander to catch up with her as he struggled to keep up.

"Okay…..but for the record I still think this is a bad idea!" He cried out cautiously as he followed after her as fast as his crusher could go.

As the 2 of them drove further in, they prepared themselves mentally and emotionally for whatever was awaiting them near the foot of the volcano….but nothing would prepare them for the terrible sight stye were about to behold, "AH!" They widened their eyes in sheer shock to see a small group of dinosaurs which included a camarasaurus, wuerhosaurus, some leallynasaura and a few other dinosaurs stranded in the middle of a rocky outcrop which was in the middle of a lava river which flowed from some large cracks out from the volcano's base and had surrounded them on all sides!

The dinosaurs cried out in agitation, as they shoved about restlessly trying to get away from the rising lava, but in their panic they were also shoving one another in their group closer to the edge as the thought of being burned alive swallowed up their thoughts, their instincts fixated solely on self preservation regardless of what happened to the others, but at the rate the lava was rising they didn't have more than 15 minutes before they all would sink into the fiery abyss!

"Guess not all of them made it out in time….." Zander muttered feeling most sorry for them.

Zoe put a hand over her chin nervously seeing time was running out for the herd, "And that lava's rising fast too….." she mused seriously, knowing they couldn't leave them stranded, they had to make a move soon otherwise their gooses would be cooked!

They were about to summon out their dinosaurs to initiate a rescue plan to save them all when suddenly-

**ROAR!**

Another loud roar caught them by surprise, and as they turned to look they were shocked to see whom it originated from! "WAH!" They widened their eyes in alarm to see further away from where they were, staring right up at the volcano which was spewing hot gases into the air and then smashing at its' side with his huge heavily armoured tail was one of the mutant dinosaurs they were sent to apprehend!

"It's cassosaurus!" Zander exclaimed in shock, what sounded like a dinosaur in distress was actually their target roaring out in fury as he seemed to be throwing out some sort of temper tantrum and taking it out on his surroundings as he began slamming his spiked club around smashing through boulders like they were mere pebbles and then even slamming it into the volcano's side causing it to crack under such sheer force before slamming it onto the bone hard ground and even cracking it underneath! "Oh boy…." He gulped nervously while Zoe narrowed her eyes hard seeing the immense strength he possessed at being able to crack the side of a mountain like that with but a few strikes….imagine that sort of power if used in a real battle….

Zoe soon narrowed her eyes with suspicion seeing cassosaurus wasn't going after them or the other dinosaurs like his comrades, in fact he seemed rather preoccupied with something regarding the volcano. "What's he doing?" She asked herself, though very soon she was going to regret wondering so.

With another swipe of his tail, the cassosaurus slammed it right into the ground, this time causing the entire earth beneath everyone's feet to quake violently in the process!

"WAAAAH!" They cried in alarm as they were shaken up and it even caused the lava in the river to swell up and shake like the ocean's waves as the dinosaurs on the small island were shaken up too and cried out in dosirentation as they came closer to falling into the lava as parts of the island began to crack away to their alarm!

Observing the situation more closely, seeing the river was in the shape of a fissure crack, and that the cassosaurus was slamming his tail repeatedly around or at the volcano, she widened her eyes in horrid realisation at what was going on! "AH! He's actually trying to make the volcano blow!" She gasped in alarm, seeing things were already bad as they were but now they were going to become even worse!

"Not just that! Look!" Zander pointed down below them further from where they were.

As Zoe focused looking ahead, she squinted her eyes on her map to see it was a set of large tar pools further down the arid hill from where they were, "Tar pits….." she muttered seeing there were large amounts of them bubbling with the remains of dinosaurs sticking out from them or around the banks, "Oh no!" She soon gasped in horror realising what Zander was most concerned about, "If the lava breaks through and comes with the tar, it'll catch fire and become a blaze so uncontrollable there'll be no way we could put it out!" she cried fearing it could spread and engulf the entire valley in flames if that were to happen.

Zander gritted his teeth tensely realising the dire situation they were in as he gritted his teeth and hissed angrily, "And that beast is doing everything it can to make sure that happens…." Looking ahead they could see cassosaurus' club slamming had grown even more violent and out of control as the strikes became more frequent and the cracks opened further and further!

Zoe hardened herself for battle, not willing sit back any longer, "Well not if we have anything to say about it!" She shouted out loud.

"Yeah! You got that right! It's go time!" Zander pumped up his arms as the both of them accelerated towards where he was.

Meanwhile cassosaurus was still preoccupied with the task Arkosaurus had set him with, to create so much seismic activity so that the volcano would explode and drive the dinosaurs into panic and disarray they'd have no choice but to accept his master's leadership if they wanted to survive, plus it would easily draw out the Resistance too and they cold give him the fight that would surely satisfy him his desire for battle. It was an effective strategy but he soon grunted in annoyance for it was rather against his nature to do so, "Tch! This is not how I wanted to do things….." He grunted to himself in disgust as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of endangering other dinosaurs like hostages.

He felt it to be a cowardly tactic humans would use and he detested being on the same level as them…..but Arkosaurus was his master and there was no challenging him, so he begrudgingly proceeded to continue said plan. "But whatever the boss says goes…..and if this will draw them out then so be it." He huffed at the end, before his annoyed frown turned to that of a rather eager smirk as he prepared himself to test his skills and the result of his training from smashing up the place and causing so much destruction. Now to see which were superior, the dinosaurs born into the world and raised by humans or the superior evolved dinosaurs created to be unrivalled in every way possible! The though of it got his prehistoric heart pumping eagerly for battle the moment it would come….which wasn't very long.

"Hey you big brute!" Zander yelled behind him which caught his attention. Turning around he took notice of Zoe and Zander approaching him as he arched his back and reared up his tail waving it threateningly but they didn't budge, "You and your monstersaur pals have gone way too far now!" Zander then shouted out angrily before punching in a fist into his palm, "Now prepare yourself for a dino sized serving of defeat!"

In response cassosaurus let out a threatening roar, having accepted their challenge as the 2 of them took out their cards and slashed them!

"Dino slash! Spring up parasaurolophus!"

"Alpha slash! Gush out Spinosaurus!"

Paris and Tank appeared in full size and roared out challenging Cassosaurus to battle as he responded with a tail swipe, his huge clubbed tail smashed through several nearby rocks and fossils and sending them flying at them like high speed projectiles!

"WHOA! Duck!" Zoe cried as Spiny and Paris ran out of the way as she also drove out of the path of the incoming rocks as they smashed hard into the ground and cracked up and the pieces flew out as razor sharp shards!

Zander unfortunately wasn't able to evade them in time, as the rocks smashed across his frame and shook him up inside rather hard! "URGH!" he gritted his teeth hanging on best he could, thankfully apart from scratching his frame and a few cracks the damage wasn't so severe.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the other dinosaurs as some of the rocks that they managed to dodge came close to knocking them off their tiny island, smaller ones battered up the larger dinosaurs hard upon making contact and some even splashed into the river causing the lava to splash out! The smaller baby dinosaurs hid underneath the feet of the larger ones while some drops splashed over the bigger dinosaurs who weren't able to get away in time! The sizzling sounds of burns and heavy scars were made on their exposed body parts which made contact with the burning liquid as they let out pained cries in agony!

Zoe widened her eyes in horror at what she saw, "AH! They're gonna get hurt in the crossfire!" she gasped seeing how they were trapped between a rock and a hard place, and their battle was only maki g things worse as the resulting quakes seemed to sit up the river and make it splash around or even on them too!

"That's the least of our worries!" Zander cried out as he pointed ahead in alarm! "Look!"

"Huh?" As Zoe looked ahead she widened her eyes to see Cassosaurus had glowed purple and smashed down into the earth bringing up fossil fragments and rock chunks before merging them into a giant boulder and then spinning around it rapidly and kicking it out at them with a huge rock roller which thundered towards them! "WAH!" She widened her eyes knowing that while they could easily dodge this, the other dinosaurs wouldn't be able to! If it struck them or splashed into the lava river they all were going to be char grilled and overcooked in the worst possible way! Paris knew this too as she prepared to stand her ground and push against it in order to protect Zoe….thankfully to their surprise Spiny suddenly leapt in front of them!

"I'll deal with this! Hydro cutter!" Zander yelled as he activated the water move which made Spiny flash blue and generate a blade of water which he fired towards the boulder which cleaved it in half as it fell apart harmlessly.

"Phew…That was close…." Zoe let out a sigh of relief putting a hand to her chest seeing they avoided that in time before looking to Zander, "Thanks…." she said grateful to him as he blushed red and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehehehe!"

She then turned serious again and eyed the trapped and anxious herd with deep concern, "But still, we're gonna need to get them out of the way first otherwise they'll…hmm?" She stopped upon nothing something happening around both Spiny and Zander and soon widened her eyes and quickly reversed away from where he was, which puzzled him.

"Huh?" Zander blinked his eyes puzzled before realising he and his vehicle were actually….sinking? "What the?" As he and Spiny looked down they widnes their eyes to see they were falling right into a sand trap which cassosaurus had generated unknowingly to them! "WAAAH! I'm sinking! HELP!" He cried out frantically as Spiny tried to grab onto the side with his claws but could felt himself being pulled deeper into the pit as he claws weren't able to get a firm grip!

"You let your guard down and you pay the price, such is the law of battle!" Cassosaurus roared out which made Zoe glare at him in anger!

Before that she then gritted her teeth intending to first return the favour for Zander for what he did, "Hang on! Help's on the way! Thorn whip!" She slashed the card which enabled Paris to generate a huge vine from the middle of the pit, which gently helped to push both Zander and Spiny out of the pit and further away in time much to their relief!

"Ugh…..I thought we were goners…" Zander wheezed placing a hand to his chest to still his racing heart while Spiny let out a grunt of thanks to the parasaurolophus.

After that Zoe turned her attention to the cassosaurus who stepped back a bit nervously seeing he was now in her sights! "You'll pay for what you just did! Go Paris!" She yelled as Paris bellowed commanding the thorn whip to strike out at the evil mutant in turn! Unfortunately, cassosaurus responded by generating a quake saber from his tail which he struck out and cleaved the vine in half as it then wilted away back into the sand pit much to Zoe and Paris' frustration. "Tch!" She clicked her tongue seeing this was going to be harder than they thought….perhaps it was time they divide and conquer, "Zander! Go save those trapped dinosaurs while I take care of this guy!" She shouted at him as he quickly saluted her obediently.

"R…Right! On the double! Here I go!" He replied as he turned his ride around and drove out to the river where the trapped herd of dinosaurs were gathered. As they saw him approach they bellowed and roared anxiously worrying he was going to hurt them, but what he did next proved them wrong, "Never fear dinos in dire! Your hero Zander is here!" He proclaimed proudly as he took out a move card of his own, "With just the trick to get you all out of this jam! Futaba super cannon!" Spiny roared out summoning a huge body of water from the ground as Futabasaurus appeared form it and roared out to the herd surpassing them that a plesiosaur would appear in the volcanic field of all places.

"Go Futaba! Do your thing!" Zander pointed ahead as Futaba gathered up an orb of water before spraying it out across the lava river! Upon contact with the river, it caused immense amounts of steam to erupt which agitated and worried the dinosaurs at first as they stumbled or throated about restlessly and in a panic! As it cleared up they widened their eyes in surprise to see the lava had cooled down into solid rock! Making a land bridge that would bring them all to safety! "There you go! Now hurry fast!" Zander yelled out to them urgently. Hesitant the lead dinosaur being a shunosaurus, stepped its foot slowly onto the lava rock, but upon confirming it was solid and safe he let out a bellow to the rest of the other dinosaurs as they hastily made their way across it to the other side putting as much distance between themselves and the battle as they could as they got out of harm's way.

"Phew….now we have one less problem to deal with." Zoe let out a sigh of relief seeing now they could battle without worrying about any innocents in the crossfire….her moment of relief didn't last long however, as cassosaurus had no intention of letting this exciting battle stop midway and he planned on giving them a reason to keep fighting!

Angered by this unexpected turn of events, the cassosaurus roared flashing purple as he reared up on his back legs and struck the ground causing the ground to shake and crack a huge fissure in the earth which made its way towards the volcano! Hitting its mark it caused the mountain of fire to suddenly spit out chunks of magma from its top as rocks began to fly out heavily from its spout and fireballs began to rain down from the sky and dark clouds above and were heading right down fast!

"WAAAAAH!" Zoe and Zander braced themselves as the molten rocks smashed all around them, setting off dormant fire geysers beneath the ground as they spat out uncontrollably which stopped the fleeing dinosaurs in their tracks as they were held back by the fires that began to spread after the molten rocks struck dead or dying trees and debris around them and began to set them into a powerful wildfire!

"Oh no!" Zoe cried in alarm, Paris herself also let out an alarmed bellow to see such destruction and burning was like the time in the Cretaceous when the meteor struck Earth!

Seeing the crying dinosaur hatchlings in the herd and how their elders were desperately trying to shield them, Zander cliched his hand tightly into a fist as he gritted his teeth with rage, "Grrr! That tears it! Time to bring in the big water guns!" he yelled as he channeled the power of water deep within his very soul and sent it over to Spiny! "Elemental fusion!" He yelled causing Spiny to flash blue and transform into his awakened form! Quickly he slashed out a move card, "Falling water!" Spiny shot out a stream of water with Futaba doing the same as they shot out water across the fiery walls and blaze, helping to calm down the herds as well as put out the cinders that were being blown in by the winds! After that Zander took out another card as he sought to deal with the geysers themselves! "Water jammer!" Spiny then summoned forth a giant orb go water which then poured down all over the fire geysers, smothering out their flames and sealing them completely! "Zoe! I've got this covered!" He yelled to her, "You go snuff out that fiendish freak of a dinosaur before he sets us all on fire!" He shouted as she nodded firmly in agreement with him.

"Got it." She replied leaving Zander to take care of the flames and the innocent dinosaurs trapped in the crossfire, as she turned her attention and anger towards Cassosaurus who roared out at he threateningly! He narrowed his eyes and reared up high, knowing another earthquake of the same climber would be enough to start and uncontrollable chain reaction that would destroy all in its wake and soon his master's plan would be fulfilled! Knowing his plan, Zoe grabbed out her element booster from her pocket, "Not this time!" She yelled out in defiance before looking back to her partner who let out an angered bellow having just had enough of this, "Paris! Let's give him everything we've got!" She said to him as Paris stomped her foot on the ground hard ready to go with what Zoe had in mind! "Element booster! Dino tector on!" Paris soon flashed green as she was enveloped in her signature elemental armour and powered up!

"We'll put a stop to this once and for all!" Zoe declared as she decided to nip the source of this problem in the bud once and for all, "Here we go! Ultimate leaf!" She yelled slashing her strongest move card of all! Paris surged with the power of grass energy in her as she roared and charged with full strength, ramming into the cassosaurus just as he planned to use earthquake! Striking him hard in the gut, his vulnerable spot and then seeing him flying away through some large boulders before coming to a stop further away from where they were. Zoe fixed her gaze upon him, along with Paris, Zander and Spiny as they awaited to see if the fight was really over…..

The cassosaurus, opened his eyes weakly and stomped one foot on the ground as he tried to push himself up….try as he might he soon let put a pained growl before collapsing down on the ground in exhaustion which brought relief to Zander and Zoe seeing that it was finally over with.

"Phew….we made it just in time….."

"Yeah….but talk about cutting it close….." They both wheezed gasps of relief, shuddering at the thought of had they failed and they would be engulfed in a sea of flames right this very moment, "We almost had our gooses cooked there….." Zander muttered having had enough dangerous adventures after nearly losing his life twice today, earlier by dreadsaurus and now by boiling magma! It was also bringing him back bad memories of the volcanic island when they battled acrocanthosaurus and barely got out of there alive nearly being blown out by geysers and searing lava too.

Zoe slumped a little deeper into her chair feeling the same too, she had her share of close shaves but this really took the cake. Looking to the side she smiled lightly to see the herd of dinosaurs were recuperating after their fiery ordeal just now which helped relieve some tension off her, "But at least the herd is safe." She said feeling satisfied enough with the result at least, believing it was worth it in the end. As she drove in for a closer look, she noticed some of the young dinosaurs huddle being their parents scared as the adults formed a rather defensive line in front of them and let out warning grows to her. She however remained calm letting them know they were;t a threat as Paris let out a calm noise from her crest which helped put them more at ease.

"There there, it's alright, you're safe now, we promise." She assured them, which helped ease their tensions a bit but not entirely. Noticing the scars they suffered both emotional and physical as a result of the flames just now, Zoe sighed pityingly for them knowing she had to do something for them as she took out a grass move which should fix them up just fine, "Here, this should fix you all right up." She said slashing it in response, "Angel breath!" Paris flashed green as she shot out a breath of fresh pollen and leaves which swirled around the herd, the fresh minty smell of aromatherapy helped calmed down their nerves greatly as well as heal up any of their wounds and burn scars which they suffered from the lava and aftershocks. As they rested easily and calmed down, Zoe smiled pleased to see so many happy faces now.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Zander nodded in approval as he grinned happy taking out a water move card which would surely brighten up their day, "And for a little extra touch! Magic shower!" Spiny roared out as he summoned forth large rain clouds high in the sky which gathered around and began to rain down upon them, the cooling water splashing on their bodies helped ease them a bit more as well as put out the rest of the smouldering cinders and embers still present in the air or around them. Soon the smog and ash in the air began to wash away, as even the volcano itself began to ease up too as rain poured into it and helped to cool both it and the lava boiling deep underneath it. The skies soon began to clear up as well and it became that much easier to breathe as water began to run in through the cracks of the ground giving the herds some much needed relief as they quickly went into quench their thirst to the humans' gladness. "There, that should do it!" Zander snapped his fingers proud of what he just did.

"Good thinking," Zoe nodded with approval, "Now this place would be way more safe for any dinosaurs that come in through here next time around." She said as the rains cleared up and the skies appeared rather bright and blue after the as ash was cleared out and the volcano was laid to rest in a dormant state, meaning dinosaurs would be able to approach this area more carefully next time and with the water and grass energies they left in the ground after their attacks the chances were high that lush greenery may grow here and help provide a healthy ecosystem and habitat to support species again.

"Have to say," Zander spoke up to her, "You definitely have quite a knack for treating wounds like how you did just now." he then complimented her, getting her to look at him as he held up a thumbs up to her with approval, "You'd definitely make a great vet someday, maybe even better than your weirdo dad ever was."

"Aww thanks….." Zoe smiled scratching her head a bit sheepishly at the compliment, before opening her eyes at the insult Zander had shot about Dr Drake as she shouted back at him, "And you take that back about my dad now or else!" She yelled threateningly shaking her fist at him as he reared back nervously.

"S…Sorry…." He muttered in response as she huffed at him. Not long after that, Zander gritted his teeth hissing through them as he had a rather itching thought at the back of his mind which he really needed to get out yet was conflicted about whether he should tell Zoe….scratching his head and fighting non stop he couldn't hold it in anymore as he squeezed out a few small words, "Say uh…." He said shyly which was loud enough to get Zoe's attention.

She blinked her eyes at him, "Hmm? Yeah?" Zoe then asked him curiously.

Looking away feeling rather embarrassed for asking he blushed apple red and twiddled his fingers, "H…How's Reese doing nowadays?" He asked finding it rather painful to force out those words in front of Zoe as he felt himself torn up on the inside, "Is she well?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously before answering him, "She's….good. Same as always, nothing special."

"That's…good…" Zander replied sounding most awkwardly before finally realising he couldn't hold back any longer as he blurted out his true intentions, "Could you maybe like put in a good word for me to her?" He then asked suddenly, which made her squint her eyes with suspicion at him. Sweating nervously and blushing red in embarrassment at being so awkward Zander shouted out, "Look I really miss her okay!? Even if we are from different worlds I'm certain love will find a way to overcome anything the world or even the universe throws at us!" He declared most dramatically before clapping his hands together and begging Zoe desperately, "So pretty please do this for me!?"

Finding his childish behaviour to be rather amusing, Zoe grinned sneakily as she decided to entertain him a little, "Hee hee, we'll see…." she giggled before glaring at him, "Just don't try anything sleazy with her or you'll have to answer to me." She said protectively of her sister, which seemed to offend the tall skinny man as he yelled back at her in protest.

"H…Hey! Just who do you think I am!? Why I-huh?" He stopped midway as he heard a low growl and looked past Zoe, freezing in place to her surprise.

His change of mood and stunned silence surprised Zoe a bit, "Hmm?" As she looked in the direction he was staring, she widened her eyes to see that cassosaurus whom they believed was out of the match, was suddenly stirring! With ferocious determination he forced himself back up to his legs and roared out menacingly at them which agitated the herds behind them and shocked them both beyond belief!

"GAH!" Zoe gasped as Paris and Spiny ran in front to back them up as the mutant dinosaur got back up to his feet and shook out his tail at them threateningly!

"Is it round 2 already!?" He exclaimed in disbelief at how strong and relentless the ankylosaur was!

In anger, cassosaurus slammed his tail hard on the ground to intimidate them, but the process caused the ground underneath him to crack much to his surprise! Before long underneath his own weight it gave way as he fell right through the crust and into an underground tar pool which lay beneath him! After the rain which softened up the ground as well as the continued shocks and impacts by the battle there was no way it could hold him any longer!

"AH!" They all gasped and backed away to make sure they wouldn't fall into any tar pools underneath them, putting distance between themselves and cassosaurus who struggled to keep afloat as he let out panicked and disorientated cries as he struggled to keep himself from sinking, though his packed actions only hastened the sinking as he sunk deeper and deeper till just the upper part of his back and his head remained afloat! A scene so traumatising to the other dinosaurs that they turned tail and ran away as fast a they could away from the lava fields.

As the D team stared silently at their now helps foe…they were at a loss of what to do, "What….should we do now?" Zander asked Zoe looking to her for advice, leaving it to her call since he clearly didn't and whenever he had an idea it was always shut down.

Zoe however, only gritted her teeth feeling deeply troubled and conflicted as she found herself at a loss too, "I….don't know…." Looking on to see the cassosaurus struggle to keep his head above the tar and from sinking, she knew full well he was as evil and despicable as the others….but seeing him in such a pathetic state made her feel almost sorry for him….she didn't know whether she ought to try and save him or just leave him to die. She didn't want to be considered as despicable as they would, but to help them would give them another chance to attack them again so it was a tough call either way…..

Thankfully she didn't have to make that decision for long, as the sounds of helicopter rotors whirring caught their attention, "Huh?" Looking above, a resistance copter appeared and hovered above the tar pool, lowering down its huge claw which grabbed hold of the cassosaurus! It struggled and heaved hard to hoist the massive herbivore out of the really sticky tar, so much even the claw itself was smoking hard from overheating and overexertion! Eventually with enough force, it was able to pull out the evil dinosaur out of the tar trap and then fly away over the hills to where the others were gathered.

Looking at them leave, Zoe and Zander both narrowed their eyes seeing that the Resistance weren't done with them yet, "We'll….let Cera deal with this…..if anyone knows the right kind of justice to fit the crime….it's her….." Was all she could say as they recalled Paris and Spiny and drove off after the helicopter to regroup with the others upon this mission success.

As the cassosaurus was taken away by helicopter, his eye opened up weakly as he stared down at Zoe and Zander down below who were no doubt glaring at him. Despite having lost to them, he smirked weakly, feeling deeply satisfied that despite having lost the battle and failed his mission he at least was able to get a good fight in the end and he looked forward to another next time. As the copter took him over one of the volcanic passes, he looked down and also smirked knowing this was far from over and that next time will come very soon, as he got a glimpse of his master, hiding within a rocky overhang out of sight, having watched the battle play out with his own eyes before scowling hard and then stomping further away into the darkness, seeing it was time he took matters into his own claws now….

**(Later) **

Later that evening, as the sun was on the verge of setting across the skies which had turned a deep tinted orange as the dark purple and blue clouds of the night came rolling in. The survivors of the ordeal were already regrouping near the entrance to the huge gates leading out of the Valley, as many sighs of relief began echoing amongst the troopers present that managed to make it out without any injury as well as those who managed to escape severe injury, ending up with only a few scratches or broken limbs, who were glad they managed to keep their lives the whole time.

On the outside of the group, the D Team and Alpha gang regrouped together in a large circle where Max smiled happy to see they were all okay as he had hoped and believed them to be, "Great job team, we managed to real in the monstersaurs before they managed to cause irreparable harm to the Valley." He said with an energetic grin.

Rex soon gained a light smile, "I'll say we definitely were given a run for our money this time around….." he noted before nodding with Max in agreement that they came out okay and that was what matters, "But in the end, it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Cos we all did it together," Zoe added cheerfully, "Us and our dinosaurs…." She said as Paris let out a happy hum with Chomp and Ace barking out in excitement, followed by Terry, Tank and Spiny who were growling feeling triumphant about themselves even though their owners were plum tuckered out and could barely keep their eyes opened having been overwhelmed by the experience.

Looking around them Max smiled feeling more assured than ever that they were doing the right thing, the bond they shared with the dinosaurs as well as with each other was no doubt the decisive factor between defeat and victory this time around. Something the monstersaurs didn't possess at all and their will to protect was greater than their enemies' desire to destroy, it made him believe despite their struggles in the fights the battle was pretty much decided from the start as he felt much more at ease knowing their victory was in sight now with just one last enemy to deal with.

Unlike him or his friends though, the alpha gang didn't share their enthusiasm on being victorious or close to ending the threat of the mutant dinosaurs, instead they wheezed in exhaustion from the experience and before long drifted back into their usual whiny selves over their many brushes with death today, "Phew….What a day huh?" Zander puffed as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah no kidding….." Ed muttered before covering his face and crying into them, "There were times I felt we were gonna die out there!" He whined as some of them began to raise an eyebrow at him for acting so childish at his age.

"Let's just be glad we made it out with the skin of our teeth at least….as well as being fully intact too….." Ursula sighed heavily rubbing her temple which was aching harder than usual. Soon however she bounced back from it and punched up her arms in a joyful manner, "Plus we made the catch of the century too!"

It didn't take long for her 2 friends to join her in celebration that they could finally leave the jungle and get out of prehistoric nature then finally return to the safety of civilisation, "Yeah! Now we can finally get out of this nightmare and go home at last!" Zander cried as he began doing a little jig in his buggy.

"Finally it's all over!" Ed cheered as he clapped his hands together and shook them with excitement, "We're free! Home we go and 5 month vacation and rewards here we come!" They all soon began to laugh and cheer with much enthusiasm and energy, the D Team couldn't help but smile a bit feeling happy for them, but soon sighed with heavy reluctance as they were forced to bring in the bad news and ruin their party as they failed to see the bigger picture as usual.

"What are you talking about you guys?" Zoe stated, feeling a little confused as to why they hadn't realised it yet.

"Yeah, we aren't done yet, not by a long shot!" Max called out to them.

Their words snapped the Alpha gang out of their party mood as they widened their eyes and gasped in disbelief, "EH!?"

"Aw come on don't be such worrywarts!" Ursula waved her hand playfully at the D Team hoping they'd relax and enjoy the moment while they have it and believing that they totally earned it, "I mean, we've got like 5 of those mutant monster dinosaurs," She said as she looked ahead to the 5 large transports which loaded the cages holding the 5 Mutant dinosaurs who were unconscious for the most part before they closed up tight. After that helicopters either hooked them up or they were shoved into the backs of huge haulers before they were readying to leave the premises with them. "I say we're on a pretty big roll here if you ask me." She then said sticking up her finger as she made her point.

Rex nodded but soon hardened his expression, "Yeah, except that there's still 1 remaining." He reminded them which made their hearts sink upon realising he was right.

"Ack!" The croaked uneasily upon remembering there were 6 in total, they were so caught up in the excitement of leaving for home and planning their long vacation they completely forgotten about that critical factor.

Max narrowed his eyes hard as Chomp tensed too sensing his agitation, "And that one happens to be the leader of the pack….." He said in a dark tone, as everyone around him narrowed their eyes hard and the tension thickened, apart form the Alpha gang who shuddered nervously at the sound of his name being spoken.

"Yeah….arkosaurus…" Rex nodded as the replay of how he was the Alpha of the group, his escape and immense slaughter of humans and their loyal dinosaurs as well as the destruction they encountered thus far, were no doubt orchestrated by him. The dinosaurs they fought so far were but the tools but he himself was the mastermind of this diabolical plan, as well as being the most diabolical and destructive of all.

The Alpha gang soon began to remember all of that and the reason why they came out here in the first place, and seeing 5 out of 6 wasn't complete especially with the leader still on the loose in these parts. "Oh….yeah…." They muttered feeling most discouraged that after all they went through they still weren't done, and they even began to shudder at the thought of having to go out again in the dark of night…where the dangers they may encounter could be 10 times worse than what they went through today, "Brrr!"

Despite knowing the dangers of the night and what they went through today, Max and his friends were still as determined as ever, "As long as he's still at large no one on this whole planet is safe no matter where they are." said Max firmly as he clenched his hand into a fist while Chomp barked out loud with authority to the other dinosaurs who gave him their full attention.

As far as they knew even with the generals out of the picture, the army of enemy dinosaurs were not without leadership, as he was no doubt still in control of them all. If he was as strong as all of them put together or even stronger since he could command them all and keep them in line, all they did was merely delay and not eliminate the incoming threat to the city. "It's because we're at the final stretch it's why we can't let our guard down or rest on our laurels yet." said Rex, feeling that their spirits still as strong as before and in fact even stronger now that they were in the endgame.

"And until he's behind bars like the rest of his goons, we can't and won't go anywhere!" Zoe then pumped up her arm firmly as Paris narrowed her eyes.

Max then narrowed his eyes hard and punched in his fist into an open palm, "We're staying as long as it takes until we bring him down and end his threat once and for all." He said decisively, "For the people, the dinosaurs and our future." He vowed as his friends nodded with him, after the war they barley managed to win last time they were unwilling to let others suffer again like last time, and they intended to nip this problem in the bud or uproot it completely so it would get out of hand.

The Alpha gang, who knew how right they were though, still sighed heavy in discouragement as they face faulted forwards or fell back in their seats in dismay, "Aww….."

"Why can't things ever be easy for a change?" They all groaned feeling heavily sore on the inside and losing their spirit to go on after what they just went through and having barely gotten out alive.

It seemed rather straightforward and simple enough their mission, continue fighting on like they did so far or deal with it as it comes….unfortunately not all of them were fully on board with it, as one of them was about to make it clear to them, "As much as we agree with your statement, I'm afraid that won't be possible now." The Lieutenant spoke up which made them gasp in surprise as they looked to him.

"Huh!?" While the D Team were surprised that they were thinking of withdrawing now, the A Team however smiled with relief and joy to see they may have a ticket to escape from this prison after all.

Max blinked his eyes repeatedly and asked him rather insecurely, "Wh…Why not?"

In response the chief officer turned his head to behind him, "Take a look around you." He said as the others followed his direction they looked ahead and soon saw that many of the troopers were being transported out on medic choppers as they airlifted their stretchers out over the gates and flew out, others were loaded into carrier trucks with medics getting to work on operating their wounds which ranged from deep bleeding wounds or in more severe cases a lost body part like an eye or even a limb. Others soon came in from the jungle hauling in whatever equipment they managed to salvage which ranged from damaged buggies, jeeps or anything else from the labs which they kept up in crates.

"We've lost much today….more than soldiers and equipment….." The lieutenant continued in a hard tone as he lowered his head, as he too had lost friends in this battle, who willingly and courageously gave their lives so their comrades could live….while others suffered serious injuries in which a handful may never be able to stand or leave the medical bay ever again which was a tragic toll on his heart as well as some of the others present. It made them all eye them with deep sorrow and sympathy having realised they hadn't considered their feelings and what they gave up in order to help them out just now. "We're now heavily low on manpower and are completely ill equipped to properly deal with this situation. There's no way we can go hunting for the last dinosaur now, especially with it already turning nightfall and without a proper base of operations we won't have any kind of protection against a night time ambush if it were to happen." He said with deep and heavy reluctance.

Max could see that though he still couldn't quite bring himself to accept it, "But….."

"Plus, you know we can't risk having all 5 of these dinosaurs together in 1 place." He then continued as he looked over the the cages holding 5 of the most dangerous dinosaurs ever, "If arkosaurus comes for them they'll all be together and who knows how badly things will get for us all when that happens." He continued, which made Rex and Zoe narrow their eyes and sweat a little uneasily upon seeing they still were in even greater danger if all 5 of them were to get loose and then team with their master….and in their weakened conditions they wouldn't stand a chance. Something which made the Alpha gang shudder in terror at the thought, what if they were being watched now? They turned pale and their teeth began to chatter just thinking about it.

Having said his piece the lieutenant turned his back towards them, "Like it or not, for now we have to withdraw and attend to all the damage we suffered….give our condolences to the families of those whom we've lost….as well as honour those who gave up their lives today in an effort so we could succeed." He said walking towards his truck, leaving everyone behind to think more carefully about what he just said and the bigger picture of the situation they were in now. Making them more sympathetic towards those who aided them as well as understanding more carefully what was going on too, "You're welcome to come with us…or stay and finish the mission on your own…..The decision is yours." Were his final words as he opened the door of his vehicle, "Make it fast, we're all nearly finished packing up, you have until then to make your choice. Either way….we thank you for all your help today, and we sincerely hope you succeed and put an end to this nightmare." He said at the end as he hopped inside and started up the engines of his vehicle.

"Ugh…." It was a bitter after taste for Max, having realised he was thinking rather selfishly like a child, as much as he cared for the people outside in the city he now saw he wasn't giving enough consideration to those around him.

Looking at the bigger picture he could see that their battles so far had costed them much and they too were wary and exhausted too….as well as having just suffered rather traumatic experiences and lost comrades too. Plus there was no way they could go hunting for their last enemy under such shorthanded conditions and in the dark too….But even so he wasn't willing to give up so easily knowing what was at stake.

He may have wanted to risk staying behind, but others though didn't seem to share the same idea as he did much to his discomfort, "Well you heard the man!" Zander suddenly raised up his hand.

"No choice! We've gotta go home right now!" Ed called out while Ursula simply nodded quickly with a cheeky grin.

Their snarky non hesitant responses made Max glare at them in agitation and anger, "I can't believe you guys would so easily-"

"I hate to say it…..but he's actually right." Rex quick spoke up much to Max's surprise and the Alpha gang's relief that his timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"R…Rex!?" He widened his eyes in shock that his best friend was going to side with the Alpha gang of all people, and he was even more surprised that he wasn't the only one on board.

"Yeah….I think so too…." Zoe muttered rather uneasily which further added to Max's unease.

"You too Zoe?!" He couldn't believe his own ears at what he heard, he also felt rather betrayed that his friends weren't going to support him to the end after all they just went through.

Seizing the chance the Alpha gang quickly spoke up waving out their hands, "And don't forget us!"

"Yeah yeah! We're totally on board with you all the way!" They cried out which was totally ignored anyways.

Rex soon let out an uneasy sigh as he confessed what was on his mind, "Look Max, we barely were able to take down one of those things on our own." He said admitting that despite being on board with him earlier the lieutenant helped make it clearer to him to think closer on the situation, "Plus….they've been through a whole lot today….and so have we….." He said feeling rather wary and also pitying their allies not wanting to push them anymore than they have already went through.

"After what we saw today….I'd feel a whole lot better if we took the time to rest and replenish our strength and come back another time." said Zoe as she sweated a bit uneasily.

"Plus, there's no way we can fight in our current condition!" Ed suddenly interrupted, "We'd be turn to mincemeat in mere seconds!" he cried feeling all tired and scared himself.

"Yeah, especially since our dinos are all tuckered out they can barely move too." Zander added as he looked around seeing Spiny, Tank, Terry and the others were getting a bit heavy eyed from fatigue after their battles today.

"We'd be total goners if we have to fight again after all we went through today…." Ursula shuddered feeling rather exposed herself without the rest of the troopers to hide behind and use as scapegoats, "Plus we totally deserve a little break ourselves too after what we've been through!" She then cheered with a bright and warm grin, "After all how can you possible take care of others if you can't take care of yourself?"

"Which of course the 3 of us are complete experts at doing!" Zander smirked as he held his head up high and Ed nodded proudly in agreement with him.

"Mhmm!"

Max and the others rolled their eyes in response knowing they were terrible examples of that phrase, in fact at first chance they'd obviously ditch others or even each other in order to save their skins. They soon however turned uneasy yet serious also, knowing that they suffered heavy losses today as a result of their battles they had.

With heavy reluctance, Max let out a deep sigh as he finally woke up and saw the truth that they had to return and recuperate, "Man….we're so close too…." he said heavily discouraged as his friends frowned sympathetically at him.

"I know it's hard Max." said Zoe understandingly as she felt the same too as him but knew what was for the best, "But, the way we are now, if we ran into arkosaurus there's no way we'd stand a chance."

"Plus Cera has been real worried about us too, we shouldn't make her worry anymore than she already has." Rex then pointed out which further added to the reasons on why they ought to return back to base too.

"Oh yeah…." said Max as he also realised they ought to be telling their parents about the mess they got themselves into as well.

"After all our close shaves today, I think we'd be a while lot safer to be back in the city for a while." said Zoe feeling poofed out, "As much as I love dinosaurs and nature I think I've already had more than my fair share of the wild for today." She smiled rather weakly, finding it hard to believe that she'd find a time when she would have had enough of dinosaurs and wanted to get away from them and be in civilisation again. A sentiment which was shared with Rex.

"Same goes for me." he stated, though he had to admit he did enjoy the very real experience which was almost exactly the same as when they visited the Cretaceous and saw dinosaurs behaving like they would in the wild….at least for a bit until the monstersaurs went in and disrupted that delicate peace and balance. Still it was something he'd remember in his heart and take back home too.

Hearing everyone's reasoning and seeing the logic behind them, Max soon lowered his head and conceded much to his reluctance, "Yeah you're right…..I get it…." He said croaking uneasily, "Come on guys, let's go back for now." He then said with a serious nod, which raised a few conflicted emotions amongst his group since ethyl could tell that he was still unhappy about this decision despite it being the right one. After that he looked ahead towards the cages with their captives and hardened his gaze angrily towards them, "Plus, I'm sure Cera would have a lot of questions to ask these guys." He said as Rex and Zoe narrowed their eyes with disdain.

"They definitely have much to answer for too." said Rex as Zoe too nodded, furious for their heinous crimes and all they destroyed. How they couldn't wait to give them all a piece of their minds when they got back, they'd surely be in for a rude awakening when they get back home for sure.

The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it through with a katana, which soon softened as the A Team couldn't help but blurt out their relief, "Yay! Glad we're all on board that we have to go home because we have no choice!" Ursula suddenly cheered as she punched her arms up to the sky having finally gotten that out of the way at last as the other vehicles around them began to start up, engines roared and the gates were starting to open ahead for them.

"Yup, none at all!" Ed and Zander cheered as innocent as they could which made the kids sigh heavily, hoping that they'd be happy and stop whining once they were back in the city where it was safe.

Max soon narrowed his eyes at them, which made them stutter at his sudden glare as he looked back ahead towards the jungle, "But we'll back for arkosaurus….just you wait, this isn't over not by a long shot….." He said vowing it as he clenched his hand into a tight fist and his friends nodded seriously with him too.

"Mhmm."

The A Team though soon paled and croaked worried at the thought of returning to this nightmarish jungle knowing that their days could be numbered once again and this time there would be no weaselling out for them, "Urk…."

Soon the gates to the Valley opened up and soon the rest of the trucks, vehicles and buggies drove out of them, and as they passed the borders of the sanctuary they began to teleport one by one away back to HQ, before finishing the with the D Team and Alpha gang for last.

As the last vehicle teleported away, the gates soon began to close slowly behind…..till it was suddenly smashed through mercilessly, with such force that the entire structure was blown through and the 2 gates crashed forward leaving the entrance wide open to the outside! A clawed foot suddenly stomped on one door and shoved it further into the ground in disgust, the sound of it cracking and grinding under his heel sounded so satisfying before it soon broke through and cracked apart under the beast's foot!

Sniffing the ground closely, Arkosaurus' eyes turned slit and narrowed with rage, "Grrr…" He snarled furious that his generals would be beaten by mere humans and their pets who have no right to call themselves dinosaurs after casting aside their primal instincts and wild ways, while the thought of it disgusted him deeply he soon grinned with sadism as he soon picked up the scent of the buggies on the ground. While it ended cold all a sudden he knew it meant they had teleported away, but it meant little to him, as he looked ahead down the mountain pass which lead down its slopes to where a bright glowing city was shin gin up ahead in the dusky setting of the landscape, which was set right in his sights.

"Hehehe….all according to plan….." He grinned darkly as he saw that his backup strategy, despite his minions having been defeated and taken captive, he could still trace their scents over a continent away, and having just picked them up on the wind he knew exactly where to hone in on them…..he and his entire army that was. The earth shook and rattled underneath his very feet, and shadowing from behind, he didn't turn around for he knew whom it was. Behind him was an amassing army of dinosaurs! All of which ranged of species of many different varieties from herbivores to carnivores, all united together either by fear or by loyalty as a result of his actions as those of the other mutant dinosaur minions as well as he gave them little to no choice in the matter, having struck right after the Resistance left the premises after his generals were captured and the dinosaurs present were still recovering from their ordeals leaving them easy picking son him to exert dominance over them with his sheer unmatched primal might! The skies also began to echo with the sounds of flapping wings as pterosaurs began to swoop in from the jungle and clouds and circled around him and the other dinosaurs as they awaited to serve their master and to carry out his will!

Sensing his army massed behind, "Finally, all is ready, soon I shall reset this failed planet to how it should rightfully be." Arkosaurus said to himself as he licked his lips which drooled with saliva as the thought of him bringing immense destruction and chaos, along with the enjoyment of making countless humans scream in terror and writhe in pain further appetised him with delight and excitement, "And by destroying this abomination of a settlement…..it will send a message across the planet that shall make it clear to its people, that we will retake our world piece by piece until they have nothing left." He snarled as his minions behind him all roared with agitation unable to control their primal instincts or contain their desire to destroy anymore.

Turning to them all he let out a loud roar sending them a clear message to them, "Arise my brethren, by dawn tomorrow a new age shall come upon us! Mankind has had its chance to rule, and not only failed but squandered it most deeply." He said with disgust and disappointment before narrowing his eyes, "Now, our turn for domination has now arrived. We shall lay waste to this world and upon its ashes we shall reign supreme as its true masters! Returning it to how it rightfully should have been from the dawn of time!" He bellowed as his forces amassed together and began to hiss and snarl eager to wreak havoc and spread screams and destruction wherever they would go!

"Attack! Demolish! Devour!" Arkosaurus then commanded them, those very words echoed deep in their minds and brunt right into their very souls, "Grind them all to dust!" As they growled and began to roar out furiously with agitation, Arkosaurus then turned ahead and roared, "Go forth! And death! Be thy destination!" His last words spoken, Arkosaurus charged down the path thundering ahead and crushing all in his path as soon the army of dinosaurs followed right behind him! The narrow pass was unable to contain their thundering stomps or their rampaging charge as they carved a huge line through the pass widening it with ease as they made their way across the pass and over the slopes towards where the City was, crushing all trees and boulders underfoot with ease like a single entity of destruction! The pterosaurs too soon began to cover the sky in darkness as they flew across overhead the dinosaurs, their shrieks sending nightmarish echoes across the land as they heralded in the arrival of the Army of extinction and Arkosaurus let out a blood thirsty roar signalling that this day was the day of reckoning and when dawn approaches a new era would soon arise for the world and everyone living on it, who would be the ones to survive this final battle.

**It's been a while but I spent the last week writing out dialogue for the remaining chapters and now finally managed to get started again. Also work having started I won't be able to update as frequently as before. Hope you enjoyed this and happy new year too you all! **

**It was a hard fought battle for the Resistance as they managed to prevail over Arkosaurus' generals and now return home to rearm themselves…..a hard fought victory which sadly will be short lived. As revealed they as well as Arkosaurus anticipated defeat and in fact also counted on it too as now they found their way out of the valley and now Arkosaurus has amassed all his forces for an all out assault on the city where the battle to decide the fate of the planet would take place! Stay tuned as the darkest day shall soon descend once more upon Saurus City and where the D Team's resolve and determination shall be tested like never before.**

**The volcanic area with tarpits was based off Land before time movie as well, the scene where they were all running is reminiscent of the jurassic park arcade game.** **The scene with Arkosaurus and the dinosaur army bursting out of the valley and heading towards the city I took note from the movie Dinotopia when the pteranodon swarm awakened and headed for waterfall city, also from the movie flight of dragons where the dragon flight was summoned as well by the evil wizard. Also many of the chases depicted here were used from that of jurassic park arcade 2015, how I loved the graphics and concepts for that game. Also the Dinosaur nesting grounds which hillierosaurus attacked were based off from the movie Dinosaur in 2000 as well.**

**In response to reviews:**

**tsukikami02**

**-No worries I actually liked your chapter it was a good start so far. I like the ancestral lineage you gave for Cera, though I suspect Zoe may not be a part of it since she has a sister already? Maybe Cera's ancestor gene got mixed in at some point with Zoe and Max's descendant before leading up to Audrey, who became Rex's wife then at last leading to Maia and Cera herself after? Take your time with it too and enjoy.**

** .brandy**

**-Well there was a wild brown ampelosaurus in season 2's first episode so wanted to make there be more variety in coloration for dinosaurs. Still glad you like it, your request helped me in making my chapter a it more than I thought it'd be. Sadly I don't think I'll be doing any one shot like the one you suggested, no offence but I don't think I could bring myself to write it, would make me cringe a bit just thinking about it….I really apologise.**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-As shown here your suspicions weren't wrong, and in fact they suffered heavy losses and their victories were most costly, as Arkosaurus planned it to be. Now things are going to be a whole lot worse as everyone in the city would soon be plunged into chaos and the Resistance's worst fears are realised.**


	6. Coexistence in chaos

Chapter 6

Coexistence in chaos

Later that night, it was a long time coming back as the D Team and troopers arrived back at the base with their convoy of prehistoric prisoners, Arkosaurus' mutant generals. Needless to say while it was a significant victory to bring on 5 out of 6 mutant dinosaurs it was clear the mission was far from over, not until they had all 6 detained and incapacitated for their very existence threatened nature's delicate balance and all of humanity after seeing firsthand their capabilities, for that was how they had been designed. The cost also was very high in the loss of life, both through human and dinosaur casualties in the Nature preserve as well as the loss of infrastructure due to the downfall of many of the Resistance's outposts.

Upon arrival, Cera greeted her friends with a relieved hug while Minmi and several others quickly got the sick and wounded to the medical bay for intensive and immediate treatment, while others with heavy hearts brought out many dead bodies in body bags to be either cremated or stored away in the Morgue….while also with heavy hearts decided to pay the families or loved ones of the deceased troopers their upmost condolences and reparations in insurance best they could….a bitter blow in this time when everyone was just barely able to recover from their skirmish with the Shadow Empire…

It was a heavy sight for the D team upon witnessing the troopers go off like that, after having been through so much it was clear they didn't deserve it, as they all narrowed their eyes hard towards the cages containing the Mutant dinosaurs, and intended to interrogate them for any kind of info necessary to track down Arkosaurus or determine his motives so they could shut down his plan of hostile takeover for good before things got any worse…..

As for the Alpha gang, they had their hands rather tied up with some personal matters of their own upon arrival back at the base.

"Dr Z! Get a hold of yourself!" Ursula growled in frustration as she did her best to restrain Dr Z by his waist, while Ed and Zander had each of his arms….though his constant wriggling and resistance didn't make it any easier as they turned red with exhaustion and began to sweat profusely just trying to keep him under wraps!

The moment they arrived back at the base, they thought their troubles were over, only for Dr Z intending to not just get a good look at the catch they brought back but even take back some DNA samples from them for further study! A bad idea in more ways than one they realised, for they were worried he'd make their situation worse by attempting to recreate Goma's work back in their time for his own! After seeing firsthand the power the Monstersaurs had, no way did they want to take any chances and have more of them running around in the future and having to dodge them every single waking moment of their lives! Plus the fact it could heavily damage the time stream too and how much Dr Ancient would never approve too.

"This is for your own good!" Zander wheezed as his grip began to loosen round the old man's arms, who surprisingly was more lively and strong than he and Ed first anticipated as he continued to struggle like a toddler doing a tantrum.

As usual though Dr Z had no intention of accepting no lying down as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he struggled too break free and run outside, "No fair! I want to see them with my very own eyes! Pretty please!" He cried almost desperately.

"No means no!" Ursula cried in defiance, as loyal as she and the others were to him even it had its limit and this was one of them, "Now stay here and don't cause any trouble for us!" She scolded him as he huffed looking away, further adding to their frustrations.

"Hmph!"

"Unless you want to give those monsters a chance to eat you alive that is!" Ed then shouted in his face having lost all patience himself and he was usually the most easy going of the Trio.

Upon hearing that point made to him, Dr Z paled and swallowed hard nervously, "Gulp...Ehehehe...on second thought maybe I'll stay here and watch from the computers instead..." He chuckled nervously as the Trio sighed with relief, having been on their last legs and on the verge of losing their hold on him, as the 4 of them slumped down to the ground in exhaustion while Raina looked on and shook her head sighing at them all pityingly.

**(Meanwhile)**

Outside the doors in the courtyard of the Lab, a large container facility was set up in order to house the dinosaur cards of the dinosaur hybrids and other mutant dinosaurs the D Lab was able to salvage from either his lab or out in the field just now. And right nearby them, were the 5 Dinosaur containment cages were situated side by side, surrounded by heavily armed troopers with assault rifles and gas guns in case of an emergency should they go wild again and make any hostile escape attempts.

Ahead of them as the doors opened up, stepped out Cera with a hard and serious look on her face as she gazed at the 5 mutated abominations, despicable products of Goma's deranged mind and leftovers of a dark age they wanted to forget and move on from. Just seeing them sickened her immensely, for unlike the other mutations and hybrids of Goma's experimentations, these 5 were purely evil and near reflections of him even, thus she harboured no sympathy towards them and wanted nothing more than for them to be brought to justice and to have them put down before they become a threat to humanity and all dinosaur kind. The more she looked at them the more she saw them as vile products of evil science that had no place in this world and ought to be wiped clean off the face of the Earth, only then could they truly move on and close the chapter on the Shadow Empire once and for all….

Nevertheless despite what they did to her comrades and how much they endangered her friends and the dinosaurs, Cera let out a calm breath as her friends came out of the D Lab and stood by her side. Having discussed with them whom she now considered her most trustworthy advisors, it was decided that they would be dealt with humanely, to be sealed away as cards and then frozen again like how they were kept in stasis before they thawed out. However, before that happened they needed as much information as they could get out of them as possible if they were to stop Arkosaurus before he could plan another attack, thus nipping this weed in the bud once and for all.

Looking at their prisoners ahead, and recalling how formidable and dangerous each them were…and yet 5 of them were now present together in the same area….The D Team sweated anxiously or shook with agitation towards them, as the tension in the air thickened. "Will it be alright Cera?" Zoe asked her as she looked ahead with a hard gaze. She and the others were most unnerved after seeing their ability to control other dinosaurs at will and now them being here altogether present, it was natural she'd feel most worried about their own wellbeing.

Cera however looked towards Zoe and smiled rather reassuringly towards her, "Don't worry, after taking a blood sample from each of them we determined the right frequency of their telepathic powers." she explained as she looked ahead and everyone else followed to see the new antennae being retrofitted to the top of the Lab and then activated as it lit in red lights, "With this new force wave we're emitting from the top of our base all the way across to where Saurus City is I can confirm all other dinosaurs are perfectly safe from their control." She explained which made her 3 friends most relieved.

"That's good to hear." Zoe breathed feeling more secure as she and the others nodded back.

"Yeah, last thing we want is to have more dinosaurs running amok all over the city." Max then frowned, having experienced what may have been their worst nightmare back in Dinosaur Valley and how easily humans would stand no chance against dinosaurs if they all decided to rebel against people…..plus they had more than fair share of dino experience for a day.

Rex soon gained a rather hard and bitter scowl, "And to have anymore casualties…." He said hard as everyone else narrow their eyes seriously and with rather bitter feelings towards the 5 generals. The last thing they wanted was to have what they experienced back then find its way into the city where countless innocents could easily get caught up in it just when they barley managed to make a recovery….

No way would they let that happen, as they readied themselves for the moment of truth, "Time to get some answers now….." Said Cera as she walked towards the cages with Max and the others following closely behind her.

With each step taking them closer to the cages, the more anxious and tense they got as they came right up to where the mutant dinosaurs were held. Seeing them up close and personal, as they stirred upon picking up their scent. Seeing them, some like Naxocertops or cassosaurus merely eyed them with disdain, others like hillierosaurus and Dreadsaurus reacted aggressively and thrashed at the cage just raring to tear them apart for the humiliation of being imprisoned by them and their partners. The last one gorgoraptor, merely eyed them closely as a rather toothy smirk came upon his face, as if he was mocking them from behind bars even though he was the prisoner.

Each reaction they got from the 5 dinosaurs only served to unnerve or agitate the D Team more, seeing them as vile, despicable and heartless monsters….who clearly shouldn't be in this world at all…..Max and Rex narrowed their eyes hard while Zoe took shelter behind them as they held their arms out holding her back as she shuddered nervously. Cera meanwhile, tweaked a certain chip on her dinoshot, activating the translator option which Raina finalised….before taking a calm breath and readying herself for what the 5 Mutantsaurs had to share with them, knowing it wouldn't be anything good in the slightest….

"What are you all planning? Why did you kill all those innocent people and turn their own dinosaurs on them when they did no wrong to you? I want answers now." She demanded calmly, before Max gritted his teeth unable to hold himself back any further.

"You guys are in a whole lot of trouble and you're going to pay for what you've done!" He let out a furious outburst while Rex and Zoe narrowed their eyes more calmly, better able to show restraint than Max though the longer they stayed within the presence of the mutantsaurs or even saw them with their own eyes, there harder it was for them to keep a clam head over the vile acts they committed…..which grew increasingly more difficult as Dreadsaurus grinned a sadistic toothy grin and shared what was on his mind.

"Hehehe…you can try to collect from us, but too bad you'll be leaving empty handed hehehe…." He snickered in a dark sadistic tone, a manner which further served to aggravate the D Team as they glared at them all who stared back at them with sneers of disdain.

"Speak now, before we're forced to rely on less civil methods of interrogation." Cera hissed as she clenched her fist tightly, she made a vow to never hurt dinosaurs unnecessarily and that all sentient beings deserved a chance for change…..but the way things were going, she may have to go back on that vow. Which was needless to say tearing her apart inside out.

Gorgoraptor's toothy grin soon vanished, as his reptilian eyes turned slit and he snarled viciously towards her, "You dare talk to us like that human?" He hissed through his fangs with venom, "Careful what you say, we may be behind bars and drained of energy but with one swipe I could easily tear you in half if I wanted!" He snarled, "The balance of nature is always changing, and you humans have long disturbed that delicate balance and yet you're all still blind to it!" His hostile demeanour soon subsided as he shook his head almost pityingly, "Mammals have had their chance at global dominion and you failed to utilise it properly. What a waste…." He said with such arrogance it further ignited the D team's feelings of anger against them, for looking down on humans as inferior life forms and wanting to conquer them.

"Plus way we see it, it was never meant to be and because of that accident involving the meteor, evolution made a huge mistake in giving you humans that chance of seizing control, like how one would give pearls to pigs!" Hillierosaurus then growled as she smacked her spiked tail against the roof of her cage sending out a loud clang sound in response, something which made the guard troopers jump and drop their weapons in the process before scurrying to pick them up and aim them at the agitated dinosaurs…who still were practically unfazed and undeterred despite their imprisonment! "Because of how you have squandered the planet it's now on the verge of extinction!"

"AH!" Cera and the rest of the D Team widened their eyes upon hearing her outburst, seeing some degree of truth to her words….before glaring back at them in response for being short sighted and unable to see the bigger picture.

"It's finally time for a real species to take control of the planet's future!" Gorgoraptor then roared out in disgust towards the humans, "Plus dinosaurs belong to no one! They deserve to run free and live as they please away from being tainted by human hands or being corrupted with foreign nonsensical beliefs like companionship." He snarled towards the D team who began to sweat tensely at him and his words striking at them hard, even more so than physical wounds did, "They are far superior to humans in every way possible! Compared to your short and feeble failure of history, our course of evolution and change with the planet is unrivalled in every way! Anyone who thinks otherwise is naive, and those who not only believe but follow such ridiculous concepts are blind fools! Humans and dinosaurs alike!"

Angered by this and seeing how hurt Cera was with each vicious verbal attack thrown at them, Max shouted out defiantly against them, "It's not ridiculous!" He roared bitterly towards them, "Humans and dinosaurs are friends! Sure we're not perfect but it's because we're different that we're able to take one another to new heights neither could ahem reached alone!"

"Yeah!" Rex then threw out his arm, "In fact everything you see around you is proof of that bond we share together!"

"That's what we used to beat you all and every threat that came our way too!" Zoe growled angrily, which replaced her feelings of worry and anxiety quickly as she worked up the courage to stand up for what she truly believed in.

Cera, having felt inspired by her friends words, nodded firmly as she turned towards Gorgoraptor and his comrades as she said her piece, "We don't know about what you think nature is and how it's changing always, but we'll never accept it! Ever!" She yelled at the top of her lungs which made the 5 mutants scowl bitterly her way, "The world may not be perfect but then again no one is, but the way things are are leagues better than for either dinosaurs or humans in the past!" She continued before lowering her head and gripping her fist tightly as she recalled everything they did to recover from the nightmare of the war with Goma and the Empire.

"We've created a utopian paradise where everyone can truly be happy…..and safe again….after the Shadow War." She said painfully, having remembered all the long awaited smiles she hoped to see in the people after many long arduous months of restoration….how she longed to see them again after the war ended. She soon glared up once more at the mutant dinosaurs, seeing them to be nothing but a painful reminder of those horrendous nightmares, "And we'll never let it go to ruin again! We'll never let your plans whatever they are come to fruition ever!" She then swore as her fiends stood by her side backing her up, "We stand for both dinosaurs and humans! Anyone who plans on bringing harm to this future will have to answer to us!" Cera finally declared pointing out at Gorgoraptor, who merely scoffed in response to the D team's aggravation.

"Hmph! Boast about your false power and security all you want, but in the end such silly notions are both obsolete and a complete hindrance to evolution." He scoffed shaking his head in rejection of her words seeing no logic in them.

Naxocertops stepped forward to the front and looked down upon the humans with disdain as he shook his head having remembered how weak their dinosaurs were individually and needed their help in order to fight on even footing with them, "How your dinosaurs have devolved to mere pets, losing their primal spirit, their claws and fangs while depending solely on inferior humans." Naxocertops grunted in disappointment, believing dinosaurs also deserved more respect than what they were given in this fallen age of man, no way could they ever be compared to other animals or be treated as such.

"Lord Arkosaurus will make you all realise that!" Gorgoraptor vowed as he slammed his clawed foot on the ground and sending a threatening echo which reverberated through it, "And when he does it will be too late and there's nothing you can do but watch as it all burns!" He roared at them before shooting a most malicious grin, "How I look forward to seeing all that you love comes crumbling down on top of you, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

That served as the last straw, "Why you-" Max tensed up and gnashed his teeth furiously, an expression shared by the rest of his friends. Seeing how much the monster dinosaurs wanted to bring forth destruction not simply because they believe it was right but because they wanted to bring suffering and pain to others….and enjoy it too….They wanted nothing more than to make them pay as they made others suffer…..Several of the troopers who were angered and enraged after hearing of their heinous acts committed against their comrades were prepared to aim their guns right at the dinosaurs' soft spots, if anything they clearly didn't deserve the easy way out nor a painless end…..what they deserved was the same suffering they inflicted on them (emotionally and physically) before giving them an excruciating end….

Having heard enough, Cera closed her eyes calmly, "Save your breath guys, it's clear they won't talk….nor do they understand a thing of what we're really accomplishing here." she said to them, placing a hand on Max's shoulder to calm him down and not to act rash, which was what they wanted them to do. Her friends began to see more clearly what was going on as they eased up a little before glaring back towards their 5 prisoners instead, "Way I see it they are the primitive ones incapable of evolving with the times and moving on." She then added at the end knowing they were a lost cause and would never have a place in their world.

Thinking about it more clearly and seeing they were here for justice and not vengeance, Max and the rest of the D Team soon calmed down, "Yeah. I couldn't agree more." He huffed feeling a little better.

"Those that don't evolve and change with the times are going to be left behind or doomed to extinction." Cera then said to the mutant dinosaurs, making it clear that they were refusing to change their ways and thus they had to be sealed away, "We'll make sure that anyone with malicious intentions like yours will never be a part of our world ever again." She made a vow, having matured that not everyone could be saved, and like Goma, they would have to be locked away fro all eternity for their very existence threatened the balance of the world and they would never let that happen again.

"Grr….." Each of the mutant dinosaur growled angrily towards the D team, swearing vengeance towards them the moment they'd break free, they were enraged that such mere insects would dare talk down to them like that and vowed not to let them get away with it and live.

"That's right, keep talking down on us like that." Dreadsaurus snarled viciously with hatred in every breath he let out, "If it weren't for these bars we'd tear you all to pieces in mere seconds."

Slamming his tail hard on the ground, Gorgoraptor grabbed hard onto the bars of his container and hissed at them, further worrying the humans at just how dangerous they were already, not just wild and powerful but even have such malicious ambition to back it up, "Just you wait, you will all know the true meaning of terror soon enough."

"Not only will we make you pay for this humiliation," Cassosaurus growled as he slammed his tail on the floor of his cage, "But everything and everyone you so cherish and love so dearly in your hearts…."

"We look forward to reducing it all to ashes before your very eyes." Hillierosaurus smirked sadistically their way as she grinned and sharpened her spines agaisnt the walls and floor of her cage causing an immense screeching sound to echo inside as sparks flew out and she left huge scratches inside them as her spikes were sharpened enough to be able to punch a hole straight through a tank! "And you'll take to your graves, the regret of not being able to finish us off here and now hehehe….."

As they finished their threats, they made it all the more clear how bloodthirsty and heartless each and every one of them was…..how it shocked everyone present and those who were safely watching inside the main building of the D Lab. Even the Alpha gang couldn't believe their ears at what they heard those monsters say, as Max mentioned they weren't dinosaurs but monsters who wore their skin. It further solidified their hatred and disgust towards them for it was clear if they roamed free they would only serve to bring about the world's end and no way could they ever contribute to making it better.

Deep down even Dr Z was beginning to reconsider his initial ideas about studying those dinosaurs, his spine chilled upon hearing their very words, they and their kind would only bring about the end of his Dinosaur Kingdom and everything they were working towards…..as he and the A Team glared at them with the same hatred and anger the D Team was showing them right there and then. As feelings of shock and horror soon turned to disgust and anger all around them.

Having heard enough out of them, sickened hearing them speak as well as harbouring regret for even attempting to get anything out of them, Cera closed her eyes calmly as she began to see she made a mistake believing there could be any good in them nor would they prove to be of any help against Arkosaurus in any way. The rest of the D team could see the 5 generals as a lot cause, completely unlike the other dinosaurs experimented, no doubt they were made this way intentionally….and how they liked it too. No way would such vile abominations with hearts and souls just as black would ever have a place in the world except being locked up in a vault never to see the light of day again.

They all nodded sharing the same idea, but before that there was still one thing they had to do, "Until we can find a way to use them to lure out or perhaps find some weakness in Arkosaurus…." Cera spoke up to everyone present at the moment, "We'll lock them in their cards and seal them away till then, they'll never set foot on soil again."

"Yeah, that'll be for the best." Max said hard as he nodded with his friends.

"I think they deserve way worse than that though." Zoe scowled heavily towards them, they had no means of doing that yet though, which meant as much as they hated it they needed to study and understand them a little more first before developing any count remeasures against them or any future battles with others of their kind too.

As they went over said ideas…..Gorgoraptor and the rest of the pack soon grinned most unsettling towards them, which set off most uneasy feelings amongst the humans present, knowing it as a bad sign off the highest alert, "None of you could comprehend what is coming your way or what you just helped set in motion." Gorgoraptor hissed as he eyed them in a mocking manner, "Savour your triumph while you can, it is but a temporary illusion that will not last we can assure you. That ignorance of yours is more contagious than the plague, something even your own dinosaurs are unaware of."

"How we look forward to seeing those confident eyes of yours turn to despair….heh, it will make our victory even more sweet when you realise all your efforts were wasted and without meaning." Hillierosaurus then smirked as the other mutants began to snicker or grunt threateningly their way.

Cera couldn't help but scoff in response at their ridiculous claims, "Ha! Victory? You've got no chance of escape! Those cages are designed to neutralise all your powers and you're in no condition to break free, not that you can even if you had the strength." she stated.

"Yeah! Your entire army's disbanded plus your so called leader abandoned you!" Max then shouted pointing out at them, but to his worry, Gorgoraptor simply scoffed and smirked smugly his way.

"Hehehe, as usual you humans are always arrogant and short sighted to the end, you know nothing of our leader or his glorious vision." He hissed as he began to reveal some most unsettling news, "In order to escape we would first have to be captured correct?" Upon hearing him say that, their hearts skipped a beat as they tensed up with worry, that this may actually be some sort of trap…..

"As for our leader, he is than far greater than any of you put together." Cassosaurus then spoke up.

"And….he's much closer than you think hehehehe…." Gorgoraptor grinned as he licked his lips, his slimy tongue brushing over his fangs as they drooled with vile disgusting saliva…..the sight of it and the thought of what was to come for them soon…..there were no words that could describe the worry and fears going through the minds of Max and the others that very moment…..as the harbinger of doom was approaching several miles away unbeknownst to them all…..

**(Meanwhile)**

Further away in the main city, the people and their dinosaurs got along with their daily affairs the same as they always did, oblivious of the dangers that had recently transpired in the jungles of Dinosaur Valley further off the past few days. Many of them had received much treatment for their wounds as well as scars from the war and were making a steady recovery back to how things were before the space pirates had ever set foot on Earthly soil. All seemed calm as they were as usual…..but none of them were aware or prepared for the fact that they were being watched by evil eyes from high above on a perched plateau at the hills bordering the city. as well as the impending doom that would soon befall them…..

As he set foot on the edge of a cliff side on one of the large hills on the outskirts of the City, Arkosaurus gazed down from his vantage point as he scanned his new hunting ground, gazing upon the sights of humans and dinosaurs coexisting as equals….how a stegoceras group had gone over to lick over a little girl as her parents watched on, or a camarasaurus heading in to bring in supplies for some workers as they were trying to help patch up some damages in the side of roof…..how it infuriated Arkosaurus down to his dark core…."This disgusting eyesore where dinosaurs enslave themselves to humans shall soon be no more than a ruined crater when I am through with it." He snarled bitterly with disgust, the sight if it sickened him down to his very stomach.

He grinned with sadistic delight as he could feel his massive army of loyalists massing behind him, the true dinosaurs who hadn't who held on to their species' true lineage and legacy of being kings of the world, and soon they shall reign supreme once again, "Crushing this abomination will send a message to the planet as a warning to humans and dinosaurs who serve them willingly, as well as a beacon of hope that they will retake the planet and be restored to their glory once again." He grinned, wasting no more time as he decided to crush the era of humanity down underfoot and soon they would rule over the planet with an iron claw! Taking in a deep breath, Arkosaurus unleashed a mighty roar which shook the very city itself and causing the people and their dinosaurs down below to scatter about in a panic like ants, his roar sending shockwaves so powerful it feel more like an earthquake!

**ROAR!**

Upon catching them all off guard and throwing them int completely disarray, Arkosaurus saw that as the very single he had been waiting for, as he charged down hill with his army racing behind him, their feet thundering down the cliffs as they charged in their thousands almost like a single destructive entity aiming for the elimination of human kind, while the pterosaurs swooped in from above and began to blanket the night starry skies in darkness and haunting shrieks that would chill the very blood of the people as the true nightmare was about to befall them all….

**(Meanwhile)**

BEEP! BEEP!

In an instant red alert alarms and sirens began flaring out in every room in the D Lab as even the antennae began to flash out with emergency hazard red lights as well from the top! Everyone was caught completely by surprise as inside many scientists, troopers and operators were all caught off guard from what they were doing as chaos and confusion spread like a virus throughout the facility! Some dropped down their reports and ran screaming their heads off, others accidentally spilt nearby drinks across technical equipment and causing it to short circuit!

The sound was so loud the entire D Team form outside heard it as they turned suddenly towards the complex and saw it flaring red with the sirens going on at full volume! "AH!"

"WAAAH! What's going on!?" Zoe and Max both exclaimed widening their eyes.

Max narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth under pressure, "I don't know but since there's a red alarm siren is going crazy it can't be anything good at all!" he cried.

"When is it ever good!?" They both shouted at him in response.

Cera's heart skipped a beat as the sound reached her ears and her brain carefully processed it together, "That's the emergency alarm!" On instinct and in alarm herself, she raced inside through the doors as her fiends looked on feeling worried for her as well as for what that emergency could be all about.

Looking to his friends, "Come on guys, we'd better go see what's up!" Max told them seriously as they nodded back at him in firm agreement and followed after her, readying themselves for whatever the cause may be.

As they retreated inside, Gorgoraptor and the rest of the mutant pack grinned menacingly towards one another, already knowing what was coming, "Hehehe….It's almost time…." He hissed licking his lips with disgusting delight, knowing that no matter how hard these mammals and their pets struggle or resist they'll never be able to stop what was coming, humanity's end had arrived and soon the time of the dinosaurs would dawn upon them once again.

**(Meanwhile)**

Inside the D Lab, Cera and the D team rushed in through the doors to the control room, where Dr Z and the Alpha trio were shuddering in terror while huddled up, as the alarms flared all around the room turning it red in their light. Looking ahead, they saw Raina was busy typing away frantically at one of the main computers present.

"What's the situation Raina!?" Cera called to her as she responded.

"H…Hold on! I'm bringing it up on screen….." she stuttered momentarily as her fingers slipped a few times causing her to mistype and having to correct it immediately, by the time she got it right, the map was brought on screen…but what they saw was way more worrying than anything they first anticipated.

The layout of the map appeared onscreen, depicting the city and the landscape surrounding it, and approaching the city's borders was an immense wave of dinosaur signals approaching in thousands all from the Valley! Everyone stared speechlessly in disbelief at what they just bore witness.

"AH!" Max and the Alpha gang stared with hanging jaws, stunned beyond belief.

"No way….." Rex breathed as he stepped back unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Dinosaurs…..dozens of them….." Cera breathed in shock mixed with awe, never before had she seen so many gathered together at once, even in the Valley.

"And they're headed towards the city!" Zoe gasped in alarm feeling worried for what would happen to the people all gathered there, who no doubt were completely unaware of what was coming their way.

She soon narrowed her eyes realising something like this couldn't be a natural phenomenon, "Bring in a live feed now!" she ordered Raina who nodded quickly.

"Mhmm!" She soon keyed into their orbiting D Satellite as they positioned it to bring in footage of the incoming wave of dinosaurs so they could get an idea of where they may be heading and what routes they would be using so they would know where to expect them. A window soon lit up onscreen with static but as it would soon clear up, the D Team would soon regret their decision for what they were about to see would be far worse than their greatest fears!

As the screen zoomed in on the map and brought in a live image, everyone widened their eyes speechlessly at what they saw firsthand. On screen they could see a massive swarm of pterosaurs ranging from anhanguera, tapejara, pteranodon and tupuxuara, all lead by an advance guard of quetzalcoatlus as they swept over the land towards the city almost like a plague of locusts blanketing the skies and covering over the stars of the night rendering it almost itch black as they filled the skies with the sounds of their flapping wings and powerful shrieks!

And down below…..herds and packs of dinosaurs thundered over the hills and across the underpass leading to the city in their hundreds or maybe even thousands! Carnivores and herbivores all joined together from giganotosaurus and utahraptors to kentrosaurus and titanosaurus! Like a single entity they flattened hilltops and bulldozed through rocks and trees, no natural obstacle being able to stand in their way as it was instantly levelled to the ground before their sheer might! Each and every one of them sported a most murderous look on their face as the city was right in their path, as if they were deliberately heading towards it!

An immense wave of worry and concern was brought up amongst the people gathered as they witnessed what may be the head of an invading army heading right into a collision course with Saurus City and all its' inhabitants.

"Impossible…." Was all Cera could utter out as she staggered feeling utterly overwhelmed by the forces standing against them. Upon closer inspection at their signals, the readings brought up a more imminent concern, "None of these are under human control….." She uttered out weakly as the others turned to her in worry, "They're all….wild….."

Upon hearing her say those words, the D Team and Alpha gang widened their eyes in shock, realising that those dinosaurs must have followed them out of the valley somehow….

"I…I don't understand…." said Zoe in confusion and worry, "How could so many of them come out at once….and now?"

Soon she and the rest of the D Team realised it, there was only one force in the entire world who could have rallied together an army that huge and all originating from the Valley which they just exited from, "Arkosaurus….." They said together with mixed negative emotions of fear, worry and anger. It was all because of one final loose end they not only failed to but were unable to address….and now because of them….Saurus City was in danger!

"No….." Max croaked weakly as he lowered his head down in regret and also frustration that there was nothin they could have done to prevent this disaster from happening, as Zoe placed her arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him while also trying to seek emotional support herself, while Rex narrowed his eyes hard and the A Team shuddered, worrying for their own lives.

Dr Z though was rendered completely speechless though on a rather different matter, as much as he wanted to be dinosaur king and rule over all dinosaurs….to see this many was overwhelming for him and beyond anything he could imagine…plus….they all appeared really vicious and nasty. Even if he were king he couldn't help but tremble in fear, unable to find the courage to try and tame a massive wave of that scale! For once he never thought he would find a situation in which he'd get more than what he bargained for.

"Is this what they meant by….true terror?" Rex breathed having the life choked out of him, as he and the others began to piece it all together.

If they thought that they saw was horrible….they hadn't yet seen the real nightmare to come and the horror that would soon follow it, as to their worst fears, the dinosaurs soon reached the city…..

Upon entering within its' boundaries they began to attack anyone and anything on sight! The dinosaurs swept through the roads, bulldozing or trampling over properties or even crushing people underfoot when they least expected it! An old man who tripped and fell was helpless as a huge camarasaurus crushed him underfoot like an insect! Carnivroes like allosaurus and raptors pounced upon some and even children before tearing them apart while ceratopsians and stegosaurus knocked cars or other large properties away into the air before they crashed into walls and exploded or even fell onto people as well!

"AAH!" No words could describe the horrors they were all witnessing first hand, especially Cera, who saw this as a replay of the horrendous nightmares and trauma she suffered long ago when the Shadow Wars began, and this was just the beginning….

Out at sea, smaller ships were being sunk as muraenosaurus and futabasaurus burst out of the water and snatched people from the walkways near the waterways or off their boasts before dragging them down to a watery grave! Pterosaurs swooped through the skies either grabbing some of them and then tossing them away on top of sharp roof spires, impaling them gruesomely, or even tearing them to shreds while still carrying them as a tapejara and tupuxuara pulled apart a man in a gruesome tug of war! Larger ones like pteranodons and quetzalcoatlus headed right for the higher city areas where they smashed into flying cars in huge waves with explosions erupting high above in the sky like fireworks of the worse kind before debirs and dead bodies began to crash all around the city and fleeing people as explosions, roars and cries for help melded together in what may be the darkest day of Saurus City…..

Horrified was an understatement to everyone present as they saw on screen children crying for help or for their parents as families were divided or cut off form one another, others even witnessed their loved ones taken before their very eyes….deep down Max and the others were more than just scared, they could feel their hearts shatter as not just people but many other innocent dinosaurs were getting dragged into the crossfire, unable to do anything to save themselves…while they were still stuck here in the base safe and sound while there were countless people in need.

"This is horrible…." Zoe placed her hands over her chest and looked away tearing up, while Max and Rex gritted their teeth in disgust and anger.

"This can't be….the dinosaurs….are all attacking the people….." Cera choked falling to her knees, as though her very own heart was ripped out of her body and stomped on repeatedly without mercy….as nightmarish horrors began to return to her after having buried them deep down for so long….and what she saw first hand served as a dreadful reminder of the past which she and everyone in the future tried their hardest to move on from, only this time they were reliving it first hand all over again and it was far worse than before.

Some of the people unwilling to let themselves become entrees on a breakfast buffet, retaliated by taking out whatever weapons they could get their hands on and fought back, as some grabbed gardening tools like hoes, shovels or rakes and began striking back at some of the dinosaurs, like swinging a baseball bat at a utahraptor with its back turned and then breaking its head with such force, another used his hoe as a shield to keep an allosaurus from biting into him as it snapped its jaws on the wooden pole instead.

More daring individuals grabbed guns and began firing them, either hitting the eyes or noses of some of the larger dinosaurs like mapusaurus and driving them back, others were lucky to be able to shoot pteranodons out of the sky. Later on the battles intensified as others brought out their cards and summoned dinosaurs to join the fight and soon it was dinosaur vs dinosaur! A pack of raptors began to leap onto and overwhelm a shunosaurus with their numbers as they slashed into its neck and sides causing it to roar in pain as it crashed down to the ground, while a nearby edmontosaurus was able to swing out its tail and repel a charging brachyceratops and send it crashing away!

Seeing such chaos reigning throughout the city, just when everyone struggled to pick up the pieces of their old lives after surviving the war having lost so much….only to be pulled back into it….

"Urk!" Unable to handle it anymore, Cera fell down on all fours and choked painfully and began to breathe uncontrollably with widened eyes and a sweating forehead as she began to suffer terrible PTSD symptoms and panic attack at the same time!

"WAH!" Her sudden collapse caught her friends off guard as they gasped in shock and alarm to see the phase and rapid out of controlled breathing she was doing, she even looked pale as a ghost as all kinds of horror and traumatic memories flooded through her mind like rivers overflowing their banks!

"Commander!"

"CERA!" Various cries echoed around the room in worry and alarm, as Max and his friends went over to support her.

"Are you alright!?" Zoe gasped as she helped carry her up by her arms, only to widen her eyes to see Cera with a traumatised look on her face.

"Gasp….Gasp….." She was breathing in and out uncontrollably, her heart racing beyond normal limits and turning pale as a ghost as she sweated profusely and with her red smooth hair turning ruffled and messy in the process as she gripped her head, "No….not again….it's just like….just like…." She could hear screams and dying roars echo in her mind, blocking out her ears to what was around her, especially one memory of when she saw her mother Maia erased before her and Lunensis, which caused her to grit her teeth and explode, "NOOO!" She wailed out in agony.

"Pull yourself together!" Max shouted back at her, as he and Rex did their best to help her stand along with Rex. They gritted their teeth finding her slightly heavy while also trying to stay focused himself after what he just saw.

"Yeah! We can't have you losing your mind right now of all times!" Ursula then yelled out panicky herself with everything that was going on all at once, "We need you to protect us!" Her answer earned him a stern look from Max and the D Team which made them quickly correct themselves to avoid getting a beatdown from them, "I…I mean the people and the city! Yes that's what!" She chuckled nervously rubbing her palms together while Ed, Zander and Dr Z nodded with anxious smiles.

Hearing her friends and comrades speak to her so closely she breathed much more slowly but still heavy, unable to find the strength to look up at them, "Everyone….I….I'm scared….I…I don't know what to do…." She hissed through her teeth uneasily before clutching her head and hair tightly with her hands, gripping them hard as she wept almost in pain.

Eying her with sympathy, Max, Rex and Zoe soon hugged her closely together in a group embrace as she blinked her eyes in surprise at the love and concern they were giving her that very moment, "Cera….It's okay, we're here for you." He said to her seriously as she looked up to the worried faces of her friends around her, who were looking hopefully to her for guidance or advice in this time of crisis.

"Even though we really need you a hundred times more." Zander held his hand up with Ursula and Ed, resulting in getting their guts being punched real hard by Dr Z, causing them to stutter forward or collapse and croak in pain!

WHAM!

"OW!"

"Be quiet you ninnies!" he growled at them in exasperation, his eyes reddening with madness with everything going wrong this very moment, "Do something useful and fetch her a paper bag or some comfort food already! NOW!" She screamed pointing out at the doors causing the Trio to scurry out of it like punished dogs!

"Yes sir!"

"Right away doctor!"

"I'm heading out as well! We're on a code red level Maximum emergency!" Raina soon ran out behind them as she went to the operator room to initiate a distress call to any and all available forces to be dispatched to Saurus City, she had to act fast for every second passing meant more and more lives were in danger or lost, and she wasn't about to lose more of them especially when they lost so much already in the war.

As soon as they left the premises, Dr Z turned back to the screen and gnashed his teeth in fury upon seeing a tarbosaurus smash its head at a bus causing it so spark as it turned over with the people still inside still screaming in terror, especially when it placed its foot on top of it and roared ferociously as an explosion erupted behind it! "Tch! How dare they…dinosaurs attacking people…MY PEOPLE!?" He hissed furiously clenching his fist before shaking it up at the screen while blowing steam off, "Unacceptable! I won't stand for this!" He roared this time fuelled by the desire for justice and to protect the innocent instead of just pure selfish ambition.

Max clicked his tongue in disgust and anger towards the screen too, "Yeah…this is the absolute worst….."

"Grrr….." He and Rex glared fursouly at the wild dinosaurs rampaging throughout the beautiful city their future helped forge together…their utopia was being destroyed all over again….but that wasn't the only thing which angered them. "Cera….." As they looked down to see Cera trapped in her old nightmares, the fact she was heartbroken and traumatised to see this happen before her eyes again…that was what angered them the most.

Zoe soon reached down to her level and embraced her closely, "Everything will be fine….we promise…." She said hugging her in and spotting her gently on the back, as the red haired girl sniffled, gritting her teeth as her squinted eyes squeezed out a hard tear.

"Oh Max…Zoe…Rex….." she sniffled almost in pain as she hugged her back and soon Max and Rex joining in with the 2 girls as Dr Z looked on….almost touched by this display of companionship and unconditional love….

Cera smiled feeling a little more at ease, but deep down….she soon frowned with insecurity and doubt….unsure if things would really turn out alright for them this time around….with everyone putting so much effort into restoring what was destroyed last time….was it even possible to come back from it this time around?

**(Meanwhile)**

Unbeknowst to them, the 5 dinosaur generals who were still trapped inside their cages, looked up seeing the swamp of pterosaurs flying over their cages, smirking sinisterly seeing their plan had finally come together as Aerkosauurs had envisioned. Their plan to weaken the enemy and infiltrate their ranks in an effort to make them drop their guard, while allowing their master to gather the monstrous might he needed in order to secure their victory while deluding their foes with an illusion of their defeat.

Hearing his roar echo through the city and reading their ears, they could feel their powers slowly being restored, all their injuries sustained seemed to recover as if their healing factors had been kicked into overdrive till they were restored to full strength and maybe becoming even stronger in the process! The roar also served as the signal they had been waiting for, "Looks like it's our turn now." Gorgoraptor snarled as he and the other generals lunged out at their cages, in a single strike, managing to break through the iron cages and tear through them like paper! Emerging onto the outside ground they all roared in unison, sending a signal to their master deeper within the city that they would soon join him in their reclamation and restoration of their world to its true primal glory!

**(Meanwhile)**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"WAH!"

"What now!?" The gang gasped widening their eyes in alarm as another red alert siren echoed through the room, as if things weren't already bad enough they were about to get much worse!

As everyone looked around wildly in confusion, Cera's heart skipped a beat as she realised what was going on….how they left their prisoners unattended and unguarded….. "No….." She breathed in shock as her heart began to race as she bolted out for the exit to the others' surprise.

"H…Hey! Cera wait! Where are you going!?" Max gasped in alarm as he followed her quickly.

"Come back!"

"We're coming too!" Rex and Zoe followed after them, with everything going on they were unwilling to let any of them go it alone or out of their sight.

"Hold up!" Dr Z protested as he scurried after them, "You're not leaving me out of this!"

At that moment, the Trio just arrived carrying all kinds of snacks from bags of crisps and bottles of canned drinks, while sweating profusely after having lugged them all the way form the kitchen back to control. "Poof…Finally…we made it…." Ed wheezed with exhaustion gasping for air, but smiling with relief that their long arduous journey back here was finally over….what momentary bliss.

"Huh?" Upon seeing they were being left behind by everyone else they widened their eyes and dropped down everything they were carrying, "H…Hey! Wait up!" They cried as they scurried after them gang as fast as they could.

"Grrgh! I can't believe we carried all these snacks from the kitchen all for nothing!" Ursula growled furiously turning red and steaming mad with frustration.

"Yeah! Then they just cut and run!? Talk about ungrateful!" Zander whined as they ran out following the group to the outside, only for them to be suddenly greeted by a rain of spike arrows coming right at them!

"GAH!" They gasped as the razor sharp projectiles headed straight for them!

Cera turned to them all, "Take cover!" she shouted throwing out her hand as the arrows began to bombard all around them and causing clouds of dust to erupt!

"AAAHH!" Their vision obscured by the dust the kids hunkered down and stood together, prompting the Alpha gang to scurry to where they were for cover as they held their arms over their heads and knelt down as the earth rumbled and shook with the arrows pelting around them….though strangely not a single one struck them….which Cera soon picked up on as she and her friends took cover.

Soon it began to cease, as everyone came up from where they were rather shaken and disorientated, "Urgh…." Max groaned as he felt himself stagger about dizzily after the experience. Rubbing his aching head he soon widened his eyes as he turned around, "Gah! Is…everyone okay!?" He gasped in alarm as he looked to the others, who became much easier to see as the dust around them began to settle. They were either looking up from their arms or fanning away the dust best they could most uncomfortably while covered with some dirt as a result of the arrows impacting earlier.

"Y….Yeah I think so…."

"I'm good….for the most part…." Zoe and Rex muttered as they rubbed their heads or stood up uneasily, but fine for the most part which made Max and Cera smile happy for them.

"That….almost took my head off….ugh…." Dr Z gasped having felt one arrow nearly grazer the top of his forehead! "Ugh…." He moaned as he lost consciousness and fainted as he began to topple backwards!

"GAH! Dr Z!" The trio gasped in alarm as they came over to where he was and grabbed him in time before he fell.

For the most part they were at least unscathed thankfully, which brought some relief to Cera as she and her firends looked on, but she narrowed her eyes suspicious as to where that attack came from.

While the Alpha gang was up to their usual antics in trying to wake up their believed leader by pressing his chest or even attempting CPR, the D Team hardened themselves and kept their senses on high alert as they looked around seeing themselves surrounded by a wall of many spike arrows, which clearly were too organised to have been stray attacks, meaning they had to have been deliberately fired at them just now and that didn't bode well for them.

"What was that all about?" Max asked her uneasily as he with Rex and Zoe looked to her.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know, but we need to-" As she looked ahead, she widened her eyes and stepped back in shock, "AH!"

"Huh?" Her friends blinked their eyes in surprise at her sudden yelp, but as they turned to where she was looking at, as the dust cleared they turned pale to see they were trapped completely in a cage made of the spike arrows surrounding them on all sides! What's worse, Gorgoraptor blog with the rest of the mutant pack had actually managed to break out of their cages and now were surrounding them on the outside of the bars!

"WAAAAH!" The kids were taken aback while the Trio shuddered looking all around them as they received menacing glares from all sides from the 5 mutant dinosaurs they defeated and put behind bars, needless to say they didn't appreciate what they were dealt back in the Valley and with the glares and snarls they were shooting the humans' way, it was clear they were hungering for revenge!

"OW!" Dr Z groaned as he snapped back to his senses after having his head fall on the hard ground. Sitting back up straight and rubbing the back of it, he gritted his teeth and winced with mild pain as he grumbled towards Ursula, Zander and Ed, knowing it couldn't be anyone else who caused him such pain. "Hey what's the big i-WAAAH!" Before he could finish his sentence he turned pale and widened his eyes seeing they were surround on all sides by the 5 mutant dinosaur generals!

Dreadsaurus snorted through the bars as he paced himself around the perimeter of the trap, while Gorgoraptor merely stepped forward and snarled picking up their scent and finding it vile and repulsive.

Ursula turned pale and began to sweat profusely. "T…They're looking at us…..in really bad ways…." she gulped as Zander and Ed along with Dr Z huddled closely around her, knowing the dinosaurs could easily break through and then within moments pick out their remains from their fangs while using their bones as toothpicks!

The D team however, remained firm and steadfast, keeping a close watch on each of the mutant dinosaurs, while gritting their teeth hard and tense at the immense pressure they were receiving from their enemies as they were being watched too, almost mockingly considering they were now trapped and unable to do anything about it.

"Urgh…

"No…." They uttered out finding the situation almost hopeless, while Cera looked on, unwilling to give into her fears or let the mutant dinosaurs have their way even if they lost.

"Hehehehe….." Gorgoraptor then snarled menacingly, gazing upon them mockingly like they were rats in a cage with their fates resting solely in their merciless claws as they all looked to him, either in anger or terror.

"Oh how quickly our positions change. Not long ago you were standing right here while we were behind bars!" Hillierosaurus cackled waging her viciously spiked tail in amusement before they all began to break out into villainous laughter and scorn towards their former captors now turned captive, as the humans inside either paled nervously or glared back at them in anger.

"Hahaha the irony is just too perfect." Cassosaurus couldn't help but laugh before sneering towards their foes who were now trapped with no hope of escape, "What's the matter? Where did all your smart talk and insults go hmm? Not so tough being on the opposite end of the bars now is it?" He grinned which further amplified the D Team's worries as well as anger towards them as they could only look on as the Mutantsaurs calmly paced themselves around the bars of the spike arrows, as if biding their time and even toying with them….though their reasons for doing so were solidly rooted in the fact they had the upper claw now.

Around them, Cera and her comrades looked on tensely with anxiety and agitation as the monstersaurs looked back towards them either hissing and growling, licking their lips or glaring at them with ravenous bloodlust in their eyes, wanting payback for all they did to them back at the Valley. A powerful wave of anxiety and fear washed over them, but their spirits still held firm knowing they couldn't give up still knowing what was already at stake. As they awaited for what their enemies had panned for them….what Gorgoraptor said next would make them wish he'd deal with them there and then.

"As tempting as it is to finish you all here and now," He spoke rather calmly as he stepped back to their surprise.

"H…Huh?"

"It would be far too merciful," He wagged his clawed finger playfully at them before shooting them a sadistic grin, "Plus we have far more important things to do than deal with small fry like you."

"Wh…What are you going to do to us?" Ed croaked nervously patting his fingers together as he and the Alpha gang shook like they were in an earthquake, while the D Team held themselves steadfast not giving into fear. While Max, Cera and Rex were firm and serious Zoe though appeared more worried as she put a hand over her chest to try and still her racing heart, worrying over what kind of horrible fate was awaiting them….which soon came as a surprise to them when they got their answer.

"Why…nothing of course." He responded as Cera raised an eyebrow at him with suspicion, "We merely want you to be good children and stay put, nothing more." He hissed leaning in closer to them, "Just be thankful this is all we're going to do to you." He growled baring his fangs their way which made the A Team huddle together and shiver in fear. As much as he and the rest of the pack desired revenger above all, they knew it was merely a luxury in the bigger picture which their Master had in store. He and the rest of them soon smirked the D Team's way knowing a way better method of payback than merely just ending their lives on the spot, "On the bright side, now you shall have a front row seat to witness the birth or perhaps….the rebirth of an era that never should have ended." Turning to the other members of his pack they let out a loud roar in unison together!

**ROAR!**

"AH!" Everyone was forced to cover their ears but even after folding them in it was still unbearable as they could feel their own eardrums on the verge of bursting!

That though, was but a mere inconvenience compared to the real aim of the roar, as the nearby containment facility soon exploded into showers of bright light and materialising from them was each of the other dinosaur hybrids from tyrannolophosaurus to giganocephalus! As they all burst free from containment and from their cards they roared out furiously, having been awoken and unleashed at full strength they all raced out to join their generals obediently before surrounding the D Team and Alpha gang as an entire army to their horror!

"No way….."

"This can't be….." They all stared in speechless disbelief, overwhelmed in the presence of so many mutant dinosaurs in one place, their intimidating presence made it seem hopeless that they could prevail against them….which was exactly what Gorgoraptor intended as he grinned sinisterly flashing his sharp fangs their way!

He soon held out his claws with the city in peril and burning right behind him in the background! "Behold, the old world you once knew and protected will soon cease to exist, becoming nothing more than a footnote in our reclamation of the planet and the dino restructuring of the world!" He proclaimed before glaring down at them all with disdain, "And you can rot in your own failure at being unable to protect it!" He then concluded as he turned around without a backwards glance, completely disregarding their presence, he lunged forth towards Saurus City with the rest of the pack and their new recruits following suit behind him as they raced to join in the feeding frenzy taking place in the city before they would reduce it to a wasteland!

Everyone widened their eyes in horror, already seeing that the city was in grave peril before, now with the 5 generals free and the hybrids added to the mix…..

"NO!" Zoe and Cera cried, while Max and even Dr Z glared angrily as they ran out to the bars, grabbing onto them while shouting out in rage.

"GRR! You come back here and fight! You hear me!"

"This isn't over!" They yelled, which was in vain as the monster dinosaurs shrugged off their petty insults like a mere insect buzzing in their ear, turning it out completely as they disappeared into the city to join their brethren in the slaughter and then usher in a new age of terror!

In anger at what they were about to do, and unwilling to let them get away with it, Max gritted his teeth as he punched as hard as he could against the spike arrow, only to find a severe backlash of pain repelling him back! "ARGH!" He screamed in pain pulling it back and grasping it tightly with his other palm. He fell to one knee and hissed wincing with pain, and removed his glove to check, finding that it was flaring red and beginning to throb severely to his discomfort!

"Max! Easy!" Zoe cried as she ran in to support him.

Rex stepped ahead and tapped the spike arrow pillar, it was really thick and looking down to see it planted in the ground he narrowed his eyes, "No way we can get out of this with just our bare fists….." He spoke up.

"Ngh! I can see that…." He grunted in pain as he gripped his fist tighter hoping to rub the pain away a little. As he looked back up he gritted his teeth in frustration that they were stuck here while everyone else ahead was suffering in the city just ahead of them. He wasn't about to take that lying down, yet even if they could do something as to what they could do….that was a riddle they had to find the answer quickly.

"Great…so now what do we do?" Zander asked all panicky while hoping for ideas, "Even if we do get out of here, we still have an entire valley full of dinosaurs to contend wth out there who want to rip our heads off!" He cried grasping his head as though he was about to lose his mind, a mutual feeling shared by the rest of his friends too.

Zoe shuddered at the thought of that happening to them, "We can't take on that many enemies…..we'd get slaughtered alive for sure…." she gulped feeling devastated and almost hopeless at this situation.

Rex narrowed his eyes and looked ahead hard, "Even so, we can't just give up and let them get away with this!" He hissed angrily while Max and Cera tensed up angrily as much as he was.

Dr Z soon gulped hard and turned pale as he pointed ahead from where they were, "It looks they just did….and they're about to get away with even more! Look!" Looking ahead more and more explosions erupted ahead as the city was being engulfed in flames and smoke, with the chaotic chorus of cries emerged with the snarls and roars of dinosaurs all across the landscape, along with the echoing of tearing, screams of agony and immeasurable numbers of casualties in the process with each moment…..

Cera clicked her tongue before feeling her own heart crack deep inside her chest, "This is even worse than the war…." Everyone was working so hard to rebuild their lost livelihoods, barely able to stick together what was left of their past lives before the war and time only just starting to move forward again….till it suddenly reversed for them and now they were stuck once again in the darkest hours of their days….perhaps even forever this time….

The rest of her friends eyed her sympathetically for a moment before looking ahead, "Even so…." Max gritted his teeth angrily as he slipped his glove back on and punched it into his palm, "We still have to try! I know that if we sit back and do nothing then everything we fought long and hard to protect will be gone before we know it! We'll all go extinct and all life on the planet would cease as we know it!" He yelled out loud with clarity.

Looking to everyone else as they faced him, he clenched his hand tightly, "You guys remember everything we fought to protect, it's because we believed in it! And that the people believe in us too!" He shouted, "Like before, the bright day always comes after the darkest night and we will be the ones to help bring light to the people again no matter what!" He declared with full affirmation before holding out his hand to his friends, "So what do you say? You guys ready to do this? For all the people and the dinosaurs of the world? One more time?" He asked, looking to each of them with a hopeful smile.

"Max…." breathed Cera in amazement seeing how full of strength and confidence he was, it wasn't blind rashness but pure faith in that they could make a difference even in such a hopeless situation.

As always his words were able to inspire feelings of hope and confidence in his friends, as they looked to one another and nodded with serious looks or smiles before they went up to him.

"We'll always be here to fight alongside you when you need us." said Rex as he stood with his close friend.

"And that will never change no matter how long time drifts between us." Zoe smiled pumping up her arms with determination.

Feeling a little more inspired herself, Cera soon nodded as she looked towards her closest and most precious friends of all with a hopeful look on her face, "I'll gladly give my very life to protect the utopia and the planet we all battled long and hard in order to win back from the Shadow Empire."

Max felt a little more confident in himself having his friends by his side, as he did a fist bump with all of them, "Thanks you guys…..I feel a whole lot better just hearing you all say that." He responded.

Deep down they couldn't deny that they were worried about failing everyone of course in this do or die situation, but would never let that alone stop them from trying to do what was right above all. And as long as they stuck together as a team there was no way they'd fail each other or everyone else.

Cera smile, Max's leadership and charisma of drawing others to him never ceases to amaze her, always modelled herself after him to inspire others around her and hopes to be more like him each day

"You know kid," Dr Z smirked as he stepped feared to them, "You and your friends may have been pains in my side for a long time now…." He muttered closing his eyes with a hard scowl, "But one thing's for certain." He soon shot back up with a serious angered expression, "If my dinosaur kingdom and all it's people are in danger and in need of help, I'll fight with every last fibre of my being to protect it from anyone who'd dare to trample all over it! Especially if it comes from an army of monster dinosaurs that wish to turn it into a ruin and will never have any place in it!" He declared fiercely with determination, unwilling to let his magnificent world and kingdom fall in flames to fake dinosaurs and their maniacal machinations.

The excitement and action soon got him grinning with anticipation, his old decrepit heart was beginning to pump hard and strongly filling him with more courage and life than ever he had ever before in ages. "Plus I feel better than I did in 20 years! Maybe it's you kids who finally helped give my life true meaning and if helping you means not only will my kingdom remain fully intact but also remain so many more like you will be part of this world then so be it! Ahahahaha!" He then laughed out loud joyously which helped to spread some rather positive feelings amongst the others seeing how enthusiastic he was.

Ironically, despite how much he hated them over their long history together, it gave him a drive for living as well as filling him with determination and excitement having to go after them and their dinosaurs time and again without giving up. Plus, it was thanks to them they helped him see the truth and how he ought to have done as a true Dinosaur King. Perhaps fighting alongside them and helping to save the future was his way of repaying them for all they've done for him and for helping to turn his life around for the better too. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he also believed they indeed had a place in the future too.

"Heh, nice to hear you're on board Dr Z….." Max smirked happy for him as the rest of the D team looked at him with approval.

"About time you said something worthwhile and that makes sense." Rex added which made the old doctor hold up his head high and smirk smugly.

"Heh, well I do have my moments…." He snickered twirling his beard.

In the background his trio sighed and lowered their head in dismay, "Great….they brainwashed the doc….." Zander groaned.

"Now he's all infected by their disease too…." Ed muttered on the same wavelength as him.

Ursula then clicked her tongue grumpily already knowing how this was going to turn out for them already, which would no doubt involve them having to risk their very lives on the battlefield for countless others, "Tch! Not like they'd accept us saying no anyways….." To be able to go home and forget this ever happened was a lost cause the moment they set foot in this time period, how deeply they regretted it and would take down to their graves….

"Alpha gang!" Dr Z suddenly yelled out at them which made them widen their eyes and jump in a fight!

"EEP!"

"What say you!?" He then added as he shot them a look that could kill them a thousand times over!

They huddled together like puppies in the cold, shivering so violently their teeth could even be heard chattering. They had good reason to be fearful or Dr Z was in a manner that one wrong answer and he'd literally fossilise them there and then! Obediently like loyal dogs they saluted him without hesitation, as if it was in their very DNA to respond without question, "W…We're with you all the way!"

"You can count on us Dr Z sir!"

"We won't let you or the future down!" They each said seriously though were also whining rather painfully inside, cursing their inability to stand up for themselves, as Dr Z smirked smugly at them.

Their responses made the others happy to see they were fully on board this time around, for as long as Dr Z heart in right place they can count on them all to do the right thing.

Soon after Max looked to them all and pumped up his arm with determination, "Alright, now that it's clear what we have to do, let's not waste anymore time!" He shouted out seriously as everyone became riled up and ready to go.

"Yeah, let's kick some mutant dino hiney and show them all who's truly mighty!" Dr Z shouted out strongly punching upwards, feeling more alive and fired up than he had ever been in decades!

"Altogether as one!" Rex yelled out loud after him.

"Let's do this!" Max shouted as each and everyone of them took out their cards and dinoshots, slashing them across their devices with all their might!

"Dino slash!"

"Alpha slash!"

An immense light shot out so brightly it caused the spike arrows to be blown out of the ground and fly away from the impact as all their dinosaurs appeared and roared out to the skies above! Chomp, Ace, Paris, Tank, Terry, Spiny and even Therizinosaurus, were more than ready to fight in a time where they help wasn't needed more than ever.

Looking up to his partner, "Well Chomp, you ready to kick some tail and save lives?" Max smirked patting him on the side which made the yellow trike roar out bravely in affirmation.

Ace lowered his head down to Rex as he stroked gently across his head, "Ace this may be our toughest fight ever," He said calmly but with a hint of seriousness before smiling gently, "But just to let you know I'm with you all the way." He said which made the canrotuarus roar out proud to be able to fight alongside him, he wouldn't want anyone else for that.

"Paris, I've got your back!" Zoe pumped up her arm as her parasaurolophus reared up on her legs and bellowed out a proud battle cry.

As Terry and the other Alpha dinosaurs roared out fiercely at the flaming city and smelling all kinds of bad dinosaurs emanating off it, their feral fighting instincts were kicking in and they couldn't wait to sink their teeth into the action and kick some tail real good! A feeling which their partners weren't all that enthusiastic over considering they didn't have any weapons to defend themselves with out there, "Glad to see you guys are all up for it….." Ursula gulped nervously as she and her friends sweated nervously in the presence of their fired up and agitated dinosaurs, worrying what were to happen if they were caught in between them and whoever was unlucky enough to get in their way, "We'll do our best to….stay out of your way and let you all do your thing hehe…." She chuckled sweating profusely with Ed and Zander simply nodding frantically.

"Behold my son!" Dr Z proclaimed as he held his arm out to the burning city, "Our beloved subjects are under siege by rogue dinosaurs who refuse to bow down to us!" He said angrily clenching up his arm and tightening his fist before punching outwards to it, "It's up to us to protect this loyal to us and to punish those who dare threaten them!" He proclaimed. His spirit motivated by his father's faith in him, therizinosaurus flared out his claws and shrieked ready to fight with everything he had.

Their dinosaurs soon helped them on board their backs, the D Team with Dr Z ready for action more than ever, while the Trio shuddered or groaned with heavy reluctance, while Cera remained where she was, looking on feeling moved and inspired by their image in the night's glow….like the true heroes they were always destined to be…..

Max looked down to her, needing her for something just as important as the task they were about to undertake, "Cera, you stay here and help coordinate relief and reinforcements." He said to her, "We need all the help we can get if we're to stand a fighting chance against those mutant dinosaurs and everything else that may be waiting for us in Saurus City.

She nodded in response to him, "I'll do the best I can," She replied which was all her friends needed to feel assured she'd pull through for them as always, And don't worry, when worse comes to worse I'll be there to help myself if the situation demands it." She continued, "And when it does…." she hardened herself and pumped up her arm with affirmation, "I won't let you down….I swear it."

Her friends smiled and nodded back, "We know you won't Cera."

"You never do." said Zoe and Max. There was nothing more they would ask from her, after going through much for them this was now their turn to pay her back for everything.

Cera felt her heart touched, placing a hand over her chest she looked up to them all shedding a single heartfelt tear, "Thank you….everyone….I promise that I'll make it all up to you when this is all over with…." she promised them with all her heart.

"You'd better!" Ursula suddenly blurted out deciding to take advantage of the situation as she shook out her fist, "Cos I-" Before she could finish, the D team shot a hard glare towards Ursula which made her turn pale and take back her words, "N…Never mind just forget what I said…eheheh…he…." she chuckled nervously rubbing her palms together.

Cera smiled happy she could count on them all to have her back, and deep down she intended to make it up to them for their heroics and for every single priceless moment she shared with them since the day they met….and she already knew the perfect way to make it up to them all for all their sacrifice and support too.

With that out of the way, they all boarded their dinosaurs and faced towards the city in peril, "Come on guys! To the city!" Max punched forwards ahead fearlessly as the leader he always was, "We're going to show those mutant dinosaurs who we are and why we're here!"

"And to give hope to people like the heroes they believe we are!" Rex cried out loud after him hoping to motivate the rest of them for the battle of their lives.

It was well received by the dinosaurs and Dr Z, though not as much compared to their humans as they gulped down nervously, "Ugh…you just want to get us all killed for no reason…that's heroism…." Ursula muttered seeing absolutely no logic in all this.

Zoe shook her head in disagreement with the old lady, "No….that's Max." she corrected her, smiling proudly at how heroic he looked, her heart having skipped a beat and even blushing red for a brief moment. He did more than secure her loyalty and courage in this battle, he even captured her heart completely too…..

With that finally aside, Max narrowed his eyes hard as Chomp began scraping the ground readying himself, "Alright team! Together!" He shouted out loud taking leadership of the group as they stood together for one final battle, "Now roll out!" He yelled as they roared and charged ahead into the fray!

As her friends departed for the city as fast as their dinos could go, Cera could only look on as they disappeared into the city's urban jungle further ahead, as she held a hand tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, "Be careful everyone…." she prayed as the sounds of pained cries and terrified screams, along with the red lights of fires and explosions erupting across the city followed by the sounds of savage shrieked roars echoing together in a melody of mayhem.

The very same sounds she heard when the Shadow War first broke out in her home…bringing back horrible memories as she gritted her teeth as if her very soul was in pain and agony as said memories were eating her away from the inside out. Quickly shaking her head before she could dwell on it all any further she hardened herself knowing she had her duty to do and she had to be strong now as well. Steeling herself she rushed back inside the D Lab to help coordinate their efforts and rally together any troops they could spare, for it was now that they needed all the help they could get if they were to see a new tomorrow…..

**(Meanwhile)**

**ROAR!**

Chaos and confusion ran wild and rampant throughout Saurus City, as wild dinosaurs followed by many mutants and hybrids struck the city and its people hard and without warning, catching them all off guard when they least expected it, rendering many of them unable to respond or properly defend themselves. Like a pack of wolves stirring up a flock of sheep they scattered easily at the first attack making them easy pickings. Already destruction and flames erupted across the barely restored and rebuilt structures as they flared up and bloomed in the city like a meadow of mayhem and devastation.

**BOOM!**

Already dinosaurs had begun to toss aside vehicles into buildings and smash through windows and properties, such as a pentaceratops thrusting a nearby fallen flying car into the walls and causing it to smash inside and explode! Others like abelisaurus or utahraptor sliced through or knocked down structures like pillars and streetlights and causing them to crash down or topple down like tree trunks as they smashed onto properties or even onto people as well…..

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Help us!"

"Run away!"

Packed screams echoed throughout the suburbs and skyscrapers as countless citizens struggled to get away from it all.

If things were one sided for the people of Saurus City last time, they were nothing compared to what they were going through now. Already many of the injured who were weak and still recovering, weren't able to keep up with the rest of the fleeing citizens as they were immediately pounced on by raptors who made short work of tearing through their necks as they cried out blood chortled screams….as their friends or loved ones left them to die out of blind fear…..

It wasn't just wild vicious dinosaurs (From years of honing their hunting techniques and instincts, giving them a deadly advantage over those used by people) that the resistance troopers were struggling against, as they easily broke through their barricades and ranks, dodging bullets and weapons before sinking in their fangs into flash, for now they also had new adversaries to deal with too…..adversaries they never saw coming nor thought possible and thus had no defence against.

Never before seen dinosaurs, which appeared to have been crossed between different species soon began to turn up in various parts of the city and attack on sight! A spinoraptor fired out a freeze sphere which ensnared a saurolophus in an icy ball before speeding ahead and smashing through it, sending the massive duckbill flying out at some troopers! "WAAAAH!" They quickly ran out of its path as it crashed down and reverted to a card!

And further away, a Tyrannolophosaurus used a massive Tornado fire cannon, blasting a wind generated fire ball which exploded into a massive fire cyclone which swept through the downtown district, incinerating all in its path as it sucked in many people and their dinosaurs into it, "GAAAAH!" Before it ceased and dropped them all down, heavily charred and burned to a crisp…..

Despite seeing their forces severely outmatched in this brutal slaughter, the lieutenant of the remaining Resistance forces yelled out to the rest of their squadron which was barely a fraction remaining in comparison to their enemies, "Hold them back! We can't let them pass!" He shouted to them all with affirmation in his voice.

Regardless of his words, a large number of them felt their hearts on the verge of exploding from fear and panic as explosions rumbled all throughout the city, pterosaurs screeching high above them and swooping down to snatch those unlucky enough to be in their sights, that didn't inspire much confidence in their chances of survival, "Oh man! I was just enjoying the best vacation ever, how did it ever come to this!"

"Yeah!" Another When I heard they needed me back for an emergency assignment this isn't what I signed up for!"

"Ugh…." Several troopers cried in frustration, wanting to run away but had their feet planted to the ground knowing what was at stake as they continue blasting away, either shooting raptors off the roads or as they leapt at them or blasting pterosaurs out of the sky as they fell all around them like ducks in hunting season!

While many of them hissed or gritted their teeth in frustration or worry, dark thoughts clouding their minds believing that it was a lost cause, others didn't care or didn't give up hope yet as they rallied together with their dinosaurs making one final stand against the invading enemy dinosaurs.

"Yes sir!"

"Open fire!" They shouted as they continued blasting at the enemy dinosaurs from helicopters with missiles or fired on the ground with assault rifles, picking off whatever they could. Even with their best efforts some were able to break through and pterosaurs began to smash into or bring down copters which exploded once they hit the ground or styracosauruses that charged ahead using their horns like spears as they skewered some men on the ground punching holes through their ranks and allowing the rest of the invading army to power through the troopers!

"Weren't we supposed to be on vacation!?" One trooper then yelled out his frustrations after being called in by Raina to be put back on the job, "I wanted to go bowling!" He screamed as he began taking out his anger on a ceratosaurs that was on the ground, before taking out a magnum revolver and unloading it right into its face as it screamed in pain with blood gushing out!

His friend nearby merely shrugged his shoulders in response, "Hey you know what they say, the fight for peace never ends heh." He chuckled as he fired a rocket from a launcher which blew up in the middle of a torosaurus herd and sending the burly ceratopsians flying and scattering several other dinosaurs away from the explosion! "On the bright side, at least things can't get any-"

**SNARL!**

Before he could finish his words, a ferocious snarl suddenly sounded out from out of nowhere, and suddenly a large truck was sent flying their way to their alarm!

"Huh!?"

They all widened their eyes in shock and horror at what they saw coming their way!

"Look out!"

"Run!" They scattered like ants as the truck collided with the ground and exploded before them!

**BOOM!**

The explosion sent out a massive fiery shockwave which sent them all flying into walls or across the ground knocking them all unconscious!

"URGH!"

"ARGH!"

Nearly all of them were knocked out completely, except for one of them, a single trooper who gripped his hands hard on the ground as he struggled to look his head up, "Urk…" He croaked as every muscle and bone in his body ached like crazy, as if his soul was screaming to be freed from it with each passing moment! That all changed, and he completely forgot about it as he froze stiff and widened his eyes speechlessly….as 5 of the most menacing dinosaurs he had ever seen stepped out of the fires ahead of him, unscathed and unfettered by them even as they stood together in a unified group. "No….way…." He breathed speechlessly with his breath taken out of him by just mere sight.

Lead by a spiked yellow raptor with red stripes, a black armoured tyrannosaurid along with a spiked stegosaur, ankylosaur and ceratopsian appeared before them all, as the other dinosaurs quieted down and backed away, as if the 5 very individuals were the Alphas of this onslaught….and now they finally made their appearance…when things were already bad as they were…..

Seeing no other hope for them, he lowered his head gritting his teeth in defeat, having lost all hope as he looked around and found almost no survivors present, "That's it then….we're doomed…." He punched his hand into the ground with frustration, looking up to see Gorgoraptor snarl baring his fangs and flashing his claws at him, as he crouched down ready to pounce on him! "Urgh…." The trooper couldn't watch, and could only look away as he awaited his inevitable fate and hoped to be put out of his misery quickly…..

**ROAR!**

"AH!" The sound of several new roars caught his ears as he looked up, widening his eyes as 7 dinosaurs leapt over him and made their stand against the 5 mutant dinosaurs and the rest of the army, catching them and everyone else all off guard!

A nearby boy widened his eyes and pointed out at the humans riding the dinosaurs, "Look! It's the D team!" He cried out, his words echoing across to nearby survivors as well as news broadcasters as they displayed the legendary heroes themselves standing against the monstrous dinosaurs that were invading their city!

"They're here to save us!"

"Hooray!" They all began to cheer filled with hope and joy, feeling much relieved to see something good happen for a change.

Hearing their cries and cheers of support, Max smiled with relief himself, "We made it…." he breathed.

"Not a second too soon…." Rex nodded before they all looked ahead towards Gorgoraptor and the mutant pack, glaring at them in anger.

The mutant generals glared back at them, with gorgoraptor snarling viciously their way, causing the D Team to harden themselves for battle, though the Alpha gang shuddered turning pale with fear seeing the 5 generals together along with several other mutants and wild dinosaurs gathering around to back them up too…..

"Is it too late to back out already?" Ursula croaked as she and the other 2 stooges began to sweat and shudder at being outnumbered like 10 to 1.

Dr Z glared at them impatiently, "Man up you ninnies!" He growled as therizinosaurus helped him down from his back so that he wouldn't get hurt or in his way, "You knew what we were getting to the moment we set foot in this time!" He shouted shaking his fist at them, "Now stop your snivelling and do something worthwhile for once in your lousy lives like I have!" He growled as the Trio frowned in defeat and reluctantly saluted Dr Z, giving up all hope of trying to run away.

"Aye aye Dr Z…." They muttered feeling most ashamed of themselves, though at least this way of they did fall in battle at least they'd be remembered as true heroes and not snivelling cowards for the rest of their lives….if only they could have enjoyed it more.

As they all got off their dings, Max took a stand at the front of his group and held a fist out towards the pack, "You're not taking a single step further!" He shouted in defiance as he threw out his arm, "You've gone too far! So we're putting a stop to this right here and now!" He vowed as he pointed out towards them making his declaration of war.

In response, Gorgoraptor merely scoffed un deterred, "Hmph! Didn't we warn you to stay put in your cage, that if you dared to stand in our way that you and all those who dare side with you would suffer the consequences?"

Max clenched his fist in response, "That was your mistake." He grunted tensing it up at them, as they all readied themselves with their partners for battle, who let out managing or warning growls towards the mutants' way, showing them they were big enough and strong enough to take them on and weren't going to back down.

"Well then….guess we won't repeat it then…." Naxocertops calmly responded as the generals all became increasingly agitated and feral as they stood together on one side.

"You're right about that." said Zoe in response, "Cos we're about to put you all away for good!"

"When we're done with you, you'll all wish you never crawled out of that hole you came out from back in the Antarctic!" Dr Z ranted out loud as he shook out his fists in frustration and anger, being put off and angered after seeing so much death and destruction around them upon their arrival, "We'll make sure you have a more permanent end than being just trapped in ice!" He swore at the top of his lungs as their dinosaurs roared out in anger towards the mutants, vowing to stop them by any means necessary.

"Wrong! Because we're about to erase your pitiful existences off the face of this tainted world!" Dreadsaurus roared back in defiance.

"Hahaha! You could barely handle one of us at a time, you have absolutely no chance at all when we're altogether at our strongest now!" Hillierosaurus hollered in amusement as she rattled her spiked tail menacingly their wart, before scraping it against the fallen debris of a nearby skyscraper.

Max narrowed her eyes, "Then we'll just have to take ourselves even higher then!" He shouted as he and everyone else took out their dino tectors!

"Dino tector on!" They yelled equipping them to their dinoshots! Their dinosaurs glowed brightly before emerging in their armoured forms and roaring our fiercely against their amassing adversaries!

"Elemental fusion!" Dr Z screamed gathering as much of his energy as he could causing therizinosaurus to flare up in a rainbow aura and awaken!

Appearing from the light at full strength it gave everyone else hope as they cheered at the top of their lungs rooting for the D Team to do their very best! The very sight of them in their powered up forms also made the mutant pack increasingly agitated as the humans were getting their hopes and fighting spirit back, as they slammed hard on the ground or gnashed their teeth while snarling ferociously at their hard work being undone.

"Tch! The fact your dinosaurs need you humans as crutches to achieve such power is already a sign of weakness! You can't even fight or use your own moves without humans!" Gorgoraptor spat in disgust, "Furthermore you hinder yourselves out of concern for mere insects who are so frail and easily trample under out feet." He snarled as he scraped his claws on the ground, creating huge scratch marks and sparks to fly as they appeared bladed and sharp than ever, "We'll show you the difference between your might and ours right here and now! A gap you shall never be able to cross!" He shrieked out loud causing the other mutants to roar in fury!

"We'll see about that gorgoraptor!" Rex yelled in response as everyone got into a readied battle stance, "It's time to end this!"

"Oh we couldn't agree more!" The mutant raptor shrieked as they rushed out in full force towards them!

**ROAR!**

This prompted Max to punch forward, "Charge!" He yelled at the top of their lungs as their dinosaurs rushed in head on!

Everyone across the planet looked on tensely as 2 equal opposing forces were on a collision course with one another! Both sides with everything to gain and lose, stakes couldn't be higher! And upon collision, a brutal battle erupted as there was roaring and slashing taking place, echoing far across the planet as humanity's battle for survival was now underway!

Seeing how spirited and fired up the D Team and Alpha gang were despite nearly losing all hope, their very actions began to inspire and move the hearts of the people around them deeply, as they began to see them more and more like the heroes they always believed them to be, fighting for what was right and for a world humans and dinosaurs could live alongside one another as equals. Realising that this world was their home and how others were already fighting and risking their lives so much, they began to see this was a battle that concerned them all and it was their battle too! Motivated by this, some of the other troopers and even a few duelists got out of hiding or forced themselves back onto their legs despite their injuries and yelled out to their comrades.

"Everyone! We can't just sit back and leave the fighting to our heroes!" A man shouted out loudly as others began to murmur amongst one another and soon joined in agreement.

"He's right! We can't cower behind like children! They need us!"

"Y…Yeah! We won't take this lying down!" They all got out their cards and any other dinosaur hiding that could still fight!

"Let's get em!"

"Together now!"

Dino duelists across Saurus City rallied together in order to pitch in and do their part in aiding the D Teams fight for their very survival and for the future of their planet!

**SMASH!**

**CRUNCH!**

Some ankylosaurs like ankylosaurus and talarurus swung out their tails managing to swat away any pterosaurs into walls or buildings that tried to dive bomb them from above, while a nearby acrocanthosaurus was able to stomp down on and crush a utahraptor underfoot! A seismosaurus even reared on its hind legs further off and smashed down on the ground causing an entire line of buildings to topple down like dominoes all over a pack of rogue albertosaurus, before the behemoth dino swung out its tail and swatted away a charging group of pachyrhinosaurus!

**ROAR!**

**CRASH!**

Needless to say the clashes were brutal as they raged across all of Saurus City though none as ferocious as the one taking place in the direct centre of it where the whole world could see as count less news copters came out and began recording the climatic battle for the ages across the planet.

"Go! Gyro claw!" Dr Z yelled as therizinosaurus flashed in a glowing aura, spinning in a whirlwind claw frenzy! Cassosaurus threw out his bladed tail which collided with the gyro claw, but to his shock he wasn't able to hold on for long against Dr Z's determination being fed into his dinosaur, carrying his wishes as he managed to not only repel the club but slash at the mutant ankylosaur and send him flying into a nearby building lot! "You monstrosities have no right to call yourselves dinosaurs! Get out of my sight!" Dr Z spat in disgust as the other smaller dinosaurs began to retreat in fear as therizinosaurus bared out his claws at them and roared!

Nearby, Ed saw a pair of sin raptors rushing towards him and Tank, but he smirked smugly as he held out a move card, "Time to shake things up with earthquake!" He slashed it causing Tank to glow purple and slam down on the ground, causing a huge crack to open up making them lose their footing and collapse down to the ground and even made several pieces of debris break off from the buildings and crash down upon them too!

**CRASH!**

"Help us!" Some screams came nearby catching Zoe's attention!

"AH!" Looking aside she saw a megaraptor scrape at a piece of debris to get at a mother covering over her 2 children underneath the block as the raptor had torn its way through and exposed them!

She quickly looked to Paris, who was able to lunge out and bat Hillierosaurus away and onto her back and getting her spikes jammed in! "Paris! Go save them! Dino force!" Slashing it, a group of Minmi ran out to knock away the megaraptor in time, high into the air as a flock of tupuxuara swooped over and smacked it far away in order for some murarneosaurus to burst out of the ground and fire out water cannonballs at it as it crashed into some nearby stegosaurus! They then helped in dividing up the rescue and relief efforts as several troopers helped to bring out the injured and dying, pulling them out of danger with the mini shielding them and the tupuxuara and muraenosaurus helping to provide cover!

Further away, Terry was getting into showdown between himself and Dreadsaurus as the 2 of them snarled at one another having awaited long enough for their rematch. As dreadsaurus slammed his foot down and fired off burst of flames towards them, Ursula grinned with confidence slashing her move card, "Time to kick this battle off with a bang! Explosion!" She countered as Terry launched himself forward and spun in a powerful meteor as he cut through the fire and then slammed into the mutant's chest and sending him flying into a nearby building!

A little bit ahead, Gorgoraptor paned heavily after having his movies been countered repeatedly by Spiny, whose teamwork with Zander improved as they were able to intercept his attacks multiple times such as Shockwave overcoming his cyclone, but nevertheless he snarled viciously with anger as he made another rush at them! "Oh? Want so more do you?" Zander mused as he grinned rather smugly, "Be my guest." His cocky response agitated the mutant raptor who snarled out at him, furious at being taken lightly as he gathered wind around him and began to spin around Spiny in an attempt to use Tornado toss!

Zander grinned sneakily knowing just what to do, "Ocean panic! Ha!" A hole suddenly opened up in Gorgoraptor's path, as he fell into it and struggled to pull out, only for the opthalmosaurus shoal to pelt him mercilessly underwater and then toss him out of the pool! "And now for Aqua vortex!" Following it up with a consecutive attack, Spiny roars generating a veil of water around him which then swirled around gorgoraptor, catching him before he landed and then spinning him around mercilessly before he fell back down to the ground in disorientation! "Hehehe, I almost forgot how good this felt." Zander snickered surging his nose, he forgotten how it felt to be a winner and he loved it every much!

Naxocertops bash Chomp back and he tired

"Urgh…." Max huffed with exhaustion as Chomp began to wheeze, it was clear Naxocertops had upped his game since their last battle, having anticipated and managing to block and counter their attacks every time. As he scraped the ground and roared before trying to charge at the exhausted triceratops, his attention was so fixated on what was ahead he failed to respond in time to a blindsided attack from Ace who struck out at his side and sending him crashing away to Max's relief.

"You okay?" Rex panted, sweating heavily under all the pressure and struggling to keep a fresh mind, but still strong as always as he pushed on.

"Yeah…" nodded Max feeling just as tired, but they hardened themselves seriously knowing what was at stake as they turned around to see the mutant ceratopsian recover from his attack and then shake his head in disorientation before roaring out at them!

Chomp and Ace roared out in unison, and as their eyes met Max and Rex followed suit, "Rex! Fusion move time!" He cried taking out his lightning move card which Chomp already knew what was coming.

"Oh yeah!" They soon slashed them in unison causing their dinosaurs to roar and glow in sync!

"Go! Thunderstorm bazooka!" Ace glowed white as he generated cyclone, running ahead and creating a vortex of wind for Chomp to leap through with thunder bazooka! The lightning torpedo absorbed the wind currents electrifying the air and was too fast for the mutant dinosaur to avoid as he got hit just as he was about to leap out of the way! The combined attack was too much for Naxocertops, who was helpless before their combined might as they struck him hard on his unprotected back, causing him to roar in pain before collapsing down on the ground.

"Grrgh…." As Gorgoraptor recovered from the attack he suffered from Spiny, he shook his head as he staggered groggily up to his feet. His vision clearing, he widened his eyes to see their entire army being driven out of the city and being forced back into the wilds! "Where are you all going!? Come back here and fight!" To his bewilderment, not one of their forces obeyed but kept on running ahead in a panic without a backwards glance till only the 5 of them remained! "Impossible! How can this be!?" He shrieked in shock and disbelief.

In all honesty, the battle had been decided the moment the D Team arrived on the scene. Their dinosaurs fought hard to carry on their hopes, while their partners believed in them to do so at the same time, giving them strength and the determination to succeed for they had much to protect. A sharp contrast to the mutants who sought out to destroy and conquer while ruling all over others through power and control, so when they themselves began to falter, the spirits of their followers waned, thus breaking their spell and hold over them as they began to beat a hasty retreat as troopers and duelists around the city began to drive them out with the same teamwork with their partners inspired and passed on down from their fallen comrades and by the D Team!

"That's the true difference between you and us," Rex responded calmly to the mutant's shock, "Anyone who relies on fear to control others will never truly earn their loyalty and respect." He knew that loyalty and respect built upon fear would never last and would eventually lose out.

"You can smash us down all you want, but as long as our hearts and will to protect this world stand we'll always get back up stronger than ever!"

"Yeah! You may break our bodies but you'll never break our spirits!" Zoe shouted after him.

"But we prefer to have them both fully intact if you don't mind…." Ed then added pointing out.

"You're all through!" Max then yelled out angrily their way, "Your troops are beginning to abandon you! Because you don't have any trust or connection with them!" After all their experiences and adventures together, he knew firsthand that by winning the trust and hearts of others, such a union would be far more powerful than anything made from such self centred ambitions. Max soon clenched his hand into a tight furious fist and shot a piercing glare that was enough to intimidate them for a brief moment.

"Grr…." The mutants slowly began back away, outnumbered and now outmatched, it frustrated them to no end that after everything they did it was all for nothing in the end….their future….a world reigned supreme by dinosaurs….it now seemed like nothing more like a farfetched fantasy.

So it seemed, till a certain scent in the air reached their noses, making them perk up, a familiar scent which soon made Gorgoraptor smirk rather deviously, knowing the balance of power would turn soon enough back in their favour for good, "Heheh…."

"Wh…Why is he laughing?" Zoe asked worried as the others began to pick up on the raptor's sudden change in mood, taking it as a really bad sign.

The signs grew more noticeable, as their dinosaurs began to sense something, sniffing the air and grunting with restless agitation.

Seeing how anxious the dinosaurs were all acting that very moment, caused most troubling feelings to emerge amongst the D Team and Alpha gang, "Uhh….what's going on?" Max then asked, seeing their dinosaurs acting unnerved didn't instil any confidence at all. "You sense something Chomp?" He asked his partner who felt out a worried cry after being easily startled by Max's voice! "Whoa!"

"T…Terry?" Ursula gulped as the red tyrannosaurus snarled baring his fangs and let out a vicious growl which made her jump!

**GROWL!**

"EEP!"

"Ace! What is it!?"

"Paris! Calm down!"

It wasn't just theirs' but every other dinosaur in the vicinity seemed to have picked up some really bad vibes as they looked around trying to pinpoint what it was. The pressure in the air also changed too, one which made everyone present most unnerved and uncomfortable, for something was stirring…and approaching.

"Wh….What's going on here?" Max gulped down hard turning rather pale and worried, as cold sweat began to fall down his cheek, "I have a bad feeling about this…." He gritted his teeth tensing hard under pressure.

"Hehehe, your instincts couldn't have been more correct." Gorgoraptor snickered as the other mutants began to roar aggressively, getting their fighting spirit back which unnerved everyone present.

Before Max could utter another word, a huge explosion erupted out from a nearby building which soon caused the entire complex to be levelled to the ground as it collapsed upon losing its supports!

**CRASH!**

"WAH!" They all gasped and looked ahead to where the cloud of dust was, as the sound of thundering footsteps echoed from deep within, followed by the very earth beneath their feet shaking with each one!

A pair of menacing green eyes flashed through the smoke, followed by some savage snarls which sent chills down everyone's spines even the dinosaurs, as a silhouette began to take shape out of the dust! Before long, the massive ferocious form of the Alpha Mutant dinosaur emerged before them, flashing his massive sabres and showcasing his monstrous profile, which made the D team's hearts skip a beat upon seeing him in the flesh….the dreaded dinosaur to end all dinosaurs…..

They all widened their eyes speechlessly at what they bore witnessed, "No way…."

"Th….That's….!"

"Arkosaurus…." Max and his fiends couldn't believe their eyes, while the Alpha gang huddled together shaking in fear, having lost the nerve and the will to fight just by seeing what they were up against!

"H…He's way more terrifying than the pictures showed him to be!" Dr Z croaked as he shuddered pointing out at the monstrous mutant, who let let out a titanic roar which shook the city to its core!

**ROAR!**

"URGH!" Everyone grunted trying to hold on best they could, with some of their dinosaurs coming in to shield them from the incoming shockwaves with their own bodes as barriers, though unfortunately some weren't so lucky and ended up getting blown through the windows of buildings or into walls as they got knocked out!

"AAAAH!"

As he finished his greeting, Arkosauurs smirked menacingly as the dinosaurs that did remain were now very unnerved or disorientated, several of which sensed this was a battle they couldn't win as most of them fled in an effort to pressured their own lives.

The only ones that did remain, were the D team and Alpha gang's dings, whose will to fight on and protect was stronger than their own survival instincts. As they stood together as a group, their human partners emerged from underneath them, sweated tensely under pressure, dark clouds of doubt were beginning to form inside their minds as they worried about whether they could stand up to him and his primal might….

"Grrgh…."

"Ugh…."

With their master present, the mutant generals regained their determination once more as the odds shifted in their favour once again and this time to stay, "Hehehe, now that our master has graced us with his presence." Gorgoraptor grinned taking deep satisfaction in their enemies' increased levels of fear and worry, "It's only a matter of time before you all go extinct hehehe!" He and the other mutants began to snicker or grin sadistically their way, as the heroes either glared at them with animosity or sweated worriedly as Arkosaurus presented himself before them all, as well as the entire world as the cameras caught a full flips of his monstrous form from all angles….

Around the world people stared in speechless horror and disbelief at what they just bore witness….a monster to end all monsters….something that would haunt their nightmares even more than Goma or the Shadow Empire did! Many were beginning to lose hope and even started to hide or run wherever they were, fearing he could come for them next, others still stayed and tried to rally around the D Team, to support them in the most crucial moment of this battle, or cheering them on from their homes across the world, sending them their hopes and wishes for the future.

Arkosaurus meanwhile, fixated his eyes as he carefully observed each and every member of the D team and the Alpha gang, "So…these are the great heroes the humans hold so dear…." He thought to himself as he observed them carefully, probing for weaknesses….Upon careful examination he scowled, recalling them from the buggies he saw enter his domain the moment the gates of the Valley opened. He assumed them to be like any other, he never once considered the fact that they would be those same individuals that the other humans held so high in favour, "I had been looking to see you all face to face for sometime….but alas I truly am disappointed…." he sighed shaking his head in disappointment seeing nothing special about them in the slightest, as well as a complete waste of his time, "I was expecting to see more….heroic individuals….had I knew this from the start though I would have disposed of them myself…." A mistake he voiced not to repeat.

He then shot a piercing glare towards his minions, in sheer disgust that they weren't able to finish the job of levelling the whole city to the ground and to have been easily defeated by such weaklings. Feeling ashamed and worried for their own lives, the 5 mutants lowered their heads submissively, as they backed away and allowed Arkosaurus to stand before them all and glare at the D team and Alpha gang, who tensed up before their greatest enemy off all….the one who was responsible for all this from the very beginning…..The moment of reckoning had finally arrived…..

"Get ready guys, here he comes…." Rex warned them, as he seemed to be moving in a manner in which to generate energy for a move!

"Stay focused, we can take him." Max replied to Rex sounding as strong as he could, though deep down he knew he'd be lying if he didn't felt the least bit scared, as Arkosuaurs stared down upon them all and his overwhelming presence gave off a pressure in the air so immense he could feel himself being weighed down to his knee and gritting his teeth tensely too, "If we beat him it'll be all over with, I just know it." He said in a hopeful tone.

Dr Z then gulped down hard as he felt himself wetting his own pants and turning pale as a ghost, "Y…Yeah, take down the alpha and the rest of the enemy forces will surrender….No biggie….." he chuckled nervously as the Trio in the background huddled together while shuddering in terror.

Hearing their words made Arkosaurus scowl in disdain, "If only it truly was that easy." He shook his head, before smirking sinisterly with the intention to wake them from their world of delusions and false hope, and make them see reality as he would crush down the idols the world and its people held so dear.

His aura and form was so overwhelming even their dinosaurs' fighting spirit and instincts were beginning to tame and were replaced by feelings of fear and worry….every muscle in their body was screaming for them to survive even if it meant they would have to abandon their partners. He took in a breath as he prepared to let them all know just how correct their instincts were, "Behold my might! Tremble in fear before your own destroyer!" He bellowed out a powerful roar which shook the earth's foundation itself and caused glass and other electronics to short circuit and smash apart as his roar sent shockwaves throughout the city and using everyone to get pushed back immensely!

In the process, meteors were soon summoned down from the skies above as Arkosaurus called forth hear eruption to rain fire upon the world as he would soon destroy it completely before rebuilding a new one above its remains!

"WAAAAH!"

"GAAAAH!"

The people screamed in horror as they began to smash down all round them and causing countless structures to topple down like dominoes and many others were unfortunate to get out in time…..

**BOOM!**

"Run!"

"Take cover!"

"NO!" Several panicked and despaired cries echoed all around Saurus City as explosions erupted from the meteor crashes everywhere, as fires erupted or massive craters formed where many other buildings, properties and even people and dinosaurs fell inside too!

"AAAAAAH!" The D team all cried as the explosions came around them too, as they huddled together with Tank smashing down on the ground as she tried desperately to generate an Earth barrier large enough to cover them all!

**BOOM!**

"Urgh!"

"EEEEP!"

Even with the barrier all around them they could still feel the immense impacts slamming at them all from outside, and Tank began to pant with exhaustion at having to spread it immensely over herself all her comrades, the most energy she had ever had to exert for a defensive technique…..thankfully the explosions eventually ceased much to her relief, as she began to ease up and the rock shield began to crack up and fall apart as everyone else emerged from the explosion barrier rather dazed and off balance but very much alive in the least.

"Ugh….That felt almost like a missile…." Max grunted rubbing his head which was throbbing like crazy. As he looked back he smiled lightly to see his comrades along with their dinosaurs were emerging from the rubble, having shelled them from the explosions or the collapsing surroundings though still heavily shaken as they staggered back up to their feet again.

"I don't ever want to go through that again…." Rex stumbled dazed but soon planted his feet in and managed to secure himself up right before helping Zoe herself stand.

"Th…Thnaks…" She said relieved as she supported herself against the blond boy.

Nearby The Alpha trio sat up, covered in dust and bruises having used their own bodies to try and cover Dr Z who was just as beat up as they were, "Worse than any crash we ever suffered…." They uttered groggily.

"I…Is everyone okay?" Max asked rather hesitantly.

Dr Z held up his hand, "Depends on your definition of okay…." he groaned before he and his trio staggered and fall flat on the ground.

Ignoring them and looking around to see their partner dinosaurs emerge from the dust, shaking their heads clear or running up to them to make sure they were fine as they lowered their heads to where they were, "Good enough to us at least." Zoe then smiled satisfied enough to see their dinosaurs at least were still in fighting condition.

"But how about-" As they looked ahead they widened their eyes, growing limp and shocked beyond belief upon seeing their worst nightmares and fears merged together! As the entire city and the landscape aroudn them….was keeled completely to a wasteland….

"AH!"

Almost no life apart from them could be seen for miles….no birds or pterosaurs in the skies….or even so much as an ant crawling across the ground. Everything laid to ruin, with massive craters in the ground left behind as scars on Saurus City….The bloodied arm of a person sticking out from the rubble was the worst of all for them….and with no more cries for help or anything like that….it was clear that everyone else in the city apart from them was…..gone…..It was the worst nightmare possible for the D Team, as they saw what would was a mere prologue to what would happen to the rest of the world if Arkosaurus and the rest of his mutant pack continued to have their way of they didn't stop them here and now….but with the power he just demonstrated…would it be possible?

"N….No….." Max croaked in speechless horror and widened eyes, as he fell to his knees having the life squeezed out of him upon realising they failed nearly every single person in the city…..when they counted on them to protect them most…..

"How easily your forces scatter like rats and fall like stones." Arkosaurus scoffed which caught their attention as they looked his way, shaking his head towards them in disappointment, "Such a fate is all but certain to those who put themselves under humans, you mammals are weak and fear anything that threatens you, infecting the planet to its core like a plague with who far you have tainted the planet. Forcing dinosaurs into slavery or into a tiny corner of the world." He spat in disgust and disdain towards them before letting out a savage roar their way seining a message across the globe, "It is time we take back our world and much more! This is merely the beginning of what is to come for your entire human race and the end of your failed epoch!" He declared as the rest of the mutant dinosaurs and those loyal to him roared out in fury, their malevolent chorus filling the air and sending fear down the souls of every human and dinosaur alive as they began to lose hope…which was what he had planned for them all in due time.

"Grrrgh!" The D team gritted their teeth tensely under pressure of his monstrous aura….but having come this far they weren't about to turn tale and give up now, as they stood together for one more stand.,

"You're going to pay for what you just did heartless monster!" Max yelled swearing justice and vengeance for the atrocity he just committed, he had crossed the line and there was no other way around, they had to take him down no matter the cost otherwise countless more would fall like the people off Saurus City just did….they couldn't and wouldn't let that happen!

"And you just made the biggest mistake of your entire life!" Dr Z suddenly shot at him, driven by immense rage and hatred as his dinosaurs all roared out in fury! Form what hen just demonstrated he was no dinosaur not in the slightest…..In fact he was a being that shouldn't even be alive, Dr Z vowed to make sure of it as he turned to his team, "Alpha gang! Let's send that beast right back into extinction!"

They obeyed and saluted him with upmost undying loyalty, "We're behind you all the way Dr Z!"

"He's gone too far now!"

"We'll make him sorry he ever decided to show his ugly face in town!" Ursula, Zander and Ed yelled out angrily as they charged ahead against the D team's warnings!

"Dr Z! Wait!"

"Don't do it! You need us!"

"You're crazy!" Their warnings came too late as they shouted out at the top of their lungs!

"GO!"

"CHARGE!" The Alpha gang cried out as their 4 dinosaurs roared and charged out at Arkosaurus, fuelled by righteous anger of justice as well as wanting to avenge all the innocent lives just lost.

**ROAR!**

"Gyro claw!"

"Ultimate fire!"

"Ultimate water!"

"Ultimate earth!" They cried together in unison, as they unleashed their best moves which were uniting together into a massive fusion attack!

As they charged at him in full force, about to throw out all their anger and hatred with every ounce of power in them, Arkosaurus merely grinned sadistically as if he was welcoming the challenge with open claws, "Yes, come, there is no greater honour than to fall at the hand of your future lord and master." He grinned as his eyes widened psychotically! "Now perish! Go down in flames!" He roared stomping his foot on the ground and flaring red as he summoned forth a mighty magma blaster in his jaws and blasted it out with full force their way!

The attack came with such force and so fast, the Alpha dinosaurs were unable to respond quickly in time as they were all pushed back with ease by the sheer force of the blast! "WAAAAH!" The Alpha gang widened dither eyes and flailed out their arms in a pan as the too were pushed back with their own dinosaurs as the beam punched a straight line through where they were running as well as carving a massive line in the middle of the city which could be seen from space as a fiery red line flared up!

**BOOM!**

"WAAAAAH!" The D Team widened their eyes as the huge beam of magma came their way! Luckily they were able to get out in time, as the immense wave of fire and lava shot pass them, sending off immense heat which they felt where they lay!

"Urgh…." As the heat died down and they looked up to see a massive charred molten path carved into the ground by the blast, looking further ahead, they widened their eyes in speechless horror to see the Alpha gang, all of them scattered about the molten ground heavily battered and bruised….and with all the immense burns and chars they suffered around their bodies….It was far worse than the destruction Arkosaurus had caused just now with heat eruption, as they witnessed what may have been the last time they saw their friends….alive…..

"AH!"

"NO!" They gasped run horror as they quickly ran over to check on them one by one, not willing to give up on them just yet.

"Dr Z!"

"Guys!" Racing over to them, they tried everything they could hoping to get a sign from them that they were still alive at least….after everything they suffered from explosions to falling off water falls they had to still be alive…..

"Get up! Please! You've got to be okay!"

"Come on!" But after much pushing and shaking them, even smacking their faces desperately hoping for a sign of life…..it was to no avail as they remained unconscious and with nearly unnoticeable breathing…..

Zoe gritted her teeth painfully as she shouted out loud into Ursula's ears, "Wake up old lady!" To her horror, her heart sank as she got no response at all, not even from her forbidden words….not so much as a grunt or even a murmur…..not a single response other than slow breathing which was soon about to cease completely…..None of them stirred or even moved a muscle….which further added to the D team's fears, not only were they now severely outnumbered and outmatched….their allies….friends…they were…..

"No…this….can't be happening…." Max choked falling to his knees in horrified despair while Rex and Zoe began tearing up at the loss of their friends just like that….like how they failed everyone else too…..

"It just happened." Arkosaurus spat in disgust and disappointment at how easily they fell, spurring the D Team to glare at him furiously, "And you're all next!" He roared as he stomped his foot on the ground, "With the fall of the humans' last line of defence and their last light of hope extinguished, their spirits shall be shattered beyond repair, making them give up any feeble fantasies of resistance." He then grinned with sadistic delight running through his mind over what he planned to make humanity suffer, "How much easier it will be for dinosaurs to reclaim this world and all shall bow before our might!" He bellowed loudly as his followers roared after him praising their one true master and future king of the planet!

**SHRIEK!**

Max clenched his fist fuelled by immense rage, gritting his teeth he yelled out defiantly, "GRRR! Not a chance!" He swore as his friends turned their full focus and attention towards him!

"We haven't lost yet and we don't plan on losing at all!"

"We won't rest until you're stopped!" They casted off all their doubts and worries, vowing to end this battle one and for all, as their dinosaurs roared in unison ready to stand by their partners to the bitter end!

Their angered yells of defiance made the mutant leader dinosaur scowl hard, "How defiant and foolish you all are to the end." he sighed pityingly, "Unable to accept when they are outmatched, it's not perseverance but foolishness to accept the inevitable, like how you prepare so feebly against Nature's wrath only for its disasters from tornadoes to wildfires to prove you all otherwise." Arkosaurus continued, "As you've just seen, I am no different than the very planet you try and fail to resist."

He was so arrogant and despicable to them, it was as if every time he spoke and every word he uttered felt like a dagger to their ears….how deeply they wanted to take him down as the glared at him, clenching their fists and hissing furiously through their teeth, till they were unable to hold themselves back any more.

"Be quiet! There's nothing natural about you!" Zoe growled in disgust, "It's because we fight for the future Earth itself and the lives who live on it, that we'll never give up trying! We'll never surrender to a monster like you who shouldn't even exist!"

"You call yourself someone who stands above all others?" Rex questioned him before throwing out his arm at him in anger, "What a joke! You're all leftovers from a time we tried to move on from!"

The more Max looked at Arkosaurus, the more he could see he resembled the very same Shadow Emperor whom they triumphed over in the past….No way was he about to lose to a monster of his making, "Like how we defeated the lunatic responsible for causing all that war and even creating you, we'll stop you too just like we did him!" He vowed as he pointed out at Arkosaurus with Chomp roaring out and stomping his feet in agitation with Paris and Ace too!

His words made the monstrous mutant blink his eyes in surprise, "OH? So you actually defeated Goma did you?" He mused, now that he realised it he hadn't seen Goma even once since they escaped not long ago….by now he would have been drawn to the chaos they were creating like a moth to a flame…so maybe these humans were telling the truth and may be something worthwhile after all. "Perhaps you aren't as weak as I expected you to be." Arkosaurus then added before smirking smugly their way, "However, as I have demonstrated I have far surpassed my 'creator' and now with him gone it will make my vision that much easier to achieve…." he mused, "I suppose I should thank you for getting him out of the way, so to show my appreciation. I shall grant you all a quick end." He spoke calmly before his green eyes reddened with madness and veins! "Prepare for your elimination and soon your entire race and those who follow you will join you in extinction!" He roared immensely as the D Team's dinosaurs all roared back at him in furious anger raging through them!

"Grrgh…." Max clenched his fist hard as he and his friends mustered up all the courage they could together as their dinosaurs prepared themselves for the worst…..

"Guys, this is our last battle, as well as our toughest and most important of all." He said closing his eyes calmly, preparing himself to accept whatever the outcome of this battle would be.

Rex and Zoe both nodded, "Yeah, and no matter what happens we will get through this….." she said heavily before looking ahead as a drop of mesne sweat fell from their cheeks in this most crucial moment of everyone's lives, even Planet Earth's….."We have to….."

Max then opened up his eyes with determination and clarity, "And we will." he added at the end as he pumped up his arms, "Chomp! Everyone! Here we go! Final attack!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before he punched forward and he and his friends charged together in a straight line towards the leader of the mutants, for one final desperate battle for the fate of the world at stake!

"AAAAAAH!" They screamed together as they risked everything and braced themselves charging together in a single file, while Arkosaurus let out a thunderous roar before rushing for a full on assault!

The only thing that disappointed Arkosaurus was that he didn't get to do the deed himself, then he would have had some feeling enjoyment and achievement after his victory. The thought of the shadow empire himself cackling mockingly at the back of his mind made him snarl viciously in anger, that he would never be able to avenge those wasted years in icy imprisonment and for the humiliation he had been dealt…..perhaps victory over those who triumphed over Goma would grant him some peace in the end…..as he roared savagely and lunged out in retaliation towards them!

**(Meanwhile)**

"No….." Back at the base, Cera stared in complete and utter horror seeing how easily Arkosaurus had defeated the Alpha gang and rendered them unconscious with a single strike, and now it was down to her friends the D Team to stop him. And yet, deep down she knew the outcome of this battle already as she sweated anxiously, "They don't stand a chance against him…..they can only hold him back for so long, at this rate…." She gritted her teeth in anguish, wishing there was something she could do for them…..

As she grasped her head in agony, finding her helpless state to be complete and utter torture for her, she was almost about to give up hope…till she remembered having 1 final failsafe desperate measure having anticipated something like this happening…..but as she thought about ti she clicked her tongue in frustration, "Tch! I swore myself that I'd never do this….." she told herself finding herself having an inner turmoil deep down, before the sound of a loud roar from the screen made her look up, "But…." Looking back up at the screen she narrowed her eyes seeing Arkosaurus easily thrust away Chomp and then swinging his clubbed tail to swat away Ace and Paris like flies…..which made her reconsider her decision though most reluctantly.

As she hardened her gaze, she knew that in order to save her friends and the world….they needed every possible edge they could get, and under the circumstances there were necessary risks to take and the future of the world as well as that for dinosaurs and humanity it was something worth fighting for. She hated it very much, to cross a certain line she vowed to never do….but as she heard the sounds of bloodied screams and cries from the TV screen, she swallowed her pride and took back said oath she made as she switched the screen over, "Raina…." She called through the screen firmly.

Upon appearing on screen, the Lightning captain was shown to be sweating profusely and typing frantically on multiple keyboards as she tried her best to operate control stations while also rallying together every possible trooper they could spare and also trying her best to coordinate battle tactics, relief efforts and reinforcements all at once…..which was needless to say an extremely tough job given the circumstances that the dinosaurs had invaded Saurus City when they were most vulnerable and many of the other captains were overseas making it exceedingly difficult to contact them while trying to organise their forces all by her lonesome, "Forgive me Cera!" She cried to her without looking to the red haired girl, not that anyone could blame her, "But I've kinda got my hands full with affecting repairs and trying to mobilise whatever allies we have to come aid us and-"

"It's time….." Cera interrupted her as the lightning captain blinked her eyes, wondering if she heard right. As she stared at Cera, whose gaze was firm and serious, she gave her a firm nod, "I need you to use…..that."

"That?" Raina was confused at first but soon widened her eyes realising what she meant, "B…But….I haven't even fully tested it yet!" she protested against it worrying about he possible repercussions that would happen if it failed or even succeeded, feeling unprepared and unwilling to go through with it even with their desperate situation, "Also with all the damage we just sustained to our power generators the amount of energy required to power it would-"

"I said do it!" Cera suddenly shouted back at her impatiently which caught the scientist off guard by the tone she gave her.

"AH!"

Cera soon slammed down her fists on the console before her, gritting her teeth heavily as her eyes shed out painful tears, "The city is in danger of being destroyed and my friends….they're….they're….." Her voice was choked up with tears of anger and sadness, she couldn't sit back and do nothing while everyone suffered on the battlefield out there and risked their own lives for her…..for she dragged them into this battle and it wasn't fair to them, she just knew it. She didn't want to abandon them to their fates, no way could she for she'd never be able to live this down if she did nothing. The thought of it tore her up inside as every fibre if her being spurred her to take action at long last, after all their sufferings priori to this moment….

"Cera….." Raina sighed with sympathy for her, understanding her pain and also feeling regret for not understanding her side of things too.

"This may be our only option left to us that may have a chance at working….plus….if we don't try we'll definitely fail the entire planet and everything we've worked towards…..you know it don't you?"

"I understand." She sighed heavily in response as she typed on a separate keyboard to get their last resort readied, "I'll get to work right away." She said, uneasy about putting fate in a device she hadn't tried out yet on a massive scale though given he circumstances they ran out of options and had to resort to desperate drastic means…..which unfortunately Cera had one more idea in mind which would make this one appear sane and logical.

At ease that she got the green light for her request, Cera let out a relieved sigh feeling secure that she made the right call, "Thank you Raina." She said gratefully to her friend as she began to turn around, "In the meantime….I…need to pay Prison Island a visit." She said in a hard tone, which made Raina narrow her eyes hard, as she also knew what Cera was attempting to do. "I see…." she sighed reluctantly seeing they had no other choice. Regardless, even if she protested herself Cera would still go through it nevertheless, and after factoring the possible case scenarios with this plan, it may have a higher success rate than her own idea, but should it backfire on them….at least they'll have a contingency in place.

Nevertheless, she was still worried as Cera was the face of the D Resistance now as well as that of the future, as it all rested on her shoulders to ensure their world had a future if they manage to win this war."I hope you know what you're doing. Whatever you do, keep your guard up at all times and never let him leave your sight for even a moment." She said to Cera seriously who then nodded, understanding full well the risks behind this decision and having to take the necessary precautions considering who they were dealing with.

"I'll keep that in mind…..Thank you for sticking with me this entire time." Cera responded back to her making the Lightning captain smile. Of all the captains, Raina was always most loyal to her having stayed for her since the Resistance disbanded with the fall of the Shadow Empire and being her own second in command, there was no one else apart from the D Team that Cera would trust more than her.

"And I have no regrets about it," Raina smiled feeling honoured by her words as she bowed with respect, "It's been an honour to serve you who have helped to lead our world into a better tomorrow after our war with the Shadow Empire." She said as the computer screen switched off, as Cera headed for the teleport room.

As she walked towards the teleport pad which lit up and whirred with energy, she swallowed hard, "I just hope we do have a tomorrow to look forward to…..when this is over with…." she told herself, as she decided to gamble with the fate of the world on this one final decision….as slim as it was it was still a chance and the only option left that would give them a fighting chance. Without hesitation, she stepped onto the pad as it glowed and degenerated a veil of light which covered over her before she disappeared inside it.

Before long a bright light emanated in the middle of Prison Island, and emerging from it was Cera, as a group of troopers and their dinosaurs being a szechuanosaurus and albertosaurus reported in to greet her arrival, "Commander Sauria ma'am!" The troopers saluted her upon acknowledging her presence.

Eying them all seriously, "Take me to him now." She addressed them as they hesitated silently at first, looking to one another and murmuring over whether they ought to go through with it.

Upon seeing the serious look in her eyes, one of them stood forward to her, "At once, I'll take you there right away ma'am." he said as he escorted her through the entrance which was a door inside the mouth of a rock formation resembling a tyrannosaurus skull.

As they traversed deep within the rocky caverns, which were barely lit up by the torches lining the stone walls, Cera could feel a chill in the air which ran down her spine the further she traversed through the tunnels before reaching before a heavily reinforced iron door with a combination lock on it. As the guard tweaked it around and got the right code, managing to unlock it, Cera looked towards him as the door unlinked and began to open up a small gap for her to walk through, "Is he-"

He nodded back to her, "Yes, he has been waiting for you to meet with him this whole time ma'am." The trooper replied, which made Cera narrow her eyes with suspicion, if he had been expecting her this whole time…..

"I wish to speak to him alone," She replied to the guard seriously, "Remain outside and keep close watch outside….in the event we may experience a prison break." In the event that he would try to escape or that any dinosaurs form the mainland would try to come in to break him out, they were to be on guard as the final line of defence.

"As you command." The trooper saluted her as she opened the door enough for her to squeeze through.

Looking around this room was aligned with several cameras on its corners keeping close watch on their only prisoner in solitude, who had just been transferred her weeks ago into solitude for this was their highest level of security they could provide in order to house who may be the most dangerous villain in the entire cosmos. As Cera looked ahead, she narrowed her eyes already seeing why they needed to take precaution in housing him.

Besides the cameras, also aimed at him were a set of trained guns keyed to lock into his very own DNA and heat signature, as his form was housed deep inside a casket like seal which almost resembled that of an iron maiden trap. Goma's dark sinister purple eyes could be seen through the eye holes, and inside the casket, his very own body was tied up in a straight jacket made of the toughest threads enlaced with steel, while even ensnared with chrome steel chains which bound his entire body together with the casket being magnetised to the wall by a powerful electro magnetic plate built into it. Heavy breathing could be heard through Goma's breathing mask deep inside the casket, and as he slowly opened up his eyes, stirring upon hearing the door of his cell open, he couldn't help but smirk sinisterly Cera's way as his eyes met her furious expression.

"Hehehe….In all honesty I never expected to receive any visitors at all apart from the jailers who come by only to either give me grotesque prison meals or throw feeble insults in my face." He chuckled in amusement, his voice echoing in a deep tone from inside his imprisonment, "Though after what I recently heard through the grapevine I suppose it was only a matter of time before you would come to me…..Commander."

Cera narrowed her eyes hard towards him, glaring with suspicion, "You sound as though this doesn't surprise you."

Goma smirked smugly in response, "Heh, of course of course." He then shook his head pityingly towards her, "Even with all your power put together you could never hope to defeat my strongest creations of all, after all I designed them to be unstoppable. A means to an absolute end of your feeble and stubborn resistance." He explained, already Cera was beginning to hate him more and more than the last time she laid eyes on him, already she couldn't stand being in the same room as he was.

"So it was inevitable you would come seeking me for help," Goma then spoke up, which made Cera raise an eyebrow, "For who would be better to fight my superior evolved dinosaurs than the one who created them in the first place." He continued, "You should be grateful I decided not to use them in the war, it would have been far too easy to wipe you all out in one fell swoop." He added smugly with much arrogance, "How much better it would have been to have given you all an illusion of hope before you fall into a put of despair upon realising it was never real and that I always had the upper hand from the start."

As Cera thought it over, she began to see Goma as someone who leaves nothing to chance and not only anticipates whatever situation that comes his way he also stacks the deck to ensure that he reduces all possible losses to him while making sure to restrict and hamper his enemies in the process…..the very thought of it disgusted her even more just thinking about it, knowing he'd do any kind of underhanded trick just to get the upper hand. "What could have spurred you to create such monstrosities Goma?" She then questioned him, her anger made evident by her fist clenching tightly and shaking with rage, "Your mind was already long gone…but to come up with such….Abominations….crimes against nature….." She hissed through her teeth, the experiments he put so many dinosaurs through to twist them into weapons of war and even making them from scratch all for the purpose of ruling the world, it was utterly unforgivable.

"Hehehe….Monsters? I suppose it depends on one's perception of the term." He couldn't help but snicker in amusement, "Take a mouse for an instance, to a mouse, a snake can easily be considered a monster who would hunt it down relentlessly just to devour it, even using any kind of method to do so from fangs, venom and coils. Whereas the snake itself is merely doing what it was born to do, kill in order to survive." He explained in amusement before sneering at Cera with disdain, "You humans have done so much to countless creatures for years, oppressing them, stealing their land, hunting them for sport in order to feed your never ending appetite which is far more than this very planet can offer. If you ask me humans are just as despicable as the very monsters you call my magnificent creations to be."

The more Goma spoke, the more unnerved Cera felt as his words continued to echo inside her mind, how it rattled her for him to look down upon humanity and to exploit every weak point they had, from a tactical and from a psychological point of view….she couldn't help but admit there was some truth to his words….but for him to use their flaws against them in such ways…..she couldn't find any reason why she shouldn't smash his face in right here and now, yet she couldn't for at the same time he was the only one who held the key to stopping this disaster, how he forced her into a situation with no other alternative…..

"Hehehe, that look of fear, angst and helplessness." Goma then grinned taking notice of the angst and conflict raging inside Cera, "It's not so fun being on the opposite end of the food chain now is it?" He smirked smugly, to which Era calmed her thoughts with a breath as she decided to focus first on what needed to be done.

Narrowing her eyes she then decided to get right to the point wasting no more time nor wishing to entertain him, "Start talking now." She threatened s she reached for the console that would send a savage surge of electricity through his binds, "Or I'll be forced to rely on less civil methods of interrogation." Another option she had in mind would be to use a memory scanner, a device developed for investigative purposes and would also act as an effective lie detectors as memories couldn't be altered or modified so there would be no use lying to it as such. It too would hurt very much as well….and while inhumane as it was, under the circumstances she didn't care for the world's wellbeing along with the safety of her friends, was most important of all, plus Goma was the last being in the individual who deserved any sympathy at all.

Seeing what she was attempting to do, Goma then frowned playfully, "Hmph! You're no fun at all." He himself enjoyed monologuing and making deep speeches, plus he had no intention of giving away any of his secrets to his hated enemies. Upon eying Cera closely and seeing she was dead serious about crossing this line if it meant saving her friends and her miserable world….he couldn't help but smirk seeing she was indeed wising up and growing a backbone of her own. Seeing no reason why he shouldn't keep everything to himself he finally conceded, "Oh very well, I suppose since you did come all this way to pay me a visit, you do deserve something at least." He then smiled cheekily deciding to entertain his visitor. He began to snicker and giggle most unsettlingly, Cera shuddered feeling rather conflicted about whether she should go through it it, before steeling her resolve best she could knowing there was no other way.

"It's quite a thrilling tale if I do say so myself and I've always wanted to share it with another if only it'll allow someone to understand my genius." He grinned seeing her glare at him, knowing he was rattling her and how much he delighted in doing so. "Hehehe, sit down and make yourself…comfortable." He responded sarcastically as she hardened her glare at him, for she knew that he knew that she wouldn't enjoy this in the slightest yet had no other option….how greatly she despised being put in said situations by him of all people…."Allow me to set the scene….." Goma soon grinned, clearing his throat as he began to take them both on a trip through time….

**(Flashback)**

Several years ago, right after Goma had acquired the rainbow cosmos stone and began unleashing its full potential in his diabolical experiments, he even began to experiment in utilising its dark energies upon himself too! Upon doing so, he came upon a frightening discovery that only served to further increase his insatiable list for knowledge and how he can bend said power to his will and use it to further enhance his plans. The energy he infused himself with from the stone after much contact with it, not only allowed him to expand on his genius, but seeing how connected they were to the dinosaurs it also allowed him to explore using it in so many vile ways….

The energy he harnessed also enabled him to alter dinosaur dna right down to the smallest strand, thus leading to several enhanced ones with improved features they could not have achieved through natural means which included enhanced speed and strength along with extra added features like toughened scales, serrated spikes or regenerable claws and fangs….

Said experiments were but only his first generation of scientific achievements and breakthroughs, merely the tip of the iceberg which paled in comparison which what he would conjure up next. The dark energies turned his creative genius into imagination to explore endless possibilities like the depths of a black hole, where he made a breakthrough in developing hybrid dinosaur mutants. Made in an effort to combat against fusion moves which were powerful no doubt, but also eliminating the need for 2 dinosaurs needed by having a single dinosaur incorporate both elemental powers at once! First needing to create them from scratch by infusing embryos and DNA together….before being able to improve his methods' efficiency by combining dinosaurs on the spot….

Eventually, incorporating the techniques of both generations of mutants, it all soon gave rise to his greatest work of all….a set of 6 mutant dinosaurs, all born together through the infusion of multiple species and enhanced at the very cellular level, combined with the fighting techniques and abilities of their core components so they could maximise their full abilities at will whenever they desired! They were also bestowed with 2 certain powers, the first was the power to control any other dinosaur at will and bend them to how they saw fit. The second was the power to nullify the carding process of other dinosaurs under their control, once controlled, they couldn't be recalled to be saved and could only be stopped by killing them….done solely for the purpose to turn the Resistance's love for dinosaurs against them and make them suffer internally on the inside, knowing they wouldn't be able to go through with it and that moment of hesitation would be their own undoing….

To top it all off….Goma even infused a portion of his own DNA into their own, in order to make them loyal solely to him, having researched that baby dinosaurs tended to be responsive and obedient to a close genetic match at an early age and would make controlling them all the more easy in turn, as well as to replicate the D Resistance's kinship and bonds in order to use their greatest weapon against them. And for a while, it went as planned and how he envisioned, how powerful they grew and the merciless ferocity their demonstrated in battle in every test and simulation he performed, they proved themselves to be the perfect means to an end…..but what he didn't force….was for them to develop free will of their own as a result of his own DNA corrupting them to share the same desire for power and control as he did….Little did he realise the seeds of rebellion had been planted long ago the day he inserted his DNA into them, and would one day yield a most terrible harvest…..

Massive explosions could be heard echoing through the dark halls of Goma's laboratory….but these weren't the sounds of mere training or weapon testing at the arena area, for a rebellion had just taken place….

The opening hatch to one of the lab's corridors opened and firing through them were streams of lightning, spike arrow shards and fire balls blasting out through them, and racing out of the door was Goma himself, clutching his arm and hissing with pain as his coat was shredded and scraped in more ways than one, along with a few facial scars too. "GRRRGH!" Goma growled as he sped through the opened doors in an effort to escape the pack as they attempted to usurp him and take his throne! "Ugh….It appears I may have underestimated how defiant and rebellious they would grow…." He hissed begrudgingly to himself having suffered a near injury himself which almost took his head off as Arkosaurus tried to chomp on him the first chance he got when his guard was down.

Soon after he clenched his fist and hissed with venom towards himself, of course he himself refused to stand down to anyone else and desired much more…. He snarled angrily, furious at himself for this oversight of his own dinosaurs developing his same ambitions and lust for control and domination. Nevertheless he wasn't about to give up without a fight, "No matter, like every disobedient pet they will just have to remember where they stand!"Goma then growled as he turned around and began firing back at the charging dinosaurs raced down the laboratory path after him, his shots merely bouncing off them like pebbles as he gritted his teeth and sweated anxiously as they approached ever closer to where he stood!

Suddenly Dreadsaurus fired out a fire cannon blast his way, and Goma, widened his eyes with horror, could only cross his arms forward as the blast hit its mark and sent him flying through the wall! "GAAARGH!" He yelled in a bloodied tone, now scorched with burn marks around him as the impact punched him straight out of his lab and landing dead centre of his courtyard! "URGH!" he growled as he felt his back scrape hard against the ground as he came to a stop. Hissing in pain and wincing as he tried to sit up, it served to further light the flames of bitter rage at betrayal towards his own creation for daring to harbour fantasies of rebellion and even turning their fangs on him.

"Urgh….Ungrateful…treacherous reptiles…." He hissed with venom as he pushed himself up, having suffered a huge blow as he staggered up to his feet in excruciating pain like no other…probably the first time in his life since he felt as such….As he looked up he widened his eyes to see each of his mutant dinosaurs leap out from the hole of his laboratory and then surrounding him on all sides! He widened his eyes and froze, much like a pack of wolves that had cornered a sheep, as they began to growl and sneer at him with disdain, before Arkosaurus thundered out towards him, smirking down upon him with a villainous grin as he prepared to raise up his foot and crush him into a bloody pulp!

It seemed as though the mutantsaurs' victory was secure, the world would soon be their's and they would take orders from no one anymore, having evolved beyond just mere tools to another when they could reign supreme over the planet as they desired! Ultimately though, they were all doomed to fail from the start….for they hadn't accounted for one certain countermeasure Goma had kept in reserve, for he always anticipated anything.

Just as Arkosaurus prepared to deal the final blow, Goma's expression of fear and terror….was soon replaced by a devious grin, which made the mutant dinosaurs hesitate a bit, a they eyed him curious as to how he could be smiling in the face of his own demise. They were about to assume he had gone mad….when a loud roar from high above them proved them all dead wrong.

**ROAR!**

Looking above, they widened their eyes to see Omega Eocarcharia was flying high above them, like a God of destruction preparing to reign down judgement upon the rebellious who dared to stand against him! Seizing the opportunity when they were distracted, Goma spread out his wings and took off before they could respond in time! Right when they turned to see him escape their clutches, they failed to respond in time as Omega Eocarcharia dive down upon them, his wings flaring up as the spectral pirate mark flared up in his path, before smashing down upon Arkosaurus and enveloping them all in a fiery explosion!

**BOOM!**

Goma smirked sinisterly as the flames cleared, revealing the mutant pack lying down around the scorched field almost lifelessly, as Omega eocarcharia let out a roar of triumph which echoed to the skies, how much he enjoyed putting the foolish in their place….

As he looked upon them all, beaten and almost broken, he began to ponder over what may be the best punishment they would deserve for this failed coup against him. The thought crossed his mind of reverting them to their cards and then tarring them up….but soon decided against it seeing it to be too merciful and easy….till another idea crossed his mind which made him rub his palms together deviously as he entertained said idea and couldn't wait to put it into action.

**(Present)**

Upon finishing his spine chilling tale, Cera widened her eyes speechlessly as she staggered back trying to recover from what she just learnt, which was far more sinister than anything she uncovered in the data files. The more she looked at Goma, the more unsettled she became being in his presence as she learned more and more on what went on through that diabolical mind of his, "You used your own dna to create them?" she find the very thought of it unnerving and obscene, "You shouldn't have signed your work Goma." She then hissed at him bitterly in disgust. Even before he became a God he was already playing as one by making such monstrosities as living weapons of war….just hearing about what he had done added on top of everything else served to solidify her hatred towards him.

"Heh….perhaps I may have gotten too carried away and kidded myself into thinking I could use all your tactics against you." Got then smirked in amusement finding the irony in his actions, "That day I learnt many lessons, the most important, is that this universe no matter how wide and vast would never be big enough for 2 of me to exist." He said out loud as Cera looked on with a hard expression which remained firm, "Yet despite what they tried to do, I felt tearing them apart in their cards or put them through even more excruciating experiments for the rest of their lives would be too….merciful." He mused, "I had something else planned for them, thus I decided to give them time to think about what they had done and hopefully once they realise the error of their ways I'd gladly welcome those 6 wayward lambs back into my ranks."

It was then that Cera began to piece together the possibility of Goma freezing them while they remained conscious trapped and dwelled forever in prison, he wanted them to suffer and see life pass by them and that their spirits be broken when he would offer them their chance at freedom the next time he came around to see them….truly his cold heartedness had no boundaries. And then….they were the ones who brought the thaw when they investigated his lab that day….Their chance to be free and then cause all this destruction was all their doing…their own fault….She widened her eyes speechlessly as everything too clicke.

"Plus, it was after studying that incident carefully I was able to replicate their telepathic abilities to a certain degree and develop the control towers and Dinovoc systems that could control infinite numbers of dinosaurs as long as they held the spectral mark on them." Goma continued, "I suppose sparing them was one way of me showing….gratitude to them for them helping to open my eyes as well. And the rest as you should already know by now….is history." He smirked at the end as Cera narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth knowing he was toying with her, bringing up the horrendous memories of the Shadow War in an effort to spite her.

"Though I must say….what I didn't expect was for them to actually emerge from stasis because of you, and now causing the very chaos I hoped to achieve with them!" With that he couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Hahaha! How ironic, I knew humans would cause their own demise but this….this is just hilarious!" He cackled in a disgusting manner, as Cera clenched her fist tightly in anger towards him finding amusement in her people's suffering, "Frankly I'd be proud of them if only they were loyal and obedient as I wished they'd be." He then sighed in disappointment that they still left him to rot in prison after all the hard work and effort he put into making them in the first place.

Then again, considering they were now ravaging the city as they spoke, after all the hard work they invested into trying to rebuild their old lives it was like opening up old wounds and leading to even more deep and permanent scars on his hated enemies. That much Goma was willing to be happy with, for it worked deeply in his favour of ensuring his enemies would never have the chance to enjoy their victory or even move on, that way they would never be able to forget him and all he did to them! And best of all, they could punch him as much as they wanted and yet they could do nothing to change the events he had done! Seeing the people no more than characters in a story he wrote where they would suffer and he would emerge victorious no matter the outcome or how hard they struggled….

Cera realised it all too well….and as much as she wanted to do it more than anything else at the moment, she raised her left hand and grabbed over her twitching right fist fighting back against the temptation to do so, knowing if she did that she would only give him exactly what Goma wanted. With a deep sigh, she frowned realising she came here for nothing in the end except to extend her own suffering and hatred towards Goma, knowing there was nothing she could do about it….except leave and hopefully find a way to defeat his monsters, which were leftover byproducts of his old ambitions, which she intended to crush completely once they were dealt with.

"I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed my time with you Goma, as well as that story of yours…." She said to him hard and bitterly, before recollecting herself and looking away from him, "But now I've gotten what I came for, and I can't be wasting anymore time with you as my city is being ravaged by your old failed experiments." Cera couldn't wait to get away from him though it disgusted her deeply that she and everyone else would have to clean up his mess that he dumped on them…..as much as she hated it, someone still had to do it otherwise they would turn the world upside down. "So I'll be taking my leave, enjoy rotting here for the rest of your days, for you'll never see the outside of this cell ever again." She sad at the end, relieved she would never have to lay eyes on him again, for he just added many more years to his eternal sentence of imprisonment.

"Oh? And I suppose you already have a way of dealing with them hmm?" Goma mused as she attempted to take her leave.

She stopped momentarily, before calmly responding, "I'll find a way, we always do." She replied before trying to exit his prison room once again.

"Hehehehe….don't make me laugh." Goma then snickered deviously, "You no longer have your precious stones or your Pterosaur anymore, what hope do you have of stopping my 6 mutant dinosaurs as well as an entire army of them altogether, when it took all of you just to beat me." Hearing what he said made her grit her teeth with immense frustration, as infuriating as it sounded….he was right, even with awakened forms and the dino sectors they still weren't enough against Goma's mutants….their power level was almost equal to that of the cosmos stones themselves…..

"Even back then I never allowed anyone to get the upper hand over me, especially my own creations, so I made sure to program a failsafe into the DNA of my dinosaurs." Goma then stated, which snapped Cera out of her thoughts as she turned to face Goma realising to to be very important and may hopefully provide a clue to the chink in the mutants' armour, "As far as I am aware, only dinosaurs with a strong enough will can overcome their mind control. Which sadly….is so hard to come by these days." He sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

His words reached Cera's ears as she widened her eyes in surprise, "A strong will….Could it be?" She blinked curiously reflecting upon his very words, which soon helped to piece together a theory she had for a while. The way Max and her friends had a bond with their partner dinosaurs as long as she could remember. Their desire to protect people and dinosaurs alike, perhaps that strengthened their will and resolve, thus allowing them to resist the influence of the mutant dinosaurs….

"And as powerful as they are their abilities are completely ineffective and in fact are completely neutralised when in the presence of one dinosaur." He continued before flashing her a most malicious grin, "And you should know full well which dinosaur I'm talking about."

Cera narrowed her eyes knowing exactly whom Goma was referring to….and already seeing where this conversation was going. Already she could feel the temptation getting to her, as she quickly shook her head in refusal before she had a chance to entertained said thoughts, "I knew coming here was a mistake…." Coming here to ask Goma for advice was one thing, but to release him was way over the line for her! Things were already bad, to free Goma would be to unleash a greater evil upon the world once more.

"You must take me for a fool if you think I'd actually believe a single word that comes out of that trap of yours." She hissed at him as she shot him a backwards glare, "You can't be trusted as far as you're thrown, and even if you did keep your word you'd backstab us the moment the work is done or even the moment you step out of that cell."

"Oh trust is so overrated." Goma sighed playfully before grinning sinisterly at her, "Like you said, you have no time to waste on debating on moral codes or ethics….whatever those are hehehe." He snickered, "After all your precious city is being destroyed as we speak and survival is all that matters most importantly of all, every passing second more and more people are being dragged into the crossfire be it by their will or not. You wouldn't want anything to happen those poor innocent people now would you hmm?" Cera hissed through her teeth, realising things were dark and desperate like before….the longer she stayed here pondering between ethics instead of taking action the longer her friends people were at risk at losing their lives in that battle in Saurus City….

"Besides, this world…no…this universe is mine to rule and mine alone. No way will I hand it over to anyone and you know it, so you can be assured that I can and will easily subdue my old pets and make sure they remember their place in this world or better yet the universe…..eventhough they were never a part of it to begin with." Goma stated sneakily to her, as she turned a reluctant eye towards him which made him smirk darkly seeing she was finally realising the truth and that there was no other way around it, "So then….do we have a deal?"

He grinned sadistically seeing she was struggling with immense conflict inside over what the true right thing to do was, whether the end goal despite the means to achieving them, or rather perishing with honour and never crossing the line for the price of letting the world as they knew it burn…..Worse of all, what amused Goma the most was that no matter the outcome he still won in the end, and his grin was widening with every passing second seeing Cera suffer deeply on the inside as she appeared like her heart and soul was being torn apart from the inside…..especially when he could see that she couldn't stop herself from edging closer….and closer towards his release controls…..

**And thus the battle for humanity and dinosaur kind has begun and already things have turned from bad to worse. Desperate for man's survival, Cera turns to what may be their only hope left…..Goma…..the very same Shadow Emperor who started this chaos in the first place….betting everything on this one chance with the tiniest sliver of hope…..**

**What shall ensure from this faithful choice of hers? Stay tuned as the decisive battle for man and dinosaurs draws near.**

**It's also revealed the reason for Goma's mutant dinosaurs as well as how they ended up frozen too, traits from Goma are also shown in each of the mutant dinosaurs too. As for Goma himself, what are his true intentions? Stay tuned and find out! The way he is trapped in his cell is like All for One in My hero academia and the way Cera visits him can be considered like how All might visited All for one or Goku coming to see Frieza as well from dragon ball.**

**Gorgoraptor had Goma's intelligence and calculating mindset being able to plan effectively and having come up with the idea of attacking the Resistance's weak points being the outposts and dividing their forces for the best terrain to suit their needs. Naxocertops possesses charisma as a leader and even looks out for those loyal to him like Goma does properly equipping for his minions and giving them their fair chances, making him the least evil of the monstersaurs.**

**Dreadsaurus possesses Goma's hostile nature and aggression, especially if looked down upon leading to outbursts of rage and anger making him easy to let loose of all self control and a ticking time bomb to explode into a berserk of ruin. Hillierosaurus is cruel and heartless, shown when she tried to attacking the nesting grounds to threaten families of dinosaurs into serving under her. She also enjoys tormenting others by breaking their spirits and destroying what and whom others treasure most in an effort to break their will and make them vulnerable.**

**Cassosaurus shares Goma's desire for battle, also being fearless and also enjoying the thrill of a great fight with heart and soul, though not caring at all for those caught in the crossfire or damage inflicted to surroundings giving him a one track mindset. Last but not least, Arkosaurus is sadistic and also shares Goma's superiority complex believing dinosaurs to be the ultimate lifeform in comparison to man's short history seeing them as inferior and dinosaurs that serve under or side with them as even more so, thus deserve to go extinct. Being also a visionary he'll stop at nothing to accomplish his goals and is determined to pay any cost for it too, seeing himself as above all and needing to put them in their place and make sure they stay there, refusing to submit to others thus leading him to rebel against Goma.**

**P.S-Many of the battles and scenery depicted I took from Dinotopia when the pteranodon swarm invades waterfall city, as well as dino stalker in the stage where you have to fight dinosaurs in the city, hope you like what i showed so far as well as the carnage that ensued with it! Also regarding the attack you can look to examples like Resident evil 6, Dino crisis 2, Dragon Wars or Yugioh Arc V for when the attacks took place on cities.**

**Apologies for this taking so long, would have finished much sooner but my laptop got spilt with water and this caused a severe delay with the data loss before I could save it.**

**In response to reviews:**

**tsukikami02**

**-It's cool no worries, really enjoy your story too. With what I have planned to come it should even give you ideas for future stories too!**

**mitchell**

**-Sorry I don't usually do one shots, also I find the idea suggestions a little bit….unusual for my taste, hope I'm not being offensive though sorry.**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Glad you enjoyed them, had fun writing them myself. And with what Arkosaurus had planned I believe this should be answer enough.**


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7

The Final Battle

The darkest day had dawned upon Saurus City, which was now but reduced to mere ruins as a result of Arkosaurus' attack, where nearly every human and dinosaur had been wiped off the face of the city. Almost no one around now except for those who had perished in the flames of heat eruption, and those lucky enough to escape had fled out of range and wouldn't dare come back to fight even if the world depended on it, for in their minds they believed the world was doomed….

Max and his friends gritted their teeth tensely, panting hard with exhaustion under pressure not just at the immense raw power Arkosaurus had demonstrated, but also that they were the last hope of humanity's survival as well as that for dinosaurs…..The ultimate battle to determine dominate species on the planet had begun underway. The task was a straightforward one….focus their power and efforts in taking down Arkosaurus, with him defeated the rest of the pack would fall and lose their strength upon losing their leader…..the task easier said than done couldn't have been more true.

Have to focus on the leader-come forth before other mutants and roar cheer him as they get a front row seat to watch victory

Terry, Tank and Spiny had been taken out with a single move which even rendered the whole A Team unconscious as they lay in the far back of the battle, having been dragged there thanks to the kids to keep them out of harm's way. Now they made their stand against Arkosaurus, who roared out ferociously, intending for their demise whole his generals awaited in the background, roaring cheers towards him as they got a front row seat where they could bear witness the fall of the old world and its' champions before they would herald in the rebirth of a true era.

"Ugh….." Max sweated anxiously with so much pressure on their shoulders as the last line of Earth's defence and been had been drastically reduced to just them against Arkosaurus and his 5 generals. He wasn't just strong, he was cruel and ruthless, desiring to bend any and all to his will and then destroy all those whom he himself deemed unfit to even exist in the new world order he would create. So far all their attacks had been in vain, for even despite striking at Arkosaurus with all they had all they ended up doing was wear their partners and themselves out, and put themselves at risk of being attacked while Arkosaurus didn't even suffer so much as a scratch!

Even if they were able to pull off any successful attacks and get some damage off him, chances were high that the other generals would intervene when their guard was off or when they'd be on their last legs….if that happened…they were doomed for sure as they sweated profusely and on the verge of bursting into tears having lost so much already and now being forced to fight under such conditions….as if fate was being unkind to them after they fought so hard to protect the future all their life….

Nevertheless, even with such overwhelming odds stacked gains them, they fact remained that they truly were the last hope of the people, as they rallied together for one last effort at protecting the world as they knew and loved! Gritting his teeth and his resolve fuelling his determination, Max punched forward, "Go Chomp! Attack him head on!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the yellow triceratops roared and charged forward into the battle against Arkosaurus!

"Hmph!" The Monstersaur scoffed unimpressed at Chomp's primitive tactics, but decided to entertain him no less if only to lure him into a false sense of security. With a grunt he lunged forward hammered his head right into Chomp's charge as both dinosaurs locked heads with one another, the triceratops' horns interlocking with Arkosaurus' sabres as they shoved and pushed one another, at first neither was able to gain the upper hand though eventually Chomp could feel himself being pushed back as his feet dragged against the ground and he began to lose out!

"Hang in there Chomp! Don't let up!" Max cried to him, cheering him on not to surrender, as the triceratops roared out hearing Max's fervent wish as he held on, planting in his feet and refusing to budge to Arkosaurus' annoyance.

Rex widened his eyes seeing an opportunity and quickly capitalising on it, "Paris and Ace! Get him from the side!" he called out to them. In response, the 2 dinosaurs got around to Arkosaurus' sides, ready to launch a pincer attack on him. Unfortunately, Arkosaurus turned his eye to them and saw what they ere attempting to do, seeing their desperate attack as nothing more than another primitive and infantile tactic!

Recoil as he choke and Chomp thrust him back

Swing up his head, Arkosaurus was able to fling Chomp high into the air! As he spun helplessly in the air, the monster dinosaur swung his head forward delivering a devastating blow to Chomp's gut as he sent the trike flying into a wall as he crashed at it hard before collapsing with a pained growl to the ground!

"AH! No!" Max gasped in horror grasping his head not just at the failed attack but also that Chomp got really hurt too!

"Now!"

"Get him!" Rex and Zoe shouted, prompting their partners to charge out at the giant carnivore's flanks to blindside him and avenge Chomp! In retaliation, Arkosaurus swung his tail out, swept the 2 of them away as his massive club slammed right into Paris before swinging her into Ace as the both of them crashed through some debris and right into Chomp to their partners' horror!

"WAH!"

"NO!" Max and Zoe gasped as all 3 of their dinosaurs were easily beaten back once more! The odds were far from being in their favour.

Rex sweated anxiously as he looked ahead as Arkosaurus let out a beastly roar, "Ugh….he's too strong….what chance do we have against him now?" He croaked anxiously as his friends turned with him, just as worried for not just their chances of wellbeing but their own survival too….

"Time to put an end to this weakness!" roared Arkosaurus unimpressed at what he saw so far, as he flashed red, charging up a sphere of flames in his jaws before sending a volcano burst their way!

Chomp was able to respond in time as he ran in to use his own body as a shield to block the attack, using his horned head as a shield to withstand the incoming fire attack!

"GRRRRGH!" Everyone braced themselves as the triceratops did his best to hold of the flames! As they passed, Chomp emerged from the fires but his legs soon bucked as he collapsed down to the ground heavily singed and smoking hard!

"CHOMP!" Max cried out to him in horror as he let out a weakened growl. Thankfully Ace and Paris recovered enough energy to run to his side and help him up back to his feet which brought a little relief to Max.

"Whoa he's really tough….." Zoe gulped turning pale as it seemed Arkosaurus didn't even break a sweat using that attack and it left Chomp nearly drained of all his power!

"Tch! That goes without saying….." Rex clicked his tongue, having seen his power up close, which was on a completely different level from the other mutant dinosaurs, it was no wonder why he was the leader and commanded such power over them…..

Gritting his teeth defiantly,"But we've come so far…..there's no way we can give up now!" Max then yelled out refusing to quit after all they've been through till this very moment.

Looking around to see the fallen forms of the Alpha gang lying defeated, along with the ruination surrounding them, if they turned back now all their sacrifices would have been for nothing. "Yeah, the whole world's counting on us right this every moment….." Rex nodded seriously also knowing people around the world were counting on them this very moment, for if they failed they too would share in their fate as well….they couldn't let that happen!

Their dinosaurs, though physically weakened, were still raring to go knowing what was at stake, and like reflections of their partners they were ready to put their own lives on the line to ensure the humans had a home to come back to and a future to look forward to, even if they would have to sacrifice themselves for it.

Zoe clenched her hand tightly over her chest, "Even if we have to give up our own lives to do it…..as long as everyone can wake up to see a tomorrow where they won't have to live in fear or be trapped by the shackles of their past strife…."

"We'll gladly make that sacrifice without hesitation!" They all yelled together in unison and in united spirits, as their dinosaurs roared out together against Arkosaurus, who merely scoffed unimpressed at their words.

"Defiant to the end I see…..even in the face of such hopelessness….." He closed his eyes pityingly towards the children, "Bonds…..friendship…..Such obsolete concepts. I never quite understood them nor would I ever want to." He scoffed shaking his head in disapproval and disgust, "For such insignificant and pointless beliefs would only lead to extinction."

His words of belittling what they held most dear further angered he D team and their partners, "GRRR!" It wasn't just the desire to protect that was driving them to keep on fighting, it was now personal, how he stomped on what they treasured most of all….all their adventures and experiences with one another….even if they failed in stopping him from destroying the world, they couldn't allow him to get away with that most of all.

"Arkosaurus, we swear….on this day….you'll pay for everything you've done….." Max hissed clenching his fist tightly as he could see the image of their hated old enemy who was responsible for his existence that shouldn't be, appear right above him as if he was mocking them there and then wherever he was, "Just like your creator did….." He swore before punching forward with all his might! "Let's give this one final go! One last attack all at once!" He yelled taking out a lightning move card.

"Altogether now!"

"For the future!" Zoe and Rex followed the same as their dinosaurs readied themselves for the moves to be used.

"AAAAAAHHH!" They cried at the top of their lungs as they slashed their strongest moves in unison!

"Ultimate thunder!"

"Ultimate wind!"

"Ultimate leaf!"

Their dinosaurs charged up with the highest levels of elemental energy before rushing out in full force, coming together as a unified energy strike carrying the wishes of their partners and of the Earth's people and dinosaurs together! "RAAAAAARRRRGGHH!" They yelled at the top of their lungs as they prepared to put all their hopes and beliefs on the line with this ultimate move of theirs, intending to end this once and for all!

Meanwhile, Arkosaurus merely stayed put where he was, neither readying himself to block or even to dodge. In fact he remained where he stood as if he was welcoming their pitiful attempt at taking him down if only to prove how meaningless their efforts were, "You wish to throw away your lives so meaninglessly?" He questioned them before smirking sinisterly, "Very well! I'll show you all just how pitiful and pathetic you all are! No matter how many of you join forces, you'll fall before my true primal might!" He roared as he gathered up a giant red and black meteor in his mouth, throwing it towards them as it crashed down and erupted in a massive tsunami of flames!

"AAAH!" Max and his friends widened their eyes in horror, their hearts skipped a beat upon recognising that fiery move as the one they dreaded most of all…fire scorcher….

"Not that move!" Zoe gasped covering over her mouth.

"And it's too late to stop it….." Rex breathed as he and his friends could only watch helplessly….as the meteor crashed down and swallowed up their dinosaurs in its almighty blaze before sending out a shockwave which blew over them!

Retreating to behind a large fallen piece of debris, they could feel the wind and flames blow right over them! "WAAAAAAHHHHH!" They cried clinging onto one another for support as the rocky shield they took refuge behind was cracking apart!

As the flames died down, Max and his friends looked up from where they were, "Urgh…." They groaned and staggered about groggily as they came out of hiding….only to see their worse fears come true. "AH!" Before them lay the 3 cards of their partner dinosaurs, lying there on the ground in the scorched crater….and Arkosaurus, stomped his foot down on the ground and let out a roar in triumph which echoed across the world.

"How does it feel? To have your very best and last hope crushed before you into oblivion!?" He snarled as his followers began to shriek and growl praising their lord and master and now king of the world!

The D team could only watch as Arkosaurus laid claim to the planet his own domain, and they could do nothing anymore as they looked on turning pale and sweating profusely, "No….." They didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was all too clear and right in front of their very eyes….they…lost….

"You shouldn't be surprised, after all after your dinosaurs have disgraced themselves by enslaving themselves to humans, their primal instincts stagnated, losing their claws and fangs with ridiculous beliefs like kindness and compassion. This outcome was inevitable from the start!" He roared, his very words piercing into their hearts and souls….completely crushing their will and spirit completely as they fell down on their knees or forward, tearing up in despair and helplessness.

"This….can't be….."

"We….failed…..it's all over….." They croaked weakly, while Max merely gritted his teeth and teared bitter tears, as their enemy glared down sneering at them with disdain.

"Ahahaha! You are all doomed to destruction!" Arkosuaurs then roared, signalling to the entire world that nothing would stop them from destroying them all completely now, with their mightiest having fallen with ease at his demonstration of power, nothing would save them from extinction. "It is time to destroy this failed epoch and return it to how it should be! And I shall be the one to lead this planet back towards that age out of the ashes of this world!" He roared powerfully as the kids looked on helplessly, gritting their teeth in despair and pain, suffering internally with guilt overcoming every thought of theirs' as Arkosaurus stepped towards them!

"I shall be the one to usher in that future! " He bellowed as he approached them, the generals behind eagerly awaiting their master to do away with the detestable humans and saurian traitors who would dare side with them, wiping them off as a stain on a window shield, "All dinosaurs shall bow to me, humans shall fall before us and those who defy me or dare side with them shall join them in extinction!" She swore as he gazed down upon the helpless Max, Rex and Zoe! "Now you can all watch your precious heroes perish before your very eyes by my own claws!" He roared, preparing to make an example of them before the whole world as he raised up his clawed foot….ready to put them out of their misery with one fell swoop, his way of showing mercy of any kind…..

"GAAAAH!"

"Ugh….." They gritted their teeth in agony as they looked away before he was about to crush them completely!

"Ahahahah! The future now belongs to me! Prepare to buried in darkness and go down in flames!" Arkosaurus roared as he prepared to bring his foot down and crush all 3 members of the D Team as well as the world's hope into dust….but at the last minute, the most unexpected happened, something none of them or even the entire planet would have ever saw coming.

"Heh, I believe that is my line…."

Upon hearing that very voice, which reached everyone's ears present…time seemed to have frozen, as said voice made everyone's blood, even the mutants', run cold and stiff…..

"AH!" The D team widened their eyes, looked up to see Arkosaurus had halted his foot at the last minute, and to their surprise he put it back down gently….and stepped back, as if he was rearing in shock upon hearing what may have been the same voice they heard….a voice so sinister and familiar it easily made their blood run cold and old nightmares they kept buried deep in them resurface…as they remembered the cruel heartless deeds that very individual did….

"That voice….."

"No….It can't be…." Zoe and Max choked weakly as they quickly backed away from Arkosaurus after grabbing their cards back in time and getting to cover behind a large fallen chunk of debris.

Looking up to where the voice came from, they all widened their eyes in speechless disbelief and horror….as a humanoid winged figure, shaped almost like a demon from the night skies, descended before them, as his form was illuminated in the night's light…..revealing himself before them all….as Goma….former leader of the Shadow Empire and the creator of Arkosaurus himself…..

As he looked upon them all string at him speechlessly with unblinking eyes, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at their expressions and inability to respond back to his transcendent appearance, "Well well, it's been a very long time all of you." He said calmly as he looked to each and every one of them, each of them displaying an expression which mirrored the next, "What's the matter? Aren't you all glad to see me again hmm? Oh how you wound me….." He shook his head playfully pretending to be hurt, "After I came all this way to save you, you really ought to be showing me more gratitude than that….." He shrugged his shoulders.

The D Team widened their eyes in disbelief at whom they saw floating before them, "G….GOMA!?" They exclaimed in horror, to see the worst enemy they ever fought now before them.

Max staggered back in shock at seeing him again, he fell back while his friends froze stiff, "Wh…What's he doing here!?" He croaked weakly, as if things weren't already bad enough for them…now they had gotten a million times worse….

The sound of tyres whirring behind caught their attention and interrupts their thoughts, as they turned around curiously to see whom it was.

"Huh?" They widened their eyes to see a silver mesozoic mobile drive up to where they were, and a familiar redheaded female poke her head out from the front window, making them brighten up with momentary hope.

"It's Cera!"

"She came!" They gasped with relief and some degree of joy to see her again.

As she came to a stop, her friends ran up to where she was as she looked outside her window to see that Goma had arrived on the scene and had presented himself before Arkosaurus and the rest of the mutant pack as they fixated their eyes on him, "Looks I made it in time….." She breathed in relief, that their attention was focused entirely on Goma instead of them, which was natural considering they remembered everything he had done to them prior to their imprisonment….

When Max and the others opened the doors of her buggy and hopped inside, they stared at her with looks of shock and even betrayal…..

"Cera….." Zoe breathed as she looked back to them, "You didn't….."

Feeling all eyes on her, Cera felt her own heart crack knowing she had betrayed their trust and no doubt poisoned their faith in her for doing the unthinkable….instead of trusting in them…..she gritted her teeth and shed a painful tear herself as she choked hard with self hate, finding it impossible to forgive herself for crossing such a line, "I'm sorry….but….there was no other way….." Was all she could say.

Seeing how hard she was having it….they were beginning to see that she had no choice….also it was thanks to her idea she saved them from being crushed like pancakes…..though that didn't change the fact that now the scourge of the cosmos was now free once again to spread fear and terror across the galaxy once more! "Urk…." As they looked ahead seeing Goma having drawn all attention towards himself, all they could do now was watch….and wait to see what would happen….as they braced themselves for what may be the bloodiest battle ever….

"Aww you're trembling, how adorable." Goma snickered mockingly showing no signs of fear or worry in the slightest, "Also that look of fear in your eyes suits you perfectly. Ideal for a false mere pawn who deluded himself into believing himself a king because of the power he was given by his own creator." He grinned, each word of his felt like a hurtful dagger to Arkosaurus and the other Monstersaurs, as his very presence was agitating them to no end, driving them to the point they wouldn't hesitate to their him to pieces with their own teeth and claws!

"Trembling? Fear!? How….DARE YOU!?" Arkosaurus so powerfully it caused the bone buggy to be pushed back hard as other weakened structures around them began to collapse down into dust!

ROAR!

"URRGH!"

Rex quickly tapped on Cera's seat from behind, "Guys….we'd better stand clear….no way would we want to be in the middle of this." He told them.

"Yeah, I totally agree, let's get some distance before we get caught in the crossfire!" Zoe nodded without hesitation as her heart began to race with fear for their own lives.

"Hold on!" Cera yelled as she shifted gear into reverse, turning her buggy around as they drove away from what would soon be an inevitable clash between the 2 monstrous enemies and they wanted no part of being caught up in middle of the battlefield.

As they drove away, Max looked behind and clicked is tongue in frustration, "Tch!" deep down he really wanted to stop them, knowing whoever winner is they would doom them all…but after that….he wasn't sure of whether they would have a chance against either of them in their current state….all they could do was get to higher ground and hopefully take out the winner who would be tired after the battle…it wasn't the best idea to retreat and return like this, but it was the best and only course of action open to them as he looked ahead hard and painfully away…

In fact, unnerved by the titanic battle that would soon ensue, the other mutantsaur generals decided to back away, spurred by a ferocious glare from Arkosaurus stating he desired to do battle alone, for deep down he was scarred with a haunting memory which he would never be able to move on from unless he crushed Goma himself with his own claws and with his own power. The other dinosaurs got the message as they beat a hasty retreat further away where they could still get a good look at the battle. They had no doubts that their master, who had been waiting ages for this moment, would emerge triumphant….but deep down, their instincts were telling them that regardless this would still be a battle that could rip the Earth apart asunder….and for their own wellbeing they ought to keep out of it…..

Seeing everyone clear out made Goma grin with delight, "Yes, that's right….wouldn't want anyone in the way of interfering with this glorious battle for the ages….." He smirked back towards Arkosauurs who still held his look of disdain towards him, "Where the world can behold my triumphant return and watch me put this failed experiment of mine right where he belongs." He then grinned eagerly, further adding to Arkosaurus' sheer hatred towards the Zanjark child as he let out a vicious bloodthirsty snarl!

"For years….every waking moment when I was trapped in that prison of ice…..I have been waiting patiently for my chance to get my revenge on you for that humiliation." Arkosaurus growled as he dug his claws hard into the ground, in fact the memory of his complete and utter defeat was the only thing which kept his mind active and alert the whole time since the day they were frozen in ice…..a defeat which haunted his nightmares at every waking moment…the image of the golden dragon like dinosaur smashing down into him and his pack mercilessly, overwhelming them in an instant….how he vowed to never let that happen again, gritting his teeth and gnashing his fangs eager to sink them into the flesh of a certain detestable individual!

"Now that wait is over…..My time is now!" He roared before shooting a glare towards his pack members, forcing them to back away, signalling this was his fight and wanted no one else to interfere! Taking the message they retested and backed away as Arkosuaurs glared back up towards Goma, "I shall crush you underneath my heel and take my place as the planet's supreme ruler!" He roared making a vow that this fight would end very differently than the last!

"Hehehe, it seems you have learnt nothing," He snickered shaking his head almost pityingly for the mutant whom he saw to be no more than a mere rebellious hatchling, "I see even being frozen for over 3 years has done nothing to tame that raging hostility and primitive mindset of yours." Goma then grinned deeply with sadism as he began to pop his knuckles which were just itching for a battle after being chained for many months and now he was prepared to unleash every ounce of that frustration and stress on his first victim in a long time, "Once again, it seems I'll have to put you in your place, perhaps permanently this time around."

Arkosaurus then stomped his foot and roared back in defiance and rage, "Wrong! I have evolved far beyond the mere hatchling I was, and now my powers have easily surpassed yours!" He snarled sending a large sound wave at Goma, who didn't budge even an inch as it blew over him like a gentle breeze, while it pushed everyone else back slightly! "I'll crush you before the world and once they witness my superior might first hand all shall bow to me!" He roared to the skies which also sent a ghastly echo that could be heard across the globe.

As the mutant leader bared his fangs and hissed fiercely at Goma, who scowled momentarily, he then smirked and began to clap mildly in applause, "Such ferocity and determination…..maybe you do deserve the chance for a rematch….." He commented finding it most impressive that even after being defeated once it did little to quell his primal instincts….in fact they seemed to have strengthened significantly, making him the most fitting opponent for him to get back into fighting shape before restarting his own reign over the planet, "Very well then, I'll give you a chance to prove that then." Goma then spoke calmly before flashing a psychotic grin as he took out a card from his pocket! "Prepare for your elimination! Come forth! Eocarcharia!" He shrieked placing the card at his chest plate which caused a purple glow to shine where he was!

The light soon took a familiar form, as Arkosuauras narrowed his eyes and gnashed his teeth, snarling viciously as the light took shape and materialised as Eocarcharia, who awakened from his months of being trapped in a card and let out a terrifying roar, heralding his return and how ready and eager he was to serve Goma to death as always! With both combatants present at last, a light shone from where they were as everyone within range was dragged into a timewarp!

As the battlefield formed….it revealed itself as the most dangerous and threatening stage ever….where the D team sat in the buggy, it was perched at the edge of a rocky cliff which overlooked a gigantic chasm….with lava flowing from perched up volcanic mountains like waterfalls into a magma river down below! And around them as the volcanoes spewed flaming gases and fiery rocks from their spouts, even meteors began to rain down form the sky and strike the earth in the far background, and ahead, on a single stacked up rocky platform which stood in the middle of the lava pit, and Arkosaurus and Eocarcharia, standing n opposite sides and glaring menacingly at one another as they began to circle….waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

The D Team was caught completely off guard and in horrendous shock at the battlefield which would end all fields….it was completely unlike anything they had ever imagined.

"No way….."

"I don't believe this…."

They gasped in amazement at the power both Eocarcharia and Arkosaurus exhibited to be able to conjure up a battlefield of such a scale, where the stakes couldn't have been higher. It was like 2 apex predators in the same environment ready to fight for control over the hunting grounds…both sides evenly matched to the point where the first wrong move could be the last….with everything to gain and lose simultaneously….The tension was so thick with the 2 most evil beings in the known universe present in the same place and time, about to duke it out for control of the universe, everyone stared speechlessly unable to look away.

"Ugh…." They gritted their teeth anxiously or sweated, knowing that no matter who won the battle they'd still have to fight them again later in order to protect the planet from falling under the winner's control….And in their condition…was it even possible? It would be best if they both lost, but to interfere now would be to invite death if both of them turned their fangs and claws on them together….to their reluctance and frustration, the D Team could only watch on uneasily on the sidelines as they had to leave it up to fate to decide their destiny and the course of the world's future…..which hung on this very battle.

Looking around, Goma smiled and nodded with approval, already liking what he saw, "I couldn't think of a more ideal battlefield to settle things between us once and for all." He commented, for it had everything he could have asked for, from the perfect setting with such high stakes like the lava river below them to special effects like meteors and eruptions around them. Any more would detract from this perfect setting where their legendary battle shall echo across time and space for eternity!

"In that case, let's kick things off with a bang! ROAR!" Arkosaurus roared as he made the first move, mourning a full on charge towards Eocarcharia! The black carcharodontosaur growled as he responded the same, both of them smashing their heads at one another which sent a shockwave so powerful which caused parts of the mountain cliff walls to crack apart and splash into the lava below! Both dinosaurs pushed and shoved at each other, neither able to get the upper hand before a second shove at the same time repelled them both as they broke away from one another again as they roared out with hatred towards one another!

"Heh." Goma smirked feeling his heart pumping wildly, veins began to throb all around his forehead, how long it had been since he experienced the exhilarating thrill of battle, an art which only he could truly appreciate and see the beauty in. How deeply he craved for it since that final battle in the Antarctic and how much he longed for another like that again! His senses kicked into overdrive as every memory and experience of battle tactics, strategy and calculations came flooding back to him like putting on an old shoe, as his fingers began to twitch uncontrollably.

Arkosaurus charged once again head on but eocarcharia, anticipating this, did a head flick to smack the mutant's head off balance, exposing his vulnerable neck before seizing the chance to bite hard into it and then twist his head around allowing his shark like teeth to cut deeper into it like a hot knife through butter! Widening his eyes in pain and seeing that his foe had drawn first blood instead of him, Arkosaurus snarled ferociously as he mustered his strength to throw off his rival, but in doing so ceased him to stumble for a moment as he shook his head to recuperate from the bites he just suffered!

As Arkosaurus was off balance, Eocarcharia seized the chance as he leapt up high and delivered a swift kick to the Arkosaurus' face! His claws slamming down on the mutant's bony skull like a spiked hammer as the monster dinosaur reared back and roared in pain, a bloodied wound appeared on his forehead as everyone else looked on in shock to see Goma had made the dreaded, see mingling invincible monster dinosaur, actually bleed!

"ENOUGH!" Arkosaurus then roared, enraged by this despicable act of being damage, as he swung out his clubbed tail with full force, smashing into Eocarcharia's face! The blow knocked out a couple of teeth and sent the carcharodontosaur crashing across the battlefield, which also made the kids wince in pain at what they saw! Arkosaurus grinned seeing his opportunity with eocarcharia lying helplessly before him, "Now you're mine!" he roared as he ran towards and launched himself into the air ready to pounce on and grab his throat with his massive jaws!

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that." Goma smirked smugly as Eocarcharia was able to use his arms and hold off the mutant from snapping his jaws on his neck! Despite being small, they carried much strength as he was not just able to hold Arkosaurus' off but even force them shut too!

Relentless as ever, Arkosaurus however used his monstrous might to shove his head further, making Eocarcharia snarl and gnash his teeth in frustration as his foe got closer to his vulnerable throat! "Admit defeat! The world will be mine and you shall bow before me!" He roared in defiance as his jaws opened widely, his fangs dripping with saliva as he neared Eocarcharia's exposed weak spot!

In response Goma playfully wagged his fingers, "Not if I can help it." Snapping his fingers, Eocarcharia managed to get his legs under Arkosaurus right on cue before kicking him off and causing the beast to slam right into a large pile of rocks and getting his neck stuck in the process! In frustration, Arkosaurus kicked at the rock as he shoved and twisted hard in an effort to break free, while slamming his clubbed tail around the ground causing the platform to crack with each strike! "Since you're trapped and completely helpless, I'll give you the chance to surrender now." said Goma mockingly as Eocarcharia got back up on his legs and roared out loudly, "Wouldn't want to humiliate you even more than you are now before everyone else whose watching us." He then snickered in amusement at how much he was enjoying making a fool out of his feeble foe.

"NO! You shall not defeat me again! RARGH!" Arkosaurus roared ferociously at his humiliation as he twisted his head and smashed out of the rocks, freeing himself before sending a powerful roar and shockwave at Goma!

**ROAR!**

The shockwave of the roar pushed Eocarcharia back for a moment, his toe claws digging into the ground causing scrape marks to form with the push…while Goma folded his arms and remained undeterred by the shockwave as if it were no more than a light breeze.

Further away, the D team looked on in awe and amazement at what they were seeing, "No way…." Zoe breathed unable to believe that with the intense back and forth between both dinosaurs, it was clear this battle could go either way…..

"Their power is equal….." Rex gasped, in disbelief that after all their best efforts Goma was already fighting Arkosaurus into a standstill. Something which made Max grit his teeth in frustration, making him angered at being weak and unable to do anything earlier….it was most insulting after all their battles till this moment that in the end it had to come down to Goma of all people…their worst enemy of all.

Cera narrowed her eyes as she looked on her mobile's screen, observing the battle the moment it began and having noticed something, "Goma hasn't slowed down in the slightest…." she noted seriously, "In fact, his skills are just as sharp as they have ever been….." She was slightly relieved meaning Goma would actually stand a chance at defeating Arkosaurus….on the downside….what if he were to turn that enhanced power against them right after the battle?

Meanwhile, Eocarcharia charged in to bite Arkosaurus' leg but the move had little effect on the mutant's thick armoured scales, as Arkosaurus slammed his head down on him like hammer! Forcing him to back off in disorientation, as the mutant seized the chance to grab him by the neck and throw him like a rag doll into a separate pile of rocks at the end! As Eocarcharia slumped down to the ground upon having his back smashed against the wall, Arkosaurus seized his chance as he clamped his massive vice like jaws like a bear trap around Eocarcharia's leg, as the sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing began to sound with each bite!

**CRUNCH!**

The pain was so immense, Eocarcharia let out a roar in agony with each one, blood gushing out from Arkosaurus' fangs as he sunk his teeth further into flesh, the sight of it made Goma scowl in annoyance, it was time the gloves came off….

**ROAR!**

"AAH!" Max and Rex gasped speechlessly at something gruesome.

"Oogh….that's gotta hurt…." Zoe croaked as she covered her face not wanting to look anymore at the carnage unfolding before them!

Cera sweated tensely and turned pale briefly at the display of violence and rage emanating between both fearsome foes, "Let's be glad we're not in those jaws right now…." she said feeling relieved and appreciative to be far away from the battle.

Back at the battlefield, seeing things weren't going how he wanted, Goma clicked his tongue deciding to do something about it, "Tch! Now you're beginning to annoy me!" He growled holding out his arm! "Counterattack eocarcharia!" He commanded, as his dinosaur opened his eyes widely with fury, upon receiving his master's orders! Raising out his claws, he swung his arm at Arkosaurus' face, slashing right near the eye causing blood to gush out from his face!

"GRARGH!" Arkosaurus roared in pain as he was forced to release the leg and stagger back to avoid another attack, a few more inches closer and he would have lost his eye! As he shook his head shaking it in pain and disorientation, Eocarcharia rolled over and used his own tail to sweep the giant off his feet as he crashed to the ground! "ARGH!" As he fell down, Goma's dinosaur quickly turned around and grabbed the tail right next to the club! Mustering all the power in his back and neck muscles he swung Arkosaurus around his head violently before throwing him hard through the rock pile as he crashed hard and nearing the edge of the platform as rocks began to crack off and fall into the lava below!

Exhausted by his own throw, Eocarcharia snarled in pain as his thigh winced and stung not just from the open flesh wounds but also from the bits of snapped and exposed bones that could be seen underneath the bloodied wounds as they dripped onto the ground! The sight of which made Goma harden his glare in annoyance, as Arkosaurus stomped hard on the ground, using his arms and his feet to push himself back up. After that he shook his head clear, staggering a bit after the spin and throw before his vision cleared as he had his hated enemies in sight, "Tch! Okay….I'll admit you got me there….But it's not enough!" he spat in defiance before Goma!

The young zanjark folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in thought, as he observed how much his dinosaur was limping, as blood gushed out from the bite marks and squeezed out of the wounds with each painful step which made the dinosaur wince and hiss in pain! "Hmm….It seems you may have improved a bit since our last encounter." Goma commented putting a finger to his chin in interest. A shade covered his eyes before a dark grin spread across his face, "Maybe I should actually start getting serious now! Elemental fusion!" He yelled flaring in a purple aura and causing Eocarcharia to be enveloped in the same power!

"Ugh!" The light that shone out forced Arkosauurs to look away in disorientation, but as it died down, he widened his eyes in shock to see Eocarcharia emerged in his awakened purple and black shadow form! It wasn't just the evil energy that radiated from his body, all the wounds he sustained earlier…were completely healed and he was back to full strength! "Impossible…." Arkosaurus breathed as he stepped back, intimidated for just a moment, he didn't know which was worse, the fact Goma had reduced his efforts to nothing or that he and his own dinosaur shared a detestable bond together like the D Team did!

Noticing his distraught, "Tell me, you said dinosaurs being able to do this meant that they have gotten weak and reliant on humans." Goma then spoke up deciding to milk the moment before smirking at him mockingly, "So then….what does it mean if I use it hmm?"

The sight of seeing his efforts reduced to nothing and how Goma and his partner was practically mocking him with their teamwork, made Arkosaurus even more angered than ever as he let out a titanic roar which further destabilised the platform their were battling on, causing its edges to crumble away and fall down into the lava pit below!

**ROAR!**

Furious beyond measure, Arkosaurus flashed red baring his fangs towards Goma as he slammed his foot on the ground and fired out Magma blaster at his way!

Goma grinned eagerly in response as he grabbed a fire move card, "Two can play at this game! Magma blaster!" He screeched as he activated it! Eocarcharia repeated the very same movements as he slammed down his foot and blasted out a magma stream which collided with that of Arkosaurus' as both of them met in the center of the field unable to push back against the other for a bit till it ended in a colossal explosion which cracked the ground and sent out a shockwave to further destabilise the cliffs causing them to rack apart and splash into the lava below!

**BOOM!**

"WHOA!"

"It's a tie!" Max and Rex gasped as they could feel the impact right where they were, and a cloud of black smoke erupted from the explosion, which obstructed Goma's view as Arkosaurus became hidden in the cloud. For a few moments nothing happened, but Goma kept his piercing glaze fixated at the cloud with eocarcharia, not taking his eyes off it for even a second, knowing the moment one drops their guard would be the last mistake one could ever make on the battlefield….

His hunch was soon prove right, as he saw a red light shine from within the smoke and as fire gathered in one place, it shot out as a fire cannon right towards where Eocarcharia stood!

"Block it!" Goma commanded, spurring Awakened eocarcharia to swing out his head and smash through the fireball with ease! Unfortunately this was no more than a diversion, as Arkosaurus shot out himself from the dust cloud, wrapped in flames and spinning like a flaming torpedo, before delivering a swift explosion right to Eocarcharia's gut! "AH!" Goma gasped in alarm, caught completely by surprise as his dinosaur was thrown off the edge of the cliff by the sheer force of the blow and soon was plummeting helplessly into the lava river down below the battlefield!

Everyone widened their eyes in shock and horror athwart they just saw, "AAAAH!"

"No way!" They gasped speechlessly, bewildered at the fact that Arkosaurus….had actually defeated Goma too…..

As he emerged from his fire move, Arkosaurus stomped over to the edge of the platform and looked over, grinning sadistically as he awaited the fiery demise of eocarcharia and soon to follow would be Goma! "Ahahahahaha! Victory is mine! Now all shall fear my might! No one can stand against me!" He roar delving himself victor, as he grinned towards Goma, having expected him to be grovelling before him and begging for mercy, now that he was completely crushed before his superior might!

To his surprise, a shade had covered over the top half of his face, and for a few minutes…nothing happened, till a sudden sinister grin spread across his ace, as Roma began to sinker most eerily, "Hehehehe…"

"Hmm?" Arkosaurus blinked his eyes in surprise, having expected him to be trembling in terror...not snickering in amusement. As he looked closer Goma's way to see a shade covering over his eyes, he noticed a malicious grin slowly spread across his face.

"Ahahahahahahah!" Goma suddenly exploded into psychotic laughter, clutching his face tightly as his grin deepened and his teeth even began to sharpen into fangs, "You simple minded saurian fool, do you honestly think YOU could possibly defeat me!?" He screeched which caught Arkosaurus and everyone present completely by surprise.

"A creation could never surpass his own creator no matter how hard he tried, never in a million years." He suddenly looked up and shot forward a spine chilling glare towards Arkosaurus, who stepped back away from the Emperor of darkness, as deep down, he felt an emotion he never thought he would ever experience...fear...something which made the whole D Team gasp and pale too. His fingers soon began to twitch unbearably as his inner emotions and energy was running wildly inside just waiting to be unleashed! "And I shall make that point clear from this moment forward! RARRRRGHH!" He roared as he erupted with pure obscene amounts of dark energy which sent shockwaves across the landscape!

"URGH!" Everyone gasped as they held themselves to whatever they could inside Cera's bone buggy! She herself had to press hard on the accelerator and speed ahead just to keep them from being blown away further off, but even at half her max speed she was only able to keep them stationary against the pushing force of the shockwaves, though it didn't stop her from worrying about being blown off as there were several instances where she swore she felt the wheels were about to be lifted off the ground!

As her friends looked outside they widened their eyes to see the other mutant dinosaurs get blown off heir perches like leaves in the wind, try as they might even the rocky perches they stood on or secured themselves to ended snapping off and blowing them away with them! Before long only Arkosaurus remained who was able to grip the ground with his claws but even he struggled to keep himself stable in the presence of Goma's awakening!

Soon even meteors began to rain down from the skies around them, slamming down and making huge impacts across the cliffs and into the lava as they spewed and began to rise up higher and higher!

They widened their eyes in realisation that the nature of this battle was turning from extreme to sheer life threatening at this rate! "Ah!" Cera gasped speechlessly unable to comprehend the might of the power readings she was getting from Goma, so high even the scanners soon frazzled and fried from overloading!

BZZT!

"WHOA! This is getting crazy!" Max exclaimed as he hang on to the seat in front of him to stop himself from being shaken up.

"As if they weren't already enough!" Zoe cried as she hugged him close.

Rex gritted his teeth and sweated panicky as he began to fear their own wellbeing, they could collapse down inti the lava pit or get slammed on by a meteor shower, but as he looked on his eyes widened upon seeing Goma's aura was peaking, "Wh…What's going on!?"

His next words would soon make it clear to them what was about to happen, "Omega Spectral Armour!" He roared as his energy erupted to new heights, so powerful the earth around him began to crack and even the platform suspended above the lava lake was beginning to fall apart, shaking up Arkosaurus violently as he did his best but failed to hold himself together. A dark purple light erupted from below, and as Arkosaurus looked down he widened his eyes to see eocarcharia shine brightly before diving down further towards the lava lake!

At the last second he pulled himself out of the nose dive and shot up like a rocket and zooming up in front of Arkosaurus till he exploded out of the light, emerging in his golden armour as he let out a mighty roar which shook the heavens! It had been much time since anyone had gazed upon the form of Goma's ultimate dinosaur...to see it again brought up like this, it began to instil most unsettling feelings and very bad memories amongst them, as they looked on and tensed up uneasily, narrowing their eyes or sweating profusely to see him appear once more like a demon to bring about the world's end...

Ahead of them, Arkosaurus stared upwards and paled, his knees buckling down under the immense pressure given off by Omega Eocarcharia, this time he was all alone, with no pack to reinforce him, he now found himself helpless and at the mercy of a true tyrant who made him pale as a horrendous nightmare played through his mind, of Omega Eocarcharia's forms shrouded in purple flames like a dark phantom before his jaws snapped right in him, "No...Not again...This can't be happening!" He roared in fear as he shook his head in refusal to accept this as well as in terror as well.

"There's that look of fear and hopelessness I had been waiting for." Goma grinned with delight, "How I longed to see it on your face…..Now for me to deepen it!" As he finished, Eocarcharia unleashed a thunderous roar so loud it caused the spectral pirate symbol to illuminate before him as he prepared to shoot through it and end this fruitless battle once and for all!

Despite this, Arkosuaurs gnashed his teeth refusing to accept another loss after coming so far himself, "N…NO! I won't lose to you again! EVER!" He roared in defiance. Channeling every ounce of energy he had along with the years of pent up rage and hatred he had been storing up for this very moment, he generated his biggest and strongest fire scorcher meteor which he threw out with full force towards Omega Eocarcharia!

"WAH!" The D Team gasped in speechless horror at the sight of the deadliest move they had ever laid eyes upon...and yet, Goma still didn't withhold his attack but instead seemed to grin psychotically at the sight of it!

Without hesitation he glowed purple channeling every remaining ounce of energy he had inside him before punching forward, "Omega Phoenix!" He shrieked as eocarcharia shot forward as the spectral symbol appeared right in the path of the meteor as he and it were on a collision course with one another! Goma instead grinned, as eocarcharia struck through the second spectral mark and wrapped himself in a coat of flames, it not only shielded him from any further harm giving him the ultimate protection barrier, he struck through the fiery meteor, piercing right through it to Arkosaurus' horror as it came out the other end enshrouded in a nightmarish coat of fire till he resembled that of an actual fire dragon!

Upon seeing that his absolute best was swatted away like it was nothing, every fibre and instinct in Arkosaurus was demanding that he retreat immediately, forget his pride and proving himself superior, none of that meant anything to him if he wouldn't live to see it! All that mattered was surviving this match and living to fight another day! And yet….no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull himself away from where he stood, as if he was frozen stiff in sight of his impending doom. He froze helplessly as the dragon's flaming jaws opened widely and snapped close upon him, causing him to roar in pain as the vice like fiery jaws of death latched onto him, as a monstrous explosion erupted from where they were!

BOOM!

The sheer force of the explosion was so massive it was double the size of an atomic bomb explosion as its massive plume erupted with shades of dark red and purple! The sight was so tremendous and stunning the D Team widened their eyes in awe and horror at the immense powers at work before them, unfortunately they didn't have long to admire the scene, as the explosion soon sent immense showcases carrying the ash and flames together in a deadly swirl mix which suddenly spread out from the impact like the meteor crash years ago and was soon about to engulf them all in the process!

They widened their eyes in horror at the fate that was about to befall them, "WHOA!"

"AH! It's coming for us!"

"Take cover everyone!" Cera shouted to her friends quickly as the massive wave spread across the lava pit and soon swept over them, swallowing them up completely as they hang on for dear life!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" A while soon passed….and as the light faded away and they could see again, they looked up uneasily as their eyes adjusted slowly to the fading light…which was most unbearable given what they just one through.

"Urgh….." As they slowly came back to their senses, why widened their eyes, miraculously despite being blown away and heavily shaken up they were still rather in tact while still inside Cera's bone buggy and while the wind shield suffered many cracks and damages around its outer hull they had survived in the end, something which Cera was really grateful for as she placed a hand on her chest and breathed at ease.

Looking around, to see not just ruination and people struggling to get back up out of the rubble, there was also a huge crater before them smoking immensely as a result of the explosion, the aftermath of the battle from before and thankfully the only thing taken back with them from the battlefield just now. As Max stared in horror at the immense destruction and the city laid waste, he felt his own heart sink deeper into him and he fell weak too….he couldn't take seeing any more suffering and destruction like this as he could see parents digging through rubble desperately yon to find dead children underneath or for dinosaurs to emerge with heavily broken bodies out of the rubble around them….dreadful casualties of war all around them no matter how hard he tried to look away, "Is it….over?" He asked hopeful that things wouldn't get any worse than they were.

"Looks that way….." Rex narrowed his eyes uneasily, gritting his teeth angrily at the suffering around them.

Zoe clenched her hand over her chest feeling heartbroken at the pain and loss around them, which clearly wasn't worth the price they paid to achieve victory….though on that note she soon paled and gulped down hard as she sweated profusely towards a most uneasy question, "But who won?" A good question indeed….and upon hearing footsteps echoing from deep within the smoke they were put on alert as the victor's silhouette was materialising in the dust before them….

Stomping through the dust and appearing before them, they paled and widened their eyes to see Eocarcharia, having grabbed Arkosaurus' neck in his jaws after dragging him out of the crater he slammed him into, before effortlessly throwing him down to the goring like a rag doll, and then stomping hard on his neck and let out a mighty roar in triumph.

"AH!"

"No way….." Everyone breathed and gasped in horror, as Goma himself stepped out of the dust himself, folding his arms behind his back and shooting a satisfied and proud smirk towards his dinosaur, petting his leg congratulating in him his outstanding performance and victory….which was to be expected from the very beginning.

"Goma….won…." Max choked, around I'm everyone was deeply unsure whether to celebrate or be worried….now that he was no longer focused on fighting….whom would he set his sights on next? Knowing him, this battle was nothing less than a small appetiser considering his insatiable lust for power….Also seeing the immense power he just demonstrated and how he completely overwhelmed Arkosaurus like that….what chance did they have against him now? Should he decide to turn his fangs on them next….

As the other general dinosaurs emerged from the rubble and regrouped, widening their eyes in horror to see their leader humiliated completely and pinned down by Eocarcharia, while most of them stuttered and shuddered weakly in terror at Goma's merciless power, some of them snarled brain their fangs towards him and Eocarcharia, as they were even planning to make a charge at them in an effort to save their leader!

He however anticipated this easily, and knew just how to quell such rebellious nature, as he snapped his fingers, prompting Eocarcharia to lower down his head to Arkosaurus' neck! The sight of it made them freeze in their tracks and hesitate, knowing one wrong step and it could spell end for their beloved master! "Now now, let's not do anything hasty shall we?" Goma wagged his finger their way playfully, as if he was taking pleasure in their anguish and suffering at being unable to help their master, "Unless you want your leader's windpipe ripped out of him that is."

For a while it was a standoff, but reluctantly as Gorgoraptor stepped back the others soon followed his example as they backed away, as much as they detested Goma above all….what they valued more than that was their loyalty towards their master, and how easily he exploited it against them, as if he knew all along a second weakness they had. The sight of it made the D Team's hatred towards him solidify further, even if the mutantsaurs were their enemies at least they had loyalty and for it to be used like that to weaken them…..even they felt they didn't deserve that kind of suffering.

Arkosaurus soon began to groan weakly as he slowly regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes weakly he soon widened them, his ears skipping a beat as he found his neck just inches away from the eocarcharia's fangs which could easily snap shut on his neck like a trap and end his life here and then! His cold reptilian heart skipped a beat and began to race uncontrollably with terror in the position he was in….far worse than before….how easily he had been outmatched and beaten….

Hearing footsteps, he paled upon seeing Goma walk towards where he was, till he was right in his face. As his eyes met the Shadow Emperor's cold black eyes….all feelings of hatred dissipated into thin air and was replaced by pure fear and sheer terror…..as his monstrous aura flared right before him….

Goma soon lowered himself down and leaned on one knee as he gazed into Arkosaurus' eyes up close and personal, smirking deviously knowing there was nothing he could do about it in the position he was in, "Now Arkosaurus, I suggest you think over your situation most carefully….if you want your throat to remain intact and your miserable life to be spared." He sneered as he began running his fingers right under the mutant dinosaur's eye, who kept his eyes fixed on him without turning or even blinking for a second. "A word of advice, you should always know your place on the food chain and that there will always be someone who stands higher above them all at the very top."

Goma soon stood up and placed a foot right on his snout, "And let me make it clear to you," He grinned leaning closer to his face and sending a spine chilling look down Arkosaurus, "No one, shall ever reign supreme at the top….other than me. You on the other hand, are my weapon of mass destruction, my tool to use whenever I please and how I see fit until you break." He said before placing this foot on his forehead next as he got daringly closer to him without showing any hesitation or fear, stunning the people around him believing he was either insane or confident….perhaps both….

He soon picked up a nearby stone and fingered it in his palm, "Though if you insist on going against the natural order of such things….." Squeezing it, it soon cracked and was reduced to dust which blew away in the wind, "I may just have to eliminate you from said chain permanently." He said as he grabbed his hand onto one of Arkosaurus' sabres, which made the great dinosaur shudder knowing how easily he could snap off his tooth like a twig next if he decided, "And I'll do so without hesitation too." Goma soon grinned as he leaned in ever closer towards him as he made his point, "Now, say it, loud and clear…..so everyone can hear you say whom truly rules." He sneered as he placed his foot harder on Arkosaurus' head, and in the process, eocarcharia stomped harder into his neck making him cough out blood and choke!

The D team looked on in horror at just how cold hearted and merciless he was….every person around looked on in speechless horror at how easily he brought Arkosaurus to his knees and was only getting started.

Looking up towards Goma's sneering glare, he shuddered in terror seeing the eyes of a heartless monster whose soul was darker than that of a blackhole….it was no wonder why he stood no chance from the very beginning, no matter how long or how hard he'd fight he could never truly match such cruelty and evil. In the end, as much as he despised it, he saw no other way out if he were to survive, and thus….his spirit shattered beyond repair and having accepted his place in the world, he closed his eyes hard and coughed out weakly towards his one true master…. "I…..yield….."

Satisfied hearing that, Goma smirked as he reached out his hand to the defeated mutantsaur, who closed his eyes and shuddered like a begging dog….only to have his face gently stroked much to his relief, "Excellent, that's the first smart thing you ever said in your entire life." He said in a smooth tone with an equally sinister smirk on his face. Looking up he could see the rest of the mutant dinosaurs reluctantly lower their heads submissively to their new alpha, as they gathered before him and prostrated themselves before the one able to single handedly defeat their master in one sided combat, as Omega Eocarcharia let out a mighty roar which shook the ruins of Saurus City as everyone else looked on uneasily and in terror at Goma's newfound might and army…..

"It's over…" was all Cera could say, but it was a most bittersweet victory.

"Yeah….never thought it would turn out this way though….." Max croaked with a weary nod, his throat so dry as a desert it hurt when he spoke.

"None of us would…." Rex shook his head as they and everyone else present looked up hard and anxiously at Goma, who stood triumphant before them all, as he opened up his wings and flew up so he could get a good look at all the lowly human insects and awaited their words of praise

"Is that all you have to say?" He muttered with a disappointed scowl as he shrugged his shoulders, "After how hard I fought to preserve your measly lives and even this planet, not even so much as a cheer or even a hint of gratitude?" He sighed shaking his head, "Humans…..so ungrateful…."

His response made several people glare angrily at him while others tried to hide and look away from him, as the D Team narrowed their eyes his way upon exiting Cera's vehicle so they could let him know what his fanbase really looked like, "Nice try, but we all know well someone as heartless as you would never do this for the greater good Goma." Said Rex as he pointed out at the young zanjark with a look of heavy disdain.

"No way we'll thank you for this." Zoe scowled hard.

"Never in a million years….." Max gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist hard, hissing bitterly still haven't yet forgotten what he had done and for being the one ti start all this in the beginning by creating such mutant monstrosities which then lead to the suffering of so many...

In response, Goma's smirk vanished and was replaced with a frown before shrugging his shoulders uncaringly, "I knew you'd say that…..and frankly nor do I care." Suddenly his lax expression vanished and turned into a psychotic grin which caught everyone present off guard! "For now my plan has finally come full circle!" He suddenly shrieks to everyone's alarm as he yelled towards his parent dinosaur! "Do it now!"

Upon his command, Eocarcharia shoved his foot further into Arkosaurus' head, and as he drove it further into the ground, seeing no other choice if he wanted to keep his life intact, Arkosaurus gritted his teeth and snarled furiously before letting out a huge roar which echoed across the city, which reached the ears of every mutant and normal dinosaur present or in range!

Upon hearing that very roar echo and resonate deep within their minds, or even their souls, all the dinosaurs seemed to have fall under a dark spell as their eyes turned slit and feral, their fangs bared as they began to shriek and snarl turning almost completely insane and out of control to the people's horror!

"What!?"

"AH!" Once more the dinosaurs all began to act up, as they began to surround the innocent bystanders or pursue anyone fleeing into a corner till they were trapped! Even the news copters weren't safe as pterosaurs began to fly in and attack them mercilessly as they brought them down to ground level where they crashed and exploded! It didn't take long before they all found themselves surrounded android completely at Goma's non existent mercy once more, and this time...they had no way of stopping him...

"Heheheheh! Ahahahahah!" Goma laughed with pure arrogance and devious delight before glaring down upon them all as he took to the skies above, "How delightful it is….that you humans have a moment of peace only to be suddenly dropped into a pit of deep and dark despair!" He grinned, "The satisfaction it brings me….heh….you couldn't imagine how great it felt to do that after the humiliation you dealt me." He growled clutching his face tightly and scowling with rage made evident as he clenched his fist before grinning madly at them all, "But now the long wait is over and my final plan now reaches fruition!" He proclaimed to the skies holding up his arms as Eocarcharia let out a fearsome roar in agreement!

Max and the others widened their eyes with sheer horror upon hearing his words and finding themselves surrounded on every corner by vicious dinosaurs just raring to tear them to shreds as their teeth dripped with ravenous saliva or they growled agitatedly stomping on the ground! "P….Plan!?" Zoe squealed as she managed to jump back as. Utahraptor nearly snapped her head off!

"Wh…What is the meaning of this!?" Rex stuttered in alarm as he felt an immense pressure come over him as they were surrounded on all sides by mad dinosaurs which were closing in on them!

Even more angered than ever, "Tell us!" Max yelled Goma's way, while Cera kept a firm gaze around her as the dinosaurs grew more violent and vicious than they were before...as well as se ing so many people trapped and petrified by fear as the city was soon about to become a bloodbath...and they could only watch helplessly...

"Hehehe, you humans will never be able to comprehend the depths of my genius but I'll try to explain." He snickered, "If it would only deepen your hopelessness when you realise everything that had transpired had been part of a story I created for my return!" He shrieked holding up his arms widely before glaring down upon them with a disgusting sneer, "In which you all have played a part in unknowingly hehehe…."

**(Flashback)**

Several months ago right after his defeat at the hands of Max and Cera at the Antarctic, right before Goma lost consciousness upon collapsing on the ice floe, he snapped hard gritting his teeth. It may have looked like a show of frustration and rage upon being defeated on first glance, but it momentarily turned to a smirk for he knew appearances can be deceiving, as much as his so called defeat, for he had set in motion a plan. Having just bit down on a certain chip embedded in one of his back molars, it caused a countdown to the future demise of his enemies.

A time bomb in a way, in the form of his labs cooling systems holding the mutant dinosaurs, in which they would deactivate completely and gradually bring the thaw so they would all be unleashed into the world! He also knew that even if they did discover it before the countdown concluded, he knew full well that they wouldn't dare destroy his creations for they didn't have the guts nor did would they ever cross such a line. Thus setting everything up from the very beginning so that there'd be one outcome, where they would have no choice but to rely on and even submit to him if they wanted to have a chance of survival. It was inevitable that they would play right into his hands from the start, as he grinned holding onto that very thought even after he lost consciousness that day….waiting patiently for that very moment, and now it had finally arrived!

**(Present)**

As Goma completed his spine tingling tale, the D Team could only look on in sheer horror upon realising they were in the palm of his hand from the start or perhaps even before that!

"No….."

"He played us all from the very beginning…." Rex and Zoe gasped speechlessly, feeling almost defeated and lost all hope….while Rex gritted his teeth angrily and Cera merely hardened her gaze, and tightened her fist.

Taking deep pleasure in their despair and shocked expressions, Goma couldn't help but trust into uncontrollable laughter, "Ahahahaha! Now you stand before the presence of my Shadow Empire's new resurrection! Now the universe shall bow before me once more and forever!" He proclaimed to the skies as he held his arms outstretched as his enemies looked on in frustration and helplessness!

"Grrr!"

What made them feel all the more angry and hateful towards both Goma and their situation…wasn't just that they did exactly as he had planned, but the fact he set it up so that they would fulfil the role he set up for them from the beginning, whether it be intentional or not, and not only could they do nothing to prevent it, now there was nothing they could do to stop him now…..

Zoe teared up with fear and sadness unable to take this anymore, Rex and Max gritted their teeth and hissed almost in pain, having seen so much suffering and bloodshed only for it to be for nothing in the end….As Goma took deep satisfaction in watching them suffer and tear up on the inside, he licked his lips in deep satisfaction, only to notice Cera….wasn't in despair as they were, with only but a shade covering her eyes. The sight of it made him blink his eyes in surprise.

"As always Goma….." She spoke up seriously, which made the others look top her in surprise, "You seem to have everything figured out….how you expect everything will play out exactly as you envision it….you limit our choices and fix situations so that we'd have no choice to play along with whatever role you have planned for us….like puppets on a string…that you could toy with us however you pleased and get away with it in the end." She said with disgust as her fist tightened and shook with rage.

"Hehehehe….." Goma grinned sadistically, taking her words as a compliment and as feelings of frustration like a dog barking with no bite….but what she said next prove him wrong.

"However, that arrogance of yours blinds you to the possibility of failure." She added soon after, "You think yourself always in control and believing it's impossible for you to fail, that you've made no mistakes in your plans and thought of everything…..How wrong you were." Cera hissed which made Goma raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He was surprised to hear her talk so confidently and her spirit remained strong regardless…..even her friends were surprised by her strength and resolve, but it wasn't blind and rash, she actually had a plan they didn't know of and they were shocked about it most of all as she revealed how she was actually in control from the start!

"Did you really think we didn't see this coming?" She then glared up at him suddenly with rage and disgust, this time seeing no reason to show any form of mercy or hold back any more of her desire for justice, "I'll show you that humans aren't as weak and helpless as you believe us to be!" She pointed out at him before yelling into her dinoshot, "Raina! Now!"

Further ahead, the D Base's antennae began to extend higher to the sky before a satellite dish opened up at its' top almost like a blooming flower. The spire in the centre of the dish began to surge with blue lightning through it, and after reaching full charge, several lights lit up around it before it emitted a powerful rainbow wave which began to spread across the city and even around the entire planet!

Everyone widened their eyes as the light shot right over them too! "AH!" Responding quickly as it swept over them like a tsunami, they covered their eyes or looked away best they could, for even a glance at the beaming radiance was enough to cause their eyes to burn, like they were staring right into the sun itself! "GAAAAAH!" The only one who didn't react as they did was Cera, who merely closed her eyes calmly as the light washed over her.

"GAAARGH!" Roma cried as he had to hold out his arm over his head to shield his eyes from the blinding light, hissing in pain like he was a vampire who despised the light! It soon washed over Eocarcharia as well as every other dinosaur within range. Try as they might, they couldn't outrun or avoid the wave as it spread across the planet, engulfing every being in its path and there was no escape from it….much like the extinction event which wiped the dinosaurs out ages ago…..

**ROAR!**

**SHRIEK!**

The moment was brief but impactful, and as it cleared up the D team found it easier to see again as they looked up and around from where they were, "Ugh…" As they lowered their arms down or stopped covering up their eyes, blinking their eyes repeatedly as they tried to adjust their eyes back to normal, they widened them in awe at what they saw.

"Whoa….."

"No way…." They breathed to see cards floating down gently to the ground, no doubt the cards of the mutant dinosaur pack as well as Goma's eocarcharia too….it was as if that light forcefully reverted them….thus saving them from certain doom.

"Wh…What just happened?" Rex muttered blinking his eyes unable to comprehend what he just saw, while Zoe just stared widening her eyes in awe and confusion.

"I don't know…." Max breathed just as surprised as they were, before looking over with a confident smirk at their best friend and ally of all as she opened her eyes calmly with the light gone, "But I think Cera just did." He said with a confident smirk, knowing all along they could trust her with anything. Something Rex and Zoe soon picked up on as they smiled at ease like him too, to which Cera smiled back at them as well.

"Urrgh…" Goma grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes in irritation, blinking them repeatedly as he tried to get his sight back, though as his vision began to clear he soon began to regret wishing he could see again, "H…Huh!?" He widened them in shock and horror to see that his entire army of dinosaurs had been reverted to cards which floated down to the ground harmlessly….leaving him exposed and the foundation to his plans to rebuild his empire taken down in an instant! As he looked around frantically, breathing heavily and anxiously to see not a single dinosaur remained on his side, he shot a sneer towards Cera, "Wh….What….have you done!?" He demanded.

Cera and the rest of the D team glared back at him, "I knew from the very second I laid eyes on you, that you'd pull off something like this the second the crisis was over with." She responded, "Since I couldn't trust you, I decided to USE you instead!" She declared pointing out at him which shocked him as well as her friends too!

"AH!"

"Really!?"

"Incredible…."

"You….what!?" Goma widened his eyes speechlessly at something he never saw coming….or even thought possible.

"Simple, I knew that you wouldn't allow anyone to have more power than you would, so I knew that you'd try subdue arkosaurus to prevent him from seizing control of the world and achieving what you couldn't." She explained calmly, "And while you kept him busy as well as everyone else's attention fixated on your battle, I had my secret weapon being prepared." They all turned and looked to the satellite dish perched at the Resistance base's tower, "A weapon that's designed to forcefully revert any dinosaur unregistered by a dinoshot back to card form regardless of their energy levels!" She announced, having finally perfected the perfect solution to aiding any further unnecessary conflict to dinosaurs, especially since it would ensure their safety as well as for humans too.

"AH!"

Hearing how well she thought ahead and came through for them this time around, her friends couldn't help but gather around her, showering her with praise and encouragement for they couldn't contain the joy and appreciation they had for her saving them and the world, "Hahahaha! Way to go Cera!" Max grinned with enthusiasm as he elbowed her playfully.

"Heh….I actually thought we were done for…." Rex smirked before looking up at her at ease, "You really had us fooled….how right we are to have been wrong."

"We never should have doubted you for a second Cera." Zoe lowered her head apologetically feeling guilty for not trusting her at first and thinking she had lost her mind for going to Goma for help, "We're really sorry….." She said softly as Max and Rex blushed a bit red in embarrassment for doing the same too.

She then smiled and shook her head calmly in response, "It's no problem, I don't blame you for doubting me….it was an all or nothing gamble which even I had doubts too….." she admitted feeling a little uneasy herself before smiling with relief, "I'm just glad it paid off in the end….." She concluded as her friends nodded in agreement, feeling the same as she did.

"Yeah…."

"Mhmm…."

It was finally over…the battle was won and the war for the future of the world was over at last….Till Cera hardened her expression and looked up to the sky, "Now for one last loose end to tie up for good."

The others followed her gaze, knowing exactly whom she meant as a final loose end to address, "Yeah."

Meanwhile Goma, the entire had been staring in speechless disbelief and horror, his mind completely blown away by the fact he had been outplayed the entire time, "You…..actually tricked me…" He choked weakly, all his efforts up until now…gone in an instant….inside he was in immense turmoil, emotions of rage and hatred for being thwarted and outsmarted were mixed in with discouragement that all his efforts had been wasted…all the time he spent in prison waiting for this moment had been fruitless, and once more he was left with nothing but the bitter sting of defeat a second time around.

"You call humans predictable?" Cera gritted her teeth furiously at the arrogant Zanjark for getting what he deserved, "How does it feel to be several moves behind this time!?"

It was also time he got what he was coming to him as well, "It's time you gave yourself up Goma! There's no escape for you now!" Max yelled out just as furious.

"Yeah! You're finished!"

"It's over for you!" Zoe and Rex followed after him, as they hardened themselves ready to fight him themselves should the situation demand it, dinosaur or no dinosaur, they vowed to make this be their last encounter with him forevermore and they were going to bring him in for good no matter what it took.

A shade covered over Goma's eyes momentarily, as everyone watched on tensely to see what he would do…after a defeat this devastating they believed it would be enough to bring him to his knees and make him yield, but to their surprise….A sinister grin spread across his face "Hehehehe…" He chuckled eerily before suddenly grasping his face tightly in his hand before exploding into demonic laughter! "Ahahahahahahahh!"

"Tch!"

"Grr!" The kids glared at him angrily, either he was mocking them or perhaps had ANOTHER plan in mind…..as they readied themselves for what he was about to throw their way.

His laughter soon ceased as he then applauded for them in amusement, "Hehehehe….well played…." he clapped complimenting them as they kept their guard up still, anticipating he was trying to lure them into a false sense of security, "How very amusing, so this is what it feels like to be outmanoeuvred a second time…..I shall make note of this and be wiser, never again will I repeat a mistake like this!" He declared, to their amazement and bewilderment that he was showing no sign of yielding at all, he was either stubborn or just that determined. "You win this round, but I shall return with my new and more powerful than ever Shadow Empire!" He shrieked making a vow to them as he pointed down at his most hated enemies of all, "And next time will end in my complete victory! Ahahahaha!" He cackled as he turned around to speed away into the darkness of the night and leave them behind!

Max and the D Team widened their eyes in shock, "AH!"

"He's getting away!" They gasped, before tensing up with agitation, for there was no way they could ever catch up to him on foot!

"After all that….are we just going to let him escape like that?" Max choked heavily with inner pain, gritting his teeth and tensing up his fist furiously, that even with their best efforts they could do nothing but watch him leave them all behind only to strike again another time…..he fell on his knees feeling despair and distraught that all their sacrifices till now were in the end….in vain.,..

Cera however wasn't about to let that happen, "No, there will be NO next time!" She shouted making a vow as they all looked to her in surprise.

"C….Cera?"

She gritted her teeth reflecting upon all of Goma's unforgivable deeds and crimes, it was time he got the maximum sentence and that his ambitions and even his own existence were stopped once and for all! "This…ends….NOW!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she pressed a button on her dinoshot, which caused her Mesozoic mobile's cannon to rise up and lock onto the fleeing space pirate! With a second push, the gun fired out am iron net cable which shot out to the sky!

"WHOA!" Her friends gasped in shock as the cord was flying straight towards the fleeing Zanjark!

"Hmm?" Hearing the fire sound from the gun, Goma looked back curiously, only to widen his eyes at the snare that was shot at him! "GAH!" He stuttered holding out his arms in a reflect action, filling to evade in times the cord snared him completely! "GAAAARGH!" He screamed in pain as the metallic wire began to constrict him tightly like a python coiling around a rat! The more he struggled the tighter it squeezed, the harder it was for him to move or even breathe as he lost all mobility and fell to the ground like a stone!

**CRASH!**

A cloud of dust erupted where he fell and as it cleared he was inside a rather big crater upon impact. He was covered in several scraped and bruises upon crashing into the hard ground and already he gnashed his teeth and writhed about like a restless eel int eh hopes of breaking free of his binds! "GRRRGH!" He growled furiously thrashing about, but try as he might he couldn't so much loosen the coils of the iron cord let along break free! He gnashed his teeth in disgust, unwilling to accept that a mere earth creation could contain the Emperor of Shadows, and yet even with his best efforts he wasn't able to break out!

Sensing a shadow cast over him, he looked up to find the 4 members of the D Team glaring down at him, making him hiss through his gritted fangs, how deeply he despised them more than anything and anyone else….especially for daring to reverse the situation and make him the vulnerable victim at their mercy! Nevertheless he wasn't about to give in so easily, his pride wouldn't allow it as he shot back at them in venomous defiance.

"Tch! You don't scare me! I know none of you have the guts to finish it!" He spat back at them which made the kids stutter back a bit in realisation. Seeing their shocked looks made him grin demonically, "I can see it in your eyes, you can't go through with it can you?" He snickered mockingly at them, "As to be expected by such weak willed creatures, like you couldn't finish off my creations when you had the chance because of your pitiful morals and code of ethics! And you never will!" He shrieked which made the D Team even more anxious upon hearing that hard truth….as much as they hated him, he was right, if they did exactly that they would not only cross the line and stain their hands with blood, but they would never be able to move on or forget what they'd do, meaning even in death Goma would still immortalise himself in their worst nightmares and memories till the day they would depart the world themselves….

Worse of all, Goma knew that too having studied humans long enough and knowing Max and his friends weren't the sort of individuals who had the strength of character to end his threat permanently, plus it was the only way yet they weren't capable of going through with it, which was most amusing to him as he grinned and snickered at them, "Face it, it's because of this I still live and one day the universe will be mine! No matter how long it takes even a million years it shall end in my victory! Ahahahahahah!" He laughed demonically which began to echo repeatedly inside their minds and even their souls…..as Goma found himself to be inevitable and unstoppable in the end….

"Ugh…."

"No…."

The D Team found themselves caught in another situation he set up in which they'd be put at a disadvantage and where he would in the end get away with it again, for even imprisoned he would eventually outlive each and every one of them…they couldn't protect the world forever and the damage had been done….with irreparable loss as well in more ways than they could believe as they saw pools of blood seeping out of cracks or from rubble….and he would one day rise again at the next opportunity which will come in due time…..it was a hopeless situation in which there was no way of stopping….or so it seemed…..

"You really love hearing yourself talk don't you?" Cera spoke up in disgust, having heard enough from his foul mouth.

"Hmm?" As Goma looked up to where she was, her fiends looked to her curiously as well, wondering where she was going with this.

"You think you know everything about us?" She shook her head almost pityingly for him, as well as in disdain and disgust, "How wrong you truly are, I truly pity you for being such a blind and arrogant kid to the end."

"C….Cera?"

"Where are you going with this?" Her friends asked feeling rather anxious, worried about what she had in mind and worrying about her crossing the line and giving Goma what he wants even in death….but she said nothing, for she already had the perfect sentence that wouldn't involve her breaking any moral codes.

Goma raised an eyebrow with suspicion, suspecting it to be a mere bluff, but what she said next would prove otherwise.

"Much time has passed since then, and thus I've managed to find out the perfect compromise to that." She explained before glaring at him with righteous anger, "Something you put me through once, only this time, unlike me, you'll get no second chance."

Goma narrowed his eyes hard, unsure of what she meant….till he widened his eyes in shock and horror upon realising exactly what she meant….something that would eras everything he had planned to put his enemies through after his end….and would permanently end his threat once and for all. He soon began to sweat tensely and his heart skipped a beat as Cera stood above him.

"I wasn't sure whether to go through with it at first, so I decided to use this situation as a test to see if you deserved a chance for change." She then shook her head, "In the end I was merely kidding myself, now that you've done exactly what I expected you to do, I see no other reason why I shouldn't, so thank you for finally opening my eyes and helping me realise that." Cera concluded calmly, her mind clear with no doubts or regrets for what she was going to do.

The helpless Zanjark widened his eyes even more with horror, seeing that in the beginning Cera had been setting HIM up the whole time….he wasn't just outmanoeuvred, he was being lead right into sealing his own fate with his own hands.

"One way or another, this is where it ends, your reign, your crimes, your heinous legacy and of course….your own existence in the universe….once and for all….." she swore calmly with a breath, as her friends looked on seriously, deciding to leave everything to her from here on, for it was her call to decide Goma's fate after all he had done, and they trusted her with whatever it would be.

"GRRRRR!" In response, Goma gritted his teeth and gnashed them so hard they could crack at any second. Looking around to see himself being looked down upon in disdain by his enemies, 4 measly human children, who brought about his ultimate downfall, something he thought couldn't have been possible in the slightest. He glared his eyes sharpening like daggers towards them, despising them for they represented everything he detested, and bringing out the impossible…and he could do nothin about it. The same despair he used to make his enemies crumble before him….was now being used against him, as he let loose every ounce of anger and hatred welling deep in his dark heart and cursed soul, "GRAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" He roared almost in agony, his cries were like that of a dying phantom which echoed across the globe, at not only his plans being thwarted once again, but for the final time….his day of reckoning had come and now he had something to truly fear as judgement was coming for him, one which he had no escape from….

**And thus the final battle draws to a close, with Goma having proven triumphant over Arkosaurus as well as displaying his true goals and just how diabolical he can be in planning and strategising. Ultimately it was his own arrogance that lead to his downfall as Cera having experienced oppression under him for so long as wised up and thought a step ahead of him.**

**Stay tuned as his fate shall soon be decided as well as all the other evil dinosaurs that wrecked havoc upon the future world. Care to guess what it is?**

**As deus ex machina as this seemed, against such odds it was the only way the heroes could hopefully triumph against them, and the first chapter of this story also gave that subtle hint too, wonder how many of you noticed it? The hint is in chapter 1 of this story.**

**In response to reviews:**

**tsukikami02**

**-Indeed things were really bad and would have gotten worse, thankfully Cera had thought about this in time managing to keep a clear enough head despite being desperate. **

**Took me a while to make this due to me losing my data, would have had this out earlier too but stay tuned for next chapter will be out next day. Will make sure my laptop is better protected too.**

**mitchell**

**-Thanks for understanding, though sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I can include them again at this point since the battle's already done now. If it helps, you could imagine them taking part in the battle last chapter and unfortunately falling at the might of Arkosaurus' flames….**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Yup your suspicions were exactly right, it's in Goma's nature after all with his built in God Complex and refusal to yield or surrender for he believed himself immortal thanks to the energy of the cosmos stones and he would outlive anyone and every form of life there is so he had all the time in the world to rebuild and restart no matter how many times he fails. Shows how determined he was especially in the battle here. His fate along with the other pirates will be settled next chapter.**

**The A Team were on the verge of death actually but don't worry they'll live though may not be the same as before.**


	8. A new age

Chapter 8

A new age

Inside a sealed up room, sat the 4 spectral space pirates Sheer, Foolscap, Gavro and their boss Specter. The 4 of them lay together in the middle of the room which was on a big teleporter pad of sorts surrounded by energy stabilisers curled up over it to resemble somewhat like a dragon's claw over and orb. They were snoring loudly and smiling rather dreamily in their sleep, but were soon about to get a most rude awakening as the sleeping gas drugs were beginning to wear off and they began to stir from Dreamland.

"Yawn….."

"Zzz….Mrrgh…."

Slowly one by one they began to twitch their eyes and open them up rather groggily, blinking them repeatedly before smiling satisfied with their nap while others were still sleepy or cranky as they reluctantly awoke from what may have been their best nap in ages….and would most certainly be their last….

As Specter was the first to awaken he let out a deep yawn before smiling rather dreamily, "Wow, I hadn't slept that well for 500 years." he yawned feeling a little disgruntled at having to wake up but had he continued sleeping in he'd miss out on the rest of what the day had to offer as he stood up and stretched out his back, "And I feel great! Never better than I had in years!" He cried joyfully as he opened his eyes and blinked them. His vision was a little blurry so he tried to reach for his eyes and rub them clear…..only to find that he couldn't move his arms to reach his face for some reason as he blinked his eyes puzzled, "Hmm? That's odd….." He then muttered to himself.

"Yeah me too boss…." Foolscap sat up drowsily as the other 2 space pirates began to stir as well, sitting up or opening their eyes rather sluggishly, "I'm surprised I could actually sleep in that dank cell, especially since the past week when Gavro kept snoring through it all…." He grumbled with discomfort after that.

Taking offence to what Foolscap blurted out, Gavro gritted his teeth and glared at the lanky pirate, "Hey I don't snore that loud!"

Foolscap however scoffed and looked away, "Please! You snore so loud you could make a tyrannosaurus roar sound like a mouse squeaking!" he huffed, "Plus don't get me started on how many times I felt my ceiling was going to cave in on me every single time you went to sleep!" He then cried remembering nightmares where he felt his whole room was going to crash in on him because of Gavro snoring and shaking up the place like an earthquake!

His harsh comments made the burlier Zanjark look away in shame, "Well….At least I don't talk about my granny in my sleep." he muttered, causing Foolscap to glare back at him in anger.

"Don't you dare bring my grandma into this!" He sneered as the 2 of them head butted one another and began shoving at each other with gnashing teeth!

Nearby Sheer hardened her eyes and gritted her teeth in annoyance, almost wishing she could rip her own ears off, "Great…..this again….." she grumbled to herslef. She heard them squabble non stop for several days straight like an old married couple so many times she couldn't think straight herself, also felt she was on the verge of losing her sanity and grip on her personality too. "If only I had some duct tape with me I could just shut their traps and go back to my 5hr beauty nap….which isn't done yet…." She was having such a good dream too, the best she's had in months and she really wanted to give it to both males as she tried to tense up her fists and make them eat their teeth! Only to find that her arms were restrained tightly, "Hmm?"

"Why I oughta-" Just as Foolscap and Gavro were about to throw a punch at one another and slug it out….they soon realised they couldn't even move their arms too!

"Huh?" As they all looked down at themselves at last to see what was going on, they widened their eyes in realisation that layers of steel cords and wiring was wrapped completely around their waists, restraining their arms completely to the point they might as well wriggle on the ground like worms!

"Wh…What the!?" Specter gasped as he jumped startled before falling on the ground unable to move or get up again! "Urgh!" He grunted as he hit the ground and began wriggling about like a caterpillar!

"AH!"

"H…Hey! Why are our hands all tied up!?"

"Get me out of this thing!" They all gasped in alarm as they tried to struggle and resist in an effort to break out but to no avail!

"Grrgh!" Specter gritted his teeth and turning red as he tried to break out of his binds but to no avail as he couldn't even move his shoulders, "I can't break free! What gives?!" He sneered in frustration as he fell down on the ground and began kicking out and squirming like a caterpillar in pain as the coils of the iron cords seemed to actually tighten around him! "Urgh! So tight….I feel as though my arms could fall off anytime now!" he hissed as he could feel his limbs again, but as he got her feeling back he began to feel pain once more as she winced and hissed through her teeth as the binds seemed to be cutting into her! "If that happens I…I…" He then shuddered at the thought of getting hook hands like those cliche pirates in story books, which wouldn't just be a horrible look for him but he wouldn't be able to eat or pet Brontikens again! The thought of something so horrible it made him go pale at his worst possible nightmare!

As they all struggled and resisted against the binds in vain, they soon stopped upon finally becoming self aware of their own surroundings, realising they were in some sort of sealed room, trapped within a kind of forcefield in the middle of the Resistance's time gate! Looking around restlessly they could see no one around for miles, and the above viewing platforms seemed to be blurred out for some reason too.

"W…Where are we?" Sheer asked out loud, the silence she received in return hinted that none of them knew. As the adult zanjark looked around restlessly for a way out and at the same time finding no one in sight, they still got the feeling they were being watched from somewhere….and that didn't bring up any confident feelings at all. "I've got a bad feeling about this…." Sheer then gulped nervously, as the others gritted their teeth and sweated feeling under pressure like they were trapped like rats in a cage just waiting to be experimented on!

A purple light suddenly shone before them, catching them by surprise as their fifth member and former leader, appeared before them while also bound up in the same binds as they were!

"AH! G…Goma!?" Specter gasped in surprise to see his son was right before his eyes and apparently out of his cell like they were too!

"HUH!?" The others were taken aback to see him again all of a sudden, they hadn't since the day he was transferred from his cell and put in solitary.

Immediately upon seeing him again, it was far from a happy reunion, as they started glaring daggers and hissing bitterly with spite at him, "What are you doing here!?"

"More importantly why are we all tied up and in this weird place?" Already they began to blame him, for he was the reason they were suffering so much in the first place.

Despite their demands and responses towards him, he said nothing at all to them, not even acknowledging that they were right behind him, shrugging them off as mere dust particles in the air. In fact his eyes remained closed and he maintained a rather calm expression as if he was trying to suppress his very own emotions of anger and rage deep down, which was already starting to reach its peak deep down inside him.

Annoyed at him refusing to answer back or even accept that they were present, they glared at him furiously, "Hello! Earth to Goma! We just asked you a question!" Sheer yelled out at him impatiently and in frustration.

"So cough it up or we'll make you cough up!" Gavro growled losing all sense of self restraint, knowing that even with his hands tied up he could still give the little pirate the beatdown of the century, considering he was also tired up like they all were so no way could he fight back this time around. He may be rather dimwitted but he was smart enough to know when someone needed sense to be pounded into them!

They expected him to be scared of their threats, but once more to their annoyance he remained silent….

He soon he broke though at the moment they least expected it, having lost all patience and tolerance for his humiliating position, "Do you fools honestly not see it?" He hissed with spite, a tone so cold he froze them stiff causing them to shudder, making them almost regret asking him for an answer. They stared and watched as he looked up from where he was and focused ahead. This time, with a very vicious scowl on his face and a glare so sharp you could pierce through a knight's breastplate and chainmail with it! "I never thought it would actually come….but our day of reckoning is finally upon us…." He hissed through his teeth much to their confusion, then again they never could comprehend what went on in that psychotic mind of his.

The other zanjark blinked their eyes in confusion at what he said back to them, "Huh? Day of reckoning?" Specter muttered unsure of what his son was talking about.

"Never heard of an earth holiday like that." Gavro then commented.

"Also, what are you looking a-" As Foolscap looked up his jaw dropped and he widened his eyes in pure terror. As the other pirates looked up they paled and froze in fear upon seeing the viewing glass open up before them, revealing several furious glares shot towards them, by Cera, the D Team and many other troopers and scientist surrounding them like it was some kind of court room where they would receive the maximum sentence for all their crimes!

"Urk….." The adult pirates shuddered in terror, never before had they seen the humans glare at them so hatefully and with such bitterness…any other day they would see this as some dog on a chain barking but this time it was more like an elephant about to explode into an unstoppable rampage which they couldn't escape from!

Goma meanwhile, merely narrowed his eyes and said nothing and remained silent, already knowing full well what was going to happen, the only thing that frustrated him more than being unable to do a thing about it, was that he was going to spend the eternity suffering alongside his moronic brethren.

"You all have the right to remain silent." she said most menacingly, for the first time in their lives the zanjark actually felt genuinely threatened and intimidated by a human! Cera herself thought the gas they flooded in their rooms earlier while they slept would have kept them quiet but apparently not enough. Their tolerance and resistance along with being able to wake up sooner than expected was something to be admired, but that won't save them from the sentence she had planned for them as she shot them a fierce glare which made them sweat nervously while Goma hardened his gaze further with hatred, "After all the pain and suffering you caused us…..and so many others…." Cera breathed closing her eyes, "It's high time you all got what was coming to you." She concluded, clenching her fist tensely as she she reflected on all the pains of her people and herself most of all, especially of the most recent ones. As they played over and over again, her hatred towards them was to make sure that she would not have a change of heart for the sentence she planned on carrying out.

Upon hearing her deadly tone, Sheer gritted her teeth and sweated nervously turning even more pale than she normally was! "I….think they really mean business this time around…." she croaked.

"H…Hey! Even if we're villains we still have rights!" Foolscap then cried out in protest.

"Yeah! Don't you humans have something about ethics or being humane and all!?" Gavro followed after him as he fell on his knees prostrating himself before them.

"Besides…what did WE do to deserve this!?" Specter then protested as he fell on his knees tearing up and begging as innocently as he could sound, "I mean sure plundered many planets, plunged Earth into a dinosaur war and tried to take over the universe but that was long ago! We didn't do anything now!" The other pirates paled as Specter blurted out every single crime they committed in their whole career, and it pretty sealed their doom as they gulped upon noticing Cera and the others above glare even more intensely at them!

His thoughtless comments served to remind Cera of the suffering she and many others went through and perhaps countless other civilisations before they came to Earth. Thinking about how they suffered as much as they have made her blood boil deep down inside her, as she flared red and growled at them! "Be quiet!" Her shout was so loud it echoed through the entire facility causing everyone but Goma to jump and widen their eyes!

"GAH!"

Even the D team was greatly intimidated by Cera's outburst and the immense fury coursing through her as she gritted her teeth and breathed deeply, her eyes were turning red as much as her hair was! They couldn't blame her thought, considering everything she and her friends had went through because of the space pirates and their atrocious acts all for mere petty ambitions of conquest. There were times when they didn't want her to cross the line but after what they experienced first hand recently, even they couldn't stand for it any longer and they all agreed on the sentence she had in mind for the space pirates, as they stood clear as she prepared to take on the role of judge, jury and finally….executioner.

"It's been a long time coming, but it's time you all got what you deserved….." She hissed furiously as she clenched her fist shaking with rage while her friends stood back silently, stunned by worry as they left her to do her work. "For everything…..and everyone you wronged….." As the memory of her mother perishing in the war because of them, she opened her eyes firmly having made her decision, one she had no intention on going back on and one all her fiends were in full agreement of as they allowed her to carry it out, "This, is where we finally say goodbye to all of that, and bury it all in the past and make sure it stays there too." She said as she stepped forth towards the controls of the time gate where she was, having set the calibrations as she prepared to reach out to the final trigger being the big red button on the console, "Along with each and every one of you….."

The D team stepped back from her unnerved, the way they were seeing her now made her appear unlike the Cera they knew….especially with what she intended to do to the pirates as their maximum sentence. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't bring themselves to stand in her way this time, also because the space pirates crossed the line and it was time's up for them.

As hard silence came upon them, the older Zanjark sweated profusely and their hearts raced as they shuddered under complete terror, "Wh…What are they trying to do!?" Gavro yelped.

"D…Don't think you can scare us like that!" Sheer then protested.

"Yeah! We know you don't have the guts to put us down! No way you can go through with it or else you'd be no better than the rest of us!" Foolscap then yelled out.

"So drop the act already and let us be on our way so we can get on with the rest of our lives!" Specter shouted out at the end.

The humans remained silent but their words only seemed to heighten the tension and the glares shot back at them! "Urk…." they croaked unnerved as it seemed they were going to regret saying that.

Having felt she gave them the silent treatment long enough, Cera closed her eyes calmly, "You should consider yourselves lucky or unlucky we won't cross the line and do something like that, even to you lot….." she said before opening her eyes at them once again, this time in a menacing manner, "But with what we're about to do though….you'd wish we'd put you out of your miseries right here and now." She added at the end, which sent a chill down their spines as she pressed the big red button before her!

In an instant, a distortion rippled before them and before long a huge multicoloured space time portal opened before the Zanjark much to their alarm!

"Wh…What the!?" Specter gasped as they all were taken aback and stepped as far away from it as they could! The sight of it however only made Goma glare daggers towards it, he gnashed his teeth furious that the humans were actually going to do it….to him….it was unacceptable in every way to him! He refused to believe it!

They didn't have much time to respond or were able to escape due to the forcefield keeping them contained, as the portal unleashed a siphoning vortex at point blank range!

"GRRRRGH!" They gritted their teeth as they tired to hold on, but the pull of the portal intensified and soon began to lift them all off their feet and drag them into the portal itself!

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"It's pulling us in!" Sheer and Foolscap cried out in alarm as they found the selves the first to be sucked off their feet!

"Everyone! Flap for your lives!" Specter cried as they sprouted their wings from their backs and flapped as hard as they could in an effort to escape the hole's pull!

"URGH!" Try as they might, they could not escape the judgement cast upon them, as they soon began to lose out to the vortex one by one!

"This is why I prefer to fly solo!" Sheer wailed as she sucked in first!

Foolscap gritted his teeth as he tried to fly away but due to the force shield he was trapped inside enable to escape its pull before he was soon done in! "That's it! I'm done with time travelling! From now on I say there's no time like the present!" He cried before getting absorbed into the flux!

"Y….Yeah!" Gavro cried out in alarm as he felt his strength giving out, "I hear it's called the present cos it's like a gift to us….but way I see it now this is one gift I really don't waaaaant!" He cried before he was pulled in along with them!

As his men vanished deep inside, Specter turned pale and pleaded desperately to his enemies, "Wait! I take back everything! I'm sorry! Really! Please! Just let us goo!" He begged, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Cera and the others either scowled or looked away, seeing nothing but heartless evil monsters in them, as he soon met his fate for all his previous actions by joining his underlings in the vortex! "WAAAAAH!

Before long, Goma was left, as he struggled against the pull of the vortex like it was a giant inter dimensional vacuum cleaner! As he could feel his wings gradually losing strength he looked up towards his oppressors and gnashed his teeth at them, "Grrgh! Mark my words you insolent insects! This isn't over!" he snarled viciously at them as he gritted his teeth and flapped out his wings in defiance of the portal, even though he was losing and his fate sealed he still resisted and refused to accept it!

As he felt himself pulled in gradually he glared at up the Resistance who eyed him with disdain, some of them even striking that this would be the last they would see of hime which further infuriated him, "I swear, no matter how long it takes, even if it takes an eternity….I will return! And when I do, I swear I will make you all paaaaaayyy!" Were his final words being a curse towards his most hated enemies of all, before the vortex's pull soon overcame his determination and hatred, pulling him into the depths of the time space continuum! "GRAAAAAAGGGHHH!" his cries echoed like a ghostly howl before it soon closed behind him, sealing him and the other pirates away from the rest of the world for all eternity, ending their threat as well as their existence once and for all.

With the portal closed, the systems began to initiate a cool down phase as dying out machine sounds echoed in the chambers. Seeing it to be safe, Cera herself left the observation deck and took the elevator down to the time gate room itself before stepping out before it, with Max and the D Team right behind her as they watched her stare blankly at the machine for several minutes straight. Looking at it themselves, they could tell this was the most fitting punishment for all the zanjark had done, now they would suffer like how they made Cera did, not out of spite or vengeance but out of absolute justice and no more.

Cera thought about it call calmly before closing her eyes lightly, as if a dark chapter of their history was now closed at long last, "Finally….it's done….." she said with a heavy breath and deep sigh, believing that what she did to them was the perfect punishment to fit the crime, plus she knew for a fact she didn't cross the line or broke any of her moral codes this then around and now the world and the future was finally safe and at peace….or so she hoped it would be.

Had this victory come not at such a heavy price and not feeling so bittersweet, as she lowered her head and sighed heavily with regret wishing she had realised certain things sooner, but she was too blind by joy and pride by their victory the first time that she failed to consider everything to secure their future with no more pain and strife….now it was too late for the damage had been done and many had already fallen down a pit of despair they may never recover from because of her failure….

"Cera….." Max and his friends were unsure of what to think or to say in this situation. It was not their place to judge, plus with everything the space pirates had done which was unforgivable, no normal punishment they can come up with would ever be worthy of them except this. Plus they won't cross the line to kill, there being enough bloodshed already. so this was the best they could do….Plus, all that mattered was the safety of the universe and now was the best compromise they could come up with to ensure their existence was eliminated from the universe in exchange for not taking their lives and scarring themselves by crossing a line they could never come back from.

"So they're….gone for good this time?" Zoe asked her uneasily.

"They'll never be able to find their way back here or to any other time?" Rex asked after her, hoping it was over and that was the last they would ever see of them.

Cera narrowed her eyes and thought about it for a bit, but after considering every possible factor and risk before deciding on this decision, "I'm positively certain about it….." she replied feeling assured she took into account every possible scenario and they have nothing else to worry about anymore, "Chances of them being able to find a wormhole to take them out of the time stream without any kind of space craft to bring them there is extremely unlikely. And unless they receive help from some off worldly being like the Pterosaur did for me….I have no doubts that they're finally finished….." She responded in a hard and cold tone of affirmation.

With no other words to say, her fiends looked up at the time gate which finished cooling down and soon brightened up again, "Good." said Max firmly, "As long as what we went through never happens again…."

"Maybe that's for the best….." Rex then thought narrowing his eyes, for as long as the Zanjark walked the earth no one could ever be safe, this way they can ensure they all have a future which is safe from their threats once and for all….future threats perhaps….though addressing the damage done was another matter….

"Now for the hard part…" Zoe sighed as Cera brought up a screen most reluctantly, which depicted the massive destruction wrecked upon the city. Buildings and homes levelled to rubble, vehicles smoking in wreckage as relief workers tried to salvage what properties or belongings they could find. In nurseries nearby which were torn down, the yolks and blood of newborn dinosaurs and eggs leaked out from under the rubble upon collapse, while some families about the plaza cried and mourned upon seeing their loved ones being dinosaurs or friends and relatives being carried away in body bags before being taken away.

Even if it were possible to rebuild the city, after so much death and destruction….the emotional scars and trauma countless people would have suffered under this added on top of what happened before…..

Seeing it all and how it reminded her of the war she saw firsthand and suffered through, plus this reducing all their efforts to dust and them ending up worse than ever before, they may never be able to comeback again this….the thought of this made Cera clench her hand into a fist and grit her teeth, her friends sighed with deep empathy upon hearing her hiss through her teeth as if she was in pain, as she switched off the screens unable to bear with it any longer. As if old wounds were reopened again and could never heal no matter how much time passed. The feeling….was unimaginable…..but the D Team knew they couldn't leave things like this for her.

"Cera." feeling a hand on her shoulder, Cera tuned she saw the serious and slightly encouraging looks her friends were giving her as best they could, "I know it will take….much time…..after you all just managed to bounce back after working so hard after the war….." said Max rather uneasily before shaking his head clear and looking as assured as he could, "But I promise, we will find a way to come back from this." he then said to her.

Zoe and Rex soon came up to her too, "We all will stay with you as long as we need to."

"No matter how hard or how long it'll be." They said to her with firm affirmation as they made a promise to her up front looking her in the eyes.

Cera eyed them seriously and said nothing for a few moments, but before long eased up much to their relief as she nodded in affirmation, "Thank you guys….it means much to hear you all say that." she said feeling deeply grateful to have such irreplaceable friends like them, "And I do trust in you all to keep your words." She nodded back at them with a smile, "But….." Was all she said next as she lowered her head down to their surprise.

"But….what?" Max asked blinking his eyes curiously as she she turned away form them most strangely, "Cera?"

"Is….there something on your mind now?" Zoe asked her.

She closed her eyes and reflected upon everything she witnessed from the Shadow War to the Dinosaur War just now, "Even if we do manage to rebuild what was destroyed….we'll never be able to completely patch up the emotional scars everyone suffered." She said out loud with a heavy sigh, already knowing the inconvenient truth behind the hopeful ideal, "Wounds may heal….but the psychological and emotional trauma….there's without a doubt that some may never be able to bound back from this….no matter how hard we try….time may stop for several people in Saurus City." She said as her friends frowned heavily realising that this story of theirs would never have a perfect happy ending like they hoped, seeing the truth in her words as they fell silent knowing many would mourn this very day and for even years to come, for scars had been made that would never go away even after centuries….the thought of them bouncing back after a calamity like this seemed impossible….or perhaps it was. It appeared that they would have found no way of escaping this dreadful situation and they would all be doomed do a destiny of despair….till Cera opened her eyes and looked up at the time gate firmly with clarity in her eyes, "But I've been thinking, why put in so much effort to try and fix something which may be beyond repair…." she spoke up in a determined tone as her friends looked up to her, "When there's a chance we can erase it all."

Upon hearing her very words, Max, Rex and Zoe blinked their eyes in surprise and confusion, unable to decipher what she meant, "Erase…it?"

"What do you mean?" Rex and Zoe asked curiously.

Max too was on the same wavelength as them, but soon put on a more serious look on his face, "Do you already have something in mind?" he asked Cera as he narrowed his eyes seriously, because if there was one he would take it without hesitation, for nothing would be worse for humanity and the dinosaurs than to be doomed to live in a future like this.

Looking to Max she nodded back at him, "I do…." Was all she responded with as she stepped forward before the time gate.

She swallowed hard as her heart beaten heavily with anxiety, deep down she was rather unsure, not on whether she should do this but on whether it would actually work for three were still risks that would come with this plan. Said risks were the reason she forbade that time travel not be used this way, for if problems were taken away there would be no progress in the end….but soon she got over said doubts and fears as her eyes hardened with determination, for they were limits to what they could bear and after what they just went through it was already more than they could bear. She had had enough, her mind was made up and her thoughts were clear as she finally made her decision.

Her silence puzzled her friends as they blinked their eyes or stared at her curiously, "Okay so….what is it?"

"Care to fill us in anytime?" Max and Rex asked interested in hearing her out.

Cera wasn't about to give too much away though, for she had her reasons, "It's a plan with a rather slim chance of success….and of course highly risky." she explained as she turned her back to them and folded her arms behind her back, "But as they say heavy risks always mean big rewards in return, and if it does work I believe things can be made right again like before." She added calmly with confidence

Hearing that assurance in her voice, Zoe widened her eyes, "You….Really think it'll work?" she asked.

She nodded back at them, "I know for sure….." she said not giving anything away as she looked to each of them one by one, "So before I let you all know….Let me ask you this first." The others readied themselves believing she was going to ask them of something serious, but what she asked them next surprised them, "Do you trust me…On what I plan to do?" She asked feeling hopeful that they would side with her and respect her decision even though she hadn't told them what it was yet.

Unsure and a bit wary of what she meant and yet still believing in her, Max and his fiends gathered together to discuss amongst themselves over what they ought to do, "What do you think guys?" Max asked first wanting to hear his friends' thoughts.

Rex soon closed his eyes in thought before opening them again, "After all the destruction we suffered by Arkosaurus and Goma….should we really be trying anything just as drastic to fix it?" He asked feeling Cera was going to attempt something really risky this time around, and he wasn't sure if now would be a good time to gamble again, not wanting to push their luck after past experiences and what they went through, as he looked at the situation more rationally.

"Maybe…." Max understanding his worries, but after looking back at the suffering the people went through, realistically things would never be the way they should be again, "But….way I see it, anything's way better than this." He said knowing that if there was even the slightest hope of changing this horrible outcome he'd take it in a heartbeat, "Plus it seems conventional restoration efforts aren't going to cut it this time around, we'll really have to try something new and different if we really want there to be change." He said with affirmation as Rex and Zoe eyed him with concern that he was going to consider this.

Max then looked over to Cera who was still waiting for their decision with a hopeful look on her face, as if she couldn't do this without them, before facing Rex and Zoe again, "Also…this is Cera….she's always had our backs so I think it's time we had hers." He said feeling assured of this himself, "She did so much for us and now she went through a huge mess she and her friends didn't deserve." He said hissing painfully with regret in his heart and if there was a way to fix this as well as for everyone's futures he'd gladly give his own life for it, "If she does have a way to fix all this then I say we take a chance and go for it without hesitation!" He then declared pumping up his arm with affirmation, making it clear to Rex and Zoe his choice to side with Cera's idea no matter what it would be.

Rex narrow eyes seeing this plan to be very risky…..but after thinking about all the lives they may be able to save and prevent should it be successfully, perhaps it would it be worth it after all….

Max smiled seeing he was coming around, nothing could be worse than what they were going through now, plus they have gotten desperate too and everyone else nearly lost all hope. The D team hardened themselves together, not wanting them to suffer any longer, knowing unless they do something different this time around it won't get better no matter what they tried or how long it would take. They knew it was something big, but they were confident they could handle it like how they did before.

Feeling certain it was the right thing to do, if it would help countless others recover, Zoe soon nodded as she and Rex smiled at their friend, "Alright Max, we're in."

"Anything for our friends and our future." said Rex as he nodded with her too, "Like we always do." If they all were on board with this then there was no reason why he shouldn't either.

"Mhmm. Glad to hear that you guys." Max nodded happy that his best friends were having his back and at his side, now it was their turn to do same for the one who stood by their side the most. The one who would lead their legacy and generation together, it was on Cera now and they believed and she knew what was best now than they did, and thus they would do their best to help her do so.

"We're with you all the way Cera." said Rex with a confident smile, having faith in whatever her idea was and willing to standby her decision to the end.

Max then pumped up his arm, "Yeah! If there's a chance we can fix all this then we'll gladly go for it!"

"Not like it's anything new and all…." Zoe giggled with a cheeky grin as she folded her arms behind her head, "If anything does go wrong we'll make it right again like we always do." She added feeling confident that nothing will stop them this time around after what they've been through.

"Whatever you decide on, we'll be with you all the way." said Max at the end as they all smiled on board towards her.

Little did they all realise….was that the plan she had in mind was far more drastic and high risk than they could ever comprehend….and their very own words were what helped set it all in stone….

Closing her eyes, Cera smiled, "Thank you everyone…..That's all I needed to hear." She said, her mind cleared of doubts and regrets.

Her friends smiled happy, awaiting whatever idea she had on her mind and were ready to hear her out. What she did instead though, was reach into her pocket and take out a remote which she aimed right at the time gate which made their smiles go away.

"Cera?" Max asked curiously at what it was for. Before he could ask, Cera stepped forward onto the time gate, and pressing the red button the force shield opened up around her, cutting her away from her friends!

"AH!" They all widened their eyes and gasped in alarm! Before them their hearts skipped several beats as the time portal opened up before her!

"W…Wait what are you doing!?" Max asked worried, before they all began realising it as they gasped in bewilderment that she was actually resorting to something that drastic, which made them want to take back the promise they gave her just now!

"A….Are you crazy!?"

"Get back! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Don't do it!" Zoe and Rex pleaded with her, but their words couldn't reach her this time around.

From the way she was behaving it was clear she knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop at achieving it no matter what it took. "Don't worry everyone," said Cera as she began to step towards the portal, "I promise Miku and I will make things right again once and for all." she said to them as she soon stopped a step away before entering it, "When I get back, and I will…." she looked back to them with a warm smile, "Let's all have a fun match together…like how dino battling should have been." She said at the end promising it would all be fine, as she continued her way towards the time portal before everyone!

"Cera! Stop!"

"It's dangerous!" They cried as they ran out at the force shield and pounded their fists at it, trying to break in but to no avail!

They could only watch helplessly as she walked towards the portal, and shoot towards them a light and sad smile, which was enough to melt anyone's hearts as they glistened with tears and innocence, "See you all soon…." She said lightly, promising them she will return back….and with much more, as she readied her legs to make the jump, though not before stating a few soft words to herself, "And you too….mom…." She breathed before leaping into the portal and vanishing within its' depths to everyone's horror!

"Cera!"

"NOOOO!" Her friends wailed in shock and disbelief as she disappeared before their eyes….

"AH!" Everyone else was completely taken aback and stared speechlessly at what they just witnessed….in an instant…she was just….gone…..

One of the lieutenant troopers present shook his head and gritted his teeth unwilling to take this lying down, he turned to Raina, "Shut it down now!" he growled snapping her out of her faze.

"I…I…." she stuttered as every emergency command and action she keyed ins as immediately rejected or ended up as an error! "I can't! It's been overwritten! I've lost control of all systems!" She cried in alarm as she widened her eyes all panicky and her heart began to race as the clock seemed to be running out for everyone present in the time room! The controls soon sparked and smoked before even exploding before her and everyone else in the control room!

BZZT! BOOM!

"AH!"

Down below, Zoe and Rex fell to their knees stunned by what they just witnessed, and unable to comprehend what just happened before their very eyes.

"No…." Max breathed taken aback too, but soon gritted his teeth in defiance as he tried to go after her! Gritting his teeth he swung out his fist with all his might as he pounced right at the forceshield! "Urgh!" He winced in pain as an equal but opposite force seemed to repel him back! Nevertheless, he continued to punch repeatedly at it, refusing to give up as he planned to get back his friend no matter what! Yet despite his best efforts each punch drained bit by bit of his stamina while the shield still held up no matter what he did!

"NO! NO! NO!" He cried in anguish at his refusal despite how inevitable it seemed, his fists throbbing with pain as it felt he was slamming into a brick wall and his bones about to snap. Soon his stamina gave out as he fell on his knees shedding bitter tears which fell like drops for blood from his eyes. He gritted his teeth hissing angrily as he began to punch the ground over and over, as Rex and Zoe came around, shedding painful tears of their own as they gathered around to comfort and try to share his pain…..A moment which didn't last long as the shield soon dissipated to their surprised the portal inside began to unleash spatial quakes as it began spring hard and distort in shape growing increasingly unstable!

BZZT!

"AH!" They widened their eyes as it began too explained and grow out of control!

"Get back! It's dangerous!" Raina shouted to them from above as everyone inside the time gate room and in the safety deck above had to brace themselves as the entire room surged with energy, overloading the systems as the gate destabilised! As they looked ahead, they all widened their eyes in sheer shock and disbelief, as the portal itself imploded and let out an immense glare of light which swallowed every one of them completely in its blinding radiance!

"WAAAAAAAH!" The screams of everyone present echoed from inside the light as they were forced to cover their eyes with their arms or tried to run away, only to be taken in completely by the glow…..

**(Several days later)**

Peace reigned supreme across Saurus City, as it few signs of the destruction caused by Arkosaurus or even the war remained, as many people along with their dinosaurs went about their daily affairs like they usually did every other day….walking side by side highlighting true coexistence with one another without any signs of tension or hostility seen in anyone be it human or dino. This time however, many of them were amassing in huge numbers as waves of people began amassing towards their greatest monument in the city as well as the very symbol of man's union with dinosaurs, the Fossil Stadium! Fireworks exploded in the sky above it, heralding the reopening of the greatest work of architecture in Saurus City's history as well as the grand reopening of the Fossil League which may be a greater tournament than the world cup could ever be in millions of years! News had spread far and wide across the globe as hundreds to thousands had flooded over to the City in order for a chance to bear witness the revival of the mightiest competition of all as well as the exhibition match planned which would kick start its revival once and for all as people filled with excitement and anticipation laughed with excitement or grunted angrily with impatience at wanting it to start already, as they either lined up outside to be ushered to their seats or for the match to begin.

Those not present or were unable to make it to the arena, being overseas or having bene unable to secure a ticket in time before they ran out, didn't let that minor inconvenience stop them as they headed over to whatever screen at home or public broadcast they could find as families, friends amassed in any public viewing area or hime in order to watch the grandest moment in all history! It was so greta many didn't even want their dinosaurs to miss out on this as smaller ones like stegoceras or archaeopteryx were seated on the couches or around their humans close to the screens while larger ones like patagosaurus or even ceratosaurus were watching them from the windows across the world in every country and neighbourhood outside Saurus City, a handful of large dinos crowded amongst whatever window they could fit their head in ended up showing or trying to squeeze through not wanting to give up their best spots or lose out in watching the greatest moment in Earth's history since the first dinosaur was brought back from extinction!

Inside the coliseum was packed t the brim with people, so much that some kids even had to sit in their parent's laps to make space for others! The roaring and cheers echoing from inside could be heard from even Dinosaur Valley further off, and among the audience were seated several certain species guests whom were invited to sit in the best VIP seats that could be offered. "Oh I can't wait anymore!" Dr Taylor giggled with glee as he shook out his legs hyperactively and even kicking out at the people in front of him much to their discomfort as they moved away begrudgingly from him, "All this excitement is really getting my blood pumping! If I don't see a good old fashioned dino battle right here and now I'm going to explode!" He gritted his teeth as if he was writhing in agony for not seeing any action for several minutes the moment he took his seat.

By his side Aki covered her palm over her mouth to hide her amusement, "Hahaha, easy Spike, if you explode in front of so many people here, I'll have my hands full cleaning up afterwards." she giggled before looking around them seeing all their friends from Zoe's and Rex's parents all the way to even the rest of their associates across time too, had gathered in order to support their respective families and friends, "In fact I'm pretty sure not everyone would appreciate what's left of you covering all over them.…."

Laura and Rod shuddered playfully with their parents nearby smiling politely, while Reese only shook her head in dismay wondering how on Earth could Dr Taylor be considered an adult with such behaviour. Helga and Jonathan merely looked ahead trying their best not to pay him any attention though it was evident that their eyes kept looking to him multiple times whenever he turned away from them. The other parents like Zoe and Rex's parents and even Dr Owen and Patrick too were present, either smiling at him cheekily or trying to hold in their laughter.

Seeing how other bystanders around were staring at him rather awkwardly and how much of a fool he was making himself look, "Oh you're right….how very immature of me…." he pouted in embarrassment as he used his hat to cover his face covered with shame.

They all soon smiled cheekily shrugging it off like it was no more than a mere joke, "Hahaha, don't worry about it," Dr Ancient chuckled before looking to everyone in their circle of friends on their sides, behind or ahead of them, "After all we feel pretty much the same way as you, as well as everyone else here too." They all smiled or nodded feeling the same way.

Other people in the masses also began to murmur, whisper or grumble in annoyance at having to wait so long for the opening ceremony of the greatest tournament ever to go under way, it was a big moment for this was the very first time the arena had reopened again after so many years as a ruin and in rubble…..but soon the long and arduous wait would come to an end and their patience would soon be long rewarded.

"But it looks like we won't have to wait any longer." Reese spoke up seeing one of the gates down below was beginning to open up as the sun rose at its peak and shone right above the coliseum grounds.

"Ssh! It's already starting!" Cretacia hushed them as she placed a finger to her lips seriously, silencing everyone around them as soon every other person in the stadium began to have the same idea as them, the murmurs and whispers vanishing away in an instant and soon all was silent in the coliseum apart from the wind blowing or the occasional passing bird or pterosaur in the sky.

Before long, one of the doors in the arena grounds opened up down below, and stepping onto the field was a middle aged man with a goatee beard and short moustache wearing a brightly coloured red showman outfit with a top hat, with a microphone piece attached to his face. Tweaking it a bit causing a short but sharp siren sound to echo in the arena, disturbing the audience momentarily, the announcer smirked satisfied once he had the settings right as he soon announced to them all, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We thank you for your patience and it shall be generously rewarded!" He announced to them politely, "We know that everyone gathered here or watching on your TV screens afar at home across the world have been waiting long and hard for this very moment, ever since the defeat of the wretched Shadow Empire."

"BOO!"

"You got that right!"

"Good riddance to those scumbags!" Various rants and sneers sounded from the people around them, as the announcer had to wave out his hands to calm them down.

"It has taken much time to rebuild and restore what was lost from our golden age as it was during the time of the dinosaurs," He said rather heavily before brightening up with a huge smile and spreading out his hands to the masses with a most joyous and energetic expression filled with hope, "But now we celebrate the return of a new and old era just as great as the return of the dinosaurs!" He declared proudly, "So it is with great and highest honour that we finally announce the grand re-opening of Fossil Stadium and not least of all, the Fossil League!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as the crowds began to cheer and squeal with much anticipation and excitement.

"YEAH!"

"This is awesome!"

"Best day of my life!"

The announced grinned having heard just the response he had been hoping from the people of Saurus City, "That is right! The very tournament which created the spark which lit the flame of a great golden age of man and dinosaur working together as one! Created by the greatest heroes of time who helped made that dream a reality for us all!" He proclaimed proudly to the masses, "And it is with my deepest honour that we welcome our great heroes where they shall undergo an exhibition match before the greatest duelists of our time!" He grinned feeling the hype and excitement getting to him as well and even he couldn't wait any linger for the festivities to soon be underway, "This will be but an appetiser of what is to come, for only the most worthy of challengers shall earn the right to face them in the Ultimate Battle Tournament of all! The Fossil League Cup!"

Upon said announcement fireworks shot up and exploded into many sparkles in the sky, and right on cue a flock of pterosaurs consisting of tapejara, tupuxuara, anhanguera and pteranodons, all lead by a massive quetzalcoatlus, swooped across the skies above the stadium letting out loud shrieks which echoed across the city signalling the grand reopening of the greatest tournament in history once lost to time….much like the dinosaurs before….as soon the crowds began to roar and squeal with uncontrollable excitement and enthusiasm as their long wait had finally came to an end!

"Woo hoo!"

"Bring on the battles already!"

"FOSSIL FIGHT! FOSSIL FIGHT! FOSSIL FIGHT!"

"Dino duels! Dino duels!"

Hearing the demands and cheers from the people and masses, the announcer smirked seeing no reason to deny them any longer, as he raised up his hand to an opening gate on one side of the arena ushering everyone to look where he was pointing, "And without further ado, let us welcome the Great D Team and the Alpha gang!"

As the doors finally opened completely, stepping forth into the light the people widened their eyes speechlessly at the sight of the whole group of legendary heroes step forth onto their very own arena whom they dedicated to! It didn't take long for the excitement within them all to break out like a mad lion from its cage as they roared out at the top of their lungs and even shouted through mega phones or held out banners depicting the teams or individuals they rooted for the most!

"Look! Here they come!"

"Whoa! It's really them!"

"It's a dream come true….." They all breathed in awe and amazement to see the greatest dinosaur heroes of all time step onto the field before them, this was a glorious moment in history for the people of Saurus City as all cameras were focused on each and every one of them down below as they made their way to the middle of the battlefield, eyes from the seats and across the planet were fixated on them and neither turning away nor even blink for this grand occasion.

While the adults on the Alpha gang seemed to take the cheers and showers of praise rather well and in fact even returned them, Max and his friends tried to keep a straight poker face and look ahead, shaking nervously or shuddering feeling pressured with so many eyes all on them.

"Woo hoo!"

"Way to go Max!"

"You're our hero!" Were but a few of the many compliments and applauses from the crowds around them, and not wanting them to be unanswered, they tried their best to smile and wave back even though they were still shaking in their shoes immensely at so many fans….though for a certain few they were at least a little more comfortable and worked up some of their confidence back.

"Do your best honey!" Aki cheered for her son as Spike soon followed up behind her.

"Like you always do!" He roared punching forward with all his might, "Show them what makes you the best!" He bellowed having every ounce of faith that he would come out on top above everyone else in this exhibition match and then the entire League!

Max's nervous expression soon faded away and was quickly replaced by an excited and energetic grin as the cheers began feeding his ego and confidence, knowing since he came this far there was no way he could possibly turn back or let them all down, for he had expectations to both meet and exceed and he looked forward to it all.

"You were always my favourite Rex!" A girl cried out in the crowd with her friends, and as Rex shot her a wink and a grin they blushed red and fainted with joy.

"We're behind you every step of the way Rex!" Cretacia whistled while her husband merely clapped proudly, expecting great things from his son who nodded back calmly at his parents, embracing their support and having no intention to let them down either.

Zoe on the other hand, tried her best to play it cool and even pull her pig tails to cover her blushing red face as her 'fans' began showing her with rather affectionate or perhaps unusual comments and praises about her,

"She's so cute!"

"Wonder if she's still single…."

She did her best to play it cool and not look their way and give them any ideas, though the cries of a certain fan in the midst didn't make it any easier for her.

"ZOE! Daddy's rooting for you all the way!" Dr Drake cheered with affection as he waved out his mega needle above him, which spooked several of the audience to back away as well as starlet many chibi dinosaurs who were present too, scattering them like rats from a cat as their owners had to get up and chase after them in annoyance! She on the other hand blushed red and cried into her hair wishing it would be over with already.

Meanwhile on the Alpha gang's side they were receiving the praises rather well from the audience for they believed they were entitled to such kind words for believing they were the best of the best, though none more so than Dr Z himself as he waved out to his biggest fans of all.

"Grampa!"

"You can do it! Show them why you're the dinosaur king!" Rod and Laura cheered for him as even their father shouted out towards his adopted father.

"You can do it Papa Z!"

"Don't you lose now!" His wife cheered after him.

"Ahahahah! Me? Lose in my own arena? Ha! Never going to happen!" Dr Z snickered smugly finding the thought of losing on his own home turf to be ridiculous, "I'll show everybody why I'm king and I'll surrender my crown to no one! So Says Dr Z!" He bellowed to the crowds, showing off himself and striking rather dramatic poses, which made Rod and Laura blush red in embarrassment at their grandfather making a fool of himself as they looked away trying not to stand out….though his actions seemed to hype up the crowds even more than before to their surprise.

"YEAH!"

"Show them who rules!"

On another side of the seating area, a group of fanboys began whistling out for their number one queen as they held out banners featuring her as well as even wearing face paint or sprayed their hair in the same colours as her own hair and outfit to showcase their support for her! "We love you Ursula!"

She couldn't help herself but chuckle back at them in amusement having finally achieved the recognition she believed she so richly deserved, "Hohohohoh! For you my loyal fans I'll do anything to please you, and that includes showing everyone why I am number one!" Winking and blowing a kiss to them all she struck their hearts right in the bullseye as many of the men fainted with infatuation or even turned on each other arguing at whom she aimed at.

It seemed to be going well for them all….but in actual fact only 2 of the bunch weren't as satisfied as their friends were upon realising their names weren't or at least were scarcely called in comparison which disappointed them deeply, "Awww why is no one cheering for us?" Zander pouted feeling rather let down as well as envious of how everyone was snatching the attention away and making them look more like wallflowers or background characters in some movie shoot.

"Maybe we're not as popular….." Ed muttered feeling just as sad and disappointed as Zander was before perking up with enthusiasm and hope, "Still, this could be our chance to get some good PR wouldn't you agree buddy?"

In response Zander grinned mischievously and rubbed his palms together eagerly, "Heheh, great minds think alike."

As the crowds began to cheer and roar with even more excitement as the atmosphere was even brimming with the wild and positive energies of their long lost sport of dino duelling, Seth, who was seated in one of the secluded areas of the arena, couldn't help but smirk and nod with approval, "This should be most entertaining…." he mused for the first time in his life. Perhaps Dr Z's pipe dream wasn't so pointless after all, now he can see first hand how dinosaurs and humans take one another to heights never before reached by either species alone, this was true evolution untainted by science and completely natural, something not even years of research could ever achieve. Finally, deep down inside he could rest easy knowing he could finally move on completely from the past at long last, as he began to make peace with himself and for all his previous deeds.

The announcer meanwhile, smirked seeing the legendary heroes present on 1 side of the battle field, deep down even he was hyped up and couldn't wait to get down to the exhibition matches that would kick start this grand occasion…however, as it took 2 hands to clap there was 1 more team he had yet to introduce. The greatest team of today who couldn't be better opponents to face off against the greatest of the past, and he grinned with eager excitement as it soon arrived for the time to announce their arrival, "And now!" He cried out as everyone fell silent at his words. Turning over to the opposite side he held out his arm at another opening gate as everyone including the D Team looked towards it, "Allow us to welcome our greatest champions who also founded the D Resistance which has helped to protect our planet in our darkest of times! Along with our beloved head of the D Lab! Cera O Sauria!"

Once more, the crowds erupted into sheer excitement and immeasurable amounts of joy as their greatest to represent them, stepped out as a unified group onto the stadium field which made countless individuals including the D Team and Alpha gang themselves stare speechlessly in awe!

Cera lead forth the other captains of the Resistance, and she waved out to the masses who squealed and screeched upon seeing their very own commander grace them with her presence! Several fan clubs erupted and roared upon seeing Marina wink at them, while others roared with energy seeing Blaze and Craig bulk up and pose to them, causing several to have nosebleeds upon witnessing how masculine they were and their bravado was pretty much unrivalled in every way! Others cheered seeing Raina and Hua appear behind them, and as Kaze materialised in a cloud of smoke revealing how much his ninja skills hadn't waned but in fact sharpened whipped them all up into a frenzy!

Before long the tension peaked and everyone fell silent at seeing what looked almost like a pair of equal unstoppable forces gathered right before them in their own arena, ready to duke it out amongst one another in a battle that would transcend human and dinosaur history for generations to come! Both sides too were serious and tense seeing their rivals were no laughing matter and were worthy of the highest respect for their deeds as well as skill in battle. Representing their sides, the D team and Cera stepped forward to meet one another face to face, not just on their team's behalf but also as greatest of friends as well to exchange but a few words before the greatest matches of all would go underway and complete utter silence soon filled the stadium and even across the whole planet as they awaited what words both sides would exchange for one another knowing these would be carved into their history for ages.

Both representatives were serious and silent at first, but soon smiled warmly at each other in each others' presence as they reflected upon everything they been through together until now. It truly was a wild adventurous ride and things were going to get a whole lot better for them now, they could feel it roaring deep in their hearts and souls as they prepared to share this with the world and help them be able to build such bonds with each other too.

"Well Cera, we've sure come a long way but all our adventures, fights, experiences….." said Max smoothly at his old comrade before looking around to see the eyes of the world fixed on them, "They all lead us up to this very moment."

Cera nodded back at him firmly too, "I couldn't agree more Max." She responded in agreement, "Once we fought on the same side as comrades in arms, now we fight on opposite sides as equal rivals." She then smirked, "Heh, I expected nothing less from you all to make it this far. Though despite our friendship, don't think I'll make it easy for you guys." She said to them before looking up at a certain spot in the crowds, "After all, I have those who are counting on me to make them and everyone else proud of what we've managed to bring back to them." Where her eyes were focused on, her father Lunensis sat smiling upon her with pride….and next to him…sat Maia, whose warm eyes shone with kindness and immeasurable amounts of joy to see how much their daughter had grown and come.

"Hehe, what a coincidence." Max chuckled as he looked up to see his family as well as all his friends too rooting for him as much as Cera's were rooting for her, "It's the same for us too."

"They're cheering for us to win," Rex replied closing his eyes with a gentle smile before smirking confidently at Cera, "No way can we disappoint them now can we?"

"That'd make us really bad kids to do that." Zoe giggled as she bonked her head playfully too.

"Haha, I couldn't agree more." Cera laughed as she covered her mouth in amusement suppressing a giggle, seeing now the paths they were taking were set. She then looked to him with a most confident expression with firmness too in her eyes, "Way I see it we all have reasons why we can't afford to lose on front of them."

"In that case, let's give everyone exactly what they came here for and not keep them waiting a second longer!" Max cheered at the top of his lungs after that unable to wait any longer for the greater tournament of the century to finally go under way!

Despite with there being high stakes already in this match, it didn't matter in the end who won or lost. The days of war and calamity were long behind them and would remain buried in the past, from this moment forward and forevermore, battles would be about fun, building connections with partners and even opponents, no enemies only friendly rivals in the sport everyone loved and treasured since the dawn of its' beginning. Just thinking about it made Cera smile peacefully as though a dark hole in her heart had been completely patched up and she could rest easy too knowing she and everyone else could finally move forward.

She then nodded with affirmation and pumped up her arm, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Time to get this party started!" Max cheered as they all reached for their dinoshots and took them and their cards out, which shone in the light of the sun! Everyone gasped in amazement as the moment of truth finally dawned upon them all.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! Which side will prevail and which shall go extinct?! Let the Exhibition Battle begin!" The announcer concluded hurrying off the arena field to the safety of the side stands as the crowds cheered excitedly and with anticipation unable to contain themselves a second longer.

Looking to each other and to their opposing rivals the D Team, Alpha Gang and the Resistance smiled at all the praise and positive energies they were receiving from the people around he world, feeling heir voices within their souls both in the present and even for the past, and they intended to make this a battle for the ages and for future generations to always look back on as they held put their dinoshots and their cards, as silence came upon the audience as they awaited the fabled words for them to chant!

"Dino slash!"

"Alpha slash!"

They all yelled together slashing their cards and causing bright lights to shine and illuminate the arena! As their dinosaurs roared powerfully and appeared on the field on both sides, raring to fight and to give the people of the future a show they would never forget for centuries to come, the crowds around the world and at the arena roared with purest of energy as their applause and cries of excitement of joy echoed throughout the city and even across the planet as they marked the end of the Shadow War and the beginning to a new age of light and peace forevermore.

"YEAH!"

**(Meanwhile)**

Back in the D Lab, watching everything onscreen at the control room was Minmi, who smiled with bright joyful eyes as she clapped her hands together feeling most happy or everyone and most importantly Cera herself, "Aww….I really wish I could be out there having fun with everyone else….." she sighed feeling slightly jealous of not being able to be there to see the matches up close or even participate in them as she then loosened up slightly more, "Then again…the job I have is just as important…." she thought to herself afterwards a bit more seriously as she leaned down and picked up a bucket filled with mixed plants that was near her. "Cera did her part in making sure our future turned out the best way possible….now it's my turn to do my part….." She said as she then walked into the elevator and entered it, as it took her down to the lowest floor.

As the doors opened up, she entered the dino holding facility where several large enclosures were lined up along the chambers, inside each of them continued various different dinosaurs in them, ranging from altered ones with fearers like extra spikes or horns to true hybrids like alloraptor or even stegospinus. Walking along the central path they looked up at her with mixed responses ranging from agitated snarls and snapping at the bars to uncaring or complete disregard. Minmi kept her gaze fixated on one particular cage which housed an Edmontoguanodon, which was really sick with a fever. While she didn't approve of these mutant dinosaurs she did however believe in the hope for redemption or even the slightest capacity for change and she believed that they all deserved a chance to be rehabilitated before anything else.

As she came upon the cage with the hybrid herbivore, who looked up to her weakly, she pt on a light and gently smile as its eyes met hers, "Here you go, today you get a special serving of numb tongue leaf salad, mixed in with all kinds of sweet and juicy berries and fruit to help balance out the bitter after taste." she said nicely to the hybrid dino as she added the food to the feeding trough, who sniffed the mixture for a few moments, before feeling appetiser and hungry enough to try. Testing a few leaves it found the plants to be most appetising as it then munched down the rest of it to Minmi's delight, "There you go, I knew you'd love it, plus it'll make you all better in no time." she said to it feeling safe as she reached out and petted it on the head and in turn receiving an effectuate lick from it! "Hahahaha…..you really aren't so bad yourself…." she laughed feeling tickled by the dinosaur's slobber tongue as it brushed against her face. Looking into his eyes, created from science or not, she could see he had those of a true living creature with sentience and emotion like all other living animals, only trying to find its place in the world and no more.

As she looked away from it and to the other hybrids and other altered dinosaurs, she could see the same thing in their eyes, confused and lost, only trying to find a reason they were alive now. She closed her eyes as she thought back on Cera, who decided to give them a new lease on life, having uncovered them before anyone else did and ensuring that nothing else happened to them sooner after she helped change time, a factor than only she knew and no one else, and she much rather keep it that way. After having fed edmontoguanodon, she then walked up to Spinoraptor's pen and pressed a button at his cage, which caused a food tray to eject up from the center of his pen which contained fresh fish and pieces of meat in them, as the raptor dove in upon them and gobbled up his meal ravenously before clicking his lips in deep satisfaction.

Minmi smiled seeing how happy he was and glad it turned out to be a happy ending for everyone….well almost everyone. Looking ahead to a metallic door encoded with a code lock as well as a key card slot, she narrowed her eyes at it hard knowing the true evil that lay behind it as she turned her back to it knowing that it was better this way as she returned to her usual duties. Having accepted that not all dinosaurs wanted to be saved and were in fact evil by nature and thus had to be continued under maximum security to ensure safety and preservation of peace for everyone in the present and for the future.

Behind that door, under maximum security were 6 dinosaur fossils….the fossils of Arkosaurus and his mutant pack, having been fossilised to their skeletal states by a new device developed by Raina that reversed the process of reviving a dinosaur from fossils. After that said fossils were encased in blocks of solid amber, in a state to ensure that any excavation attempt to revive them would damage them to the point where they would never be perfectly restored to full strength ever again. All this was to ensure that any true threats to the peace were eliminated for good, while Cera didn't want to make others fade out of existence, that didn't mean she would leave those who committed truly despicable acts of evil go unpunished….this petrified state of the mutant dinosaurs was the only remaining trace of Goma and his shadow empire that now remained in the world, a dark memory locked away forever and chapter closed off for good to serve as a warning to any and all others who would dare repeat their example only to suffer the same fate….

**(Meanwhile)**

In Dinosaur Valley, things were going smoothly and well for the wild dinosaurs living there, few to no signs of Arkosaurus' rampage were present in the preserve as all traces of damage, destruction and even death in every area of the valley from the nesting grounds to the volcano were completely erased from existence. The outposts were functioning effectively as they always have been, with the troopers going about their daily activities monitoring their sectors and implementing daily patrols or studies of the local ecosystems. Things were proceeding peacefully as they always have been….or perhaps even more so, as several dinosaur herds were now flourishing quite well thanks to the addition of several newcomers who were helping to keep nature in balance and to help protect that very balance too from any kind of harm.

In the open fern prairies, where the titans of the Jurassic roamed, a herd of apatosaurus was browsing on the edge of the forest, as they worked to help knock down older trees in order to get at the rich juicy leaves or to help feed their young. Leading them, was Brontikens, who helped grab a large piece of a branch and then lower it down for one of the younger sauropods to feed from. Having been freed completely from Specter's control and reprogrammed back to his normal wild state, he now lead a large and healthy herd of his own and helped to maintain a healthy ecosystem for herbivores by providing a readily available source of food by the trees he helped bring down to provide easier access. He wasn't the only newcomer to the area, as the other dinosaurs were given a new lease on life having been purged of evil influence and finally being able to live like true dinosaurs like they should. Maximus too had lead a herd of his own now, as he and his group of triceratops browsed nearby on some open ferns a little further off from where Brontikens' group was, as they and several other herbivores went about their daily affairs.

In the forest, where a group of velociraptors had brought down an iguanodon that was unlucky enough to stumble into their territory were about to gorge themselves on a feast that would last for weeks….or should have, had Gigas not let out a terrifying roar which scattered the pack into the brush as he toured through a couple of trees to get at their meal! Having established himself as top predator of the area, he grabbed the carcass with his huge jaws and lifted it up with little ease before carrying it back to his own territory further off, leaving behind but a few mere scraps for the scavengers as the raptors came out of the undergrowth to feast on what little bits he left for them. At the nesting grounds, the many herds around there were bellowing in joy at having their eggs hatch as new parents were proud to welcome the next generation of dinosaurs into the world, among them was Armatus who recently mated with a female purple stegosaurus as the 2 of them had built a new nest nearby the lakeside, and the female had laid a fresh clutch of eggs as both parents sniffed them happily as they awaited to become new parents themselves within a few months time.

At the volcanic lava fields, standing high upon the perch where arkosaurus once stood upon, overlooking the entire valley was eocarcharia, as he surveyed his new land having been completely purged of Goma's evil and now completely cut off from his master's power, he was nor completely harmless and of no threat to anyone else, no more than any other dinosaur now. His memories had been wiped clean too as he now scoured his newfound home in search of a purpose, though as he gazed upon the Valley from the volcanic mountain ledge he stood upon, he couldn't help but feel he once knew someone important to him but couldn't put a claw on it no matter how hard he tried. As he struggled to figure out where his place in this world was now as well as whom he truly was before, he let out a loud roar which echoed across the Valley and sent pterosaurs flying out of the forest all around.

**(Meanwhile)**

Over an expanded coastline as the waves washed across the shores of a white sandy beach, all was calm and peaceful as the sun shone brightly across the blue and almost cloudless sky. A pair of troodon were patrolling along the beachfront sniffing the ground hoping to find food beneath the sand like archelon eggs or along the beach to scavenge anything the ocean spat up be it from dead fish to carcasses, they weren't picky in the slightest. It seemed to be going smoothly for them…when an unusual portal opened up in the sky above them, which startled the pair of little carnivores as they scurried into the brush startled by what they saw.

Soon after that, 5 figures shot out of the portal! "WAAAAH!" They all cried as they flew out uncontrollably and crashed all across the desert sand causing eruptions of sand to burst out of the ground upon impact.

**BOOM!**

As the dust cleared up, 5 mounds of sand remained in the impact area, disturbing the pristine white warm sand, as either tops of heads or legs stuck out of them, twitching or spasming. Soon they began to stir as hands and the full heads of the figures erupted from under the beach, as the space pirates groaned and crawled out of the sand most groggily after their endless spinning through the time stream and having just landed in the least elegant of manners. A welcome relief after they gave 1 last burst of energy at the first time portal they saw in the stream which thankfully was close enough for them to reach otherwise they would have been trapped spiralling uncontrollably through space and time for all eternity. Clearly they had to make note of never making a time jump without an actual time ship next time around….should it ever come.

As Gavro sat up straight where he was, he widened his eyes upon realising he had something dry and disgusting cluttered all around in his mouth, he spat out the beach sand he swallowed without hesitation, "Bleach! Yuck! What did I just swallow!?" he gagged before resorting to using his own hand stop brush off the sand from his tongue, "Ugh….I've actually eaten space rocks tastier than this….gunk…." He muttered leaning forward to eye his stomach as it began to churn and grumble sorely inside him, making him wince with pain knowing he may have swallowed something more than sand down there. "Huh?" He soon felt something wriggling nearby where he sat down, and as he looked to the side he was surprised to see Foolscap's legs thrashing up and about with the rest of him still buried underground!

"Get your butt off my face!" He muttered deep down underneath in a gurgled but also really angry tone!

Gavro widened his eyes realising he was both suffocating and crushing his friend underneath, "OH! Sorry Foolscap!" He gasped as he stood up, causing the section where his butt was to erupt as Foolscap's had popped up!

"GASP!" He wheezed as he sucked in a mouthful of air, a welcome relief he would never take for granted again, "Ptooi!" He then spat out a mouthful of sand he swallowed out from his throat as he wriggled himself out of the dust uncomfortably, as he was still heavily restrained by the iron cords wrapping around him.

"You okay there?" Gavro asked him bluntly causing Foolscap to shoot him a furious glare at him!

"Do I LOOK okay to you!?" He screamed having lost self control as his eyes reddened from stress as well as irritation from sand in his eyes, as he stood up and showed off his battered self over to Gavro, making it obvious what the answer would be, even a dimwit like him should be able to figure it out he hoped.

Leaning forward, looking at him up and down with folded arms, Gavro could tell his friend was really messy with sand sticking out on his exposed skin as well as all around his clothes and even in his hair all over. This was even worse than the time he woke up one morning having emerged from his room covered in crisp bags or having banana peels on his head after sleeping all over it in his messy room one time. Not wanting to sound offensive though, "Uhh….is that a trick question?" Gavro asked his comrade curiously putting a finger to his chin in thought, which made the lanky pirate to merely roll his eyes and rub his already sore and aching temple seeing him to be a lot cause.

Before long Sheer wriggled out of the sand herself with an unpleasant expression on her face, her eyes and the world itself spinning out of control before her, while Specter groaned achingly as he sat up from where he was, "Urgh…Now this is what would call…..a really unhappy landing…." he moaned as his vision began to clear, how he wished he could scratch that irritating itch that was on his back right this instant. "But more importantly…." As he soon began to see properly again he looked around curiously to discover where they had appeared, "Where….are we?" He asked in surprise, clearly a peaceful beach was the last place he expected them to land in.

"We're at beach boss!" Gavro spoke up smiling brightly hoping for some reward for the right answer.

"Of course it's the beach Gavro!" Sheer shouted at him in exasperation as he lowered his head in shame, "He means where on Earth we a-"

**SCREECH!**

"AH!" They widened their eyes at the sudden shriek across the sky, as a purple pteranodon soared over their heads and made its way to the sea before swooping down and snatching a fish from the water before taking off further away and out of sight.

They blinked their eyes in surprise at the first life form that they laid eyes upon in this new time, "Was that a…pteranodon?" Specter muttered in thought as they looked around, assuming it to be the future again, but upon examining their surroundings closer they soon determined that wasn't the case.

"This place…doesn't seem like the future we came from….too much green and it's way too hot….." Sheer muttered as the others soon began to see she was right.

It didn't take long for them to soon put the pieces together, "That means….." Foolscap widened his eyes in sheer horror as he exclaimed in horror and disbelief, "We're stranded….in the middle of the dinosaur age!"

"WAAAAAAAH!?" They all gasped in shock and realisation at where they ended up, seeing they couldn't have been in a worser case scenario.

"Is this what that kid meant when she said we'd wish we were dead?" Gavro then wondered as he looked around seeing that they were completely bound up and with no way of defending themselves if any predators came out looking for trouble.

"Tch!" Sheer clicked her tongue with anger and hatred, knowing that their last ditch effort to escape the time stream ended them up in what may be the worst place ever for them! If anything they would have rather taken their chances in the time stream instead of being stuck in the primitive past with no chance of survival or getting off it! She didn't think they would have it in them to do something so ruthless, how deeply she underestimated them….

"Now that's just downright heartless!" Foolscap cried as he fell on his knees almost despairing, "I mean even I wouldn't wish that on our worst enemies!"

"But aren't those humans our worst enemies though Foolscap?" Gavro then asked him.

"Oh yeah good point…." He then grumbled in annoyance, if anything those kids would find this place paradise than a prison sentence considering how much they loved their previous dinosaurs….. so in a way they wouldn't want to wish this on them.

Seeing his men were on the verge of growing restless, angsty and about to panic, "Now now pirates," Specter calmly spoke up getting their attention, "Let's not panic…let's just…stay calm and we'll figure something out yes….." he said with a rather blank expression to remain calm as he could so his men wouldn't be worried or panic, though it didn't take long for him to soon break down as he widened his eyes and shuddered in terror! "Oh who am I kidding!? GAAAAH! We're doomed!" He wailed in a panic as he began to run around in circles screaming his head off like a maniac as the others watched blankly…wondering why they ever signed up to work for him in the first place.

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle interrupted Specter as he paused upon hearing it, "Hehe….."

"Huh?" They all heard it too, as they turned to look at Goma, staring across the sea as he stepped further towards the splashing waves, as they washed across his feet and further ahead in the distance a futabasaurus pair surfaced for air before diving back down under the waves.

The other pirates stared at him blankly, wondering what was going on with him and why he hadn't moved, then again Goma was a very sinister and maniacal individual, even more than Specter and not even he could comprehend whatever went on through that evil mind of his. They turned pale and shuddered nervously the moment he burst into uncontrollable maniacal laughter! "Hehehhehe…Hahahahah!"

"Wh…What's so funny!?" Gavro asked as he sweated nervously and swallowed hard. Even Specter took a step back in shock at seeing his son acting in ways he couldn't understand in the slightest.

Foolscap and Sheer however, took huge offence at him finding amusement in their horrible situation as they glared daggers at him from behind, "Yeah! Besides this is all your fault we're in this mess to begin with!" Foolscap accused.

"You just had to take things real far and play with nature and then play with the lives of all those angry humans!" Sheer sneered wishing she could break out of her binds and strangle him, "You just downright made things worse than they already were for us!" Even if their cells weren't exactly 5 star suites at least they had food and shelter, now they were stuck in the prehistoric past with no access to any technology and no hope of getting back to their own time let alone off the planet!

"What do you have to say for yourself huh!?" Foolscap then growled as they began to hiss tensely and almost breathe on his neck up close.

In response though, Goma merely smirked undeterred by their empty threats, "Heh….as usual you all fail to see the bigger picture." he calmly replied as he slowly turned around to them with a smile on his face, one which put them both off, "Though you are right, this situation isn't funny at all…" He said shaking his head with a light sigh…before suddenly grinning psychotically, "It's completely hilarious! Ahahahah!" He exploded into uncontrollable laughter once again, which was so spine chilling Sheer and Foolscap couldn't help but step away from him back to where Specter and Gavro were. In fact seeing him wrapped up in a chainmail straight jacket while hollering like a maniac….it was obvious why they were pretty much scarred for life now at what they saw.

"Well I'm not laughing.…" Gavro then spoke up bluntly as usual, "If there's a joke here could you explain it for us?" he asked nicely.

"Gavro does make a point Goma…" His father then stated as calmly as he could, "Would you kindly do tell us what's on that twisted little mind of yours." Specter responded believing he should at least hear him out on what he had to say for himself, plus of there was a way out of this they might as well take it if it would grant them the slightest hope of escape.

Slowly he turned his head to them all and shot them a most unnerving and sinister grin which made them shudder upon seeing the maniacal look in his face, "By sending us back to the time of the dinosaurs, those foolish humans failed to realise they've sealed their own fates before they were even born!" He proclaimed out loud to the skies, "I'll rebuild my shadow empire right here, when dinosaurs ruled the planet! Then with every one of them under my control, they'll become my loyal servants who'll answer to my beck and call in the future!" He shrieked proudly seeing not even the time stream could stop his ambition and in fact no force in the universe could ever hold him down as long as his dark heart still beat in his chest!

Already seeing where this was going, the pirate trio immediately backed away from him and shoo their head in unhesitant denial and refusal, "Oh no! No way! Uh uh!" Gavro shook his head thoroughly.

"We went through that whole fiasco once and no way are we EVER going to do that again!" Sheer spat back at him in defiance.

"Not after you tried to blow us all up and leave us all for dead! Forget it!" Foolscap huffed before looking away from him as he and the others decided to completely cut their ties with the space pirates and decide their own lives for themselves from now on.

Goma however smirked smugly in response as he knew exactly how to subdue such defiance, "Hehe….I never said you all had a choice in the matter did I?" He snickered with a dark grin, for even in his bound state he was confident he could put them all in their place right below him once more, "Though if you insist on going against my will again, it seems I'll have to make you bend to me completely." He hissed as the 3 of them glared at him with defiance!

"Grrr!"

"Just try it!" Sheer and Foolscap spat back at him as Specter shuddered and stayed far away from both sides a possible, even though he was the oldest present he didn't have it in him to break up a fight of this scale, not only could he not decide between both sides he also didn't want to get hurt….

It was a standoff between 2 equal and opposite forces, as a wind blew across the beach as the zanjark made it clear to decide what course of action to take from this moment forward with this one battle! They readied themselves for a fight, despite their hands being tied up completely, and were about to go at it, when Gavro suddenly looked up at the sky and stared at it rather blankly, "It's fine guys, I don't think we have to do anything at all actually." he then said catching their attention.

The other pirates looked to him in surprise at his usual comment which came out of nowhere, "Huh?"

"In fact, we don't need to do anything anymore ever again." He added once more.

They all raised an eyebrow or blinked at him in confusion at his words, "Say wha?"

"Now you're not making any sense….then again you never do…."

Goma smirked at him finding his words to be rather intriguing, "Hoh? Such a bold statement coming from you of all people Gavro." he mused, "Now do tell me, on what basis do you believe that?"

He used his head to point behind them, "Well if you look behind you'll see that falling star up there is going to flatten us all like pancakes so it's not like we can do anything else after that right?" He replied as they all blinked their eyes or stared at him weirdly, believing the heat may have gotten to him and melted what little brain he had in that thick skull of his.

"What?"

"Falling star?"

"Are you nuts Gavro?" They muttered one after the other.

"Yeah, of all the nonsensical things you blurted out form your fat gums that is the most-" As Specter turned around and the others followed him, they widened their eyes in sheer horror to see the skies beginning to turn dark red as a huge ball of fire began to appear in the sky followed by several other smaller ones around it as they began to strike across the planet around them!

"AH!"

"WAAAAAH!"

They all cried in alarm and terror as the smaller meteors splashed huge waves into the sea or exploded around them or further inland causing the earth to shake violently!

**SPLASH!**

**BOOM!**

"That's no star! It's a meteor!" Foolscap cried out as he stumbled and fell on his backside while the other zanjark struggled to keep the selves steady in one place, apart from Goma and Specter who stood where they were in place as they looked up at the harbinger of Earth's doom approaching them at terrifying speeds!

"No….Not just any meteor…." Specter breathed deeply shaking his head as the others widened their eyes and looked to him.

"B…Boss?" They asked anxiously hoping he would come clean with them soon.

A wide childish grin spread across his face as he turned to them, starting them at the joyful look of glee he carried on his face in this dire situation proving he may have gone completely bonkers! "That's THE meteor! The same one which carried the cosmos stones all this years ago! The one that started it all!" He cried out in tearful joy before mustering enough strength in his arms to snap his binding cords like strings before launching himself up in the air right in the path of the giant comet! "Now they're all mine! Mine! Hahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he planned to cease them where they were for his own and start his plan for universal domination all form square one again!

This time however, the other space pirates weren't too keen on that idea this time around n given they were about to experience the massive extinction event up close and personal and NOT from the safety of space in their ship!

"Is he nuts!? He'll get incinerated if he gets within a mile of that thing!" Foolscap cried in exasperation widening his eyes in alarm.

"We should help him!" Gavro then cried out worrying for him.

Sheer however had other ideas, "Forget it! Specter can have those blasted stones all to himself for all I care!" she spat having had enough of it, after all they went through from fighting over the cosmos stones and having to pick fights with humans and their pet dinosaurs since the moment they set foot on this world she wanted nothing more than to get away from it all and nothing to do with it every again!

Her comrades were surprised at her turning her back on their boss, but soon it didn't take long for them to be full yon board with her idea considering everything they went through till now, "Y…Yeah! They're way more trouble than they're worth!" Foolscap then yelled out having decided to resign from the pirate life for good.

"And he's always been a complete nutcase who never treats his employees with the respect they deserve!" Gavro yelled out in frustration as he looked to his friends, as far as he knew they risked their lives time and again for Specter and the stones and yet he never even gave them so much as a thank you! "I say we blow this mud ball and start our lives over from square one!" He then yelled.

"You know what, that's the best idea I ever heard in 800 years!" Foolscap grinned eagerly, for even if it was all over for them at least they still had their lives to live, this planet could perish for all they cared! "Only thing I ever wondered was why we never did this sooner." He muttered at the end regretting it deeply but at least now was better than never of all times.

"From this moment on we're done with anything to do with dinosaurs, the cosmos stones or even being space pirates!" Sheer then declared out loud proudly to her friends.

"But we're still tied up in ropes," Gavro stated bluntly, "We're not actually free are we?"

"Just shut your yapping and start flapping!" Sheer then spat grumpily, "Now come on! Let's blow this place before we blow up along with the dinosaurs!" She yelled to them as the other 2 male pirates nodded without hesitation as the trio shot up to the sky leaving the planet as well as their bosses behind them, cutting ties with their old lives for good. Now they were finally free to live out how they wanted to….if they could make it out alive…..

Down below, Goma hadn't moved an inch from where he stood, as he looked up and stared at the incoming ball of fire hurtling towards the planet to mark the end of the reign of dinosaurs….staring at it straight without even blinking, unable to turn away for even a second. Not from fear….but entranced by its magnificence, like he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his whole life…..

Further ahead, his father Specter too was completely infatuated with the massive asteroid, as he sped towards it with open arms much like a fly to a bug zapper, "Wahahahaha! It's mine! The cosmos stones are all miiiii-" Were the last words he screamed out loud, with widened eyes of madness and blind joy, he welcomed in his own demise as the heat and flames from the asteroid burning up completely vaporised him into dust, ending his existence for good….

Nearby the 3 spectral space pirates were on the verge of reaching past the first clouds they could see, gritting their teeth and narrowing their eyes hard with life and death determination as they focused solely on the goal ahead of them! "Almost there, we can make it!" Sheer hissed through her teeth as she and the other 2 pirates were sweating tensely as they gave it everything they had in an effort to escape and make a new life some place else. Unfortunately, for all their past deeds and crimes, fate had no intention of letting them off so easily, as the meteor soon hit its mark striking the Gulf of Mexico and creating an explosion which far surpassed that of the Atomic bomb!

**BOOM!**

"Huh?" As they looked below them they widened their eyes as the massive explosion erupted from down below them, a wave of fire, smoke and dust plumed as it soon swallowed them all and vaporised them in an instant! "WAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed in agony as the heat and punishing flames vaporised them all completely into dust, thus joining their boss in oblivion too.

Down below on the beach, having just witnessed what may have been the worst even that Planet Earth had ever suffered in history, Goma stood where he was calmly, not trying to flee or showing any signs of weakness or fear, as a dark she covered over his eyes. Deep down, he had a feeling that his time was finally up, after everything he had down with his own 2 grimy hands. Looking up calmly at the wondrous explosion and wave of sound, dust and fire travelling where he was, "So…this was your plan all along….." He breathed as he soon gained a satisfied smirk, accepting his loss wholeheartedly without any whining or complaining.

Deep down, he knew that while Cera wouldn't ever kill with her own hands, that didn't mean she wouldn't put them in a situation where they would perish and she wouldn't have to save them. The perfect compromise and loophole, one he saw coming or thought she of all people would ever have in her, to be surprised in such a way….he couldn't help but be most impressed having finally acknowledged her and the D Team as his eternally sworn enemies, "Heh….well played…..it seems you're more ruthless than I first thought you would be….." He breathed out calmly his final words, before falling on his knees and laughing out one final nightmarish holler that would echo on the currents of time for all eternity, "Hehehehe….Ahahahahahahahahah!" Before long, the wave washed over him, erasing him completely from existence as he joined his fellow Zanjark in oblivion, the reign and terror of the shadow empire had ended at long last….

**And thus concludes our thrilling tale through time. In case anyone was wondering what happened, what Cera did was travel to the past in order to prevent certain situations before they happened knowing it would be impossible for them to be able to fix things after they had gone so terribly wrong this time around because of Goma's plan. Here as shown she managed to not just save her mother thus completing her family at long last but also helping to make sure that she helped to save as many as she could that perished in the war be it dinosaur or human.**

**She also made sure to carefully avoid touching events that would cause drastic changes such as preventing her from meeting the D Team, you can leave it up to your imagination how she does it like maybe sending a hint to her past self here and there or helping to keep others out of death situations while also keeping her cover on (Feel free to write up your own story on how she changed time if you want). She also made sure that the evil dinosaurs were discovered sooner in time and she was there to prevent them from breaking out of their icy prison when they invaded Goma's fortress having sent the info to her past self (Without her knowing of course) so she could do something about it in advance later on.**

**I know the happy ending seems a little sudden but felt after all they went through the Resistance really deserved one even if it seemed like cheating to get it, as Cera stated she knew taking away problems would mean no progress but she was desperate now to do so, plus it turned out well for everyone in the end…..well almost everyone, a while some mutant dinosaurs had a chance to live on, others including Arkosaurus and his pack have received the ultimate punishment for their actions, being encased in fossil and amber for all eternity. As much as many of them wanted to they realised reforming them is a lost cause since they have Goma's DNA in them after all.**

**As for Goma and the space pirates, Cera wanted them to suffer like she did being drifted in the time vortex forever, it was through sheer luck or bad luck they got out of it and into the Cretaceous period where they perished in the meteor that crashed, and since they were from the future it meant their past selves at the time weren't affected by their erasure and so the timeline still proceeded as normal. (As for the Alpha gang they were taken to the hospital at near critical condition and were on the verge of death hadn't Cera changed the event in the past by intercepting the mutant dinosaurs earlier when they were still frozen)**

**Admittedly I wanted to just end it off with the tournament but decided last minute that the space pirates deserved a permanent end like some may have wanted, so I came up with that ending bit last minute, hope it was satisfying to see them all get what they deserved.**

**For the beginning of the Fossil League, you can look the the pokemon sword and shield gym stadiums for references to what I described, I found those awesome to see. On a final note I won't be replying to any questions in guest reviews since this is my last chapter so I humbly apologise for that. Do hope you enjoyed this climatic conclusion to this story.**

**P.S-Anyone who wants to write a story on Cera's time travelling and altering of the past, or even how the tournament would go is all up to you. Will be taking a long break from writing since work is acting up a bit my end. ****If anyone has any questions on what happened feel free to PM and ask me and I will try to answer best I can.**

**In response to reviews:**

**michael**

**-So far no plans to write another story, I need to take a break from writing for a while and focus on work now.**

**Drew Luczynski**

**-Well Thanos killed trillions across the universe which far exceeds Arkosaurus' body count haha. As Raina mentioned the card gun was experimental and could only be used if a dinosaur was weak enough, took them time to modify it so it could work unconditionally but in the process it reduced them of nearly all their power supply. As for what you've seen here hope that clears up all the problems they suffered, as for how it happened in the past...will leave it to your imagination on how it went down. **

**tsukikami01**

**-Well hope this ending meets your expectations of the mutants being defeated and everyone but the villains getting a happy ending. Also hope it gives you ideas for future stories too.**


End file.
